Tras tus sangrantes letras
by Kristen.T
Summary: El destino le arrebato al ser que queria mas en su vida, que podra hacer. Resignarse a la perdida o vivir en su recuerdo. Un viejo diario y la esperanza de que Naruto esta vivo haran que Sakura nos demuestre el verdadero poder del amor. Dejen reviews x fa
1. Prólogo

Tras tus sangrantes letras

**Tras tus sangrantes letras.**

**Prologo**

Un límpido manto estrellado se cernía sobre el bosque en una cínica burla a la batalla que horas antes se había desatado, con suavidad el viento soplaba rindiendo homenaje a aquellos que habían arriesgado su vida por proteger el lugar que los vio nacer, el brillo plateado de la luna iluminaba la tétrica escena, a campo abierto miles de cadáveres habían terminado su vida, unos buenos y otros malos pero todos con un solo fin: el poder.

Dos grandes grupos se habían enfrentado allí, los aldeanos esperaban que entre ellos se destruyeran, ninguno de los dos les podría traer bienestar, el primer grupo guiado por la ambición de controlar el poder de temibles demonios que podrían llegar a acabar con el mundo en si, el segundo grupo liderado por una persona cuyo principal objetivo era la venganza. Ninguno de los dos valía la pena, no obstante siempre terminan pagando inocentes por pecadores…

_La alerta de que Konoha seria atacada por Akatsuki, un grupo de sanguinarios asesinos había puesto a la ciudad en un estado de pánico. Todos los habitantes de aquella villa sabía perfectamente los alcances que ese grupo llegaba a tener. _

_Las luces del día empezaron a caer y la noche cubrió todo el cielo. En un inmenso claro del bosque cerca de Konoha 10 figuras encapuchadas se dirigían hacia la aldea que poseía la última de las bestias que necesitaban para completar su plan, no muy lejos de ellos un grupo de 15 hombres guiados por cuatro personas se dirigían al mismo sitio, su líder un ex habitante de Konoha sentía cerca el encuentro y podía saborear la victoria sobre el origen de todas sus desgracias. _

_En las puertas de Konoha un grupo de Ambus conformado por 11 personas se preparaba para enfrentarse al inminente ataque. En medio del silencio se dirigieron a las afueras de la villa, para evitar la muerte de cualquier civil. Al llegar a un inmenso claro en el bosque se detuvieron. Habían sentido la cercana presencia de Akatsuki y para colmo del nombrado Hebi que había llegado a causar más de un problemas a las aldeas aliadas y a la misma Konoha. _

_-Es posibles que los dos grupos se confronten, saben muy bien porqué pero debemos estar atentos. Nuestro principal objetivo es derrotar a Akatsuki ¡¡Recuérdenlo!!Será mejor vigilarlos para ver como se desarrollan las cosas._

_Todos aceptaron y trepando a los árboles para mantenerse ocultos, decidieron esperar…_

_Lentamente el primero en aparecer fue un joven, alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Una de las figuras en el árbol con mascara de zorro se removió de su asiento pero otra con mascara de gato lo detuvo. No debían ponerse en evidencia. El pelinegro pareció notar aquel repentino movimiento, pero lo ignoro. No estaba para soportar los típicos ruegos de sus ex - compañeros además podía percibir que su hermanito se estaba acercando. Haciendo una señal con su mano derecha hizo que sus compañeros se acercaron, una mujer con el cabello rojo y con una especie de gafas fue la primera en aparecer, detrás de ella siguieron dos figuras una alta y robusta y otra de cabello blanco, siguiéndolos varios hombres algo pintorescos pero no por ello menos fuertes se colocaron formando un circulo alrededor del líder._

_Solo un momento tuvieron que esperar, para ver aparecer entre los árboles a una capa larga y negra de cuello alto, con el interior de color rojo, y con nubes rojas como diseño exterior cuyo dueño no era ni mas ni menos que el supuesto cabecilla de la organización. Eso les demostró a los ninjas que permanecían vigilantes que la lucha que se llevaría acabo seria la definitiva._

_Arrogantes aparecieron los demás miembros, con los mismos atuendos. Claramente se podía distinguir a algunos conocidos rivales y otros nuevos. Sin perder más tiempo, la lucha comenzó ante los sorprendidos protectores de Konoha. _

_Dos pares de ojos se centraron en unos hermanos que por la ambición y el odio se habían separado. Los demás veían como la fuerza de Akatsuki superaba con creces a las del ejército formado por Hebi, ya que poco a poco manchas de sangre tiñeron todo el césped y partes humanas decoraron el lugar. _

_-Será mejor seguir a la aldea. Estos ya no representan gran peligro-hablo el que parecía el líder arrancándole literalmente el brazo a un joven que intentaba huir de allí._

_Las ocho siluetas restantes avanzaron pero algo los detuvo, en uno de los árboles, habían reconocido lo que fueron a buscar. El chackra desmedido del zorro de 9 colas se desbordaba por la inocente sangre derramada de muchos que sin saberlo habían ido a parar a una muerte segura y sonriendo los Akatsukis retrocedieron esperando que los que permanecían vigilándolos salieran de sus escondites._

_Ahora solo se veía a un pelinegro luchando ferozmente con su hermano, a sus tres secuaces combatiendo contra un Akatsuki con apariencia de tiburón y a los 11 Ambus frente a los ocho Akatsukis restantes._

_Una sigilosa nube cubrió a la luna y aprovechando esto empezaron a pelear, la fuerza de uno de los Ambus era temible y asombrosa pero la agilidad del enemigo era demasiado potente, de golpe en golpe tanto amigos como enemigos caían. La lucha se torno feroz, hermano contra hermano, Akatsuki contra Konoha ninguno de los bandos parecía ceder. Sin embargo un desafortunado suceso estaba punto de desatarse para dar fin a la encarnizada batalla._

_La muerte de una compañera Ambu provoco que uno de los ninjas perdiera por completo los estribos, el biju en el interior de este se soltó, atacando a todo cuanto veía y osara acometerlo ya sea para atraparlo o para calmarlo, el joven poseído por el dolor de la perdida y sus deseos de sangre acabo con todo: matando enemigos e hiriendo compañeros, incluso a su mas querida amiga a quien prometió proteger. Todo se volvió oscuridad, el chico recobro su forma natural pero a causa de esta transformación perdió toda la energía que tenia. Rendido el jinchuriki cayó al suelo no sin antes observar a una sombra abalanzarse sobre el .El silencio y la calma se posó sobre la explanada._

Todo había terminado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡¡Nihao!! Amigos y amigas, agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me dejaron de "Noches de lluvia".

Aquí les traigo una historia algo dramática, con mucho misterio y la magia que solo el amor verdadero es capaz de producir, espero que les agrade mucho. Y si no pues déjeme sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Conforme avance el fic se irán dando cuenta de la pareja que realmente triunfara sobre la batalla de adversidades y barreras que se impone sobre ellos…

Sin mas que decir, voy a esperar paciente la bandeja de tomates que algunos lectores querrán lanzarme….Hasta una el próximo capitulo -,- )


	2. Un grito de dolor

1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de echo si fuera mío hacer rato que Naruto y Sakura estuvieran juntos.

**1****. Un grito de dolor**

El melodiosos trinar de las aves y los ruidos madrugeros de los habitantes de Konoha despertaron a una joven que milagrosamente había dormido al menos tres horas, desperezándose se incorporo y arrimándose sobre una almohada empezó a meditar.

Una y otra vez las imágenes de su compañero poseído por la cruel bestia daban vueltas en su mente, ni siquiera se había percatado que un Akatsuki se le había acercado sigilosamente atravesándola con una kunai. ¿Como sobrevivió? No sabía. Lo único que vio antes de caer desmayada al suelo fue una de las 9 colas del zorro acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Después todo se desvaneció.

Incomoda se removió en su cama, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba allí pero tenia un mal presentimiento, sobre todo cuando vio que ninguno de sus compañeros Ambus daba señales de vida. Para colmo de males cuándo interrogaba a alguien sobre el estado de sus camaradas, sobre la fecha en la que se encontraba, incluso sobre cuantos días estaría allí, nadie parecía saber nada. La evitaban. Pero ¿por qué? Eso en definitiva sacaba de quicio a cualquiera, estaba aislada del mundo real en ese hospital, sin noticias reales, sin saber nada de él, nada de nada.

La chica había tenido que hacer dolorosas terapias para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, al parecer la kunai de su atacante se había hundido en un lugar cerca de la columna lo que casi la deja paralítica. Tras días y días de curaciones con chackra y ejercicios de movimiento en agua y en tierra al fin se había restaurado.

Algo dudosa pero dispuesta a saber lo que había ocurrido desde aquel fatídico día la muchacha se incorporo. Paso a paso se dirigió hacia el baño. Mirándose al espejo casi se cae de espaldas, su cabello había crecido hasta la cintura, tenía unas enormes ojeras producto de las noches sin sueño por pensar en su amigo y una pequeña cicatriz en forma de garra se había formado en su cuello. Desde que empezó las terapias no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse y mucho menos de contemplar su imagen, lo único que la impulsaba era su deseo de saber que sus amigos estaban bien, que él estaba bien…

La joven suspiro y entro a la ducha para despejar su alma con el suave golpe del agua fría. Definitivamente ese día iba a salir de allí, quieran los medininjas o no, cerrando la llaves del agua y cubriéndose con una toalla se sentó frente al espejo del baño y con santa paciencia empezó a desenredar su melena, poco a poco no sin antes dejar una buena cantidad de cabello en el cepillo, las sedosas hebras volvieron al estado en el que tiempo antes se mantenían.

Nuevamente la muchacha se observo en el espejo ajustando la banda de la aldea a la que pertenecía en su cabeza, se había colocado una licra negra, con su mini falda rosa y una camiseta roja, su típico uniforme de hecho, seguramente traída por su madre o alguien conocido, la verdad ni le importo. Se veía bien, para sus 16 años, no estaba mal. El cabello rosa resbalaba enfilando por su cuerpo llamando la atención de cualquiera, sus ojos verdes a pesar de mostrar una gran tristeza eran muy llamativos eso sin contar con la esbelta figura que la chica lucia. Más eso en esos momentos a la pequeña le importaba un rábano, sin esperar más abrió la ventana y viendo un árbol cercano de un salto escapo de lo que había sido su prisión durante ese tiempo.

Unos golpes sonaron en la habitación. Nadie contesto. Una enfermera entro con una bandeja de comida mas la dejo caer al ver la ventana abierta y la bata del hospital en la cama. La paciente se había ido, desesperada la pobre mujer bajo corriendo a hablar con el jefe de área quien algo confundido la recibió.

-¿Qué pasa Ivi? ¿Porque tanto alboroto? Este es un hospital, no un centro nocturno-regaño un hombre que aparentaba tener unos 50 años de edad.

-Lo se señor, pero debo comunicarle algo grave.

-¿Que ocurre?-se preocupo el jefe.

-La señorita que se encontraba en terapia intensiva ha escapado.

-No puede ser la Hokage me va a matar.

-¿Porqué?-interrogo la muchacha, definitivamente ese era su primer día allí y no sabia nada de nada, ni siquiera quien ocupaba la habitación que ahora estaba ausente.

-La muchacha es Sakura Haruno, entiendes eso.

La enfermera se quedó callada, claro que entendía, era como una hija para la Hokage de Konoha, la mejor medico del lugar, una persona muy valiosa e importante y la habían dejado escapar. Estaban en problemas. Graves Problemas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un despacho una mujer rubia se encontraba detrás de una montaña de papeles, estaba de mal humor, eso de dar misiones a los nuevos novatos y a los ninjas experimentados la sacaba de quicio. No podía organizarse y a veces cometía el gravísimo error de darles misiones de clase A a los gennins y de clase D a los junnins experimentados. Lo peor era cuando volvían de dichas misiones, de no ser por que era la Hokage esos ninjas hubiesen sido capaces de arrancarle la cabeza.

Tras estampar sello tras sello en los papeles la mujer llego a sus limites, cansada de tanto trabajo tiro todo al suelo y llamo a gritos a Shizune, su fiel colaboradora y amiga.

-Mando a llamar Tsunade sama-acudió presurosa la chica.

-¡¡Claro que si!!-respondió la Hokage pisoteando intencionalmente los papeles y dirigiéndose a la ventana-Tráeme una botella de sake, por favor. Necesito algo para desestresarme de tanto trabajo.

Shizune dudo un poco pero sabía que con el humor de su jefa no se podía jugar así que con un _"hai"_ salio a cumplir el encargo.

Los ojos de la máxima autoridad de la villa miraban con tristeza cierto monumento que majestuoso se alzaba para que todo aldeano supiera su historia y para que cualquier curioso quisiera saberla. De los rostros tallados en piedra, una era la que mas le llamo la atención. La que le traía miles de recuerdos, la mayoría dolorosos, a su mente. Deprimida miro, hacia el campo de entrenamiento, se podía vislumbrar a algunos equipos caminando hacia el lugar, unos conversando, otros jugando, los niños pequeños reían y saltaban tras lo que parecía ser una pelota, otros jugaban a ser ninjas, las madres vigilaban a sus pequeños en el parque para que no se lastimaran, los aldeanos se dirigían presurosos a sus casas a realizar las tareas pendientes, las mujeres iban de tienda en tienda comprando ropa o víveres, otros se quedaban charlando con sus conocidos, en fin todo aparentaba ser normal para muchos mas Tsunade sabia bien qué o mejor dicho quién faltaba allí.

Había pasado un mes desde el enfrentamiento de sus Ambus contra Akatsuki, a ciencia cierta no sabia lo que paso pues se encontraba en su puesto vigilante esperando las noticias de las afueras de Konoha, mas sus nervios se crisparon al escuchar que un campo lleno de cadáveres se abría en el bosque cercano a la villa. Dejando a Shizune a cargo se dirigió presurosa junto con Jiraya, su mejor amigo y apoyo moral y con algunos medininjas. Cuando llego y vio la escena casi cae al suelo del dolor y de la tristeza. Esas imágenes jamás se borrarían de su menté, miles de cuerpo sangrantes, desmembrados, heridos con alguna clase de jutsu parecían darle la bienvenida y en medio de todo esos sus Ambus tirados en el suelo le daban a entender que aquella noche había perdido mucho mas que enemigos.

Como lo había pensado, Konoha permaneció de luto dos semanas, tres de sus más valiosas armas, herramientas y amigos habían dado su último suspiro a la luz de la luna, otros se encontraban en el hospital bien agonizando o recuperándose de sus heridas. La rubia suspiro pensando en una persona en especial que hasta el momento había sido la ultima en recuperarse, sabia bien que pronto llegaría el día en el que tendría que visitarla y contarle lo ocurrido pero para eso debía reunir fuerza, eso no era como andar diciendo "_mira lo que me encontré"_ o _"ni sabes lo que me paso_". Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla era cierto que su alumna iba a sufrir mucho pero allí estaría ella, su maestra, su sensei para ayudarla a levantarse.

Los suaves golpes de la puerta hicieron reaccionar a la mujer quien rápidamente limpio esa traicionera muestra de tristeza y en su pose de _"te tardaste años" _se sentó haciendo pasar a su asistente. Sin embargo decepcionada vio que la chica no había cumplido su encargo.

-¿Y mi sake?-interrogo Tsunade.

-Lo siento, pero no se lo pude traer. Creo que hay algo que debe atender con urgencia-contesto tímidamente la chica.

-Y ahora ¿que paso?-suspiro resignada la rubia.

-Bien cuando iba a cumplir su encargo, me encontré a dos medininjas viniendo hacia acá, al parecer uno era el jefe del área del hospital en donde Sakura esta. ¿Recuerda?

Un mal presentimiento se cernió sobre la Hokage quien asintiendo pidió que prosiguiera.

-Ellos venían presurosos a informarle que al parecer esta mañana Sakura, huyo por la ventana del mismo. Dijeron que lo sentían mucho pero que ellos no podían vigilarla en todo momento pues también tenían pacientes mucho mas graves. Les dije que no se preocuparan y los mande de regreso al hospital. ¿Hice bien?-pregunto la muchacha observando a su jefa.

-Si, Shizune. Lo hiciste bien. Si es cierto lo que esos sujetos te dijeron es claro que nuestra prioridad es Sakura pero donde podrá estar.

Las dos mujeres se miraron pensativas, a donde podría ir una muchacha confundida, quien no tenia noticias de sus compañeros, quien en ese momento no sabia lo ocurrido durante el combate…Una idea cruzo la mente de las dos, al lugar en el que una persona podría saber todo con tan solo leer unas cuantas palabras, al lugar en el que miles de héroes habían dejado su nombre gravado para la posteridad, al lugar en el que recientemente se habían adherido tres nombres mas, _al monumento de los caídos en combate._

-Rayos, tengo que darme prisa- diciendo esto la rubia salto por la ventana rumbo al lugar en el que el equipo 7 fue puesto a prueba por primera vez.

Shizune la observó marcharse. Eso seria algo muy duro tanto para la maestra como para la alumna, no estaba tan segura de que Sakura perdonara el hecho de dejarla aislada durante un mes y menos sin saber las terribles noticias que habían acontecido. Una sombra se coloco tras la asistente de la Hokage quien se percato enseguida de la identidad de dicha sombra.

-Será mejor que vayas. Están en el monumento de los caídos. Sakura te va a necesitar-al oír esto la silueta de la sombra se escabulló por la puerta y salio.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De árbol en árbol una muchacha pelirrosa corría a toda velocidad, ya estaba cerca del lugar. Solo unos cuantos metros más. Ella sabia muy bien lo que podría encontrar allí, pero debía ser valiente y afrontarlo. Una vez su sensei le había dicho que allí reposaban los nombres de héroes, héroes que dieron la vida por proteger la villa, héroes muy reconocidos. Sonrió al recordar que su pobre compañero se había emocionado tanto hasta el punto de decir que escribiría su nombre allí mas su rostro se torno triste al escuchar que los nombres gravados allí pertenecían a los ninjas muertos en combate. La chica aparto esos recuerdos de su cabeza y prosiguió su camino. Debía darse prisa.

Con un salto la pequeña aterrizo en un claro del bosque, las hojas de algunos árboles la recibieron. Tragando saliva y a paso decidido empezó a caminar hacia el lugar en el que gratamente sus compañeros y ella pasaron momentos de nervios, tristezas y risas. El sol fue cubierto por esponjosas nubes que en aquel momento parecían adivinar el dolor que esa muchacha estaba a punto de sentir.

Poco a poco se acerco a su meta, allí estaba, la piedra con los nombres. Lentamente la pelirrosa se fue aproximando. El suave viento primaveral contrastaba con la tormenta que crecía en el corazón de la joven, había deseado tanto llegar hasta allá y comprobar que ninguno de sus amigos había muerto mas ahora temía lo contrario.

Arrodillándose frente a la misma busco algún nombre conocido, cada nombre que pasaba era como una esperanza que crecía en su corazón sin embargo todo se derrumbo al hallar un nombre conocido. **Shino** **Aburame**, el corazón de la muchacha se sumergió en los recuerdos, el carácter de ese chico era indefinido, muchas veces aparentaba ser alguien frío mas otras demostraba ser un buen amigo, ella sabia que el siempre estaba con Hinata a pesar de no decir nada la apoyaba mucho, tanto que los únicos que sabían de los sentimientos que gobernaban el corazón de la Hyuga eran Kiba y por ende Akamaru y Shino, era cierto que el no era de su equipo pero todos se había unido al ser Ambus, en busca de un solo sueño: _la paz. _La pelirrosa acaricio su nombre en señal de respeto y prosiguió, poco a poco su corazón se iba desmoronando.

El siguiente nombre provoco que las lagrimas de la chica se desbordaran, **Ino Yamanaka. **Sakura sentía un inmenso dolor, a pesar de sus constantes peleas y discusiones, ella quería mucho a esa rubia. Ahora con quien iba a pelear, a bromear, a quien le iba a contar todos sus secretos, con quien se desahogaría. El dolor de perder a una amiga la estaba invadiendo, los recuerdos la embargaron. Ella no podía creer eso. Ino era como su hermana, siempre discutiendo pero en secreto siempre apoyándose.

-Lo siento Ino, no estuve allí para ti. Lo siento amiga-lloro desgarradoramente la joven.

Muchas veces se desearon mal mutuamente, más a pesar de todo se protegían y cuidaban, un lazo especial se había formado y eso ni el nombre de un chico podrían romperlo. Su amiga era una buena kunoichi, sus habilidades habían mejorado por ello no podía entender que su destino había terminado así. Con dolor, la pelirrosa tomo una hermosa flor de cerezo y la coloco a lado del nombre de la chica.

¿Qué podría ser peor?

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Algo indecisa prosiguió con otro nombre qué parecía haberse tallado recientemente.

**Naruto Uzumaqui. **Sakura se quedo en shock. Ni siquiera podía gritar, el dolor que sentía la estaba carcomiendo viva, su mejor amigo, su apoyo, la persona que tantas veces juro cuidarla, ya no estaba.

-¡¡No!!-Sakura se alejo como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica de la piedra.

-No, por favor. Esto no es cierto… Ellos no, porque a mí. No ellos no están muertos, esto es un sueño una broma pesada, un mal juego del destino-sollozo la pelirrosa alejándose mas del lugar.

-Desearía que esto fuera un sueño mi pequeña-una voz llamo la atención de la ojijade.

Rápidamente la joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de su maestra. Con ojos llenos de dolor la enfrento, siempre le había guardado un gran respeto y mucho amor pero ahora lo único que albergaba su corazón para esa mujer era odio, porque, por una simple razón.

Sakura sabia que aquella noche Akatsuki atacaría Konoha porque querían a Naruto, la chica rogó, imploro, pidió a la Hokage que no lo enviara a enfrentarlos pero ella decidida y confiada en que el rubio podría controlar el poder del kiuby lo envió junto con sus demás compañeros, y no conforme con ello la que creía un ejemplo a seguir, la gran Tsunade la había mantenido confinada a una cama de hospital sin noticia alguna durante todo ese tiempo.

La pelirrosa sabía perfectamente que el odio que sentía en ese momento estaba mal dirigido pero no podía evitarlo, así como no podía evitar desear haber muerto igual que sus compañeros.

-¡¡Esto no es cierto!!-grito la chica-¿Como pudo permitir que ellos murieran, que él muriera? ¡¡ ¿Por qué?! Yo se lo dije, le suplique que no lo mandara pero no me hizo caso.

-Sakura no puedes culparme por confiar en él. Recuerda como era Naruto, su terquedad y valentía lo hacían sobresalir y en cuanto supo que Akatsuki iba a invadir la villa fue el primero en ofrecerse como voluntario para cuidarla y protegerla.

-¡¡Cállese!!-grito la ojijade-¡¡Naruto no era, es!! Él no esta muerto. Lo se.

-Se qué es duro, pero debes entender. Encontramos su cuerpo, junto con el de Ino y Shino. Entiende, pequeña. Él esta muerto.

-¡¡Basta!! No me llame pequeña, estoy muy grande para saber diferenciar entre la realidad y la fantasía. No me pregunte como lo se pero yo…-la muchacha coloco su mano derecha en el pecho-lo siento en el corazón. Él no esta muerto. Él esta vivo, no se donde pero sigue con vida. Él no pudo morir, porque el jamás rompe sus promesas y dijo que me cuidaría hasta el fin…Naruto no las rompe…Él no…

Las palabras no querían salir de su garganta, recordaba como su amigo le había prometido traer a Sasuke de vuelta, recordaba como infinitas veces de distintas maneras el chico le levantaba el animo, recordaba como el lograba que sus lagrimas se transformaran en tímidas sonrisas. Sakura se desplomo en el suelo mirando fijamente la tierra que quedaba mojada al tacto con sus cristalinas lágrimas, quería gritar, quería sacarse ese dolor de adentro pero no podía. Había algo, que no la dejaba expresar el terrible sufrimiento por el que pasaba, y ella sabia bien que era. Mientras no viera la tumba, mientras no se cerciorase de la muerte de su amigo, aquel grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir jamás encontraría un escape.

Algo aturdida la muchacha se incorporó frente a los tristes ojos de quien considero por mucho tiempo su maestra, su amiga, su madre. Limpiándose el rostro se incorporo y echo a correr hacia el cementerio de Konoha.

-¿Que paso? -preguntó sorprendido un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que llegó momentos después al claro del bosque.

-¿Como sabias que iba a estar aquí?-contesto evasivamente la rubia.

-Shizune me lo dijo. Pero aun no ha contestado mi pregunta.

-Ella me odia Sai, me odia. Cree que es mi culpa que ellos hayan muerto. Y es cierto, si hubiese echo caso de los consejos que tu y ella me dieron aquella noche en mi ofician aun tendríamos a los tres aquí pero mis deseos por proteger la villa me cegaron-la Hokage no pudo mas y por primera vez expreso lo que sentía en ese momento con copiosas lagrimas.

-Era su deber. Tsunade sama, no se culpe. Usted ya ha derramado suficientes lágrimas todo este tiempo, la villa la necesita fuerte frente a la adversidad no derrotada ante la desgracia.

La mujer asintió agradeciendo las palabras de alivio del chico y respirando hondamente volvió a tener el mismo semblante que presentaba ante aldeanos, ninjas y visitas.

-¿A donde se fue?-interrogo Sai mirando a su alrededor.

-A reiterar que esto no sea un engaño. Esta en el cementerio pero no creo que debas ir. Sakura necesita estar sola-respondió seriamente la Hokage.

-Eso no. Se muy bien lo que es estar solo, vivir de una meta y jamás sonreír con sinceridad. Nunca supe lo que era tener amigos hasta que entre al equipo 7, gracias a ellos tuve compañía, no me sentí solo y experimente una felicidad genuina que solo con amistades verdaderas se puede tener. No voy a dejarla sola, esto fue muy duro para todos pero pudimos salir gracias a que nos apoyamos si la dejo sola se hundirá en el odio y el rencor. Estoy seguro que Naruto no querría eso.

Al terminar de decir eso el muchacho tomo el camino que momentos antes la pelirrosa había tomado. Tsunade observo con tristeza y resignada a la necedad del chico se dirigió a su despacho, por el momento ella no podía acercarse a su alumna solo se podía limitar a que el dolor menguara y a que su alma volviera a recuperar la transparencia que tenia antes.

-Perdóname Sakura. Mi pequeña Sakura-susurro la mujer antes de limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una inmensa puerta de hierro negra le daba la bienvenida a una chica que indecisa no sabia si entrar o salir huyendo de allí. El tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor, buscaba una respuesta, una confirmación pero no estaba preparada para los resultados. Soñaba que eso tendría algún remedio, que de alguna u otra forma el rubio saldría de entre las tumbas y con un_ "caíste Sakura chan" _la llevaría a ese mundo de alegría y tranquilidad en el que vivía. No podría resistir la distancia de su amigo. Simplemente la muchacha no se conformaba con lo que había visto en el monumento a los caídos, ella quería ver mas. Buscaba la manera de despertar de esa triste realidad, la forma de salir de esa endemoniada pesadilla.

Resuelta, empujo la puerta. Ningún ninja vigilaba el lugar, de seguro porque a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría entrar a un cementerio a robarle a los muertos. El cementerio era un lugar muy extenso, durante años resguardaba los restos de personas que en ese momento ya no estaban en ese mundo, hombres y mujeres recordados y otros olvidados reposaban en aquella llanura de tranquilidad y soledad. Al ser tan extenso, dicho lugar estaba dividido en tres partes, con su respectiva subdivisión: en primer plano estaban los restos de los aldeanos pertenecientes a la villa, a lado derecho los Hokages ocupaban un lugar muy especial y a lado izquierdo los ninjas divididos por su respectivo rango. Una organización muy bien planificada de no ser porque al lugar a donde iban a parar aquellas almas no había distinción ni de rangos ni de géneros.

Como si cada paso la hundiera más en un pozo de desolación Sakura avanzo hasta el área de los Ambus. Frente a ella se alzaban inmensas piedras con los nombres de héroes consagrados a la protección de Konoha, poco a poco avanzo entre las tumbas hasta llegar frente a tres, cuyos nombres se le hacían conocidos.

La pelirrosa observo una a una las pierdas, la primera era de Shino tenia muchas flores de color blanco con morado, en el centro una foto del muchacho mostrando una frialdad que definitivamente no llevaba en el corazón, la segunda era de su mejor amiga, la sonrisa burlona de la rubia y sus inmenso ojos azules expresando una intensa calma hacían que el corazón de la pelirrosa se comprimiera mas del dolor, alrededor de esa tumba crecían miles de flores cosmo. Gratos recuerdos volaron a la mente de la muchacha quien no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran de tristeza. Nerviosamente observo la última piedra, era de Naruto. La foto de su amigo sonriendo hizo que la chica tomara conciencia de que bajo unos cuantos metros de tierra estaba el cuerpo del chico.

-Naruto-murmuró la joven posando su mano sobre el túmulo de tierra.

A pesar de estar allí, frente a la tumba de sus amigos, la muchacha no podía aceptar la muerte del ojiazul. Sentía que el estaba vivo, esperándola en algún lugar de ese vasto mundo. Pero ¿porque no reaccionaba? ¿Por qué no aceptaba su muerte? ¿Acaso era un último intento por negarse a ver la realidad?

-Siempre te molestaba-sonrió tristemente la chica tomando la foto de su amigo-No quería admitir que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran mucho mas que simples lazos de amistad. Pero dime quien lo creería, la gran Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, la ninja entrenada por una de los tres grandes de Konoha, la que deposito su confianza en una promesa por traer a alguien que no quería volver, enamorada de ti. No, eso ni yo misma me lo podía creer, cada vez que alguien me insinuaba tan solo esos sentimientos cambiaba de tema y pretendía ignorarlos, sin embargo a pesar de todo tu estabas allí para mi, con una sonrisa, con un abrazo, con tu corazón abierto esperando que yo entrara en él, ahora no puedo ni siquiera darte un beso de despedida. No estuve allí cuando te enterraron y alejaron tu cuerpo de mí, nuevamente fui débil, y no te protegí. ¡Te perdí, Naruto! ¡Te perdí, te alejaste de mí y ya no vas a volver! Ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que me entere y ya te extraño, como voy a vivir sin ti. ¡¡Llévame contigo!! No quiero estar aquí, no sin ti.

La foto de su compañero cayo al suelo, ya no se sentía capaz de seguir viendo aquel rostro, rostro que por las malas jugadas del destino jamás vería de nuevo. Los puños de la muchacha se cerraron con violencia, hiriendo gravemente la palma de sus manos y causando que algunas gotas de sangre salieran de su mano, dolor, ira, culpa una mezcla de sentimientos acosaba a la chica causándole mucho daño. Las lágrimas cayeron dolorosamente sobre el cristal de la foto, gemidos de rabia y sufrimiento iban saliendo poco a poco, hasta que al fin el grito de dolor que tanto había intentado guardar surgió.

**-****¡¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!**

Varias aves asustadas con este sonido echaron a volar, el viento sopló con más fuerza acompañando a la joven en su dolor, un muchacho pelinegro apareció entre las tumbas y se acerco a la chica quién sin regresar a ver quien era continuo llorando frente a la tumba de su amigo. Lloraría hasta que sus lágrimas se le acabaran, lloraría por no haberlo cuidado, lloraría por no haberle dicho lo que en realidad sentía, lloraría por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle: te amo.

Aun no creía que el no estuviera allí, aun no entendía como paso eso, a pesar de que sabia que bajo ella estaba el cuerpo de su Naruto la chica no se resignaba, algo muy en el fondo le decía que el que estaba allí no era Naruto sino un vil impostor.

_¿Sus corazonadas serian ciertas o tan solo trataba de negarse a ver la realidad?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahora si, matenme!!

Se que a muchos la idea de la muerte de Naruto les desagrada pero conforme avanzo verán que esto no es mas que una simple prueba, recuerden que muchas veces el que sufría por que Sakura estaba loca por el emo o porque ella lo maltrataba era Naruto, ahora me pareció justo hacerla sufrir a ella. Si mate a Ino fue para mostrar que ahora si la pobre de Saku se quedo sin nadie que le ladre )

Bueno habiendo dado esta excusa, espero que me dejen reviews muchos o si no los voy a tener que dejar colgados, je,je, je.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus coments de nos ser por ustedes no hubiese subido este capitulo…

Esperare con ansias su alabanzas o sus tomatazos, depende de lo que piensen…Vay


	3. Aferrandose a un recuerdo

2

**2****. Aferrándose a un recuerdo**

Una a una las nubes iban desfilando ante los negros ojos de un joven. Desde que Akatsuki desapareciera en la última batalla ningún Ambu había tenido una misión relevante, mejor así.

La verdad para Shikamaru no seria nada agradable partir sin la presencia de su compañera. A pesar de haber transcurrido un mes él no podía olvidarla, siempre se la pasaba molestando y peleando pero a pesar de ello solamente esa chica podía hacerlo sonreír de vez en cuando. Solo ella lo sacaba de su contemplación en las nubes, solo ella había logrado que a pesar de su muerte el no dejara de pensarla.

El joven se incorporó, se hallaba en el techo de su casa, se le había echo costumbre subir allí a meditar un rato. Bostezando observo la calle, a ver si veía a alguien conocido. Un joven alto de cabello negro y que caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos llamo su atención. El joven Nara sonrió, definitivamente no era el único que se perdía en ensoñaciones y de un salto aterrizo en la calle para ir tras su amigo.

-Hola Sai. ¿Como estas?-la voz de Shikamaru saco al pelinegro de sus cavilaciones.

-Shikamaru, que sorpresa. Hace rato que no te veía-contesto el aludido frenando su caminar.

-Lo se. Pero dime ¿que andas haciendo por aquí?-interrogo curioso al ver que Sai llevaba un pergamino con un permiso oficial firmado por Tsunade.

-Vengo a hablar con Sakura. Al fin la Hokage nos dio el permiso para inspeccionar el lugar en donde…bueno, en donde...Ya sabes…en donde murieron nuestros compañeros-el semblante del pintor se torno triste y nostálgico.

- Aun no acepta sus muertes ¿verdad? Sobre todo la de él.

Sai negó con su cabeza y empezó a contarle lo que tres días atrás había ocurrido en el cementerio.

**Flash Back**

-¿Que haces aquí Sai?- interrogo secamente la pelirrosa secando sus lagrimas-Ya se acabo el espectáculo puedes irte a tu casa.

-¿Por que me hablas así? Hace rato que llevo viéndote pero no por diversión, esperaba el momento oportuno para acercarme a ti.

-No necesito de tu lastima-contesto mordazmente la ojijade. Ella había sentido la presencia del pelinegro pero no quería interrumpir su llanto. Era un homenaje, la ultima lágrima que derramaría por alguien a quien amaba. La ultima…

-No es lastima Sakura, tu eres mi amiga y no te voy a dejar sola.

La muchacha sonrió irónicamente y colocando la foto de Naruto en su respectivo lugar empezó a alejarse de allí.

-Curiosamente me siento mas sola que nunca y nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar eso- respondió la chica parándose frente a su amigo.

-No te hagas daño, para todos ha sido muy difícil pero apoyándonos mutuamente logramos salir. No te dejes hundir, estoy aquí para ayudarte-el muchacho extendió su mano como una muestra de apoyo pero la pelirrosa lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, llévame al claro del bosque donde ellos perdieron la vida. Necesito cerciorarme y enterrar su recuerdo para siempre.

Sai observo los ojos de la chica, estaban cargados de rencor y odio. Eso lo asusto un poco, no podía entender que planeaba ella al ir allá.

-No te entiendo Sakura. ¿Para que quieres ir? Te vas a lastimar más.

-Eso no me importa. Quiero ir Sai y si de verdad eres mi amigo vas a ser lo posible para que yo vaya-diciendo esto la muchacha salio del cementerio rumbo a la casa de sus padres.

El pelinegro la vio marcharse atónito, jamás pensó que reaccionaria así. Algo en el le dijo que la Sakura que él conocía había sido enterrada junto al cuerpo de Naruto.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Shikamaru suspiró, era triste pensar que el alma inocente y risueña de Sakura haya sido convertida en una versión femenina de Sasuke. Solo faltaba que a la chica se le ocurriera ir por ahí con una espada en busca de venganza.

-Suerte, amigo-sonrió el joven Nara.

Sai se despidió con su mano y corrió a la casa de su amiga con miles de preguntas sin respuesta bombardeando su cabeza.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estrujada en un rincón del suelo de la habitación una foto del ex grupo 7 demostraba que esos días no habían sido nada fáciles para cierta pelirrosa. Los recuerdos de sus compañeros la azoraban constantemente, sobre todo la de cierto rubio. Sus padres estaban sumamente preocupados por su actitud, apenas comía un bocado para mantenerse en pie y se había negado rotundamente a volver al hospital para hacerse una revisión, lo peor fue cuando la Hokage la visito y ella la recibió con la puerta en la nariz.

Estaba muy dolida, haber visto las tumbas de sus amigos la había convencido que eso no era una fantasía, que era real y que por más esfuerzo que hiciera nada iba a cambiar. Sus enormes ojos verdes se habían secado, ni una lagrima mas resbalaba por ellos lo que empeoraba su estado dado que el sufrimiento se iba acumulando por dentro. Solo había algo que la joven esperaba con ansias y era la visita de Sai, esperaba que al fin el consiguiera el permiso para salir al lugar del ultimo encuentro. No le importaba el dolor, solo quería cerciorarse, verificar que ninguna pista se le haya pasado por alto a los ninjas que estuvieron allí, que inspeccionaron el lugar, deseba comprobar que efectivamente allí sus amigos habían pasado los últimos momentos de su vida, comprobar tristemente que las corazonadas de que Naruto estaba vivo eran falsas.

-Hola feita-saludo tímidamente desde el alfeizar de la ventana un chico conocido para la propietaria de la habitación.

-Te he dicho como mil veces que no me llames así-contesto enojada la pelirrosa- ¿Qué noticias me tienes? Al fin tu Hokage acepto darme el permiso.

Sai la miro ceñudo.

A Sakura se le había dado por desentenderse de la aldea, ya no la consideraba su hogar, ni a la que fue su sensei por tanto tiempo, su amiga, de no ser por sus padres y su único amigo hace tiempo que se habría largado de allí a entregarse a la muerte. Se podría decir que el pelinegro se había transformado en su único soporte, de no ser por él, la muchacha hace tiempo hubiese mandado todo al infierno. Un gran resentimiento se había formado en su alma quien al no tener a quien culpar, culpaba a la aldea, aldea que jamás respeto a Naruto, que jamás lo hizo sentirse querido, aldea por la cual el rubio había sacrificado su vida.

-Si Sakura. Tsunade sama nos dio el permiso. Si quieres podemos ir ahora mismo.

-Bien-Sakura respiro hondamente y salio por la ventana a la radiante mañana que inútilmente trataba de darle animo.

Detrás iba el joven rogando que esa visita no fuera a empeorar las cosas. Pidiendo que su amiga al fin enterrara sus recuerdos y abriera sus puertas a una nueva vida…lo que realmente parecía imposible.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-pregunto un peliplateado algo confundido.

El hombre se había encontrado con Shikamaru, ex alumno de un fallecido amigo, quien al verlo no pudo evitar en la platica, decir que Sakura y Sai iban en ese momento al lugar en donde Naruto, Ino y Shino perdieron la vida. Tras esta noticia lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a exigir una explicación a la Hokage de Konoha.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer Kakashi, quizá ver el lugar de sus muertes le sirva para reponerse de lo ocurrido-contesto desinteresadamente una rubia mirando por la ventana hacia la villa.

Le dolía el comportamiento de su ex alumna, pero no podía hacer nada más, tan solo esperar a que el tiempo y la distancia de la propia Tsunade curara las heridas del dolido corazón de la joven. Solo allí la rubia se acercaría de nuevo a su ex aprendiz.

Grave error, lo que mas necesitaba la kunoichi en esos momentos era el respaldo de alguien, alejarse de ella solo provocaría una hecatombe que ni la misma Hokage seria capaz de controlar.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar. Sakura al igual que Sasuke se esta entregando a la desolación lo que la va a llevar a seguir los mismos pasos que su ex compañero. La venganza-recordó el junnin.

-Venganza contra quien. Los miembros más poderosos de Akatsuki murieron en el último ataque gracias al esfuerzo de nuestros Ambus, a pesar de que se sacrificaron vidas. La muerte de Naruto fue cobrada, de una u otra manera. ¿Contra quien querría vengarse?

-Contra la aldea por ejemplo-susurró el ninja copia.

-Ella no haría eso, no nos haría eso-refuto la mujer observando al ninja fijamente.

-¿Porqué estas tan segura? En este momento ella se aferra con todas su fuerzas al único que miembro del equipo que aun no se ha apartado de su lado. El capitán Yamato esta agonizando y a Sai le va a tocar tomar su lugar dirigiendo a otros Ambus. ¿Que va a pasar entonces? Conozco muy bien a Sakura, su carácter cambia constantemente dependiendo de lo que dicta su corazón. Ahora siente dolor, soledad. Cuando su único apoyo se vaya, ¿qué va a pasar? Además recuerda muy bien que aun no le has dicho lo de Sasuke.

-¡¡Estas loco??-se altero la rubia- Para eso dime mejor que le entierre una kunai derechito en su corazón.

-No crees que el podría ayudarla-sugirió el peliplateado.

-Sasuke la abandonó, nunca ha estado para ella. ¿Crees que el hecho de saber que lo atrapamos y esta esperando la sentencia del consejo cambie en algo la situación por la que ella esta pasando?-pregunto dudosa la Hokage.

Kakashi asintió.

-Pues no, no lo creo-negó Tsunade observando al ninja-Escúchame, Sakura y Naruto unieron sus vidas por Sasuke, por ir tras un sueño, tras una esperanza. Debido a la existencia de la promesa que Naruto le hizo a Sakura, ellos jamás pudieron estar juntos, por una parte Sakura no sabia si lo que sentía por el chico era agradecimiento o amor y por otro lado Naruto amaba a Sakura pero no podía romper la promesa. La pregunta de _"¿que pasaría si ellos formalizaran algo y Sasuke regresara?"_ flotaba entre los dos separándolos. Sakura jamás le va a perdonar a Sasuke eso, el echo de que cuando lo vieron casi los mata, de que cuando ella mas lo necesitaba él se fue dejándola desmayada, de que prefirió una estupida venganza antes que el amor y la amistad que ellos le ofrecían, contribuyó a que ella le tenga una gran antipatía. Dudo mucho que el Uchiha pueda hacer algo para cambiar eso, al contrario él podría empeorarlo todo.

-A mi no me parece. Quizás su presencia funcione como esperanza para qué ella se recupere-insistió el hombre.

-Sigue soñando Kakashi, que eso nunca va a ocurrir. Sakura ha cambiado, y Sasuke se ha vuelto más frío y violento que antes. Si pretendes que los junte te equivocas, yo nunca haría eso. Por dos cosas, Sasuke puede terminar dañando mucho a Sakura y ella jamás aceptaría tal aberración. Además no sabemos aun la resolución del consejo, Uchiha lleva esperando un mes desde su apresamiento en la prisión y no creo salga muy contento de allí.

-¿Crees que se va a desquitar con Konoha?-pregunto algo escéptico el ninja copia.

-No, porqué de quererlo hace tiempo lo hubiese hecho. Es muy fuerte y con unos cuantos golpes hubiese escapado del lugar en donde lo tenemos, mas hasta ahora no ha hecho eso. Sin embargo a pesar de lo que tú me dices no le tengo confianza-confeso la rubia.

-El solo quería venganza, y la obtuvo al fin esa noche matando a su hermano. Ahora regreso para cumplir con su siguiente objetivo.

-No me digas, reconstruir el clan Uchiha-sonrió burlona la mujer.

-¿Por qué ese tono?-interrogo el junnin.

-De verdad crees que en la aldea quede alguna mujer decente dispuesta a ser la esposa del traidor más grande de la villa.

Kakashi bajo su cabeza, era cierto. Por más que trataba de ignorar que nada había pasado, que todo seguía siendo normal allí todo había cambiado. Konoha perdió a tres ninjas muy valiosos recientemente, el traidor volvió, y la mejor kunoichi de la villa estaba a punto de convertirse en una sombra de lo que fue. Tsunade observo el gesto del hombre, ella lo entendía, el equipo 7 fue el mejor grupo que esa aldea pudo haber tenido pero como todo en esta vida, circunstancias fuera de control pueden terminar con la vida perfecta que las personas llevan. Con tantos problemas en la cabeza la rubia abrió una botella de sake, pasándole un vaso al peliplateado, procedió a beber.

Su prioridad velar porque Sakura no tomara una decisión precipitada y arruinara su vida para siempre,

Su máximo problema, si es que Sasuke salía evitar que este se acercara a Sakura y si no, evitar que su aprendiz supiera que el había estado allí en Konoha, para ser mas precisos recluido en una de las prisiones de la villa.

Sugerencias, volver a unir a Sakura y Sasuke, cosa que jamás haría a menos que se tratara de circunstancias muy especiales y urgentes. En lo que cabía ella le evitaría ese dolor a su alumna.

Solución Provisional, hundirse en una buena botella de sake y retomar su trabajo al día siguiente.

En conclusión, el destino de Sakura Haruno era incierto aun.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La lluvia, el viento, los animales, inclusive los propios ninjas que cruzaban el lugar habían contribuido a borrar las huellas del la batalla que hace un mes se había realizado. El bosque se alzaba altanero ante los límites de Konoha como en una muda recriminación por la sangre que los humanos derramaban allí, las aves carroñeras rondaban el cielo aun con la esperanza de encontrar más carne pútrida para comer por allí, la tierra se mostraba normal, sin la sangre y los restos que hace un mes la habían invadido. Aparentaba ser un lugar tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de defecto pero solo los árboles, las plantas y los animales sabían lo que en ese lugar se había llevado acabo. Escenas que muchos prefirieron olvidar, escenas que agonizantes ojos lograron ver, escenas que trajeron dolor y tristeza a algunos ninjas de la hoja. Escenas que eran el comienzo de una gran batalla por tratar de descubrir la verdad.

De entre unos árboles dos figuras surgieron, la primera era una joven con el cabello rosa y unos ojos que en aquellos momentos se tornaron tristes y melancólicos, la segunda un muchacho cuyos ojos negros examinaba de cuando en cuando el rostro de su compañera. Lentamente la chica se dirigió al lugar en el que la batalla se había desarrollado, miro el sitio en donde habían permanecido escondidos.

Lo recordaba muy bien:

_Siguiendo el plan de esperar para atacar, Yamato, Neji, Lee, Hinata y Kiba habían trepado a un árbol, el otro grupo conformado por la misma Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru y Shino habían subido a otro. Cuando el rubio vio aparecer a su ex compañero en el campo de batalla casi arruina todo el plan, la misma Sakura se vio obligada a frenarlo. La pelirrosa quería que Naruto cumpliera la promesa que le había echo pero no a costa de la vida de sus demás camaradas. Con cautela el ojiazul volvió a su lugar, expectantes vieron como la lucha entre Hebi y Akatsuki se desarrollaba, hasta que para su desgraci__a, observaron la crueldad con que los miembros de Akatsuki actuaban, un muchacho de unos 18 años rogaba por su vida, pedía a gritos que lo dejaran ir, al principio pareció que esa partida de criminales iba a dejarlo marchar pero cuando el chico se puso a correr, el que parecía su líder lo golpeo y tras clavarle varias veces una kunai le arranco los brazos. Eso fue todo. Naruto era de las personas que no soportaban las injusticias, un ser puro e inocente que creía en la piedad y en el perdón. El chackra del biju dentro de su amigo empezó a desatarse, viéndose descubiertos los Ambus bajaron de los árboles listos para enfrentar a aquellas barbáricas personas sin piedad, sin emociones, sin alma._

-Sakura-las palabras de Sai sacaron de sus recuerdos a la pelirrosa.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto la nombrada.

-Estamos aquí. Este es el lugar. Puedes cerciorarte tu misma. Algunos árboles aun se recuperan de los golpes que recibieron y a pesar de no verse las señales de la batalla que ocurrió aquí, siguen allí. No te miento.

-¿A que viene todo esto Sai?-interrogo la joven- Claro que este es el lugar por si lo olvidas yo estuve aquí.

- Bien, quiero saber de una vez por todas ¿que es lo que planeas?

-De verdad. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

El tono frío con que la muchacha hablo erizo los cabellos del pelinegro quien se arrepintió de haber demandado una explicación. La kunoichi aprovechó este silencio para seguir revisando el lugar. Cerca de ella se encontraban pequeñas huellas de que el suelo había sido resquebrajado anteriormente.

La mente de la chica divago de nuevo:

_Naruto estaba furioso, jamás había visto tanta crueldad ni tantos deseos de matar, angustiada la pelirrosa intento calmarlo pero nada logró. Los Akatsukis se abalanzaron sobre ellos empeorando las cosas. Sakura se enfrentaba a un hombre con un peligroso poder sobre la tierra, viéndose obligada a golpearlo no pudo percatarse de lo que sus otros compañeros hacían. Solo escucho el grito de alguien, luego aterrada vio como un halo anaranjado rodeaba a __su amigo. El recuerdo del día en que el rubio se convirtió en el terrible kiuby la distrajo por lo que su atacante aprovechó para golpearla fuertemente y mandarla algunos metros contra un árbol, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio, Sakura se dispuso a acabar con se tipo para ayudar al rubio. Después de varias patadas, puñetazos y removimientos de tierra al fin la pelirrosa mando a volar al Akatsuki. Desesperada observo como el ojiazul había perdido el control, con sus colas golpeaba a todo el mundo, tanto que mando lejos a Sai quien intentaba detenerlo. Tan atenta estaba a esto, tratando de encontrar la manera de salvarlo que no se percato que el asesino a quien supuestamente había vencido se le tiro encima clavándole una kunai, la sangre salía copiosamente de su herida, algo mareada empezó a acercarse hacia Naruto. Lo único que quería era que el volviera a la normalidad, su vida no le importaba. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en el kiuby quien burlonamente lanzo una de las colas hacia ella. Después de eso, no recordaba nada más, solo haber despertado en un hospital. _

Moviendo rápidamente su cabeza la pelirrosa intento no recordar el tiempo que paso en el hospital, eso la sacaba de sus casillas y en ese momento no quería perder los estribos.

-¿Que pasa Sai? Parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones-sonrió irónicamente la chica.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Sakura?-pregunto nuevamente el joven-Todo este tiempo no eh hecho mas que tratar de ayudarte a reponerte, de estar a tu lado para que no estés sola pero parece que eso no ha valido la pena, tu ya no eres la kunoichi que conocí. Ahora ni siquiera sé si te conozco.

Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de la muchacha. Sai era su único amigo, en quien podía confiar y ahora lo estaba alejando, terminando para siempre con el infantil sueño de ser el gran equipo 7 de nuevo pero después de lo ocurrido no podía permitirse tener esa clase de sentimientos ni la amistad ni el amor estaban en su plan de vida.

Ahora solo quería enterrar a la niñita boba enamorada de un pedazo de hielo, enterrar a la estupida que por miedo y confusión no fue capaz de aceptar el amor que Naruto le entregaba, enterrar a la niñita cobarde que solo sabia llorar, enterrar a la debilucha, a la molestia, a la jovencita que creía en sueños, amigos, amores, príncipes azules, a la niñita tonta que había soñado con ser la kunoichi mas piadosa y fuerte de Konoha. A la estudiante de Tsunade que no pudo salvar a su amigo. Quería enterrar para siempre a la tan nombrada Sakura chan y junto con ella todas sus emociones, recuerdo y sentimientos sin embargo para hacer eso tenia que averiguar que fue lo que realmente pasó aquella noche. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando por azares del destino se vio separada de Naruto?

-No puedo decirte que planeo, ni siquiera yo lo se-contesto la chica-Únicamente trataba de encontrar algo con que aferrarme a un recuerdo, pero es inútil. Soy tan débil que ni proteger a mis compañeros pude, por despistada, por anteponer mis emociones me hirieron y caí. ¿Sabes como me duele? No recordar que paso después, pensar que contribuí en algo a la muerte de mis amigos, la duda de que pude hacer algo pero no lo hice, todo esto me carcome Sai. Tú estuviste allí, fuiste más fuerte que yo, te pido, te ruego que me cuentes lo que paso después de que perdí el conocimiento.

-Sakura no creo que deba…

-Por favor Sai. Ayúdame a olvidar. Si no me dices que paso, la incertidumbre no me dejara vivir-rogó la muchacha.

El pelinegro suspiro, tal vez esa era la solución, la única salida para que la Sakura que el conoció volviese. Mirando a su amiga empezó a relatar lo que había ocurrido:

-Naruto me lanzo lejos, yo estaba herido mas aun así intentaba detenerlo. La bestia se lanzo contra todos los akatsukis, los compañeros de Sasuke murieron después de luchar contra Kisame, todo se volvió un caos. Cuando intentaba incorporarme vi como te herían, intente ayudarte pero para mí horror mis piernas no respondían, creí que ese era tu fin pero para nuestra sorpresa alguien te salvo de que murieses frente al poder del biju, Sasuke con la poca fuerza que tenia se lanzo sobre ti evitando que Naruto te matara, al instante te desmayaste, comprensiblemente después de haber perdido tanta sangre…Aliviado al verte bien, concentre mi chackra en mis piernas, al fin pude moverlas, quizás tan solo fue el horror que las mantuvo quietas..Yo no lo se. Los pocos que quedamos vimos como al fin nuestro enemigo había sido sometido pero para nuestra desgracia el kiuby no parecía conformarse y nos ataco. El capitán Yamato intento someterlo pero su chackra estaba muy reducido, tuve que distraer al demonio para que se terminara el sellado, después de eso recuerdo que caí al suelo, mis heridas eran graves y para mi horror nadie quedaba en pie, el capitán después de regresar a Naruto a la normalidad cayo inconsciente al suelo. Observe como la silueta del kiuby se iba reemplazando con una figura humana, de allí el cansancio me domino y rendido me desplome. Poco después desperté en el hospital, con miles de vendajes y varias pomadas curativas. Solo hasta ese momento por medio de Kakashi me entere que Ino, Naruto y Shino habían muerto.

Sakura lo observo confundida, las palabras de su amigo entraban por su cerebro, mas por mas que las ordenase no tenían sentido. Sai no es un chico que se deje impresionar fácilmente, de echo la primera vez que se conocieron la que perdió la calma primero al ver su cinismo fue Sakura, él no, su carácter era tranquilo, en las misiones que tenían el pelinegro jamás se salía de sus cabales por ende no había razón para que en media batalla sus piernas se paralizasen. Además Sasuke salvándola, el no tenia motivos para hacerlo, cada vez que Naruto y ella lo encontraban no se cansaba de repetirle que los odiaba y que lo dejaran en paz, si el Uchiha la salvo entonces porque rayos tenia esa marca en su cuello, además al momento de desmayarse ella no sintió ningún dolor ni ningún cuerpo abalanzarse sobre ella.

¿Qué había pasado? De repente Sai se volvió cobarde y Sasuke el salvador. No, algo no encajaba en se relato.

Aparentemente nadie vio el preciso instante en que su amigo murió, porque según Sai el fue el ultimo en quedar inconsciente, eso le decía que algo o alguien había aprovechado ese momento para acabar con la vida de su amigo, pero quien. Pensándolo mejor, y si aun quedaba un Akatsuki con vida, alguien a quien nadie tomo en cuenta en la batalla, y si ese sujeto aprovecho la oportunidad y dejo un reemplazo llevándose al ojiazul, eso podría significar que tal vez su presentimientos tenían fundamento. Que quizá Naruto no estaba muerto como todos aseguraban. Que al menos podría aferrarse a algo.

Inconscientemente la joven cayo al suelo, miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza, la una si contarle sus sospechas al pelinegro, la otra que hacer para averiguar la cantidad de personas que murieron esa noche, otra como rayos averiguar quien se llevo a Naruto, como comprobar su teoría de que el que estaba enterrado en el cementerio de Konoha no era su amigo, en definitiva como demostrar que sus corazonadas no eran sandeces.

La única forma era entrar en el despacho de la hokage, pero como hacerlo, últimamente no se había comportado bien con ella y no quería hacerlo, a pesar de la alegría que en ese momento sentía al considerar la posibilidad de que Naruto estuviera vivo ella jamás le perdonaría la muerte de sus otros dos compañeros, el rencor no se va fácilmente de los corazones, ella lo sabia muy bien. Entonces que hacer. Volver a ser la niñita tierna, ingenua y dulce de antes o mostrar la mascara de algo que no era para conseguir lo que quería.

Ser la Sakura chan que todos conocieron le era imposible, si empezaba a amar, a querer de nuevo, a aferrase a sus amigos ¿que pasaría si se iban? Si la dejaban como Sasuke y Naruto, ella no podría soportar otro golpe así. Tantos años se aferro a la alegría que su hiperactivo amigo le daba, mas ahora no se sentía capaz de volver a ser la misma de antes. Así como Naruto le dijo una vez que Sasuke se había llevado su sonrisa, el rubio se había robado su esencia. Si no lo encontraba prefería volverse dura, fría, formar una coraza para que nadie la volviese a lastimar. Tomar la segunda opción era más loable, aparentar ser alguien quien en el fondo no era. Aparentar alegría, felicidad, aparentar seguir viviendo en una burbuja de aire. Solo aparentar.

Sai se acerco dispuesto a ayudar a su amiga, creía que la chica estaba llorando del dolor, destruida por el relato que le acaba de decir, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido mas su sorpresa fue inmensa al verla sonriendo dulcemente como solía hacerlo antes. Con sus ojos llenos de luz y alegría.

-Sakura ¿estas bien?-se preocupo el pelinegro, eso no era normal. Al menos a él le tomo unas semanas acostumbrarse a la muerte de sus compañeros.

La pelirrosa lo observo no quería engañarlo, no quería fingir frente a su amigo, no deseaba mostrar un rostro falso, pero sabia bien que si le contaba de sus sospechas, la trataría como a una niña pequeña que se aferra a un viejo juguete. Además corría el peligro de que él le contara a la Hokage que ella se negaba a aceptar la muerte de Naruto y esta la mandara miles de kilómetros lejos de allí para tranquilizarla con lo que no lograría hacer nada. Así que fingiendo normalidad procedió a comenzar con su farsa.

-Estoy bien. Es solo que siento que me libere. Al menos ya entendí que no podía hacer nada para salvaros y me siento mejor. De veras Sai, dentro de algunos días volveré a ser la misma de antes-sonrió falsamente la joven.

El muchacho la observó algo desconcertado, poco a poco se alejo de ella, era imposible que en pocos minutos su amiga haya cambiado de Miss Cubito De Hielo a Miss Simpatía. Algo raro había ahí.

Sakura vio extrañada como su compañero se alejaba, si que eran raros los hombres, cuando estaba triste se esforzaba porque este feliz, y ahora que estaba feliz quería que estuviera triste. Pues ¿que mismo quería? Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro la pelirrosa intento incorporarse pero al hacerlo metió su mano en un pequeño hueco cerca de ella. De seguro era la guarida de un animalito pensó, mas un objeto dentro de esta le llamo la atención.

Era un cuaderno, discretamente lo saco y observo su contenido, algunas hojas habían sido arrancadas, otras carcomidas, tenia manchas de sangre seca sobre las tapas, el nombre de su propietario no era visible. Curiosa decidió abrirlo, quizás podría ser una pista para llegar a su amigo.

Las hojas estaban llenas de tierra por lo que era difícil leer lo que estaba escrito. Sin embargo un párrafo en las primeras hojas llamo la atención de la ojijade.

"_¡¡Aquí Naruto Uzumaqui reportándose!! Sabes, hoy al fin aprobé el maldito examen. Deje a todos boquiabiertos, además me pusieron en el equipo de Sakura, una niña con la personalidad mas dulce del mundo, estoy tan feliz pero ella parece no notarme, estoy seguro que es por el baka de Sasuke Uchiha…No entiendo que le ven pero voy a lograr que ella me note, de echo voy a ser que toda la villa me respete __ya que voy a convertirme en el próximo Hokage de Konoha, ¡¡de veras!!"_

Era de él, ese objeto era de Naruto. Como había ido a parar allí no lo sabía pero era de él. Una sonrisa sincera curvo los labios de la muchacha. Al menos ahora tenia un recuerdo, su recuerdo para aferrase a él y luchar por encontrarlo. Eso no seria fácil pero no se iba a dar por vencida, así como el rubio se fortaleció para encontrar a Sasuke ella lo haría para encontrarlo a él y estaba segura que ese cuadernito ayudaría mucho. Guardándolo con cuidado la joven procedió a levantarse.

Sasuke. Ese nombre retumbo en la cabeza de la muchacha, hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta de que él también había quedado desmayado allí, seguro los ninjas de Konoha lo atraparon pero ¿donde estaba? Sumida en la desesperación ni siquiera había preguntado por sus compañeros y mucho menos por el Uchiha.

-Oye Sai, hay algo que no entiendo-razono la pelirrosa deteniendo la huida de su compañero.

-Francamente si te vas a poner así no creo deba contestar lo que estas a punto de preguntar-señaló el joven.

-Vamos no me digas que preferirías verme triste y derrotada, dejando un río de lagrimas por toda la villa.

Sai sonrió. Era cierto, prefería haber recuperado a su amiga, sabia que algo extraño le pasaba pero por el momento era preferible no interferir de lo contrario podría terminar arruinando todo el progreso.

-Claro que no feita. ¿Que quieres saber?-interrogo el chico.

Sakura trago saliva y mirando a su amigo preguntó.

-¿Qué paso con Sasuke Uchiha?

El pelinegro palideció. Esa era una pregunta que el no podía responder. No sabía que efectos traería sobre su ya estable amiga. Con la excusa de que iría a visitar a Yamato al hospital el chico salio corriendo.

-¡¡Espera yo también quiero ir!!-grito la joven pero era tarde, Sai estaba varios metros lejos de ella.

La pelirrosa se quedo pensativa. En ese momento lo mejor era empezar con su plan, Sasuke le tenía sin cuidado siempre y cuando se mantuviera bien alejado de ella.

-Muy Bien Tsunade, es hora de que tu querida aprendiz regrese a tu lado-hablo fríamente la muchacha.

Tenia que engañar a sus amigos, a la que fue su maestra, mentir, fingir ser alguien quien no era, su único desahogo era la esperanza de que Naruto estuviera vivo y ese pequeño cuaderno al cual se aforraría con toda su alma para no hundirse por completo en las fangosas aguas del odio y del rencor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snif, snif…TT Que emoción…Gracias amigos y amigas por dejarme un review…Aquí les dejo este capitulo que me salio de chiripazo…Igualmente espero sus comentarios y gracias por no mandarme al diablo con mis dos primeros capítulos…Sin nada mas que decir y con mil gracias les dejo esto….Hasta la proxima


	4. Hojas llenas de tristeza

3

**3. Hojas llenas de ****tristeza**

La noche había caído rápidamente sobre la villa de la hoja, hace rato que el hospital había cerrado y con ello se habían terminado todas las visitas a sus pacientes, un joven pelinegro caminaba consternado pensando en lo que había ocurrido sin percatarse que una figura pelirrosa lo seguía desde la penumbra.

"_¡¡Que haré??-_pensó Sai_-No le puedo decir a Sakura que Sasuke esta aquí, seria como tirarla a un precipicio, ahora que a mejorado… aunque hay algo que no me convence del todo, si no fuera porque ella es incapaz de mentir y engañar diría que esta fingiendo pero ¿con que motivo?…¡¡No!! Aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza Sai, como el capitán Yamato lo dijo Sakura es una chica muy madura y razonable, quizá por eso cambio de actitud, al ver que lastimaba a los demás"_

El pelinegro se detuvo, había ido a parar inconscientemente al puesto que Naruto solía visitar a menudo: El Ichiraku. Nostálgico siguió con su paso, el dolor que el sintió aquella vez fue horrible, era duro asimilar que su rubio amigo murió y que su pelirrosa amiga estaba casi sin poder moverse en un hospital, sin esperanza de volver a caminar y menos de que volviera a ser la misma que él había conocido.

Acostumbrado a vivir solo y a enfocarse solamente en los objetivos de las misiones jamás había conocido amistad alguna, de echo cuando le propusieron unirse al Equipo Siete su reacción fue de escepticismo, el creía que ellos en ves de ayudar estorbarían, se creía capaz de hacer todo solo sin embargo poco a poco Naruto se fue acercando, con sus peleas, bromas y metidas de pata la rivalidad que se impuso al principio se convirtió en un lazo fraternal, ni que decir de Sakura, su dulzura y tacto para acercarse a las personas lo fue convirtiendo cada vez mas en la persona que ahora era.

En un inicio fue extraño ya que Sai parecía ser una copia mala de Sasuke sin embargo entre ellos dos había una clara diferencia, sus corazones. Lo cual no paso inadvertido para Sakura y para Naruto. Tras haber sufrido muchas perdidas, dolor y muerte, Sasuke opto por la venganza dejando a todos los que lo querían mientras que Sai eligió esconder sus sentimientos y mostrar una apariencia dura y fría con sus infaltables sonrisa falsas. Ahora todo había cambiado: el pintor sonreía de verdad, expresaba sus emociones y se preocupaba por sus amigos. Muchas veces llego a temer que sus nuevos compañeros lo usaran como un repuesto de Sasuke pero a costa de golpes, bromas, lágrimas y muchas risas ellos le demostraron que estaba en un error. El no era ninguna imitación del Uchiha, se había convertido en un nuevo amigo, amigo que logro borrar la perdida de una amistad en los corazones del rubio y la pelirrosa, amigo que contribuyó al renacimiento del equipo Siete. Un amigo que en ese momento tenia que ser fuerte por una de las personas que jamás se rindió por descubrir su verdadero ser, por Sakura.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Sai?-una ronca voz despejo estas ideas de la mente del pelinegro.

Cautelosamente pero con la kunai listo para atacar se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba. Casi se cae al suelo al ver a la compañera en la que momentos antes había estado pensando parada frente a el con una sonrisa curiosa.

-¡¡Sakura, eres tu!! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que a estas alturas ya habrías regresado a tu casa. Y ¿que demonios le paso a tu voz? Por poco y ni te reconozco. ¿Que no ves que casi te ataco?

-Solo quise hacerte una jugarreta, desde hacer rato que te llevo siguiendo y ni notaste mi presencia, de ser un enemigo ya hubiese acabado contigo ¿no crees?-preguntó mordazmente la muchacha.

Sai asintió y continúo con su andanza. No quería ponerse a conversar con su amiga. Ya estaba harto de los cambios de actitud por parte de esta, en la mañana estaba mas fría que un iceberg en pleno invierno, en la tarde se convirtió en todo un sol y ahora se hacia la chistosita fingiendo voces y siguiéndolo. ¿Acaso estaría planeando algo? Otra vez volvía con la paranoia. Debería dejar de ser tan desconfiado después de todo Naruto y Sakura le enseñaron a confiar en sus amigos.

-Supongo que no quieres compañía. Así que mejor me doy más prisa y me alejo de tu camino-contesto la joven fingiendo estar triste.

-No, espera-detuvo el joven, no quería que pensara que la estaba evitando-Si quieres te acompaño. ¿A donde vas?

-Pues a preguntarle a la Hokage, lo que tu no me quisiste contestar.

La pelirrosa sonrió al ver la cara de Sai entre temerosa y nerviosa, de echo ese no era su propósito lo único que quería era ir al despacho de Tsunade para intentar sonsacarle la información de aquella noche mas era obvio que su maestra no era ninguna tonta así que para ello tendría que fingir ir por algo y que mejor que la excusa de "¿porqué Sai no me dijo qué paso con Sasuke?". La sola idea de que pensaran que ella se estaba preocupando por el traidor le repugnaba pero tenia que averiguar algo para tener bases con que corroborar que la muerte de Naruto no era mas que una farsa.

-No creo que sea buena idea Sakura. Es muy tarde y sabes muy bien lo que eso significa-recordó el chico tratando de convencer a su amiga.

Sakura sonrió, era cierto a esa hora su sensei estaría dándole unas buenas tomadas a una botella de sake. Además no podía estar segura de que Tsunade creería la historia de su cambio de comportamiento repentino, hasta Sai que era su amigo parecía renuente a creer en ella por lo que decidió esperar hasta el siguiente día.

-Tienes razón Sai-contesto dulcemente sonando más convincente-Será mejor que descanse, este día no ha sido muy fácil para mi y creo que debo reponerme con una buena siesta. Voy a mi casa. Nos vemos.

Al decir esto la muchacha se alejo rápidamente del lugar. Sai respiro aliviado, al menos esa noche se salvo de contarle lo de Sasuke pero tarde o temprano lo sabría mas ahora que la sentencia del consejo se estaba acercando.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Resoplando sobre un escritorio, una rubia trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos. El contenido del alcohol ingerido había llegado a su punto y la mujer empezaba a ver visiones. Lo primero que diviso frente a ella fue una sombra que se transformo en Naruto lo que causo que empezara a llorar desconsoladamente mas después la misma figura se transformo en un elefante rosa por lo que una risa maniaca fue la que resonó por todo el despacho. En esas estaba cuando una golpes resonaron en su puerta. Tratando de esconder su embriaguez se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y con un tímido "Siga", puso apariencia de "aquí nada pasa", sin embargo al ver quien entraba saco de nuevo su botella. Con él no se valía fingir.

-¿Como entraste Jiraya? ¿Y Shizune?-interrogo la mujer mientras le extendía un vaso de sake a su amigo.

-La mande a su casa. No es justo que la pobre se pase aquí toda la noche a ver si algo se te ofrece ¿no crees?

-Es cierto. Y ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?-sonrió la Hokage.

-A dos cosas. La primera es que hace mucho tiempo que no venia. Medio mes de hecho, y la segunda a que me entere que el consejo decidió dar mañana la sentencia de Sasuke Uchiha-contesto el peliblanco sentándose en una de las sillas que estaba despatarradas por el lugar.

-Vaya las noticias si que vuelan. Me asombra que Sakura no lo sepa aun.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó sorprendido el ermitaño- ¿Acaso ya salio del hospital? ¿Se recuperó por completo?

-Si, Jiraya. Sakura se salio del hospital al notar nuestra ausencia, sospecho que algo malo estaba pasando y espero hasta estar estable para huir. Se entero de todo, excepto lo de Sasuke. Mas no tardara en hacerlo, Sai me visitó hace poco para prevenirme.

- Y ¿que le piensas decir?

-Nada. Por el momento ella esta en su etapa de "odio a todo el mundo "y no me ha permitido acercarme. No puede asimilar la muerte de Naruto.

-¿Como hacerlo?-sonrió tristemente el peliblanco-Sabes muy bien que nadie lo vio morir, Ino y Shino fueron los que cayeron primero. En lo que cabe solo encontramos su cuerpo y asumimos que estaba muerto.

-¡¡Basta ya Jiraya!! ¿¿Tu también?? Escucha te prohíbo que hables con Sakura de tus hipótesis, era Naruto, el cadáver lo demostraba, tenia su apariencia y hasta el mismo tipo de sangre. No tenía signos vitales y por si fuera poco a su lado encontramos su banda. ¡¡En serio crees que seria tan estupida para andar divulgando la muerte de un ninja sin pruebas contundentes??-se irrito la rubia.

-No. Tienes razón-asintió el hombre, definitivamente llevarle la contraria a Tsunade en ese estado era como tirarse al mar con una piedra atada en la espalda. Suicida.

-Pero sin embargo no me has dicho como le vas a decir a Sakura lo de su ex compañero-insistió el ermitaño.

-Esperar, es lo único que nos queda. Cuando sepa la resolución la buscare para hablar, solo espero que esta vez no me reciba con la puerta en la nariz o con un balde de agua hirviendo.

Jiraya sonrió, sabia por lo que sufría su amiga pero a pesar de todo ella aparentaba ser fuerte. Quizás eso fue lo que lo enamoro desde un principio de ella, sin embargo Tsunade solamente lo veía como un amigo, el más tierno y dulce de sus amigos. Eso si que era raro, por lo general algunas personas, en especial chicas lo veían como una especie de pervertido y acosador mas para la rubia era un apoyo, la base para no derrumbarse.

Lentamente el peliblanco se levanto, hace rato que la Hokage no decía nada y por la oscuridad del recinto no divisaba si estaba despierta o no. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que la mujer se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio. Con cuidado le quito la botella de las manos y la coloco en el suelo, tomándola entre sus brazos la recostó en un sillón que estaba en el fondo del despacho.

-Te quiero mucho Tsunade-susurro y dándole un beso en la frente a la rubia salio del lugar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de recibir una buena regañada por parte de sus padres, la pelirrosa evito responderles agresivamente y en vez de eso subió corriendo hacia su cuarto. ¿Cuando comprenderían que ella no era mas una niña sino una mujercita echa y derecha?

Colocando la aldaba a su habitación se recostó en su cama. Estaba harta. Sus padres se habían vuelto tan pesados que cada vez que podían la retaban, quizá era entendible el porque se preocupaban por ella, pero eso la estaba sacando de quicio.

Resignada, tomo su pijama y se cambio. Al tirar su ropa sobre una silla escucho que algo cayo en el suelo, la joven observo rápidamente, sonriendo recogió lo que ella había tomado como único recuerdo para aferrarse y no descansar en la búsqueda de su rubio amigo. El diario de Naruto.

Después de recostarse y dejar la luz prendida la chica procedió a tratar de limpiar el cuaderno. Con sus uñas empezó a sacarle la tierra, con una franela húmeda quito la sangre que estaba en las tapas. El pensamiento de que quizá esa sangre pertenecía a alguno de sus amigos la entristeció. Después de algunas horas al fin el diario parecía leíble.

"_Me pregunto que pensaría Naruto si sabe que tengo esto en mi posesión_-pensó la chica-¿_Dejaría que lo leyese? Estoy segura que esto no cayo en mis manos por casualidad, además que daño podría hacer si leo algunas hojas"_

Debatiéndose entre abrir algo privado o no permaneció durante unos minutos hasta que al fin como en todo ser humando la curiosidad gano. Con cuidado la chica entro al mundo de su amigo sin siquiera imaginarse lo que iba a encontrar allí. A pesar de la limpieza ciertas hojas no se podían leer, era obvio ya que parecían haber sido escritas hace mucho tiempo. En la primera pagina una hermosa flor de cerezo marchita servia como separador al dueño, el dibujo infantil de una enorme casa parecía ser la introducción al mundo del ninja. Al pie de página el nombre de Naruto Uzumaqui mostraba la identidad del propietario.

Tocando con delicadeza aquel nombre la pelirrosa paso a la siguiente hoja. Con dificultad la intento leer:

_Mi nomb__re es Naruto…y mi apellido es Uzumaqui…n,n_

_Este día ha sido el más feliz de mi vida, hoy 10 de octubre cumplo 9 años. Esta mañana me levante, me desesperece, saqué mi gorrito de mi cabeza y…………, luego baje por las escaleras y bostezando abrí mí refrigerador………… Adoro el ramen por eso todos los días me como este platillo……… Iruka sensei me dice que si yo ahorrara todo lo que gasto en ramen ha esta altura seria rico…………… De nuevo practico mis tecnicas, estoy seguro de poder hacerlo solo necesito practica………… como siempre todos se ríen de mi….…Eso no me incomoda…tarde o temprano uno se acostumbra… … Una sorpresota era lo que hoy me esperaba, no creí que nadie recordara este día mas para alguien no paso desapercibido…Casi lloro de la emoción, Iruka sensei me llevo a comer ramen y para mi suerte termino pagando los 22 tazones que me comí pero eso no acababa allí, me dio un regalo. Cosa que no esperaba………………Mi vida cambio cuando lo conocí en la Academia…….…El me ha enseñado a no darme porvencido pero para su mala suerte muchas veces me salgo de control y quien termina pagando los platos rotos es el…El regalo consistía en un cuaderno, este cuaderno de echo…………Según el sensei puedo escribir todo lo que yo viva, aquí…No le veo mocho sentido…Cuando tenga misiones emocionantes y peligrosas no voy a tener tiempo de……….…pero de todas manera le agradezco el gesto…después de cómo la gente de la villa me ha tratado todos estos años…me alegra que por lo menos para alquien soy mas que un fenómeno…_

_Hoy inaguro oficialmente esta pagina, o este retazo de lo que pase, prometo escribir cuando me de tiempo…cuando yo hago una promesa jamás la rompo._

_Claro qu__e no voy a empezar con cursilerías de "querido diario" que las niñas ponen soy demasiado hombre para hacer eso pero al menos desahogare mis penas aquí……….Solo espero que algún día…………………Adios_

La escritura finalizaba con un extraño garabato que seguramente el niño quería estampar como firma, una gran N con unas líneas entrecruzadas.

Ese día, según la chica había podido descifrar entre tantas faltas de ortografía y desapariciones de algunas frases, había sido muy importante para su amigo. Era su cumpleaños. Mas a pesar de la alegría que el ojiazul quiso plasmar en esa hoja no lo logro, con desagrado la muchacha comprobó sus sospechas. Esas hojas estaban llenas de dolor, resentimiento y tristeza cuya causa era nada más y nada menos que la indiferencia y el asco con que la villa de la hoja lo trataba.

Desde que supo lo que residía en el interior del rubio comprendió porque la aldea lo despreciaba sin embargo según lo que ella se había enterado el cuarto hokage solo había querido el bien para su hijo, que la aldea lo viese como un héroe, con respeto y cariño mas su sueño se vio truncado por la ignorancia y el rencor de todos los aldeanos. Un pequeño, que apenas sabia lo que pasaba alrededor se vio presa de insultos, golpes y rechazos por la gente de la aldea, a pesar de todo Sakura admiraba la entereza con la que el chico había crecido, cualquiera en su lugar, o mejor dicho si ella hubiese estado en su lugar hace años que se hubiese convertido en un ser frió, y vengativo, pero no: la sonrisa y valentía con que Naruto enfrentaba a sus agresores y el sueño de ser respetado por la aldea que lo vio crecer sirvieron para que el muchacho creciera y no físicamente sino íntegramente, como alguien muy valioso, como alguien que daría la vida por sus amigos, compañeros, senseis, por ella, por la aldea. Por esa maldita aldea.

Las siguientes hojas traían pequeños párrafos rápidos de la vida del joven:

_En la academia me divierto mucho__...…A pesar de la burla de todos puedo admitir que es lo único cercano que tengo a familia…Han pasado 2 meses desde la ultima vez que escribí aunque……………...eh estado muy ocupado…Anoche coloque varios retratos míos del hokage sobre los techos de todas las casa…fue muy arduo pero me gustaría ver la cara del viejo bostezando sacando la cabeza por la ventaba y viendo el espectáculo….je je va a ser algo muy graciosos…Quizá mis bromas se pasan pero no me puedo detener es como algo en mi interior que me lo pide a gritos en fin así soi yo…Nuevamente fui al Ichiraku, es mi lugar favorito desde pequeño adoro ir allí…Son las únicas personas que me tratan vien…Sali de allí pero afuera estas unas niñas gritando no se que cosas atrás de un compañero mío de clase, no se que le ven…lo ignoro……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………en un callejón me meto, esos chicos me están persiguiendo…¿Por qué?... no lo se pero traen piedras y garrotes consigo…………………………¿porque me quieren dañar?...¿Porque no me dejan vivir en paz?... no lo entiendo………………………………….Esta de noche, mañana será otro día y mis heridas sanaran como lo han hecho toda la vida…o tal vez no? Hay heridas que no se curan sabes……..Adiós._

_El hokage me a mandado al diablo al ver lo que le hice a su amada mansión, creo que decorar todo el lugar de papel higiénico fue una mala idea porque el viejo aprovechó esto para hacerme pintar todo el lugar………..Creo que mi ortografía ha mejorado desde la ultima vez……No soy de los que revisan nuevamente para ver que escribí así que lamento si algo no se entiende………………¿Escribo como si alguien fuera a leer esto algún día?…………¿A quien le interesaría?...Nuevamente me persiguen para atacarme, solo recibo odio a mí alrededor…no me importa he aprendido a defenderme…Estoy tan aburrido quiero pelear demostrarles a todos que puedo ser el mas grande ninja que nadie ha visto pero para eso tengo que cumplir 12 años y para mi horror apenas tengo 10. Lamento si no escribí antes pero no ha habido nada relevante, solo el echo de que los aldeanos cada día parecen odiarme cada vez mas y no se ciencia cierta porqué…………………………………………………….._

_Estamos practicando un jutsu para hacer un clon de nosotros, Iruka sensei me dijo en secreto que quizá esa podría ser la prueba final, voy a practicar con afán………………….Como siempre la mejor niña del salón lo logro primero..Tiene el cabello rosa y una mirada suave de ojos verdes…………..Es muy linda a decir verdad pero como todas las demás siempre esta atrás del niño lindo de clase, un tipo nada amigable…No me importa..Traro de llamar la atención de mi ángel de cabello rosado pero como siempre o se burla de mi o se pasa el tiempo viendo al presumido ese……………………………….…¡¡que tiene de especial!? No entiendo porque……………………….quizá no soy lo suficientemente bueno para llamar la atención o tal vez todos mis compañeros creen que soy basura humana c…como culparlos si toda la aldea me ha visto así por años..En fin no me importa les demostrare a todos quien es el mejor ninja de Konoha…si señor……………………………………………Hasta la próxima que te advierto no va a ser pronto._

Con rabia y tristeza la chica apretó sus puños sobre las sabanas. Indecisa si continuar o no, paso a la siguiente pagina.

_Estoy feliz…los últimos exámenes para al fin convertirme en ninja se aproximan. Practico con mucha fuerza, estoy seguro que lo lograre, si que si…Me incomoda pensar que pueda defraudar a mi sensei por eso voy a dar lo mejor de mi…Solo escribo esto para no dejar en balde el regalo de Iruka sensei…Voy de corrido, llego tarde a la Academia y hoy nos van a enseñar algunas técnicas interesantes…por cierto tengo 10 años y medio, escribo mi edad para darme pie en que fecha estoy…Je je je antes de partir veré si le pinto unas barbitas al monumento de los hokages después de todo quien sabría que soy yo….Adiós_

Una hoja seca de un árbol reposaba sobre esa página que a parte de estar sucia tenia unas manchas de pintura blanca. Sakura sonrió, a pesar de todo el chico sabia como divertirse. Quizás era eso lo que siempre envidio de él, su espontaneidad y ganas de mostrarse como realmente era. La siguiente hoja le llamo la atención, había un enorme letrero:

"_DIA DEL EXAMEN PARA CONVERTIRME EN NINJA. NARUTO UZUMAQUI VA A LOGRARLO" _

_Hoy estoy aquí, como te dije en la primera pagina no he tenido tiempo para escribir, usualmente llego a mi casa tarde y estoy tan cansado que lo único que hago es comer y dormir……………………………… Eh practicado mucho, tengo 12 años y voy a hacer el examen para ser ninja, estoy nervioso si lo logro será un gran paso para convertirme en hokage y demostraré que soy mejor que ese Sasuke Uchiha un niño de mi clase que cree que todo el mundo esta loco por el, pero te digo algo yo estoy seguro que no es tan genial como aparenta en una batalla lo derrotaría sin esfuerzo Je, je, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa……………. Hay alguien en quien últimamente pienso mucho, su nombre: Sakura Haruno, a pesar de que nunca me toma en cuenta yo se que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y que la traigo loca………………………………………………………………. Esa es mi otra razón, si paso este examen, habré dado un gran paso…………………... Voy a llevarte querido cuadernito, no se lo que pase pero al ser este un gran día no voy a permitir dejarte olvidado otros dos años…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………... El examen solo consto en hacer un clon de ti mismo, desgraciadamente para mi es mucho mas difícil de lo que aparenta, eh practicado mucho pero parece ser que nada da resultado……………………………………………Fui el único que reprobó……………………..No pase y a pesar de que sonrió me siento muy mal……………………….. Pensar en rendirme jamás, todos ya aprobaron. Quizás no tenga madera de ninja y este destinado a ser una de las muchas personas que rondan el mundo……………….Algo insignificante……………………………Todos se ríen a mi alrededor……………………Eso me duele……………………..Desde pequeño eh recibido un odio y rencor por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo……………………………………¿Por qué?... es una de las miles de preguntas que rondan mi cabeza…nunca pude tener un solo amigo o jugar con alguien tranquilamente………………………………… se que hago mal en escribir esto………………………………………………………..al recibir este regalo me prometí no poner cosas tristes pero me siento muy dolido…………………..Defraudado de mi mismo…………………………………………….…veo que todo el universo cae sobre mi y nadie me ayuda……………………….puedo entender que me culpen por mis travesuras…………………Ja, Ja, Ja eso es algo de lo que no me arrepiento mas el desprecio con el que miles me miran es inaudito, incluso mis compañeros de clase me desprecian creen ser mejores que yo…………………………………………………………………..¿Tendrán razón? No lo se……………………………………………………………..No pase el examen, hice una patética imitación de clon…………………………….Estoy solo y nadie me ayuda………………….…que no daría por ser otra persona o por haber muerto cuando nací………………………………………………..…¡¡No!!...…jamás desearía la muerte porque a pasar de todo en esta vida conocí a valiosas personas, amigables , lindas, como Iruka sensei, el viejo hokage, personas a las que les importo……………………………………………………………………………¡¡No señor!!...No soy un derrotista………………..Aunque suene muy trillado siempre hay una luz al final del túnel y no me daré por vencido…lo juro. Haré lo que sea para convertirme en ninja y en el gran hokage de esta aldea……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..¡¡De veras!!…._

Después de esto la ojijade encontró la hoja que leyó ese día cuando encontró el diario. Se sintió incapaz de seguir con la lectura. Le dolía mucho, recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que vio a su amigo, estaba de compras con su madre, una muchedumbre llamo la atención de la pequeña quien se abrió paso para contemplar a un niño de ojos azules llenos de lagrimas y cabello rubio que recibía los insultos y golpes de muchos, ella intento ayudarlo pero una mano tomo la suya: se la llevaron de allí. En su pequeña cabecita se formo la idea de que ese niño debía ser despreciado, odiado no sabia que hacer pero ella debía imitar esas acciones. Conforme paso el tiempo y lo vio entrar a la academia empezó a tratarlo con una basura, como un vil bufón pero siempre había algo en ella que le decía que no hiciera eso, que estaba mal.

Los ojos de la muchacha empezaron a cerrarse, estaba muy cansada. Algo aturdida apago la luz colocando el diario de su amigo bajo su almohada.

"_Donde quiera que estés te voy a encontrar y si en verdad dejaste este mundo Naruto, te voy a acompañar. Es una promesa_-pensó Sakura mientras el sueño la hacia su presa-_Mañana averiguare todo lo que necesito y nada se va a interponer...Te… lo…prometo"_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El cielo fue cubierto por nubes tormentosas, en menos de un minuto gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, y ruidosos truenos resonaron por toda la aldea. Ni un alma se divisaba por las calles obviamente por el temporal y porque eran mas de las 2 de la madrugada. El frío entraba en todas las casas, los niños dormidos se apretujaban mas dentro de las cobijas, las parejas se abrazaban entre si para darse mutuo calor e incluso los animales se juntaban para no ser congelados. Konoha tenia un clima muy especial, cuando salía el sol iluminaba todo y el calor era sofocante pero cuando caía la noche lloviese o no el viento helado se expandía, esto parecía un castigo sobre todo para las personas que pasaban sus días en la cárcel de ese lugar. Este sitio no era nada agradable, sus paredes llenas de moho y humedad, un techo por el cual la mínima gota de agua caía y un pequeño trapo en el suelo servia a los prisioneros como hogar hasta esperar la sentencia a las viles acciones cometidas.

Dos guardias Ambus resguardaban una celda en especial, su ocupante: un traidor. Durante un mes el sujeto había permanecido allí, sin hacer movimiento alguno, solo, sentado en el pequeño trapo que le servia de cama. Con desden se pasaba el día mirando por una pequeña abertura del lugar a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Tristemente todo esto había desaparecido, él prefirió venganza antes que luchar a lado de sus compañeros para fortalecerse y ¿todo porqué? por una simple razón, su hermano acabo con toda su familia, el trauma que sufrió fue muy duro, tanto que desde pequeño se vio consagrado a la oscuridad, su corazón se lleno de soledad y de frialdad, no tenia a nadie a su alrededor, vivía solo, al cuidado quizá de personas que por piedad le daban algo de protección pero él los despreciaba. No soportaba que nadie le tuviera lastima, no a él.

Mientras pasaron los años el chico entreno por si solo para mejorar sus habilidades, mas necesitaba el entrenamiento de un profesional calificado así que resignado entro en la Academia ninja donde sus habilidades se acrecentaron sin embargo no faltaron las molestias que lo acosaban día y noche por una fama que no se había buscado, él no entendía porque les atraía tanto, era incoherente mientras mas mal las trataba allí seguían, esto lo irritaba de sobremanera. En lo único que pensaba era en venganza.

Al fin llego el día de convertirse en gennin, logro las mas alta calificación de su clase pero para su mala suerte lo obligaron a formar equipo con un par de fenómenos fuera de ese mundo, la una como todas las demás lamía el suelo por donde pisaba y no se preocupaba en mejorar sus habilidades y el segundo un chico demasiado enérgico para su gusto y muy patético. Conforme paso el tiempo él se sintió a gusto con ellos, la formación de un equipo se hizo visible en las misiones todo hubiese seguido bien de no ser porque la maldad de Orochimaru lo alcanzo y lo obligo a alejarse de ellos. Ahora estaba allí, encerrado en una cárcel esperando la sentencia que ese mismo día a las 8 de la mañana se celebraría en los tribunales de justicia de la villa de la hoja.

El sonido de la apertura de una puerta llamo la atención del prisionero pero este pareció impávido y siguió en su postura original.

-Era hora de que llegaras Hyuga, me empezaba a congelar. Tengo familia sabes y ellos esperan que al menos pase un tiempito con ellos-reclamo el Ambu que estaba vigilando-¿Y donde esta la hermosa Hinata?

-¡Cierra la boca!-respondió fríamente el ojiblanco-Ella no vendrá. Me parece absurdo que el prisionero justamente ahora intente escapara.

-Es cierto no había necesidad de que viniera mas por el temporal que hay. Bueno, buena suerte. Nos vemos-sonrió el otro guardia Ambu y tomando a su compañero salio del lugar.

Neji suspiro y sentándose en una silla miro al fondo de la celda. Estaba oscuro mas los resplandores de los rayos iluminan el frío rostro del personaje que yacía allí.

-Me asombra que no le hayas roto la boca al imbécil que hablo así de tu prima eh, después de todo debes velar por ella ¿no?-se escucho una voz desde el interior.

-No te metas Uchiha. Vas a salir perdiendo, seria una lastima que en pocas horas llegaras al tribunal lleno de golpes ¿verdad?-sonrió burlonamente el Ambu.

-Tú no pudiste conmigo y jamás lo harás. El poder que tienes no me llega ni a los tobillos-respondió mordazmente.

-Créeme que por el respeto que le tengo a la Hokage y a mis compañeros no te parto la cara. Mañana recibirás tu sentencia. Y no me gustaría que se decepcionaran de mí al ver que ocasione una pelea con el traidor.

El condenado observo a los ojos de su vigilante. Estaba hartándose pero todo valdría la pena. Al fin sabría el camino que tomaría su destino si se convertiría de nuevo en parte de los ninjas de Konoha o si iba a parar a una muerte segura. Lo primero era más deseado que lo segundo.

-¿Que pasaría si me llego a quedar como ninja aquí?-preguntó cautelosamente el prisionero.

-Eso es asunto de la Hokage, supongo que entrarías con el rango con el cual saliste. Es decir como gennin-contestó monótonamente el ojiblanco.

-Hinata quería mucho a Naruto ¿verdad?-interrogo nuevamente el chico.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-contesto algo receloso el Hyuga.

-Cuando supe la muerte de Naruto el mismo que me lo informó se lo dijo a tu prima que hacia guardia aquí, deberías haberla visto se notaba que su corazón se había roto ni siquiera se puso así cuando escucho que su compañero Shino también murió-recordó el traidor.

-Naruto era un Ambu muy querido, no solo por sus habilidades sino por su corazón. Porque a pesar de la soledad en que vivió, no eligió ni el odio ni la venganza sino la alegría y la amistad.

El Uchiha permaneció en silencio. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Con rabia volteo a ver a la ventana. Desde que llego a ese lugar sus ex compañeros no habían parado de recordarle su error. La primera fue Hinata quien a pesar de su timidez le saco en cara lo mucho que hizo sufrir a Sakura, luego fueron Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji quienes hablaban maravillas del equipo Siete reconstruido junto con ese tal Sai. No sabia porque pero ese tipo le caía cada día mas mal, la primera vez que lo vio en la guarida de Orochimaru sintió repugnancia y odio, poco después supo porqué. En aquel encuentro vio como Sakura zarandeaba al chico y de inmediato se dio cuenta que no era mas que su suplente.

El equipo Siete, sus mejores años los vivió allí, cada vez que veía como Naruto y Sakura peleaban fingía hartarse mas por dentro se moría de las ganas por hacer lo mismo, poco a poco empezó a burlarse a costa de Naruto lo cual demostró el sentido del humor que hace mucho tiempo no sacaba, se podía decir que mientras estuvo con ellos la frialdad y el odio que durante años acumulo en su corazón desapareció para ser suplido por la fraternidad de Kakashi, la hermandad de Naruto y el amor de Sakura. Ahora su ex compañera de equipo y su ex sensei eran los únicos que quedaban de aquel equipo, los únicos.

Quizás a esas alturas ellos ni siquiera querrían verlos y era comprensible. Cada vez que Sakura y Naruto lo encontraban y le pedían que regresase el solo respondía que lo dejaran en paz, su objetito estaba fijado desde el momento que vio correr la sangre de sus padres y demás familiares, desde el momento que su hermano lo reto ha hacerse mas fuerte que él y a vengarse, desde el momento en que vio como solamente el odio por algo hacia mas fuerte a las personas. Nada de eso podría cambiar pero en esos momentos se sentía vació y porque no, arrepentido. A quien considero un hermano, se lo había llevado la muerte, a quien había visto como padre se lo llevo pero el rencor y la indeferencia, gracias a la información que el logró sacarles a algunos Ambus corroboro que Kakashi por alguna razón había pedido no actuar como guardia del traidor, quizá se lo merecía pero lo que mas dolía era haber perdido a la única persona que en realidad lo amo. A Sakura.

**Flash Back**

Después de 3 semanas de la muerte de Naruto.

-¿Como esta Sakura?-pregunto el joven como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ella esta en el hospital, tiene heridas de gravedad y la recuperación va a ser muy larga-contesto Kiba.

-Me refiero a como esta con esto de la muerte de…Ino, Shino y…Naruto.

-No lo sabe-se limito a responder el Ambu.

-¿No deberían decídselo?-interrogó el prisionero.

-Eso es responsabilidad de la Hokage, Nos prohibió visitarla, lo único que quieres es que se recupere, cuando lo logre se lo dirá. Ten en cuenta que esta noticia la va a destrozar, como a todos. Por lo que dudo mucho que vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

-No entiendo.

-Como piensas entender Uchiha, un traidor como tú, un asesino a sangre fría como va a entender, el dolor de perder a un compañero. Shino era mi mejor amigo, a pesar de su personalidad Hinata y el eran las mas grandes personas con las que pude contar, si no esta el es como si te arrancaran algo un brazo o una pierna. El equipo no volver a ser el mismo. Pero que sabes de equipo, tu nunca fuiste parte de uno, únicamente usaste a Kakashi, a Naruto y a Sakura para fortalecerte luego sin mayor importancia los abandonaste.

-Tú no sabes. ¡¡Cállate!!-se irrito el aludido.

-¿Callarme? ¿Porque lo haría? Me preguntaste como esta Sakura. Ja, como si te importara. Déjame decirte que en este momento esta tirada en una cama de hospital pero el dolor físico que tiene no se compara al que sentirá, cuando sepa la noticia su corazón se romperá, a pesar del tiempo el dolor no desaparece, primero te perdió a ti y luego a Naruto, su alma se llenara de rabia, de dolor, de desgarrador sufrimiento. Te preguntas como los se pues porque yo también perdí a mi amigo en batalla y a dos compañeros muy valiosos. Después de esto, ninguno de nosotros va a volver a ser el mismo. Y menos Sakura que fue golpeada dos veces por el mismo guante.

Kiba se levanto del asiento en que estaba y tiro una especie de pelota con fuerza hacia fuera, de inmediato un perro blanco y grande corrió tras ella.

-Perdiste tu hogar, los pocos amigos que tenias y la perdiste a ella. Crees que después de todo lo que hiciste a Sakura, va a volver a tu lado. Déjame decirte algo, trabajamos juntos y la conozco bien al igual que a mis otros compañeros, cada vez que ella y Naruto venia de una misión en tu búsqueda la decepción se hacia palpable, ella solo quería que regresaras por una promesa, promesa que Naruto jamás cumplió, promesa que les arrebato la mayor parte de su vida, promesa que causo mas mal que bien. Si ella se llega a recuperar de este cruel golpe, te va a odiar. Desperdicio casi toda su vida persiguiéndote y dudo mucho que su corazón perdone eso-terminó el Inuzuka

**Fin del Flash Back**

Él estaba consciente de eso, había sido cruel con sus compañeros quienes solo buscaban volver a ser la familia feliz de antes, pisoteo su orgullo y mas de mil veces los hirió físicamente. Como Kiba dijo las heridas físicas se curan pero el dolor interno no y el Uchiha sabía perfectamente lo que su ex compañera sentía por el: odio, rencor quizá hasta repugnancia. Solo algo lo impulsaba a salir de esa celda y era la pequeña esperanza de al menos cumplir lo que desde pequeño se prometió: al matar a su hermano solo le quedaba restaurar su clan pero ¿con quien? Unos ojos verdes y un cabello pelirrosa pasaron por su mente pro enseguida borró esa idea, en primer lugar ella lo odiaba, en segundo lugar el la seguía considerando una molestia y en tercer lugar con tanto daño que él le hizo a ella dudaba mucho que algún día lo perdonara.

"_Como si algún día__ yo fuera a pedir perdón_-pensó_"_

Ese era Sasuke Uchiha, un ser que había cometido errores y estaba consciente de ellos pero a pesar de eso su orgullo era mas grande que el arrepentimiento y pasara lo que pasara jamás admitiría la verdad: que su corazón había elegido mal y que mil veces hubiese preferido estar casado con Sakura, teniendo a Naruto como amigo y a Kakashi como un padre que metido en esa celda esperando una sentencia que justamente se merecía.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola amigos y amigas…se que me tarde una monotononon en subir esta historia pero tengo una excusa acabao de entrar a clases y bueno emtre los saludos a mis compañeras y la emocion olvide subirle..lo peor fueque ayer vine con toda la disposicion de poner este capitulo pero se me olvido guardar la historia en mi memori….. Si quer soy despistada…Gomen….

Ahora estaba releyendo los reviews y quiero agradecer a harryPeru, Kira92, leonardo, ferick, Loquin, blackko, Naruto-MX, sakura-tiznaddddddooooo, 1LU54, -Adriii-, Valerie.

En cuanto al comentario sobre el cabello que me hizo 1Lu54, debo admitir que tienes razon al principio cuando empeze a leer los fics y antes de siquiera pensar en publicarlos tuve tu mismo punto de vista hasta que me di cuenta que no hay muchos calificativos con cual hacer notar a tus personajes,por eso te pido por favor que si sabes otras manera de llamarlos que no sean En Sakura por ejemplo, pelirrosa, muchacha, chica, niña, ojijade, ninja o kunoichi me los digas…por fis…y gracias por tu critica… me sirvio mucho…

Bueno acabando con esto me despido y os prometo no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin otro capitulo, les prometo mucho misterio y aventura …Vay

Ah y otra pequeña cosilla….n,n

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review ReviewReview Review Review ReviewReview Review Review ReviewReview Review Review ReviewReview Review Review ReviewReview Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review ReviewReview Review Review ReviewReview Review Review ReviewReview Review Review ReviewReview Review Review ReviewReview Review Review Review


	5. Mas sobre la desaparicion de Akatsuki

4

**4. Más sobre la misteriosa desaparición de Akatsuki**

_Una extraña figura cubierta con una capa negra penetraba en una habitación, lentamente avanzo hasta llegar a una cómoda con un espejo, extendiendo su mano tomo una foto más no pudo divisar la imagen por la oscuridad reinante. Con cuidado la coloco en su sitio. Deslizándose con cautela empezó a rebuscar en un armario, buscaba algo pero ¿Qué? Desistiendo al no hallar lo que quería decidió salir de allí, se había infiltrado en la aldea noqueando a dos Ambus de guardia y estaba seguro que a esas alturas varios ninjas lo estarían buscando. Decidido se dirigió a la salida pero algo lo retuvo o mejor dicho alguien. Una dulce joven, sumergida en la profundidad de sus sueños, respiraba entrecortadamente. Su cabello rosa caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros y se removía constantemente, quizás producto de un viejo recuerdo o de un futuro que ella veía venir. Algo en la muchacha llamo la atención del misterioso sujetó quien con lentitud se acerco poco a poco. "Quién será" fue el primer pensamiento que azoto su cabeza sin embargo las siluetas de varios guardias recorriendo la aldea lo alertaron por lo que al no encontrar lo que buscaba escapo de allí. "Naruto"-suspiro la chica dándose la vuelta en su cama._

El sol entraba iluminando todo el recinto, Sakura se levantaba algo incomoda, no había podido dormir nada. En sus sueños el tortuoso recuerdo de la muerte de Naruto la atormentaba, al no saber como murió la chica imaginaba distintas escenas de la masacre cada una peor que la otra. Lo mejor para ella era confiar en que estaba vivo porque pensar que estaba muerto solo la ensombrecía más.

Bostezando se incorporo para cambiarse de ropa y acudir al despacho de la Hokage pero algo en su habitación la dejo asombrada. En el suelo toda su ropa yacía desbaratada, las ventanas estaba abiertas y que ella recordase la noche anterior las cerro además la foto de ella con Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi estaba boca abajo. Alguien había entrado allí pero ¿Quién? Instintivamente la joven buscó entre sus cosas, sus pergaminos, sus armas, su uniforme, hasta sus pocas joyas; todo parecía en orden entonces ¿qué rayos había pasado?

El recuerdo de un pequeño cuaderno llego a su mente, era lo único que hasta el momento no había revisado, raudamente se dirijo hacia su cama, tal vez para algunos no significaba mucho y para otros nada pero para Sakura Haruno ese objeto era de suma importancia. Aliviada comprobó que seguía debajo de su almohada. Confundida se recostó en una pared.

"_¿Qué paso mientras dormía? -_ pensó la kunoichi-_Será que olvide cerrar la ventana y el viento hizo caer la foto. Pero y la ropa, ¿se metería un gato?¡Oh, vamos!! ¡¡Reacciona!! Tienes cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar, quien quiera que entro ya se fue y no se llevo nada. Ahora concéntrate en tu plan."_

Despejando estas dudas la chica tomo su uniforme y salio para hablar con Tsunade.

En el camino veía extrañada que alguno de sus compañeros Ambus comentaban preocupados entre ellos, algo había ocurrido en la noche pero seguramente sin trascendencia o de lo contrario la Hokage hubiese dado la alarma y llamado a todos los ninjas disponibles, incluyéndola a ella que era la líder de un escuadrón completo. La gente iba y venia, muchos de ellos cuchicheaban como si aquella mañana se fuera a celebrar algo decisivo o importante. Definitivamente todos se portaban de manera fuera de lo común ese día.

Ahuyentando esas ideas la joven continúo con su camino. Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado al edificio de la Hokage, la puerta del despacho de su sensei se alzaba frente a la muchacha, ahora era donde todo comenzaba: su plan, sus mentiras y el camino que se había trazado. Ese era el primer paso.

Con decisión llamo tres veces. Shizune aun no había llegado y de haberlo echo se había ido a cumplir cualquier encargo porque no se encontraba allí.

-¡¡Adelante!!-se escuchó desde adentro.

Sakura abrió la puerta y colocando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro saludo.

-Buenos días Tsunade sensei.

La mujer que cargaba una bola de papeles en sus manos los dejo caer al ver de quien se trataba. Sai le había dicho que la actitud tomada por su aprendiz era extraña pero no al extremo. Su alumna le estaba dando una sonrisa cuando días atrás lo único que le daba eran puertazos y nada más. Algo desconfiada decidió seguir el juego hasta ver si el cambio era real o solo una treta.

-Buenos días, Sakura-respondió la rubia sentándose en su silla y mirando fijamente a la chica.

Si bien era cierto que en esos momentos no estaba para conversaciones analíticas ya que debía estar presente en el veredicto de Sasuke Uchiha y el tiempo se le había pasado volando, decidió charlar tranquilamente. Sakura era mas que una simple ninja de la hoja, era su amiga, la quería como una hija y no deseaba que el dolor de la muerte de un ser querido la cambiara así que si en ella estaba ayudarla a recuperarse, lo haría.

-Se que le extrañara mi visita. Sobre todo a estas horas de la mañana. Me imagino que tendrá importantes asuntos que atender pero no se preocupe, seré breve, vine a ofrecerle una disculpa.

Tsunade abrió ligeramente la boca de la impresión.

-Yo sé-siguió la joven-Que en estos días no me eh portado bien, de hecho no hice más que alejar a mis seres queridos pero debe entenderlo: simplemente me negaba a ver la muerte de mis compañeros. Ayer durante mí indagación en el lugar de sus asesinatos, entendí que no puedo vivir atada a un recuerdo y comprendí que con mi actitud lastimaba a todos los que intentaban ayudarme, en especial a usted. Por todo esto solo me queda darle mis más sinceras disculpas.

La Hokage observo a la chica, tenía su cabeza agachada y por el tono de su voz denotaba que en serio se arrepentía. A pesar de todo creía o mejor dicho quería creer en sus palabras así que sonriente se levanto y abrazo a su discípula.

-Claro que te perdono mi pequeña.

La ojijade sonrió, eso si que haba sido fácil se tardo mas en convencer a Sai de su supuesto cambio que a su sensei. Aunque debía entenderlo, su maestra siempre había confiado en ella, en su buen juicio y corazón por lo cual seria increíble creer que de la noche a la mañana la joven kunoichi se había vuelto en una total farsa.

-Eh…no quisiera retrasarla en lo que estaba haciendo-sonrió la muchacha.

-Es cierto-recordó la mujer - Sakura, no quisiera que te fueras. Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte, que hablar contigo. Pero en este momento tengo que hacer algo importante quizás de esto depende que tu disculpa no cambie.

-¿Porqué cambiaría?-pregunto indecisa la ninja.

-Olvídalo, desearía que volvieses mas tarde para hablar.

-Si no le importa, la puedo esperar aquí. Después de todo no tengo nada importante que hacer. Ya sabe después de la desaparición de Akatsuki…-menciono intencionalmente la joven.

Tsunade desvió en ese momento la mirada a una carpeta roja que se encontraba sobre la mesa entre varias de otro color.

-Si, tienes razón. Puedes quedarte si quieres. Pero te advierto que me voy a tardar mucho Sakura.

-No se preocupe si yo me siento incomoda aquí saldré a caminar un rato pero por el momento mi prioridad es quedarme a esperarla. Debemos hablar de muchas cosas-hablo seriamente la kunoichi.

La rubia sonrió y tomando una carpeta azul salio de la oficina convencida de que todo empezaba a tomar su cauce normal.

-¡Creí que nunca se iría!-susurro la ninja quien después de comprobar que la dueña del despacho caminaba por la calle lejos de allí, se lanzo sobre el escritorio a revisar los papeles.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ahí va el traidor de la villa

-Pobrecito, me da lastima.

-Solo pedía venganza.

-Pero no era motivo para que nos abandonase

-No digan eso imagínate si ante tus ojos matan a tu propia familia como te sentirías.

-Muy mal, me imagino.

-Ahora va a recibir su castigo que creen que le espere.

-La muerte o el perdón

Los murmullos de los aldeanos estaban sacando de quicio al Uchiha, el solo creía que lo llevarían de su celda al lugar donde se celebraría su juicio pero no que andarían exhibiéndolo por toda la calle como si de un bicho raro se tratara. A su lado iban el infaltable Neji Hyuga con su uniforme Ambu y al otro Kiba Inuzuka igualmente vestido. A ninguno pareció importarle los susurros de la gente, de echo se veían satisfechos con la cara de rabia que tenia Sasuke. Después de caminar un buen trecho ante las miradas de todo el mundo llegaron al fin a un edificio alto, pintado de color crema y con el techo rojo. Curiosos colores para el lugar en el que se decidía el destino de las personas.

Lentamente entraron al lugar, una habitación rectangular los esperaba, en el fondo se encontraba una mesa con 7 sillas: la central vacía y las demás tomadas por ancianos que no hacían más que releer los informes del acusado. Los Ambus condujeron a su prisionero a una silla con pulseras de hierro que se encontraba frente a la mesa.

-No es necesario. No pienso ir a ningún lado-respondió fríamente ante el movimiento de Kiba de ponerle las pulseras.

Los Ambus se miraron entre si y asintieron luego salieron del recinto. Los minutos pasaban y la principal persona que debía estar allí no llegaba, aburrido de esperar, el traidor decidió examinar uno por uno a sus juzgadores, cada uno lo miraba con ira y despreció. Quizás no fue buena idea entregarse y recibir un juicio justo pero a esas alturas era imposible arrepentirse. Además el era un Uchiha y no se iba a acobardar.

Un estruendoso ruido alerto a todos, parecía ser que alguien resbaló con algo y tiro todos los jarrones de adorno que estaban en la entrada.

-¡¡Rayos!!-Se escucho-¡¡Shizune, qué me manden la cuenta!! ¿¿A quien se le ocurre poner esto aquí??

De inmediato entro a la sala una mujer algo descompuesta pero seria con una carpeta azul en una mano seguida de otra, algo tímida y avergonzada que tomo asiento en una silla alejada como espectadora. Saludando cortésmente a los ancianos que la veían con cara de indignación, la Hokage se sentó en el centro.

-Bien, empecemos-hablo fuertemente la ojimiel-Estamos reunidos para dictaminar la sentencia contra Sasuke Uchiha, traidor de la villa de la hoja.

Todos asintieron, el pelinegro se removió incomodo en su silla. Estaba seguro que empezarían a nombrar todas las atrocidades cometidas y en nada le favorecería eso.

-Luego de marcharse de la aldea y tras matar a Orochimaru un asesino de clase S, el acusado opto por seguir su propio camino, a pesar de que algunos de sus compañeros insistían en que volviese el jamás acepto. Obsesionado con la venganza recluto a mucha gente creando un equipo llamado Hebi, este equipo es culpable de matar inocentes, robar en aldeas aliadas y cometer varias atrocidades con los aldeanos. No conforme con esto el líder de este, se enfrento varias veces con su ya fallecido hermano causando destrozos imposibles de reparar. Por lo tanto a Sasuke Uchiha se le dio el rango del asesino y traidor mas buscado de todas las aldeas. Para mayor detalle invito al consejo a revisar sus informes. Hace poco él fue capturado, sin oponer resistencia y en este momento se encuentra aquí para recibir su castigo. Ahora ¿la defensa quiere alegar algo?-pregunto la Hokage.

Nadie contesto. De hecho nadie sabía hasta el momento que "el traidor" tenía defensa y si era así ¿quien era?

El acusado se sorprendió tanto como los demás.

¿Quien querría, en su sano juicio, defenderlo? La respuesta estaba a punto de llegar.

-Tengo algo que añadir-un junnin salio de entre una nube de humo detrás de la silla de Sasuke, quien asombrado observo a su ex sensei.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y soy el defensor del acusado. Creo que antes de dar el veredicto deben escuchar algunos argumentos.

Todo el consejo, Shizune e incluso el prisionero se quedaron sin habla. Al fondo Tsunade sonreía con complicidad, era la única que sabía eso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Tenemos el placer de invitarla a la reunión de…"_

-¡¡Tonterías!!

"_Misión de clase A: Reciente actividad alrededor de la Aldea de la Lluvia demuestra que…"_

-¡¡Que interesante!! Pero nada que ver con lo que estoy buscando

"_Recibo por el consumo de productos en…"_

-¡¡Vaya!! Esa mujer si que debe dinero.

Uno tras uno los papeles iban volando por todo el despacho, una joven se encontraba sentada en el suelo revisando carpeta tras carpeta. Con suma paciencia sacaba del archivero de misiones los documentos y los revisaba rápidamente, sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo pues tarde o temprano la dueña del despacho o la asistente de la dueña entrarían y seria demasiado comprometedor que la encontrasen nadando en una mar de hojas.

Cuidadosamente guardo la última carpeta que había encontrado en aquel mueble, hasta el momento se había enterado de cosas bastante interesantes: en las últimas semanas las misiones de clase A habían aumentado, la Aldea de la Arena había sufrido varios ataques por asesinos de rango S, desconocidos hasta el momento y ese día se llevaría un juicio muy importante.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo esto la chica se encontraba decepcionada, quería saber algo mas sobre la desaparición de Akatsuki, y hasta el momento no había logrado nada. Al parecer la Hokage había dictaminado que la organización desapareció esa misma noche y no había emitido informe alguno.

Sakura se incorporo con lentitud, sin querer rozo con su mano una carpeta que fue a parar derechito al suelo. Rápidamente la chica la tomo e iba a ponerla en la mesa cuando algo en ella le llamo la atención.

"_Informe Privado"_

La ojijade recordó que al decir la palabra Akatsuki los ojos de su maestra se desviaron hacía esa misma carpeta y precisamente aquel objeto era el único que aun no había revisado.

-¡¡Pero como pude ser tan tonta?? ¡¡ Claro, aquí deben estar los datos y yo como loca desbaratando otras cosas!! -grito eufórica la chica.

Recordando que nadie debía enterarse de que estaba allí, guardo silencio enseguida y tomo asiento.

"_Estoy segura que de lo que esta dentro de esta carpeta depende el continuar mi búsqueda o darme por vencida-_pensó la muchacha_-¿Entonces porqué me da tanto miedo abrirla?"_

Con las manos temblorosas y tragando saliva la ninja decidió dejar aun lado su cobardía y temores y leer el contenido de aquel objeto, lentamente abrió el folio y de el saco un conjunto de papeles.

La primera hoja tenía los datos de la organización Akatsuki, como se había formado, sus integrantes más poderosos y conocidos y los desastres que habían cometido. Subrayado con un resaltador se encontraba el objetivo principal de la organización: capturar a los bijus. Y un poco mas al final de la pagina estaban los nombres de los miembros derrotados por la aldea. En la siguiente hoja se encontraban los sitios posibles en los que se los podía encontrar, el número de integrantes que viajaban en las misiones, las debilidades de algunos y algunos jutsus que solían utilizar. Al pie de pagina se encontraba un nombre: Capitán Yamato con el subtitulo de infiltrado.

Algo impaciente la pelirrosa paso a la siguiente hoja, donde encontró lo que buscaba:

_Akatsuki_

_Organización criminal, compuesta por algunos de los más poderosos criminales del momento. Cada miembro de Akatsuki era un criminal de clase S temido por sus tremendos poderes y su naturaleza despiadada. Los criterios exactos para ser admitido en el grupo eran desconocidos, pero unas extraordinarias capacidades de lucha, así como rasgos únicos, en cuanto a técnicas y habilidades eran seguramente los requisitos básicos. Algunos de sus miembros tuvieron que llevar a cabo pruebas o misiones antes de poder ingresar en el grupo. Los miembros de la organización se movían en parejas, de tal forma que las habilidades de cada uno podían suplir las carencias del otro, para cubrirse a la perfección en una batalla. Conforme paso el tiempo esta organización busco mas miembros para la captura de los bijus, se contaron con 10 integrantes que en general representaron a esta estructura los demás tenían un rango subordinado y solo transmitían información. Contando con esto se puede aseverar que Akatsuki desapareció por completo la noche que atacaron la aldea de Konoha, dentro de los cadáveres se reconocieron a los 10 asesinos más buscados. Los otros 18 cuerpos pertenecían al los miembros de una nueva asociación guiada por un ex miembro de la aldea de Konoha: Hebi. Tras esto se pudo reconocer en total 28 cuerpos de ninjas desconocidos y tres de Ambus caídos en combate. _

Sakura releyó dos veces el informe, según lo que decía solo 10 eran los miembros que se podía decir más representativos de Akatsuki pero sin contar al líder. Eso significaba que había alguien más. Si los 10 eran guiados por alguien entonces el onceavo miembro aun seguía por allí. Con el corazón a mil por hora la muchacha paso a la siguiente hoja. En el encabezado estaba el nombre de Itachi Uchiha, junto con una bibliografía extensa y sus fechorías, las siguientes páginas constaban con los datos de los otros miembros. Letra tras letra la joven se fue saciando de conocimiento, miles de ideas se galopaban en su cabeza. Al terminar el informe la kunoichi leyó que la Hokage daba por terminada la existencia de tal organización ya que sus potenciales miembros habían muerto y los demás asociados no representaban peligro alguno.

Indignada la ojijade se incorporo y dejo la carpeta en su lugar. Necesitaba tomar aire así que sin dudarlo salió al balcón para analizar cuidadosamente lo leído.

-Veamos-empezó a hablar consigo misma -Sai me dijo que no vio como Naruto murió, si todo paso como la ultima vez que el se trasformó no debió morir sino debió haber quedado desmayado por el desgaste de su chackra. En cuanto a Akatsuki, los cuerpos encontrados fueron 10, exactamente los 10 que se dan en el informe pero y ¿el líder? Se muy bien que Pein el supuesto cabecilla no era mas que otro subordinado. ¿Acaso el verdadero jefe era uno de esos 10? ¡¡No!! Lo dudo mucho. Ellos no son tan tontos, estoy segura de que al saber que se enfrentarían con poderosos enemigos no hubiesen puesto al descubierto a su líder a menos que se tratara de una treta pero ¿para qué?

Las ideas cruzaban por su cabeza tratando de ordenarse coherentemente.

-A menos que su plan haya sido atrapar a Naruto. No acabar con Konoha. Claro, se supone que ellos habían logrado atrapar casi a la mayoría de bijus hasta la fecha, si deseaban mas poder el demonio que encerraba Naruto podía habérselos dado. Entonces, ¡¡No!! Seria muy descabellado: ni siquiera el mas malvado de los lideres sacrificaría a sus mejores hombres por conseguir su objetivo o ¿si? De ser así mis suposiciones serian ciertas. Akatsuki no despareció, o por lo menos no toda, cuando todos acabamos desmayados después de la pelea puede que el líder haya permanecido oculto, tomo a Naruto y dejo a otra persona en su lugar. Pero eso seria demasiado obvio. Los exámenes de sangre, el cabello, la tipificación de su piel debía ser idéntica a la de Naruto y eso es imposible de lograr, no puede ser un clon porque este se desvanece con el tiempo al no tener energía de la cual sobrevivir, tampoco pudo ser un jutsu de ilusión porque obviamente al tocarlo cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta.

¿Entonces quien estaba enterrado en el lugar de su amigo? Tal vez sonaba descabellado pero la idea de ir a excavar en su tumba sonaba tentadora.

Tratando de calmarse la joven se recargo sobre el barandal a observar el cielo, estaba increíblemente despejado, quizá igual que el alma de la chica que ahora sabia que su querido rubio hiperactivo amigo estaba con vida. Ahora si tenia en que basar su pequeña esperanza.

Con una sonrisa decidió regresar al escritorio pero casi cae del susto al ver entrar a un ninja por la puerta con varios informes.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto el Ambu.

-¿Me conoces?-respondió intrigada la pelirrosa.

-No puede ser que me hayas olvidado tan pronto. Soy tu compañera de estrategias, la líder del escuadrón 2-la joven se quito la mascara que cubría su rostro revelando a una chica castaña con ojos cafés-Soy Ten ten, tu amiga.

La ojijade sonrió, desde que salio del hospital con el único que había charlado era con Sai. Hasta el momento ninguno de sus otros amigos se había acercado a ella. A pesar de todo, esto la reconforto. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que para variar no creyera que estaba loca. Antes de una madre, un compañero preocupón y una maestra frustrada, necesitaba una amiga.

-Hola, ¿como has estado?-pregunto la kunoichi.

-Bien, pero la que debería preguntar eso soy yo, desde que entraste al hospital no te había visto. Tsunade sama nos prohibió visitarte, supongo que a estas alturas ya te enteraste de lo que paso ¿verdad?-hablo tristemente Ten ten.

-Si ya lo se. Fue muy duro en un principio pero me eh recuperado y estoy lista para salir adelante-mintió la ninja.

-Me alegra oírte hablar así. Vine a dejar los informes de la misión que mí escuadrón tuvo pero veo que la Hokage no esta. Acabamos de llegar y estoy que me muero del hambre, te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo.

Sakura asintió y salio del despacho. Después de todo había encontrado lo que fue a buscar, una esperanza, una luz, algo con que seguir su camino.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El junnin carraspeo algo incomodo. Todos los presentes a excepción de la Hokage no le quitaban los ojos de encima, como si un oso vestido de payaso hubiese acabado de entrar al recinto.

-Bien, continuemos-hablo la ojimiel, interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio-Es hora de escuchar el alegato de la defensa. Kakashi, puede continuar.

Al escuchar a la Hokage todos volvieron en si de su sorpresa y el juicio continuo.

-Como me imagino que todos saben, Sasuke Uchiha fue uno de mis alumnos, formaba parte del equipo Siete del que yo era responsable. Si bien es cierto cometió un error al irse de la aldea puedo decir que al actuar como ninja jamás se le encontró queja alguna. Su comportamiento fue impecable. El siempre seguía las reglas y cumplía al pie de la letra todas sus misiones. Se podría decir que durante su etapa de ninja antepuso su obligación con la aldea a sus prioridades. Recalco esto-alzo la voz el peliplateado- porqué quiero que todos sepan que si Sasuke hubiese querido dañar a la aldea hubiese aprovechado desde un principio esta época. Él siempre le fue leal aun en los momentos más difíciles.

Murmullos de desaprobación resonaron por toda la sala.

-Los argumentos de asesinatos y violaciones ha varias reglas-continuó el defensor- Son incongruentes, si leen cuidadosamente los informes pueden ver que la mayoría de estos actos fueron cometidos por los miembros de su equipo, el Hebi.

-Y ¿como sabe que el no los guió a eso? Sasuke Uchiha era su líder y todos sabemos que no es una inocente palomita, ¿porqué confía tanto en él?-refuto un anciano

-Porque fue mi alumno, al pasar del tiempo tiendo a analizar a mis compañeros de equipo y sus actitudes. Por lo cual puedo llegar a juzgarlos y a saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, intenciones y motivaciones. El chico Uzumaqui aparentaba ser un irresponsable y bromista pero llegó a dar su vida por esta aldea, la joven Haruno parecía ser una niñita que solo le importaba andar tras un tonto sueño de amor y ahora es la mejor kunoichi de todo Konoha y el muchacho presente podrá ser todo lo que ustedes quieran menos asesino a sangre fría. Si el mato lo hizo por motivos no de gana.

-Entienda de una vez por todas algo: ni Naruto Uzumaqui, ni Sasuke Uchiha y ni Sakura Haruno son mas sus alumnos. El tiempo cambia a las personas. Usted no puede asegurar que el prisionero es el mismo de antes ni siquiera la muchachita Haruno es la misma ahora. Las desgracias, los entrenamientos y el choque de sentimientos cambian las actitudes-recalco otro de los ancianos.

-Eso lo tengo bien claro. Solo trato de evitar una injusticia. No trato de justificar las acciones de Sasuke solo intento que no se le eche la culpa de absolutamente todo. Tengo varias evidencias en las cuales algunos testigos aseguran que el prisionero jamás ordeno asesinatos y ataques. De echo varias veces el impidió las acciones de los miembros de su equipo. Si desean puedo convocar a los testigos para que hablen con ellos en una reunión pero el punto que quiero tratar es sobre el considerar traidor a este joven, es cierto que abandono la aldea, y a sus amigos pero también tomen en cuenta que el acabo con varios criminales que trabajaban para Akatsuki, evito que Konoha fuera atacada por esta organización y sobre todo arriesgo su vida por salvar a su ex compañera. Viéndolo de forma más estratégica, ¿quieren en verdad tener a Sasuke Uchiha como su enemigo?, ¿quieren sentenciar a una posible arma a favor de Konoha, a la muerte? La aldea ha perdido tres valiosos miembros, a pesar de la desaparición de Akatsuki no podemos asegurar paz eternamente. El tener a Uchiha como aliado no nos asegurara la tranquilidad pero si la victoria en las misiones y batallas. Piénselo. He terminado.

Diciendo esto el junnin guardo silencio observando a los ancianos y a la Hokage.

-¿Porqué hace esto?-pregunto fríamente el prisionero que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

-Sakura lucho por traerte de vuelta y Naruto se podía decir que paso su vida buscándote. No seria justo que ahora que volviese fueras a parar al cementerio-contestó el ninja copia.

-Shizune-llamo la mujer rubia-Dame por favor los datos que Kakashi te entrego ayer.

La pelinegra se levanto y se los entrego.

-Como pueden ver- hablo la Hokage al consejo-Tenemos argumentos a favor y en contra. Depende de ustedes la decisión que van a tomar.

Varios murmullos corrieron, Tsunade se alejó de los ancianos esperando que decidieran y se acerco a su asistente.

-Jamás creí que Kakashi accediera a defender a Sasuke-se asombro Shizune.

-El cree ciegamente en sus alumnos y en el cambio de las personas. Aparenta ser duro pero tanto Naruto como Sasuke y Sakura entraron en el fondo de su corazón, le dolió mucho perder a Naruto seria algo imperdonable ver morir a otro de sus alumnos-respondió la Hokage viendo tanto alumno como maestro esperar la sentencia.

-¿Usted que piensa de Sasuke?, Tsunade sama-pregunto la joven.

-No te puedo contestar eso. Hizo sufrir mucho a todo el mundo, se marcho y abandono a sus amigos. Sakura lloro lágrimas de sangre por el eso sin contar a Naruto. Para mi una persona que es capaz de abandonar a sus amigos por una vacía venganza no merece perdón pero debemos tomar en cuenta lo que dijo Kakashi. En caso de alguna guerra o ataque nuestra arma más fuerte seria el Uchiha.

-Bien hemos tomado una decisión-hablo un aciano llamando a la mesa a la Hokage.

Tras murmurar algo en el oído de la mujer. Todos en la sala guardaron silencio.

-Bien Sasuke Uchiha, después de analizar tu caso la aldea de Konoha ha decidido…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las nubes grises cubriendo el amplio cielo azul demostraban claramente que lo que se avecinaba era una intensa lluvia, el viento soplaba fuertemente y las delicadas hojas de los árboles bailaban al compás de la inexistente música natural.

Dos jóvenes ninja salieron del establecimiento más famoso por su ramen en toda Konoha: el Ichiraku. Al principio, la ojijade no estuvo de acuerdo en ir a ese lugar, a pesar de haber despejado muchas dudas y tener la seguridad de que su amigo no había muerto, la duda de ¿qué le estarían haciendo? o ¿donde ese encontraba? la carcomía, y el hecho de ir a su puesto favorito de ramen no le ayudaba en nada. Ten ten pareció notar esto pues estaba dispuesta a elegir otro lugar pero casi sin notarlo se vieron arrastradas por una multitud de aldeanos hambrientos que entraron al establecimiento. Ya allí, a las chicas no les quedo otro remedio que ordenar su comida, pues habría sido muy descortés salir sin pedir nada. Tras una larga conversación sobre misiones y batallas, anécdotas y curiosos datos, las dos terminaron sus respectivos tazones de ramen, Sakura con algo de dificultad pues hace días que no probaba bocado y la comida le sabía a rayos, con rapidez salieron de lugar antes que terminara de repletarse.

A medida que caminaban un silencio abismal crecía entre ellas. Si bien era cierto hasta hace un momento habían estado charlando alegremente ahora parecía que ninguna quería abrir la boca. Ten ten por su parte no sabia de que hablar, ya le había dicho todo sobre su misión y no quería tocar ningún tema referente a la muerte de sus compañeros pues sabia que esto pondría triste a su amiga. En cuanto a Sakura, desde hacer rato que le venia rondando una duda en su cabeza pero no sabia como empezar. Además si llegaban al despacho de la Hokage ni Sakura ni Ten ten podrían hablar con tranquilidad. Con decisión la pelirrosa formuló la pregunta que tanto la estaba atormentando desde hace rato.

-¿Crees en verdad que Akatsuki desapareció?

La castaña se detuvo al oír esto. Viendo a su amiga fijamente a los ojos contesto.

-No lo se, desde pequeña eh creído que hierba mala nunca muere y dudo mucho que ellos hayan desaparecido. Según Neji, los miembros más fuertes de esa organización murieron, pero aun hay algo que no me cierra del todo. Algo que ocurrió la noche del ataque a Konoha.

Sakura se detuvo.

-¿Te refieres a cuando Ino y Shino murieron?

-Y también Naruto-recordó Ten ten.

-Si claro-acepto la ojijade- pero dime ¿que paso? Que yo recuerde tu te quedaste con el segundo escuadrón resguardando las puertas de Konoha.

-Exacto, Akatsuki jamás llego a atacar en realidad la aldea pero aquella noche cuando todos estábamos de guardia, Chouji dio la voz de alarma, supuestamente había visto a un Akatsuki venir en esta dirección. Rápidamente me adelante con dos Ambus a inspeccionar, al llegar a un claro vimos en efecto un sujeto vestido con la capa de la organización, cuando lo íbamos a atacar un gran estruendo en las puertas de Konoha nos distrajo, al regresar a ver el se había marchado. Pensando que era una trampa volví con mi escuadrón, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando los halle desmayados en la puerta. Creí que Akatsuki había entrado para atacar la aldea, rápidamente inspeccione todo el lugar con ayuda de los compañeros que seguían conscientes pero no vi al enemigo por ningún lado. Poco después divise a un Ambu que venia desde el lugar en que la batalla se realizo y vi como la Hokage abandonaba el despacho y salía.

-¿Quieres decir que dos akatsukis más estuvieron cerca? El uno fue usado como carnada y el otro provoco la explosión-analizo la kunoichi.

-Eso es lo que pensé Sakura. Por lo tanto cuando me dijeron que los 10 miembros mas fuertes de Akatsuki habían muerto estuve renuente a creerlo, le presente mi informe a la Hokage y ella me dijo que pudo haber existido la posibilidad de que en efecto aquella noche un Akatsuki se aproximó a Konoha pero con la intención de distraernos para que no ayudásemos a nuestros compañeros, según Tsunade sama, todo fue una simple estrategia de clones, el verdadero asesino se encontraba peleando en las afueras de la aldea y lo que vimos fue un simple jutsu de clonación.

-Pero…

-¿Y si no fue así?-completo la castaña- Si en verdad se trato de otro Akatsuki, querría decir que uno sigue vio, y ese uno puede hacer la diferencia entre la paz y la guerra.

La ojijade pensaba a medida que caminaba, si ese uno era el líder de la organización sus sospechas estaban mas que confirmadas, este sujeto había permanecido oculto para llevarse a Naruto y en efecto para esto sacrifico a sus mas valiosos hombres pero aun le quedaba una duda para que diablos se acerco a Konoha, no le bastaba con quedarse oculto hasta que terminasen de pelear y luego llevarse al rubio… ¿Que intención tendría para provocar esa distracción? A menos que…

-Ten ten-se detuvo la joven-¿Cuando revisaste a tu escuadrón no notaste algo extraño?

-Se lo que estas pensando, Sakura-contestó la chica- Akatsuki bien pudo haber tomado los cuerpos de mis compañeros y cambiarlos por los de los asesinos para que sobrevivieran y sin darnos cuenta matáramos a nuestra propia gente. Créeme esa idea me cruzo por la cabeza. Pero revise a cada uno, estaban aturdidos pero no tenían ningún jutsu ni nada por el estilo, eran ellos.

Sakura asintió. Algo no le cuadraba del todo, si el líder no mato al escuadrón de Konoha fue por algo, pero ¿para que? Lo mas lógico seria pensar que en ese momento este aprovecho y tomo el cuerpo de un Ambu para cambiarlo por el de Naruto pero para esto se necesitaría tener el mismo tipo de cabello y sangre, eso sin contar con rasgos físicos.

-Todo volvió a ser normal a excepción de Eiden-siguió la castaña.

-A ¿que te refieres?

-Pues que el pobre quedo traumado ya que nosotros ayudamos a levantar los cuerpos y desde ese día renuncio a ser Ambu, abandonando la aldea con permiso de la Hokage se fue vivir a la aldea de la arena.

La pelirrosa guardo silencio, un torbellino de ideas se había desatado en su cabeza.

-Es razonable supongo. El chico merecía vacaciones, desde hace tiempo se venia comportando de forma extraña. Bueno, será mejor que entremos ¿verdad Sakura?

La nombrada dio un respingo, casi sin notarlo habían ido a para a la oficina de la Hokage. Mas en esos momento no estaba con ganas de hablar con nadie solo quería pensar y sabia que si entraba al despacho lo primero que haría al ver a su maestra era zarandearla exigiendo respuestas.

-Creo que mejor no entro. Me duele la cabeza. Discúlpame por favor con Tsunade sensei. Gracias por todo. Nos volveremos a ver.

Diciendo esto la chica se retiro. Ten ten la observó extrañada. Sin más entro al despacho.

A todo esto Sakura trataba de armar el inmenso rompecabezas que tenia frente a ella. En primer lugar, la muerte de Naruto, un Akatsuki mas quien seria el líder y ahora un ex ninja de la hoja traumado por ver cadáveres. Eso no le cerraba. Entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

-Y si-hablo la joven para si misma- Akatsuki no era la única que tenía un infiltrado, y ¿si Konoha tenía un espía, y ese espía era Eiden?

Un fuerte trueno resonó en todo Konoha. Con prisa la muchacha corrió hacia su casa, necesitaba pensar y de nada le servia andar caminando totalmente empapada.

Cristalinas cortinas de agua cubrieron toda la aldea, en una habitación una muchacha pelirrosa caminaba de un lado al otro concatenando ideas, fuera en un árbol cercano una misteriosa figura la vigilaba.

"_Sakura Haruno, digna aprendiz de un sannin. Te subestime jovencita pero por mas que busques jamás lo vas a encontrar-_pensó_"_

Después de esto la silueta desapareció, dejando tras de si a una chica confundida, un viejo diario y a toda una aldea a punto de caer en una trampa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos!!Estoy muy feliz, anduve revisando los reviews y vi que hay un paisano mio tambien metido en esto…Me alegra no ser la unica que le agrade escribier ademas me encanta que les haya gustado mi historia.

Se que me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, la verdad tuve mucho trabajo, como recien ingrese a mi instituto, los profesores nuevos y ponerme al tanto con mis compañeros…Bueno ustedes saben…

Espero que no se hayan enojado, todos los dias me imaginaba a mi metida en una habitacioon oscura con todos mis lectores acorralandome y a punto de matarme por mi tardanza…Nuevamente lo siento, prometo firmemente actualizar cada semana para no dejarlos colgados siemrpe y cuando reciba muchos comentarios….

Habiendo dado mis miseras disculkpas los dejo con este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado: preguntas o sugerencias ya saben que hacer den un click en el botoncito de go y dejemen un review…

Hasta la proxima

Por cierto alguien sabe como se dice hasta luego o adios en chino??


	6. Un viaje a la Aldea de la Arena

5

**5. Misión de tipo A, un viaje a la Aldea de la Arena**

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Como pudiste hacer tal estupidez Nillh????!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Más durito!!!! Creo que el País de la Ola no te ha escuchado aun.

-¡¡¡¡Es inconcebible que nos hayas hecho esto!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡Todo por un capricho o una corazonada!!!! Nosotros no podemos dejarnos llevar por absurdas emociones. ¡¿En que pensabas?!

Dos figuras, una femenina y otra masculina discutían en una especie de cueva que, escondida entre las montañas, era el refugio seguro de asesinos y ladrones. La lluvia que caía en esos momentos ahogaba sus gritos. A unos cuantos kilómetros las luces de la ciudad de Konoha indicaban que a pesar de la tormenta sus habitantes seguían laborando y cuidando de la prosperidad de la villa.

-¡¡¡¡Entiéndelo Aisha!!! Estoy seguro que si recupero el objeto que vi tomar a esa chica…digo, que recordé yo...

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Tú qué???!!! Volverás a la inútil vida que llevabas, correrás a los brazos de personas que desde pequeño te rechazaron, entiéndelo de una vez por todas. Esto es lo mejor. Somos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca y no dependemos de nadie…

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Tenemos que matar y atacar a personas que nada nos han hecho y todo por culpa de ese sujeto.

-Ese sujeto como tu lo llamas es nuestro líder, nos rescato de la vida que teníamos, nos dio techo y comida, ayudo a que nos hiciéramos mas fuertes e innumerables veces te ha protegido arriesgando su propia bienestar¡¡¡¡Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él!!!

-Te recuerdo que yo no necesito que nadie me cuide. Ya estoy bastante crecidito para andar con niñera de un lado para el otro-se enfado el muchacho.

-Eso lo se, querido-sonrió la chica y tomando el rostro de su acompañante, en señal de comprensión, lo acerco a sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

-¡¡¡Qué bonito!!! Yo estilando afuera y ustedes en plena fiesta-se escucho una voz.

Los dos chicos se separaron al instante. Una persona cubierta con una capa entraba en ese momento al lugar.

-Al parecer la intromisión de Nillh a la Hoja paso desapercibida -señalo el hombre-Parece ser que hoy se celebraba un juicio muy importante en ese sitio y la atención de la Hokage estaba en eso.

-¿Quiere decir que no hay peligro si decido regresar?- hablo esperanzado el joven.

-¡¡¡¡Ya cállate tonto!!!! ¿Que no ves que él acaba de arriesgar su vida por averiguar si en ese lugar saben tu identidad o no?

-Ni siquiera yo mismo se quien soy y ¿crees que esos aldeanos lo sabrán?-ironizo el chico- De todas maneras se lo agradezco.

-No tienes porque. No logre averiguar nada-respondió la figura encapada-Al parecer nadie con tus características ha vivido allí. Seguro ese recuerdo que tuviste fue en otro lugar, la kunoichi que según tú parecía que conocías y que tomo el cuaderno que supuestamente es tuyo, no existe. Nunca ha vivido allí y estoy seguro que nunca lo hará. Se que ansias saber quien eres pero no puedes andar por allí dejándote llevar por fugaces imágenes que crees que son tuyas. Muchas veces el cerebro tiende a crear recuerdos de la nada como forma de escapar a la realidad.

Nillh suspiro.

-No se porque pero algo en ese objeto me dice que allí están todas las respuestas que busco.

-Lo siento, no podemos seguir aquí y entenderás que no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida volviendo a ese lugar. Así que mañana mismo partiremos con dirección a la Aldea de la Arena.

El muchacho bufo de ira pero acato la orden.

-Con su permiso, me retiro-señalo adentrándose en la cueva.

-¡¡¡Aisha!!!-llamo el extraño sujeto.

-Lo sé-asintió la chica adivinando los pensamientos del hombre-Debo evitar que vuelva a Konoha. Debo evitar que busqué ese estupido diario y debo evitar que fuerce su mente a recordar el pasado.

-Muy bien. Será mejor poner tierra de por medio, para facilitarte las cosas iremos a hacerle una rápida visita a Gaara.

-Eso será muy interesante. Ansiaba destruir algo y ahora tendré que.

-Mañana en la mañana volveré por ustedes. Tengo que avisar a los hombres que tengo allá.

Diciendo esto el hombre salió del lugar mientras la chica sonriente se acercaba a lado del joven que a primera vista le había robado su corazón.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una mujer cargada de papeles entro al edificio de la Hokage, con presteza paso por algunas puertas hasta llegar a su escritorio. Aliviada al dejar semejante carga se seco el sudor que caía por su rostro y al ver la puerta del despacho semiabierta, decidió tocar para ver si su dueña ya había llegado.

-¿Puedo pasar Tsunade sama?-llamo una muchacha pelinegra.

-Pasa Shizune-ordeno la mujer.

-Lamento molestarla pero esta mañana llego un mensaje de la Arena. Parece ser que es urgente pero como aun no llegaba no pude entregárselo.

-Esta bien. Dámela-Diciendo esto la Hokage se levanto de su sillón y acompaño a su asistente a buscar la dichosa misiva.

La chica abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y tomo un pequeño pergamino verde que aquel mismo día había llegado, al instante se la dio a la ojimiel.

-La veo algo preocupada lady Tsunade-observo la joven.

-No es nada, creí que este día vendría a visitarme Sakura pero no la veo por ningún lado. Ten ten me dijo ayer en la tarde que ella me había estado esperando pero repentinamente se sintió mal y se fue.

-Le va a decir lo de Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad?

-No me queda otro camino Shizune, ella tiene todo el derecho a saberlo. De seguir ocultándole cosas va a terminara odiándome.

-¿Es cierto que ya todo volvió a la normalidad? Es decir que ella ya no esta aislada ni llenándose de odio.

-Al parecer si, antes de ir al juicio hablamos. Creo que también se dio cuenta que empezaba a alejarse de nosotros con su actitud.

-Me alegra mucho, Sakura es una buena chica y siempre ha sido sensata con respecto a esas cosas. Naruto, Ino y Shino murieron y no hay nada que podamos hacer para traerlos de vuelta solo vivir nuestra vida con normalidad recordándolos con alegría.

-Vaya no te conocía esos dotes de oradora-sonrió la rubia.

-Es solo decir lo que se siente. Cosa que debería hacer cuando cierto ermitaño la visite de nuevo en la noche.

La Hokage se sonrojo y rápidamente entro a su despacho. Con rapidez se sentó en su sillón y resignada abrió el pergamino.

_Urgente._

_Lamento interrumpirla en sus funciones, se que tendrá miles de cosas encima por lo que seré breve. Últimamente mi Aldea ha recibido varios ataques, los que lo hacen solo buscan matar por diversión, a pesar de que mis ninjas los confrontan salen mal heridos, muchos están luchando por sus vidas, nuestro equipo medico no esta tan avanzado como el suyo y hacen lo que pueden, además, se que no será de su agrado pero al parecer los que atacan la Aldea son miembros de Akatsuki, se que todos acordamos que esta organización había desparecido pero al parecer no fue así. Estos miembros son demasiado fuerte y mi gente cada día esta cayendo ante su sed de sangre. Necesito que por favor me brinde su ayuda, mandando a algunos Ambus que me ayuden a enfrentarlos._

_Por los antiguos lazos de Amistad que nos unen y dándole las gracias anticipadamente me despido._

_Att: El Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena._

-No puede ser-susurro la ojimiel poniéndose completamente pálida.

Algo aturdida la mujer se incorporo y mando a llamar a su asistente, olvidándose de todo incluso de su querida alumna, la Hokage acudió a hablar con los escuadrones Ambus, para su mala suerte casi la mayoría se encontraba en misiones.

Cada vez la rubia se sentía peor, últimamente no solo la Arena recibía ataques de ese tipo sino varios países que confrontaban sus límites con Konoha, preocupada por no decir angustiada se paso casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde revisando informes y documentos.

Comprobando que algunos Ambus se encontraban en la villa, mando a llamar a uno de ellos.

Desesperadamente inspecciono el lugar de la desaparición de Akatsuki sin encontrar nada, de vuelta en su despacho reviso papel tras papel. Ella tenía todas las pruebas de la desaparición de esa organización allí. Entonces ¿que rayos estaba pasando?

-Ya mande a llamar a Sai. Estoy seguro que estará aquí pronto. Será mejor que descanse un poco, hoy ha sido un día muy agitado para usted-aconsejo Shizune.

-No te preocupes. Ve a descansar. Yo me quedare hasta darle la misión a Sai-respondió algo distante la Hokage.

Algo confundida, la pelinegra se retiro dejando completamente sola a su jefa en el despacho.

La luna se elevaba majestuosa sobre el cielo despejado, las calles horas antes tan pobladas ahora reflejaban la soledad de la medianoche, una mujer observaba pensativa todo este ritual desde su balcón. Hace mucho tiempo que no se detenía a contemplar cosas tan simples como el brillo de la luna, el resplandor de las estrellas e incluso el extraño baile de las hojas al compás del viento.

Al ser la persona más importante de Konoha tenia como deber dar una imagen de rigidez y responsabilidad, esas pequeñas cosas quedaban relevadas por misiones e incluso por delegaciones a países vecinos, siempre estaba bajo la mira de todos evitando caer en un error. ¿Pero y si los cometía? Ella era un ser humano, no una especie de divinidad perfecta. ¿Que pasaba si de ese error dependían muchas vidas?

-Es muy tarde… ¿No deberías ir a descansar, Tsunade?-una voz conocida llamo la atención de la ojimiel.

-Pensé que te habías vuelto a ir Jiraya-sonrió la Hokage.

-No te desharás de mi tan pronto-contesto el ermitaño acercándose al balcón en donde su amiga estaba.

-No te vi en el juicio. ¿Creí que estarías allí?

-¿Porque lo haría? El destino del Uchiha me tiene sin cuidado-hablo el hombre mirando al cielo.

-Si es así entonces ¿porque regresaste?... Bueno no es que no te quiera aquí…-se apresuro a componer la rubia.

-Ya entendí-respondió el sannin- Volví porque sabia que me necesitarías. Además estoy por publicar un nuevo libro y quiero medir la respuesta de mis lectores. Pero dime ¿porque estabas tan pensativa?

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje.

-¡¡¡Uy!!! Eso si que asusta-bromeo el peliblanco.

-Déjame terminar- se enojo la rubia-Era del Kazekage de la Arena, al parecer los ataques se incrementaron de manera monstruosa. Varios aldeanos han salido heridos, miles de ninjas están entre la vida y la muerte y la única protección que la Arena tiene en estos momentos es Gaara.

-Pues parece que deberás enviar a algunos ninjas para que la protejan. Es lo mas lógico y ¿por eso te estresas tanto?

-Es que…-empezó la mujer-Eso no es todo… Al parecer los que atacan la aldea, bueno…, parece ser que tienen las mismas características que los asesinos de Akatsuki.

Jiraya enmudeció.

-¿Creí que habían muerto? ¡¡¡¡Descartaste la idea de que alguno viviera porque según tú los que quedaban solo eran enemigos débiles!!!-se enfureció el hombre.

-¡¡¡¡Crees que no lo se!!!-grito la mujer- Me confié demasiado hasta tal punto de creer que solo los 10 que murieron eran los mas fuertes de esa organización.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto?-pregunto fríamente el ermitaño.

-Si lo se, que me equivoqué, la Aldea puede estar en peligro y…

-¡¡¡¡No!!! Que si te equivocaste con esto también lo hiciste con Naruto. Y si fue así, nunca te lo perdonare-respondió el peliblanco.

-Jiraya…-intento defenderse la Hokage pero su amigo ya se había ido.

La rubia volvió a mirar al cielo mientras una triste lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sol salía gloriosamente alumbrándolo todo y dando la bienvenida al nuevo día. Muchas personas caminaban por sus casas tratando de alejar el sueño de sus mentes, otras se llenaban de energía para empezar con sus labores y los más perezosos seguían acostados en su cama. Todo en conjunción de un nuevo despertar. Aparentemente tranquilo…Solo aparentemente…

-¡¡¡¡No puedo creer que no estén aquí!!!!-refunfuñaba molesta la ojijade.

En las puertas de Konoha dos figuras obviamente ya despiertas esperaban impacientes por no decir molestas a sus compañeros.

-Estoy seguro que no tardan en llegar -justifico el pelinegro.

-Por favor Sai, mejor ni me hables. Te parece bonito meterte a mi cuarto a la medianoche solo para decirme una misión. Acaso no conoces el teléfono. Es un aparatito que sirve para hablar con otras personas a distancia, te informo-reclamo la pelirrosa.

El pintor se limito a alejarse de su compañera y esperar sentado bajo un árbol, la verdad parte del mal humor de Sakura se debía a el, cualquiera hubiese llamado o enviado un mensaje pero el no era cualquiera.

Después de enterarse de los resultados del juicio se dirigió presuroso a hablar con la Hokage. Cuando la encontró no le dio ni tiempo para hablar, la mujer le ordeno que tomara 5 Ambus y se dirigiera a la Arena con urgencia pues esta necesitaba de refuerzos. Ni corto ni perezoso el chico eligió a Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee y Ten ten. A parte de ser sus amigos ellos tenían habilidades únicas que en ese momento les serviría de mucho. Con premura se encamino a esas horas de la noche a la casa de su amiga, decidido a no despertar a los padres de la muchacha trepo por un árbol y cayó frente a la ventana, esta estaba abierta. Sigilosamente se deslizo por ella pero cual no seria su sorpresa al sentir casi al instante, el filo de una kunai en su cuello. Sakura no estaba para nada dormida. Después de despertar a todos los vecinos con gritos y reclamos y luego de informarle de la misión Sai salio corriendo de allí con dirección a la casa de Hinata. Solo esperaba que con la chica no sucediera lo mismo. Ya eran muchos sustos para esa noche.

-¿Estas seguro que vendrán?-pregunto impaciente la joven acercándose.

-Si, Hinata se encargó de llamarlos por en la noche. Luego de que casi me matas debía tomar mis precauciones ¿no?

-¿Haber dime que querías que hiciera? ¿Que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos o no, mejor, con una tacita de café? Piensa, era mas de la medianoche, para mi eras un extraño que entraba por mi ventana quien sabe a hacer que cosas.

-¿Seguro que no me confundiste con el fantasma nocturno de Konoha?-se burlo el pintor.

-Eh, ¿A que te refieres?-interrogo la kunoichi algo desconcertada.

-Nada. Solo una historia de fantasmas que algunos Ambus cuentan. Creo que los pobres trabajan demasiado, fíjate que hace tres días vieron en la noche a una figura que según ellos después de noquear a dos de sus compañeros, entro a la Aldea, pensaron que era un intruso o espía así que lo siguieron. Un escuadrón completo rondo por todo el lugar pero esa misteriosa silueta jamás apareció. ¿Qué te parece?

-El gato-murmuro la joven recordando el desastre en su cuarto y la ventana abierta.

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto confundido el chico.

-Pues que me parece que no son cuentos de fantasmas. Escucha, anteayer en la mañana encontré mi cuarto completamente desordenado. Todas mis cosas estaban regadas, parecía que alguien había entrado buscando algo. Primero pensé que quizá olvide cerrar la ventana y un gato entro pero ahora que me cuentas eso…

-De manera que ¿por eso estabas despierta y casi me matas? Esperabas que el intruso regresara ¿verdad?

-El culpable siempre regresa a la escena del crimen ¿no?

-Y ¿se llevaron algo?-pregunto seriamente el pelinegro.

-Pues…No

-Entonces estoy seguro que en efecto un animal entro, dime quien se va a atrever a cruzar las barreras de Konoha. Golpear a dos Ambus y meterse a tu cuarto solo para desbaratarlo y salir de allí con las manos vacías. Es algo ilógico ¿no crees?

-Si, pero que tal si buscaba algo-insistió la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu uniforme? ¿Tu ropa? ¿Tus armas? Vamos, solo que tengas algo realmente valioso que no te pertenezca pero que haya ido a parar a tus manos por pura coincidencia, lo cual dudo mucho-sonrió el joven.

Sakura apretó más su mochila. Claro que tenia algo preciado pero le resultaba raro que ese misterioso sujeto buscara justamente el diario de Naruto que por seguridad ahora llevaba con ella. Moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación la muchacha volvió a mirar hacia la entrada.

Rápidamente 4 personas atravesaron la puerta principal, parecía que habían recorrido toda la aldea corriendo, lucían cansados e incluso el mas serio de todos llevaba varias gotas de sudor. Tanto Sai como la ojijade se acercaron a sus compañeros.

-¡¡¡¡Hola Sakura!!!!-saludo jovialmente Ten ten.

-Buenos Días. ¿Como están?-preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

-Hmp-fue el único saludo de Neji.

-Mi bella flor de cerezo, ¿como has estado? Por la belleza que irradias puedo ver que has vuelto a florecer-recito emocionado Lee.

-Es que no es belleza…-bromeo Sai.

-Es rabia-grito la kunoichi-¿Como se les ocurre llegar a esta hora? ¿Que parte de que la Arena nos necesita urgentemente, no entendieron?

-No fue nuestra culpa. Si hubiese sido por nosotros habríamos llegado antes que ustedes, pero en el camino la Hokage nos detuvo lo que evito que llegáramos a tiempo-justifico el joven Hyuga.

-¿Qué les dijo?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

Todos se miraron algo incómodos.

-Nos deseo buena suerte, eso es todo-mintió Lee.

Ten ten miro a su compañero algo triste, odiaba mentir pero debía tomar muy en cuenta la recomendación de Tsunade. Sakura había sufrido mucho casi se deja llevar por el dolor, la ira y el odio, era injusto que después de haber salido de esa desolación ella la empujara de nuevo contándole sobre el destino de su ex compañero. La Hokage había sido clara en esa advertencia: No decirle nada de Sasuke Uchiha a la chica.

La castaña entendía muy bien eso, la información debía decírselo Tsunade, nadie más. Además como esa era la primera misión de Sakura después de su recuperación, ellos debían ver su comportamiento y cuidarla en caso de que algo llegara a suceder. En nada ayudaría que la joven perdiera el control debido a esa noticia.

Sakura observo a todos. Sabía que le mentían, que algo ocultaban y que no confiaban en ella pero a esas alturas lo que pensaran o dejaran de pensar sus "amigos" le importaba un reverendo rábano. Después de saber lo que paso con Akatsuki y sacar sus propias conclusiones la joven estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por el todo. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran: si estaban a favor o en contra, lo único que quería era encontrar el paradero de su amigo y decirle lo que por tanto tiempo no dijo por miedo.

El primer paso para conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba se le había presentado en esa misión, no solo ayudaría a la Arena sino que hablaría con el famoso Eiden quien definitivamente no le causaba buena espina. Solo ese chico podría aclararle las dudas que tenia para armar ese enorme rompecabezas de desapariciones y misterios.

Sin esperar más, la kunoichi trepo a un árbol y se encamino hacia su destino seguida de sus compañeros.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El manto cristalino y calmado del agua era interrumpido nuevamente por una muchacha de unos 15 años que desde que llego a ese lugar no dejaba de molestar la paz del río y de sus pequeños habitantes. Con presteza la chica de ojos azules y cabello negro nadaba para atrapar el almuerzo de aquel día, algo aburrida, por no obtener la ayuda de su amigo decidió dar por terminado el juego y con una extraña técnica hizo que una pequeña explosión ocurriera en el agua lo cual literalmente mando a volar a miles de peces. Muy orgullosa decidió ver lo que pensaba su camarada al respecto pero para su decepción vio que el joven seguía acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol sin despegar la vista de las nubes.

-¿Que pasa Nillh? ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Nuevamente pensando en ese estupido objeto????!!!!-pregunto la joven sentándose a su lado.

-¡¡¡Basta Aisha!!! Pareces disco rayado. Desde que salimos de la Hoja has estado con lo mismo y lo mismo. El líder se encargo de alejarme de ese lugar e intento olvidarlo, pero tú sigues recordándomelo cada 5 minutos. ¡¡¡¡Vamos!!!! Estamos en este lugar, tranquilo y maravilloso ¿Podrías dejar de pelear por lo menos por un momento?

La chica asintió resignada y con presteza encendió una hoguera. Sabia que lo único que conseguiría la paz era un buen plato de pescado frito para el hambre atroz de su compañero.

-Sabes a veces pienso que el destino hizo que esa noche nos encontráramos-recordó la pelinegra mientras cubría con algo de especias los peces.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el chico incorporándose y viendo con ojos golosos la comida.

-De no ser porque aquella noche te encontré mal herido en medio del bosque jamás nos hubiésemos conocido. Hasta ahora no entiendo como fuiste a perder la memoria. Solo pensar que tu Aldea te perseguía para matarte, me estremece. Éramos tan solo niños. Ves porque no podemos sentirnos mal por los asesinatos que realizamos, quien sabe si entre esas personas esta el maldito que te golpeo y te echo de tu hogar y el asesino que mato a mis padres.

-Yo no creo en eso. Es mas ni siquiera recuerdo que me hayan sacado de mi supuesta casa. Solo tenemos la palabra de ese tipo.

-Acaso no confías en él. Escucha, ¿no crees que de haber querido dañarnos nos hubiese matado cuando nos encontró débiles y hambrientos?

-¿No piensas que es raro? Según el nos encontró cuando teníamos diez años, cuando éramos pequeños.

-Y ¿que es lo extraño?-interrogó la joven mirando a su amigo fijamente.

-Pues cuando ustedes iban hablar con su supuesto contacto en Konoha y me pidieron que me quedara…Bueno…Yo…

-No me digas que desobedeciste esa orden-palideció la pelinegra.

-Pues si. No me gusta estarme quieto en ningún lugar. Los perseguí pero, sabes muy bien que no soy muy bueno siguiendo a la personas, los perdí ni medio me distraje. Empecé a andar en el bosque, y divise a lo lejos a una muchacha con el cabello rosa, era bellísima, tenia unos ojos verdes inmensos y parecía ausente. Creo que hablaba con su novio o su hermano. No lo se. Ella cayó en un hueco y de allí saco…bueno…el cuaderno que la otra noche fui a buscar en esa villa.

-¡¡¡¡Espera!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿Quieres decir que la búsqueda de tu supuesto objeto no fue un recuerdo como nos hiciste creer sino producto de ver a una niña tonta sacar un cuaderno de una madriguera de conejo?!!!

-Tú no entiendes. Cuando vi ese diario, sentí algo en mi corazón. Como si eso me llamara. Estoy seguro que ese pequeño cuaderno contiene mis recuerdos, que es mío…

-Y volvemos a lo mismo-se enojo la muchacha.

-Se que no me crees pero te pido que me escuches. Supuestamente me encontraron cuando tenia 10 años, entonces ese diario o lo que sea debió de estar destruido, roto, pero al verlo estaba bien. Es decir no tenia ninguna ralladura ni estaba desecho ¿como explicas eso?

-Fácil, ese no es tu diario ni nada que se le parezca. Y deja de recordar eso que no quiero empezar con los peleas. No puedo creer que nos hayas mentido. ¿En que te basas para desconfiar de nuestro líder?

-En que ese sujeto no tiene ninguna pertenencia mia que me ayude a recordar, por lo menos desde el momento que nos encontró debió de tener algo ¿no? Pero esta vacío.

-Escucha somos asesinos. ¡¡¡¡Entiéndelo!!!! No una familia feliz, no es su obligación andar guardando fotos de sus subordinados y menos si eran un par de don nadies que no sabían nada de nada.

-Esta bien pero Aisha, no quiero que le digas al líder que mi intromisión en Konoha fue por buscar un objeto que vi tomar a una completa desconocida. Se que eso es mío, no estoy inventando nada. Confía en mí.

-No se quien esta mas loco tu por andar viendo cosas donde no las hay o yo por seguirte la corriente-se lamento la chica

-Me vas a decir que a veces no te preguntas de ¿donde eres? ¿Quienes son tus padres? ¿Porque estas aquí?

-No, no lo hago, eso es algo que olvide hace rato. Ahora solo cumplo órdenes, somos herramientas de trabajo destinadas a cumplir todo lo que nos digan, nada más. Olvida tu pasado. Y mira al presente. El líder es el único en quién podemos confiar, el que nos rescato cuando éramos pequeños desterrados de nuestros hogares y el que nos enseño todo lo que sabemos.

-Puede que tengas razón pero de todas formas… no me trago ese cuento-estas ultimas palabras las susurro de modo que solo él las pudo oír.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada, que al menos te tengo a ti y se que tu no me traicionarías –sonrió el chico.

La ojiazul sonrió convencida y se lanzo a sus brazos tirando los pescados al suelo.

-¡¡¡Mi comida!!!-se lamento el chico mientras recibía los besos de la joven.

-Tengo algo mejor para ti-contesto Aisha mientras empezaba a besar con vehemencia al chico.

-Oigan par de tórtolos…-llamo el supuesto líder.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Que paso???!!!-musito indignado Nillh.

-Cambio de planes, no descansaremos. Al parecer Ambus de la hoja nos están siguiendo los pasos aunque ya mande a mis hombres a deshacerse de ellos no podemos confiarnos, así que andando.

A regañadientes los muchachos se levantaron y colgándose sus mochilas al hombro treparon al árbol mas cercando camino a la Arena.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seis figuras cruzaban rápidamente el bosque, desde que salieron de Konoha se dieron cuenta que tres sujetos de origen desconocido los venían siguiendo sin embargo a pesar de esto, no decidieron confrontarlos. La Arena los necesitaba y seguramente querían evitar que ellos llegaran a su destino. Tan solo faltaba poco para ver el desierto que limitaba con la Aldea. Apurando el paso los Ambus se encaminaron pero una señal proyectada de la mano de su líder los hizo detenerse. Inmediatamente y en cuestión de segundos, los ninjas desaparecieron.

-¿Donde están esos malditos?-pregunto un sujeto con el cabello verde y una mirada electrificante.

-No te desesperes chispita-sonrió burlonamente el que parecía el jefe.

-Es cierto. Deben de habérsenos adelantado, será mejor apresurarnos. Recuerden las órdenes…-sonrió un chico con cara angelical de cabello gris y ojos azules.

-No dejar ninguno con vida-contestaron los otros dos.

De inmediato se pusieron en marcha con la firme convicción de matar a los de la Hoja. Saliendo de un tronco que yacía caído quizás por el atroz toque de un rayo, una muchacha de cabello rosa salto a uno de los árboles, reconociendo quien estaba allí sonrió con confianza.

-¿Que ves?-pregunto Sakura en voz baja al oído de Neji, causando un escalofrío en este.

-Nada, tenemos algunas trampas, ciertos jutsus y mas adelante los tarados que pusieron eso.

-Bien-asintió la ojijade-¡¡¡Ya pueden salir!!! Esos sujetos siguieron de largo y no se percataron de nuestra presencia.

Rápidamente de los árboles y del suelo empezó a salir el resto del equipo. Su gran ventaja era el saber ocultarse detrás de la más pequeña cosa confundiendo al enemigo y asegurando la victoria.

-¿El plan?-pregunto Sai sonriendo.

Los chicos estaban felices al ver los resultados: en primera su compañera no había perdido su rapidez y estaban a punto de atrapar a esos extraños enemigos, en segundo, se estaban acercando a los criminales que causaban destrozos en la Arena y en tercera el liderazgo de Sakura se hacia notar haciendo ver a todos que en cuanto a sus habilidades como ninja, la chica no había decaído.

-Bien, Hinata, Sai y Tenten por el flanco derecho. Tenemos que rodearlos antes de caer en sus trampas. Tengan cuidado.

-¡¡¡Hai!!!-respondieron los tres.

-Neji, Lee y yo por el izquierdo. ¡¡¡¡Ahora!!!-ordeno la kunoichi.

Al dar el primer paso el grupo de Sai se percato de que en efecto, activaron la primera trampa, Hinata uso su byakugan para encontrar la fuente de chackra que causaba que literalmente los árboles intentaran arrancarles la cabeza, al darse cuenta que el punto de equilibrio era una pequeña hoja de pergamino en el suelo dio el aviso.

-Ten ten a tu izquierda, es una hoja-grito la ojiblanca.

Una especie de rama en forma de lanza se lanzo contra la Hyuga pero Sai lo detuvo usando sus dibujos para protegerla, las bestias se enfrentaban ferozmente a los árboles que incontrolablemente se movían, la castaña localizo el punto de enlace y evadiendo varios golpes tiro su kunai hacia la hoja. Rompiéndola por el impacto. De inmediato los árboles pararon volviendo a la normalidad.

-Es lo único que pueden hacer-se mofo Ten ten.

-No te confíes demasiado-sugirió el pintor mientras ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse para proseguir.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí, Sakura caminaba algo desconcertada con sus amigos, llevaban un buen tiempo trepando de rama en rama pero parecía que no avanzaban nada.

-Es magnifico, no tendremos problemas en alcanzar a esos bravucones-bramo feliz el cejudo.

-¿Quieres callarte? El chiste es que no nos descubran.

-Vamos Neji, no entiendo porque no compartes el espíritu de juventud que estoy seguro te invade por dentro.

El Hyuga lo observo con mirada asesina y prefirió ignorarlo.

-No entiendo, se supone que a lo lejos vi diversas trampas en esta dirección pero…

-Es evidente que te equivocaste-se interpuso Lee dispuesto a llamar la atención de su eterna enamorada.

-Neji no se equivoco-sonrió la chica deteniéndose-Caímos en una trampa.

Un murmullo resonó en todo el lugar. De entre los árboles empezaron a salir varios hombres, clones de sombra con la apariencia del ser electrificante que vieron al estar ocultos. Dispuestos a pelear sacaron sus armas pero de inmediato los clones desaparecieron. Algo extrañados los chicos continuaron el camino. Llegaron a un claro del bosque al mismo tiempo que sus otros compañeros. El estado del segundo grupo era verdaderamente lamentable, tanto que Sakura inmediatamente empezó a curarlos. Hinata tenia una herida en su brazo, Ten ten varias cortaduras en la cara y las piernas y Sai una herida en su estomago que sangraba copiosamente.

-Creo que ustedes han tenido mas suerte que nosotros-susurro el pelinegro a medida que sentía el chackra de Sakura cerrar sus heridas.

-No fue suerte. Ellos nos dejaron en paz porque sabían que yo podía curarlos.

-¿A que te refieres?-se alarmo la Hyuga mientras se levantaba.

-A que los tipos que vimos quieren pelear con nosotros de frente, sin trampas ni heridas que limiten nuestra fuerza…

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto la castaña.

-¡¡¡Porqué están allí!!!-señalo la pelirrosa apuntando a uno de los árboles.

Todos fijaron su vista en ese punto. Los tres asesinos aparecieron triunfantes.

-Si que eres muy lista jovencita-sonrió el peligris.

Los Ambus se pusieron en guardia dispuestos a pelear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola, de nuevo…Lo se, lo se ¿Donde me había metido? Pues estaba intentando subir este capitulo, la primera vez vine a mi Internet local y olvide mi flash, la segunda me di cuenta que no grabe el documento y la tercera se fue la luz por todo mi barrio…Creo que el destino intentaba tenderme algunas trampas, pero Ja yo no me deje….Bien basta de mi, en primera un besototote grandotote a Arcángel Guerreo por haberme respondido a mi pregunta…Mil gracias y en segunda miles de besos y abrazos a todos los que han seguido esta historia desde su inicio….

Me imagino lo que están pensando, "Y a esta loca que mosca le pico" pues es que ando algo sentimental. Pero basta de mi...Estoy segura que a estas alturas tendrán miles de preguntas que yo gustosa responderé en el próximo capitulo claro si me dejan sus coments…

Terminando de aburrirlos, espero que les haya gustado este episodio nos veremos en el próximo

Adio, Chiao, Sayonara….


	7. ¡¡¡¡A pelear!

**6****. ¡¡¡¡A pelear!!!! **

Como si de un mal presagio se tratase una densa cortina de niebla había caído sobre la Villa de la Hoja, miles de animalitos se escondían en sus guaridas refugiándose del frío y de la oscuridad, algunos aldeanos salían a las calles mas al ver que estas estaban completamente vacías entraban a sus casas dispuestos a darse un descanso en sus cotidianas actividades, la alegría infantil no se divisaba por ningún lado y en el cielo ningún rayo de sol parecía romper ese triste y deprimible día.

Con paso lento una extraña caravana, compuesta por la Hokage de Konoha, su asistente, tres medininjas y dos junnins, se dirigía al cementerio. Algo incómodos por lo que iban a hacer traspasaron la reja de entrada, con duda se miraron entre si pero al ver la segura mirada de su guía, se encaminaron entre las tumbas hasta llegar a una reciente. Con decisión, la Hokage ordeno a los dos ninjas que quebraran el sepulcro. Algo temerosos por la reacción de los no vivos al ver que se violaba su lugar de eterno descanso decidieron hacerlo.

No muy lejos de allí, un hombre veía la escena triste. De ser ciertas sus sospechas significaría que durante ese mes estuvieron velando a un completo desconocido y que su tan querido alumno estaría sufriendo o peleando por su vida en algún lugar.

-¿Esta segura de lo que va a ser Tsunade sama?-preguntó inquieta Shizune.

-Lo estoy, no me pude equivocar con la muerte de Naruto pero si lo hice ten por seguro que haré hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo.

Tras media hora de haber estado cavando los dos hombres sacaron al fin un ataúd grande de color negro azabache, con dificultad abrieron la tapa. Un olor a muerte los inundo a todos. Rápidamente los medininjas se acercaron a la caja y observaron el cuerpo que envuelto en una sábana, yacía en su interior, asombrosamente a pesar del tiempo pasado, el cadáver seguía manteniéndose intacto, cosa que extraño de sobre manera a todos.

Era bien conocido que el cuerpo de una persona, empezaba a descomponerse al faltar el oxigeno del que vivía sin embargo el chico lucia tan lozano como el día en el que lo enterraron. La duda recorrió la mente de los presentes.

Algo nostálgica la rubia se acerco al féretro y tomó el cuerpo del rubio. Ella no quería que nadie más lo tocase. Ya mucho hacían con violar su descanso como para andar pasando sus restos de uno en uno. La mujer observo al muchacho por un momento. Su mente divago.

Desde que lo conoció le había tomado mucho cariño. Con sus bromas y entusiasmo, Naruto se había encargado de revivir al amigo y hermano que una vez perdió por lo tanto seria inconcebible haber cometido un error tan grande.

Después de la pelea de aquella noche, al enterarse de la muerte del rubio Tsunade pidió que la dejaran a solas con el cuerpo de este. Verificando que no había nadie, se acerco al chico y empezó a llorar. Como Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja debía mostrar una imagen fuerte y dura ante las adversidades pero como persona no podía evitar derrumbarse ante esta perdida, había perdido a quien por mucho tiempo considero un hermano. Una razón para luchar y no dejarse vencer, un apoyo, alguien con quien podía contar. No había posibilidad de equivocación a pesar de que su espíritu lo ansiaba definitivamente ella estaba frente al cadáver de Naruto.

Los análisis de sangre, el tipo de cabello incluso sus ojos eran idénticos al perfil que la base de datos del hospital tenía guardado. Era cierto, Naruto era él. Ese chico que ahora estaba tendido en una camilla cubierto por una sabana. Con tristeza la mujer empezó a cerrar sus heridas, le extraño que el kiuby no hubiese empezado a actuar en el aun pero creyó que con jinchuriki muerto igual destino para el kiuby así que después de dejarlo casi como "nuevo" (bueno si eso es posible) dio la orden de que se revisaran los demás cuerpos, ni con el de Ino ni con el de Shino hubo problema.

Así al día siguiente se dictamino la muerte de esos tres grandiosos ninjas que fueron velados bajo el cristalino manto de lluvia que cayo por toda la Aldea. Esas eran todas las pruebas, era una evidencia contundente, no había posibilidad de equivocación, a menos que alguien de adentro haya saboteado las pruebas pero ¿Quién?…

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto la pelinegra interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Hokage.

-Ordena que se lleven el cuerpo a la sala de investigación. Lo examinare de nuevo-ordeno la mujer dándole a uno medininja el bulto envuelto en sabanas del supuesto Naruto.

Tras recibir esas disposiciones casi todos partieron del lugar, en este solo permanecieron tres figuras: dos mujeres y un hombre que, oculto, las observaba.

-¿Que pasaría si las suposiciones de Jiraya son ciertas?-se acerco Shizune.

-Un completo caos, significaría que tenemos o teníamos un traidor en la villa. No lo se, ya estoy cansada de esto-suspiro la mujer mientras caminaba para salir del lugar.

-Aprovecho la salida de Sakura de la Hoja para hacer esto ¿verdad?

-Si, es cierto. Te imaginas si los resultados corroboran las sospechas de Jiraya. Ella jamás me lo perdonaría. De echo no se si alguien lo haría.

-No se culpe, Tsunade sama. Todos los indicios...

-Todos los indicios me indicaron su muerte, todos los indicios me decían que yo jamás seria Hokage, todos los indicios indicaban que Rock Lee jamás volvería a caminar, todos los indicios indicaban que Sasuke jamás traicionaría a la Hoja, todos los indicios indicaban que el jamás regresaría y como ves todos los indicios se equivocaron. Como Hokage que soy, tengo que aprender a ver a través de las trampas y las mentiras, tengo que saber en quien confiar y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que no eh aprendido nada en todo este tiempo.

Shizune guardo silencio.

-Solo espero no haber cometido otro error dejando que Sakura fuera a esa misión-se recrimino la rubia.

-Estarán bien, ella puede estar muy dolida y algo confundida pero cuando se trata de misiones siempre piensa con la cabeza fría…Eso lo saco de su maestra.

Tsunade sonrió y junto con su asistente, salio del cementerio.

El hombre escondido entre las tumbas, salio de allí. Al ver que las dos mujeres no estaban se acerco a la tumba abierta de Naruto. Con tristeza observó aquel vacío hueco.

Durante mucho tiempo había vivido para si mismo, escribiendo y divirtiéndose como solo el podía hacerlo, mas al conocer a Naruto, toda su vida cambió. Llego a sentir lo que un padre puede sentir por un hijo, mas que ser su sensei era su protector. Desde un principio le impresiono la determinación del chico y con el tiempo la fuerza y sus deseos de proteger a toda la aldea le recordaron lo que muchos años atrás él había olvidado.

Cuando supo de su muerte pensó que era una broma sin embargo al verlo tirado, sin signos vitales todo su mundo se vino abajo mas un momento a lado del supuesto difunto basto para tener esa sensación de que su tan querido alumno no era ese, que tan solo era una ilusión.

Ahora era donde todo comenzaba. De ser cierto lo que desde un principio sospecho, él removería cielo y tierra por encontrarlo costara lo que costara.

Moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro el peliblanco se acerco a la tumba y dejo caer una pequeña flor.

-Te encontrare. Es una promesa-susurró el ermitaño antes de desaparecer entre la neblina.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los árboles se mecían suavemente, algunos conejos asustados observaban desde su madriguera a los extraños personajes que en ese momento se preparaban para luchar.

-Permítannos presentarnos-hablo el pelinegro, que parecía ser el líder-Me llamo Hitomi Nabaka.

-Yo-sonrió el peligris-Soy Kedori Shiyaku.

-Me llamo Denai, no necesitan saber mi apellido porque no vivirán mucho para andarlo divulgando-se mofo el de cabello verde.

-¡¿Quien los mando a seguirnos?!-interrogó Sakura.

-Vaya que falta de educación-regaño el ojiazul-No crees que deberías presentarte primero.

-No veo la necesidad de hacerlo, si lo ultimo que verán será mi puño sobre sus rostros-sonrió la kunoichi.

-Tienes agallas, lastima que el mundo no este echo de fanfarrones-contesto el pelinegro.

-¿Tienen miedo?, lastima que el mundo no este echo de cobardes-se burlo la pelirrosa.

-¡¡¡Eres una…!!!-se irrito Denai.

-¡¡¡Vamos amigo!!! No seas descortés. Recuerda que a las damas se les trata con respeto, sobre todo a unas tan hermosas como las que tenemos al frente- interfirió Kedori mirando intensamente a Hinata, Ten ten y Sakura.

-Déjense de tonterías y respondan la pregunta de mi amiga-exigió el pintor.

-¡¡¡¡Otro fanfarrón!!! Esta bien, si quieren saberlo tendrán que derrotarnos. Solo así obtendrán respuestas-desafió Hitomi.

Con decisión los seis Ambus se colocaron sus respectivas mascaras, tomando las armas que en tantas luchas los había ayudado a sobrevivir, esperaron que el enemigo diera el primer movimiento.

El ambiente se volvió tenso tanto los unos como los otros parecían estar pensando estrategias a una velocidad impresionante, nada ni siquiera el viento interrumpía ese momento de meditación.

Tras analizar cuidadosamente la situación Sakura tomo a una decisión.

-Sai-susurro la joven.

-¿Ya averiguaste sus puntos débiles?-contesto el chico sin quitarle a sus enemigos la vista de encima.

-Claro que no idiota, soy buena pero no tanto. Escucha, dile a Hinata que pelee junto a Lee contra el que parece ser el líder, Neji y Ten ten que ataquen al tal Kedori y tu y yo...

-Denai-termino el pelinegro.

-Si, pero diles que tengan cuidado, estos tipos no parecen ser nada normales. Nuestro objetivo por el momento es averiguar sus puntos débiles...

Sai asintió y discretamente aviso a sus camaradas. Tras esto nuevamente el silencio reino por todo el claro. Parecían esperar que uno de los dos bandos diera el primer movimiento mas ninguno parecía dispuesto a darlo.

Una pequeña ardilla pasó corriendo por el claro, interrumpiendo la calma reinante...

Eso basto para que la lucha empezara.

Dando un golpe en la tierra, Sakura empezó con su ataque, la polvareda que se formo sirvió para que cada uno acatara el plan. Ten ten y Neji se pararon frente al muchacho que momentos antes había alabado la belleza de las chicas, Hinata y Lee se deslizaron hasta llegar con el pelinegro que parecía estarlos esperando. Sai se coloco tras su amiga para evitar que la chica recibiera un golpe por detrás.

La pelirrosa se abalanzo sobre Denai dispuesta a golpearlo pero este detuvo su golpe con una sola mano, con una fuerza impresionante lanzo a la chica contra un árbol.

"_Bien-_pensó la chica_-la fuerza no es su punto débil"_

Algo dolida se incorporo esperando recibir un ataque letal pero nada sucedió, su compañero la estaba protegiendo dando vida a sus dibujos para que atacasen al sujeto.

-Gracias-susurro la muchacha acercándose a Sai.

-No es nada. ¿Estás bien?

La joven asintió mientras veía al peliverde moverse ágilmente y evadir los ataques que el pintor usaba. Eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

-¡¡¡¡Vamos!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Eso es lo único que los grandes Ambus de Konoha pueden hacer???!!!-se burlaba Kedori a medida que evadía los golpes de Tenten.

Este asesino a parte de saber defenderse perfectamente con cualquier tipo de arma, tenia la habilidad de usar el viento en una pelea a su favor, la castaña se vio forzada a retroceder ante una ráfaga provocada por este que literalmente la mando a volar.

-¿Te lastimo?-pregunto Neji.

-¡¡¡Claro que si!!! Pero espero que eso te haya servido para descubrir sus técnicas y su punto débil.

-Ese sujeto es verdaderamente anormal-contesto el chico ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la chica observando a Kedori que en ese momento los miraba ufano.

-Porque no tiene puntos débiles. En el momento de pelear y de manipular el viento usa enormes cantidades de chackra, cualquiera diría que ya debería estar agotado pero no es así. Su chackra funciona cíclicamente es decir que lo usa y vuelve a su cuerpo volviéndolo a usar en otro de sus ataques.

-¿Me estas diciendo que es una especie de reciclador de chackra?-se alarmo la joven pues sabia que a alguien así no habría nadie quien lo pare.

-¡¡¡¡Ten ten, cuidado!!!!-grito el ojiblanco.

-¡¡¡Vinimos a pelear, dejen de charlar!!!-el peligris se había colocado detrás de la castaña-Vaya que eres bonita, lastima que tenga que acabar contigo.

Kedori tomo a la muchacha por el cuello.

-Suéltala-exclamo Neji.

-Espera tu turno. Ya seguiré contigo.

Diciendo esto el ojiazul lanzo a la kunoichi al aire.

El Hyuga intento ayudarla pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que prácticamente lo dejo sin aire. Mientras tanto Kedori tomo seis kunais, atando algo a ellas, con precisión las lanzo al cielo alrededor de Ten ten, de un momento a otro, estas empezaron a explotar. La castaña cayó al suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

En otra parte de ese claro, Hinata intentaba ayudar a Lee quien había recibido la estocada de una filosa espada a la altura del pecho por tratar de ayudarla.

-De verdad creí que darían una buena pelea-se mofo Hitomi.

Poco a poco el pelinegro se acerco para acabar con esas molestias pero no esperaba ver a la chica incorporarse y ponerse en guarida para pelear.

-Vaya vaya, el byakugan. Eh escuchado hablar mucho de el. Según sé es un rasgo hereditario. La mejor arma de Konoha. Sin embargo dudo mucho que una debilucha como tú pueda hacerme daño-razono el hombre.

-Pruébame, vas a ver que te puedo llegar a sorprender-contesto la ojiblanca intentando parecer segura de si misma.

Sonriendo el hombre guardo su espada y se abalanzo sobre la joven, esta ágilmente golpeaba los puntos vitales de su atacante pero por más que aplicaba toda su fuerza en su técnica, la chica no lograba derribarlo.

-No eres la única con habilidades especiales-susurro una voz al oído de la muchacha.

De un golpe la mando contra el cuerpo de Lee.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué paso???!!!-reacciono el chico sosteniendo con sus manos la sangre que salía copiosamente de la herida.

-Ese sujeto…, son dos…, dos idénticos. ¿De donde sacan tanto chackra?-murmuro la sorprendida Hinata.

-¡¡¡¡Cuidado!!!-el joven empujo a su compañera lejos de el pues una túmulo de tierra en forma de serpiente se lanzo contra ellos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lee!!!!-grito la joven Hyuga.

Sai se vio forzado a saltar en el aire para evitar el golpe de Denai, desde arriba pudo divisar la situación de sus demás camaradas. La imagen de ellos no era nada agradable.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto preocupada la ojijade acercándose al chico.

-Mal, esos sujetos son muy poderosos.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Que esperan???!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Ataquen!!!!! Apenas estoy calentándome-desafió el peliverde.

Una especie de resplandor rodeo a Denai, Sai intentaba atacarlo con su espada y Sakura trataba de golpearlo pero nada parecía funcionar. Con una risa algo maniaca el chico movió sus manos de las cuales sendos hilos eléctricos empezaron a formarse tras ubicar las posiciones de sus atacantes, templo esos hilos y los lanzo contra los dos Ambus quienes al recibir el impacto directamente, volaron por los aires cayendo al suelo prácticamente shockeados.

La polvareda provocada por la pelea se disipo.

En el suelo estaban los de la Hoja con graves heridas intentando ponerse de pie pero cayendo nuevamente por la debilidad de sus cuerpos. Sus enemigos sonreían triunfantes. Vencer a los poderosos Ambus de la Aldea de Konoha no era una oportunidad que se daba todos los días.

-No puedo creer que el líder nos advirtiera que tuviéramos cuidado de esta basura- se indigno Kedori lanzando de una patada el cuerpo de Neji cerca de los demás que yacían desmayados.

-Ni siquiera me hicieron cosquillas-se burlo el peliverde.

-Será mejor partir para la Arena, hemos desperdiciado bastante tiempo y no queremos perdernos el festín que se va a realizar ¿no?-sonrió Hitomi.

-Es cierto. Ya quiero ver la cara del Kazekage cuando nos vea llegar con las cabezas de sus dichosos aliados.

-Eres terrible Denai. Aunque tienes razón seria una buena oportunidad para demostrarles quienes mandan. Lastima que tres de esas cabezas pertenezcan a las chicas más hermosas que eh visto en mi vida.

-Tu y tus romanticismos van a terminar perdiéndote Kedori. Pero no haremos nada de eso. Nuestra orden era derrotarlos y así lo hicimos recuerden que el líder quiere acabar personalmente con Konoha-intervino Hitomi.

-Pero estos no son toda Konoha. ¡¡¡Vamos!!! Solo déjanos divertirnos un rato con ellos.

-Tienes que controlar tu sed de sangre Denai. Recuerda a quien debes obedecer-regaño Hitomi.

Mientras estos conversaban Sakura, a rastras, se había acercado a sus compañeros discretamente y había empezado a curar sus heridas. A pesar de que la joven tenia experiencia en esa clase de heridas se le hacia muy complicado cerrarlas, no porque no supiera o no quisiera sino por el esfuerzo que se requería para dejar al paciente completamente a salvo. En ese día había curado a sus camaradas dos veces y aunque había luchado con todas su fuerzas bien sabia que su chackra se estaba acabando, si nuevas heridas eran provocadas en los cuerpos de sus amigos ellos estarían definitivamente perdidos.

Algo aturdidos Sai, Neji y Lee observaron el estado de sus amigas. La curación haba sido un completo éxito. Ninguno mostraba haber recibido herida o golpe alguno, sin embargo todos notaron que Sakura respiraba con dificultad. Estaba agotada. Decididos a no perder ni un momento y a espaldas de los asesinos que en ese momento discutían acaloradamente, los Ambus se reunieron. Era momento de verificar los resultados del plan.

-¡Son demasiado fuertes!-se quejo la ojiblanca-No creo que podamos con ellos.

-¡Que ánimos!-contesto Neji.

-¿Averiguaron lo que les pedí?-pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Claro que si-contesto la castaña-¿Crees que nos habríamos dejado herir en vano?

-¿Y bien?-urgió Sai.

-Pues el tal Hitomi es muy hábil con la espada, de un momento a otro se me acerco y me la clavo. Eso si que dolió-susurro Lee sobándose el lugar en donde había estado la herida.

-¡¡Hay algo más en ese sujeto!! Parece tener energía interminable. Como si se alimentara de algo o de alguien-meditó Hinata.

-Kedori se especializa en manejar técnicas de viento y las armas. Tiene demasiado chackra por todo su cuerpo lo que lo vuelve casi invencible-informo Neji.

-Y Denai se especializa en golpes con gran fuerza y ataques eléctricos -completo el pintor.

-¿No creen que aquí hay algo raro?-razono la ojijade.

-Es cierto-asintió Ten ten entendiendo el punto que su amiga quería tocar.

Los chicos se limitaron a mirarlas intrigados.

-Verán-empezó la Hyuga-Hitomi y Kedori parecen tener técnicas basadas en un chackra que prácticamente es interminable.

-Todos sabemos que eso es imposible-continuo la castaña- después de aplicar cierta técnica el chackra de una persona se reduce enormemente agotándola, un ejemplo claro es Sakura que tras curarnos dos veces en este momento esta algo agotada.

-Gracias por la observación-contesto algo irónica la kunoichi-Bien me percate que Denai es como una pequeña fuente de energía ilimitada. Piénsenlo por aquí no hay nada eléctrico entonces de donde saco la energía para crear sus ataques.

-Si es así el tal Denai podría estar actuando como un cargador para sus compañeros-razono Hinata.

-De allí es de donde sacan suficiente chackra para atracarnos-completo la castaña.

-Y bien ¿cual es el plan?-pregunto Sai.

Todos permanecieron callados. La situación era difícil, en primer lugar estaban Hitomi y Kedori mientras fueran alimentados con la energía de Denai serian invencibles, luego estaba el propio Denai era imposible acercársele sin correr el peligro de terminar achicharrado. Entonces ¿Qué podían hacer? Definitivamente estaban frente a peligrosos asesinos por lo que no podían tomárselos a la ligera.

-Si tan solo hubiera agua-murmuró Lee.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Sakura.

-Pues si mojamos a Denai el mismo terminaría electrificándose, mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro a él y a los amigos que mantiene con su poder-contesto el chico.

-Es cierto-apoyo admirada la castaña.

Definitivamente Lee la sorprendía cada vez mas.

-Pero como acercarnos-susurro Neji.

-Y de donde sacar agua. No contamos con tiempo para andar buscando ríos-completo Sai.

-Del liquido no se preocupen-sonrió Sakura-Yo me encargo de eso. Lo que hay que buscar es la forma de acercarnos sin morir en el intento. Tengan en cuenta que si se unen seria mortal para nosotros.

-Y si los separamos-propuso Ten ten.

-Podría servir pero ¿Cómo?-interrogo Lee.

-No hay duda-hablo Hinata-Todos contra todos.

-No creo que sea buena idea…-empezó Sai pero la ojijade lo detuvo.

-Yo creo que si. Estos tipos tienen habilidades fuera de nuestro control pero tampoco podemos desacreditarnos, nosotros también poseemos nuestros propios ataques. Si nos protegemos unos a otros…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es posible que los venzamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Lee eufórico.

Miles de pájaros volaron con este ruido. Los demás vieron al cejudo con cara de _"porque no puedes cerrar la boca por un segundo". _Este grito basto para que los tres asesinos se percataran de la recuperación de los ninjas.

-¡¡¡¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!!!!-sonrió el líder.

-Así que no estaban heridos ¿verdad?-pregunto el ojiazul.

-De todas formas los derrotaremos como hacer rato-se mofo Denai.

-Ya lo veremos-contesto Sai.

Todos se pusieron de pie. Era hora de aplicar el plan. Todo o nada.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahora!!!!-grito Sakura.

Los Ambus se lanzaron sobre sus enemigos.

Sai y Tenten se pusieron uno frente al otro tomando cada uno sus respectivos pergaminos alzaron su brazo y de forma idéntica empezaron a dar vueltas en su lugar. En pocos segundos, los pergaminos se extendieron formando una combinada espiral. Los dos chicos saltaron al centro de la misma. Esta era una técnica que este par, al entrenar juntos, había inventado.

Con rápidas señales de manos la castaña colocaba en su pergamino las respectivas armas y el pelinegro daba vida a sus criaturas. Tras esto los chicos empezaron a lanzar sus armas contras los enemigos. Separándolos irremediablemente. El primer objetivo estaba alcanzado.

Una de las criaturas se abalanzo sobre Hitomi, a pesar de que este lo esquivo no pudo evitar el golpe de Sakura que lo mando varios metros por el suelo.

-Su turno-gritaron Ten ten y Sai cayendo conjuntamente al suelo.

Hinata y Neji se juntaron espalda con espalda. Enfocando su byakugan en el enemigo los dos se lanzaron a atacar los puntos de Kedori y Denai. Con precisión Hinata golpeo a Kedori que a una velocidad impresionante intentaba evadir a la joven, Neji mientras tanto bloqueaba los puntos principales de chackra del peliverde logrando disminuir en algo parte de su poder y debilitando a sus demás compinches.

-¡¡¡¡Basta ya!!!!-grito Kedori lanzando a la ojiblanca por los aires con una de sus ráfagas-Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz.

Con decisión el chico se dispuso a golpear a la chica quien algo aturdida por el reciente ataque no podía defenderse. El puño furioso del ojiazul se abalanzo sobre la ojiblanca quien presa del pánico solo atino a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió observo una sombra parada frente a ella.

Lee se interponía entre los dos, reuniendo suficiente fuerza golpeo a Kedori haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. Rápidamente el Ambu se abalanzo sobre Denai para evitar que este intentara recuperarse del ataque de Neji, en un rápido movimiento Lee golpeo al peliverde en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡¡¡¡¡Te toca mi bella flor de cerezo!!!!-grito el joven.

La muchacha acumulando suficiente chackra en su mano golpeo el suelo prácticamente hasta hundir la mitad de su brazo en el. Un chorro de agua surgió de este, Hinata usando su técnica de control de energía envió el agua hacia Denai quien al contacto con esta prácticamente se electrocuto.

Hitomi se levantaba en aquel momento, vanamente intento despertar a su compañero. Ahora que no tenía suficiente chackra debía cuidarse de los movimientos que iba a realizar. Viendo con cuidado a sus enemigos se fijo en cierta pelirrosa que difícilmente se mantenía en pie. Parecía estar sumamente cansada. Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del pelinegro quien intento atacarla.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Eso si que no!!!!!-lo detuvo el Hyuga.

Con una fuerte patada mando a volar al sujeto, este irritado por la humillación que recibía enarbolo su espada listo para matar al chico. Evadiendo los ataques de su oponente, Neji logro lanzar el arma lejos del alcance del tipo quien cayó rendido al suelo tras recibir varios golpes en el pecho.

-¡¡¡¡Van dos!!!-contó Sai.

-¡¡¡Falto yo!!!-grito Kedori acercándose a ellos con la katana de su líder.

-Déjenmelo a mí-sonrió el pintor.

Rápidamente los dos se sometieron en una encarnizada pelea.

-¿Como esta Sakura? –preguntó Hinata a su primo.

-Ella esta bien. El tal Hitomi intento atacarla pero lo detuve.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Acabaste con ambos????!!!!-se asombró la ojiblanca.

-¿Como que con ambos?-interrogo el Hyuga.

-Son dos, gracias al poder de Denai, Hitomi usaba dos personas para luchar una era la real y la otro era una copia echa a base de chackra puro.

-No puede ser.

Los ojos del chico se posaron en donde momentos antes había estado el cuerpo del supuesto líder derrotado. Ahora solo quedaban rastros de energía desvaneciéndose. Pero ¿como no pudo prever eso?

Sakura estaba demasiado agotada, ya casi no tenia energía, había usado toda su fuerza para dejar fluir el agua. Desde que entreno con Tsunade esta le había enseñado como hacerlo. Miles de veces le había aclarado a su alumna que hasta en los lugares mas insólitos se podía encontrar líquido vital y un bosque no era la excepción.

Al menos había contribuido a derrotar a la chispita de todo ese circo. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de sus compañeros. Ella ya no podía más.

La vista de la chica se volvió borrosa y cayó al suelo. Una mano enemiga se acerco y la tomo por el cuello.

-¡¡¡¡¡Te llevare conmigo!!!!!-grito Hitomi.

Los demás observaron la escena, aterrados.

-¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!-grito Sai observando a su amiga y distrayéndose por un breve momento de su propia pelea.

Kedori, a pesar de haber recibido varios espadazos, seguía con la firme intención de acabar con la vida de esos Ambus que habían osado desafiarlo. Muerto de rabia se abalanzo sobre el chico que al verlo acercarse intento defenderse, mas no pudo evitar sentir como el filo de la katana traspasaba su brazo por completo. Con una fuerte patada en el abdomen el pelinegro se separo de su atacante.

-¡¡¡No!!! No dejare que te salgas con la tuya. No si tengo tanto porque vivir-balbuceo la ojijade y usando sus ultimas fuerzas alzo su puño golpeando al sujeto en la cara dejándolo completamente noqueado.

Neji intento ayudar a la pelirrosa pero no se percato la presencia de Denai, quien a pesar de estar en las puertas de la muerte no iba a permitir que esos ninjas de pacotilla se salieran con la suya. Usando toda la energía que le quedaba creo una pequeña esfera eléctrica y sin que el Hyuga lo notara se lanzo sobre el golpeándolo en el pecho y mandándolo contra un árbol, el cual por la fuerza del impacto se rompió cayendo sobre el inconsciente chico.

Tras esto el peliverde sonrió triunfante y cayó sobre la tierra. Había muerto. Lee se acerco a su compañero y levantando el árbol intento incorporarlo, una pequeña abertura en su cabeza le indicaron que eso se trataba de algo mas que una simple herida.

-Neji, ¿me escuchas?-llamo el chico pero nada consiguió.

A todo esto Ten ten lanzo su kunai a la garganta de Kedori quien después del golpe dado por Sai intentaba levantarse para acabar con su victima.

-¿C...Como esta Sa...Sak...Sakura?-escupió un poco de sangre el pintor.

-Esta bien. Logro safarse de ese sujeto. Pero mírate. Estas herido.

-Solo me inmovilizaron el brazo estoy bien.

-Si claro-contesto sarcástica la castaña y sacando una venda de su mochila le amarro el brazo para que no perdiera demasiada sangre.

Tras este revuelo los únicos que seguían de pie e ilesos eran Ten ten, Lee y Hinata. Neji estaba herido al igual que Sai y Sakura se encontraba debilitada por la falta de chackra. En el suelo Kedori y Denai yacían muertos, Hitomi desmayado y un inmenso charco de sangre era la prueba de la intensa lucha que se había desarrollado momentos antes.

-Sakura esta demasiado débil, no puede curar ni a Neji ni a Sai-examino Hinata.

-Tenemos que seguir. Los únicos que nos pueden ayudar están en Sunakagure-aconsejo Lee.

-Es cierto, regresar a Konoha solo pondría en peligro sus vidas-acepto Ten Ten.

Tomando parte de madera del árbol caído, Lee construyo una especie de camilla en la que coloco al inconsciente Neji, Sai no acepto ayuda alguna pues como el dijo solo era su brazo, Lee se ofreció para llevar a Sakura ya que ninguno de sus compañeros podría y la chica estaba demasiado cansada incluso para caminar. Era claro que a ese paso se tardarían más de lo planeado pero la salud de sus compañeros era primordial. Ellos no podían andar brincando de rama en rama ignorando las dolencias de sus amigos. Hinata y Ten ten llevaron a Neji en la camilla por el bosque, Sai los seguía a distancia y dirigiendo el grupo iba Lee con Sakura en brazos, quien después de esa pelea se había quedado dormida intentando recuperar sus fuerzas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Una joven de cabello rosa corría a él con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y preocupación, quería de alguna manera evitar el dolor que su amado en ese momento sentía, quería alejarlo de la oscuridad, sin dudarlo lo abrazo. Solo eso basto para que aquella infernal marca retrocediera cediendo su paso a la dulzura de aquella pequeña que sin saberlo lo había salvado de su propia destrucción"_

Sasuke Uchiha se levantaba en esos momentos asombrado por lo que acababa de soñar, o mejor dicho por lo que acababa de recordar. Decidido a no darle importancia se recostó de nuevo en su cama y cerro sus ojos intentando concebir el sueño que desde varias noches atrás no lo dejaba en paz.

"_Él corría con todas su fuerzas, tras esa bella sombra que parecía escapar de su alcance. No sabia porque pero sabia que si la alcanzaba la felicidad inmensa reinaría en su corazón. Se trataba de una chica, no sabia de quien. Aisha no era, pero se trataba de una figura femenina que con su dulce voz era capaz, de transformar las más terribles pesadillas en hermosos sueños de fantasía. ¿Que era aquello que esa extraña silueta le hacia sentir? ¿Miedo, Alegría, Tristeza, pasión? o tal vez… ¿Amor?"_

En la Aldea de la Arena, para ser más precisos en un pequeño Hostal una figura daba vueltas en la cama. Intentaba desde hacer rato atrapar a esa misteriosa mujer pero nada conseguía.

-¡¡¡¡Ven aquí!!!!-grito el chico despertando a su amiga.

-¿Que pasa Nillh?¡¡¡¡ ¿¿¿Otra pesadilla????!!!!

-No es nada. Ya duérmete-respondió molesto el joven.

Odiaba eso, en sus sueños tenia la sensación de que estaba a punto de recordar algo de su pasado cuando puff despertaba a la realidad que tan cansado lo tenía ya. Estaba seguro de que la verdad tarde o temprano llegaría a el solo esperaba que fuera antes de que el chico cometiera un error del cual tendría que arrepentirse toda su vida.

Suspirando, el muchacho nuevamente cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, intentando soñar con esa misteriosa chica que sin saberlo él ya conocía…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nihao a todos…Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de esta emocionante aventura….Dejenme decirles que me agrado mucho leer sus comentarios, cada dia me inspiran a no estancarme y a seguir con esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben.

Como les prometi respondere algunas de las dudas que se han presentado:

Uchiha Katze: Tienes toda la razon Nillh y su equipo se encontraban en ese momento en la frontera del pais del viento y del fuego. Me imagine que no necesitaba dar hincapie en ese detalle pero creo que debi hacerlo, muchas gracias por tu observacion.

lord_vicius: Recuerda que cuando entro al cuarto de Sakura todo estaba absolutamente oscuro, claro que tomo la fotografia pero no pudo ver nada de lo contrario ese rato hubiese armado un escandalo para averiguar sobre su identidad.

Jessica: Bueno, la verdad cuanto me tardo en crear las contis no lo se. Hay momentos en los que te puedes llegar a estancar, se te pierden las ideas y no se te ocurre nada ahi es donde tardo mucho tiempo pero hay otros en los que las ideas fluyen y fluyen alli es cuando publico rapido. Como puedes crear un fic, bueno solo usa tu imaginacion y escribe. Es facil….Te prometo que si escribes uno sere la primera en dejarte un review…Mucha suerte.

Lady Arakawa: Pues se me ocurrio poner esa expresion con Neji porque imagina que estas escondida y alguien se te acerca sin sentirlo por detrás y te susurra al oido..A mi me ha pasado eso y te prometo que me da un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo mas por la impresión que por otra cosa…

Arcangel Guerrero: tienes razon no te equivocas en tus conjeturas pero eso se ira desarrollando mas adelante.

Me alegra haber podido responder sus dudas…por favor no me maten con esto de las peleas, en eso si que no soy muy buena espero sus opiniones y recuerden que " el poder esta con ustedes" (no mentira =P)

Recuerden dejarme muchos comentarios por fa, eso es mi motivacion y si no los recibo dejare de escribir…

Posdta: Es broma….Es broma…Pero en serio dejenme muschos comentarios porque cuando no los recibo me pongo muy tristes y ustedes no mequieren ver tirste ¿no? =) por fa….

Gracias por leerme….Si tienen mas pregunats no duden en hacerlas estare gustosa de responderles…

Ya se me acabaron las ideas asi que mejor me despido antes de empezar a poner incoherencias…

Sayonara….


	8. El traidor de la Villa de la Hoja: Eiden

**7. El traidor de la villa de la Hoja: Eiden.**

El aire seco del desierto inundaba todo el sitio, diminutos granos de arena se colaron por la ventana y rodaron por el escritorio, una pequeña planta que decoraba el lugar se mecía de un lado para el otro a merced del viento. Un ambiente extraño se cernía sobre aquel pequeño lugar que para muchos era el sitio más selecto y respetado al ser la oficina principal del Kazekage de la Arena. Dos figuras parecían haber discutido por algo, la una triunfante esperaba una respuesta y la otra, la de un joven pelirrojo parecía debatirse entre dos graves decisiones.

El tomar el mando de esa Aldea no había sido fácil, desde un principio el muchacho tuvo que lidiar con el desprecio de muchos y con el odio de otros a pesar de todo con persistencia y constancia avanzo a través de esos obstáculos consiguiendo que aquellos aldeanos que cuando era niño no hicieron mas que maltratarlo e intentar herirlo ahora lo vieran como la figura mas importante de Sunakagure y mas que todo como el mas querido por todos.

Por ello en ese momento le era imposible decidir entre la amistad de compañeros que lo salvaron del odio que empezaba a inundarlo o el bienestar de una aldea que le había devuelto la esperanza y la alegría a su ya muy abatido corazón.

- Estoy cansándome de esperarte Gaara-hablo un sujeto con una mascara de halcón cubriendo su rostro.

-Me estas pidiendo que finja que todo esta bien cuando lleguen los de la Hoja para emboscarlos. Eso es demasiado bajo aun para un Akatsuki como tú.

-¿Y tu que sabes de lo que somos capaces de hacer?

-Es cierto. Si se atrevieron a matar a 10 de sus mejores hombres para tender una trampa entonces son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Deja de hablar y responde. Si no aceptas los hombres que tengo apostados en cada uno de los puntos fundamentales de esta estupida aldea tienen la orden de destruirla en cuanto de cualquier señal. ¡¡¡Decide!!!

El Kazekage frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar alguna otra solución, tratando de evitar la traición pero por mas que pensaba nada se le ocurría. La rabia y la impotencia empezaban a invadirlo.

Cuando dejo entrar a esos misteriosos sujetos el día anterior no pensó que representarían gran peligro.

Esa confianza había sido su error.

Las cosas habían ido mal las últimas semanas, cada vez los mismos asesinos atacaban a Sunakagure, hiriendo a niños y mujeres y matando a valientes hombres que solo intentaban defenderse. A pesar de que esa Aldea poseía buena defensa llegaba un momento en el que ellos no podían hacer nada, esos asesinos poseían habilidades únicas incluso superiores a las del propio Kazekage que desesperado intentaba defender su Aldea.

Las habilidades de estos extraños personajes eran demasiado grandes, Gaara no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos eran. En un principio parecían ser 3, después aumentaron a 10 y ahora el número de atacantes era incierto. Eso era demasiado, más porque los malditos solo mataban por pura diversión no por un objetivo en específico. La gente estaba aterrada.

Por eso, cuando Gaara escucho que una mujer con una mascara de halcón, un joven con una mascara del mismo diseño cubriendo su rostro y el que parecía ser el líder de aquellos monstruosos criminales quería negociar, los dejo entrar pacíficamente. El ya no quería ver más muertes pero cual seria su sorpresa al descubrir que precisamente el supuesto líder no quería por ningún lado buscar un acuerdo loable, lo que quería era tender una trampa a los Ambus de la Hoja que habían sido enviados para ayudarlo.

-¿Porque haces esto?-pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de ganar tiempo.

Los tres misteriosos sujetos llegaron el día anterior lo que podía significar que sus amigos estarían a punto de arribar por lo que no tendría que tomar ninguna apresurada decisión salvando a su Aldea y al mismo tiempo a sus compañeros.

-Esos muchachos, los que estaban viniendo. He recibido el informe de que derrotaron a tres de mis hombres. Definitivamente los que debían morir eran ellos.

-Te tomas demasiado a la ligera el poder de los Ambus al servicio de la Hokage-se burlo el chico.

-Tienes razón. Me tome demasiado a la ligera a esos sujetos, entenderás que ahora que Akatsuki regreso no podemos permitir interferencias.

-Si la última vez no avanzaron demasiado, dudo mucho que lo hagan ahora.

-Ahora tenemos sangre nueva y un arma que nos garantiza todas las victorias.

-Te refieres a los enmascarados que entraron contigo ayer.

-Fíjate que si, no son para nada unos debiluchos. Ten por seguro que con una orden mia o de cualquier superior acabarían con esta aldea. Así que deja de intentar ganar tiempo porque no vas a lograr nada. Permíteme informarte que uno de los Ambus que supuestamente venían de refuerzos esta gravemente herido y eso demorará su llegada aquí. No creo que esos chicos arriesguen la vida de su compañero por llegar de inmediato a este lugar.

-¿Que estas diciendo?-se sorprendió el chico.

-Tengo ojos en todo lados y se que tus queridos refuerzos en este momento están cruzando el desierto con una chica desmayada y uno en camilla que te parece. Por más rápido que corran dudo mucho que lleguen hoy.

Gaara enmudeció.

-No puedo tenderles una trampa…

-Si no lo haces ten por seguro que cuando ellos lleguen solo encontraran cenizas y al necio Kazekage frito-presionó el sujeto.

-¿Porque quieres acabar con ellos?

-Parece que aparte de estupido eres sordo, Akatsuki acaba de regresar no podemos permitirnos enemigos fuertes así que en el estado en el que vienen será sencillo acabar con sus vidas además como tu lo acabas de decir ellos son las armas mas fuertes de Konoha, si los extermino tomar esa Aldea será muy fácil.

-El kiuby esta muerto-recordó el pelirrojo.

-¿A que viene eso?

-Si solo les faltaba por capturar a Naruto, es decir al kiuby dentro de él y él ahora murió. ¿Que buscan? ¿Cual es su objetivo?

-Poder, mi querido señor. Buscamos poder y hacerlo ejercer. Es lo único que debes saber.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre los dos. Después de esto el joven que había estado mirando por su ventana hacia la aldea volteo con rabia y resignación al extraño sujeto.

-Acepto. Fingiré que nada pasa cuando ellos lleguen aquí.

-Sabia decisión. No intentes engañarme porque te tendré vigilado.

El enmascarado se incorporo y salio por la puerta no sin antes hacer un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida.

Gaara observo con tristeza el lugar por donde su amenazador había salido, confundido tomo asiento esperando en cualquier momento la visita de sus hermanos, sabia que la decisión tomada seria interpretada como una traición. Entregaría a las personas que habían sido enviadas para ayudarlo pero no tenia otra opción de no hacerlo esos asesinos acabarían con la vida de personas inocentes que había depositado toda su confianza en el.

Apresurada, unos minutos después de esa tensa conversación una muchacha de cabello rubio rizado entro angustiada a ver a su hermano.

-¿No me digas que aceptaste su propuesta?-interrogo Temari tomado aire.

-¿Como lo supiste?-pregunto el pelirrojo asombrado.

-Estaba vigilando los lugares en los que esos asesinos estaban, un halcón fue de uno en uno y después de eso ellos se retiraron. Eso significa que te propusieron algo y tú aceptaste o ¿me equivocó?

-Tuve que hacerlo, no tenía otra opción.

-Dime que te pidieron hermano.

-No creo que debería…

-Gaara pro favor sabes muy bien que a mi no me puedes ocultar nada y si lo haces soy capaz de ir tras el sujeto que estuvo aquí a pedirle explicaciones

-No lo hagas. Son capaces de matarte.

-Entonces dime, ¿que te propuso?

-Cuando lleguen los Ambus de Konoha fingiremos que nada pasa. Es un engaño para matarlos.

-Son nuestros amigos no puedes hacerles eso…

-Escucha se bien lo que hago.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿De que hablas les acabas de tender una trampa????!!!!

-Prometí fingir que nada pasa pero no prometí no intentar defenderlos.

-No te entiendo.

-Nada malo les pasara, Temari. No mientras yo este vivo.

La rubia vio como su hermano salía con decisión del despacho. De seguro estaba planeando algo. El no era una persona a las cuales alguien podía mangonear como un muñeco. Ella bien lo sabía. Desde pequeños el chico se caracterizo por su fuerte carácter y a pesar de todo por su orgullo. Era cierto que durante ese tiempo el pelirrojo había madurado y se podría decir cambiado en forma positiva pero el viejo yo seguía aun ahí, el no iba a permitir que lo usaran. Eso si que no. Temari sonrió, siempre había admirado a su hermano por ello, por su valentía, templanza y pasión al pelear.

El Kazekage se dirigió rumbo al edificio en donde los ninjas protectores de la Arena se reunían, debía planear algo, definitivamente estaba jugando con un arma de doble filo pero el corazón del chico pesaba mas que su racionalidad y así tuviera que arriesgar su bienestar evitaría a toda manera que sus amigos, los que le enseñaron a luchar por lo que quería, murieran.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una fuerte lluvia caía en ese momento por todo Konoha, en un edificio alto y blanco se encontraban dos mujeres mirando un largo pasillo completamente solas. Al final el sonido de las puertas de un ascensor cerrándose hizo que comprendiesen que los medininjas se encontraban en sus respectivas áreas cuidando a los heridos de gravedad y velando por la paz del lugar por lo que el recibidor estaba completamente solo.

El hospital de Konoha solía cerrar sus puertas a las 6 de la tarde más esa era una visita especial, la visita a un muerto.

Con diligencia Tsunade junto con Shizune atravesaron los largos pasillos del lugar, la pelinegra había pedido especialmente permiso a su jefa de no entrar a la sala de autopsias.

La verdad no quería ver como la mujer abría el cadáver del supuesto Naruto. En primera sentía que eso solo le correspondía a la Hokage y en segundo lugar ella también se había encariñado mucho con la actitud desafiante y jubilosa del joven por lo cual a pesar de ser una chica fuerte eso la deprimiría sin contar con otras sensaciones que mermarían su espíritu. Ella debía estar bien para apoyar a Tsunade.

Con rapidez las mujeres entraron al ascensor y subieron al tercer piso.

El frío en el lugar era atroz, tal parecía que mientras mas se subía mas descendía la temperatura. Lo que por lógica debía ser al revés.

-Tsunade sama. Me quedare afuera mientras dura el procedimiento.

-Hazlo. Si te necesito te llamare, avisa a los administradores que los Ambus que guardaban este piso de cualquier intruso se irán.

-¿Es decir que cualquiera puede pasar ahora?

-No, mientras yo este aquí no quiero que nadie pase por este piso. Ni por equivocación. De eso te tienes que ocupar tú. No es un trabajo duro solo pide que los guardias de abajo custodien este lugar.

-Tiene razón, además los Ambus necesitan descansar. Desde que trajeron el cuerpo de Naruto han estado custodiando este lugar.

-No podíamos confiarnos, ni correr el riesgo de que algo pasara. No ahora que vamos a descubrir de una vez por todas la verdad.

-¿Ésta segura que va a estar bien?

-No te preocupes por mi Shizune, preocúpate por ti y por el bienestar de toda Konoha si el resultado de esta operación llega a ser lo que Jiraya desde un principio imaginó.

-Le gustaría que estuviera aquí ¿verdad?

-La verdad no. Siento que debo hacer esto sola y no creo poder soportar los reproches de ese hombre si llega a tener razón, no me lo perdonare jamás, y dudo mucho que el lo haga.

-No se mortifique más. Todo saldrá bien.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Porque esta tan segura?

-Ayer gane una apuesta, Shizune. Entiendes eso.

-Algo malo esta a punto de ocurrir.

-Será mejor que entre-termino la rubia dándole la espalda a su asistente.

Con algo de nerviosismo la rubia empujo la puerta de la sala de operaciones.

En una camilla un cuerpo envuelto en una sabana la esperaba. A lado de este una pequeña mesilla con los instrumentos para realizar el respectivo procedimiento parecían brillar con malicia.

Respirando profundamente la mujer se acerco a las herramientas y empuñando una cuchilla muy filuda que serviría para empezar a inspeccionar el cuerpo con minuciosidad, quito la sabana y empezó.

A fuera las horas parecían interminables para Shizune. Sabía que Tsunade la podría necesitar pero era obvio que ese momento era íntimo. Ella no podía estar metida allí. Naruto había sido como un hijo para la Hokage era obligación de ella hacerlo.

Tras tres horas de espera la puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió.

-¡¡¡¡Que bueno que salio Tsunad…!!!- la pelinegra se interrumpió.

Algo andaba mal. El rostro de la Hokage estaba pálido y no precisamente por la operación, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y en la mano tenia una especie de corazón moldeado en arcilla. Algo confundida la joven entro a la sala para ver que había pasado, cual no seria su sorpresa al encontrar solo arena en donde debía estar el cuerpo del difunto Naruto.

-¿Esto significa…?-pregunto la chica mirando a su jefa.

-Shizune-hablo roncamente la mujer-Desplega protección especial Ambu por toda la Aldea, manda a 6 junnins a revisar meticulosamente el lugar en el que ocurrió la ultima pelea con Akatsuki, convoca a todos los aldeanos. Tengo algo que anunciarles.

-¿Estamos en peligro?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones.

La expresión de la rubia era lamentable.

-Se por lo que esta pasando. No necesita guardarse todo para si misma-intento consolar la joven.

-¡¡¿¿¿Que acaso no escuchaste mis órdenes???!!!

-No necesita fingir dureza ante mí.

Los ojos de las dos mujeres se encontraron.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Era cierto Shizune!!!!-estallo en llanto la rubia- Naruto no esta muerto. Akatsuki me engaño.

-Nos engaño. Pero no entiendo ¿como pudo hacerlo?-se preguntó la chica mientras le daba un abrazo a Tsunade.

-Este corazón-mostró la ojimiel el objeto que tenia en su mano-Era de arcilla, alguien que maneja la arena y la arcilla a su antojo lo hizo.

-Pero y los análisis de sangre…

-El tipo de sangre había sido mezclado con el cabello y la piel de Naruto. Seguramente consiguieron sus muestras en las innumerables veces que el estuvo aquí sin que el se percatara.

-¿Un traidor?

-Si, pero al parecer la falsa muerte de Naruto fue su último trabajo.

-Es decir que...

-El cuerpo que enterramos era de Arena, aparentaba ser un cuerpo humano, cuando lo abrí la sangre baño mis manos pero al quitar este extraño corazón todo se volvió arena.

-No entiendo, como puede alguien llegar a hacer eso. Falsificar un cadáver

-No lo se, pero de lo que estoy segura es que alguien mas estaba involucrado en esto.

-No entiendo.

-Un espía, Shizune.

-¿Sospecha de alguien?

-De una persona que al día siguiente de haber enterrado a los Ambus muertos en combate huyo cobardemente hacia la Arena.

-Se refiere al muchacho del equipo de Ten ten.

-Exacto: Eiden Nakaragua.

-¿Como es eso posible?

-Ahora no te lo puedo explicar. Será mejor hacer lo que te dije puede que hayamos caído en una trampa. Debemos alertar a los aldeanos.

Asintiendo la muchacha salio del hospital para cumplir las ordenes de Tsunade. Un fuerte trueno resonó sobre toda Konoha. La verdad se estaba descubriendo poco a poco.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_El corría persistentemente, o mejor dicho saltaba de árbol en árbol, delante suyo iban una muchacha pelirrosa, la misma que había visto que tomo el cuaderno que tanto había llamado su atención y otro hombre cuyo rostro no reconocía, parecía que huían de el. Seguramente porque estaba a punto de atacarlos. El ambiente que lo rodeaba era algo escabroso, solo veía miles de árboles a su lado, en donde debería estar el suelo una abismo negro se abría como esperando que esos tres humanos cayeran en sus fauces. La muchacha aminoro su velocidad hasta quedar a la altura del chico quien desconcertado vio que ella le preguntaba con toda familiaridad algo. Confundido el joven intento hablar pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, nuevamente la chica se alejo de el aumentando su velocidad pero para su sorpresa vio como la mujer al agarrar la rama de una árbol para deslizarse a otro se resbalo y cayo al abismo infernal que se abría metros abajo, la pelirrosa le extendió su mano al joven en un vana petición de ayuda, el corazón del chico empezó a latir a mil por hora, sentía que ella era una joya muy preciada, algo demasiado valioso que el debía proteger sin importarle de parte de que bando estaba se lanzo al vacío para ayudarla. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha cerrándose, fue lo único que vio antes de ser absorbido por la oscuridad"_

En un hostal para ser más precisos en una habitación un muchacho se incorporo asustado, nuevamente ese sueño. La misteriosa muchacha que tomo su diario, siempre ella rondando dando vueltas en su cabeza. La anterior noche intentando alcanzarla y esta vez tratando de salvar su vida, de seguir así terminaría por creer que se había enamorado a primera vista de la joven pero y las imágenes. Esos extraños ambientes en los que se suscitaban sus sueños. Eran recuerdos. No eso no era posible. De ser así hubiese recordado el nombre de la chica al verla. De seguro lo que estaba era impresionado, al ser la ladrona de un cuaderno que consideraba suyo, no era para menos.

-¿Que te pasa Nillh?-pregunto una joven de cabello negro que había estado dormida a su lado.

-Nada, no es nada.

El joven se incorporo, tratando de adecuarse al brillo de la luna que en ese momento entraba por la ventana de pronto recordó donde se encontraban.

-¿Que paso con el líder?-pregunto el chico.

-Ya vez eso te sacas por dormir dos días seguidos.

-No quiero regaños Aisha por favor. Además entiéndeme el echo de permanecer encerrado aquí no me agrada en lo mas mínimo.

-Lo se pero debemos esperar nuestras ordenes. No podemos hacer lo que se nos da la gana. Nos pueden descubrir y todos los planes se arruinarían.

-Lo que mas odio son estas estupidas mascaras-el chico tomo una mascara de halcón que se hallaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

-No son estupidas, creo que son algo elegantes.

-Pues en que mundo naciste. Esto es ridículo. Nos pueden llegar a confundir con Ambus. Además tu me dijiste que Akatsuki no usaba mascaras antes entonces porque el cambio.

-Entiéndelo, es mejor permanecer en el anonimato. Además le da algo de misterio a esta organización. No querrás contradecir a líder o ¿si?

-Hablando del líder no me contestaste lo que te pregunte.

-Contigo no se puede-suspiro la ojiazul- Vino en la tarde, parece ser que los que vamos a emboscar llegaran mañana cuando mucho en la tarde.

-Es decir que nos debemos preparar para el ataque a la Arena.

-¿Como sabias que íbamos a atacar?

-Conozco al líder, es un ser tramposo a pesar de haberle prometido la paz en la Aldea al Kazekage dudo mucho que lo cumpla.

-Me alegra que sea así, ya estoy cansada de andar de aquí para allá fingiendo una paz que no comparto para nada. Me encanta pelear y mientras más fuerte sea el enemigo mejor.

-Al menos tú sales de este estupido lugar. No entiendo porque soy el único que debe permanecer oculto. Podría salir como tu, nadie me conoce aquí y no tendría necesidad de usar mascaras.

-Basta no insistas. Nadie te debe ver...

-¿Porqué Aisha? ¿Por qué nadie me debe ver?

-Es que-la chica dubito por un momento pensando en una solución rápida al embrollo en el que se había metido- Es que si ven tu rostro estoy segura que intentaran atraparte y nuestros largos paseos por las aldeas mas alejadas de aquí se acabarían. Enviarían tu descripción por todos los lugares.

-Entiendo. Me reconocerían donde fuera pero y tu.

-El líder usa la mascara en cuanto sale y yo, pues hay miles de chicas idénticas a mi en las calles. Soy fácil de confundir.

-Aun así no me parece justo que me dejen aquí encerrado.

-No empieces a pelear. Usa esa rabia contra los que vamos a matar mañana no contra mi, Nillh.

El joven se recostó junto a la mujer de nuevo. Viendo con tristeza la mascara de halcón que el día siguiente tendría que usar para pelear intento conciliar el sueño mas algo, una idea paso por su mente.

-Tu crees que…

-¿Que qué?-pregunto la chica acurrucándose en el fuerte torso del chico.

-Bueno que la joven que vi en Konoha tomando el diario que fui a buscar ¿venga?

-¿Por que lo preguntas, que acaso te gusto?-recrimino enojada la pelinegra.

-No es eso. Digo porque estoy seguro que traerá el diario consigo, después del fallido intento de robarlo. Según lo que vi era una ninja pero no se de que rango exactamente.

-Basta Nillh. Si viene yo misma la acabare con mis manos por robarte los sueños que deberían ser míos.

-No exageres, sabes que con la única que sueño es contigo.

-Gracias por darme tu amor.

-Mas que amor te debo las gracias-susurro el muchacho.

-¿Que dijiste?

-No, nada que deberíamos dormir para prepáranos para mañana.

-Es cierto.

Diciendo esto la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro sus ojos, mientras tanto el joven miraba la luna nuevamente.

Porque tenía tantas ansias de volverla a ver, a caso era solo por el diario o allí había algo más…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era extraño lo que le estaba pasando, estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, había escuchado como Ten Ten y Hinata se ponían de acuerdo para llevar a Neji, había escuchado como Lee se había ofrecido a llevarla y como Sai le restaba importancia a su herida pero a pesar de todo, no podía abrir sus ojos.

Algo se lo impedía, quizás era el cansancio, el agotamiento pero en los últimos días Sakura Haruno se había entregado por completo al descanso. Se negaba a abrir sus ojos, sabia que sus amigos la necesitaban, sabia a la perfección que el golpe que recibió Neji debía ser curado pero ella no podía hacerlo, su chackra estaba agotado, a pesar de escuchar todo no podía abrir sus ojos, sus piernas se negaban a reaccionar al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo.

Eso era lo que le había repetido una y otra vez su maestra durante el entrenamiento: "_No uses demasiado tu chackra de lo contrario toda tu energía puede evaporarse dejándote más inservible que un trasto viejo."_

Ahora le daba razón a Tsunade. Pero que podía hacer tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados en la pelea que días atrás se había suscitado. Tenia que colaborar. Ya no era la molestia que solía ser, era fuerte y esos estupidos enemigos no la iban a intimidar.

"_Desearía poder despertar-_pensó-_Debo ayudar a mis amigos y buscar a Eiden"_

-Será mejor que descansemos-propuso Lee interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirrosa.

Esta sintió como la colocaban en una superficie arenosa. De seguro estaban en medio del desierto a punto de llegar a Sunakagure.

-No creo que deberíamos hacer eso mira el estado de Neji-reprocho Ten ten.

-Es cierto esta volando en fiebre. Debemos llegar cuanto antes-insistió Hinata.

-Así lleguemos lo más rápido posible-intervino Sai-Recuerden lo que dijo Tsunade, la Arena no tiene muchos medininjas de ayuda, por eso es que en esta misión se necesitaba de urgencia a Sakura pero mientras ella este inconsciente…

-No podemos hacer nada-completo Lee.

-Solo nos faltan unos cuantos metros. Desde aquí puedo divisar la puerta principal-contesto la Hyuga parándose en una pequeña cima de arena y viendo para adelante.

-Esta bien. Entonces sigamos- asintió Sai-Lee ¿quieres que te ayude?

-No te preocupes por mí, llevar a mi hermosa princesa no es ningún problema.

Una gota resbalo por la frente de todos.

En efecto tras unos momentos de camino los Ambus observaron felices como una gran puerta se elevaba frente a ellos.

-¡¡¡Identifíquese!!!-se escucho una voz.

-Somos Ambus de la Aldea de la Hoja, fuimos llamados por el Kazekage-contesto el pintor.

-Son ellos, déjalos pasar-susurro una segunda voz tras la puertas.

-Pasen-la puerta se abrió-y tengan mucho cuidado.

Ten ten observo desconcertada al hombre que le había dado la advertencia. ¿Que significaba todo aquello?

Cruzando las calles arenosas de la Arena que para los chicos eran bien conocidas ya que muchas veces habían estado allí, se dirigieron al hospital de este, rápidamente traspasaron la puerta y se dirigieron al área de urgencias. El hospital estaba repleto, miles de personas estaban allí, algunos heridos de gravedad esperaban ser atendidos, otros esperaban tener noticias de sus familiares, casi ninguno se percato de la presencia de los Ambus todos parecían esperar algo.

Una mujer alta se adelanto, saludo a los jóvenes y los guió hacia lo que parecía ser un despacho.

-Tendrán que disculparnos pero todas las habitaciones están llenas, estamos saturados. Les puedo ofrecer este despacho que le pertenece al administrador del lugar, allí hay camillas para empezar a curar a su amigos.

-No se preocupe-sonrió Hinata.

Con cuidado Lee coloco a Sakura en una camilla, Sai se sentó en otra para ser examinado y Ten ten con ayuda de Hinata subieron a Neji a una camilla para que fuera atendido. Tres medininjas entraron para atenderlos. Lee, Hinata y Ten ten se vieron obligados a salir del lugar. Con tanta gente era imposible moverse. A pesar de todo ese despacho era demasiado pequeño.

-¡¡¡¡Chicos!!!-una voz conocida llamo la atención de los tres Ambus restantes.

-Kankuro-sonrió Ten ten.

-Muy buenas tardes-saludo tímidamente la ojiblanca.

-Me alegra verte, lamento que hayamos llegado tarde. ¿Como están todos? ¿Han sufrido algún ataque?-pregunto apresuradamente Lee.

-Estamos bien, y últimamente los ataques han disminuido y la paz ha vuelto a nuestra aldea.

Hinata observo de reojo a sus compañeros. Si era así entonces porque el hospital estaba repleto.

-¿De que hablas? Tres hombres nos atacaron en el camino, según ellos un ataque se planeaba aquí-respondí confuso Lee.

-Seguramente fue una falsa alarma-contesto nervioso Kankuro. –Pero vamos síganme Gaara necesita verlos. No se preocupen por sus amigos no tendremos tantos medininjas habilidosos como quisiéramos pero nos ocuparemos de curar lo mas que podamos sus heridas.

Algo recelosos los tres acompañaron al chico y salieron rumbo al despacho del Kazekage.

La brisa fresca de una ventana abierta mitigaba el calor de la tarde que empezaba a caer sobre el lugar, la joven sentía como una mano se posaba en su frente. Seguramente ya habían llegado. Después de escuchar algunos susurros el lugar se torno silencioso. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados estaba segura de que a Sai lo habían dormido para que descanse y que Neji estaba a su lado aun sin conciencia.

"_No puedo seguir así. Ellos me necesitan. Vamos Sakura abre tus ojos-_pens_ó"_

Removiéndose lentamente en la camilla en la que estaba, la muchacha empezó a reaccionar.

Poco a poco se incorporo tratando de enfocar algo pero veía todo borroso. Parpadeando varias veces al fin Sakura logro ver perfectamente. Con lentitud se puso de pie. Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido. Como si le hubiesen dado una paliza además no podía caminar perfectamente. Estaba muy débil aun.

Con tristeza se acerco a la camilla de Sai y luego a la de Neji, definitivamente en esas condiciones no podría ayudarlos.

Eso era raro, a esas alturas debió de haber recuperado todas sus energías pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido, como si una sustancia extraña estuviera haciendo estragos en ella.

-Sai-la chica llamo a su amigo pero este no reacciono.

Estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿Que esta pasando?-susurro la joven-No reaccionan, eso no es normal. Tengo que buscar ayuda.

Arrimándose a la pared la ojijade abrió la puerta encontrándose frente a un largo y desolado pasillo. Al ver que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla o darle una explicación de lo que le pasaba a sus amigos. La muchacha empezó a caminar, la cabeza le daba vueltas pero no se iba a dar por vencida por eso.

-¡¡¡Hola!!!-grito la joven pero nadie contesto.

"_¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!!_-pensó-¿_Donde esta toda la gente? Parece que fuera un hospital fantasma. Pero si oí claramente que estaban saturados. ¿Que paso con todos?"_

Paso a paso Sakura llego al mostrador, este al igual que todo el lugar estaba completamente vacío, la bata de quien atendía allí era la única prueba de que su dueño había salido apresuradamente.

Algo indecisa tomo el teléfono para llamar. Pero ¿A dónde? Claro que había visitado esa aldea antes pero obviamente no se había memorizado los números de la casa y despacho de Gaara.

Un papel amarillo algo arrugado sobre el escritorio llamo la atención de la chica quien enseguida lo tomo. En el estaban sus nombres junto con el de alguien mas.

Eiden Nakaragua.

-No puede ser-murmuro la Ambu.

Decidida leyó el numero de habitación en donde estaba, casualmente el lugar no estaba tan lejos. Rápidamente, camino hacia allí, se le había olvidado todo, el estado de Sai, el estado de Neji, el paradero de sus amigos, el lugar donde había dejado su mochila con el diario, la misteriosa soledad del aquel hospital, todo, solo pensaba en interrogar a Eiden. En sonsacarle la verdad.

Sin siquiera golpear la puerta la joven entro al dormitorio. En el un joven de cabello castaño dormitaba tranquilamente. Sakura coloco el seguro en la puerta. Nadie debía interrumpirla, y el tampoco debía huir. Deslizándose hasta la ventana y cerrándola para que no existiera escapatoria la muchacha se acerco al Ambu retirado quien en sueños sonreía sin imaginar lo que pasaba.

-¡¡¡Despierta!!!-movió la ojijade.

Dando un enorme bostezo Eiden abrió sus ojos, al ver a una de las Ambus que lideraban los escuadrones más fuertes de Konoha se sorprendió, pero luego una sonrisa sarcástica surco su rostro.

-Te tardaste en llegar Haruno.

-¿Acaso me conoces?

-Deberías aprender a ver mejor a los que te rodean, por estar preocupada en traer al idiota de Uchiha a la aldea jamás te diste cuenta que yo los rondaba.

-Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas

-¡¡¡¡Bravo princesita!!!!-aplaudió el muchacho-Hasta que lo entiendes. Pero déjame decirte que se te adelantaron.

-¿De que hablas?

-Pues el Kazekage de esta Aldea resulto ser mas listo que todo Konoha junto. ¿Quien crees que me puso así?

-¿¿¿¿Gaara???

-El mismo que viste y calza. ¿Quieres que te diga algo?-llamo el chico en tono confidente a la kunoichi-¡¡¡¡No me arrepiento!!!! Se lo merecen, siempre haciendo alarde de los lazos de amistad que los une, del famoso equipo siete representantes de Konoha, alabándolos recibiendo todo el merecimiento por misiones en los que otros arriesgaron su vida y no reciben ningún "gracias".

-Estas equivocado, nuestra vida no ha sido como la pintas. Nosotros solo buscamos el bienestar de la aldea, siempre luchamos por eso. Jamás hemos recibido gratificaciones que no merezcamos.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero eso no quita el hecho de que por su culpa los demás que también trabajamos duro para Konoha no recibimos nada.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Lo hiciste por envidia????!!!!!

-Quizás si, al menos Akatsuki reconoce mi esfuerzo y me premia por ello.

-Eres un idiota, Akatsuki sacrificó a 10 de sus mejores hombres en batalla para desaparecer por un tiempo, no le importo sus vidas y crees que tú tendrás algún trato especial solo por habernos traicionado.

-No solo por traicionarlos, les di algo que ellos querían.

Sakura palideció.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿De que hablas?????!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿Que les diste?????

El castaño pareció pensar sus palabras cuidadosamente.

-Les di la Aldea desprotegida para que la atacasen.

-Eso no es cierto, hay fuertes ninjas que darían su vida por protegerla.

-Si pero los mas fuertes están aquí, donde casualmente están ciertos akatsukis que tarde o temprano los atacaran.

La muchacha sintió como todo le daba vueltas.

-¿Qué te pasa Haruno? Te sientes algo mareada, quizás demasiado débil. Déjame decirte algo: cuando llegase aquí tus energías estaban repuestas al igual que los de tus amigos incluso el Hyuga empezó a vencer la fiebre, a reaccionar.

-Eso no es cierto los dos están dormidos. Descansan.

-Si, creo que descansan pero a la fuerza.

Eiden soltó una sonora carcajada. La pelirrosa se percato de que algo andaba mal en aquel lugar, tomando fuerza para hacerle la última pregunta al traidor, lo miro con fiereza.

-¿Naruto murió aquella noche?

-Vaya, tienes fuerzas para seguir interrogando. Esta bien te lo diré ya que de todas formas de esta Aldea no sales viva. Tu amado Naruto esta vivo, más vivo que tú y yo juntos. Seguramente anda por allí y no quiere regresar a su lado. Fue su decisión ¿entiendes? El decidió abandonar la aldea y traicionarla. Seguramente se desengaño al igual que yo de Konoha.

-¡¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!!!!-grito la joven-¡¡¡¡Él quería ser Hokage de Konoha!!! ¡¡¡¡Él no nos dejaría!!!! Ustedes tuvieron que hacerle algo.

-Cree lo que se te de la gana.

-Pero como lograron engañar a Tsunade con el cadáver. Ella dijo que...

-Si, si que la sangre, que el cabello, que el tipo de piel eran de Naruto. Yo solo recopile esas muestras y se las di, ellos hicieron el resto de trabajo. Por si no lo recuerdas cada vez que el chico regresaba de misiones herido yo estaba cerca, pero como ya te lo dije jamás me notaron.

-¡¡¡¡Eres un maldito traidor!!!-grito la chica sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

-Dime algo que no sepa-contesto sarcásticamente el castaño-por cierto no soy el único que los ha traicionado.

Sakura seco las lagrimas de rabia que caían por su rostro.

-¿Hay alguien mas confabulado con Akatsuki?

-Si, el idiota de Gaara

-¿¡¿¿¿¿Qué?????!!??Pero me dijiste que el te puso aquí.

-Claro, porque se entero de que yo pasaba información a Akatsuki. Si haces bien los cálculos veras que los ataques a esta aldea empezaron desde que llegue de Konoha. Creo que eso me delato. El muy idiota me dio una paliza haciéndose el enojado y ahora va a hacer lo mismo que yo.

-¡¡¡¡Mientes!!!! El Kazekage jamás nos traicionaría.

-¿¿¿Que no lo entiendes??? Ya lo hizo. Yo que tu regresaría con tus amigos antes de que los maten. Aunque dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo. El veneno que te inyectaron esta haciendo efecto, pronto empezaras a sufrir ceguera leve, tus piernas no querrán moverse y caerás desmayada, serás presa fácil.

-Mis compañeros…

-¿Que no te diste cuenta? Ellos ya están bajo el estrago del veneno.

La vista de la chica empezó ha hacerse borrosa. Nerviosamente abrió la puerta.

-No vas a lograr nada. ¡¡¡¡Corre Sakura!!! ¡¡¡¡Corre!!! Dudo mucho que llegues lejos. Akatsuki ya esta aquí-grito Eiden sonriendo ampliamente.

La pelirrosa empezó a correr dirigiéndose al lugar en donde estaban sus amigos. Como fue tan estupida. Por eso el hospital estaba vacío, se negaba a creer que Gaara los había traicionado. ¿Por que lo hizo? Ellos siempre habían sido amigos, y ahora salía con eso. En quien podía confiar ¿en quien?

-Sai-llamo la joven entrando al lugar donde los chicos estaban inconscientes-Despierta por favor. Estamos en peligro.

-Neji- llamo la chica-Reacciona.

Era inútil. Estaban desmayados. Rápidamente la joven pensó en la forma de huir de allí, no podía permitir que los atrapasen. Unas voces acercándose llamaron su atención. La una se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

-¿Estas segura de que están aquí Aisha?

-Si el líder, lo dijo. ¿Podrás con ellos?

-¡¡¿¿¿Bromeas???!!! Están desmayados que mal me podrían hacer, de mi no podrán escapar.

-Esta bien entonces iré a ayudar a el líder con los otros Ambus.

-Ve mujer, no te preocupes por mí.

El pomo del despacho en donde Sakura estaba con Sai y Neji, empezó a moverse.

-¡¡Cuídate Nillh!!-deseo Aisha y salio del lugar.

La puerta empezó a abrirse.

-No creo que el líder se moleste si me quito la mascara para pelear. Es incomodo hacerlo con algo cubriéndome el rostro-murmuro el chico.

La ojijade a pesar de su debilidad tomo a Sai por un brazo y a Neji por el otro. Sus pesos la estaban venciendo pero debía salir, ese era de seguro un Akatsuki que iba a acabar con ella y sus amigos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿ Tú…???!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je, je, je los deje con la emocion…Si quieren saber que va a pesar ya saben lo que deben hacer…Review, review, review…

Aprovecho para seguir respondiendo dudas:

Uchiha Katze: Creo que con este capitulo queda bien explicado como entro Nillh a Sunakagure de todas formas si tienes mas dudas no dudes en preguntarme.

Saludos a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, la verdad la otra semana no actualizae porque empezamos con examenes y no me di chance de escribir… pero no se preocupen que si voiy a seguir con la historia…Gracias por su atencion…nos vemos pronto.

Psdta: Sus dudas o preguntas seran respondidas…Claro si me dejan un review oo


	9. El valor de la amistad

**8. El valor de la amistad**

Un ambiente de tensión reinaba en toda Konoha, la tarde había caído rápidamente, los aldeanos habían dejado su lugar de trabajo y siguiendo el llamado de la Hokage se habían reunido frente al edificio de la misma para escuchar lo que tenia que decir. Muchos ninjas esperaban confundidos que la gran mujer apareciera, protección Ambu había rodeado todo el lugar lo cual extraño a muchos pues eso solo sucedía durante la aparición de la "desaparecida Akatsuki". Miles de junnins se preguntaban que peligro amenazaba la paz aparente que se estaba viviendo, varios niños jugaban alrededor ajenos a los que pasaba, los murmullos crecían cada vez mas, las personas conjeturaban sobre el motivo de esa convocatoria. De repente las puertas del balcón del despacho de Tsunade se abrieron. Todos guardaron silencio. El momentote saber la verdad había llegado.

La mujer lucia demacrada, se podía ver grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, estaba algo despeinada y claramente se percibían las marcas de las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas. Esto no fue ignorado por los pobladores que al ver este rostro imaginaron que algo muy desagradable estaba a punto de pasar.

Un nubarrón de temor empaño la felicidad que habían vivido durante todo ese tiempo.

-¡¡¡Aldeanos de Konoha!!!-empezó con voz fuerte y clara-se que todos se preguntaran sobre el motivo de esta llamada.

Varios susurros de asentimiento se escucharon.

-Voy a ser breve. Nadie es perfecto en este mundo y yo como todos los demás estoy propensa a cometer errores, tristemente eh cometido el más terrible de los errores cuyas consecuencias pueden afectar directamente a todos los presentes.

Tanto hombres como mujeres comprobaron que sus malos presentimientos tenían fundamento. Varios incómodos empezaron a cuchichear intrigados.

-¿De qué esta hablando?-preguntó un comerciante preocupado.

-Si que pasa.-apoyo una señora con un bebe en brazos.

Shizune salio y se coloco tras la Hokage. Mirándola con firmeza la apoyo para que continúe con el resto de la información. Sacando las fuerzas que habían caracterizado por mucho tiempo a la sabia mujer, Tsunade miro a todas las personas que esperaban una explicación, les había fallado, había fallado en darles protección, paz, tranquilidad… todo por confiar, confiar en evidencias aparentes, en lo que parecía ser real. Quizás estaba cansada, harta de pelear y eso la había llevado a caer en tal vil trampa pero de todas maneras esa no era justificación para poner en peligro la vida de esa gente. Debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, debía hacerlo.

Los aldeanos empezando a impacientarse exigieron a gritos respuestas lo cual saco de su ensimasmiento a la Hokage quien recordando que aun no decía nada, miro a todos y continuo.

-Hace un mes aproximadamente, di el anuncio formal de que la organización conformada por criminales "Akatsuki" había desparecido. También confirmé la muerte de tres de nuestros valiosos Ambus.

La ojimiel respiro profundamente antes de continuar.

-Hace poco tras enterarme de varios acontecimientos ocurridos en otras aldeas decidí indagar nuevamente en la aparente desaparición de esta organización.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué????!!!!-grito un hombre atónito.

-¿Cómo que aparente desaparición?-se desespero una mujer cuyas manos jalaban las bolsas de las compras para la comida de esa noche. Aunque era evidente que después de esto nadie tendría ganas de comer.

-¿A que se refiere, Tsunade sama?-pregunto el dueño del Ichiraku.

-Ahora no entiendo nada. ¿Desapareció o no?-interrogo confundido un joven.

Estas y otras frases se alzaron como nubes de polvo ante la triste Hokage que desesperada veía como el terror invadía a los pobladores.

-¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!-grito Shizune desde arriba-Si quieren saber todo les suplico que guarden silencio por favor.

La gente pareció calmarse y con atención esperaron que Tsunade continuara.

-En base de las evidencias encontradas comprobamos que esto no fue así, aquel día al parecer perdimos a dos Ambus de elite pero el tercero, me refiero a Naruto Uzumaqui nunca murió. Se cree que puede estar perdido por algún lugar con alguna herida grave o que irremediablemente esta en manos de esos asesinos. Akatsuki sacrifico la vida de sus mejores hombres para tender una trampa a todas las aldeas. En este momento han empezado a moverse y no podemos asegurar cual sea su próximo blanco. Estamos seguros de que la estrategia que planean va a ser desastrosa. Ahora se bien que el error, lo cometí yo por creer en las evidencias presentadas en el momento pero les pido su apoyo y comprensión. He avisado a las demás aldeas. Sus respectivos jefes se dirigen en este momento hacia acá para establecer un plan de salvamento, solo les pido que crean en mí. No permitiré que nada le pase a esta aldea. Antes de dañarlos a ustedes tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver y créanme que les va a ser muy difícil. Entiendo que todos deben estar muy impresionados con esto pero entiendan que la única manera de enfrentar esta clase de trampas es permaneciendo unidos sin pánico y confiando en los ninjas que serian capaces de dar la vida por ustedes incluyéndome. Gracias por su comprensión.

La Hokage miro a toda la multitud esperando reclamos, preguntas, algo pero nada sucedió. Comprendiendo que ellos necesitaban tiempo, la mujer junto con su fiel asistente entro al despacho a esperar la reacción de los aldeanos.

Afuera un silencio sepulcral invadió la aldea, nadie hablaba todos trataban de asimilar lo que Tsunade acababa de decir. En menos de un minuto este ambiente fue sustituido por uno con gritos de pánico y horror, muchas familias recordaban la maldad de Akatsuki, no les importaba nada ni nadie, solo mataban por matar, eso sumando al hecho de que todo ese tiempo habían vivido en medio de una mentira contribuyeron a que las personas ni siquiera reclamaran a la Hokage sino todo lo contrario se retiraran prácticamente en estado de shock a sus casas.

Una nube de tormenta se había formado sobre Konoha, la lluvia había empezado a caer tratando de avivar a las personas que como zombis caminaban automáticamente a sus casas. No había salida. Para ellos la muerte se acercaba a pasos rápidos y no había manera de combatirla ni de evitarla. El caos había entrado en la aldea.

Un muchacho sin embargo permaneció arrimado a un poste, sin moverse, sin expresar confusión, felicidad, terror tristeza. Claro que eso de expresar emociones jamás había sido su fuerte, desde pequeño se cerró a todo sentimiento humano tan solo pensando en una cosa: venganza. Ahora estaba allí, después de tanto tiempo al servicio de una aldea que ahora prácticamente estaba al borde de un abismo de perdición y con un Naruto que no estaba muerto.

Hace mucho tiempo que nada interesante pasaba en esa aldea, ahora con la aparición de Akatsuki podría pelear, fortalecerse de nuevo y terminar con los malditos que llevar a miles de personas a la muerte, claro no era que le interesase pero el reto de luchar contra alguien mas fuerte lo llenaba de curiosidad y expectación .De alguna manera eso ayudaría a que el joven descargara toda la frustración que llevaba encima en cuanto a Naruto, muy en el fondo llego a considerarlo como un hermano, amigo, compañero cuando se entero de su muerte sintió como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo muy importante, tuvo la misma sensación que cuando era niño y vio a sus padres muertos.

Ahora salían con que no estaba muerto.

Después de mucho tiempo de mantener su rostro frío, serio ante todo y todos, una sonrisa lo invadió: Sasuke Uchiha después de mucho tiempo sonreía pero con sinceridad. Akatsuki le tenía sin cuidado. La esperanza de formar el inolvidable equipo siete creció e su corazón desplazando los sentimientos de resentimiento y odio que se habían formado, anhelaba pelear con Naruto como cuando eran pequeños, desafiándose cada vez mas y superándose mutuamente, quería hacer misiones con sus compañeros, deseaba recibir nuevamente las atenciones y preocupaciones de Sakura…Aunque no lo admitía muy en el fondo añoraba los viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo toda esta breve ilusión termino, numero uno no sabían donde se encontraba Naruto, numero dos el no era el mismo de antes y numero tres Sakura no había aparecido ni durante su juicio y parecía que la habían enviado a una misión pues en la aldea no la había visto… Sakura... Y si estaba en peligro...Ya sabrá las noticias recientes…por lo que le dijeron Neji y Kiba ella fue la mas afectada con respecto a la muerte del cabeza hueca…Si se enterara de esto que pasaría. Todas estas dudas asaltaron su cabeza.

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, ignorando que prácticamente estaba empapado por la lluvia avanzo rápidamente a la ofician de la Hokage. Quizás lo que iba a proponerle sonara descabellado pero debía hacer algo. No soportaba estar sin hacer nada siendo el maestro de unos mocosos que sinceramente no lo soportaban. El quería acción y que mejor que ir en busca de su ex compañero. La puerta del despacho estaba semiabierta, el chico se dispuso a tocarla pero unos gritos provenientes del mismo le hicieron saber que alguien había llegado primero.

Una enorme pelea se llevaba a cabo en el interior, un ermitaño lastimado y una mujer destrozada discutían.

-¡¡¡¡¡Cálmate Jiraya!!!! Por favor

-¡¡¡¡Que me calme!!!! Me acabo de enterar que Naruto esta vivo y que Akatsuki jamás desapareció y me pides que me calme.

-Entiendo que estés molesto…

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Molesto???!!!! No, no estoy molesto Tsunade. ¡¡¡¡¡Estoy furioso!!!! Te lo dije, una y mil veces, te lo dije y tú nunca me escuchaste. Tenias que recibir un mensaje de la Arena para que dudaras y decidieras sacar nuevas evidencias.

-Entiéndeme todo indicaba que...

-Todo no, mi corazón me decía que el no había muerto y aun así no me escuchaste.

-Lo siento Jiraya.

-No creo que entiendas el daño que me hiciste, que tal si en todo este tiempo Naruto estuvo luchando por su vida y que se dio por vencido al ver que nadie lo buscaba, no me lastimaste solo a mí sino también a tu querida discípula y quien sabe a quienes más…

-¡¡¡¡¡A Sakura no la metas!!!!

-A no. Por si no lo recuerdas ella...

-Ella era la compañera de Naruto lo se. También recuerdo que por poco me mata por haberle ocultado su muerte…

-Entiendes cuantas lágrimas derramo esa pobre chica. El sufrimiento por el que paso. Es el mismo por el que yo pase. Te dije que volvieras a revisar los hechos, que algo no me cuadraba pero como siempre palabra de Tsunade, palabra de la ley.

-¡¡¡¡¡No me hables así!!!! Se que cometí un error pero no merezco ser colgada por ello. Lo lamento Jiraya.

-No lo lamentes. Ahora es inútil. Toda Konoha te necesita y deberás pensar sola la forma en arreglar esto y protegerla.

-¿A que te refieres con sola?

-Yo buscaré a mi alumno, a Naruto. Y créeme, lo encontrare.

-Y ¿yo?…

-Creo que deberías preocuparte por la seguridad de estos aldeanos y por los ninjas es el único consejo que te puedo dar.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo no quiero ningún consejo, yo te quiero a ti!!!!!

El peliblanco observo sorprendido a la mujer que acaba de decir eso.

-Es decir, te necesito como amigo.

-¿Solo como un amigo?

-Claro, eres mi mano derecha, mi apoyo…

-Eso es lo que no quiero ser, Tsunade entiéndelo. Te veo más que como amiga y siempre tengo que callar, mostrarme como un simple amigo estoy harto de eso. Además no creo que pueda perdonar lo que hiciste con Naruto. Esta amistad llega hasta aquí…

-No no me hagas esto. ¡¡¡¡Jiraya espera!!!

El hombre salto por la ventana del balcón por donde había entrado. La mujer sollozaba estaba destruida. Sasuke escucho todo esto desde afuera, algo incomodo decidió que ese no era el mejor momento para hablar de lo que quería, quizás iría en otro momento, después de todo Sakura sabia cuidarse sola y cuando ella regresara juntos buscarían a su compañero, a Naruto... Algo desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír el chico salio.

En la oficina una mujer sollozaba desesperada, no sabia porque pero tenia la sensación de que esa tarde había perdido mucho mas que la confianza de Konoha, mucho mas que un amigo, algo mas que no podía identificar…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura no entendía porque ese Akatsuki la reconocía, porque había echo esa pregunta, estaba tentada a abrir los ojos para saber quien se encontraba frente a ella pero sabia a la perfección que para ejecutar su plan sus ojos deberían permanecer bien cerraditos.

Nillh mientras tanto se encontraba en una encrucijada, por un lado estaba obedecer las órdenes de acabar con los ninjas que aguardaban en ese hospital y por otro estaba matar a la mujer que últimamente rondaba sus sueños.

Allí esta ella, tan indefensa, luchando bajos los efectos del veneno dado por el líder para debilitar las fuerzas de esos ninjas, con su cabello rosa cubriendo todo su rostro, con sus ojos cerrados, arrodillada con la cabeza agachada sosteniendo algo en sus manos, un momento ¿algo?…

-No permitiré que me dañes y que dañes a mis amigos. Quien quiera que seas-susurro Sakura-¡¡¡¡Te derrotare!!!

El chico se sobresalto ante lo que la joven acababa de decir pero su sorpresa aumento cuando la vio con dos frascos de talco en sus manos, la muchacha los estrujo con fuerza hasta romperlos.

Aunque parecía increíble antes de que Nillh entrara al despacho, Sakura con su perspicacia había pensado en el plan perfecto para salir de allí sin la necesidad de pelear ni de poner la vida de Sai y Neji en peligro. Hábilmente la kunoichi había buscado en los estantes del lugar hasta encontrar su objetivo, unos frascos cuyo contenido le daría la oportunidad de escapar.

El despacho se lleno de polvo, no se distinguía nada.

La ojijade sonrió y abriendo sus ojos lentamente vio una visión borrosa del Akatsuki que estaba frente a ella.

"_Lastima y yo que quería ver quienes eran nuestros nuevos enemigos_-pensó_-Pero será en otra ocasión"_

Tomando firmemente a sus dos amigos por los brazos, y sacando la poca fuerza que tenia la chica paso a lado del que pretendía acabar con sus vidas. Algo en él, la desconcertó, siendo otro hubiese empezado a destruir el despacho a diestra y siniestra para acabarlos pero el permanecía quieto, como esperando que escapasen. Además la silueta borrosa de ese sujeto le recordaba a alguien, pero ¿a quien? Sakura estuvo tentada a acercarse para identificar su rostro pero un calambre en sus piernas y una distorsionada visión le indicaron que si no salía de allí pronto ella también terminaría como sus amigos: inútilmente inconscientes.

Con dificultad ya que el veneno empezaba a hacer estragos en ella, avanzo evitando las sombras negras en las que se habían convertido los objetos. La muchacha paso justo a lado de Nillh sin notarlo sin embargo el chico se percato de ello. Esa era la oportunidad apara acabarla pero algo en él lo detuvo. No veía la necesidad de hacerle daño, todo lo contraria muy en el fondo quería que ella salvara su vida. Seguramente Aisha iba a matarlo por hacer eso, pero jamás había podido luchar contra su corazón y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Resignado se sentó en el suelo y la vio escapar por una de las ventanas del pasillo.

-Estoy seguro que la volveré a ver. A fin de cuentas de esta aldea no podrá salir. Si no fui yo alguien mas terminara con la misión que no pude cumplir-susurro el chico.

Sin embargo el solo hecho de que otro pudiera lastimarla lo llenaba de extrañas sensaciones que no podía identificar. Lentamente se puso de pie, el polvo se había asentado y ya se podía caminar sin peligro de ir a parar de cara al suelo. Nillh tomo la mascara que había dejado caer y la limpio. Salio al pasillo y vio que se encontraba absolutamente solo.

"_De seguro el líder ya empezó a atacar esta aldea-_pensó_-lo sabia, él no es un hombre de palabra"_

Suspirando el chico camino hasta llegar a los baños de aquella área, en un espejo observo su rostro. Literalmente estaba mas blanco que una hoja, el talco lo había cubierto todo.

-¡¡¡¡Mírate!!!! No pudiste acabar ni con esos ninjas debiluchos y pareces un payaso. ¿Qué clase de criminal eres?-recrimino el joven.

Mas a pesar de eso estaba feliz, tanto que soltó una enorme carcajada antes de cubrir su rostro con la mascara para que nadie lo viera en ese estado. Se supone que su rostro debía infundir temor, no risa.

-Bien es hora de cumplir con la otra parte de la misión-musito el joven.

Con paso firme avanzo hacia la habitación en donde Eiden se encontraba. Abruptamente empujo la puerta y encontró a su presa tendida en una cama del hospital.

-Me imagino que ya acabaron con esos miserables Ambus ¿verdad?-preguntó el castaño.

-¿Tú eres Eiden Nakaragua?

-Claro que si. ¿Vienes a darme mi premio? ¿Que me gane? Verás que lo que hice no lo hubiese echo nadie. Me deben un enorme favor. ¡¡¡¡Exijo mi debido reconocimiento!!!!

Nillh saco su kunai y sin que el chico lo notara se acerco a la camilla, con una rapidez impresionante tomo su arma y sin compasión alguna le corto la garganta.

-Lo siento pero Akatsuki no le debe favores a nadie.

Con una frialdad impresionante el joven salio dejando a un muerto en la camilla en medio de un enorme charco de sangre.

Mientras tanto la pelirrosa jalaban a cuestas a sus amigos, sus ojos le ardían, no veía nada, sus piernas no le respondían como antes, una enorme debilidad se apoderaban de ella.

Desesperada camino por las calles, discretamente, pidiendo ayuda pero para su sorpresa descubrió que los aldeanos no solo habían abandonado el hospital sino toda la aldea. Las casas estaban bien cerradas, la chica conjeturo que en su interior no había nadie. Esto confirmo el echo de que allí algo raro ocurría, primero Gaara los traicionaba, luego ese extraño Akatsuki que no la había atacado y ahora la desaparición de todos los aldeanos de Sunakagure.

Tras recorrer un buen tramo la chica llego a una especie de parque, confiando en que nadie buscaría allí, con dificultad trepo a un frondoso árbol y allí permaneció. Hábilmente coloco a sus dos amigos en cima de fuertes ramas. Tenia que pensar. Eiden tenía razón. Gaara les había puesto una trampa y en ese momento ellos eran el blanco más vulnerable.

-¿Porque hizo esto?-susurro la joven

Los recuerdos la invadieron, al principio veía al Kazekage como un monstruo y después de lo que hizo en el torneo no era para menos. Poco a poco entre aventuras, pérdidas y risas la amistad creció. No podía creer que todo eso se hubiese ido a la basura, simplemente no podía…

Sai se removió entre sueños. La pelirrosa temió que de alguna manera cayera de allí y fuera a para al piso por lo que olvidando todo se coloco en una rama en medio de sus dos amigos. Ella estaba débil. Sus piernas ya no le respondían y la ceguera era leve pero le impedía defenderse contra cualquier atacante. Palpando con sus manos Sakura intentaba encontrar alguno punto de presión en sus amigos para aliviar el dolor por el que pasaban pero perfectamente sabía que la única cura contra ese mal era el antídoto contra el veneno suministrado.

Suspirando la joven se recostó en la rama. Definitivamente la debilidad la invadía y en cualquier momento la terminaría venciendo.

Sin querer coloco su brazo sobre el pecho de Sai.

Un extraño bulto la sorprendió. Extrañada saco aquello que había llamado su atención. Era un frasco con un misterioso líquido dentro. Una pequeña nota en el con la palabra "beban" hizo que la joven se cuestionará sobre su capacidad mental. Más al darse cuenta que aun seguía bien despierta y no en una especie de sueño la chica decidió probar el contenido del misterioso frasco.

-De todas formas que puedo perder-susurro-Peor que como estoy no puedo terminar

Con sus últimas fuerzas destapo el frasco y bebió una pequeña cantidad luego lo coloco en el pecho de Sai para que no cayera. La muchacha cerró sus ojos lentamente. Se había desmayado.

Pocos metros lejos de allí, en le despacho del Kazekage una situación de expectativa se vivía. Gaara estaba en una esquina, en el suelo inconscientes Tenten., Lee y Hinata, en una silla el misteriosos sujeto que había amenazada a Gaara, sonreía satisfecho y detrás de la puerta dos sujetos enmascarados de Akatsuki resguardaban el lugar.

-Bien echo muchacho.

-Como pudo ver los traje como me lo pidió. Ahora espero que cumpla su promesa.

-Lo haré. Lo haré. En cuanto me confirmen que los demás también están muertos.

-Recuerde que no tocara mi aldea y que dejara a los aldeanos en paz.

-Se perfectamente lo que dije. No necesitas recordármelo Gaara.

Una sonrisa se presento en la cara del pelirrojo.

-No vas a cumplir tu promesa ¿verdad?

-¿Como es que adivinas?-respondió el líder.

-Lo sabia pero aun así…

-Aun así traicionaste a tus amigos.

-Déjame contarte algo, hace mucho tiempo atrás yo fui como ustedes un ser lleno de odio y repulsión. Odiaba todo, nunca conocí el amor y creía que todos eran iguales pero conocí a estas personas, a mis amigos y mi visión del mundo cambio.

-Te felicitó y a que vienen esa tonta historia de sentimentalismo.

-A que no se como pudiste creer que traicionaría a mis amigos.

Asombrando el jefe vio como los tres Ambus se incorporaban del suelo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Ten ten lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo noqueo. Lee saco unas cuerdas del armario y empezó a amarrarlos y Hinata se acerco al Kazekage para revisar que estuviera bien.

-No te preocupes por mi-respondió el chico-Yo estoy bien. Quienes me preocupan son Sai, Neji y Sakura. Ya oíste lo que dijo ese sujeto mando a alguien para que los destruyera.

-Por eso no te preocupes, Sakura es la mejor en armar estrategias estoy segura que alcanzo a escapar-sonrió la castaña.

-Eso es cierto-asintió el cejudo.

Una sombra femenina después de escuchar esto salto por la ventana y dio la orden de ataque.

-Se van a llevar una grata sorpresa-sonrió el pelirrojo tras escuchar un sonido cortante que de seguro era la orden de ataque.

Una extraña brisa meció los cabellos de la pelirrosa, entre sueños parecía pelear contra seres invisibles que planeaban atacarla. Sobresaltada se incorporo y abrió sus ojos. Recordando donde estaba observó asombrado como sus piernas podían moverse, como sus ojos vislumbraban a la perfección las figuras que la rodeaban, estaba curada.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Pero qué demonios???!!!!!-grito la joven.

De pronto el recuerdo de cierto frasquito le llego, sin perder más tiempo lo tomo. En la parte delantera estaba la nota con el "beban" y atrás un pequeño mensaje.

"No creas todo lo que escuches, una amistad es para siempre y va mas allá de la muerte. Jamás los traicionaría, por favor beban esto cuando estén seguros y confíen en mí. Atentamente Gaara"

Sakura sonrió con ternura.

-Sabia que no nos traicionaría-murmuró.

Rápidamente administro el brebaje tanto a Sai como a Neji.

Con sorpresa observo como de las casas que estaban más cercanas al parque salían varios Ambus de diferentes aldeas aliadas, los más fuertes. Un estruendo al norte le indico que la batalla había empezado. Sakura ansiaba pelear y demostrarles a los malditos de Akatsuki que los amigos jamás se traicionarían cuando recordó algo que dejo olvidado en el hospital. El diario de su amigo. Sabiendo que los chicos despertarían de un momento a otro la pelirrosa bajo del árbol y corrió en dirección al lugar de donde habían escapado. Podía olvidar su uniforme, sus armas, podía perder recuerdos pero el diario de Naruto no. Eso jamás.

A una velocidad impresionante Sakura se encamino al hospital, definitivamente estaba ya recuperada. En menos de dos minutos la joven llego a su destino. Entro por la ventana y se dirigió al lugar o mejor dicho al despacho en donde estaban sus cosas. Sonriendo comprobó que el lugar estaba vació. Debajo de la mesa estaban las maletas de Neji, Sai y Sakura. Tras buscar un rato saco el diario de Naruto y lo escondió entre su ropa. Decidida a ayudar en la batalla la muchacha salio del lugar pero su rostro se torno tenso tras salir al pasillo y encontrar a un hombre parado frente a ella con una especie de mascara de halcón sobre su rostro.

-Sabía que te volvería a ver.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Porque me hablas con tanta familiaridad como si me conocieras?

-Es lo que quisiera que me explicases. Porque desde que te vi no te saco de mi mente. ¿Acaso te conozco?

-Jamás me relacionaría con un bastardo Akatsuki como tú.

Un golpe seco en la cabeza de la pelirrosa hizo que Nillh se percatara de la presencia de Aisha.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Se puede saber que hacías conversando tan tranquilamente con esta Ambu mientras miles de ninjas nos atacan????!!!!-pregunto furiosa la pelinegra.

-Yo…

-Será mejor que acabe con esta molestia de una vez.

Aisha tomo su kunai dispuesta a acabar con la kunoichi mas un puñetazo en su rostro la hizo perder el conocimiento. Nillh la había golpeado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Sakura en brazos y huyo por la ventana.

No sabia porque, porque hacia eso pero lo único que quería en ese momento era escapar con esa extraña mujer que desde que la vio rondaba sus pensamientos y su corazón.

A lo lejos una esfera plateada elevándose en el cielo anunciaba la caída de la noche y la derrota de Akatsukis que viéndose acorralados tuvieron que huir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se que a todos los deje picados con la historia, me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo no porque me costara escribirlo sino porque no tuve tiempo con esto de las fiestas de quito (para los que no saben es la fiesta de la ciudad en donde nací, ya se imaginaran el bochinche)

Aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste, palabra que ya no me tardare en subirlo , espero como siempre sus comentarios y preguntas..

Adiós y

¡¡¡¡¡Viva Quito!!!!!

=) =) =)


	10. Una Noche Bajo Las Estrellas

**9. Una noche bajo las estrellas**

El viento soplaba atronadoramente, la arena al compás del aire bailoteaba y se colaba fácilmente por los rincones mas pequeños e inimaginables, los aldeanos al ver que estarían seguros esa noche habían regresado a sus hogares con su familia y juntos en silencio esperaban que la pequeña fogata armada abrigase el lugar, las calles de Sunakagure estaban vacías, ni un alma se divisaba en ellas clara muestra de la pelea acontecida horas antes, sin embargo, a pesar de la aparente paz que se veía en la aldea, una inmensa discusión se llevaba a cabo en el despacho del Kazekage.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Como pudiste traicionarnos?????!!!!!-grito Sai enojado.

-No los traicionó, tu y Neji están bien ¿si o no?-intercedió Temari en defensa de su hermano.

-Es cierto-asintió el Hyuga.

-Tú lo acabas de decir. ¡¡¡¡¡Nosotros estamos bien!!!!! pero y ¿Sakura? A ella que la parta un rayo, ¿no?

-Gaara no podía hacer nada, si les decíamos en el momento que pisaron la aldea el plan se hubiese arruinado. Por si no lo notaron los guardias que custodiaban la puerta principal cuando llegaron, no eran nuestros sino de Akatsuki.

-Entonces por eso, esos sujetos se me hicieron algo extraños…-susurro Ten ten.

-Esa no es excusa. A pesar del fabuloso plan del Kazekage presente, perdimos a una compañera.

-No creí que sucedería esto. Yo intentaba salvaguardar sus vidas, no anticipe lo que ocurrió.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero paso y ahora quiero saber que rayos vas a hacer para resolverlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el fúrico pintor.

Lee intentaba en vano calmar a su compañero, dándole palmaditas o diciéndole algo gracioso pero esto parecía ponerlo peor. Hinata y Ten ten esperaban tensamente a lado de Neji. Definitivamente nuca habían visto al "calmado" Sai de esa manera. En un rincón una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos azules con un moretón en su rostro, señal de lo que paso anteriormente, veía la discusión calculadoramente. Debía buscar la manera de salir allí sin morir en el intento además de sacar a su líder del lugar en donde estaba. Gaara junto con sus hermanos trataba de poner paz. Eso se había convertido en un completo caos.

Ten ten se aproximo a Sai y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chico, en señal de apoyo.

A todo esto Gaara buscaba desesperadamente una solución a ese problema, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido aquel día lo invadieron:

Luego de que Aisha diera la orden de ataque varios Akatsukis se abalanzaron sobre la aldea para matar a todos sus habitantes, cual no seria su sorpresa al encontrar a los Ambus más fuertes de los lugares aliados a Konoha y a Sunakagure aguardando por ellos.

El pelirrojo tras estar entre la espada y la pared había decidido sabiamente que con alguien como ese tal líder no se podía negociar. Era claro que el los traicionaría y que de todas maneras destruiría la aldea por lo que a sabiendas de esto mando a Temari, el mismo día que entablo conversación con ese detestable sujeto, personalmente a solicitar ayuda a los lugares mas cercanos.

Gracias a la velocidad de esta y de sus acompañantes, los refuerzos llegaron rápidamente a la Arena, Gaara logro meterlos haciéndolos pasar como simples comerciantes, los Akatsukis estaban tan confiados que no sospecharon nada y poniendo en practica su plan el Kazekage desalojó todas las casas ubicando a salvo a los aldeanos y escondiendo a los aliados, para el momento de la pelea. También acudió a los ninjas de la propia aldea que se encontraban con salud para armar una estrategia adecuada para vencer al enemigo, por que quiéranlo o no esos asesinos eran demasiado fuertes. Debido a las peleas anteriormente realizadas, el Kazekage logró determinar la manera en que el enemigo peleaba y sus técnicas para luego armar un plan que no solo salvaría a la aldea sino también a sus amigos.

Esta organización cayo por sorpresa a los asesinos de Akatsuki, que lo último que esperaban era verse igualados en fuerza y armas.

Tras unas horas de lucha claramente se demostró que Sunakagure llevaba la ventaja así que los asesinos se vieron precisados a huir, dejando a un líder desmayado y a una jovencita inconsciente sobre el piso del hospital.

Sin embargo a pesar de este triunfo Konoha había perdido a alguien esa noche.

El pelirrojo se exasperó, por más que buscara en el pasado nada le serviría. Después de lo pasado, al revisar los daños encontraron a esa muchacha en el hospital pero desde que despertó no había dicho nada. Parecía una tumba por lo que preguntarle donde estaba la kunoichi perdida seria como preguntarle a una pared. Inútil.

A todo esto Neji intentaba recordar algo más pero todo era algo confuso…

Después de que Sakura les dio el respectivo antídoto. Ellos reaccionaran como una hora después, precisamente a tiempo para evitar caer del árbol en el que estaban por el impacto de la técnica de un Akatsuki. Tras ver en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, inmediatamente los dos chicos se unieron a la lucha. Ya sin impedimento alguno. Sus heridas estaban curadas y sus energías al máximo. Confiando en que sus compañeros estaban bien, los chicos pelearon hasta desalojar a los asesinos… pero cual seria su sorpresa al percatarse que su amiga había desaparecido. Eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sai estaba furioso y Neji algo desconcertado esto sumado a las heridas que Ten ten y Hinata presentaban por la batalla hicieron que el animo del pintor estallara.

Tras un momento de silencio, Aisha vio que ese era el momento de llegar a un acuerdo. Carraspeo sonoramente para que todos los presentes la notaran.

-Veo qué se encuentran en un dilema. Quizás yo pueda ayudarlos-soltó levemente la chica.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Donde esta Sakura???!!!! ¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!!-interrogo sin paciencia el pelinegro.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡A gritos no pienso ayudarles en nada!!!

- Mira niña bonita-amenazo Temari- no tenemos tiempo para andar jugando o nos dices donde esta nuestra a miga o...

-¿O que? ¿Me van a matar? Pues háganlo. Creí que podría razonar con ustedes pero me equivoque. ¡¡¡¡¡Tal como pensaba, son una maraña de idiotas!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Cállate estupida!!!! ¿¿¿Quien querría hablar contigo si eres lo mas bajo de lo bajo??? En ti no se puede confiar peor aun si eres una Akatsuki.-interrumpió la castaña.

-Por favor Ten ten cálmate-apaciguo Hinata.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿A quien le dices estupida???!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No sabes lo que dices imbecil!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿Creen que por estar atada no puedo hacer nada????Mis poderes rebasan los suyos y si yo quisiera créanme que hacer rato estuviera lejos de aquí.

-¡¡¡¡Inténtalo!!!! ¡¡¡¡Vamos!!!! A ver como te va.-amenazó Ten ten.

-Así no lograremos nada. Necesitamos cordura.-interrumpió Lee.

-Es cierto necesitamos información y esta molestia no nos va a decir nada-aseguro Neji.

-¡¡¡¡¡Maldita!!!!! ¿Donde esta Sakura?-grito nuevamente Sai zarandeando a la prisionera.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No pienso decir nada, peste inmunda!!!!!!-escupió la chica.

Aisha tenia un carácter dominante e irritable, la mas mínima cosa la hacia estallar y ese momento no era una excepción, sin embargo ella sabia que de la forma en la que manipularía las cosas en ese momento resultarían la libertad de su líder y el escape de esa aldea con Nillh. No era momento para tonterías. Con la cabeza fría intento nuevamente conservar la calma mientras a su alrededor todos la miraban con mirada asesina.

-¡¡¡¡La mato!!!! ¡¡¡¡Yo la mato!!!!-grito Ten ten.

-Ya cálmate-exigió el ojiblanco mientras sostenía a su compañera por el brazo-Así no conseguiremos nada.

-Mientras hablamos Sakura puede estar corriendo peligro-insistió Hinata.

-No puede, esta corriendo peligro-sonrió Aisha, ya había conseguido calmarse-si ustedes no me sueltan a mi y al líder; su querida amiguita morirá en manos de mi compañero.

-¡¡¡¡Eres una basura!!!-recrimino Gaara.

-Tu tienes la culpa-señalo Sai al pelirrojo-Si no nos hubiesen puesto ese veneno en este momento todos estaríamos juntos.

-Pero les deje el antídoto. Sabia que Sakura era lo suficientemente inteligente para encontrarlo una vez haya despertado, y aplicarlo-se defendió el chico.

-Es cierto, además cuando Lee, Hinata y Ten ten me acompañaban-intercedió Kankuro- les conté sobre el plan de manera que nadie saliera lastimado.

-Se dejaron guardias afuera del hospital para que nada les pasara…

-Pues déjame decirte Temari que eso no funcionó o como explicas que primero nos dejaran inconsciente y que después del hospital hayamos ido a para a ese árbol. No creo que hayamos volado hasta allí.

-Es cierto, es probable que Sakura viera peligro en ese lugar y nos saco de allí para que nada nos pasara-conjeturo Neji.

-Ya me imagino a mi dulce, débil y delicada flor de cerezo acarreando a estos dos bultos-dramatizo Lee.

Neji le pego un coscorrón a su compañero.

-¿¿¿A quien le dices bulto????

-¡¡¡¡¡Basta ya!!!!! No es momento de bromas-continuo Sai-Que no ven que Sakura puede estar en un real peligro. Dime- se dirigió a la oijiazul, que pacientemente esperaba-¿¿¿A Donde demonios se la llevaron???

-Mientras no me suelten a mí y al líder no lograran nada-insistió la joven.

Sai se exaspero. La Akatsuki era mucho más fuerte de carácter de lo que aparentaba. Quizá si la torturaban…

-Pueden hacerme lo que quieran que de mi boca no sacaran nada que no quiera decir-respondió fríamente Aisha.

-Entonces ustedes ya sabían que algo así pasaría ¿verdad?, por eso tomaron de rehén a Sakura para salvaguardar la vida de los suyos y su silencio por si llegábamos a capturarlos- supuso el Kazekage.

La chica se limito a sonreír pero por dentro estaba igual o más confundida que los Ambus.

Nunca imagino que Nillh la golpeará de esa manera y menos por defender a una Ambu buena para nada. Eso era extraño pero sin quererlo las cosas habían resultado convenientes para ellos. Tras ser capturados la única forma de escapar seria que Nillh negociara con la vida de esa chica, a pesar de estar confundida y enojada con su compañero en el fondo agradecía esto ya que gracias a esa acción tan estupida ella y el líder saldrían libres. Se notaba en la desesperación de esos Ambus que esta chica era muy preciada para ellos.

-Por enésima vez ¿donde esta Sakura?-grito Ten ten cansada de esperar la gana de esa mujer.

-No lo se-sonrió Aisha.

-Déjame hablar con ella-se aproximo Hinata a Sai quien a esas alturas no sabia si matar a esa muchacha o tratarla bien para que hable-Escucha, no tenemos intención de lastimarte, solo queremos saber donde esta nuestra compañera. Te prometemos que si nos dices eso todo nos ira bien.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Creen que soy tonta???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Están todos locos???!!!!! Primero me gritan, insultan y zarandean para que les diga lo que quieren y ahora me mandan a la señorita amor y paz. Son unos ridículos. Pero de mi no sacaran nada hasta que no negociemos mi libertad y la del líder.

-Creo que vamos a tener que cumplir sus demandas-murmuro Gaara.

-Es cierto. Con ella no conseguiremos nada y con el líder peor. Ese sujeto es sumamente peligroso. Tuvimos que dormirlo otra vez para que no escape-recordó Kankuro.

-Demonios. Estos dos eran la única pista que teníamos para descubrir todo sobre las intenciones de Akatsuki ya que Eiden murió y no pudimos sacarle más información-se enojo el pelirrojo.

-¿Estas poniendo la información de esos bastardos por encima de la vida de Sakura?-interrogo peligrosamente calmado el pintor.

-Debes entender que el destino de las demás aldeas dependen de eso además Sakura se sabe cuidar muy buen…

-¡¡¡¡A mi no me importa nada!!!! ¿¿¿¿Entiendes lo que es esto para mí????? Antes de salir de Konoha me comunicaron que el Capitán Yamato había fallecido, el pertenecía a mi equipo, al equipo Siete, nos guió y nos aconsejo cuando estuvimos bajo su mando tanto que lo llegamos a considerar como un padre Naruto también se fue, la primera persona que me enseño el valor de la amistad y ahora me planean quitar a Sakura…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No puedo creer esto!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿Que clase de amigos son???????!!!!!!!-recriminó dolido el chico y salio hacia la calle dando un portazo.

Los demás permanecieron callados.

-Hay que entenderlo-susurro Hinata triste al recordar a Shino-No es fácil perder a un miembro de tu equipo.

-Es cierto-asintió Gaara-Debí medir mis palabras. Sakura es más importante que lo demás. Esta bien negociemos con esa muchacha. La vida de Sakura por la de ella y su líder.

-¿¿¿Estas seguro????-interrogó Temari.

-Si hermana, una vez te dije que no abandonaría a quienes me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora y Sakura es una de esas personas.

Todos a la vez aceptaron la decisión del Kazekage, este se aproximó a la joven que expectante esperaba.

-Dime donde esta Sakura y te doy mi palabra de que ustedes dos saldrán vivos de esta aldea.

-Vaya así que ahora si me van a escuchar. Pero esta vez no será así, sabemos lo tramposo que puede llegar a ser Kazekage…

-Creo que seguí su ejemplo-contesto el pelirrojo fríamente.

- Bien localizare a mi compañero, él la dejara en un lugar a vista d e todos. Así no esperaremos ningún sorpresita por parte suya y en cuanto a su aldea no se preocupe que nosotros solos no intentaremos nada malo.

-Lo único que pido es que Sakura este bien.

-No se preocupe-sonrió la chica

"_Para mi desgracia Nillh no será capaz de hacerle daño nunca-_pensó con amargura_"_

-Trato hecho-acepto el Kazekage-De que manera localizara a su amigo.

-No se preocupe ya lo localice y le estoy dando su mensaje Yo les diré a que hora será el intercambio.

Todos se miraron algo confundidos, en primera la chica estaba atada, en segundo durante sus diálogos no le quitaban la vista de encima por lo que era imposible que escapara y en tercera por fuera del despacho varios guardias custodiaban que nadie escapase de allí entonces como hizo para enviarle su mensaje al otro akatsuki y sobre todo como sabia que Gaara aceptaría. Las dudas dejaron a los ninjas de la Hoja y de la Arena en silencio por un breve momento.

Tras este momento de sobresalto Gaara ordeno que llevaran a la mujer junto a su líder en las celdas de la prisión de Sunakagure. Tres guardias entraron y se la llevaron, la chica sonriente no opuso resistencia.

A lo lejos en el techo, Sai veía hacia el desierto pensando en donde y como podría estar su amiga.

Una estrella surcó el cielo llevándose el único deseo de ese muchacho que era volver a ver a Sakura sana y salva.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cerca de Konoha, en una montaña llena de árboles, matorrales y cruzada por un rió, un hombre alto, de cabello negro, corpulento y con serias heridas avanzaba hasta llegar a un claro, una vez allí realizo sellos con sus manos, enfocando todo el chackra que le quedaba.

De un momento a otro una especie de portal apareció en el lugar y ni corto ni perezoso el hombre entro en el. Tras caminar unos instantes por medio de la oscuridad el sujeto llego a un lugar, a una especie de pequeña cueva cuya única iluminación provenían de las luces de unas velas que alguien había colocado allí. Al fondo se podía observar una especie de silla echa de piedra y sentado en el un extraño personaje, alto pero delgado, que iba completamente cubierto por una inmensa capa con capucha. Su rostro oculto por este accesorio permanecía en la oscuridad.

Un ambiente de tensión reinaba en ese sitio.

El misterioso sujeto sentado en la silla se incorporo y pausadamente se fue acercando al hombre a medida que hablaba de una manera escalofriante.

-¿Qué noticias me traes Hitomi?-pregunto.

-Mi señor. Lamento decirle que no pudimos acabar con los Ambus. Ellos mataron a dos de mis compañeros y creyeron que estaba muerto por eso me dejaron.

-Ya veo…

-Además recibí noticias de que nos tendieron una trampa, el Kazekage de la Arena no pudo entregar a sus amigos y usando quien sabe que artimañas ataco a los Akatsuki que estaban allá. Se vieron precisados a huir en distintas direcciones pero no se preocupe que ninguno de ellos se, atreverá a usar la técnica de convocación que nos dio a menos que se amerite infamarle de algo como yo.

-¿Que paso con Nillh?

-Ese novato, pues se le ordeno que acabara con unos Ambus de Konoha y el muy idiota no hizo nada. Al parecer secuestro a una muchacha pero nada más.

-Le dije claramente a su líder que no expusiera a Nillh con esa gente-murmuro fríamente el hombre.

-Nuevamente me disculpo pero no se preocupe mi señor, para la próxima vez acabare con ellos de una sola…

-Es que tú no entiendes Hitomi. Yo no acepto errores.

Diciendo esto el hombre que se había situado tras el Akatsuki, enterró una katana en el cuerpo del hombre. Riendo sádicamente el sujeto metió una y otra vez la espada en el cuerpo de Hitomi. La sangre caía copiosamente en el suelo y empapaba la espada. El sujeto retiro la espada y empujo el cuerpo. Con su dedo índice tomo un poco de sangre y se la metió a la boca. Con una sonrisa maligna el misterioso sujeto se volvió hacia donde estaba el asiento de piedra y empezó a meditar.

- Gracias a ti Hitomi, eh determinado cual será nuestro próximo paso. Cierta jovencita de cabellos rosa. Y cierto Uchiha, servirán para mis planes.

Diciendo esto se incorporó, limpio su espada en la ropa del cadáver y en medio de una nube de humo, desapareció.

-Solo lamento el comportamiento de Nillh. Sigue rigiendo en el su corazón pero pronto la maldad lo consumirá y lo moverá a pelear. Yo me encargare de ello.

Fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon en ese lugar de aquel sujeto quien dejo tras de si muchas dudas y un hombre que creyó haber encontrado un lugar donde encajar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El cielo gobernado por las hermosas estrellas brillaba con intensidad esa noche, la luna guiaba a los viajeros y alentaba a las parejas que se juntaban a contemplarla, a pesar de todo lo sucedido en aquel momento un ambiente especial gobernaba. No importaba el lugar, si era una hermosa floresta o un desierto, la noche era propicio para reconciliaciones de amor y uniones de amistad y tal vez… solo tal vez… algunos reencuentros con el pasado.

No lejos de la aldea de Sunakagure, en pleno desierto, una pequeña llama indicaba que ese lugar no estaba del todo abandonado. El viento era suave en esos momentos, a pesar de ser medianoche y de que a esas horas extrañas criaturas rondaban el amplio desierto, parecía que nada malo pasaría en ese momento.

Tras el escape de Nillh con Sakura, la cabeza del primero se había vuelto un completo caos, por un lado estaba el golpe dado a su compañera y la traición que había cometido y por otro el echo de al fin haber atrapado a la ladrona de algo que creía suyo y a quien desde hace tiempo gobernaba sus sueños. En un principio tras dar unos cuantos saltos por encima de las casas de la Arena y comprobar que nadie lo seguía el chico había decidido parar, no sabia si continuar huyendo con ella o dejarla en cualquier lugar de esa zona sin daño alguno para apoyar a sus compañeros que en ese momento luchaban fervientemente contra la trampa de Gaara. Tras analizar la situación, lo primero le resulto mas factible sobre todo al ver la cantidad de ninjas que los atacaban, prefirió no dejar a la kunoichi situada por cualquier lugar ya que los Akatsukis aprovecharían esto y quien sabe que cosas le harían con tal de salir de la terrible situación en la que se encontraban.

Con decisión, el joven escapo rumbo al desierto pero casi cuando llevaba recorrido unos dos kilómetros una duda lo asalto. ¿Que hacer con esa chica? Sin duda cuando despertara le iba a ir muy mal. Sobretodo por el hecho de que ella no había pedido eso.

Confundido la coloco en el suelo del desierto, tras un momento de lucha interna decidió amarrarla y vendarla de esa manera no sabría donde estaba y mucho menos en manos de quien había caído. Una vez hecho esto Nillh empezó a caminar de un lado al otro por la arena. Su mente era un mar de confusión, en primera ¿Porque se llevo justamente a esa muchacha? ¿Porque lastimo a una de sus compañeras? ¿Porque le preocupaba tanto el bienestar de esa Ambu? ¿Porque le llamaba tanto la atención? ¿Porque no escapo solo cuanto pudo? ¿Qué le habría pasado a los demás? ¿Porque era tan malo en resolver preguntas? ¿Porque era tan despistado? ¿Porque aquella noche estaba llena de estrellas? ¿Porque nunca se fijaba en esos detalles? ¿Porque no recordaba nada de su pasado? ¿Por qué se había desviado del tema inicial? ¿Porque se estaba haciendo esas preguntas? En fin ¿porque eso le sucedía a el?

Tras percatarse del inmenso dolor de cabeza que empezaba a nacer en el, sabiamente eligió por lo menos esa noche olvidar que esa chica era su enemigo, olvidar que había abandonado a sus supuestos camaradas, olvidar las batallas y las peleas, olvidar todo y tan solo descansar observando el inmenso cielo que se abría en el espacio.

Alrededor de dos horas transcurrieron, tiempo en el que Nillh ni siquiera se dignaba a revisar a la chica que había traído consigo no por falta de delicadeza sino por miedo a que esta despertara y lo mandara al demonio. No sabia porque pero algo le decía que los golpes de ella eran mas amenazantes que un ejercito de Ambus en su búsqueda. Decidido a no dejar a la joven sin atención alguna, el joven temeroso volteo y observó a la muchacha. Una gota resbalo por su cabeza, Sakura estaba completamente enterrada por culpa del viento que había soplado granos de arena sobre ella.

"_Soy un idiota-_pensó Nillh_"_

Enseguida se dispuso a desenterrarla, después de verificar que la chica estaba en el quinto sueño y que respiraba con normalidad. Nillh la tomo y busco una piedra grande que le sirviera de apoyo para recostarla, a lo lejos encontró una roca plana y amplia.

"_Al menos algo me sale bien en este día-_sonrió el joven_"_

Con sumo cuidado la coloco y sacándose la única prenda que cubría su pecho del frío la cubrió. Después de esto Nillh se sentó a esperar la familiar presencia que se venia acercando.

Unos segundos transcurrieron hasta que el chico pudo vislumbrar de quien se trataba, con una sonrisa se puso de pie y camino hacia el lugar donde momentos antes había estado para recibir a su amiga.

-Te tardaste mucho Aisha-saludo el chico

-Crear clones sin necesidad de usar las manos en distintos lugares y usando solamente la mente no es nada fácil. Te lo recuerdo-contesto resentida una muchacha pelinegra.

-Es cierto

-¿Se puede saber que haces semidesnudo frente a mi? No me digas que decidiste divertirte un rato con la mujer que capturaste.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ve al grano Aisha.

-No mereces que te hable ¿sabes? Sabía que estarías aquí con esa.

-¿Que quieres?-se impaciento Nillh.

-Como que ¿que quiero? Mi libertad, se supone ¿no? Por tu culpa me atraparon y tienen al líder también.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Sentarte cruzado de brazos a observar mientras nos matan.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿En serio????!!!!!

-Nillh no seas tonto. Obvio que quiero que nos rescates.

-Ya lo sabía. ¿A que hora?

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!

-¿A que hora quieren que la entregue a cambio de ustedes dos?

-En serio la devolverás.

La pelinegra se asombró, creyó que le costaría más tiempo convencer a su testarudo amigo.

-Que quede claro que solo lo hago por ti, lo que le hagan al líder me tiene sin cuidado-recalco el muchacho.

-¡¡¡A veces me asustas!!!

-¿De que hablas?

-En primera ¿porqué te la llevaste? Y ¿porque me golpeaste cuando intente simplemente cumplir la misión que nos haban impuesto?

-Eso…eso es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo. Llámalo instinto, quizás preví lo que pasaría pero no se a ciencia cierta por que lo hice.

-Sabes que fue lo que mas me dolió, Nillh.

-El golpe que te di.

-No, el hecho de que me agredieras. Sobre todo tú que siempre me has protegido de los demás cuando intentan dañarme.

-Se que disculparme no servirá pero de todas maneras, lo siento.

-Olvídalo quieres. Que tal si la devuelves al medio día después de todo dudo mucho que al despertar se deje llevar con tranquilidad y te va a costar trabajo dominarla y llevarla de vuelta a Sunakagure.

-Descuida si te eh domado a ti dudo mucho que esta se resista-sonrió burlonamente el muchacho.

-¡¡¡¡¡Cállate idiota!!!! Será mejor que terminemos con esto, mi energía se esta debilitando y en cualquier momento puedo desaparecer.

-¡¡¡¡Uy qué dramática!!!!!

-Tu no tomas nada en serio ¿verdad?

-A la única que eh tomado en serio es a ti, así que no te quejes-diciendo esto el chico se acerco a la pelinegra y le dio un beso de despedida.

Aisha olvido por un instante su enojo y correspondió a ese beso con pasión con la intención de dejar bien marcado su territorio por si la Ambu despertaba.

Después de esto la muchacha desapareció, dejando una nube de humo en el sitio en donde se encontraba.

Dando un profundo suspiro Nillh se dirigió nuevamente a la roca en la que había dejado a su prisionera. Sonriente comprobó que la chica dormía pacíficamente a pesar de la venda en sus ojos y la soga que rodeaba sus manos. Con cuidado se recostó a lado de ella a observar e firmamento e intentar poner en orden sus ideas.

"_Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te escribo pero como siempre eh estado muy atareado, soy un chico ocupado, obviamente me tengo que ocupar de fortalecerme porque nadie querrá a un debilucho como Hokage, se que desde que te conté que al fin entre al equipo no te eh escrito por lo que te pondré al tanto, después de que supe que iba a estar con Sakura y Sasuke decidí conocer mas a fondo a mis compañeros… tu entiendes, bueno resulta que…bien…cuando el baka de Sasuke Uchiha estaba desprevenido lo atrape y me transforme en el…Bueno para acercarme a Sakura…El chiste es que no todo me salio bien ese día…Resulta que tome una leche pasada de tiempo…Creo que casi me muero en el baño para colmo cuando estuve a punto de…Bueno de tener mi primer beso con esa niña…Me rugieron las tripas y zaz, salgo corriendo al baño. .Creo que perdí una buena oportunidad pero no dejare de intentarlo...Te lo aseguro…además parece que la traigo loca…Att: Naruto Uzumaqui"_

"_No puedo creer lo que paso hoy, seré breve el sensei que nos toco nos puso una prueba de fuego para comprobar nuestras habilidades ninja y como siempre fui el mejor pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Sakura, mi Sakura me dio de comer en la boca puedes creerlo, Creí que me moría. Claro que luego por un accidente me olvidaron amarrado en un palo pero eso es lo de menos. ¡¡¡¡Hoy es el día más feliz en la vida de Naruto Uzumaqui!!!!!"_

"_Estoy cansado de hacer tareas tan fáciles, es el sexto baño que me doy en el día. Creo que no fue buena idea presumir mis habilidades frente a Sakura mientras sacábamos basura del río…Nuevamente Sasuke quedo como salvador, a veces creo que Sakura solamente lo ve a el. No entiendo porque no me mira. Mi objetivo primordial hacerme notar, y Sakura va a ser la primera en hacerlo…Promesa de Naruto Uzumaqui"_

"_En todo este poco tempo que eh estado en el equipo Siete me eh percatado de los extraños comportamientos de mis compañeros, el sensei no despega sus ojos de un extraño libro, Sasuke parece serio pero siempre busca maneras de hacerme enojar. Odio que sea tan presumido pero por otro lado me agrada que siempre compita conmigo, así demuestro a todos quien es el ganador, yo… (No mentira)... En cuanto a Sakura, parece que dos personas vivieran en ella la una dulce y buena y la otra explosiva y algo alocada. De todas formas me gustan las dos y cada vez esa muchacha se entierra más en mi corazón… (Uy eso sonó algo cursi)….Que mas da…Se que ella pronto caerá en mis brazos…después de todo, lo que me propongo lo logro…"_

Estas frases leídas del diario de Naruto empezaron a rondar la cabeza de Sakura, el tranquilo sueño que tenia se vio sustituido por la angustia de recordar el pasado, de ver imágenes en las que la pelirrosa ignoraba olímpicamente a Naruto para implorar un poco de amor de Sasuke, para recordar momentos en los que Naruto siempre la apoyaba, en las que vio a Naruto como su único salvador, el único qué llenaba el vació que había dejado Sasuke, el único que estaba allí cuando ella lo necesitaba…El dolor en el corazón de la kunoichi creció, mas porque estas frases no paraban de repetirse una y otra vez en la cabeza de la muchacha.

Era horrible, se sentía culpable porque fue tan tonta, porque lo dejó ir, porque se percato de lo que sentía demasiado tarde… ¿Por qué?…Tristemente sentía como caía en un pantano de soledad y horror al percatarse de que Naruto no estaba junto a ella, que esta vez el no la despertaría de esa horrible pesadilla, que no escucharía su dulce voz, que no vería esa sonrisa que muchas veces le devolvía la vida en esos momentos de perdición…

Pero algo extraño pasaba en aquel momento, Sakura sintió como toda esa desesperación desaparecía a medida que unos robustos brazos la abrazaban. No sabia que pasaba pero se sentía muy confortante. Algo desconcertada intento volver a la realidad, despertar. Con esfuerzo los ojos de la joven se abrieron para comprobar algo sobresaltada que una venda bloqueaba la visión de quien la había salvado de esa cruel alucinación. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido aquel día la hicieron caer en cuenta abruptamente de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. El ataque en el hospital, la huida con sus compañeros, el antídoto, la desesperación por recuperar el diario, el encuentro con el extraño Akatsuki, el dolor en su cabeza y luego oscuridad… Instintivamente, tras recordar todo la chica se incorporo para golpear a su secuestrador, quien en ese momento estaba a su lado recostado y tranquilamente abrazándola, la ira la invadió, no quería que ese detestable, asqueroso e inmundo Akatsuki la tocara, a ella no. La kunoichi reunió todo su chackra en sus manos para asestarle su típico puñetazo pero asustada comprobó que no podía mover sus manos. Algo la mantenía atada y peor aun imposibilitada para defenderse.

A través de la tela que cubría sus ojos vislumbro borrosamente que la figura que la había abrazado permanecía recostada sin indicios de querer levantarse para detenerla, raudamente la ojijade salto de donde estaba y a ciegas empezó a correr para alejarse lo más que podía de allí.

Nilh observaba consternado, desde la piedra los erráticos movimientos de la muchacha.

Al verla sufrir en sueños, llorar a pesar de sus vendajes por aquel recuerdo maligno que la hacia sufrir, comprimirse de dolor por un personaje invisible… la decisión de permanecerse bien lejitos de la chica había sido suplantada por otra de ayudarla, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Si la despertaba empezaría a hacer preguntas y peor aun a buscar maneras de noquear ha su captor, si no hacia nada cada lagrima que la chica derramaba y su intento fallido de despertar, no sabia ¿Por qué? , pero se clavaba bien hondo en su corazón, la única opción que se le ocurrió fue abrazar a esa joven, muchas veces recordó que cuando el tenia sus propios sueños de los que muchas veces es imposible escapar, Aisha lo abrazaba reconfortándolo y haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Algo incomodo por lo que haría el joven paso su brazo por el hombro de Sakura y la atrajo hacia el causando momentáneamente una sensación de paz tanto para uno como para el otro, esto pareció calmarla por un momento pero la sorpresa del chico fue tal cuando la muchacha de un salto salio huyendo de él.

"_Y que esperabas, tu eres su enemigo, no ninguna blanca palomita, ¿sabes por lo que debe estar pasando esa chica al despertar y darse cuenta que ni puede ver y peor aun pelear por defender su vida?-_pensó_"_

El chico tristemente dio un suspiro, no sabia que esa Ambu se pondría así justo cuando había decidido no hacer nada en esa noche. ¿Qué haría ahora?

En pleno vacío, tras caminar unos cuantos metros la joven se rindió, ahora estaba pérdida sin nadie que la ayudara y sin poder romper las extrañas cuerdas que la oprimían. Las lagrimas mojaron la tela que la mantenía sin visión alguna, no sabia que era mejor si estar perdida en medio del desierto, ya que la chica por el suelo se había percatado del lugar en donde estaba, o estar en manos de ese Akatsuki que por un momento la hizo sentir reconfortada.

"_Genial Sakura te acabas de lanzar a las garras de la muerte-_pensó mientras sollozaba_"_

No sabia porque lloraba, quizás por la situación en la que se encontraba, por la humillación de haber sido capturada por uno de los malditos que le arrebataron a Naruto o porque moriría de una forma tan deprimente…Sin defenderse.

El estado en el que se encontraba la ninja, era deplorable: su cabello estaba lleno de arena por las diversas caídas que había sufrido al andar a tientas, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus labios resecos y para colmo sus manos, único herramienta que usaba para pelear y salvarse, estaban amarrados con algo que parecía arrebatarle cierta cantidad de energía cada determinado tiempo. Eso era demasiado. La chica se dejo caer en el suelo boca abajo, no le importó el sabor de la arena en sus labios, no le importo que al parecer empezara a hundirse, no le importo el peligro al que se exponía. Ya estaba harta de eso, porque la vida se empeñaba tanto en hacerla sufrir tanto. ¿Por qué?

La arena empezó a llegarle a la altura de su cuello, definitivamente había caído en una duna de arenas movedizas. Lo único que le faltaba. Ahora si moriría. Resignada a su cruel destino la chica empezó a dejarse tragar pero no espero que una fuerte mano rodeara su cintura y la sacara de allí. ¿Cómo? No sabía. Pero estaba agradecida con quien fuera que haya sido. Después de todo ella no podía morir por lo menos hasta haber recuperado a su hiperactivo amigo. Ese era su objetivo y ella lo cumpliría costara lo que costara, así tuviera que luchar contra, mar, viento y arena…

Aliviada sintió como esta persona la revisaba para ver si no estaba herida y comprendió que quien en ese momento la había salvado, no era su enemigo.

-Buen señor-llamo la pelirrosa-Le agradezco que me haya salvado. La verdad no se como pagarle. Un Akatsuki de los que ataco la Arena me secuestro, creí que me iba a morir por eso escape, parece ser que el muy idiota estaba dormido porque no se percato de mi huida. Por favor ayúdeme, lléveme a Sunakagure.

Nillh observaba a su rescatada perplejo. ¿Que acaso la chica no se había percatado que desde que se incorporo el la había seguido? ¿Lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más? Recordando que se había prometido vivir esa noche en paz, sin pelear decidió usar un jutsu de camuflaje que Aisha le había enseñado, reuniendo algo de energía el chico se transformo en un hombre de tez morena, anciano con ojos cafés. Así también modulo el tono de su voz. Nadie en ese momento podría reconocerlo ya que ni siquiera llevaba puesto el traje de Akatsuki, no sabia porque pero nunca le gustaron esos trajes, con la mascara era suficiente. Comprobando que no llevaba ningún indicio que alertara a la Ambu procedió a entablar conversación:

-No se preocupe jovencita-respondió Nillh y confiando en Sakura soltó los amarres y la venda que la apresaban.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, esperaba ver a alguien mas joven por la fuerza con la que la había sacado de esas arenas pero frente a ella estaba un anciano nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de la ropa algo juvenil que portaba. Pero en definitiva en esos tiempos las personas podían vestirse como quisieran. ¿Quien era ella para juzgarlos? La chica sonrió agradecida.

-De nuevo muchas gracias, señor… ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Mi nombre no importa muchachita lo importante es saber si se encuentra bien. No esta lastimada ¿verdad?

-No, solo fue el susto.

-Me alegro mucho, la verdad fue un milagro que yo pudiera sacarla de allí, sobre todo por las pocas fuerzas que cargo. Creo que cuando veo a alguien en peligro siempre me comido en ayudarla.

-Es una hermosa virtud, seria bueno que todas las personas fueran mas como usted-la chica ahora estaba mas tranquila-pero hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿De que se trata?

-La verdad no se como alguien con su edad puede estar por estos rumbos en pleno desierto, por lo que veo a media noche y sin nadie que lo ayude.

-Tengo una familia en Sunakagure, he decidido vivir con ella, por eso mi viaje.

-Pero-observo la pelirrosa-¿No trae ningún equipaje?

Nillh recordó que no llevaba nada. Sus manos estaban vacías y en la ropa que llevaba no tenia nada a más de la cantinflora de agua que obviamente en un lugar como la Arena era necesario llevar.

"_Inventa algo rápido o ella te descubrirá _-pensó_"_

Definitivamente el joven era muy malo para mentir, a parte de que la presencia cercana de la pelirrosa lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

-Ejem…Es que tengo dos sirvientes que se adelantaron llevando el equipaje, yo decidí ir detrás. No me gusta ser un estorbo ¿entiendes jovencita?

-Claro que si, cuando era pequeña mis compañeros de equipo o mejor dicho uno de ellos solía llamarme molestia. De verdad que eso llega a lastimar a las personas y mucho.

-Pobre pequeña-respondió el aparente anciano.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy Ambu de Konoha.

-Así que Sakura-sonrió Nillh.

-Si ¿acaso le llama la atención?

Nilh se había quedado en silencio, ese nombre le producía algo en su corazón pero a ciencia cierta no sabia que. Esa muchacha que estaba frente a él, era todo un misterio. Desde que la vio en el bosque junto a su amigo o enamorado, no pudo quitársela de su cabeza, a pesar de que hizo todo por escuchar su nombre no pudo, estaba aun demasiado lejos, cuando entro a su habitación en la oscuridad de la noche nuevamente esa sensación de bienestar y felicidad y ahora que al fin sabia su nombre, algo en él le decía que asombrosamente ya conocía a esa mujer.

Sakura miraba al hombre confusa, de hecho hace un buen rato que se había perdido en sus recuerdos.

"_Son cosas de la vejez-_pensó la ninja mientras carraspeaba para volver a la realidad a aquella venerable persona que la había rescatado_"_

-Mmm, ¿ocurre algo señor?

La dulce voz de la joven despertó a Nillh quien se percato que hace más de un minuto que no decía nada y era claro que eso había llamado la atención de su interlocutora.

-No, es solo que…-justifico el anciano-su nombre, ¿es el nombre de una flor, verdad? Creo que botón de cerezo.

-Exacto, mis padres me lo pusieron por el color de mi cabello.

-Entiendo además es un bello nombre para una bella chica.

-Gracias-sonrió Sakura no sabia porque pero aquel hombre le producía tranquilidad y confianza antes que miedo-Será mejor que vayamos a Sunakagure. Allí estaremos a salvo. Ahora que estoy desatada y eh recuperado mis fuerzas puedo cargarlo fácilmente. Llegaremos en poco tiempo.

El muchacho disfrazado recordó que ellos no podrían pisar la aldea por lo menos hasta el siguiente día. Pensando en algo para retener a la chica recordó la hermosa noche que estaba sobre ellos.

-Tenemos el día de mañana para eso. ¿Que te parece si contemplamos las estrellas?

-Eh…-Sakura miro confundida al anciano.-Pero mis amigos…

-Por favor no le vas a negar a un pobre viejo tu compañía ¿verdad? Además estoy seguro de que eres muy fuerte y de que tus amigos confían en ti. ¿O no?

-Es cierto-se sonrojo la muchacha.

Convencida la chica busco algún lugar para pasar la noche y observar el cielo. Encontró una piedra que casualmente era en donde había despertado pero de lo cual la joven no se había percatado.

-Este es un buen lugar-aconsejó la ojijade.

-Si niña. Gracias.

"_Mujeres, quien las entiende-_pensó Nillh_-Si estábamos aquí y ella salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, quizás no fue la roca lo que le desagrado sino el echo de que estaba en manos de un peligros asesino. ¿Me pregunto que pasaría si descubriera que soy yo de quien huía? Fuera lo que fuera me alegra pasar esta noche por lo menos en paz"_

-Y dígame ¿cuantos hijos tiene?

-No tengo hijos.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! Pero ¿y su familia?

Nillh comprendió que había metido la pata pero nada de lo que dijera podría recomponer lo que había echo así que decidió seguir con la historia.

-Son mis hermanos y mi madre.

-Su madre todavía vive-se extraño la joven pues el anciano ya estaba algo avanzado en edad.

-Eh, si es que desde pequeñita ella cuidaba de su salud. La pobrecita necesita a sus hijos a su lado para pasar sus últimos días por lo que decidí volver.

-¡¡Que tierno!!-sonrió la joven y decidida le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lo que Sakura no espero fue que el anciano se pusiera rojo como un tomate y que cayera de la piedra en donde estaban a la arena. Definitivamente Nillh tampoco esperaba esto, al sentir los labios de Sakura sobre su mejilla su corazón latió a mil por hora y perdió el control sobre si mismo cayendo al suelo.

-Lo siento, ¿hice algo malo?-pregunto la chica desde la piedra.

-No. Es solo que me sorprendiste. Mi nietita solía besarme así.-contesto volviendo a subir a la pierda.

-Oiga pero que no dijo que no tenia hijos. ¡¡¿¿Como rayos tuvo una nieta??!!

El chico se quedó estático, otra vez la regó con todo.

-Es que no es mi nieta de sangre pero la considero como tal, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que si.-respondió Sakura recordando al Equipo Siete, mientras veía las estrellas.

-¿¿¿Qué miras cuándo vez las estrellas???-interrogo Nillh.

-Veo sueños, deseos, recuerdos…No lo se… Según como este mi ánimo.

-Y ¿ahora que ves?

-Bueno después de estar a punto de morir… creo que veo angelitos.

-¡¡¡No!!! Hablo en serio-sonrió Nillh

-Bien, tomando en cuenta que un asesino me secuestró y que desperté de una horrible pesadilla para darme cuenta de que mi vida peligraba, pues veo un objetivo.

-¿Objetivo?

-Si, encontrar a alguien muy preciado para mí.

-Es un lindo objetivo.

-Si, después de que casi me entierro viva veo las cosas muy claras. No debo darme por vencida, a pesar de que el mundo y la vida te ponen obstáculos difíciles de pasar, siempre vas a tener un rayito de luz, una esperanza para soportar todo con valentía sin decaer.

-Y ¿tu amigo es esa luz?

-Exactamente, así se que nunca debo dejarme vencer, que una vez que caiga me levantare.

-Piensas de una manera muy dulce-halago Nillh mientras veía con ojos embelesados a su compañera.

-¡¡¡¡Hay algo que me extraña y debo decir que me preocupa!!!

-¿Qué?

-Pues, que usted no haya visto a nadie cerca, estoy casi segura que quien me abrazo y me puso las vendas y la cuerda era un Akatsuki, pero no hay nadie cerca. Ellos no son tan tontos y debo admitir que ahora tienen nuevas habilidades…

-Quizás, la razón por la que no v a nadie de ellos cerca es porque usted escapo con rapidez, piense que el pobre hombre recién despertará en la mañana y se dará cuenta que no esta.

-Tiene razón-rió la joven.

-No se preocupe, todo ira bien por lo menos por esta noche.

-Es cierto en esta noche llena de hermosas estrellas nada podría salir mal.

-Y no olvide la compañía.

Sakura y Nillh rieron al unísono.

-¿Alguna vez ha sentido la extraña sensación de que acaba de conocer a alguien pero tiene la impresión de haberlo conocido antes?

-Pues no mi niña que sensación tan rara.

-Si ¿verdad? pero es justamente lo que siento ahora. Tengo la sensación de que ya lo conozco pero no se de donde.

-Lo dudo mucho, es la primera vez que la veo.

-Quizá son juegos de mi mente.

-Tal vez es eso.

-Esta seguro de no quiere ir a Sunakagure. Mire que empieza a hacer algo de frío.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Pues si un poquito.

-Ten-Nillh la volvió a cubrir con el saco con el que había estado dormida antes de despertar y salir corriendo-Te servirá más que a mí. Hace mucho que las sensaciones de frío y calor no me afectan. Creo que de tanto viajar ya me acostumbre.

-Gracias-se sorprendió Sakura.

-¿Te importa si te abrazo? Me recuerdas mucho a mi querida nietecita y la verdad, la extraño mucho.

Sakura sonrió y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de aquel extraño personaje, el cielo majestuoso veía la escena de aquellos dos enamorados que sin saberlo estaban predestinados a estar juntos a pesar de todo. Los ojos de la ojijade se fueron cerrando, sabía que debía estar alerta por si su captor aparecía para atacarlos pero en ese momento estaba segura que nada malo le pasaría. Estaba a salvo. El sueño la domino pero este fue tranquilo y pacifico. Nilh observó a la chica, se veía hermosa, la luna iluminaba sus hermosos cabellos, la piel tersa de la joven y el aroma que despedía desconcertaban al chico que creía que esa mujer no era real.

-Duerme Sakura chan-fueron las palabras de Nilh antes de caer dormido al igual que su prisionera.

La noche pareció alargar ese momento, un hermoso reencuentro a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se percataba de la identidad del otro.

Así, transcurrieron las siguientes horas, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar el sol empezó a aparecer iluminándolo todo, empezaba a amanecer. Nillh despertó y se incorporo. Sabía que ahora todo tenía que volver a la normalidad. Observó con tristeza a Sakura, deseaba desesperadamente no entregar a esa mujer, quedarse con ella para siempre pero tenia que cumplir con el pacto. Si la belleza de la chica desde lejos lo había impresionado antes, ahora sus sentimientos y la forma de ser lo habían atrapado. Tanto que esos sentimiento que el tenia por ella suplantaban a los que sentía por Aisha.

La chica abrió sus ojos, vio frente a ella al anciano que la había rescatado la noche anterior.

-Bueno señor, es hora de irnos a Sunakagure-hablo jovialmente la pelirrosa observando a lo lejos la ruta por donde se partirían a la Arena.

-Lo siento Sakura chan-murmuro Nillh usando su propio tono de voz.

-No puede ser-La chica intento voltearse para ver quien le hablaba pero recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que nuevamente la dejo inconsciente, antes de desmayarse murmuró una sola palabra en voz baja-Naruto...

-Créeme que lo siento-murmuro el chico

Nillh tomo a la joven entre sus brazos, se coloco la mascara y se dirijo a Sunakagure. Después de esa noche la decisión de devolver a la chica peligraba pero antes que nada estaba el echo de que el era un asesino de Akatsuki, prácticamente su enemigo entre ellos no podría ni pasaría nada a mas que una encarnizada batalla por defender sus propios bandos. El era así. A pesar de qu ella lo había cautivado debía olvidarlo todo, después de todo parecía que era lo único que hacia bien, olvidar. Jamás podrían ser felices, nuevamente sus rangos como ninja y asesino se interponían, escapar era inútil porque fuera donde fuera en donde estuviesen la maldad de Akatsuki e incluso los propios ninjas de Konoha los alcanzarían haciendo de su felicidad una miserable existencia. Era lo mejor, lo mejor era olvidarlo todo.

El camino fue muy rápido, Gaara ya había dado las ordenes de dejar pasar al joven quien sin dificultad llego al parque donde Sakura había dejado a sus amigos el día anterior, estando allí la coloco en una banca no sin antes darle un beso en la frente. Nadie estaba allí. El parque lucia vacío. Nillh saco de su chaqueta un cuaderno. Era el diario que el buscaba con tanto afán, cuando la chica se había quedado dormida el diario había resbalado y caído de su ropa. Al parecer cuando despertó no se dio cuenta de ello pero era claro que el tampoco le dio el tiempo para que lo hiciera.

-Creo que esto esta mejor en tus manos-murmuro Nillh y coloco entre las manos de la chica el diario que por cortesía no se había dignado a leer.-Con esto rompo todo lo que nos une Sakura Haruno. La próxima vez te enfrentare sin remordimientos y créeme que no tendrás tanta suerte como ahora. Tú y yo somos enemigos, que te quede bien claro.

Allí de pie a lado de la muchacha, él espero que el Kazekage llegara.

Las horas pasaron rápido, el mediodía se alzaba en todo el lugar, sin mucha tardanza Gaara llego junto con Aisha y el líder. Seguidos por los ninjas de la Hoja que al ver a Sakura desmayada en la banca dieron un respiro de alivio. Al menos no le habían echo ningún daño físico. El pelirrojo se acerco a la muchacha dejan a cargo de sus hermanos a los prisioneros, tras comprobar que nada malo le ocurría; el chico se acerco a Aisha y al líder y los puso en libertad.

-Hasta la próxima Kazekage, después de todo conseguí lo que quería conseguir-sonrió el líder dando un salto para salir de la Arena.

Todos lo miraron perplejos.

-¿No quieres que los sigamos?-pregunto Temari.

-¡No!, estoy seguro que los volveremos a ver.

A todo esto Sai se había abalanzado literalmente sobre Sakura que aun seguía inconsciente, Ten ten y Hinata la revisaban y Neji observaba su pulso, aparentemente estaba sana y salva. Kankuro se aproximó con una botellita cuyo contenido era un líquido muy fuerte. Cuando la chica lo olfateo. Volvió en si.

-¿Que paso? la joven.

-Estas bien…-suspiro feliz Sai y la abrazo.

-Sai, Lee, Hinata, Ten ten, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. ¿Que ocurrió?

-Nada amiga, ahora todo esta bien-sonrió Hinata dándole un abrazo a la muchacha.

Sakura se limito a mirar al cielo, las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior eran algo borrosas, la cabeza le dolía demasiado pero tenia la sensación…la extraña sensación de haber entablado una conversación con… ¿Naruto?

-Mi cabeza…-susurro la kunoichi y nuevamente cayo desmayada.

Los demás se espantaron ante esta acción pero Ten ten los calmo diciéndoles que era comprensible su cansancio ya que la golpearon para desmayarla porque ese era el único modo de mantenerla quieta. Con estas razones Gaara ordeno que la llevaran al hospital. Los Ambus partieron con ella.

Al lo lejos en medio del desierto tres figuras corrían a toda velocidad.

-Me alegra que me hayas dejado conocerte Sakura chan...Adiós para siempre-murmuro Nillh.

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto Aisha.

-Que me alegra volver a verte-compuso el chico.

-Muévanse ustedes dos-exigió el líder-Es hora de consultar con nuestro señor.

Nillh y Aisha asintieron y aumentaron su velocidad.

En el cielo el sol iluminaba al nuevo día.

Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo amor, un viejo recuerdo, una nueva esperanza talvez…un nuevo encuentro…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ohayo a todos!!!!

Después de andar de aquí para allá y organizar con mis amigos todo el programa por las fiestas de Quito al fin me di tiempo de escribir este capitulo…Personalmente me gusto pero ahí tienen que ver las opiniones de ustedes, ¿verdad?

Ahora si quiero compartir algo que me esta pasando con mis queridos lectores: desde hace días que se me ha metido una ideita en la cabeza...

¿Creen que hago un buen trabajo como escritora de fics Naru saku? ¿O soy un completo desastre? Porque si es lo último le paro el carro ahí y no sigo mas…Mi sueño es ser escritora pero a veces creo que no hago un buen trabajo...

¿Ustedes que creen?

Denme sus opiniones y saquénme de esta crisis de identidad en la que eh caído (¡que dramática!)

Bueno después de prácticamente dejarlos espantados con mi deshago procedo a dar gracias:

-, - 0 OK ya se que todos saben de antemano que agradezco sus reviews pero siempre es bueno escribirlo no creen:

Agradezco a: HarryPeru, Kira 92, mi fiel amigo leonardo que nunca me deja de leer, ferick, loquin, black_ko, Naruto-MX, sakura-tisnadddddooo, 1LU54, -Adrii-,Valerie, Arcángel Guerrero, rokudaime naruto, Uchiha Katze, mi querida amiga Lady Arakawa, ErickSmoke91, lord_vicius, jessica, Itzel, jessica-haruzuchia, dark angel, anbusoldier, Maru Sama…uf…Creo que son todos si alguien me falta por fa no se enojen a todos los llevo en mi corazon…

Bueno, Basta de sentimentalismos me dirijo ahora a responder a Maru Sama: Veras para subir tu fic lo primero que haces es meterte a fanfiction, te vas a una pestañita que dice "login" si ya estas registrada en fanfiction y si no te vas a la pestaña que dice "sign up", alli llenas con tud datos y das clic en donde aceptas las condiciones de esa cuenta. Una vez alli tienes que esperar que sea validado tu correo. Allí te dice los días a esperar. Luego de eso, a te vas a "login" , entras a tu cuenta. Vas a una pestaña que dice publish, luego new story y sigues los pasos que te dicen…No es muy difícil aunque al principio casi me da un infarto cuando vi que todo estaba en Ingles pero es de facil comprensión…Te deseo suerte si necesitas mas ayuda no dudes en preguntarme y espero leer uno de tus fics pronto…Vay

Bueno me despido, nuevamente espero que resuelvan mis dudas le sigo con la escritura o ara siempre me encarcelo con la contabilidad…Respondan please…

Saludos, besos, abrazos y agradecimientos a todos

OJO: No olviden dejarme muchos reviews. Las cosas mas simples de la vida son a veces las mas bellas ya aunque para ustedes no signifique nada para mi significa mucho….

Chaito =) =) Posdta: De verdad creen que la escritura no sirve para nada? Ahí les dejo con otra pregunta que ruego porque me contesten? Ahora si: Chao…


	11. Sakura y Sasuke en la Mira Parte 1

**10. Sakura y Sasuke, en la mira del enemigo (Primera parte)**

"_La luna brillaba imponente en el cielo, tratando de iluminar el camino del viajero confundido, tratando de evitar una equivocación, brillando con una luz__ tan hermosa que casi parecía sobrenatural…El viento soplaba lentamente, en un triste suspiro de despedida…de un adiós…Las hojas de los árboles se mecían en un extraño baile de secretos… En el suelo, adornado por bellas flores y secas hojas, dos figuras permanecían de pie... Parecía que se había llevado una discusión interna entre ellos, los dos intentaban convencer al otro que tenían la razón...Pero en el juego del amor y la venganza, ¿quien la tiene?…¿Es mas culpable el que deja ir al ser amado o el que se fue dejando atrás el amor de un ser humano?… Un manto de lágrimas cubre de repente, el rostro de la muchacha, quien ante la inminente perdida del amor lo único que puede hacer es derramar sollozos, lagrimas de rabia, lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de odio, lagrimas de tristeza, lagrimas de despedida… Ella pretendía evitar que su compañero se equivocase, él simplemente buscaba poder y venganza... Ni siquiera las palabras de amor pronunciadas desde el corazón de la joven conmovieron su frío corazón...En un desesperado intento por retenerlo ella lo amenaza con gritar...Grave error…El muchacho se coloca rápidamente detrás …No quiere hacerlo, mil veces lucho porque no la lastimaran pero es necesario, es la única forma de marcharse sin correr el riesgo de ser descubierto y sin hacerla sufrir mas… con un simple gracias la deja inconsciente…Deseaba haberle dicho algo mas, decirle que en todo ese tiempo ella se había vuelto tan necesaria como el aire al respirar pero eso hubiese sido como darle mas alas a un ángel…Ella jamás entendería que la venganza era algo que él tenia que cumplir y él tampoco expondría la vida de esa chica...Así…Prosigue su camino…Abandonando una amistad leal, esa sensación de cariño y de ser aceptado y probablemente a la única persona que lo amo de verdad…"_

1, 2, 3 vueltas…1, 2, 3 vueltas…1, 2, 3 vueltas…

El rechinar seco y monótono de la cama era el único sonido que inundaba la habitación. El rayo de luna se colaba misterioso por la ventana e iluminaba un rostro, el rostro de alguien que había sufrido mucho, de alguien que lo había dejado todo por nada, de alguien a quien la vida le había echo una mala jugada, una cara que reflejaba en aquel momento dolor y arrepentimiento, un rostro cuyo dueño era atacado por los intrínsecos recuerdos del pasado.

El menor de los Uchiha intentaba conciliar el sueño, alejar esa memoria que lo único que hacia era lastimarlo, recobrar la tranquilidad… Sin embargo era obvio que no lo conseguiría. El sudor resbalaba por su frente y trazaba líneas indefinidas por su torso. El recuerdo, el tortuoso recuerdo de aquella nefasta noche retumbaba en su mente...

¿Porque?... Hace tiempo había dejado de pensar en esa ocasión… ¿Porque ahora?... ¿Porque en ese lugar?... ¿Porque ella?...

Podría ser porque precisamente ese día se cumplían dos meses de ausencia por parte de su ex compañera de equipo…O porque esa mañana había escuchado una conversación entre Tsunade y Shizune en la que se entero que después de la llegada de los Ambus a la Arena se había realizado una batalla campal entre estos y Akatsuki, según el informe de Gaara, Sakura había resultado perjudicada en todo esto por que un Akatsuki la había tomado de rehén, pero para su suerte todo salio bien al intercambiarla por dos de esos truhanes…Si debía ser eso…Todo durante ese tiempo le había salido bien, realizaba misiones de reconocimiento y vigilancia alrededor de la Aldea, cubría a algunos junnins en su puesto como sensei de los gennin y a pesar de que "sus alumnos" temporales lo veían como bicho raro, lo respetaban…Entonces porque justamente ahora esos sueños venían a él para ponerlo nervioso e incluso triste…¿Solo por haber escuchado una noticia sobre la que siempre considero un fastidio?…¿En que le afectaba eso?…Podía entender preocuparse por ella cuándo eran pequeños y estaban en el mismo equipo. Pero ¿ahora?…Habían años de diferencia...Años en las que habían permanecido separados por su propia decisión...Entonces ¿porque esos sueños lo atacaban como en un vano reproche de su falta de interés por la pelirrosa?…De nuevo ocurría lo mismo… Nuevamente esa molestia le quitaba su descanso, entrando en sus sueños para torturarlo…¡¡¿¿Que acaso no tenia nada mejor que hacer???!!!

El muchacho se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en su cama. Un suspiro salio de su pecho, estaba cansado, no podía dormir y mucho menos dejaba de pensar en ella. Todo por haber escuchado esa estupida conversación…Eso lo mantenía intranquilo. Ahora que tenia la pequeña esperanza de encontrar a su rival de entrenamiento, a Naruto, le venían con el cuento de que Sakura había sido secuestrada …A pesar de escuchar que durante ese proceso la chica había resultado sana y salva algo le preocupaba…Definitivamente Akatsuki no tomaba a las personas de rehenes, si perdían un miembro ellos buscaban la manera de liberarlo, no había necesidad de secuestrar a alguien…Entonces ¿porque se la habían llevado?...¿Por su fuerza?...¿Por sus conocimientos?...¿Para obtener algo de ella?...¿Pero que?…Además quien le aseguraba que no la intentarían secuestrar nuevamente… ¡¡¿Pero que rayos le importaba a el?!! Después de todo, ella no era nada importante. Siempre había sido una molestia… ¿Porque se preocupaba por ella? ¿Por qué? La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas…Definitivamente eso era Sakura para Sasuke Uchiha…Un completo dolor de cabeza…

-Mi amor, ¿te pasa algo?

La voz chillona de la mujer que dormitaba a su lado despejo la mente del pelinegro. Su mas reciente adquisición le preguntaba si estaba bien mientras el pensaba en otra mujer, eso si que era irónico. Obviamente no estaba nada bien si a la media noche tenia que acudir a una "mujer de la vida fácil" para saciar sus deseos sexuales. Algo irritado se incorporó y empezó a vestirse ¿Porque no se sacaba a la insoportable de su ex compañera de su mente? ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Que pasa, Sasuke kun?!

-No me llames así, ¿¡quieres!?

En ese momento lo que menos quería era que lo llamasen de esa forma. Con rapidez se vistió, dejo algo de dinero sobre el buró y salio de ese lugar.

Era humillante, él, que tenía a tantas mujeres a su disposición cuando vivía allí ahora tenia que pagar por tener buena compañía por un momento. ¡¡¡Que rabia!!! Así jamás cumpliría su segundo objetivo, reconstruir su clan. Era claro que ninguna mujer en sus cinco sentidos se casaría con el traidor mas grande de la villa…Aunque bien sabia que solo había alguien a quien había considerado para ese puesto pero obviamente ella no lo aceptaría...¿O si?..¡Que va!…Hace rato que no la veía...Ni siquiera sabia como reaccionaria al enterarse que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelta a la aldea…

Lentamente caminaba bajo la luna cavilando en sus pensamientos. Tenían razón, todos tenían razón, después de vengarse de su hermano, después de obtener poder, nada había sacado como resultado. Se sentía más vacío que antes, no tenía amigos, todos a pesar de los resultados del juicio lo veían como la peor escoria del mundo. Estaba solo, Sakura lejos, Naruto perdido y ni siquiera Kakashi lo apoyaba ya que salía a cada rato de misión. Eso era frustrante. Al menos ahora que todos sabían que Akatsuki no había desaparecido tendría oportunidad de desahogarse al pelear pero de que le serviría eso si seguía sintiéndose mas solo que nunca. Una sonrisa algo extraña curvo los labios de Sasuke.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿Qué quieres??!!!

El pelinegro se había percatado desde hace rato que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca escondido en la oscuridad.

-Vaya Uchiha, no sabia que necesitaras pagar a una mujer para que este a tu lado. Cuando Kiba me lo dijo no lo podía creer.

-Viniste a burlarte acaso. Porque ten por seguro que si sigues así no me va importar estar bajo la vigilancia de la Hokage.

-Cálmate. Solo vengo a darte un mensaje. Créeme que no vendría de no ser así.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Mañana partirás conmigo y Kiba a una misión.

-¿Dónde?

-Escoltaremos a Sakura y a los de su escuadrón de vuelta. Al parecer la Arena ya ha sido bien custodiada y el Kazekage teme por la seguridad de los Ambus.

-Como tú lo dices son Ambus y saben cuidarse bien.

-Akatsuki trama algo. Que tal si trata de hacerles daño, ya lo intento con Sakura después de todo.

-Sakura fue, es y eternamente será una debilucha. Siempre le quedara el papel de damisela en peligro.

Shikamaru se acerco y agarro con furia al Uchiha. El no iba a permitir que un traidor como ese insultara a uno de los pocos compañeros que lo rodeaban.

-Sakura vale mil veces más que tú, ella no salio corriendo tras un loco maniático ambicioso del poder, ella no intento matar a sus amigos y desde luego ella no regreso con el rabo entre las piernas tras cumplir sus caprichos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que insinúas!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke empujo con todas sus fuerzas a su oponente, ahora el enojado era él.

-Lo que escuchas. Aunque regreses nadie va a olvidar lo que hiciste. Mucho menos ella. Pero no vine a eso, suficiente con haberte visto salir de un burdel barato. Te veo mañana a las 4 de la madrugada en la entrada a Konoha.

-¿Quien te dijo que aceptare? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que traer a ese fastidio y su equipo de vuelta a Konoha.

-Es una orden de la Hokage y sabes muy bien lo que pasara si no la cumples. Ya puedes ir haciendo tus maletas.

-¿Crees que con eso me intimidas?

El muchacho observaba con furia, su sharingan se estaba activando poco a poco. Shikamaru previno esto, no es que le tuviera miedo pero lo que menos quería era ocasionar una pelea. Le daba flojera y no quería meterse en problemas. Respiro profundamente antes de continuar.

-No creas que a mi me da mucho gusto ser tu compañero. Si por mí fuera, iría solo con Kiba pero la Hokage dijo que era preciso que tú fueras, ya que te vas a quedar aquí es hora de que los Ambus te reconozcan como un integrante más del equipo de ninjas de la Hoja.

-¿Así que es por eso?

-Date prisa en llegar mañana, si nos tardamos un poco y algo les llega a pasar la Hokage nos va a colgar a los tres juntos.

Después de esto el muchacho salto a un tejado y desapareció. Sasuke sonrió, así que al fin vería a Sakura. Eso si que seria muy interesante sobre todo por que ella no lo veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Con el ánimo repuesto e internamente satisfecho con lo que pasaría al día siguiente el muchacho se dio prisa en llegar a su hogar y prepararse para la mañana que venia llegar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Splash, Splash, Splash._

Un golpe cortante cortaba el agua.

_Splash, Splash, Splash._

Otro golpe seguido de una concentración de chackra puro.

_Splash, Splash, Splash_

Una explosión deteniendo la caída del agua por un momento.

_Splash, Splash, Splash_

El cristalino manto volviendo a la normalidad.

_Splash, Splash, Splash_

Un pequeño lago y una majestuosa cascada daban la bienvenida a la luna que brillaba danzante en medio del estrellado cielo, alrededor, las resbalosas piedras servían como limite a una interesante selección de plantas que crecían lago afuera, pequeños animalillos correteaban y jugaban abiertamente ignorando las tres figuras que descansaban allí: La una parada en una rocas a un palmo de narices de la cascada, las otras dos paradas sobre el agua sosteniéndose con alguna clase de energía y observando fijamente a la primera.

Nillh entrenaba arduamente golpeando la cascada. Su energía estaba llegando a su limite, estaba muy cansado pero habían dos razones por las que no paraba: la primera por no darle gusto a su maldito líder y la segunda para demostrarle al sujeto que lo observaba que no le importaba ningún castigo recibido, el jamás perdería la libertad de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¡Se ve que es muy fuerte! Siempre que lo castigo soporta con gran paciencia y fervor.

-Sabes muy bien de quien desciende. Es lógico que incluso supere su fuerza.

-Es cierto. Pero creo que ya es suficiente.

-Espera, necesito saber si tiene un límite.

-Pero mi señor, si lo forzamos mucho puede romper el sello que le pusimos cuando lo encontramos. ¿Acaso quiere eso?

El misterioso sujeto cuya capucha no dejaba ver su rostro pareció meditar esto por un instante. Si sacaba lo que se mantenía sellado estarían en graves problemas pero por otro lado si el joven lograba controlar eso ayudaría grandemente a la organización dándole una gran ventaja a Akatsuki. Al final el sujeto pareció pensarlo dos veces. Era mejor tener a la fiera calmada y domada.

-Es cierto. Todavía no es momento. ¡¡¡Detenlo de una buena vez!!!! He visto suficiente.

-¡¡¡¡Nillh, detente ahora!!!!-ordeno el líder.

El muchacho escucho a medida que seguía golpeando. No señor, el no se iba a detener. Sonriendo continuo.

-¡¡¡¡Que no me oíste, que te detengas!!!!

El muchacho continúo haciendo caso omiso.

Escondida entre algunas ramas Aisha lo veía tristemente. Sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su obstinado amigo era imposible sacárselo. Además en ese momento el defendía lo que consideraba correcto, después de haberlos salvados el líder lo había castigado por haber secuestrado a una Ambu, se suponía que nadie debía reconocerlo, ni siquiera escucharlo hablar por lo que durante esos dos meses lo había mantenido en esa bendita cascada golpeando el agua usando todo el chackra que tenia, sin descansar y mucho menos probar bocado. Esto a cualquiera hubiese vuelto loco pero para un chico tan determinado como Nillh, era una prueba de resistencia, un desafió y el jamás se dejaría vencer. La pelinegra lo observó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, lo amaba y le dolía verlo así. Débil pero golpeando la maldita cascada como si no estuviera lo suficientemente cansado. Todo por culpa de esa estupida Ambu. Por culpa de ella, Nillh tenía que sufrir. Eso no era justo.

-Muchacho, obedece mis órdenes. ¡¡¡¡Es suficiente!!!-gritaba impaciente el líder.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahora si quiere que descanse eh, pues no lo haré!!!!!! Quiso castigarme por haber usado a una Ambu para su propia liberación pues, heme aquí. No me moveré. Después de todo llevo dos meses así. No entiendo que tiene usted contra que alguien me vea y oiga, después de todo no soy nadie ¿no? Entonces porque cada vez que dejo que una persona escuche mi voz o me vea aunque sea un mechón del cabello usted me castiga. ¿Por qué? ¿Que misterio trae conmigo? ¡¡¡¡¿Quién demonios soy yo?!!!

Esta vez Nillh golpeo el manto cristalino abriendo un enorme boquete en la piedra detrás de la cascada, mas eso no pareció importarle y siguió desatando su furia contra el agua.

La misteriosa figura encapuchada, denominada mi señor se aproximo lentamente a través del lago al lugar donde estaba el castigado. Extendiendo su mano empezó a reunir una especie de chackra negro que paulatinamente se dirigió hacia la cabeza del chico quien sin percatarse seguía golpeando la cascada. Aisha observaba todo esto horrorizada, por lo que el líder le había dicho ese sujeto era muy fuerte, capaz de matar a una persona solo con verla, entonces que planeaba hacerle a Nillh el amor por el muchacho le decían que saliera a protegerlo pero al mismo tiempo un miedo inmenso que se apodero de ella la mantenía plantada allí, observándolo todo.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!-un grito desgarrador resonó por todo el lugar.

Nillh resbalo de la pierda en la que estaba y cayo al agua sosteniendo su cabeza. Era como si mil clavos se hundiesen en su cerebro. Como si alguien lo acuchillara mil veces, cerrara sus heridas y lo volviera a acuchillar. Simplemente insoportable.

-Si yo quiero puedo hacer que hagas lo que yo quiera. No me desafíes.-hablo con una voz fría y amenazante, antes de dejar de torturar al joven con su extraño chackra.

-Lo siento mi señor, el chico siempre a ha tenido su carácter.

-Eso no es excusa para que se comporte como un niño caprichoso.

-¡¡¿Quién demonios es usted?!!-pregunto el joven sosteniendo aun su cabeza, pues el dolor no desaparecía.

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo.

-¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente misión mi señor?-pregunto el líder ignorando el estado en el que se encontraba Nillh.

-Les tengo un blanco o mejor dicho dos. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Se encargaran de traérmelos vivos o muertos.

Nillh observo al sujeto. Hablaban acaso de la joven que había conocido en el desierto. Era obvio que si, que otra Sakura conocía.

-Si los traemos muertos de nada servirían.-interrumpió Nillh, respirando agitadamente de rodillas manteniéndose a flote sobre el agua con las pocas energías que tenia.

-A mi si-contesto fríamente el encapuchado-Recuerda que a ti te encontraron casi al borde de la muerte y ahora estas mas fuerte que una roca. Entendieron, todos. Tu también Aisha se muy bien que estas espiando.

La muchacha salió de su escondite.

-Sus blancos estarán mañana al mediodía en la frontera con Konoha. Dejen que su comitiva se vaya. Cuando los de la Hoja estén solos ataquen. Muchacho, no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como la de la vez anterior o me obligaras a hacer algo radical contigo. No admito errores. Vivos o muertos. Yo tengo que encargarme de un pequeño asunto en la Arena.

-Adiós mi señor-se despidió el líder con una exagerada reverencia.

El sujeto desaprecio dejando una nube de humo en su lugar. Nilh observaba todo, tener que capturar a Sasuke Uchiha y a Sakura Haruno. No entendía muy bien porque pero hallaba cierta familiaridad al pronunciar esos dos nombres. Como si de un viejo recuerdo se tratase. Lentamente el joven intento ponerse de pie, el dolor causado por el poder del famoso "señor" seguía latente en su piel, como si en aquel momento le siguiera apuntando con su mano. Sin embargo, capturar a Sakura era lo que más le preocupaba, en esos momentos. En lo poco que lo conocía sabia que no se dejaría atrapar viva…Entonces.

-Tendré que matar a Sakura Haruno-susurro el chico antes de caer desmayado al agua y hundirse en sus profundidades.

-¡¡¡¡Nillh!!!!!-grito la ojiazul al ver a su amigo inconsciente dentro del agua.

-Chico tonto. Eso le pasa por desafiar a "nuestro señor". Debería dar gracias que el no ha sido convertido en una simple marioneta a su servicio. Eso si seria desastroso.

Tras decir esto el líder camino hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Debía dejar a los tortolitos juntos, de seguro Aisha lo curaría y para el día siguiente el muchacho estaría completamente recuperado. Estaba feliz, la misión a la Arena había sido un éxito, desde dejarse capturar a propósito hasta averiguar el funcionamiento de los guardias y las cárceles allí. Claro que no tenía previsto que Nillh secuestrara a una Ambu pero para su buena suerte, todo había salido bien. Ahora solo faltaba poner en marcha el plan, pero de eso se encargaría prácticamente "su señor." Ellos solo debían preocuparse de una cosa, atrapar a sus presas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡¡Será mejor que te des prisa!!-ordeno un irritado Shikamaru.

-¿Por que me ves a mí?…Yo voy mas a prisa que ustedes dos...Además no tengo la culpa que Kiba haya llegado atrasado por olvidar traer el maldito mata pulgas de Akamaru-protestó el Uchiha.

Dos horas habían tenido que esperar a llegada de su tercer compañero, en esas horas las diferencias entre Sasuke y Shikamaru desaparecieron por el interés similar de mandar a Kiba y a su maldito perro a volar de una patada.

-Lo siento, chicos-susurró algo apenado el atrasado.

Sasuke no respondió, la sola idea de que dentro de pocas horas estaría frente a Sakura lo ponía algo nervioso y el detestaba esa sensación ¿Que pasaría? ¿Como reaccionaria ella?

-¡¡¡Despierta Sasuke!!!!-grito Shikamaru.

Demasiado tarde, una rama le había dado de lleno en la cara haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de forma dolorosa al suelo. Definitivamente si seguía pensando en ella iba a terminar en una tumba haciéndole compañía al falso cadáver de Naruto, a la pesada de Ino y a el extraño de Shino.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A cada paso que daba una nostalgia inmensa crecía en su corazón. Sentía que si se alejaba mas de Sunakagure, olvidaría para siempre ese hermoso momento en el que creyó haber sentido nuevamente a su lado a Naruto. La arena entraba intrusa a los zapatos de la joven quien llevando su mochila al hombro caminaba decidida por el desierto. A penas podía creer lo que le había pasado, a pesar de haber transcurrido dos meses desde su "secuestro" la chica aun no concebía lo ocurrido y cada vez que lo pensaba empezaba a confundirse mas que antes.

El recuerdo de aquel día vino a su mente: cuando despertó en el hospital observo que varios pares de ojos estaban puestos sobre ella un poco sobresaltada se incorporo, cuando se percato de la presencia de sus amigos se tranquilizo. Al contarle lo sucedido Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo, creía haber estado con un viejecito no con un Akatsuki, además estaba segura que en algún momento Naruto de alguna manera la había recatado, como rayos habían ido a parar de estar dormida en una piedra en medio del desierto observando las estrellas a inconsciente en una banqueta…Algo allí no encajaba… Todos al escuchar las explicaciones de la Ambu, empezaron a verla con cara de "pobrecita, el trauma debió afectarle el cerebro". Las primeras semanas, tras su recuperación la chica hizo un recorrido por toda la aldea buscando al viejito, algo que le indicara que no estaba perdiendo el juicio pero fue inútil, nadie conocía a alguien con las características que la muchacha describía. Harta de esas miraditas de lastima la ojijade decidió admitir que quizá el golpe en su cabeza le había producido una especie de alucinación o algo así.

Aunque algo en su corazón le decía que aquella noche había estado más cerca de su amor de lo que ella creía.

El viento fresco del lugar enfrió por un momento a la muchacha quien sonriente, olvidando estos pensamientos observo a sus amigos que cansinamente caminaban a su lado. También con gusto vio a Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, hablando con el escuadrón protector de ninjas de la Arena. Tras aquel incidente con Akatsuki, el Kazekage había insistido por no decir ordenado, custodiarlos hasta llegar a la frontera de sus países respectivos. Al menos así estarían seguros. Aunque Sakura se sentía con fuerza suficiente para derrotar a mil akatsukis ahora que había descansado y ni que decir de sus compañeros.

-Sabes me contaron un buen chiste el otro día en un bar de la arena, ¿quieres que te lo cuente Ten ten?-pregunto un Lee muy animado.

-Si claro, habla-respondió la castaña viendo con interés a su amigo.

-Bien estaban tres ninjas en una taberna… ¿O eran cuatro?…no espera creo que eran dos...Si eran dos niños…No…Espera, eran ninjas…Buenos estaban tres personas en una taberna…Y…Bueno…

-¿Lo olvidaste verdad?-se adelanto Neji.

-Es que tú sabes… tome un poco y…bueno mi memoria no es tan buena como antes.

Hinata se echo a reír al oír esto.

-¿De que te ríes?-interrogó Sai-Yo no le encuentro ningún chiste.

-¡¡¡¡Ay Sai!!!!-interrumpió Sakura-¡¡¡¡¡El mismo Lee es un chiste completo!!!!

Todos los viajeros dieron sendas carcajadas.

El viaje continuo con algunos pequeños percances: Lee cayo a una duna de arena, Hinata intento ayudarlo dándole una mano pero en vez de solucionar el problema lo empeoro al caer junto con el cejudo a la duna. Los dos empezaron a hundirse, Tenten pensaba la manera como sacarlos , Neji los observaba impasible, los guardias ninja de Sunakagure en vez de ayudar se mataban de la risa al ver como Hinata intentaba salir trepando sobre Lee y hundiéndolo de una buena vez, Sakura empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa y cuando al fin todos iban a estallar de la desesperación al escuchar los chillidos que Lee pegaba, Gaara entro como si nada y los saco, luego de esto Sai, al encontrarse aburrido, secuestro la mochila de Sakura y observo el diario que yacía en el interior, cuando intento leerlo recibió un golpe que lo mando literalmente a volar tres o cinco kilómetros lejos de allí y por último Lee creyó ver que una serpiente venenosa picaba a Ten ten, este hizo todo un drama para luego descubrir que se trataba de un escarabajo de arena…

Así, entre extraños incidentes paso el tiempo.

Al fin se divisaba la división de los bosques de Konoha con el terreno árido y desértico de la Arena.

-Bueno-sonrió Gaara-Creo que es hora de despedirnos.

Todos se veían algo tristes, la verdad la habían pasado muy bien en la Arena, al principio el trabajo de reconstruir los daños ocurridos durante la pelea de Akatsuki fue arduo, pero luego se acostumbraron a esto, así con algunas cenas y pequeñas fiestecillas, empezaron a llevarse como una verdadera familia. Ahora tener que volver a Konoha como que les causaba algo de tristeza por no decir temor ya que no sabía las noticias que los esperaban. La primera en despedirse fue Hinata.

-Adiós Gaara. Cuídate mucho...Te vamos a extrañar-sollozo la muchacha.

Tras decir esto la joven le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo lo que causo el sonrojo de ambos, Neji observo la escena algo perturbado.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-tendió la mano Sai en señal de despedida.

-Nos vemos-musito Neji.

-Adiós Gaara y no te olvides de visitarnos. Cuídense mucho-sonrió Ten ten.

-Mantén esa llama de la juventud siempre encendida para que los jóvenes de tus generaciones…

El pelirrojo observa hablar y hablar a Lee hasta que Ten ten se lo llevo sosteniéndolo de una oreja. La siguiente y última fue Sakura.

-Gracias por todo Gaara, de no ser por ti quien sabe si seguiría viva… Aunque me siento algo culpable.

-¿Por qué?

-Si no me hubiese dejado capturar tú aun tendrías a esos dos Akatsukis para interrogarlos. Ahora estamos igual que antes. Sin saber nada.

-Al menos pudimos ver la proporción de su fuerza y su poder.

-No me consuela en nada saber que son muy fuertes.

-¿Estas segura que quieres que los dejemos aquí? No veo aun a nadie de su aldea -interrogó el chico mientras buscaba algún signo de vida humana alrededor.

-No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos además ya deben de estar en camino. Con eso de que estamos en alerta roja.

-Es cierto, entonces me retiro. No puedo dejar mi Aldea tanto tiempo sola.

Sakura sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

-No olvides que la Aldea de la Hoja siempre estará dispuesta a brindarte ayuda, no dudes en llamarnos si nos necesitas. Para eso están los amigos y tú eres uno de los mejores.

El pelirrojo sonrió dulcemente. Rápidamente Temari y Kankuro empezaron a despedirse.

Sakura y sus amigos vieron como los de la Arena empezaban a alejarse, se volverían a ver, ese no era un adiós sino un hasta pronto. Con este pensamiento naciendo de sus corazones saltaron a un árbol camino a su hogar. Tan contentos iban que ninguno se percato en los tres pares de ojos que los observaban discretamente.

-Será mejor que llegando a la Aldea hagas que te chequeen Sakura, tengo miedo que vuelvas a alucinar con eso de Naruto. Esta bien que su muerte nos dolió pero eso de verlo en el desierto ya es demasiado no crees-propuso Sai.

-¡¡¡¡Shhtt!!!!!-musito la joven mientras se paraba en seco.

-¡Me chito!-se indigno el pintor.

-Hay tranquilo de seguro estaba…-intento consolar Ten ten.

-¡¡¡¡Shhtt!!!!!--mando a callar nuevamente la pelirrosa.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Me chitaste????!!!!!-grito furiosa la castaña.

-Creo que tenemos compañía-informo Lee quien también había escuchado extraños ruidos de pasos deslizándose por las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor.

-Son dos o tres-completo Hinata.

Sai y Tenten se miraron perplejos pero un pequeño crujir de ramas hizo que comprendieran que ese no era momentos para bromas ni para distracciones. Alguien los estaba vigilando. Lentamente los Ambus descendieron al suelo, listos para enfrentar cualquier ataque.

El viento permanecía pasivo, nada ni nadie se movía, ni un ruido alteraba ese estado de alerta en el que los Ambus de la Hoja se encontraban. Esperaban, aguardaban vigilantes que quienes los habían seguido dieran la cara. Algunos minutos trascurrieron y nada paso, ya cuando los ninjas estaban empezando a hartarse de tanto misterio, una voz de uno de los árboles a la izquierda del grupo llamo su atención.

-Hasta que se percataron de nuestra presencia.

Hinata dio un respingo, observo alternativamente a Lee y Ten ten. Ellos asintieron.

-Es el líder que Gaara capturo y qué luego dejo libre-susurró Lee.

Sakura asintió, definitivamente eso no era nada bueno. Según lo que sus amigos le habían contado, el hombre había permanecido en prisión como si hubiese estado libre, es decir tranquilamente y sin alterarse. Eso le extrañaba pues nadie capturado reaccionaba así, algo le olía a trampa y el hecho de que los habían acorralado camino a Konoha confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Permítanme presentarme, aunque algunos de los presentes ya me conocen-grito el hombre-Mi nombre es Nabaku. Y seré quien acabe con sus vidas.

De un salto aterrizo en el suelo, traía una mascara de halcón sobre el rostro, era alto, robusto y en sus manos traía una katana larga y filosa.

-Ese es mío-sonrió Sai.

-Silencio...Faltan los otros dos-recordó Sakura.

-¡¡¡Bravo señorita!!!-se escucho una voz femenina del lado derecho del grupo-Mi nombre es Aisha. Y mi compañero Nillh y yo seremos sus oponentes, remedos de ninja.

Tras decir esto, una mujer con una mascara de halcón descendió. Casi al instante otro sujeto con la misma mascara cubriendo su rostro bajo. Los dos vestían al igual que el líder, el traje de Akatsuki.

-Solamente son tres-susurro Hinata.

-Nosotros somos seis-siguió Tenten.

-Entonces creo que nos dividiremos como la ultima vez lo hicimos con Hitomi y sus basuras-susurro Neji.

A todo esto, Sakura permanencia ajena. La pobre había dejado de pensar racionalmente cuando el muchacho, integrante de ese extraño grupo de Akatsukis, había descendido.

En primera, había reconocido a la voz femenina, era la misma que había escuchado antes de caer inconsciente, por ende, el compañero que la secundaba era ni mas ni menos que el sujeto que en el hospital le había hablado con tanta familiaridad, como si la conociese; en segunda ese joven era quien supuestamente la había secuestrado ya que estaba con la tal Aisha y por ultimo esos ojos, había visto esos ojos antes... Ojos llenos de una mirada dulce, penetrante, atenta y algo solitaria… Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, era como estar frente a alguien que sabes que conoces pero no recuerdas... Además el hecho de que trajera esa ridícula mascara de halcón no le ayudaba mucho… Tal vez se estaba equivocando, talvez veía lo que quería ver… ¿Porque quien le aseguraba que ese era el mismo que el de las otras ocasiones?....Después de todo los akatsukis parecían haber adoptado la costumbre de llevar mascaras y en el hospital quien le había hablado llevaba una por lo que no había visto su rostro en cuanto al Akatsuki que la secuestro, ella estaba vendada…Era improbable que los dos fueran el mismo que en se momento se encontraba pocos metros de ella…Y si sí era…después de todo que diablos le importaba a ella…Debía limitarse a pelear y defender su vida..Sai tenia razón...En ese momento de nuevo se estaba dejando llevar por extrañas alucinaciones… Debía mantener la cabeza fría…Su escuadrón la necesitaba cuerda, no pensando en sabe que…Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas...Pero entonces porque algo en ella le decía a gritos que le quitase esa mascara... ¿Porque? Sakura intento borrar estos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero fue imposible.

A pesar de estar a una distancia prudente, el muchacho llamado Nillh no pudo evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos y ella, que en ese momento lo examinaba para hallar algo familiar se había perdido en esas pupilas azules que mostraban todo, menos maldad. ¿Acaso el no quería atacarlos? ¿Porque aquellos ojos la veían como si la conociesen? Los dos se miraron intensamente, poco les importo estar en medio de una pelea. Nillh hizo caso omiso de la voz de Aisha diciéndole como empezar a atacar, Sakura olvido a sus compañeros, olvido que ellos confiaban en ella y se limito a mirar al muchacho. En aquel momento eran solo ella y Nillh, los dos mirándose como si se conociesen desde hace tiempo, como si no hubiera mundo fuera de ellos dos, como si fueran los únicos, como si ambos se pertenecieran, como si no hubiera mañana y solo el ahora…

-¡¡¡¡Sakura reacciona!!!!-zarandeo Hinata.

Esto hizo recapacitar a la pelirrosa. La hizo volver en si y la hizo percatarse de que todos sus amigos la veían esperando una orden. Se encontraban en plena pelea, no era para ponerse a pensar cosas sin sentido.

-Lo mejor será atacar a todos en conjunto sin dividirnos-ordeno la líder del escuadrón-Tenemos que saber la fuerza y los ataques que usan.

Todos asintieron y bajando sus mascaras Ambu, se colocaron uno junto al otro esperando el primero movimiento por parte del enemigo.

A todo esto Aisha hablaba y hablaba, parecía no notar que su amigo estaba algo perturbado… Confundido...Perdido para ser mas exactos…Desde que había despertado ese día, se había metido la firme idea de olvidar lo pasado y atacar como todo un Akatsuki que era, pero esto resulto imposible...Mas aun al bajar y mirar a sus contrincantes… El pobre no pudo evitar posar su mirada en la muchacha pelirrosa…Todo fue de mal en peor cuando sintió que ella también posaba sus ojos sobre el…Cuando sus pupilas se encontraron el mundo para el chico termino…Casi se acerca a ella sin precaución alguna, como si fuera una vieja amiga…Sentía el deseo de estar a su lado… De saludarla con un simple "Sakura chan"…Necesitaba tenerla cerca… De no ser porque ella rompió la conexión entre sus ojos, quien sabe que podría haber pasado. Lastima, era hora de pelear.

-¿Entendiste lo que debes hacer?-pregunto Aisha.

El muchacho dio un respingo al percatarse que había estado mirando como si nada la formación del escuadrón Ambu sin prestarle atención a su amiga.

-Si claro que te escuche-mintió el chico.

-Entonces ya sabes que no debes atacar. Te encuentras muy débil aun por lo del castigo-aconsejo la pelinegra a su amigo.

-¡¡¡¡Estas loca!!! Estoy bien. Como me vas a dejar aquí viendo la acción sin hacer nada-reprocho el chico aunque por un lado estaba feliz al no tener que pelear con Sakura.

-¿De que hablas? Te pregunte mas de cinco veces si estabas de acuerdo y me respondiste que si.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el chico tratando de recordar a que hora había dicho tal cosa.

-¿No me digas que no escuchaste nada de lo que te decía?

-No es eso. Solo que me preocupa dejarte sola frente a ellos, ¿y si te lastiman?

-Eres muy dulce…Pero no te preocupes por mí. Soy muy fuerte. Acabare de un golpe con ellos.

-Por cierto, supongo que ya notaste las mascaritas de Ambu que traen puesto. ¿Como vas a saber quien es Sakura?

-Obvio. La líder del escuadrón es Sakura, recuerda que la vi en el desierto cuando la raptaste, además sus estupidos amigos no dejaba de hablar de ella cuando estaba prisionera por lo que estoy segura que mi presa es quien se acaba de poner la mascara de gato.

-Eres muy inteligente. Y ¿Cómo planeas atraparla?

-Mi objetivo es ella, deja que yo me encargué…Si las cosas se salen de control porque debo admitir que la fuerza de la muchachita es todo un misterio para mí y solo si tienes la oportunidad de atraparla, hazlo, de lo contrario no te esfuerces. Recuerda que tu presa es Sasuke Uchiha. Y por lo que veo aun no ha llegado. Según los datos y la foto que nos proporciono el líder, dudo mucho que lo confundas. A menos que lleve una mascara también.

-Y si es así que quieres que haga. Me acerco y diga ¿oigan alguno de ustedes es Sasuke Uchiha?

-Ja, Ja, Ja… ¡Qué bromista! Ten por seguro que a uno de estos idiotas se les ocurrirá decir su nombre. Allí entraras en acción.

Nillh suspiro. Y se recostó sobre un árbol a ver la pelea. Definitivamente a su amiga le encantaba complicarlo todo, si de el dependiese hubiese lanzado una pequeña bomba casera adormecedora que había aprendido a fabricar y hubiese cargado con todos para reconocerlos después y llevar a los que "el señor" quería. Pero no, para Aisha una misión sin acción no era misión.

La pelinegra sonriendo salto a la rama de uno de los árboles cercanos, observando a los Ambus de abajo saco una kunai para destruir esa estupida barrera de protección que habían formado, observo por un momento a Sakura, quien extrañada trataba de descifrar que era lo que iba a hacer. Concentrando todo su chackra en la mano izquierda cubro su arma con la energía mientras sacaba un pergamino algo viejo del bolsillo, tras envolver la cuchilla con este papel lo lanzo al aire, este asombrosamente se multiplico, triplico y cuadriplico cayendo sobre los Ambus quienes ante el peligro se dispersaron para no ser heridos.

Sakura corrió detrás de un árbol. Su cerebro maquinaba una estrategia, algo para contraatacar, una idea cruzo por su cabeza, era buena pero muy arriesgada. En que consistía, pues simple: Tal como ellos la tomaron de rehén, ella podría hace lo mismo con el chico que no peleaba y al que llamaban Nillh. Así podría detener ese ataque tan peligroso y tramposo…Claro…Estaba la dificultad de no saber que tan fuerte era el chico, pero si lo tomaba por sorpresa tenía una mínima oportunidad de que su plan diese resultado.

Dando un fuerte respiro y al ver que sus amigos no podían salir de sus escondites para atacar por la lluvia de kunais, con cuidado la chica se fue acercando al lugar donde estaba el muchacho observándolo todo... Tras verificar que la akatsuki seguía con su técnica de las kunais, Sakura se deslizo pegada a los troncos de los árboles…Solo faltaban unos cuantos metros… podía sentir al chico arrimado en el árbol…Seguro estaba tan entretenido viendo la escena que no se había fijado en ella… ¿O quizás si lo hizo?...Era hora de dejar el todo por el todo… Rápidamente Sakura extendió su kunai al cuello del muchacho, que simplemente se limito a ver a su agresora.

-Si quieren a su amiguito vivo dejen de atacarnos con las kunais y peleen como se debe. ¡¡¡¡Si no lo mato!!!-todo esto salio de la garganta de la pelirrosa. Por dentro la chica estaba sumamente preocupada por su seguridad, quizás era demasiado tarde para admitir que esa idea era algo loca pero era lo único que tenía. Eso o ser cortados como quesito por las kunais.

Al principio parecía que el plan daba resultado, Aisha detuvo su ataque y permaneció en la rama. Nabaku no se movía. Y Ten ten, Hinata, Neji, Lee y Sai al fin pudieron salir listos para hacerles frente a esos sujetos…pero algo parecía extraño... ¿Porque los akatsukis no venían por su compañero?…Sakura empezó a incomodarse…Miraba alternativamente a su prisionero y al enemigo…Ninguno parecía asustado o siquiera nervioso… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Nillh quieres dejar de jugar y capturar a la estupida esa. Esto resulto más fácil de lo que creí. La muy tonta fue derechito a la cueva del lobo.

Esas palabras bastaron para aclarar la mente de Sakura, ellos no querían atacarlos, ni mucho menos capturarlos a todos, ellos la querían a ella…

La pelirrosa intento clavarle su kunai al chico para defenderse y escapar de su alcance pero este fue mas rápido detuvo su brazo, de un momento a otro cambiaron de lugares. Ahora la acorralada en un árbol por una kunai era Sakura, no Nillh.

-¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!-gritaron sus compañeros.

-Te dije que cuando te volviera a ver no tendría piedad-susurro el chico.

Aisha y Nabaku se miraron asombrados, le habían prohibido hablar al muchacho.

-Esa voz-susurro la ojijade.

A pesar del inminente peligro, a pesar de que obviamente había puesto en práctica una idea muy tonta, la cabeza de Sakura se mantenía en una sola idea, la voz del sujeto que la tenia atrapada. Trataba de recordar porque esa voz le era tan familiar. De nuevo la sensación de conocerlo se apodero de ella quien no pudo evitar sumergirse en los ojos del chico que al principio la veían con odio pero ahora la veían completamente confundidos... Azul contra Verde…Agua contra Tierra…La lucha entre dos seres que debían odiarse pero se amaban aun sin saberlo… Una danza de colores y emociones… No podían dejar de verse…Era una atracción magnética muy poderosa…Se pertenecían y no podían reaccionar…Ni siquiera las voz de Aisha gritando que la matara, ni las voces de los Ambus gritando a Sakura que escapara los hacían despertar de esa extraña ensoñación…Lentamente…Como si temiera lastimar a la chica con la kunai que seguía sobre el blanco cuello de la joven, el akatsuki bajo su mano agresora aun con el arma y se fue acercando, mas y mas… Tanto que a pesar de las mascaras que llevaban, hasta sus respiraciones se entrelazaban causando pequeña escalofríos en sus respectivos cuerpos. ¿Era atracción, afinidad, seducción, encanto?… ¿Que era? Ni la misma Sakura se atrevía a soltarse, o safarse de allí…Un nuevo deseo crecía en la mente de Nillh, ya no solo la quería cerca...Quería esos labios rosados, sedosos que tanto le habían llamado la atención en el desierto… Sakura también deseaba saber como era el rostro debajo de la mascara… Al no detectar peligro alguno, la muchacha extendió su mano derecha, tomo la tela de la mascara sin despegar los ojos de los de Nillh, cuando estaba a punto de averiguar quien era ese extraño sujeto el silbido cortante de una kunai y el grito de dolor de su captor la hicieron reaccionar. Sintió como un brazo la halaba y la ponía a salvo. Con sorpresa vio lejos de ella a Nilh de rodillas sosteniendo su mano que sangraba sin parar, una kunai le había atravesado de lleno la palma lo que causo que este soltara el arma con el que estaba "amenazando "a Sakura. La chica confundida vio que quien la protegía era Sai, intentando buscar a su salvador se fijo en un punto entre los árboles. Dos figuras acudían presurosas.

-¿Shikamaru?-pronunció Ten ten.

-Y Kiba-sonrió Hinata mientras acariciaba a Akamaru.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto el Nara-Lamentamos no haber llegado a tiempo.

-¿Tú lanzaste esa kunai?-pregunto confundida Sakura.

-No fuimos nosotros-respondieron al unísono Kiba y Shikamaru.

Sakura se sorprendió por tal respuesta, si no fueron ellos entonces ¿Quién?

-¡¡¡¡Nillh atrápala!!!! No importa si la matas. ¡¡¡¡¡Atrápala no podemos fallar!!!!!-grito el líder.

Aisha bajo junto al chico para ver su herida.

-No te preocupes-murmuró la pelinegra-Sabes muy bien que se cerrara sola. Ahora, debemos cumplir la misión, después hablaremos sobre lo que estabas a punto de hacer.

El chico observo a su amiga. Era hora de actuar. Asintiendo levemente, desapareció del lado de Aisha e inmediatamente apareció a unos cuantos metros de Sakura. Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar creo un jutsu de clones de sombra atacando a los que rodeaban a la pelirrosa. Solo quedaron nuevamente el y ella, pero esta vez Nillh iba a cumplir con su objetivo. Iba a matarla, era la única forma de capturarla sin dejarse llevar por esas extrañas emociones…A una velocidad impresionante el chico se aproximo a ella… Mas no contaba con que ella también estaba lista para pelear. Un fuerte golpe quebró el suelo debajo del chico haciendo desaparecer a todos los clones. Sin que Nillh lo notara Sakura se coloco detrás de el y con un fuerte puñetazo lo mando a volar. Aisha intento auxiliar a su compañero pero unas determinadas Ten ten y Hinata la detuvieron. Cuando Sakura intento volver a atacar al chico se percato de que el ya no estaba en el lugar donde lo había mandando al golpearlo.

-¿Buscabas algo?-se escuchó una voz en su espalda.

Ágilmente la muchacha salto evitando un puñetazo por parte de Nillh. Los dos se miraron por un momento, esta vez los ojos del chico mostraban satisfacción. La chica no sabia porque hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba por detrás.

-¡¡¡¡Un clon!!!-grito Sakura.

Demasiado tarde, lentamente el clon de Nillh extendió una kunai y se dispuso a enterrarla en la espalda de la chica. Todos observaron sorprendidos, Nillh miraba la escena fríamente. Eso era el, un asesino y no tenia porque arrepentirse. La ojijade sabia que de esta no se salvaría, sintió como el alma se le era arrebatada poco a poco… Desesperada cerró sus ojos… Nada…Ni dolor…Ni sangre…No sintió nada…Sorprendía regreso a ver para determinar que había pasado…La figura de un joven, alto, musculoso y a quien para su desgracia conocía muy bien se imponía tras ella…

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, molestia.

-Sasuke-murmuro la chica con rabia.

-¿Quieres a Sakura?-pregunto el pelinegro a Nillh-Pues tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Aisha acorralada por Hinata Y Ten ten, Nabaku acorralado por los demás Ambus, en el claro Nillh con una ira y rabia ciega creciendo en su interior por el simple echo de ver a ese muchacho, Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad mirando a su enemigo y Sakura con una furia naciendo de su corazón.

Un momento de tensión.

¿Que pasara?

¿Capturarían a Sakura y Sasuke?

¿Nillh descubriría quien era realmente?

¿Sakura mandaría a volar a Sasuke?

Nadie de los presentes se imaginaba siquiera lo que pasaría a continuación….

El destino de dos personas pendía de un hilo…

Odiar o amor…

La dura decisión de dos seres que por juegos del destino se había separado…

¿Acaso ese seria el principio del fin?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Subiendo de nuevo este capitulo porque gracias a mi gran amigo Uchiha Katze me percate de algunos errores…Mil gracias y por fa no dejen de dejarme sus comentarios….


	12. Sakura y Sasuke en la Mira Parte 2

**11****. Sakura y Sasuke, en la mira del enemigo (Segunda parte)**

Enormes nubes de tempestad se divisaban en el horizonte, las salvajes olas azotaban furiosas los riscos, un vendaval se avecinaba en pleno mar, los pescadores intentaban arribar a los muelles y ponerse a salvo, las mujeres recogían su ropa recién lavada en sendas canastas y raudas se dirigían a sus hogares, los niños con temor a los ensordecedores truenos y fulminantes rayos corrían y huían en busca de sus padres.

En uno de los muelles una pequeña niña de nueve años, cabello rubio y tez blanca corría tras una pelota que veloz rodó hasta caer en el enturbiado océano, al tratar de alcanzarla extendiendo su mano, cayó. A su corta edad no había aprendido a nadar aun por lo que inevitablemente empezó a ahogarse, el agua inundaba sus pulmones y sus ojos miel se iban cerrando ante las inminentes garras de la muerte. La corriente arrastraba cada vez mas y mas su pequeño cuerpecito, gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron aumentando las embestidas de las olas contra las filosas piedras, no había salvación aquella inocente criatura había perdido el conocimiento y era arrastrada quien sabe a donde.

Un inmenso ciclón se empezó a formar tragando todo cuanto se veía: plantas arrancadas por el fuerte viento, animalillos que vanamente nadaban para salvar su vida y una que otro objeto arrastrado hasta allí. Lentamente el cuerpo inconciente de la chiquitina empezó a ser absorbido. Todo pareció acabar cuando un par de brazos fuertes la tomaron y sacaron a flote, evitando ser tragada por el furioso remolino. Después de comprobar que su rescatada aun seguía con vida, el sujeto nado fuertemente hacia una especie de isla que se alzaba en medio del mar.

Tras realizar una especie de sellos con la mano sobre el pecho de la pequeña y pulsar suavemente hasta sacar toda el agua que se había acumulado en sus pulmones, la dejo descansar en una vieja cabaña abandonada que se alzaba en medio de aquel extraño lugar. Usando nuevamente una técnica ninja el chico, alto de cabello negro y ojos azules encendió una fogata y seco su ropa esperando que los fuertes vientos cesaran.

Alrededor de 2 horas transcurrieron, la tormenta amaino dejando ver un radiante sol y un hermoso cielo , el joven comprobando que la poca ropa que tenia estaba seca, se vistió y salio. Al comprobar que los frutos de aquel paradisíaco lugar eran comestibles por no decir deliciosos, trepo en los árboles de aquel lugar recolectándolos para alimentarse.

En la cabaña, poco a poco la chiquilla empezó a recobrar el conocimiento.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Do…Donde estoy???!!!-pregunto.

Confundida se incorporo, observo a su alrededor, las paredes del lugar en el que estaba, se encontraba cubiertas de arena, agua y musgo, el techo tenia algunas fisuras y el único objeto que se divisaba en una esquina era una especie de mochila de viaje. Eso era todo. Recordando que había estado a punto de morir, infantilmente empezó a registrarse pero al ver que no tenia ningún daño aparente dedujo que alguien la había salvado por lo que sonrió y salio en busca de esa persona. Camino un largo trecho por un sendero de arena, al parecer el lugar donde se encontraba era muy amplio. Después de jugar con algunos cangrejos y correr tras las olas que iban y venían la chiquita observo a un muchacho trepado en la cima de un árbol bajando lo que parecían ser cocos.

-¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!-grito la niñita saludando alegremente con su manito. El chico la observo y de la sorpresa resbalo cayendo en la arena.

-Hasta que despiertas-musito el joven sobandose la cabeza por el golpe recibido-Ten.

El sujeto le tendió un plato con algunas frutas. La pequeña ni corta ni perezosa empezó a comer rápidamente.

-¿Donde vives?-interrogo el sujeto.

-En ningún lugar-contestó tristemente la pequeña.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!! No entiendo. Y ¿tus padres?

-Soy huérfana, no tengo madre, ni padre. He vivido todo este tiempo por mi cuenta. Lo único que tengo es esta ropa y mi pelotita roja que cayo al mar.

-Lo lamento…créeme yo mas que nadie se como te sientes… pero no te preocupes no será mucho pero logre salvar una pelota roja que llego a la playa-sonrió el joven mostrándole a la niña su única pertenencia, claro a excepción de su vestimenta.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que bien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-salto de la emoción-¿Pero como me salve?

-Mejor dicho como te salve. Mi nombre es Kotaro.

-Yo soy Jara, es un nombre raro pero es mío-sonrió la muchacha-Y ¿que haces aquí?

-Historia larga mocosa. Yo estoy buscando a mi portador o al que lo era antes de que todo esto pasase-una aterradora voz que parecía salir de un extraño collar en forma de hoja que el muchacho tenia colgado en su cuello, retumbo por todo el lugar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Que es eso????!!!!!!-se espanto la niña.

-No te preocupes-sonrió el muchacho-Perro que ladra no muerde. Es un amigo.

-Amigo tuyo. ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!!!! Ni siquiera del anterior mocoso fui amigo, voy a serlo tuyo…

-¿No entiendo que ocurre?-pregunto Jara tranquilizándose un poco aunque sin dejar de sentir escalofríos por esa espantosa voz.

-Confórmate con saber que soy el más aterrador de los demonios que han existido…

-No le hagas caso-interrumpió el joven-Siempre se pone así. Cree que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro que lo estas!!!!!!-gruño el ser-Deberías intentar cumplir la promesa que me hiciste, rescatar al cabeza hueca de mi portador y eliminar a esa organización de asesinos y en vez de eso te lanzas en medio del mar a salvar a una mocosa que viene quien sabe de donde y va quien sabe a que lugar…¡¡¡¡Grrr!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡A veces no entiendo a estos inútiles humanos!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡Vaya!!!!!Se ve que eres una persona cargada de súper historias-se emociono la pequeña rubia.

-Lo mío no son historias Jara, es la mas pura realidad. Espero que nuca tengas que vivir todo lo que yo viví…La soledad, la tristeza, el miedo, el odio que se acumula en nuestros corazones conforme enfrentas las pruebas que te pone la vida…

-Quizás no sepa de que hablas pero las emociones que describes también las he tenido…Me he sentido sola cuando veo a los otros niños correr con sus padres cada vez que algo les pasa, me he sentido triste cuando compruebo que no le importo a nadie, me da miedo que me pase algo cuando todas las noches, aunque sea debajo de un puente me guarezco, eh sentido odio contra el destino que me espera…Sola…Sin nadie-una triste lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la muchachita-Por eso aunque no sepa lo que te ha ocurrido se que es mejor confiar en alguien…Aunque te parezca raro yo me eh desahogado hablando con mis amigas plantas, animales y con todo lo que me rodea. Cuando sacas esa espinita que esta en tu corazón sientes un inmenso alivio, te sientes liberado.

-Pobrecilla, cuanto has sufrido. Pero estas segura de querer escucharme.

-Claro-respondió firmemente- Cuéntame que ocurrió.¡¡¡¡Anda!!!! Confía en mí.

El joven sonrió, hace tiempo que se hallaba solo. Su hermana raptada por la organización más peligrosa, conocida como Akatsuki, su madre muerta y su padre desaparecido en batalla. Quizás no le haría daño confiar en alguien por una vez al menos, para variar. ¿Que podría pasar? Observando a su nueva y pequeña confidente empego a narrarle una historia llena de misterio, traición y mucho dolor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dos figuras, una encapuchada y la otra de un muchacho de cabello azulado y alto caminaban por el desierto, al parecer llevaban días así pues sus atuendos lucían polvorosos y raídos mas sorprendentemente su fuerza interna no había disminuido en lo mínimo. Caminaban como si sobre flores y margaritas corretearan.

-Recuerda mantenerme informado sobre todo el seguimiento de Kotaro. No quiero perder detalle. Ese traidor ha resultado ser una presa demasiado escurridiza.

-No se preocupe mi señor, las personas que mande a que lo siguieran le entregaran sus informes mientras estoy en Sunakagure. Sin embargo, ¿hay algo que no entiendo?

-¿Qué?

-Si ya tenemos a su hermana no veo necesidad alguna de seguirlo.

-Llámalo corazonada pero tengo la sensación de que la noche que escapo, él se llevo mucho mas que nuestros secretos.

-De todas formas es un debilucho cuando lo atrapemos acabaremos con el.

-No te confíes, si fuese tan debilucho hace tiempo que hubieses cumplido mi orden de acabar con su vida. Pero por tu expresión veo que hay algo mas ¿no?

-Pues si, hay otra cosa que me inquieta. La misión que se esta cumpliendo en este momento en la Hoja. ¿Esta seguro de lo que hizo mi señor?

-¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, Iyomi?

-No, claro que no pero sabe muy bien el peligro que representa atrapar a Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha pueden descubrir la verdad y tratar de revelarla y si es así estamos perdidos.

-Tú eres mi más fiel aliado, desde que ingresé a esta asociación de asesinos supiste mis planes y confiaste en mí. ¿Crees que hago las cosas sin pensarlas a fondo?

-¡¡¡¡Claro que no!!!!

-Bien. Ahora preocúpate por cumplir con el plan. Recuerda que cuento contigo para obtener información de La Arena.

-Lo que usted diga, mi señor.

El sujeto sonrió, y continúo con su camino. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo Kakashi?-pregunto la Hokage.

-Esperando. Ya deberían estar aquí-contesto el peliplateado.

-Te refieres a Sakura y a su equipo ¿verdad?

-Si. No se porque pero tengo la sensación de que están en graves problemas.

-Ahora me saliste psíquico-sonrió la mujer- Creo que lees muchas novelas. Recuerda que mande protección para ellos.

-¡¡¡Vamos!!!!-refuto el junnin-Shikamaru y Kiba son Ambus de elite pero…

-¿Te refieres a Sasuke? El hecho de que no tenga el mismo rango que sus compañeros no demerita su poder. Recuerda lo fuerte que es.

-Es cierto.

-Ahora lo único que me tiene nerviosa es la aparición de Sakura.

-Te refieres a que se enterara de la falsa muerte de Naruto.

-Pues si, obviamente ya se entero de que Akatsuki no desapareció pero no se como reaccionara si sabe que él no esta muerto.

-No es por asustarte pero creo que ella ya lo sabía.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿A que te refieres??!!!!

-La conozco muy bien, después de todo yo fui quien entreno a los muchachos y a pesar de que también la entrenaste, siempre la has visto como una hija yo sin embargo como una alumna. El supuesto cambio que ella mostró después de enterarse de la muerte de Naruto vario, lo recuerdas: primero estaba furiosa y luego pareció calmarse y aparentar que nada había pasado…Créeme a mi nunca me cuadro eso…La conozco y se que es muy inteligente...Ella debió sospechar algo y para confirmar sus sospechas se acerco nuevamente a ti para obtener información.

-¿¿¿¿Estas diciendo que me uso????

-No digo eso. Me refiero a que en este momento lo que creo que mas le va a doler es la presencia de Sasuke.

-Es irónico ¿verdad Kakashi?

-¿¿Qué??

-Ella que tanto lucho por traerlo de vuelta…

-Y ¿ahora lo odia?…

-No creo que sea odio…

-¿Amor?

-No tampoco. Ella olvido ese sentimiento desde que abrió las puertas de su corazón a Naruto.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo creo que es rencor. Ella le tiene rencor a Sasuke Uchiha. Y sabes muy bien que el rencor no se perdona fácilmente.

-¿Lo dices por Jiraya?

-No lo eh vuelto a ver. Ni siquiera se si esta bien.

-Opino que tu y Sakura son un par de tontas.

-Kakashi no te permito que me insultes.

-No es insulto. Sakura tardo mucho, demasiado diría yo, en decirle lo que sentía a Naruto y ahora lo perdió, tu también estas haciendo lo mismo que ella.

-¿De que hablas? Yo no siento nada.

-Si claro-sonrió el peliplateado-Sabes quizás tengas razón.

-¿A que te refieres ahora?

-De los Ambu. Estoy seguro que en este momento están viniendo para acá.

-Lo ves. Solo hace falta esperar...

Los dos observaron el camino por donde se supone tendrían que regresar los únicos protectores mas fuertes de la Hoja mas no daban señal de vida. Un mal presentimiento se poso sobre el corazón de los dos aunque ninguno quiso hacerlo evidente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No podía ser cierto. Él, ¿porque él? Parado allí, salvándola como si nunca se hubiese ido. Como si aun fuesen compañeros, como si los años transcurridos no existiesen. Su rostro, trasfigurado por el dolor y las peleas a la cuales se había enfrentado seguía mostrando esa mirada seductora que antes añoraba pero que ahora moría por borrársela de la cara de un solo golpe. Su ropa, la misma que solía usar antes de volver a la aldea, cubrían ese cuerpo que antaño fue el sueño lujurioso de cualquier jovencita de Konoha, la banda representante de la Hoja adornaba orgullosa su frente, no era un sueño, no era una broma de mal gusto, era cierto. Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a la aldea.

¿Cuantas veces espero ese momento?

Imaginando que ella estaría parada con Naruto a su lado y a lo lejos la imagen alegre del Uchiha entrando por la puerta principal de Konoha con un ramo de flores para ella y una sonrisa sincera para sus amigos…Miles…Noches de tristeza…Días de esfuerzo por traerlo de vuelta y ahora…Ahora, sin embargo tras lo ocurrido todas esas añoranzas se habían disuelto.

Cuando al fin lo encontraron, la primera vez ni siquiera demostró compasión o alegría al verlos, todo lo contrario el chico los enfrento llegando al punto de casi matar a Sakura con un feroz ataque de no haber sido por el capitán Yamato quien se interpuso.

El había roto, desvanecido todo amor que ella sentía o habría podido llegar a sentir por el...

Ahora estaba allí, como antes, defendiéndola con una única diferencia. Ella no quería ser defendida.

El recuerdo de un encuentro, del único encuentro en el que no habían estado ni Naruto ni Sai solamente Sasuke y ella vino a su mente.

Ese día… El día que ocurrió todo…Dos estocadas en su corazón había cambiado su manera de pensar… Se dio cuenta de la verdadera basura que era Sasuke y de lo que realmente valía la pena y tenia a su lado.

**Flash Back**

-¡¡¡¡¡No!!!! Abuela Tsunade no puede hacer eso. No puede separarnos de Sakura.

-Lo siento Naruto. Ella debe ir.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No, no, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-protesto el chico recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sakura en la cabeza y la sonrisa sincera de Sai quien divertido veía la escena.

-No se preocupe Tsunade sensei custodiare a esa persona hasta su destino yo sola.

-Pero Sakura…-insistió el rubio.

-Tranquilo Naruto. No me va a pasar nada. Se cuidarme muy bien. O acaso ¿no confías en mí?

-No es eso, es solo que…

-El pobre teme que encuentres algún galán por ahí y lo dejes, pero no te preocupes Naruto, en una feita como ella quien se fijaría-se burló Sai.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Que dijiste????!!!!!!-grito Sakura. Naruto se vio forzado a tomar a su amiga de los brazos para que no matase al pintor.

Tras una pelea, varios chichones y despedidas, Sakura partió con quien debía custodiar.

La kunoichi viajo durante un día y dejo a salvo a su protegido. Todo salio bien. Sin percance alguno. Cuando se disponía a regresar cruzo por una pequeña aldea, en donde eran muy conocidas las forjaduras de katanas que se realizaban y el diseño de los estuches de varias armas ninja. Algo interesada camino entre las tiendas. Debía darse prisa pero tampoco quería llegar con las manos vacías. Deseaba llevarles un regalo a Naruto y a Sai. Quizás unos nuevos estuches de kunais.

Deambulo un buen rato sin decidirse. Después de elegir y comprar los regalos idóneos para sus amigos, la muchacha se encamino por medio del bosque a su aldea.

Una construcción rocosa en forma de coliseo destruido le llamo la atención. Curiosa entro: como si el aire poco a poco se volviera asfixiante, como si algo la tomara de los pies para no seguir, como si las paredes de aquel cavernosos lugar se hicieran mas pequeñas así empezó a sentirse cada vez que daba un paso, el presentimiento de que estaba a punto de encontrar lo que por años llevaba buscando se poso en su alma. Después de dar unas vueltas por ese lugar llego a una especie de habitación rocosa al aire libre en la parte de atrás, en donde se poda divisar algo o a alguien. Rápidamente la muchacha corrió hacia ese lugar, lo que vio la dejo fría. Sasuke Uchiha observaba con interés el lugar sin percatarse de la presencia de la pelirrosa. El corazón de la muchacha pálpito con fuerza, era ahora o nunca.

-Sasuke kun-llamó.

El pelinegro desenvaino su katana y a una velocidad impresionante atrapó a Sakura contra una pared.

-¡¡¡¿¿Que haces aquí??!!! ¡¡¡¿¿ Con quien vienes??!!! ¡¡¡¿¿Quieres pelear??!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Detente me lastimas!!!!!!!!!!!-grito la muchacha-Solo quiero hablar.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. La última vez lo dije todo-respondió fríamente dejando a su presa libre.

-No es cierto…La última vez solo te limitaste a burlarte de Naruto… ¿Por qué? Dime, ¿porque intentaste matarnos? Tú no eres así.

-Tú no sabes como soy, no me conoces. Las cosas han cambiando… Te lo advertí el día que nos despedimos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Aun sigues con la idea de acabar con tu hermano.

-No es una idea, es un objetivo. Ahora déjame en paz y vete.

-Regresa, por favor. Naruto y yo te necesitamos. Vuelve.

-Tu, Naruto, la aldea, nada me importa. Son una basura. Jamás volvería con ustedes que lo único que hacen es estorbarme. Métetelo en la cabeza niñita frustrada. Yo jamás los quise y jamás lo haré. Vivo para la venganza y ese es mi único fin.

-Pero Sasuke yo…

-Tu que, tu me amas, por favor. No me hagas reír. Estas obsesionada eso es todo. Me catalogaste como el hombre ideal y fue por eso que te enamoraste de mí nada más.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo te amo.

Sakura sollozo y se lanzo a los brazos de Sasuke, quien impasible ni siquiera intento corresponderle el abrazo.

-Escúchame bien. Tú no significas nada para mí. No luches por encontrar algo que jamás perdiste. No volveré hasta no cumplir mi objetivo. Me tienes harto, no quiero que me vuelvan a perseguir. Entiéndelo. No pierdas tu tiempo Sakura. Ahora vete antes de que mi equipo regrese y te encuentre aquí.

El Uchiha tiro a Sakura con violencia en el suelo.

-Lo entiendo. Ya lo entendí. Tu jamás serás el Sasuke que conocí y es claro que yo tampoco soy la Sakura que conociste.

La muchacha se incorporo, esa era una causa perdida. Lo comprendió cuando pronuncio que lo amaba, cuando lo abrazo, cuando intento encontrar en esos pocos segundos un poco de amor en ese frío corazón, se había sentido vacía. Esas palabras de cariño carecían de sentido sí se las dedicaba a alguien a quien verdaderamente no amaba. La pelirrosa sonrió. Acababa de darse cuenta a quien su corazón necesitaba.

-Gracias-susurro la muchacha limpiándose las lagrimas y dejando a un Sasuke Uchiha completamente confundido.

-Bienvenida Sakura chan-grito Naruto al ver llegar a su amiga. Y sin mas la abrazo. La pelirrosa se ruborizo ante la mirada de todos. Al fin había encontrado lo que tanto necesitaba. Su único y verdadero amor.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Quizás esa no era la razón por la que su amor desapareció… Tal vez fue el mismo día que Sasuke cruzo las puertas de la aldea o fue el cariño que Naruto le dio lo que hizo que ella se olvidara de una obsesión…pues eso era Sasuke para ella solo una triste ilusión… Ilusión por la que había desperdiciado su tiempo…su vida…su amor… Ahora de nuevo el destino los unía, una vez se había encargado de separarlos pero ahora la ponían frente a frente con él. Con el ser a quien una vez amo, o creyó amar. Sin embargo lo único que podía sentir era furia…¡¡¡¡No!!!!.... jamás lo vería como un compañero, jamás lo perdonaría, jamás perdonaría su traición.

La tensión estaba matando a todos, incluido amigos o enemigos.

Llevaban más de una hora parados si hacer movimiento alguno. Neji, Shikamaru, Sai y Lee apuntando con sus armas a la garganta del líder Akatsuki. Hinata, Tenten, Kiba y Akamaru acorralando por su parte a Aisha, Sakura observándolo todo con una mirada mas fría que la que algunas veces le dedico el Uchiha, Nillh mirando fijamente a Sasuke. Nada parecía romper esa quietud pero era más que obvio que nada podía permanecer así, alguien tenia que abrir la boca.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura peligrosamente calmada.

-El vino porque…-intento contestar Shikamaru.

-Le pregunte al traidor-interrumpió la joven.

El pelinegro no contesto, se limito a seguir observando a su enemigo ignorando campalmente a Sakura.

Los Ambus se miraron nerviosos, lo que más molestaba a su compañera era que la ignorasen, esto no hacia más que incrementar la furia en su ya muy crecida aura de batalla.

La mente del Akatsuki sin embargo era todo un caos, en vez de sentir temor o confusión tenia la sensación de saber perfectamente que hacer. Pelear. Demostrarle al sujeto recién llegado quien era el mejor…Era un sensación familiar y porque no muy agradable que nacía en su corazón, la sensación de pertenecer a algún lugar.

-Bueno ya es suficiente-musito Nabaku.

Un puff resonó por todo el bosque tanto Aisha como Nabaku que supuestamente habían sido acorralados por los Ambus desaparecieron. Todos observaron atónitos como los mismos se colocaban cerca de Nillh.

-Te ordene que no hablaras-susurro el líder.

-Por favor Nillh, te suplico hazlo por mi. No te atrevas a abrir la boca ni a quitarte la mascara-suplico la pelinegra.

-Descuida Aisha-respondió el chico-Lo único que quiero ahora es acabar con Sasuke Uchiha.

El pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción, no podía escuchar nada de lo que esos sujetos hablaban pero tenia tanta frustración encerrada que esperaba con ansias el momento de enfrentar a ese sujeto. Obviamente hacia mucho tiempo no demostraba su potencial y por lo que se podía percibir esos si eran Akatsukis dignos de enfrentarse con el.

-Será mejor que te alejes-susurro Sasuke regresando a ver a la pelirrosa pero algo en ella lo sorprendió.

Estaba llorando. Lagrimas resbalaban por debajo de su mascara, la muchacha con furia se la quito observando a todos.

-¡¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Porque me engañan de esta manera?!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Así es como pretenden que confié en ustedes?????!!!!-grito la muchacha a su equipo. Mil veces se había echo la promesa de que no lloraría, menos por Sasuke pero la rabia y la humillación que en ese momento sentía prevaleció mas haciendo hincapié en su ya adolorido corazón-Ustedes sabían que este traidor-señalo a Sasuke-había vuelto y no me lo dijeron. ¡¡¡¡¡Se quedaron callados!!!! Me volvieron a lastimar al igual que cuando me ocultaron la verdad sobre Naruto.

Nillh dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre. Aisha se quito su mascara al igual que el líder y se miraron nerviosamente. Estaban entrando a un callejón del cual no podrían escapar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Me mintieron todos!!!!! Son unos mentirosos. Y tú-señalo Sakura al pelinegro-Ni creas que voy a luchar contigo, antes muerta. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Escúchame bien, muerta!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Te odio!!!!!! Por tu culpa Naruto desperdició su vida, y ahora esta perdido lejos de mi.

-¿Cómo sabes que el esta vivo?-interrogo Sasuke haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de la pelirrosa.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No era muy difícil de percatarse!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿No crees????-grito Sakura a todos-Se que Naruto no esta muerto, esta vivo en algún lugar. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo supe desde el principio, mi corazón me lo indico es lo que tu sientes cuando pierdes a la persona que amas!!!!!!-grito la muchacha.

Todos se quedaron fríos, acaso Sakura se había vuelto loca, estaban en media pelea y se ponía a hablar de eso. Nillh a todo esto sentía un enorme regocijo aunque no sabia porque.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No vale la pena luchar por una aldea mentirosa!!!!!!

-Sakura el perdón es muy importante en los corazones humanos-intercedió Hinata.

-Si claro, lo dices porque tu compañero no te traicionó, intento matarte y te arrebato el amor de tu vida.

-¡¡¡¡No hables sin pensar!!!!-grito Hinata sacándose su propia mascara.

-¡¡¡¡¡Claro que pienso, se perfectamente lo que digo!!!!!

-Nadie te arrebato el amor de tu vida, si tanto ambas a Naruto ¡¡¡¿¿porque no se lo dijiste??!!! Sabes cuantas veces tuve que tragarme las ganas de insultarte al ver lo mal que lo tratabas. Miles. El se acercaba y tu lo primero que hacías era mandarlo a volar. ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Que te pasa???!!!!! Si alguien se negó la oportunidad del amor o te lo arrebato como dices, fuiste tú.

-Chicas estamos llegando a un punto del cual no hay regreso, no digan cosas de las que se puedan arrepentir-intercedió Ten ten.

-¡¡¡¡¡Tu cállate!!!!!!-gritó la ojijade, estaba furiosa-Hinata lo dices porque tu siempre estuviste enamorada de él. Me hablas de cobardía. Tú eres más cobarde que yo porque nunca se lo dijiste.

-Claro que no, yo se perder Sakura y su corazón siempre fue tuyo. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas ¿que sacaba diciéndole lo que sentía? ¡¡¡¡¡Dime!!!!!

Todos observaron atónitos la escena. Nadie esperaba eso y menos que las dos chicas pertenecientes al escuadrón Ambu expusieran tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, sin pelos en la lengua. Parecían haber olvidado el lugar donde estaban y la situación en la que se encontraban.

Sakura empezó a llorar y se derrumbo cayendo de rodillas, lloraba por todo, porque le habían mentido, porque no tenia en quien confiar, porque todo a su alrededor parecía ahogarla, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo Hinata tenia razón.

-Sigues siendo la misma Sakura-murmuro Sasuke.

Esas palabras… ¿que estaba haciendo tirada en el suelo y llorando? Nuevamente se mostraba débil, de nuevo se volvía un estorbo que en vez de ayudar derramaba lágrimas sin cesar. ¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!! Eso si que no. Ella lucho por fortalecerse. Por crecer, por madurar. No era momento de mostrar debilidad. Ahora no. Si debía tomar una decisión radical lo haría en la Aldea luego de salvar a los que se decían sus amigos. Además no iba a permitir que Sasuke la humillara, ¡¡¡¡eso nunca!!!!!

-Sabes que-susurro la muchacha incorporándose lentamente-No lo soy. No soy la misma que conociste. ¡¡¡¡¡ Y te lo voy a demostrar!!!!!

La kunoichi se levanto por completo, seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y vio a los atónitos Akatsukis que no sabían que demonios estaba pasando.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Me quieren!!!!!-grito la chica sonriendo con una mirada completamente diferente a la de derrota-Vengan por mi.

Nadie movió un músculo: la joven se lanzo contra Nillh y de un golpe lo mando contra uno de los árboles.

-Te voy a sacar la maldita mascara necesito saber con quien demonios estoy peleando-grito Sakura-¡¡¡¡Vamos equipo!!!! ¡¡¡¡Entren en acción!!!!

Los Ambus sorprendidos reaccionaron ante la voz de su líder, sin pensarlo dos veces la apoyaron atacando tanto a Aisha como a Nabaku. Sasuke sin embargo observaba ajeno la escena por dos razones: la primera el escuadrón Ambu tenia su propia formación y el no podía interferir y la segunda esperaba que el tal Nillh derrotara a Sakura, para atacarlo. Sus presentimientos le decían por no decir le instaban a pelear únicamente con ese sujeto. Sin embargo la esperanza que Sasuke tenia para pelear con Nillh se veía opacada, a ese paso quien acabaría con el akatsuki seria la persona a la que tanto subestimaba.

Los puñetazos de Sakura eran cada vez mas fuertes y certeros. A pesar de la velocidad que poseía Nillh, no podía evadirlos todos. Una de los golpes lo derribo y lo mando al suelo dejándolo algo aturdido. La ojijade se acerco y extendió su kunai para romper la mascara de halcón.

-¡¡¡¡¡No lo hagas!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡No te atrevas!!!!!!!-grito Aisha.

Reuniendo chackra alrededor de su cuerpo una explosión de gran magnitud mando a volar a todos los Ambus hiriéndolos de gravedad. Ahora solo quedaban Sasuke y Sakura. Aisha extendió su mano sacando unos hilos de agua que a simple vista parecían indefensos pero al atacar producían graves daños en el organismo interno de las personas. Con agilidad los lanzo contra Sakura quien apenas pudo reaccionar dejando a Nillh en el suelo y evadiendo los ataques. A todo esto Sasuke, después de ver como los demás eran prácticamente lanzados y quemados, peleaba ferozmente con clones hechos de tierra por parte de Nabaku. Cada vez que el chico propinaba un golpe a los clones estos se derrumbaban y volvían a formarse multiplicándose cada vez más.

-¡¡¡¡¡Nunca te vuelvas a meter entre Nillh y yo!!!!!!-gritaba Aisha atacando con sus hilos. Estaba furiosa. No permitiría que lo hiriesen. No a la única persona que amaba. No a Nillh.

-Ni siquiera se como es tu querido Nillh. Créeme ni me interesa.

Sakura salto a una de los árboles y observando que Sai intentaba levantarse haciendo caso omiso de las quemaduras que tenia se le ocurrió una estrategia.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tu arma Sai!!!!!!-grito la ojijade. Este al escucharla se la arrojo.

Sakura se abalanzo sobre Aisha con katana en mano, esta rápidamente la evito pero no contó con que el suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajara haciéndola perder el equilibrio y la concentración. La pelirrosa se arrojo con furia contra la ojiazul, golpeándola y mandándola unos cuantos metros lejos lo que hizo que su técnica se esfumara y que un hilillo de sangre saliera de su boca, con fuerza la kunoichi ataco en el estomago y el rostro dejando a una Aisha casi al borde de la muerte, cuando la Ambu iba a clavarle la espada para dar el golpe final un grito razono por toda la espesura del bosque.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura retrocedió asustada. Nillh se había interpuesto. Ella lo había herido. Mas lo que la sorprendió fue la familiaridad de la voz que aun no lograba identificar y la facilidad con la que en ese momento se sacaba el arma del estomago en donde estaba clavada. Unos segundos bastaron para que la herida cerrara.

-El único que podía hacer eso era…-susurro la muchacha-Naruto…

El muchacho aun con la mascara de halcón se volvió contra Sakura.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ten cuidado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Sasuke.

Luego de comprobar que Aisha se hallaba bien, después de limpiarle las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo en su enfrentamiento con la de la Hoja. Nillh hizo unos signos con la mano y en poco tiempo una llamarada rodeo a Sakura atrapándola en un extraño círculo.

-Espera ¿Quien eres tú? ¡¡¡¡¡Contesta!!!!!-exigió la muchacha al borde de la desesperación.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias, el tono de voz, la manera de moverse del sujeto y encima la extraña habilidad de cerrar sus heridas como lo hacia su viejo amigo.

Nillh no contesto y de un salto entro junto con Sakura.

Ahora eran solo ellos dos, rodeados por fuego intenso que quemaba y los lastimaba, sin embargo a pesar de estar solos como la anterior vez en ese momento no hubo magia, ni extraña atracción. Lo único que resonaba en la cabeza del akatsuki era acabar con quien había intentado herir a su compañera mientras que por la cabeza de la pelirrosa lo único que pasaba era descubrir que verdad se ocultaba bajo la mascara de halcón. Las llamas se incrementaron prohibiendo la entrada o la salida de alguien más. Sasuke intento correr hacia allá pero Nabaku lo atrapo con una técnica de lodo haciéndolo hundirse cada vez más en una especie de arenas movedizas. A todo esto Ten ten, Hinata, Neji y Lee intentaban levantarse para ayudar a sus amigos. Felizmente los tres se encontraban atacando al líder cuando Aisha lanzo su extraño poder contra los que la apresaban. Akamaru se lanzo contra Nabaku lo cual lo desconcentro, Lee uso sus vendajes para tomar a Sasuke y sacarlo de allí.

-¡¡¡¡¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!!!!!-grito Sasuke furioso.

-¿Un gracias hubiese sido mucho pedir?-pregunto el cejudo desconcertado. No era que Sasuke le cayera bien pero iban a pertenecer al mismo equipo así que era necesario tener una buena relación.

El pelinegro observo furiosos a Lee. Nunca le había gustado que lo salvasen, el era la clase de persona que se valía por si mismo y el echo de ser salvado de algo implicaba una humillación para el.

Hinata avanzo hasta colocarse frente a su enemigo, formo unos sellos con sus manos y reuniendo chackra alrededor de su cuerpo formo una especie de remolino que la rodeo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora Ten ten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito la Hyuga.

La castaña se elevo en el cielo formando con su pergamino la técnica que antaño solía usar. Con una pequeña modificación. Esta vez, este se uniría con el creado por su amiga para acabar con Nabaku. El hombre luchaba por deshacerse del perro. Sin remordimiento alguno le clavo su espada al animal que fue enviado algunos metros lejos.

Hinata lanzo su técnica y la de Ten ten contra el líder. Una explosión limpió el lugar destruyendo árboles y plantas. Nabaku se derrumbó derrotado al suelo.

-Eso fue fácil-sonrió Hinata y cayo desmayada en brazos de su primo mientras Lee tomaba a Ten ten y la llevaba a resguardo.

-Ese tal Nabaku es muy poderoso estoy seguro que se recuperara y nos atacara con mas fuerzas. Por más que parezca denigrante tenemos que huir-razono con rabia el ojiblanco.

-Tienes razón–asintió Lee al ver a Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba y Akamaru inconscientes en el suelo.

-Ustedes llevenlos a la Aldea, yo me quedare con Sakura-ordeno Sasuke.

Neji intento refutar pero un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte de su prima lo detuvo. Era cierto. Tenía que resguardar a los que estaban mal heridos. No era tiempo de andar peleando entre ellos.

-¡¡¡¡¡Nadie se mueva!!!!!-la voz fuerte y potente de Nillh se hizo escuchar por todo el bosque.

Esta vez no solo a Sakura se le hizo familiar ese tono sino a los demás también, bueno claro esta: a los demás que estaban conscientes.

Neji, Lee y Sasuke, al no poder moverse de allí, observaron atónitos como Sakura permanecía en ese círculo de fuego con Nillh.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Quien eres???!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Dímelo!!!!

Nillh se limitaba a observarla.

-Tú eres Na...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Pelea!!!!!-grito el chico.

Podía soportar todo menos que lastimasen a Aisha, no porque la amara sino por el simple echo de que ella era la única en que podía confiar y la única persona que siempre se preocupaba por el e intentaba ayudarlo. Ahora no le importaba a quien tenia en frente lo único que quería era acabar con esa persona. Con quien acaba de dañar a su compañera.

Sakura recibió un golpe directo en el rostro a pesar de que intentaba evadirlo la confusión que reinaba en su mente claramente la daba todas las de perder.

-¡¡¡¡Maldito!!!!!-grito Sasuke y se lanzo al aro de fuego que sorprendentemente emitió una aura rojiza mandándolo lejos y evitando que entre.

-No me importa lo que me hagas a mí o a ese idiota del líder. Pero jamás te perdonare que hayas lastimado a Aisha.

-No por favor espera necesito-Sakura golpeo el suelo debajo de sus pies con la esperanza de romper el círculo pero sorprendentemente nada sucedió.

-¡¡¡¡¡No lo lograras!!!!!

-Detente Naruto, por favor ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Detente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito la pelirrosa.

Nillh se detuvo, esas palabras resonaban en su corazón, le daban una cierta familiaridad. A una rapidez impresionante miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el chico sosteniendo su cabeza.

-¡Quítate esa mascara por favor!-rogó la joven entre sollozos. Esa voz era inconfundible y esos ojos le habían dado la esperanza de que quien estaba detrás de esa mascara de halcón era Naruto.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el joven.

El círculo de fuego se rompió. Una aura rojiza empezó a rodear al muchacho. Sakura intento acercársele, intento quitarle la mascara pero terriblemente se dio cuenta que el aura que Nillh despedía convertía todo a cenizas. Increíblemente no a si su mascara que parecía estar forjada de un material especial o adherida a su piel.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aléjate!!!!!!!!!-grito Sasuke tomando a Sakura de la mano y arrastrándola lejos de allí.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Suéltame!!!!!!!!!!-Sakura uso toda su fuerza para soltarse de su captor pero este era demasiado poderoso.

Después de forcejear un momento, la pelirrosa al fin logró soltarse de Sasuke propinándole un puñetazo, mandándolo lejos, desesperada intento acercarse al akatsuki Sus ojos se posaron sobre su mochila de viaje que a unos cuantos metros de Nillh empezaba a incendiarse, el diario y la única persona que podría confirmar sus sospechas empezaban a desaparecer por su propio chackra.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

La muchacha se lanzo corriendo a Nillh. Al sentir la fuerte energía deshaciendo su piel cayó debilitada al suelo.

Una lágrima rodó por los ojos de la muchacha y unas cuantas palabras audibles para cualquiera salieron de su boca antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

-Detente mi amor, por favor detente Naruto…

La mente de Nillh volvió en si tras escuchar estas palabras, su energía empezó a desparecer dejándolo débil sobre el suelo. Observo a Sakura, al líder inconsciente en el suelo, Aisha desmayada y a los demás Ambus inconscientes por el poder que el mismo había emitido.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué ocurrió??????!!!!!!!!!! -musito al ver que por todo su cuerpo habían llagas como si su piel hubiese estado deshaciéndose.

Lentamente se acerco a Sakura. Al percatarse de que estaba con vida, la dejo en el suelo. No era momento para preocuparse por llevarla consigo. Estaba muy débil y de seguro si ella despertaba a medio camino era capaz de acabar con todos. Tras estos pensamientos el muchacho tomo a Aisha y a Nabaku y desapareció en la foresta.

Sasuke se incorporo dolorido. Los golpes de Sakura si que llegaban a doler. Con rapidez se acerco a Sakura, después de verificar que nadie se encontraba cerca para hacerle daño se dirigió a toda velocidad a Konoha. Tenia que ir por ayuda aunque quizás a esas alturas por los estruendos, ellos ya se dieron cuenta de que algo malo ocurría. Unos pocos minutos tardaron para que Sasuke divisara a un enorme grupo de gennins, chunnnis y junnins que se acercaban seguidos de medininjas.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Tsunade que también iba con la comitiva.

-¡¡¡¡No!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Nos atacaron!!!!! Algo extraño ocurrió.

La rubia asintió preocupada y se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Entendiste Jara?-pregunto Kotaro.

-Que historia más confusa sin embargo interesante.

-¡¡¡¡Vaya vaya vaya!!!!!-se escucho la aterradora voz.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Nada, Naruto esta intentando recuperar sus recuerdos.

-Yo estaré allí para ayudarlo a hacerlo. No podemos permitir que Akatsuki se salga con la suya-respondió Kotaro.

-Estaremos querrás decir. Luego de esto ni loca me quedo con la intriga.

El chico sonrió al ver a Jara, quizás no había encontrado lo que andaba buscando pero al menos había echo una buena amiga. Sonriendo tomo a la pequeña de la mano y con las frutas en la otra se dirigieron a la cabaña de aquella playa.

Entre los árboles un par de ojos observaban la escena fríamente.

-Envía el informe Al fin encontramos al traidor. Procederemos a cumplir la ejecución.

Uno de los asesinos desapareció en una nube de humo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola aquí les subo el capitulo…Mil disculpas si me tarde eh tenido un montón de cosas que hacer…Bueno sin mas me despido…prometo subir el capitulo nuevo lo mas pronto posible…No olviden dejarme reviews…Vay…


	13. ¿Mas que un Recuerdo?

**12. El Diario De Naruto ¿Mas que un Recuerdo?**

_Una inmensa oscuridad la rodeaba, sentía como el peso de su propio corazón la intentaba ahogar en ese mundo de tinieblas y extrañas figuras que se vislumbraban entre cada paso que daba… ¿Por qué estaba allí?… ¿Acaso ese seria el infierno?…Un lugar de soledad y dolor… ¡No!… ¡No lo creía!…A pesar de todo lo sufrido aun no era su momento…Ella se había echo una promesa y Sakura Haruno jamás rompe una promesa…¡¡¡Que gracioso!!!…Ya sonaba igual que Naruto…Él…él era la razón por la que estaba allí…En ese lugar… ¿Seria cierto o no lo que su corazón le indicaba?…Mil veces le habían dicho que la razón tiene que prevalecer sobre el corazón pero si el amor es el mas puro y sincero ¿a quien se debe escuchar?.... Ella sabia que Nillh y Naruto eran la misma persona…O quizás ¿no?…No lo sabia….Era denigrante pero en plena batalla había preferido dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos…Intento salvar a quien debía considerar su enemigo…¿Qué debía hacer?...Nillh parecía no manejar esa energía que salía de su cuerpo…Era como el kiuby….¡¡¡¡Si!!!!.... Eso era…Otra razón para creer en su loca teoría…Y… A pesar de eso… teniéndolo tan cerca… tuvo que desmayarse…Tuvo que dejarlo ir y perderlo nuevamente…Lo sabia…El era su amado Naruto…Ella estaba segura de eso…Ahora debía buscarlo, encontrarlo de nuevo, preguntarle porque estaba con ellos, recuperar el tiempo perdido… _

_Una extraña corriente de aire empezó a correr, el viento parecía furioso y cortaba poco a poco la suave piel de la muchacha, algunas gotas de sangre fueron a dar al piso, que ahora parecía una extraña mezcla gelatinosa de huesos y cadáveres. Con valentía decidió ignorar esto e intento afrontar esta peligrosa arma natural que parecía querer rebanarla viva._

_-Sakura chan-una voz muy conocida para nuestra protagonista se escucho a lo lejos, sobre el feroz viento que de inmediato ceso._

_De un momento a otro la bien formada figura de Naruto la saludaba moviendo su brazo de un lado al otro, con su dulce sonrisa y sus azules ojos._

_-Sakura-chan_

_-Naruto-murmuro débilmente la kunoichi._

_Con el corazón rebosante de felicidad corrió hacia donde su amado lo esperaba, deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle todo lo que por tanto había callado pero al llegar junto a él…Se desvaneció…Desapareció…Como si jamás hubiese estado allí….Como si nunca hubiese existido_

_-¡¡¡¡Espera!!!-sollozo-¡¡¡¡No me dejes!!!!_

_Sakura cayó de rodillas mientras derramaba copiosas lágrimas. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro. Rápidamente la joven se incorporo y observo a quien estaba detrás de ella…Era Nillh, con la mascara de halcón, pero con esos ojos azules idénticos a los de su amado._

_-Se que eres tu…-sollozo la ojijade._

_Nillh hizo un ademán de retirarse. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ella en ese momento se había acercado y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Con lentitud, poso su mano sobre la mascara de halcón y empezó a quitársela, al hacerlo el rostro confundido de Naruto la miro sin comprender…_

_-Lo sabia-sonrió la muchacha _

_-Ayúdame Sakura chan…Ayúdame a regresar-susurro el rubio mirándola suplicante._

_-Lo haré, estaremos juntos como antes…¡¡No!!…¡¡¡Como antes no!!!….Mejor que antes._

_-No quiero olvidarte…No quiero ser una marioneta..._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-No quiero herirte…pero lo haré…Huye de mi...Aléjate._

_-No te entiendo...Ahora que te he encontrado..._

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡Aléjate!!!!_

_Las manos cadavéricas de los restos que adornaban el suelo sostuvieron a Sakura contra el piso quien desesperada vio como Aisha colocaba su palma sobre el rostro de Naruto y se lo llevaba con ella._

_-El es mió-susurro la pelinegra._

_Vanamente intento soltarse, mientras mas luchaba las manos parecía agarrarla mas fuerte. Aterrorizada vio como un sujeto de capa negra envolvía a Naruto en esta haciéndolo desaparecer._

_-¡¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!!-grito la joven sin poder hacer nada._

Las casi inaudibles voces de dos mujeres charlando, trajeron a Sakura devuelta, ayudándola a dejar aquella ensoñación y adentrándola en la habitación en la que tras la pelea había permanecido varios días.

-¿Nuevamente tiene otra pesadilla?-pregunto una voz muy conocida.

-Si Tsunade sama. Desde que la trajeron al hospital la pobre no ha dejado de vivir un infierno entre sueños.

-Aun no reacciona, es decir no despierta ¿verdad?

-No, pero no se preocupe le aseguro que en cuanto la muchachita abra los ojos usted será la primera en enterarse...

-Y sus heridas, es decir las quemaduras por todo su cuerpo ¿Cómo están?

-Ah tenido suerte, es extraño, al parecer la persona o su atacante no quiso herirla de gravedad. Bastaron unos días para que estas lesiones se regeneraran. En este momento ni siquiera se logra divisar una pequeña cicatriz.

-Me alegro.

-La quiere demasiado ¿verdad Hokage?

-Como a una hija aunque no se si esta vez logre perdonarme.

-¿Porque lo dice?

-No por nada. Tengo que atender una reunión, por favor no deje de avisarme su progreso.

-Téngalo por seguro.

-Bien, muchas gracias.

Después de decir esto, el seco ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y las pisadas alejándose de la habitación hicieron entender a Sakura que las dos mujeres no se había percatado que ella ya había despertado.

Perdón….Perdonar a Tsunade…Siempre la considero como una segunda madre…Pero una madre jamás engañaría a su hija…¿Porque no se lo dijeron antes?…¿Porque engañarla como una niñita de cinco años?…Bastaba con decir que Sasuke había vuelto…Claro había reaccionado mal pero la verdad aminoraría la rabia…Sin embargo le habían mentido…Todos…Tratándola nuevamente como una niñita indefensa que no sabe afrontar nada…Al parecer ya toda Konoha sabia que Naruto no estaba muerto…¿O no?…Talvez nadie sabia que su amigo continuaba con vida…Y si era así porque Sasuke le preguntó que ¿Cómo sabia que Naruto no estaba muerto?...Confusión…Rabia…Dolor…Ese sueño…Era un sueño o quizá la predicción de lo que en ese momento estaría por ocurrir…Marioneta…Naruto convertido en marioneta…

La cabeza de la kunoichi empezó a dar vueltas. Debía aclarar sus ideas. Lentamente empezó a mover sus manos, ¿cuantas veces había despertado en la camilla de un hospital? ya hasta empezaba a perder la cuenta. Después de la "muerte de Naruto" sus accidentes se habían incrementado, quizás porque ella muchas veces se dejaba llevar por el dolor que sentía olvidándose de su enemigo, o porque ahora ella parecía ser el blanco de Akatsuki o porque Naruto ya no la protegía como antes…No lo sabia...Pero lo cierto era que increíblemente había aprendido a fortalecerse de tal manera que cada vez que caía en una camilla se levantaba simultáneamente, dispuesta a luchar y no dejarse vencer…

Con dificultad empezó a despertar a las adormecidas partes de su cuerpo, sus pies, sus piernas y sus brazos. Después abrió los ojos lentamente, los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana le dieron la bienvenida al mundo real…Con sorpresa observo sobre la mesa del buró un ramo de rosas rosadas cuya tarjeta estaba a su alcance, decidida la tomo:

"Mira en estas flores tu rostro reflejado hija mia, así como una rosa se marchita así vemos como cada vez te alejas de nosotros, no permitas que el dolor cambie tu forma de ser, tu esencia, porque a pesar de la fuerte tormenta, y de los candentes rayos del sol una rosa siempre permanece allí, luciendo su belleza y su fortaleza ante todos Tu corazón y tu vida están en nosotros y nosotros estamos en ti…Te queremos mucho hija...Recupérate pronto...Te extrañamos. Att. Tus padres"

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la muchacha, era cierto, con todo lo que hacia, con su actitud lastimaba mucho a los seres que mas quería en el mundo, pero nada la detendría, así como ellos habían encontrado el amor y le habían dado la vida así debía ella encontrar su corazón. No se daría por vencida. Quizás lo que mas le dolía era hacerlos sufrir pero toda decisión tomada en la vida daña a alguien quiéranlo o no.

Algo en el suelo llamo su atención, amarrados a una canasta llena de peluches, 8 globos formaban dos palabras: LO SIENTO. Atados a los peluches notas de Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Kakashi parecían querer pedir perdón por haberle mentido.

La muchacha desvió los ojos de ese regalo, aun estaba dolida, además esa no era la primera vez que ellos hacían algo así…Con tristeza observo sobre una de las sillas una especie de trapo grueso algo chamuscado, tras fijarse bien se dio cuenta que se trataba de su equipaje de viaje.

"_El diario-_pensó de inmediato_"_

El recuerdo de su mochila quemándose produjo en la muchacha una sensación de desesperación, sobre todo al acordarse que en ella, el valioso recuerdo de su Naruto permanecía reposando y esperando a que Sakura lo volviese a leer.

Retirando suavemente la sabana que la cubría se incorporó, moviendo en forma circular sus pies amortiguados, pudo equilibrarse perfectamente... paso a paso se fue acercando a la silla….lo único que quería era llegar a su maleta. Tomo su equipaje y volvió a la cama. Recostándose sobre el espaldar, con cuidado la muchacha intento abrirla pero sorprendida vio como esta ya estaba abierta, los cierres de su bolsa estaban derretidos y la tela quemada formaba un inmenso hueco por el cual cualquier mano podía traspasar al interior, temerosa de ver como había quedado su único tesoro hurgo en el interior de su propiedad, todas las demás cosas que ella tenia allí estaban derretidas, destruidas…

Con nerviosismo la muchacha busco hasta encontrar la pasta de un cuaderno, rápidamente lo saco cerrando los ojos al instante. Se negaba a ver lo que había quedado del diario de su amigo. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que había echo por rescatarlo , ella estaba segura que esa energía abrasadora lo había alcanzado tal como a sus otras pertenencias… Dispuesta a afrontar lo que viniera la muchacha abrió poco a poco sus ojos…Confundida observo que el cuaderno estaba intacto. Sin una quemadura, sin nada…

-¿Pero que demonios sucedió?-susurro sorprendida.

Con rapidez abrió la página en donde se había quedado para seguir leyendo y feliz comprobó que todo estaba intacto incluso el señalador (una cinta de cabello) que ella le había colocado.

Al menos el recuerdo guardado del ser que ella amaba estaba intacto, aunque no entendía muy bien porque. Con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos empezó a leer las hojas que restaban para terminar el diario. Quizás eso aliviaría su mente, su corazón, su alma.

"_Aquí Naruto Uzumaqui reportándose…Acabamos de recibir nuestra primera misión, según Sakura es una rango C o D no le preste mucha atención me limitaba a observarla…Sabes a veces la contemplo y no puedo entender como un ser tan perfecto puede existir en la Tierra, es tan dulce, tan ingenua...Cuando mira con sus transparentes ojos verdes a Sasuke, es como si quisiera demostrarle a él con una mirada cuanto lo ama….Me duele ver que el muy idiota no logra percatarse de ello…El solo cree que Sakura es una mas del comité de muchachas que desde pequeño a estado barriendo el suelo por donde pisa…En fin__, en el corazón no se manda, así como no puedo lograr que Sakura me ame, ella no puede hacer que el cubito de hielo le dedique siquiera una sonrisa… Me conformo con estar al menos un momento a su lado aunque solo sea para fastidiarla con mi presencia…En fin de la bola de cosas que ella decía alcance a entender que la misión que recibimos no es nada peligrosa …Vamos a custodiar a alguien al País de las Olas…Una oportunidad para demostrarle a Sakura mis habilidades y humillar a Sasuke…Ja, ja, ja…Eso va a estar bueno…¡¡¡¡Rayos!!!! el agua de mi ramen ya empezó a hervir...Será mejor que deje de escribir o pronto voy a tener un charco de agua en mi cocina.…Mañana empieza todo así que después de comer dormiré rápido para no llegar atrasado…No quiero parecerme a Kakashi sensei…No…No…No…Eso si que no…Bueno entenderás que no puedo llevarte…Te voy a extrañar mucho…Es la primera vez que dormiré lejos de la Aldea… La tentación de llevarte es grande pero si esto llega a caer en manos de alguien como Sasuke no se lo que haría...Bueno creo que si se…primero lo mato por robarme el diario…segundo lo vuelvo a matar por robarme a Sakura y tercero lo remato por simplemente existir… ¡¡¡No mentira!!!…¡¡¡Es broma!!!…Puede que no me caiga de lo mejor pero de ahí a desearle la muerte…Simplemente no soy esa clase de persona…Bien te escribiré cuando regrese de la misión...Sayonara…Posdata: Acabo de provocar una pequeña inundación en la cocina"_

Sakura sonrió con dulzura, era como si en el cuaderno parte del espíritu de su amigo le contara desde su perspectiva los hechos más importantes de su vida. Aquella hoja desbordaba el comportamiento puro, en esencia de Naruto, al leer lo escrito se sentía una paz en el interior como si el no estuviera tan lejos y como si cada palabra fuera una caricia por parte del rubio. Decidida a no dejarse entristecer más de lo que ya estaba, paso a la siguiente hoja:

"_Sabes, tu eres la única cosa de la cual jamás me desprendería…Eres el contenedor de todos mis pensamientos, de todo mi dolor y de toda mi frustración…Acabamos de llegar del País de las Olas…Me gustaría decirte que nada paso, que como yo decía resalte de entre los demás y llame la atención de Sakura pero te estaría mintiendo…Al contrario de lo que mi dulce amor pronostico el viaje fue un completo peligro, nos atacaron ninjas que ni conocíamos con el único fin de matar al constructor de puentes que custodiábamos, en un principio intente sobresalir pero me percate para mi desgracia que mi fuerza ni se comparaba con la de Sasuke y Sakura, al momento del ataque solo pude quedarme allí, plantado, temblando como un conejo asustado…De no ser por Sasuke, en este momento yo e incluso Sakura estaríamos enterrados 100 metros bajo tierra…Entendí que para seguir mi camino ninja debo fortalecerme y estar dispuesto a dar todo por el todo…A arriesgarse y enfrentarlo todo en el momento, sin detenerse a pensar porque eso podría costarnos la vida o la de nuestros compañeros…Me hice una firme promesa…Sasuke no es un completo idiota como creí…Hacemos muy buen equipo…Los dos logramos rescatar a Kakashi sensei cuando se encontraba en peligro…En fin tras esto nuestro "queridísimo sensei" salio algo herido por enfrentar a un cruel asesino…Aprendimos un control de chackra para escalar los árboles…Nuevamente Sakura me sorprendió y debo decir me dio algo de envidia, nos demostró su inteligencia y tenacidad siendo la primera en escalar el árbol…Claro que a Sasuke no le causo mucha gracia que digamos y mas cuando nuestro sensei nos echo por el suelo nuestros sueños diciendo que Sakura seria la mejor de todos en lo que internamente anhelábamos…Llegó el momento de demostrar quien era el mejor…Perdí el tiempo de cuanto estuvimos entrenando…Kakashi nos advirtió que el asesino que nos ataco volvería y no estaría solo por lo que contábamos con poco tiempo…Decidido a no perder frente al idiota de Sasuke le pedí consejo a mi eterno tormento…Al principio pensé que no me diría nada pero mi sorpresa fue tal cuando observándome fijamente empezó a aconsejarme…Desde luego no cabía de felicidad en mi…Juraría que Sasuke se puso celoso…Bah!, no lo se…Pero me parece que le dio rabia cuando no le dije nada de lo que Sakura me aconsejo…Y porque debería…Si el dejara de subestimarla tanto y le diera una oportunidad, el también se sorprendería del miembro femenino del equipo…En fin, tras duros entrenamientos al fin Sasuke y yo logramos escalar el árbol…Fue duro pero lo mejor fue reconocer que el frezeer no era tan malo como pensaba….De echo a veces es agradable…Bien el día de la pelea llego…Nos enfrentamos con Haku y Zabuza, los dos, guerreros formidables debo decir… Y ganamos…Aunque al principio pensamos que Sasuke murió, feliz observe que el muy idiota solo nos dio un buen susto…Pude comprender que ya no me caía tan mal, después de todo el salvo mí vida interponiéndose en el ataque de Haku… ahora podía considerarlo muy adentro de mi, un amigo…Aunque me dolió nuevamente ver a Sakura junto a el…Creo que cada día que pasa su amor por el es mas grande…Desearía saber porque…Quizás debería empezar a tratarla con indiferencia para que me preste atención…No… Jamás podría hacer eso…No a mi dulce flor de cerezo…Si quiera algo bueno ocurrió en la misión: Aprendí a no tener miedo y conocí mejor al Uchiha….Sin embargo algo me dolió y debo decir que aun me duele…Haku fue usado como una herramienta, lo criaron con el ideal de que eso era un ninja…No estoy de acuerdo con eso…Al menos en el ultimo instante Zabuza reconoció el esfuerzo que Haku hizo por el y lo acompaño en el sendero de la muerte…Jamás creímos que de una misión aparentemente fácil salieran dos asesinos muertos y la salvación de un pequeño pueblo junto con el fortalecimiento del espíritu de un pequeño a quien enseñe a creer en héroes de nuevo...Como siempre invite a Sakura a comer conmigo y la respuesta mas que obvia fue no…Espero que algún día ese no se transforme en un si…Seria el chico mas feliz de la aldea….Hay algo que me preocupa, al momento de pelear, me dolió tanto y me enfureció tanto ver a Sasuke aparentemente muerto en el suelo que algo me ocurrió…No se decir que pero fue como si mi esencia fuera suprimida y reemplazada por un instinto asesino…Eso me asusto…Desearía saber que me paso..pero la única persona que podría decirme lo ocurrido esta descansando en una tumba junto a Zabuza…En fin espero no tener que pasar por esa sensación de nuevo…Será mejor que descanse…Mañana será un largo día…Creo que volveremos a las aburridas misiones de pasear perro__s y recoger basura…No te preocupes te seguiré escribiendo…No te olvidare…Algún día mis nietos (de Sakura y míos, espero) leerán esto por lo que no dejare de escribir hasta el día de mi muerte…Eso sonó algo exagerado…Bueno…Tengo mucho sueño…Será mejor descansar…Hasta la próxima…Posdata: Lamento no colocar todos los detalles pero estoy muy cansado además tardaría años en explicar reacciones como ¿porque Sasuke no permitió que Sakura se enfrentara al primer ataque que recibimos? o ¿porque Sasuke se encelo cuando no le quise decir lo que Sakura me había dicho?…O ¿el porque me salvo la vida arriesgando la suya?…"_

-¡Hay Naruto!-susurro la pelirrosa-No es tan difícil de explicar, Sasuke me "protegió" para demostrar que el era superior a todos, el no se encelo le dio rabia que tu supieras algo que el no y por ultimo te protegió porque fuiste su compañero de competencia, lo mismo que hubiese echo por mi…Me imagino…Siempre nos considero molestias.

Cualquiera que hubiese entrado en ese momento se hubiese sorprendido al ver a la paciente hablando sola siendo un caso mas para el loquero que para el hospital. Aunque eso no le importaba, al leer parte de su corazón vislumbraba la imagen de su amigo escribiendo con trazo fuerte las palabras que tanto la envolvían.

-Es cierto-recordó la joven-Fue nuestra primera misión y la mas desastrosa. Por primera vez nos enfrentamos a la muerte y al riesgo de perder a un ser querido…Fui tan tonta…En vez de correr a ver a Sasuke debí estar a tu lado…preguntarte como te sentías…pero nuevamente la obsesión me cegó…Siempre pensando en el antes que en ti…Siempre buscando un poco de amor en sus fríos ojos negros cuando un enorme cariño rebosaba de tus ojos azules…

Con tristeza paso a la siguiente hoja. Quería terminar de leer.

"_Seré rápido...Estoy muy emocionado…Vamos a dar las pruebas para convertirnos en chunnin, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡¡¡¡chunnin!!!! Un rango mas alto en el cual las misiones que tendremos serán mas peligrosas y arriesgadas…Estoy feliz….Además mis habilidades sobresalieron hoy…Salve a Konohamaru, o mejor dicho a su amiga de un secuestra niños aunque fue extraño cuando desaprecio…parecía querer ponerme a prueba...Me pregunto si Sasuke y Sakura pasarían por lo mismo...En fin mañana les preguntare…Estoy tan feliz que creo no voy a poder dormir…Al fin a Kakashi sensei se le ocurrió algo bueno…por cierto hoy conocí a unos sujetos mas raros…Eran de otras Aldeas pero vaya atuenditos…Según Sakura son de la Arena…Son muy fuertes…Van a ser rivales de cuidado….Y como siempre Sasuke fue el héroe dorado del día…Pero no te preocupes llegara el tiempo en el que todos me miren a mi y no a el…Eso te lo juro…."_

La kunoichi sonrió rememorando el día en que conocieron a Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. Que diría ahora el Naruto del pasado al verlos de nuevo. De seguro se sorprendería sobre todo por el cambio en la conducta de sus amigos de la Arena. Alejando estos pensamientos, la chica continúo con la siguiente hoja:

"_Un rápido resumen…Sakura es la mujer con quien quiero compartir el resto de m vida…Cuando ella tenia la opción de echarse para atrás y no presentarse a los exámenes no lo hizo, decidió arriesgarlo todo por el todo…Si ella no hubiese llegado nos hubiesen echado sin contemplación pues era necesario que el equipo completo estuviera presente…Al llegar la vi algo confundida consternada no se porque...Saludo a Sasuke y lo observo con una mirada triste…Ni siquiera actuó como otros días (tratando __desesperadamente de llamar su atención) lo que no solo me sorprendió a mi sino también a él…Sabes estoy empezando a sospechar que ese tarado esta empezando a sentir algo por Sakura..No lo se…Si no porque otra razón el le levantaría el animo cuando ella estaba tan triste…¿Será que la ve como compañera o como algo mas?…La intriga me carcome…Sin embargo…La forma de tratarme de Sakura ha cambiado …los dos definitivamente tenemos mas cosas en común de lo que creí…Somos algo inquietos tenemos siempre las mismas ideas y ella siempre me apoya aunque a espaldas de Sasuke…Estoy empezando a pensar que de verdad le agrado...No como yo quisiera pero ya es un comienzo…Hoy conocimos a un chico muy raro…Tenia unas cejotas del tamaño de una oruga…Venció a Sasuke y lo peor es que al muy idiota le gusta Sakura…¡¡¡¡Que se ha creído!!!...Ya suficiente con tener como rival a Sasuke para que venga otro mas aunque como impedirlo si Sakura llama la atención de todo el mundo con su belleza y su corazón...En fin al parecer a ella no le gusto nada…Me alegro mucho…"_

No podía creer lo que leía…si era cierto Sasuke le levanto el animo a su manera diciéndole que era la mejor en detectar trampas pero de ahí a estar enamorado de ella…No lo creía...Aunque las palabras de Naruto eran muy inquietantes…Quizás porque el lo consideraba su amigo o tal vez por que era cierto…

-Me estas confundiendo, idiota-susurro la chica acariciando la hoja-¡¡¡No!!!! Sasuke fue un traidor y siempre lo será.

Se podía distinguir el rastro de 5 o 6 hojas arrancadas a continuación, seguramente por su propietario. Sakura se inquieto que pudiera haber escrito allí para que su dueño se arrepintiera y las arrancara…

Notas como:

"_Descubriré el verdadero rostro de mi sensei….El muy malo ni siquiera nos dejo ver algo debajo de su mascara…Según el debajo de su mascara hay otra mascara…"_

"_Idate joven con esmero pero un atrevido…Coqueteando a Sakura…Lo mato…Asesinos lo persiguen…Casi le robo un beso a Sakura…De no ser por ella Sasuke estaría muerto….Siempre la subestima"_

Seguían a las hojas arrancadas, de seguro aquellas desaparecidas hojas narraban la historia de los exámenes y el ataque de la Arena…Claro seguramente fueron arrancadas en un momento de tristeza por su dueño…La chica suspiro y prosiguió.

La siguiente hoja tenia una nota muy corta:

"_He aprendido que la amistad es lo mas valiosos que un ser puede llegar a tener, no importa cuantas peleas o disgustos haya__, la esencia de lo que en un principio empezó siempre estará allí…Es hora de traer a Sasuke de vuelta"_

Sakura se detuvo, el dolor era muy fuerte en su corazón. Eso ocurrió cuando Sasuke se marcho de la Aldea y ella le rogó a Naruto que lo trajera. Cuan culpable se sentía, de no haberle pedido eso el jamás hubiese arriesgado su vida tantas veces como lo hizo…

Esta era la última hoja del diario o eso era lo que parecía, algo sorprendida Sakura observo una señal de quemadura en forma de garra en la siguiente hoja, con asombro observo como después de esta, aparecía un escrito con letras de sangre. Asustada soltó el diario, ella estaba segura que la hoja anteriormente leída era la ultima de aquel diario. ¿Que significaba eso?…Temerosa tomo el diario de nuevo y leyó las primeras líneas de ese escrito sangriento.

"_Hace mucho tiempo deje de escribir en este __diario…Seguramente porque madure…No lo se…Sin embargo no se porque esta noche eh decidido llevarte conmigo a esta misión…Tengo un presentimiento…Que se yo……………………Fuimos informados de que Akatsuki planea atacar la Aldea esta noche………………..…Estoy seguro que es para capturar lo que tengo dentro tal y como lo hicieron con Gaara…………………….No lo permitiré………………………Antes muerto que ver a mis seres queridos morir………………………………………………………………………………….Nuevamente me transforme en ese monstruo horrible….estoy empezando a perder la conciencia…………….¿Que será de mi ahora?…Tiempos difíciles se aproximan…Tengo la sensación de ser separado de mi cuerpo…Solo pido una cosa……………………………………No olvidar a mi querida Sakura……………………………..…No hacerlo………………….Un extraño sujeto con capa se acerca a mi…Extiende su mano….Siento que todo mi ser es drenado……………………….Yo no escribo en este diario.........El diario registra mis pensamientos…Lo que estoy sintiendo.........De haberlo sabido me hubiese ahorrado desde hace mucho tiempo la molestia de escribir………….Algo gotea por mi cabeza…….Es mi sangre…Pero que demonios me hacen…….Empiezo a caer debilitado…..Veo mi cuerpo depositado sobre una piedra….El sujeto que me ataco sostiene su manos sobre mi corazón….Pero que digo ¿?¿como puedo ver mi cuerpo?.....................¿Acaso estoy muerto?….…Que será ahora que eh sido separado de mi cuerpo…Seré una marioneta sin mente o un cuerpo manipulado…Una fuerza sorprendente me arrastra…Ni siquiera el kiuby podrá salvarme…Al parecer ha sido encerrado en un collar parecido al mío…Me siento debilitado…Espero no dañar a nadie…No quiero …ser usado para el mal…Mi espíritu duerme…………………."_

-No puede ser-susurro la chica pero antes de reaccionar unas pisadas hicieron que la joven fingiera estar dormida dejando sin precaución el cuaderno sobre el buró.

-¡¡¡¡¡Date Prisa Sai!!!!-exigió la voz de la castaña.

-Cállate, no es hora de visitas y si alguien nos ve nos pueden sacar a patadas.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre visitar a Sakura dos veces en un día.

-Me siento culpable, ¿esta bien? Ella confió en mi y le mentí.

-Ella confió en todos y todos le mentimos.

-Si pero yo soy el único que queda de nuestro equipo, con Naruto desaparecido y el capitán Yamato muerto era mas que obvio que yo debía contarle la verdad.

-No lo hiciste-murmuro Ten ten mientras giraba la manija de la puerta y entraba a la habitación-Porque no querías lastimarla.

-Eso no es lo que ella cree-acaricio la frente de la aparentemente dormida Sakura.

-Que raro, ¿esto estaba aquí cuando vinimos de mañana?

-¿De que hablas?

-De este cuaderno.

Sakura se tensiono al instante…¡¡¡¡¡que estupida!!!!! había olvidado guardarlo…Ahora que lo descubrirían ellos lo retendrían o peor aun se lo llevarían alejándola del único recuerdo latente de Naruto…Estaba a punto de levantarse y quitárselo de la mano cuando la voz de Sai la freno.

-Vamos deja eso ahí…De seguro es un regalo de alguien para Sakura.

-No pierdo nada con echarle un vistazo.

-Ten ten…

La pelirrosa hizo ademán de levantarse cuando un suspiro por parte de la castaña la detuvo.

-Es un cuaderno vacío..

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sai

-¡¡¡¡Que!!!!!-pensó Sakura

-Lo que oyes, esta vació…No hay nada, son hojas en blanco mira-La castaña le paso el cuaderno a Sai.

-Es cierto..Además este cuaderno es el que yo le quité a Sakura en el desierto y por el cual ella me mando a volar..

-Quieres decir que ella lo traía desde la Arena-pregunto Ten ten.

-Pues si.

-Me imagino que lo compro allá.

-Si puede ser.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos Sai, si nos descubren nos meteremos en problemas con Tsunade por molestar el descanso de Sakura…

-Tienes razón-Sai acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Sakura antes de salir tras Ten ten.

Los pasos de sus amigos se alejaron, nuevamente ella estaba sola. Raudamente se incorporo y tomo el diario, lo abrió, la letra rojo escarlata brillaba como si la persona que lo hubiese escrito acabara de salir del lugar.

-¿Como que esta vacío?-susurro la joven.

Las hojas leídas estaban allí, el señalador, la quemadura, todo. Entonces porque ni Sai ni Ten ten lograron leerlo …No seria acaso una broma pesada…Acaso sus amigos jugaban con su estado mental…De ser así la broma ya se estaba pasando de la raya…No imposible…Si ella supuestamente estaba inconsciente…Para que fingirían sobre todo Sai que se preocupaba tanto por ella…

-¿Un diario que registra las emociones de las personas? Imposible, pero si eso es cierto la hoja que leí fue escrita cuando Naruto desapareció, aquella noche, y que quiso decir con que era separado de su cuerpo…¿porque hay frases que no puedo leer?...¿Porque razón el temería olvidarme?

De todo esto Sakura llego a dos conclusiones, la primera debía salir de su supuesta inconsciencia ¡ya! y la segunda el recuerdo de Naruto parecía ser mucho mas que eso… ¿Una pista mas para llegar a el?

Algo cansada la muchacha se recostó, eran muchas cosas en las que pensar. Debía empezar por algo pero ese día ya acababa, lo mejor era descansar…El sueño fue cayendo sobre sus ojos…

El diario empezó a emitir un brillo rojizo sin que la chica se diera cuenta.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta, Sakura chan-se escucho una voz.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Que les pareció?

Mal…

Bien…

Buenísimo…

La trama se va enredando cada vez más…

Haber amigos y amigas lectores que empiecen sus conjeturas…

Este capitulo es algo corto pero lo hice con todo mi corazón para todos ustedes que me leen…No olviden dejarme muchos reviews aspiro llegar a los 100 y mas y muchas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios del capitulo anterior…la verdad si que estuvo emocionante…

¿Que creen que pasara ahora?…

El misteriosos sujeto cumplirá con su amenaza y convertirá a Nillh en una marioneta…

Sasuke lograra que Sakura siquiera le de el saludo..

Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo…

No se lo pierdan…


	14. La decision de Sakura

**13. La decisión de Sakura**

-Jara, despierta-la tenue voz de su amigo resonó en su cabeza despertándola casi al instante.

-Ajum…Mmm… ¿Qué?... ¿Que ocurre? ¿Porque me despiertas? Se supone que viajaríamos hasta mañ…

La pequeña no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, un enorme espada partió en dos el techo de la cabaña en la que se refugiaban. Trozos de madera y musgo cayeron sobre los dos.

-¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!-grito asustada la pequeña.

-Lo sabia…Los asesinos de Akatsuki están aquí -musito el muchacho quien rápidamente tomo la mano de su amiga y evadiendo los golpes que desde afuera se asestaban con gran fuerza a la cabaña, busco la salida mas fácil. Una ventana que no había sido tocada por los ataques era el único lugar por el que se podía salir. Los dos escaparon a duras penas de allí antes de que toda la cabaña se viniera abajo. Cayeron suavemente sobre la arena.

-¡Maldición!-se enfureció el joven al ver lo que les esperaba. Afuera cerca de 5 o 7 akatsukis sonreían satisfechos.

-Vaya vaya si que has resultado ser un pez muy escurridizo-sonrió uno de los asesinos.

-Miren y no esta solito-bufo otro.

-Quizás esa niña te recuerda a tu hermanita-se burlo un tercero.

-Jara…-susurro lentamente el ojiazul de tal manera que solo ella podía escucharlo-Corre hacia el lugar donde estuvimos esta mañana, tengo un pequeño bote anclado allí. Tómalo y aléjate de aquí.

-Pero Kotaro…

-¡Has lo que te digo! Y hagas lo que hagas no regreses por mí. Ten…-tras decir esto el muchacho coloco el collar en forma de hoja en la palma de la pequeña.

-No te quiero dejar-empezó a sollozar la niña-No quiero que me dejes como lo hicieron mis padres. No quiero quedarme sola de nuevo. No quiero que mueras.

Ahora las lágrimas corrían raudas por las mejillas de la chiquilla que se negaba a dejar al muchacho.

-Vete, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo. Ahora vete y cuida lo que te di. Sabes muy bien lo que este collar representa.

-Lo haré, lo cuidare con mi vida. Te lo prometo, Kotaro.

-Gracias-sonrió y tomando una pequeña bomba de humo lo lanzo a los asesinos -¡¡¡¡Ahora, corre!!!!!

Jara escapo camino al lugar en el que aquella mañana tranquilamente habían comido.

-¡La muchacha se escapa!-grito uno de los asesinos.

-Déjala, ya tenemos lo que queríamos.

Kotaro sonrió tranquilamente al comprobar que ellos no seguirían a su amiga. Con cuidado el pelinegro saco sus armas y se enfrento a los asesinos.

Un horrible grito de dolor resonó por toda la isla, la pequeña entre lágrimas corrió y se lanzo al mar en la canoa. El triste presentimiento de que algo malo le había pasado a su amigo la invadió sin embargo ella debía cumplir con la petición de este. La corriente empezó a arrastrarla lejos de allí, sin embargo los asesinos parecían querer algo más que la vida de Kotaro pues en un enorme barco se acercaron peligrosamente a la canoa. El viento a favor de la chica la llevo a los muelles de los cuales había caído la tarde anterior. Buscando la manera de huir, desesperadamente localizo un pequeño sendero que cruzaba el bosque ni corta ni perezosa empezó a correr.  
No era que tuviera muchas posibilidades de huir con temibles asesinos corriendo tras ella pero tenia que intentarlo.

El fuerte viento que soplaba en aquel momento y el extenso follaje de arbustos y hierbas que cubrían el camino a la aldea mas cercana obstaculizaban la huida de la pequeña niña asustada. Todo había sido tan rápido: en un momento había estado dormida placidamente en una cabaña y al otro su querido amigo la enviaba en una canoa con ese extraño collar y la promesa de volverse a ver. ¿Porque había sucedido eso? ¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque a ella? A pesar del poco tiempo que conocía a Kotaro este chico le inspiraba la confianza que en sus 9 años de vida nadie le había inspirado. Al recordar la historia horas antes escuchada, Jara entendió dos cosas la primera si Kotaro seguía vivo estaba corriendo un gran peligro y la segunda los hombres que la seguían tenían un solo objetivo: recuperar el collar en forma de hoja acabando con su vida. La esperanza de que su amigo estuviera vivo era lo único que le brindaba fuerza ya que había estado corriendo sin parar por más de 5 horas. No quería, no podía y no debía rendirse.

-Vamos corre mas rápido o aquí morimos los dos-ordeno la aterradora voz proveniente del collar.

-Como puedes morir si eres un gran demonio-preguntó la pequeña agotada.

-Esta bien puede que no muera pero desapareceremos los dos de una u otra forma...Deja de decir cosas sin coherencia y corre.

Las fuertes pisadas de los akatsukis acercándose repercutían en el suelo. Cada vez se acercaban más y más.

-Nos van a alcanzar… Ya no puedo más-sollozó la ojimiel sosteniendo su estomago con fuerza para tratar de calmar el dolor que sentía por el esfuerzo realizado al huir.

-Acaso vas a abandonar a Kotaro. Recuerda que prometiste protegerme. Vas a dejar que su muerte sea en vano.

-¡¡¡El no esta muerto!!!! Es muy fuerte ¡¡¡¡El no pudo haber muerto!!!-grito la pequeña.

-Esta bien, ¿entonces vas a dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano? El confió o mejor dicho confía en ti. Confía en que no dejaras que caiga en malas manos. ¿Vas a defraudarlo?...

Unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la pequeña, era cierto ella no podía deshacer su promesa. Firmemente paro de correr y tras observar el lugar en donde estaba y la manera en como despistar a esos sujetos, ideo un plan, tomando un tubo hueco de caña para poder respirar, se lanzo al río que desde un principio la había acompañado en su huida, al parecer era una desembocadura del enorme océano del cual había sido rescatada. Sosteniéndose con su mano derecha de una raíz acuática que crecía en su interior, para no ser arrastrada por la corriente, permaneció allí quedamente. Dos, tres, cuatro minutos pasaron. Los asesinos llegaron hasta el lugar donde momentos antes la muchacha había estado, parecían haber perdido su rastro. Era como si se hubiese esfumado.

-No entiendo tu insistencia en capturar a esa mocosa-razono un akatsuki.

-No ves que el imbecil de Kotaro le pudo haber dicho algo sobre nuestros planes o contado algo sobre nuestro señor.

-Es una niña, quien le va a creer. Además desapareció, quizás cayo al río y las alimañas se la comieron. Vámonos, ya tenemos a Kotaro. Nuestro señor nos mando específicamente a capturarlo a el. No es necesario seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

El asesino pareció comprender, además quien le iba a creer a una niña, después de observar minuciosamente por todo el lugar se fueron de allí. La pequeña, al sentirse segura emergió absorbiendo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Hasta que haces algo bien-resonó la voz desde el collar.

-Si esa es tu manera de decir gracias, pues de nada-musito la pequeña.

-Ahora vamos por Kotaro.

-No-pensó tristemente la joven-Encontremos a tu ex portador, los dos no podremos hacer nada por Kotaro pero si encontramos a tu antiguo portador, juntos lo lograremos.

-Bien dicho, pero hacia donde vamos. Kotaro es un ninja experimentado, y tu eres apenas una mocosa.

-Una pequeña que toda su vida se ha valido por si misma…así que no me subestimes zorrito.

Después de esto la muchacha salio del río, se colgó el collar que hasta el momento había estado en su mano izquierda y avanzo por el camino que antes había estado siguiendo, su meta encontrar una aldea cercana, su objetivo encontrar a un tal Nillh dueño absoluto de aquel demonio que se hacia llamar el kiuby.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El jadeo incontrolable de pesadillas incesantes que azotaban la mente de un muchacho retumbaba en aquel lugar. Sobre el terroso suelo, un joven con mascara de halcón cubriendo su rostro y con sus manos apretando fuertemente su estomago se retorcía intensamente. A su lado una chica pelinegra colocaba paños húmedos sobre el vientre esperando que esto calmase o aliviase en algo su dolor. Nabaku sin embargo parecía impasible. Eso en nada le iba a gustar a su señor y sabía que los tres tendrían que someterse a su furia. El hombre no podía entender nada de lo que había pasado, lo único que recordaba era haber sido emboscado por dos Ambus y que había caído inconsciente al suelo, después había despertado en un claro del bosque con la sorpresa de que Aisha estaba desmayada y Nillh temblorosamente intentaba curar de alguna manera unas extrañas heridas en forma de rústicos símbolos que habían aparecido en el centro de su abdomen.

Un fuerte estruendo seguido de una gran polvareda se escucho, temblorosamente Nabaku observo al recién llegado. Era su fin. Aisha protectoramente se incorporo y paro delante de Nillh. La figura de un tenebroso sujeto cubierto por una capa se acerco lenta pero peligrosamente a los dos akatsukis que lo miraban con horror.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que me ven así?

-Lo siento, no fue nuestra culpa…Todo se salio de nuestro control, peleamos, luego perdimos, y esas extrañas marcas aparecieron en el estomago del chico…Y no sabemos por qué-justificó desesperadamente Nabaku.

-Entiendo, fue demasiado para ustedes ¿verdad?

-No esta enojado-pregunto tímidamente el hombre.

-Enojado, porque habría de estarlo, solo porque no soporto que hayan errores, solo porque al parecer lo que el chico guardaba en su interior intenta regresar a el, solo porque no me trajeron lo que quería…no, que va...Como iba a estar enojado.

-Gracias mi señor-suspiro aliviado Nabaku.

-Aquí hay algo raro-susurro Aisha asustada.

Por lo que ella sabia ese sujeto era sumamente peligroso y mataba sin piedad a todo aquel que le fallaba, entonces porque el repentino cambio de humor de asesino cruel a hombre piadoso. Pronto lo comprendió cuando lentamente se acerco a su líder.

-Hay Nabaku, siempre has sido mi más fiel servidor, cumpliendo mis órdenes a la perfección y obedeciendo sin miramientos. Dime ¿porque ahora me fallaste?

-Lo siento, jamás creímos que ese escuadrón fuera tan poderoso. La hoja esta muy…

-Déjame terminar de hablar. Escucha tenias información sobre sus movimientos, la conseguiste cuando a propósito te dejaste capturar en la Arena. ¿Recuerdas? Entonces porque no atacaste sus puntos débiles. Ahora no solo Haruno y Uchiha escaparon sino que parte del sello que colocamos en el muchacho se esta rompiendo. Dime ¿que va a ocurrir cuando el recuerde todo y recupere lo que guardaba en su interior?

-Nos va a ir muy mal-musito el tembloroso hombre.

-Mal es poco. Todo lo que eh logrado será destruido, la hoja tendrá de nuevo a su poderoso aliado y me derrotara y créeme no queremos que eso suceda. Ahora, sabes muy bien que el sello que Nillh tiene en su estomago para guardar sus recuerdos y alejarlo de lo que en el llevaba, necesita de todo mi poder para restaurarse.

-Si señor.

-Y también sabes que planeaba atacar la Arena en dos o tres días.

-Si señor.

-Ahora por tu culpa querido, Nabaku. Por que no pudiste controlar al muchacho, tendré que restaurar el sello por lo que quedare debilitado y mi golpe a la Arena será cancelado.

-Lo siento señor.

-Sabes como me hace sentir eso…

-Triste.

-No triste no, ni siquiera enojado. Me hace sentir furioso-grito el sujeto despidiendo una ráfaga de viento en todas direcciones.

-Pero…

-Como puede ser posible que hayan dejado que esto pasara-se escuchó un grito.

-Lo siento mi señor, todo se salio de nuestro control. Déme otra oportunidad-rogó nervioso Nabaku.

-No doy segundas oportunidades. Eso deberías saberlo más que nadie.

La cueva oscura y húmeda en la que estaban temblaba bajo el enorme chackra que el denominado señor despedía furiosamente. Rápidamente y ante los horrorizados ojos de Aisha el sujeto cuya capa cubría su rostro, extendió su brazo derecho y reuniendo una especie de energía en su mano corto la cabeza del líder, que fue rodando a los pies de la pelinegra. El cuerpo del hombre se desplomo al suelo en medio de un enorme charco de sangre. Con la mayor frialdad el sujeto limpio su mano en la ropa del difunto Nabaku.

-Vaya, tendré que conseguir mas personas que puedan cumplir mis ordenes. Quizás Uchiha o Haruno ocupen pronto su lugar-susurro calmadamente el asesino.

A todo esto la ojiazul temblaba incontrolablemente, era claro que ahora le tocaba el turno a ella pero no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente. Si iba a morir, moriría luchando no como el fiel lame botas de Nabaku. Poniéndose en guardia espero que el sujeto se acercara.

-Vamos Aisha, crees en serio que tienes al menos una oportunidad de ganarme.

-No lo creo pero al menos moriré luchando.

-Tú también me fallaste, aunque de ti lo entiendo después de todo no estas aquí por tu voluntad. Necesitábamos a alguien que cuidara de Nillh y te atrapamos a ti. Quien iba a pensar que terminarías enamorándote de el.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.

-Tienes razón no lo es, y tampoco lo será después de que acabe contigo buscare alguien que te reemplace.

-Nillh jamás lo perdonara si acaba con mi vida.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero al reponer el sello puedo hacer que olvide ciertas cosas: por ejemplo el haberte conocido.

-No haría eso.

-Claro que lo haré. Después de todo tu eres algo pasajero en su vida, alguien que le mintió y le hizo creer una verdad que no era cierta.

-Fue porque me obligaron, ustedes mataron a toda mi familia y me obligaron-grito la muchacha.

-Esta bien pero pudiste escapar, nadie te obligo a quedarte después de que conociste a Nillh.

-No lo hice por dos cosas: la primera no tengo nadie que espera por mí y la segunda no iba a dejar a Nillh solo.

-Sabes que ya me canse de escuchar cursilerías inútiles. Puede que seas una ninja excelente con maravillosas habilidades pero es hora de que sigas los pasos de Nabaku.

El sujeto se acerco a la muchacha quien sacando sus armas se lanzó a pelear con el, de un solo movimiento el hombre la golpeo en el estomago y la mando contra una de las paredes de la cavernosa cueva, un hilillo de sangre resbaló por la frente de la muchacha quien débilmente se puso de pie.

-Jamás podrás vencerme.

El sujeto se había acercado a una velocidad impresionante y colocando su mano sobre el cuello de la muchacha se dispuso a acabar con la chica de la misma forma como lo hizo con Nabaku. Sin embargo cuando se disponía a hacerlo un muchacho de cabello azulado salio de una nube de humo.

-Porque me interrumpes Iyomi. Se supone que en este momento estas en la Arena.

-Descuide, solo soy un clon. Vine para informarle que el traidor fue capturado.

-Ya veo. Bien creo que tienes alguien que te cuida muchacha-sin decir mas soltó a Aisha dejándola caer sorprendida al suelo de la cueva-. Iyomi concrétate a obtener la información de la Arena. El golpe no será en el tiempo en el que lo teníamos planeado pero será mejor ya que tendremos tiempo para analizar sus estrategias y puntos débiles.

-Si señor-después de esto el peliazul desapareció nuevamente en una nube de humo.

-Y tu Aisha, si que tienes suerte, cuida de Nillh y no salgan de aquí. El estará bajo tu cargo desde ahora.

Después de esto el sujeto paso caminando sobre el cuerpo de Nabaku y en medio de una nube de humo desapareció.

La pelinegra respiro profundamente. Eso había estado cerca. Aunque había algo que se preguntaba ¿a quien habían capturado? El gemido doloroso de Nillh la volvió a la realidad el muchacho seguía aun con fiebre y temblaba incesantemente.

-Noooo, aléjate de mi…No…-musitaba el joven-Sakura chan regresa a mi.

-De nuevo ella-susurro Aisha.

Extrañamente esta sonrió.

-Es imposible sacar a Sakura de tu corazón ¿verdad Naruto Uzumaqui? Pero descuida cuando ese sujeto recomponga el sello me encargare de que la olvides, de que la olvides para siempre.

Sonriendo la muchacha coloco el paño sobre el estomago del chico, con desagrado tomo la cabeza y el cuerpo del líder y lo enterró. No era mala, pero era una mujer enamorada y de ninguna manera iba a perder a la única persona que la quería en ese mundo. Eso jamás lo iba a permitir. Jamás.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sol alumbraba tenuemente las calles de Konoha, el manto estrellado de la noche no parecía querer ser sustituido por el azul del cielo que en ese m omento se imponía en las alturas, los pajarillos despertaban suavemente y emitían sus primeros cantos, las personas sin embargo continuaban en su eterno sueño esperando poder dormir unas horas mas antes de que el brillo del día los obligue a levantarse. El hospital de la aldea parecía desértico, solitario, vacío, ningún ruido se escuchaba en el lugar solamente el incesante tic tac de un reloj colgado quien sabe donde, los pisos no estaban vigilados ya que gracias a Tsunade los Ambus vigilaban constantemente la entrada a la Hoja y las sombras de los objetos desaparecían ante los rayos solares que poco a poco empezaban a invadir el lugar.

"_Crash"_

El sonido de vidrio roto, corto la calma reinante.

-Maldición-susurro una muchacha quien vanamente intentaba recoger el desastre: colocando los trozos en un basurero y ubicando las flores sobre la mesa de su habitación. Debía darse prisa, no podía perder tiempo.

El murmullo de algunos pacientes que habían despertado por el desastre, llego a oídos de la joven quien sin pensarlo dos veces salto por la ventana de su cuarto al árbol mas cercano y de allí hacia la calle.

"_Lo siento pero no puedo seguir más aquí-_pensó mientras corría alejándose de aquel edificio."

Las calles de Konoha le daban la bienvenida a Sakura quien con su tan preciado diario en una mano y la otra mano sangrante por culpa del florero roto, corría hacia el único lugar en el que podría meditar lo sucedido sin ser molestada. El abandonado departamento de Naruto. Tras esconderse de Shikamaru y Tenten quienes en aquel momento terminaban la guardia nocturna, pisar un charco de agua, golpearse el brazo con una pared y escapar de unos pequeños madrugadoras que al verla empezaron a llamar a gritos a sus padres, al fin llego a su destino. Antes de entrar uso su chackra para cerrar la ligera herida que se había echo al escapar del hospital. Después de observar que nadie la veía, uso su fuerza y rompió la chapa que desde la falsa muerte de Naruto había permanecido cerrada. Algo indecisa por invadir aquel sitio, entro con lentitud y tranco la puerta con una vacía maceta para que no permaneciera abierta. Con tristeza observo el departamento, extrañamente ordenado en comparación con las veces en las que había estado allí cuando su amigo aun vivía en aquel lugar. Cansada se acerco a la cocina, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido en cada parte se sentía o se poda percibir algo de su amigo como si el jamás hubiese abandonado lo que por mucho tiempo fue su hogar, con alegría y después de abrir casi todos los estantes, comprobó que en uno de los armarios aun permanecían paquetes de ramen instantáneo sin abrir.

-Algo caliente me haría bien-musito la muchacha.

Rápidamente tomo una olla llena de polvo, el limpio cuidadosamente, lleno el recipiente de agua y prendió la pequeña cocina, la sed empezó a invadirla por lo que en busca de algo de tomar se dirigió al refrigerador, cual no seria su sorpresa al encontrar tres envases de leche caducados. Con cuidado los tomo y los tiro a la basura.

"_Aquí viviste la mayor parte del tiempo solo-_pensó la kunoichi."

Decidida dejo el agua calentándose y avanzo hacia el dormitorio, un cuarto impecablemente ordenado. Las almohadas, las sabanas, incluso el gorro que su amigo usaba para dormir se encontraba en el armario, cubiertos por una funda plástica para evitar que se dañen. Suavemente se recostó sobre la cama imaginando que su compañero estaba a su lado. Que mejor lugar para volver a leer el diario e intentar descifrar aquella extrañas palabras escritas en sangre que tanto la habían extrañado. Con cuidado empezó a repasar la última hoja. Las sangrantes letras continuaban allí, impasibles. No habían aumentado ni disminuido.

"_Hace mucho tiempo deje de escribir en este diario…"_

-Obvio, si fue cuando nos prometimos mutuamente traer a Sasuke de vuelta y con entrenamientos y peleas dudo mucho que hayas tenido tiempo para sentarte a escribir.

"_Sin embargo no se porque esta noche eh decidido llevarte conmigo a esta misión…Fuimos informados de que Akatsuki planea atacar la Aldea esta noche"_

-Esto fue cuando el desapareció, estoy segura. Entonces por eso encontré el diario en el campo de batalla.

"_Estoy empezando a perder la conciencia…Tengo la sensación de ser separado de mi cuerpo…No olvidar a mi querida Sakura"_

-No entiendo porque habría de olvidarme. Seguramente cuando el cayo inconciente fue cuando esos malditos aprovecharon para poner el falso cadáver de Naruto y llevárselo. Sin embargo porque dice que tiene la sensación de ser separado de su cuerpo. Acaso hay alguna técnica para lograr esto. Claro que eh escuchado mucho de técnicas pero separar el alma de un cuerpo es algo francamente imposible de lograr a menos que un ser extremadamente poderoso se encuentre detrás de todo eso. Pero ¿Quien?

"_Un extraño sujeto con capa se acerca a mi…"_

-De seguro esta es la persona que planeo todo, el líder supremo de Akatsuki. Quien me arrebato a Naruto.

"_Veo mi cuerpo depositado sobre una piedra…Pero que digo ¿?¿como puedo ver mi cuerpo?..."_

-Es imposible, entonces si existe una técnica que puede separar al alma del cuerpo. Debo encontrar el nombre de esa técnica y las personas que puedan usarla de esa manera llegare con el desgraciado que le hizo eso a Naruto. Pero ¿en donde empiezo?

"_Ni siquiera el kiuby podrá salvarme…Al parecer ha sido encerrado en un collar parecido al mío…Mi espíritu duerme…"_

-En un collar parecido al mío, ¿acaso es posible que la esencia de Naruto este encerrada en un collar y el kiuby en otro? Es ridículo. Todos sabemos lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser ese demonio, si lo que dice esta hoja es cierto entonces el sujeto al que nos enfrentamos es extremadamente fuerte.

A pesar de que Sakura emitía sus opiniones o conclusiones con cada párrafo que leía, cada vez se hundía más y más en un mar de confusión y desazón. Simplemente no entendía quien o que ser podría ser tan cruel como para jugar con las esencias de las personas de esa manera. Era claro que akatsuki teniendo a Naruto como aliado era casi invencible de vencer pero era necesario hacer tal atrocidad con su cuerpo y su alma. Ahora tenia muy clara la relación de Nillh con su rubio amigo, los dos eran la misma persona. El primero el cuerpo sin mente y el segundo la mente sin cuerpo.

La repentina invasión de humo a la habitación la saco de su ensimasmiento, el agua que había puesto a preparar hace rato había comenzado a hervir. Con presteza se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un sobre de ramen, lo abrió, coloco su contenido en la olla y en un plato algo sucio por el tiempo que llevaba guardado, se sirvió la comida. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente, ya era mas de mediodía, de seguro en el hospital ya se habían percatado de su desaparición. En fin, no le importaba, ella necesitaba estar sola pero no sola de estar tirada en una cama de habitación con enfermeras entrando y saliendo y con visitas que francamente no tenía ganas de ver sino sola en un lugar para meditar cual seria su próximo movimiento. Cuidadosamente la joven salio de la cocina con su plato de ramen y se sentó en un pequeño cojín tirado en el suelo para comer. Al dar el primer bocado sonrió, el sabor era delicioso gracias al rubio ella había empezado a degustar los famosos platillos que tan cautivado tenían a su amigo, con el paso del tiempo aunque Sakura no le admitía también se hizo ramen-adicta claro que ella consumía con cuidado ya que no quería gastar todo sus ahorros como lo hacia Naruto.

Después de comer y lavar cuidadosamente lo que ensucio, se sentó a pensar. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cual seria su siguiente paso? De cierta manera no lo sabía. Tenia muy en claro que debía encontrar a Naruto, pero ¿Cómo? No tenia ninguna pista segura a excepción de la piedra en la que el cuerpo de Naruto había estado y de la cual el diario hacia referencia. La lluvia de ideas invadió la mente de la pelirrosa nuevamente.

-Si Tsunade llego al lugar de la pelea casi enseguida de lo que secuestraron a Naruto-razono-eso quiere decir que no había muchos akatsukis cerca ya que ella debía creer que al fin la organización había sido derrotada, por lo que es posible que solo dos o tres akatsukis se llevaran a Naruto de allí. Es claro que con Naruto desmayado aquella noche Akatsuki no avanzo mucho que digamos entonces, la piedra de la que habla el diario debe estar cerca de la zona en la que ocurrió la batalla. Pero ¿donde? ¿Al norte, al sur al este o al oeste?

Sakura no sabia como proseguir, debía darle esa información a la hokage o actuar por su cuenta. Y si actuaba por su cuenta, eso implicaría abandonar la aldea tal y como lo hizo Sasuke y ella no quería seguir los pasos del traidor. Además si ella se marchaba, a quién afectaría esto, obviamente a sus padres y a sus amigos porque a pesar de haberle mentido ella los seguía queriendo. Sin embargo allá afuera había alguien que la necesitaba. Alguien que no hubiese dudado como lo hacia ella. Alguien que la amaba y que la esperaba.

Esa iba a ser una dura decisión.

-De manera que estabas aquí.

Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz y de inmediato se levanto.

-Hola Sakura.

-Iruka sensei…Pero…. ¿Como me encontró?....

-De hecho todos, después de buscar en tu casa, en el cementerio y en el lugar de entrenamiento conjeturamos que estarías aquí.

-Con todos se refiere a…

-A Sai, Ten ten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tsunade, Kakashi…

-Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí.

-Deberías haber visto la que se armo en el hospital. Tsunade casi manda al jefe de medininjas al demonio, con eso de que ya era la segunda vez que te escapabas. Y en el despacho de la hokage…-el hombre recordó con gracia lo que había ocurrido.

**Flash Back**

-Tenemos que buscarla por toda la aldea, de seguro esta confundida, desorientada, indefensa…

-Perdóneme Hokage pero Sakura podrá ser todo menos indefensa-contesto Sai.

-Es cierto ella se sabe cuidar muy bien-siguió Ten ten.

-Por algo fue su alumna-aludió Kakashi.

-Tienen razón-suspiro la rubia sentándose en su sillón-pero me preocupa que se entere bueno de lo que a estas alturas todo mundo ya sabe.

-Se refiere a lo de la falsa muerte de Naruto-preguntó Iruka.

-Ella ya lo sabia-se escucho una fría voz.

Todos los presentes observaron a Sasuke.

-Durante la pelea lo dijo, lo recuerdan. Ella ya presentía que Naruto no estaba muerto. Lo que cualquiera le diga no hará más que confirmar sus sospechas.

-Genial, ella ya lo sabia-se indigno Tsunade-Será mejor que la busquen no quiero que cometa una locura.

-Y ¿que creen? Piensan que ella va a tomar sus cuatro maletas y partir lejos de la aldea. Por favor Sakura es más inteligente que el Uchiha.

Sasuke ignoro esta ultima parte, parecía pensar lo que la castaña acababa de decir.

-No digas eso -se exaspero Sai-Sakura jamás se marcharía. Por mas que extrañe a Naruto sabe que unidos lo encontraremos

-Es cierto jamás abandonaríamos a Naruto-interrumpió Lee

-Entonces-pregunto peligrosamente calmada la Hokage-¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Porque demonios no han salido a buscarla!!!!!????? ¿Que hacen charlando tan tranquilamente en mi oficina?

Todos observaron a Tsunade prácticamente echando humo por la boca y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo en busca de la kunoichi. Sasuke sin embargo salio lentamente del edificio y camino hacia su casa. Tenia una ligera sospecha de lo que Sakura haría pero rogaba que estuviera en un error.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Debías haberlos visto, todos corrieron a buscarte desesperados. Cuando les dije que podrías estar aquí, respiraron aliviados.

-Y ¿porque no han venido a buscarme?-interrogo la pelirrosa.

-Les dije que necesitarías estar sola. Que quizá esa fue la razón por la que te marchaste del hospital.

-Muchas gracias. La verdad en este momento no me haría ningún bien hablar con alguno de ellos.

-Eso es…-murmuró el hombre observando sobre la cama de Naruto, el diario que Sakura había dejado.

-Si, es el diario de Naruto-asintió la joven y tras recogerlo del cuarto se lo entrego al hombre.

El sensei lo abrió, nuevamente las hojas estaban en blanco.

-Vaya, vaya…. Ese muchacho.

-¿Puede ver algo?

-Puedo ver que Naruto estaba muy ocupado para escribir en el-sonrió el pelinegro.

La kunoichi suspiro. Guardaba la esperanza de que al menos el que le diera el regalo supiera leer su contenido. Un momento ¿El que le dio el regalo?

-Iruka sensei, le puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Es evidente que ya la has hecho. Pero ¿que quieres saber?

-Bien…Ejem…es posible que…Que un cuaderno…un diario de echo... ¿Pueda escribirse solo?

-Perdón no te entiendo.

-Es decir ¿es posible que un diario registre los pensamientos de su dueño sin la necesidad de escribir en el?

-La verdad no he visto casos así, aunque tu idea es muy buena así nos ahorraríamos el gasto en lápices-sonrió el hombre sin embargo Sakura permaneció seriamente observándolo.

-¿Entonces lo que digo es imposible?-suspiro con tristeza la muchacha

-No. De echo no. Escucha, sabes muy bien que los ninjas para pelear despedimos chackra y en base a esta usamos diferentes técnicas. Un ejemplo: Sai cuando pelea le da vida a sus dibujos por lo tanto, lo que tú me dices no seria tan descabellado. Si una persona tiene o a volcado su alma sobre un cuaderno o libro abriéndole íntimamente su corazón es posible que solo si esa persona tuviera reservas de chackra muy altas, deje como una especie de señal, como una parte de su espíritu impregnado en dicho objeto lo cual provocaría que cuando esa persona estuviera viviendo una emoción muy fuerte al estar conectado con parte de su chackra al diario, este se escriba solo.

-Entonces usted dice que si Naru….digo, que si dicha persona deja un rastro de su esencia en un objeto es posible que este objeto registre los pensamientos de esa persona.

-Pues si, no esta comprobado pero estoy seguro que si. Después de todo el chackra es en si la energía que nosotros despedimos por lo que esta hipótesis no suena tan descabellada, pero dime ¿porque me preguntas eso?

-No por nada...Intentaba crear una nueva técnica de lucha.

-¿Con un cuaderno que se escribe solo?-Iruka alzo una ceja en señal de incredulidad no obstante sonrió-Esta bien Sakura, todos tenemos nuestros secretos y comprendo que tu no eres la excepción. Solo quiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer y que evalúes cuidadosamente los pros y contras de lo que vas a decidir.

El hombre se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Porque me dice eso?

-Porque en la vida se toman decisiones que no siempre parecen ser las correctas. Sin embargo cuando sigues a tu corazón ten por seguro que el camino que elegiste siempre va a ser el adecuado. Cuídate niña.

-Gracias Iruka sensei.

El hombre hizo un ademán de despedida con su mano y salio del departamento.

Sakura nuevamente tranco la puerta con la maceta y cansinamente se dirigió a la cama recostándose en esta y permaneciendo estática mirando al techo.

Era hora de evaluar prioridades.

Por un lado estaba proteger a la aldea de los akatsukis que habían reaparecido y por el otro encontrar a Naruto.

Si ella se quedaba a proteger la aldea a pesar de los Ambus que servían a la hoja estaba segura de que los derrotarían, no porque no confiara en su poder sino porque los nuevos akatsukis parecían tener extrañas habilidades. Ahora si ella se iba de la aldea a buscar a su amigo y lo encontraba existía la posibilidad de que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, los tres seguidores de los sannin legendarios es decir ella, Naruto y Sasuke derrotaran a dicha organización.

Si se quedaba en la aldea tendría que verle la cara todos los días a Sasuke; si abandonaba la aldea estaría haciendo lo mismo que hizo su ex - compañero por lo que ella no tendría cara para reclamarle nada, claro si algún día se dignaba a dirigirle siquiera el saludo.

Si se iba tenia la posibilidad de estar cada momento mas cerca del amor de su vida; si se quedaba la incertidumbre de que lo podría estar pasando a Naruto la carcomería y no la dejaría cumplir con sus obligaciones en paz.

Si se iba sus padres sufrirían mucho, eso los destrozaría; si se quedaba sus padres seguirían trabándola como una niña caprichosa que se aferra a algo y no quiere soltarlo y de todas maneras los haría sufrir con su actitud.

Si se iba sus amigos la iban a extrañar mucho y a necesitar al igual que ella a ellos; si se quedaba se exponía a seguir siendo victima de las mentiras blancas pero mentiras de sus amigos.

Si se iba recuperaría sus deseos de luchar, de estar mas cerca de Naruto, su esperanza; si se quedaba lo haría sin pasión, sin deseo por proteger el lugar donde una vez nació.

Si se iba corría el riesgo de ser atrapada por Akatsuki por otro lado si se quedaba los aldeanos corrían el riesgo de ser atacados por akatsukis en busca de ella.

Si se iba se convertiría en una traidora con objetivo si se quedaba se convertiría en una alidada sin meta. Solo alguien que pelea por pelear, sin poner su alma ni energía en ello.

Tantos pros y contras….

Sakura continuaba balanceando sus ideas intentando inclinarse hacia alguna en especial. Las horas pasaron volando, la noche ya había caído sobre Konoha y la kunoichi aun no sabia que hacer.

Si se iba defraudaría a muchos; si se quedaba muchos seguirían defraudándola.

¿Naruto o la aldea? Ella lo amaba, lo amaba mucho aunque jamás se había atrevido a decírselo, no quería perderlo y si se quedaba allí esperando que la Hokage empiece con las investigaciones se iba a morir de la desesperación. Ahora, ella amaba también el lugar donde había nacido, las calles por donde muchas veces jugo y recorrió en busca de sus compañeros, tampoco podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a su tan querido hogar.

Si se quedaba cuidaría de la aldea pero ¿por cuanto tiempo? si aparecía un nuevo enemigo mil veces más poderoso de todas formas la aldea iba a terminar hecho pedazos. Si traía a Naruto de regreso, juntos lograrían proteger a Konoha de cualquiera que quisiera dañarla.

Si se iba recuperaría el amor de Naruto; si se quedaba su corazón seguiría vació.

Si se iba se sentiría cada vez más cerca de su rubio amigo; si se quedaba se sentiría cada vez más lejos de lograr encontrarlo.

Si se iba podría salvar a Naruto; si se quedaba era imposible salvarlo desde la aldea esperando que la Hokage tuviera la decencia de mandarlo a buscar cuanto antes.

Seguir o Ignorar las reglas que ella tanto había aprendido a respetar desde pequeña. He allí el dilema.

Los recuerdos de la sonrisa de Naruto, sus azules ojos y sus tan queridos Sakura chan que reflejaban todo lo que el estaba dispuesto a dejar por ella hicieron que la joven viera las cosas con mas claridad.

Cuando ella tanto lo había necesitado el siempre estuvo allí dispuesto a ayudarla.

Cuando ella no quería sonreír el siempre se las ingeniaba para sacarle una carcajada.

Cuando ella lloraba recordando a su traidor compañero el siempre hablaba cosas buenas de el para recordarlo con bondad y no con rabia.

Cundo ella estaba en peligro el siempre se exponía y aparecía para salvarla.

Cuando ella se sentía vacía, en la oscuridad el siempre aparecía brillando como una luz y dándole esperanzas que ella poco a poco empezaba a perder.

Cuando ella tantas veces lo rechazo el simplemente la veía y lo volvía a intentar.

Había llegado a un callejón en el que solo se divisaban dos caminos: el amor a Naruto o la lealtad a la Aldea.

Viéndolo de esa manera, la respuesta era mas que obvia. Había llegado a una decisión. Sabía que era dolorosa pero debía tomarla.

Respirando profundamente Sakura se incorporo de la cama y observo hacia la calle por una de las ventanas del departamento. Todo lucia tan tranquilo, los aldeanos ya habían terminado su día de labores y en ese momento descansaban en sus hogares, los guardias Ambus merodeaban escondidos entre las sombras custodiando la aldea y uno que otro niño corría hacia su casa después de una satisfactoria sesión de divertidos juegos. Con cuidado la muchacha se alejo de esa tranquila visión, tomo el diario de su amigo y salio del departamento, cerrándolo con la maceta por dentro para que la puerta no se abriera. Rápidamente camino hasta llegar frente a su casa, trepo por un árbol y entro a su habitación. Felizmente la ventana no estaba cerrada por lo que la joven pudo ingresar con facilidad. Suavemente abrió la puerta de su cuarto y camino en busca de sus padres pero tras recorrer toda la casa no encontró a nadie allí. De seguro seguían preocupados esperando en el despacho de Tsunade alguna noticia de su ingrata hija escapa-hospitales. Sakura sonrió con ternura. Le echo un último vistazo al hogar en donde había nacido y crecido y volvió a entrar en su recamara, abrió su armario y tomo su maleta. Poco a poco la fue llenando de ropa, armas y la foto de lo que había sido el equipo siete. Después de comprobar que no olvidaba nada, tomo una hoja y empezó a escribir:

"_Queridos padres: espero entiendan lo que estoy a punto de hacer es lo que ustedes hubieran echo por amor, lamento dejarlos pero debo hacerlo. Esta no es una despedida porque tengan por seguro que regresare. Los ama con todo su corazón...Sakura, su siempre eterno botón de cerezo"_

Una pequeña lagrima cayo sobre esa hoja. Dolía pero ya había tomado la decisión, coloco la nota sobre la mesa de la cocina y salio por la puerta principal. Limpiando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, la pelirrosa camino cobijada entre las sombras hacia la salida del Konoha. No fue nada fácil, al parecer desde que se confirmo que Akatsuki no había desaparecido la guardia para proteger la aldea estaba sumamente redoblada. Casi la descubren pero no en vano ella era una ambu, líder de un escuadrón por lo que conocía a la perfección los movimientos de sus compañeros. Después de tomar innumerables atajos para no ser descubierta al fin llego al lugar en donde mucho tiempo atrás intento detener a uno de sus compañeros. Decididamente empezó a caminar sin embargo la figura de alguien parado frente a ella la detuvo. Eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Qué acaso ese era tiempo de burlarse de ella? La indignación brillo en el rostro de la muchacha, que no podía creer a quien tenia parado delante, obstaculizando su huida.

-Sasuke…-murmuro la muchacha con rencor-¡¿Que demonios haces aquí?!

-Evitar que cometas el mismo error que yo cometí.

-No tienes derecho a impedir que me vaya- respondió fríamente Sakura mientras empezaba a acumular chackra en su puño.

-Espera, no quiero pelear. Además si elevas tu chackra en menos de un minuto tendrás a toda la guardia Ambu sobre ti. Y no creo que quieras eso.

Lentamente la ojijade se tranquilizo y observo con rabia a su interlocutor. Él tenía razón, a ella no le convenía en nada que todo mundo se enterara que ella estaba a punto de abandonar la aldea.

-Y ¿que vas a hacer para detenerme? Correrás a contárselo a la Hokage-pregunto burlona la muchacha.

Resultaba irónico que tal como ocurrió en el pasado, ahora fuera el precisamente quien la persuadiera de que no se fuera. El pelinegro pareció meditar cuidadosamente lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Sácalo.

-Perdón-pregunto la chica, esperaba que la insultara, que la tratara con frialdad, incluso que intentara noquearla para evitar que se fuera pero no esperaba ciertamente que de su boca saliera esa palabra a la vez tan simple como confusa.

-Sácalo, Sakura.

-¿De que hablas?

-De lo que me quieres decir desde hace tiempo y no lo has hecho.

-Yo no quiero decirte nada. No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Eso no es cierto-musito observándola con frialdad.

-¿Qué buscas, eh? ¿Quieres que te de la bienvenida?-contesto enojadamente la chica, ciertamente no tenia tiempo para eso- Pues Bienvenido Sasuke, Gran Traidor de la Villa de la Hoja, seguidor de asquerosas serpientes y asesino de gente inocente.

El Uchiha permaneció observándola fijamente sin decir palabra.

-¿Sabes que no entiendo? Como la gente puede estar tan ciega para aceptarte aquí de vuelta-continuo la pelirrosa-Yo siendo Hokage te hubiese mandado de un patazo a la isla mas lejana de aquí. No te soporto, no puedo tenerte cerca porque tu sola presencia me repugna, me llena de odio, ira y no quiero tener esos sentimientos.

-Sigue.

-Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando te largaste. Cuando me dejaste tirada en una banca como si de un bulto se tratara. Me sentí el ser más insignificante del mundo, no solo tú no me querías sino que todo el mundo veía y sabía que yo no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerte. Cuando te dije lo que sentía, me humille ante ti, te abrí mi corazón y lo único que hiciste fue decir gracias. Como si mis sentimientos fuera un favor hacia tu persona. Todo este tiempo te odie porque nunca me amaste y te odie porque por tu culpa Naruto y yo desperdiciamos valioso tiempo tratando de que volvieras a casa. Y ahora, cuando el no esta, decides regresar tan campante. ¡¡ ¿Con que derecho vienes a entrometerte en nuestras vidas, en mi vida?!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Con que derecho???!!!-grito Sakura.

-De acuerdo, se que tienes mas guardado en tu corazón pero al menos es algo. Escucha, yo no quiero sustituir a Naruto. Quiero traerlo de vuelta al igual que tu pero escapando y sin tener pista alguna de su rastro no vas a conseguir nada.

-¿Quien te dijo que no tengo rastro? Tengo pistas suficientes para saber donde empezar a buscar.

-Tu deseo por encontrarlo es tan grande que estas viendo a Naruto en cualquiera incluso en ese Akatsuki.

-¿Sabes que? No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Déjame pasar.

-Aun no me has dicho todo lo que has querido decirme desde hace tiempo.

-¿En serio quieres oír todo lo que te quiero decir?

Sasuke asintió.

-Esta bien. Eres un ser detestable, si tan solo hubieses visto como Naruto y yo entrenamos por traerte de vuelta y que fue lo que hiciste cuando después de tanto tiempo te vimos: Intentaste matarnos. Sasuke, Éramos un equipo, el equipo siete y cuando yo te ofrecí mi ayuda para derrotar a tu hermano la rechazaste y cuando Naruto intento ayudarte lo rechazaste como si el tiempo que pasamos juntos no hubiese sido importante para ti. Sabes que es lo que mas me duele, el echo de que olvidaras los momentos que juntos los tres luchamos para cuidarnos mutuamente. Las alegría, las tristezas que juntos enfrentamos, a pesar de todo siempre contábamos con tu fingida frialdad, con la picardía de Naruto y con mi inteligencia, siempre estuvimos allí para tu y tu nos dejaste por una maldita venganza. Una venganza que te ha dejado más vacío que antes, ahora ni siquiera tienes amigos y déjame decirte que me alegro mucho. Es lo que se merece una basura como tu pero no era lo que se merecía un ángel como Naruto.

-Yo no lo secuestre, yo no lo desaparecí Sakura, entiéndelo. ¿Porque me reprochas eso?

-Porque el paso la mayor parte de su tiempo alejado de mi entrenando para traerte de vuelta.

-Eso es lo que te molesta. Que por mi culpa se alejo de ti.

-Cuando te largaste tras las faldas de Orochimaru me quede muy sola y el fue mi único apoyo. Siempre a mi lado. Sin embargo lo perdí porque para traerte de vuelta tuvo que irse durante mucho tiempo. Me quede de nuevo sola pero esta vez el no estaba para consolarme.

-Y yo tampoco.

-Exacto. No soy la misma de antes, aquella niña ingenua que creía en el amor y príncipes azules. No. Yo madure, crecí. Aprendí que para obtener algo en la vida hay que luchar por ello con todas las fuerzas, hay que perder a seres que amamos y hay que ganar muchas desilusiones. Y una de mi más grande desilusión fuiste tú.

-Tu no puedes…Ni siquiera te imaginas todo lo que yo pase…Todo lo que sentí-contesto fríamente el joven-Estar alejado de gente que me quiso para irme con alguien que solo quería usarme fue, es y seguirá siendo mi mas grande error pero siempre vale la pena empezar desde cero. Y no puedo lograr eso si tú me culpas de algo que yo no hice.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si lo es, te la pasabas tratando mal a Naruto cuando éramos un equipo, ni siquiera lo mirabas y ahora me culpas porque según tu por mi se alejo de ti. Sabes lo que se siente ser culpado por algo de lo que no eres responsable- musito con rabia el pelinegro.

La kunoichi guardo silencio. Era cierto lo culpaba a el del error que ella cometió. De haberle dicho a Naruto que lo amaba nada de eso estaría ocurriendo o tal vez si pero al menos el sabría sus sentimientos. Estaba reflejando su culpa, su rabia consigo misma en Sasuke.

-No pudo compensar el tiempo que te hice sufrir, ni planeo hacerlo porque por lo visto no quieres verme ni en pintura pero al menos déjame acompañarte. No para cuidarte, simplemente ansío tanto como tu encontrar a Naruto. Y si tienes al menos una certeza de quien es y como recatarlo prometo ayudarte.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Sasuke.

-Solo quiero que confíes en mí. No podemos pasarnos la vida peleando como perros y gatos.

-Y si confió y me vuelves a defraudar.

-No lo haré. Esta vez, no.

-Si quieres que crea en ti, déjame pasar. Los guardias Ambus están a punto de recorrer este lugar en su guardia nocturna.

-Por lo que veo estas decidida.

-Nunca eh estado más segura en mi vida como ahora.

- No puedo evitar que cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir sola.

-No estoy pidiendo compañía. Déjame pasar.

-Necesitarás alguien que te proteja. Siempre has ido de misión pero de allí a caminar sin rumbo por tu cuenta lo dudo mucho.

-Ya crecí, señor ególatra puedo cuidarme sola.

-Lo se, pero déjame acompañarte-musito el pelinegro-Quiero encontrar al miembro faltante de nuestro equipo.

-No te entiendo.

-Quiero ayudarte a encontrar a Naruto. Al miembro faltante del equipo Siete.

Sakura suspiro. Estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo allí, bastaría con golpear a Sasuke y noquearlo pero con los ambus tan alerta la descubrirían de inmediato además dudaba mucho que el chico fuera presa fácil, si intentaba atacarlo se desataría una pelea que se escucharía hasta la misma Sunakagure. Al parecer la única forma de salir de Konoha sin ser descubierta era aceptando lo que Sasuke proponía. La idea de viajar con el traidor no le hacia mucha gracia pero por otro lado era lo menos que el podía hacer por encontrar a Naruto.

-Esta bien. Vámonos-la muchacha emitió un bufido de desagrado.

Sasuke tomo una maleta previamente preparada escondida detrás de un árbol y se la coloco en la espalda.

-¿Como sabias que te dejaría acompañarme?-observo indignada la pelirrosa.

-Al parecer no has cambiado tanto como dijiste-sonrió irónico el muchacho y empezó a caminar.

-Esto va a ser un infierno-suspiro Sakura observando al cielo.

Rápidamente se escabulleron hacia el bosque dejando en la rama de un árbol una kunai con la banda de Sasuke y la mascara Ambu de Sakura. Ahora se habían convertido en dos ninjas errantes en busca de un amigo. Blanco fácil de un ser perverso que los necesitaba para el ultimo paso de su plan fatal y única esperanza de un muchacho que luchaba contadas su fuerzas para recobrar su memoria.

El viaje no seria nada fácil, Sasuke continuaba siendo casi el mismo de antes con algunas variaciones, ahora era mas odioso y Sakura por otra parte no permitiría que el la humillara mas…

¿Qué ocurrirá en esta nueva aventura emprendida?

¿Lograran Sasuke y Sakura llevarse bien por lo menos por un minuto?

¿Naruto olvidara para siempre a Sakura?

¿Jara encontrará a Nillh?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos, de seguro se estarán preguntando porque rayos me demore tanto en subir este capitulo…Lo lamento, la verdad los exámenes de mi instituto me sorprendieron, no me fue tan bien que digamos pero hay le hago la lucha.

Les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste, me nació en un momento de inspiración…por fa no olviden dejarme muchos reviews y MIL GRACIAS POR HABERME ECHO LLEGAR AL REVIEW NUMERO 100…

Gracias a todos los que me han leído…

De verdad son unos buenos amigos y amigas…

Si quieren dejarme sugerencias, comentarios, lanzarme bolas de papel o mandarme al demonio no olviden dar clic en la pestaña de subir reviews…

Prometo no tardarme con el próximo cap…

Hasta la vista…


	15. La buena, el malo y el pervertido

**14. La buena, el malo y el pervertido. ****Ahora somos tres.**

La inmensa extensión de arena y las repentinas ráfagas de viento vislumbrándose en el horizonte mantuvieron momentáneamente entretenido a cierto chico que rezagado con dicho paisaje permanecía de pie en su balcón. Varios pequeños lo saludaron desde las calles como si de una celebridad se tratara y por que no, desde que se había convertido en Kazekage de la aldea todos parecían apreciarlo mucho. Nada en comparación con lo que había vivido cuando era pequeño. El desprecio y el miedo reflejado en el rostro de cualquiera que intentara acercársele era difícil de olvidar, esa había sido la razón por la que se volvió un ser amargado, lleno de odio a los demás no obstante todo cambio cuando conoció a Naruto y a sus amigos, la compresión y la amistad que ellos le brindaron, hicieron mella en su duro corazón atravesando la coraza que había formado con los años e instalándose allí. De no ser por ese suceso, de seguro el seguiría siendo el terror de la Arena y un asesino a sangre fría. Sin embargo aunque ya tenia con quien o mejor dicho con quienes contar no faltaban los días en los no podía evitar recordar los sucesos pasados cuando era pequeño, obviamente esos son recuerdos que marcan la vida y la soledad que día a día lo perseguía evitando que el amor y la amistad florecieran en su corazón estaba bien enterrada en su alma. Los sentimientos de tristeza al ver a otros disfrutar de una vida tranquila aparecían en medio de sus tantos recuerdos infantiles. El destino lo había convertido en un jinchuriki cuando era muy pequeño al igual que a su rubio amigo pero a diferencia de este él enfrento esta desgracia llenándose de rencor y malos pensamientos, evitando apreciar con el tiempo todo lo valioso que lo rodeaba incluido sus hermanos y amigos.

El joven saludo con su maño derecha a los niños borrando de su mente esos tortuosos recuerdos. Ya no estaba solo y debía pensar en todos aquellos que ahora lo necesitaban y dependían de el. Para que hacer hincapié en el pasado, era hora de vivir el presente y de preparase para el futuro. Un presente lleno de guerras y muertes innecesarias para mantener a salvo el futuro que seria el objetivo de todas las aldeas.

**Flash Back**

-¡¡¡Hermano!!!! Vi desde la calle que un mensaje de la Hoja se dirigía hacia acá. ¿Que dice? ¿Como están Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sai, y Hinata? ¿Llegaron a salvo? ¿Han sufrido otro ataque?

-Espera Kankuro. Ni siquiera abro la carta y ya quieres que te responda. ¿Y Temari?

-Revisando los informes de los Ambu. Me dijo que le contara después. Y que esperas para abrir la carta, Gaara. La curiosidad me intriga.

El nombrado sonrió. Definitivamente a su hermano no había como negarle nada. Asegurándose que se encontraban solos el chico procedió a leer en voz alta la misiva.

"_Mi muy respetable Kazekage de la Arena, es mi menester informarle que los Ambus han llegado a salvo, claro que en el camino tuvieron ciertos problemas con nuestro enemigo principal pero ninguno de cuidado. Dado el peligro que enfrentamos debo ponerlo al tanto de dos cosas importantes: la primera se descubrió que Naruto Uzumaki en realidad no esta muerto todo fue una treta hurgada por la organización de Akatsuki quien sabe con que fines y la segunda todas las aldeas ocultas estamos en alerta roja. Cualquier movimiento que se vea se le será informado con el único fin de cuidarnos una a la otra. Sin duda este momento es cuando mas necesitamos de la unidad, recuerde que la unión hace la fuerza. Poder que necesitamos para conseguir nuestro objetivo principal: preservar el futuro de un escenario infernal. Ruego tenga mucho cuidado con los impostores, Konoha fue victima de uno, dado la información de mis Ambus. Así que ninguna Aldea queda absuelta, Akatsuki esta desesperado por conseguir el triunfo y hará lo que sea para obtener información que lo ayude. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Att: Tsunade, Hokage de Konoha"_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Era cierto, no era momento de confiarse. Debía permanecer alerta. Ciertamente no podía descuidar ni un solo acontecimiento que ocurriera allí por el bienestar de la Aldea. En los únicos que podría confiar era en sus hermanos, ellos jamás lo engañarían. Además rogaba internamente que la Hoja encontrara pronto a Naruto. El siempre lucharía por defender su aldea del mal y si se unían como decía dicha carta lograrían al fin desaparecer para siempre a la organización que tanto sufrimiento haba traído los últimos años. Al menos tenía una esperanza a la cual aferrarse.

Unos secos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que la persona a quien había mandado llamar acababa de llegar. Con lentitud el chico se tomo su tiempo, sentándose en el sillón y cruzando las manos sobre su mesa, ordeno que el recién llegado entrara. Un hombre alto de cabello azulado y ojos negros ingreso al despacho, sentándose inmediatamente en una de las sillas frente al Kazekage.

-Mando a llamar.

-Así es-asintió el pelirrojo y dando un profundo suspiro continuo-Escúchame Iyomi. Acepte que te quedaras en esta aldea a cambio de tus servicios como ninja exiliado de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Sin embargo debo confesar que desde que llegaste no he confiado en ti.

El peliazul permaneció impasible ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Por dos únicas razones-continuó el ojiverde-En primer lugar no puedo darle mi confianza a alguien que fue capaz de abandonar su propia aldea por razones que hasta hoy desconozco y en segunda porque por mas que busqué no encontré datos que validaran lo que nos contaste el día que llegaste aquí. Sin embargo tu comportamiento durante los últimos enfrentamientos contra Akatsuki me ha hecho tomar una decisión.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto fríamente el muchacho.

-Si bien tengo razones de sobra para no confiar en ti y sacarte de aquí cuanto antes, entiendo que al ser un exiliado de otra aldea no hayas dicho toda la verdad sobre ti y también comprendo que como tu dijiste haber vagado durante este tiempo de lugar en lugar como una persona común sin oficio ni beneficio hasta que decidiste vengar la muerte de tu familia aliándote a nosotros contra Akatsuki…

-¿El punto es?-se impaciento el ojinegro.

-El punto es que en estos momentos de guerra es mejor tener amigos que enemigos y dado que nos has demostrado tu lealtad, te doy la bienvenida formal a esta aldea. Tu periodo de prueba ha terminado, Iyomi. Eres un Ambu de Sunakagure.

Una amplia sonrisa adorno el rostro del joven.

-Tenga por seguro que no se arrepentirá.

-Espero no hacerlo. Repórtate con el escuadrón de Ambus 6.

-Hasta el momento trabaje solo, ¿quiere decir que al fin podré integrarme a un escuadrón?

-Claro. La mejor forma de vencer al enemigo es unidos. Ellos te dirán todo lo que quieras saber. Solo pregunta.

-Muchas Gracias.

-Puedes retirarte Iyomi.

El muchacho se levanto de su asiento y con una ligera reverencia salio del despacho satisfecho.

_Primer objetivo: Obtener la confianza de Gaara y pertenecer a un escuadrón… Logrado._

"_Espero haber echo lo correcto-_pensó el pelirrojo_."_

Una joven de cabello rubio entro a la oficina de golpe, algo incrédula por lo que acababa de ver o mejor dicho por quien acaba de ver.

-¿No me digas que lo mantuviste aquí, Gaara?-pregunto la muchacha.

-Hola Temari. Era necesario.

-¿Estas loco? Sabes muy bien que ese muchacho literalmente no existe. Pedimos información a la Niebla y nos confirmaron que el jamás vivió allí.

-Pudo haberse cambiado de nombre.

-Razón más que suficiente para desconfiar de él ¿no crees?

-Desde que llego nos ha demostrado su lealtad.

-El echo de que misteriosamente dos asesinos de akatsuki atacaron después de su llegada y el los matara para defender la aldea ¿no te indican que aquí pasa algo raro? Te apuesto que ese no es mas que un mentiroso. No entiendo como lo dejaste aquí.

-Se lo que hago hermana.

-Si supieras lo que haces me hubieses echo caso y lo hubieses despedido de aquí. Que no entiendes que representa un peligro para nosotros ¿Que tal si es un informante o espía de Akatsuki? En estos tiempos no podemos confiar ni en nuestra propia sombra.

-Toda mentira cae por su propio peso y si lo que dices es cierto, pues el tarde o temprano caerá.

-Claro más tarde que temprano. Ya cuando haya pasado suficiente información a esos malditos asesinos.

-Es por eso que lo puse en un escuadrón algo especial.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Veras no soy nada tonto y si es evidente que el esconde algo, para ti. Mucho más lo es para mí. El escuadrón al que pertenece le dará la información que solo yo quiero que sepa.

-No te entiendo Gaara.

-Descuida Temari. Solo te pido que confíes en mí. Vamos ¿Cuándo te defraude?

-Pues para tu buena suerte hasta ahora no lo has hecho.

-Lo ves.

-Es que ahora no solo el destino de tus amigos y familia depende de las decisiones que tomes sino también la vida de todas las personas que habitan esta aldea.

-Eso lo se, jamás permitiría que algo malo le ocurra a Sunakagure y si en mis manos esta evitarlo ten por seguro que lo haré.

-Si lo se pero…

-Pero nada. Akatsuki cree que soy un ingenuo y tonto y esa idea que tiene de mi los llevara a enredarse en su propia telaraña.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-La tengo. Ahora vamos a desayunar que esta conversación me ha abierto el apetito.

La rubia sonrió y alegremente salio con su hermano del despacho. Todos esos años y las experiencias vividas le habían enseñado algo. No desconfiar de los descabellados planes de Gaara.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Señor…

-Señora…

-Oiga joven…

-Ustedes los que me están ignorando…No se hagan los desentendidos…Quiero hablar con ustedes…

-Señorita…

Una enorme aldea era victima de los inocentes ataques de una niña que acorralaba a todo adulto que pasaba frente a ella llenándolo de preguntas que ninguno lograba entender. Todos los aldeanos habían conjeturado que la pequeña se había vuelto loca desde que la vieron hablar sola en plena plaza pública con un amigo invisible. Sin embargo por compasión la dejaron comer y dormir en sus casas, cuidando y velando por el bienestar de aquella misteriosa personita que hace dos días acababa de llegar a dicho lugar: cansada, hambrienta, con andrajos y echa toda una pena.

Después de recorrer una larga distancia a pie, Jara quien se encontraba escapando de las manos de Akatsuki al fin había llegado a ese lugar. A ciencia cierta no sabia donde se encontraba pero era un buen lugar para empezar a buscar a quien la ayudaría a rescatar a Kotaro. Ni corta ni perezosa había empezado a preguntar por el chico que el kiuby describía sin obtener resultado alguno, solo la risa de unos y la lastima de otros. Eso estaba empezando a cansarla pero al menos tenía un lado positivo. Si necesitaba dormir o comer bastaba con poner una carita de perrito a medio morir y tocar la puerta de cualquier residente.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo mocosa?-pregunto una voz molesta.

-¿Cuando te he defraudado?-interrogo la ojimiel.

-Veamos… ¿Como cuatro veces?-ironizo el demonio-¿Como se te ocurre ir preguntando por Nilh de persona en persona? ¿Que no ves que alguien en esta aldea puede descubrirnos y atraparnos? Los asesinos de Akatsuki pueden estar buscándonos y nadie va a dudar en reconocerte cuando pregunten por ti.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque con las preguntitas que llevas haciendo desde que llegamos has llamado la atención de todos aquí.

-¡Que exagerado! Siempre y cuando no te escuchen hablar. Todo estará bien.

-¿Que tiene de raro que hable?

-O nada. Es muy normal ver a un collar parlante soltando insultos contra una indefensa niña.

-Eres más insoportable que Naruto y Kotaro juntos ¿sabes?

-Favor que me haces. Bueno será mejor que pregunte a aquellos ninjas que van por allí.

-¡Detente chiquilla! El chiste es pasar desapercibidos. Además son ninjas lo mas seguro es que te manden a encerrar por loca o peor aun por espía o algo así. Mejor vamos a ese pequeño parque que se ve a lo lejos y pensemos otra manera de encontrar a Nillh.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que si seguimos con tu pequeño plan voy terminar por volverme viejo y loco.

-¡No seas dramático! Solo faltan algunas personas por interrogar y nos vamos a otra aldea.

-¿Algunas? Tienes idea de cuantas familias hay aquí.

-No se como 10.

-Jara, es la Aldea Oculta de la Nube. Hay más de 1000 personas aquí. De las cuales desde que llegamos has interrogado a unas 100.

-Lo ves, solo me faltan…-la pequeña empezó a sumar con los dedos-…900

-Si claro. Mejor ve preparando las flores para visitar a Kotaro en su tumba porque si sigues así no vamos a acabar nunca y jamás lo podremos rescatar.

-Esta bien don sabelotodo. ¿Que otra opción tenemos?

-Hacer lo que desde un principio te dije: dirigirnos a Konoha la aldea natal de mi ex portador. Aunque no puedo asegurarte que el este allí al menos podemos obtener información más certera.

-De acuerdo y ¿para que lado esta esa aldea?

El demonio pareció meditarlo un momento.

Era más que claro que cuando estaba en su forma natural se había dedicado a destruir a diestra y siniestra varias aldeas pero jamás se había detenido a pensar en su ubicación actual. Para el eran simplemente lugares que la bazofia humana usaba para vivir.

Después de pensarlo un rato una idea llego a su cerebro.

-Pues eso es lo que deberías estar preguntando-rugió el kiuby.

-Eh ¿me hablabas?-pregunto la niña recogiendo inocentemente flores del césped que crecía en aquel lugar.

-¡¡¡¡Ponme atención cuando te hable mocosa del demonio!!!!

-Un momentito señor demonio vámonos tratando con mas respeto ¿esta bien?

-De acuerdo-suspiro peligrosamente tranquilo -Te decía que deberías preguntarle a los moradores de aquí hacia donde queda la aldea de Konoha.

-Y como tú dijiste hace rato ¿no seria algo peligroso?

-Has preguntado a 100 personas por Naruto y se te ocurre pensar en el peligro ahora.

-Corrección, a mi no se me ocurrió pensar en eso tu me hiciste caer en cuenta de ello.

- Entonces ¡¡¡ ¿se te ocurre una mejor forma de averiguar que camino tomar?!!!

-Pues si. Escabullirnos en una biblioteca y recolectar información.

-Ya hablas como toda una ninja. Al fin se te abrió el cerebro. Púes vámonos Kotaro y Naruto no pueden esperar más.

-Solo hay un pequeño problemita.

-¿Cuál?

-No se donde esta la biblioteca de este lugar.

-¡¡¡Que!!!! pero si lo llevas recorriendo completito desde que llegamos.

-Claro que no, solo conozco las casas donde me han dado posada. Además como tú dijiste esta es una aldea grande.

-Esto va a ser eterno…

-No te preocupes se me ocurrió otra idea.

-¡¡¡¡Y ahora que!!!!

-Pues preguntar…

-De nuevo-suspiro cansado el demonio.

-Si me dejas terminar…-musito enojada la muchacha-Preguntar por donde queda la biblioteca de esta aldea.

-No es mala idea.

La pequeña asintió y acercándose a una mujer que pasaba por allí descubrió que dicho sitio se encontraba mucho mas cerca de lo que creía. Presurosos y con la esperanza de encontrar al menos una seña de donde se encontraba Konoha, niña y kiuby se dirigieron al edificio que les proporcionaría la información que buscaban. O eso era lo que pensaban.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los árboles se mecían lentamente al compás del tibio viento mañanero. El sol alumbraba con sus rayos el bosque entero. Los animalillos despertaban y juguetones correteaban por la hierba. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, nada rompía el silencio, nada a excepción de dos personas que pasaron saltando de rama en rama a una gran velocidad. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso desde que habían decidido salir de su aldea. Nadie decía nada porque ninguno parecía ser el momento adecuado para hablar.

En un principio el chico había sugerido dirigirse a la aldea mas cercana para preguntar por información pero la kunoichi abriendo un misterioso cuaderno y leyendo unas cuantas líneas se dirigió en dirección contraria a la que sugería Sasuke, buscando quien sabe que. Si antes él secretamente admiraba a Sakura por su fortaleza al huir de su tan querida Konoha para buscar a Naruto ahora la creía loca por haber escapado dejándose llevar por un cuaderno inútil al que consideraba pista.

Cuando Sasuke intento siquiera ver lo que las hojas de dicho diario decían descubrió que estaban en blanco, completamente vacías. Lo que lo enfureció de sobremanera. ¿Que estaban siguiendo ahora? ¿Letras en blanco? ¿Personas invisibles? Definitivamente eso era ilógico y cuando se lo hizo saber a su amiga lo único que obtuvo de ella fue silencio. Ella no estaba pidiendo su opinión, solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

Llevaban horas rodeando lo que era toda Konoha claro a gran distancia de la misma buscando una piedra según las únicas palabras que la pelirrosa había dirigido antes de empezar con el jueguito del silencio...

Ya cansados descendieron al suelo, sentándose en el suave césped separados prudentemente uno del otro para no ocasionar otra pelea.

Habían viajado durante toda la noche sin descansar ni un solo instante para no ser descubiertos y atrapados. En ese momento eran considerados ya unos traidores por haber escapado de su lugar natal sin permiso de nadie. Sin embargo si encontraban a Naruto tenían una mínima posibilidad de regresar sin ser juzgados arduamente dado que en esta vez ninguno de los dos había seguido a un loco maniático de las serpientes como años atrás lo hizo Sasuke.

Era claro que si querían regresar a Konoha debían encontrar a Naruto de lo contrario su regreso se veía muy lejano aun.

La pelirrosa saco de su mochila un pequeño cuaderno de pasta rosa, regalo de su madre por su cumpleaños. En aquel feliz día, todos la habían felicitado. Quince años. Significaba que la muchacha había cumplido la madurez necesaria para enfrentar los caminos de la vida. Al ver el regalo de su madre la muchacha no pensó que lo utilizaría, la verdad la chica fantasiosa que escribía o soñaba con cuentos de hadas había desaparecido la noche en que Sasuke se fue por lo cual no creía ni tener tiempo ni paciencia para contar sus vivencias pero después de lo que había visto del diario de Naruto decidió intentar hacer lo mismo. Impregnar su chackra en él para que de alguna forma este cuaderno registrara sus pensamientos y se escribiese automáticamente. Con calma la muchacha empezó a concentrar parte de su chackra en el cuaderno rosa lo que llano la atención al pelinegro.

-¿Se puede saber ahora que estas haciendo?-interrogo el Uchiha.

-…-

-¡Sakura, te estoy hablando! ¿Que acaso no piensas responderme?

-…-

-No me digas que estas haciendo una nueva arma.

-…-

-Pues con un cuaderno no vas a lograr nada a menos que aparezca el enemigo y te pares frente a el a leerle lo que has escrito.

-…-el rostro de Sakura se estaba poniendo rojo de la rabia. Con el chico parloteando no lograba la concertación necesaria.

-Sabes jamás creí que esto pasaría…

-…-

-Nunca creí que los dos nuevamente estaríamos juntos. Claro en busca de Naruto. Pensaba que el día que me aleje de la aldea no volvería a verlos más o por lo menos a realizar misiones con ustedes.

-…-

-La aldea no ha cambiado en gran cosa, todo sigue casi igual claro a excepción de la apariencia externa de los chicos y chicas. Los años no pasan en vano.

-…-

-Jamás creí que…bueno…que tú crecerías y te pondrías tan…

-¡¡¡Sabes que!!!-grito la chica-Ya escuche suficiente. ¡Vámonos!

-Ves que logre que hablaras. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Te detesto.

Después de esto la joven se incorporó, guardo su cuaderno rosa, tomo su mochila y salto al árbol mas cercano. Nuevamente empezó la búsqueda de dicha piedra, por las pocas palabras que Sasuke había entendido: en ese lugar había pasado ni se que cosa con el rubio. Lo que no lograba comprender era como toda esa información había salido de las hojas en blanco de ese misterioso diario que su amiga protegía más que a su vida.

-¡¡Maldición no hay nada igual a lo que describe Naruto!!

-¿Al fin vas a dejar de seguir ese bendito cuaderno y regresaras a la aldea o por lo menos escucharas mis ideas?-pregunto irónicamente el pelinegro.

-… ¿Será que me equivoque? … Quizá es una piedra de entre miles escondida quien sabe donde… ¿Será que mis corazonadas fallaron? ¿Será que esa piedra no estaba cercana a Konoha? Pero el diario relata claramente lo que ocurrió esa noche... Entonces en esa noche no pudieron haber ido mas lejos de lo que yo he ido desde ayer…

-¿Nuevamente vas a ignorarme, eh? Bien, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarme Sakura.

-Según el diario debo encontrar una piedra del tamaño de Naruto. Es en donde lo despojaron de su cuerpo-susurro la muchacha para si misma.

-¡¡¡Hola!!!! ¡¡¡Estoy aquí!!! Con ignorarme no lograras que desaparezca.

-Entonces. ¿Debo alejarme un poco mas de la aldea? Puede que su velocidad haya sido más grande o quizás más lenta. Talvez ya me pase de ese lugar. O quizás ese lugar no este aquí. ¡¡¿¿Que hago??!! Estoy segura que con tan pocas personas no debieron ir muy lejos. Debió ser un lugar prudentemente escondido pero algo cercano a Konoha. ¿Dónde? Ya recorrí lo que ellos pudieron haber avanzado en una noche y aun no encuentro nada.

-De seguro a esta hora ya todos saben de nuestra desaparición., Sakura.

-Será mejor que continué buscando...No me daré por vencida…Si algo aprendí de Tsunade fue a creer en mi razonamiento y por lo tanto en mis conclusiones.

-En pocos momentos tendrás a toda la guardia Ambu sobre nosotros. Si insistes con la idea de buscar a Naruto guiada por un cuaderno te apoyo pero por el momento será mejor ocultarnos si no quieres ser arrastrada de vuelta a Konoha.

-Ahora iré más hacia el norte ¿o tal vez al sur?…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Me escuchaste???!!!!

-Si, será lo mejor. De seguro encontrare algo en esa dirección.

-Te estoy hablando…

-¡¡¡Uy!!! Creo que escuchó un molesto zumbido-Sakura guardo silencio por un momento- ¡Bah! Estoy segura que no se trata de nada importante.

-¡¡¡¡Esta bien como quieras si por tus caprichos pierdes la oportunidad de encontrar a Naruto será tu problema!!!!

La muchacha se detuvo en seco sobre la rama de un árbol. Pareció meditar lo que el chico acababa de decir. Era cierto se estaba comportando de forma muy infantil pero con un ególatra cerca suyo era lo menos que podía hacer. Sin embargo esa era una misión de búsqueda, no era ningún juego. De su éxito dependía el destino de muchas personas y eso ella lo tenia bien claro. No era momento para pelear.

-De acuerdo. Si crees que tarde o temprano la guardia de la Hoja nos atrapara pues dime ¿cual es tu gran idea?

-Escondernos.

-¿En donde? Estamos en un inmenso bosque por si lo has olvidado.

-No, no lo he olvidado; pero recuerda que una vez cuando era más pequeño yo recorrí este trecho para alejarme de Konoha.

-Recordarme ese acontecimiento en este momento no es tan buena idea. ¡Créemelo!

-Lo se pero es necesario. Conozco estos lugares, con Hebi solíamos realizar ciertas inspecciones cuando creíamos que Itachi iba a atacar Konoha. Se donde podemos escondernos.

-A si. ¿Dónde?

-Pues a unos dos kilómetros hay una pequeña cascada, detrás de ella hay una cueva…

-Muy Frío. Aunque ideal para ti debo admitir.

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Que graciosa! Entonces a la misma distancia al noreste hay una especie de acantilado en donde pegada a las rocas hay una abertura del tamaño de dos personas que nos mantendrá a salvo por un momento.

-Muy peligroso y ni loca me acerco a menos de dos metros tuyo.

-Entonces…-bufo molesto el chico cansado de la actitud de la joven-…Hay un río cerca… que tal si te metes y permaneces en el fondo tres o cuatro días.

-¡¿Me estas amenazando?!

-¡No! Tómalo como quieras pero me esta hartando tu actitud. Te ofrezco soluciones y a ti nada te parece bien.

-Es porque nada de lo que me has dicho nos conviene. Según tú los ninjas de Konoha ya nos están buscando entonces lo mejor a estas alturas es buscar un lugar cercano. ¿No te parece?

-Por supuesto doña "sigo a un cuadernito con hojas en blanco" y donde quiere que nos escondamos. En la madriguera de un conejo. En el hueco de un árbol, detrás de una hojita o mejor tras esa extraña piedra mancha de sangre de allí abajo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!!!-grito la pelirrosa y presurosa observo el lugar que Sasuke señalaba.

Una inmensa piedra se elevaba sobre una pequeña loma en aquel lugar, los árboles parecían custodiarla y una especie de chackra la protegía. Sakura avanzo presurosa atravesando ese campo de fuerza y tocando la piedra con sus manos. Sasuke se acerco algo indeciso, sentía algo familiar en la energía que se sentía allí pero las trampas en las que había caído innumerables veces a lo largo de su vida lo ponían sobre alerta. Al ver como la pelirrosa entraba campantemente y tocaba la piedra, el chico hizo lo mismo. Sintiendo de inmediato una inmensa paz que solo experimento cuando entrenaba con Naruto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Que significaba aquello? ¿Acaso la pista de Sakura había sido en realidad efectiva? No el no podía demostrarle que el se había equivocado así que ignorando las sensaciones que tenia empezó a hablar irónicamente como últimamente acostumbraba a hacer.

-¡Uy una piedra manchada con sangre! ¡Que interesante! ¿Podemos irnos a buscar verdaderas pistas de donde puede estar Naruto, ahora?

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca? y ver esto-indico la joven.

Sasuke observó lo que señalaba la kunoichi, un poco de cabellos rubios algo escondidos entre las grietas de la piedra yacían recostados esperando que alguien los descubriera. No parecían haber sido tocados desde que su dueño los dejara allí demostrando a los muchachos que iban por buen camino

-Esto es el cabello de Naruto-asintió Sasuke pero de inmediato continúa con su arrogancia-¡Genial! Ahora tenemos su cabello pero hasta ahora nada de su paradero. ¡¡¡Bravo!!! Algo más que añadir al baúl de cosas mal echas por Sakura Haruno.

-¡¡ ¿De verdad que no se como acepté que vinieras?!!

-Porque temías que te acusara. Sin embargo gracias a que estoy aquí podemos largarnos y buscar en otros lugares verdaderas pistas del paradero del idiota.

-En primera no lo llames idiota porque el único idiota que veo aquí eres tu y en segunda ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Entrar a la aldea más cercana y decir señora, señor ha visto a un chico rubio de ojos azules, memoria perdida y que trabaja para akatsuki?

-Y dale la burra al trigo. ¿Sigues insistiendo que ese akatsuki que nos ataco y Naruto son la misma persona?

-No insisto, estoy segura.

-Muy bien, ya encontramos lo que buscabas. La dichosa piedra, ahora dime "señorita seguridad", ¿a donde vamos?

La ojijade guardo silencio. Era cierto, ya había encontrado la piedra de la que Naruto se refería en el diario, el cabello era clara señal de que el había estado allí pero ahora ¿a donde debían irse? Sasuke esperaba impaciente la respuesta. Decidida abrió su mochila y saco el pequeño objeto que en primer lugar los había guiado hasta aquel lugar, en busca de alguna respuesta sin embargo no encontró nada. ¿Como decirle al arrogante de Sasuke, que de allí no sabia a donde ir? ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Ir de aldea en aldea buscando a Nillh? No era tan mala idea lo malo estaba en que si Akatsuki los encontraba: o los mataba o peor aun les hacia lo mismo que a Naruto lo cual de ninguna manera podían permitir. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que el cabello y la sangre embarrada en la piedra eran de su querido ojiazul. Había llegado a algo pero ¿a que? ¿Para que quería el diario que encontrara ese lugar?

Confundida e ignorando a Sasuke, la joven se arrodillo frente a la piedra absorbiendo con su piel toda esa aura que sin dudarlo era parte de la esencia de Naruto. Inconscientemente colocó el diario sobre la piedra que inmediatamente empezó a brillar dejando casi ciegos a Sakura y a Sasuke. Todo el chackra suspendido sobre la piedra se reunió sobre el cuaderno penetrando certeramente en este. De inmediato el brillo ceso, la muchacha tomo el diario y lo abrió en la última hoja que ahora para su sorpresa tenia escrita unas extrañas letras en sangre. Sakura decidió leerlas después. No estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido pero algo en ella le decía que es ya no era un lugar seguro para estar.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Que demonios fue eso???!!!!-interrogo sorprendido el Uchiha.

-Algo que tú jamás comprenderías-sonrió la chica guardando el diario de Naruto de nuevo en su mochila.

-Espero que me lo expliques pronto pero por ahora vámonos, por si no te has dado cuenta varios ninjas de la hoja vienen en esta dirección.

-¡¡Rayos!! ¿Como nos encontraron tan rápido?

-Quizás porque no es de noche y porque no se pasaron a tientas buscado cierta piedra.

-No descansa ni un minuto, eh. Mejor, vamos. No quiero discutir

-Pero no quieres quedarte más tiempo examinado este hermoso lugar-ironizo Sasuke.

- Hazlo si quieres regresar a Konoha. Yo por mi parte prefiero evitar enfrentamientos con los que fueron mis compañeros,

-¡Que graciosa! En un principio no estaría aquí….

-No estarías aquí si no fuera porque me obligaste a traerte ahora decide: te quedas o te vas.

-Como si fuera a decir que me quedo-ironizó el muchacho y asegurando su maleta, se alejo del lugar junto con la chica.

"_Estoy segura que en el diario acaba de aparecer otra pista para encontrar a Naruto-_pensó la muchacha mientras se alejaba definitivamente de Konoha para ponerse a salvo de sus buscadores_-Espera un poco mas. Te vamos a encontrar"_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡¡¡Quiero a mi hija de vuelta!!! ¿Entienden?-gritaba histérica una madre a unos guardias Ambus que nada tenían que ver con el asunto.

-Tranquilízate, amor. Ahora solo podemos esperar a que los que la están buscando regresen. Vamos a casa. Debes descansar-calmo un hombre sujetando a la señora por los hombros.

-¡¡¡No quiero descansar, quiero a Sakura de vuelta!!!

-Y ¿crees que yo no?… Es mi hija también pero pareces que lo has olvidado…

-No es cierto…Tu no entiendes como me siento… mi indefenso botón de cerezo esta allá afuera con un ex traidor de la aldea y con los asesinos de Akatsuki acechando…No puedo evitar preocuparme por su bienestar…Es mi bebe después de todo…

-Sabes ese quizás fue el motivo por el que se alejo-razono el hombre soltando a su mujer- Siempre la hemos tratado como una niña.

-Tenga la edad que tenga para mi siempre será mi niña.

-Lo se pero es hora de comprender que ella ya creció y que una decisión.

-¿Cuál decisión? ¿La de una muchachita caprichosa e inconsciente? ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? ¿Cómo nos pudo abandonar en estos momentos donde debemos permanecer unidos? Es una irresponsable, insensible…

-Basta ya, sabes muy bien que las cosas no son así. Ella estaba sufriendo mucho con la muerte de su amigo, y por más que intentábamos apoyarla ella no se dejaba ayudar. Solo hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba.

-Tal y como se lo decíamos nosotros cuando tenia 5 años-sollozo la mujer- "Debes seguir a tu corazón"

-Así es. Aunque nos cueste admitirlo nuestra pequeña Sakura maduro, a tal grado que a pesar del dolor que debió de haber sentido abandonarnos busco su propio camino ninja.

-Me siento tan mal. Si le pasa algo. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

-No la subestimemos. Ambos sabemos que se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

-Es cierto. Mi pequeña se ha vuelto una de las armas más valiosas de Konoha y estoy muy orgullosa por ello.

-Entonces confiemos en Sakura. Ella va a regresar sana y salva. Y mejor aun cumplirá el objetivo que se impuso al salir de Konoha.

-Solo espero que ese objetivo no le cueste la vida.

-No pienses en eso. Vamos, necesitas descansar-tras decir esto el hombre se llevo a su esposa a casa.

A las tres de la madrugada los padres de Sakura habían enterado a toda Konoha que su hija se había marchado y después de indagar en todo el lugar, se descubrió que no se había ido sola sino con Sasuke. Muchos aldeanos que hasta esa hora habían estado en el quinto sueño despertaron tras los gritos desesperados de la madre de la kunoichi, así supieron que Sasuke se había ido, que Sakura se había ido y nadie sabía a donde. Algunos empezaron a lanzar conjeturas algo descabelladlas, otros pensaban en silencio como esos dos pudieron hacer algo así y otros mas razonables llegaron a la conclusión de que ahora si, la Aldea estaba completamente desprotegida instalando el pánico en la Hoja.

-¡¡¡Que romántico los dos se marcharon para vivir su sueño de amor!!!-opinaba una muchacha enamoradiza.

-El Uchiha la secuestro-susurro un hombre de 52 años.

-Se fueron a buscar a su ex compañero-opino otro mas cuerdo.

-¡¡¡¡Era una trampa!!!! Estoy seguro que la aldea será atacada. Lo sabía. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sasuke Uchiha nos tenido una trampa!!!!!!-grito un joven paranoico.

-Oigan si los dos protectores más fuetes de Konoha se fueron… ¿quien podrá defendernos?

-Yo…No se…Es cierto…¡¡¡Estamos perdidos!!!

Los habitantes de Konoha pensaban que en cualquier momento serian atacados por lo que asustados se encerraron en sus casas, algunos creían que la guardia de Ambus los protegería sin embargo todos sabían muy bien el poder que tenían los estudiantes de los sannin de Konoha y ahora que no contaban con ninguno, estaban a la deriva. Akatsuki podría acabar con ellos si se los propusiera. Nadie sabia que hacer o a que atenerse. En el despacho de la Hokage las cosas no iban mucho mejor que en las calles de la aldea. No podían entender como Sakura se había ido con quien por años considero un enemigo. Alguien indigno y traidor. Ahora ella había seguido sus mismos pasos. Opiniones acerca de la desaparición de la pelirrosa iban y venían, unas a favor, otras en contra pero todas rondando el mismo punto ¿Por qué se fue y porque con el? Ni siquiera la fuerte voz de Tsunade ni los ruegos de Shizune calmaron a los Ambus enfurecidos que discutían allí.

-¡¡¡Sakura se fue por nuestra culpa!!!!-grito Sai desaforado-No supimos darle la confianza suficiente…

-¡¡¡¡No es cierto!!!! Ella se fue porque quiso. Si quería lograr algo lo hubiésemos echo juntos ¿porque nos abandono? Y peor aun ¡¡ ¿porque se largo con ese traidor?!!-grito una enojada y resentida Ten ten.

-No debe de estar lejos… Apenas se fue anoche, sin embargo va a ser muy difícil encontrarla… Después de todo era jefe de un escuadrón ambu completo y la mejor estratega del equipo…No entiendo como nos pudo hacer esto…-musito Neji.

-En primera yo no me quedo atrás en eso de armar estrategias-interrumpió Shikamaru-Y en segunda si ella ya tenia este plan armado desde antes, nada podíamos hacer con su decisión. Aunque haya sido la mas incorrecta, egoísta e irresponsable de todas…

-Si no le hubiésemos mentido ella nos habría dicho sus planes… Estoy segura…-asintió una convencida Tsunade.

-¡¡¡Si claro!!! ¡¡¡¡Que no se dan cuenta que ella nos traiciono, nos dejos solos en esta guerra!!! Si se fue, se fue. Es momento de pensar en el bienestar de la aldea. Allá afuera hay un pandemonium por culpa de la desaparición de Sasuke y Sakura ¡¡¡¡Déjenla ir!!! Que se vaya y busque a Naruto por su cuenta ya veremos como le va a esa traidora…-grito furiosa Hinata.

-¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!! No digas eso-grito Sai.

-¡¡¡¡Tú no le grites así!!!!-defendió el ojiblanco.

-Entonces que ella no hable mal de Sakura-contesto enojado el pintor.

-No estoy hablando mal de ella. Solo digo la verdad. Si tomo una decisión ya nada podemos hacer para que recapacite. Recuerden lo que paso con Sasuke. ¡¡¡El jamás volvió hasta que quiso!!!-continuó la Hyuga.

-No mi pobre flor de cerezo, sola, abandonada, acechada, por ese perro cruel y sarnoso de Sasuke-se lamentó Lee.

-¡¡¡¡¡Oye no insultes a los pobres perros!!!!-grito Kiba.

-Hinata no compares a Sakura con Sasuke-ordeno Neji- Y tú Sai deja de echarte y echarnos la culpa.

-No entiendo porque no dejo que fuéramos a buscarla-pregunto tranquilamente Shikamaru a la rubia.

-Kakashi ya marcho con sus estudiantes pero conocen muy bien a Sakura y a Sasuke, dudo mucho que se dejen atrapar-suspiro triste la Hokage.

-¿Por que se fue? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no confió en mí, en nosotros? -se preguntaba consternado Sai.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Hay porque no nos quiere, nunca nos quiso!!!!!-grito Tenten.

-¡¡¡¡Tú cállate!!!!-respondió Sai.

-¡¡¡¡Deja a Ten Ten en paz, no te desquites con ella!!!!-ordeno Neji.

-Miren quien hablo "don serenidad" en persona, a ti nunca te ha importado nada ni nadie ¿verdad?

-¡¡¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!!!-se enfureció Neji.

Los ánimos estaban por las nubes. Ninguno se salvaba, todos estaban completamente alterados. La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar entre Neji y Sai; Hinata, Ten ten y la Hokage discutían sin cesar cada una defendiendo su punto de vista; Lee, Shikamaru y Kiba veían alejados la escena cada uno pensando por su cuenta. Las cosas empezaron a tornarse color hormiga cuando Sai intento golpear a Neji en el rostro. En el momento en el que el despacho estaba a punto de convertirse en el fiel escenario de una encarnizada batalla, un fuerte golpe propinado a una de las paredes por Shizune callo a todos. Nadie se esperaba eso. El silencio se instalo en el lugar.

-Deberían verse, parecen un grupo de animales. Su amiga se fue y lo único que se les ocurre hacer es discutir porque según ustedes los abandono. ¿Quien piensa en ella? Díganme. Antes de juzgarla pónganse en su lugar. ¿Creen que para ella fue fácil abandonar la aldea? ¿Qué no pensó en nada ni en nadie, agarro su mochila y salio de aquí? ¿Alguno de ustedes esta consciente del sufrimiento por el que paso, de la culpa por la que esta pasando al dejarnos? ¿No, verdad? ¿Que harían ustedes si saben que uno de sus compañeros más allegados y más importantes en su vida esta perdido? Admitámoslo, dudo mucho que la Hokage avanzara en la investigación de Naruto ahora que Akatsuki ronda la aldea, es mas que comprensible que ella le de prioridad a la protección de Konoha por lo que Sakura decidió actuar por su cuenta, ahora porque se fue con Sasuke no lo se. Alguno de ustedes no se ha puesto a pensar que los dos quieren recuperar a Naruto. Después de todo ellos vivieron juntos varias aventuras. Lo único que pueden hacer es esperar a que todo les salga bien. En sus manos esta la vida de Naruto y el destino de Konoha. Esperemos que lo encuentren cuanto antes y que regresen para eliminar de una vez por todas a Akatsuki pero mientras tanto debemos permanecer unidos y no peleando como perros y gatos.

Todos permanecieron callados.

-No sean egoístas, no piensen en ustedes. Piensen en ella, con todo el mundo diciéndole mentiras, por mas blancas que hayan sido ¿en quien podía confiar? Sasuke fue el único que no le mintió. Que fue honesto con ella. Sakura quizá haya tenido sus razones para llevárselo pero si verdaderamente son sus amigos: en este momento saldrán a hacer guardia en Konoha y la esperaran. Ella no es como Sasuke y tarde o temprano volverá. Estoy segura que se alejo de aquí confiando en que ustedes se encargarían de proteger la aldea ahora por favor no la defrauden, dejen de discutir y vayan a vigilar.

Los Ambus empezaron a salir cabizbajos. Era cierto estaba siendo egoístas. Solo pensaban en sus sentimientos, jamás imaginaron como se estaría sintiendo la chica en compañía de quien consideró por años su peor enemigo y lejos de su hogar. No era momento para recriminar, después de todo cuando ellos la necesitaron ella siempre estuvo allí, por más mal que la estuviera pasando Sakura jamás los abandonaba. Juzgarla a estas alturas era innecesario., todos estaban de acuerdo en algo pasase lo que pasase la chica seguirá siendo su amiga.

-Vaya Shizune. Gran discurso-felicito la rubia tras quedarse sola en su despacho con su asistente.

-Lamento haber roto la pared pero todos estaban fuera de control.

-No te preocupes. Sabias palabras. Creo que con eso los calmaste a todos.

-Excepto a usted.

-No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por ellos. Eso es todo.

-Estarán bien. Ya vera. A pesar de que no se lleven del todo bien que digamos llegado el momento los dos sabrán como protegerse.

-Espero que tengas razón. Ahora como tú dijiste debemos reforzar la protección de Konoha, estoy segura que Akatsuki se enterara muy pronto de esto y si pienso como ellos, no tardaran en tomar esta aldea.

-Pero estaremos preparados.

-Como siempre lo hemos estado-suspiro Tsunade observando una pequeña foto en la que Sakura, Naruto y Sai salían sonrientes.

Afuera Hinata caminaba junto a Neji. No sabia porque había dicho todas esas cosas, Sakura siempre se había portado muy bien con ella, entonces que le pasaba. Porque se comportaba así. A cada paso que daba se sentía mas culpable. Con amigas así para que enemigas.

-¿Dime que es lo que mas te molesta Hinata?-interrumpió el ojiblanco.

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo. Porque te expresaste así de Sakura. Ella es tu amiga al igual que la mia. Y se que la quieres mucho. Dime porque te molestaste tanto por su decisión.

-Me molesto…-contesto la ojiblanca dejando escapara un lagrima-…Que sakura se haya ido… Que haya hecho lo que yo quería hacer…

-¿Querías buscar a Naruto?

-Si…Quería encontrarlo y que por primera vez me viera a mi y no a ella.

-No has conseguido olvidarlo ¿verdad?

-No. Pero ya me resigne. Admiro a Sakura y al mismo tiempo la detesto por haber echo lo que tanto anhelaba hacer. Y además no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por juzgarla siendo mi amiga.

-Hay prima, desearía hacer algo por ti pero para mi buena suerte no puedo sentirme al igual que tu. Yo vivo para misiones y para pelear. Esos asuntos del corazón por suerte no han llegado hasta mí.

-No estés tan seguro. Tarde o temprano te enamoraras y sabrás lo que Sakura y yo sentimos por Naruto.

-Lo siento. En serio que lo siento.

-Lo se, pero eso no ayuda a que me sienta mejor.

Sin más la muchacha abrazo a Neji y empezó a sollozar fuertemente. Necesitaba desahogarse, sacar esa amargura de su corazón para estar en paz consigo misma.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡¡¡¡Basta!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Si reviso otro libro mas, voy a terminar volviéndome loca!!!!-grito Jara.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Shh!!!!!!!!!!-un grupo de muchachos la obligaron a callar.

-Si sigues así vas a lograr que nos saquen a patadas de la biblioteca-advirtió en voz baja el kiuby.

-Que quieres que haga, hemos visto más de 50 libros y hasta ahora no encuentro nada. Solo mil usos del chackra, técnicas con viento, aldeas y su diferente comercio, plantas medicinales, producción agrícola, y por si fuera poco la historia completita de este sitio. ¡¡¡¡Estoy harta, ya me canse!!!!! ¡¡¡Ya llevamos más de 3 horas aquí!!!!¡¡¡Ya me aburrí!!!!

-Tienes razón. Por más que buscamos no hemos encontrado nada sobre la ubicación de Konoha.

-Puede ser posible que esa información este en otro libro pero en esta biblioteca gigantesca revisarlos todos nos tomarían años.

-Es cierto pero no tenemos otra, a menos que se te ocurra una mejor idea.

-Si. Se me ocurrió hace rato solo que como insistías en que siguiera buscando mas libros…

-Dime que se te ocurrió y no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo, Jara.

-Esta Bien. Primero salgamos de aquí, no quiero que me vuelvan a callar.

-Y que querías: es una biblioteca.

Rápidamente la niña salio de aquel lugar y se sentó afuera en una de las gradas.

-Ahora si, dime tú idea-ordeno el demonio.

-Pues como tenemos que darnos prisa y estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí sin hacer nada pues se me ocurrió trasladarnos de aldea en aldea.

-Y ¿como piensas hacer eso si ni siquiera sabes para donde queda la próxima aldea?

-Yo no pero los comerciantes que se dirigen con sus productos a esos lugares, si.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Desde el día que llegamos observe y me percate que de aquí se transportan productos a otras regiones.

-Si Jara. A eso se le llama comercio o algo así.

-Exacto en un libro vi que la mayor parte del "comercio" lo hacen con las principales aldeas, entre ellas Konoha.

-No me gusta lo que estoy a punto de escuchar….

-Mi idea es escondernos en uno de los transportes y llegar a otra aldea, así de tanto en tanto llegaremos a la aldea de Naruto. ¿Que te parece?

-Gran idea, mocosa. Y que se supone que vas a hacer cuando nos descubran.

-¿Cómo?

-Los guardias, ninjas, llámalos como quieras: revisan los productos que entran y que salen por precaución.

-Bueno podemos trepar cuando ya el comerciante haya salido con su mercadería.

-Y a la llegada.

-A la llegada veremos que hacemos. Lo importante es viajar ¿No crees?

-Me parece que estas loquita, loquita. Pero tienes razón es la única forma de movernos siquiera a algún lugar.

-Entonces ¿lo hacemos?

-Ya que mas queda. Prefiero eso a estar en una biblioteca inútil sin hacer nada.

Cuidadosamente la niña se escabullo fuera de la aldea evitando ser vista por los guardias que custodiaban el lugar. Le daba algo de pena dejar a personas que ciertamente habían sido buenas con ella desde su llegada pero ella debía cumplir su misión, la vida de su gran amigo Kotaro dependía del éxito de esta. Escondida entre los árboles espero que algún comerciante saliera, cuando parecía que el plan no iba a funcionar ya que nadie se dignaba pasar por allí una pareja de ancianos salio con una especie de carroza llena de varios productos entre ellos armas, ollas, frutas y mas. Lentamente la pequeña trepo al transporte y rogó con todas sus fuerzas no ser descubierta.

Había emprendido un largo viaje ahora solo esperaba que eso la llevase a cumplir su objetivo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura caminaba cansinamente, el sol brillaba ardientemente en el cielo sofocándola con su calor y el viento parecía haberse quedado dormido. Debía ser el mediodía o un poco mas. Ya se encontraban sumamente alejados de Konoha y era imposible que alguien los encontrara. Sin embargo algo le preocupaba, el remordimiento de como se sentirían sus padres y sus amigos la carcomía, ¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¿Creerían que los traiciono? ¿Entenderían sus razones? De seguro no comprenderían porque se había ido con el ex traidor...Tantas veces que lo insulto, lo rechazo, y ahora estaba a su lado... Eso era indignante pero no tenia de otra. Esa decisión ella la había meditado a fondo. No era hora de arrepentirse cuando llevaban ya quien sabe cuantos kilómetros lejos de Konoha.

-Será mejor parar aquí para descansar-señalo el pelinegro al percibir el cansancio de la joven.

La ojijade observo el sitio, era un espacio verde, con una pequeño riachuelo naciente de una inmensa cascada. De seguro era el lugar que Sasuke había sugerido para esconderse. Aunque ya no era necesario hacerlo, hace rato se había percatado de que habían perdido a sus buscadores.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el chico, mientras tomaba el agua y se mojaba la cara.

-Es un bonito lugar.

-No me refiero a eso, Sakura.

-Entonces ¿a que?

-Quiero que me expliques que tiene que ver esa piedra, con el brillo de ese misterioso cuaderno.

-No lo entenderías.

-Vamos a viajar juntos Sakura, lo menos que puedes hacer es informarme de los pormenores de esta misión. Ya veré yo si te creo o no.

La pelirrosa suspiro. Era cierto no podía seguir ocultando el diario por mas tiempo. Después de todo quiéralo o no el seria su compañero y no podía ignorar algo que fuese fundamental para el cumplimiento de su objetivo. Lentamente saco el diario de su mochila y empezó a explicar como lo había encontrado, que en él estaban los pensamientos de Naruto y que solo ella podía leerlo, además las misteriosas letras en sangre que habían aparecido en el hospital y luego cuando lo acerco a la piedra.

-Todo eso me indica que este diario nos guiara a localizar a Naruto-concluyo la joven.

Sasuke permanecía pensativo, no había movido ni una pestaña solo observaba alternativamente el diario y a Sakura. Intentaba hallar algo de sentido común a lo que acababa de escuchar. El que siempre había sido razonable a sangre fría en todos los aspectos ahora le resultaba difícil creer en algo que iba mas allá de la lógica no obstante lo que paso en la piedra no había sido nada imaginario, entonces la descabellada historia de su amiga algo de cierta debía ser.

-Es decir-pregunto el Uchiha-¿que esta misión la vamos a hacer en base a un cuaderno que registra los pensamientos de Naruto y que solo tú puedes leer?

-Sabia que no me creerías-suspiro la muchacha- Siempre has sido tan cerrado.

-¿De que hablas?

-Pues desde pequeño has sido un completo caso. Nunca crees en algo que no sea real.

-Y quien te dice que lo que me has contado no es real.

-Es decir…

-Si te creo. Durante mis viajes viví varias experiencias unas desagradables y otras todo lo contrario. Lo que tú me cuentas no me sorprende nada. El chackra es una un tipo de energía interna que proviene tanto de la fuerza física del cuerpo como de la experiencia del individuo y sus usos son aun desconocidos. Te puedo contar de casos en las que mujeres que no son ninjas usan su chackra para distintas cosas diferentes a pelear.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

-Así es. Como te dije, eh visto muchas cosas extrañas. Así que lo que me cuentas no es un misterio. Ahora lo que me sorprende es que un cabeza hueca como Naruto haya logrado hacer eso.

-No te permito que lo insultes-se enojo la muchacha- Aunque debo admitir que esta técnica es muy difícil de lograr.

-Ya veo por eso hace rato estabas intentando impregnar tu chackra en ese cuaderno rosa.

-Si pero contigo hablando no lo pude lograr.

-Y dudo que lo hagas.

-Oye gracias por tu apoyo, eh-ironizo la ojijade- No necesito que me subestimes ya tus palabras no me hacen daño y si crees que esta técnica es mucho para mi pues estas muy equivocado. Fíjate que todo lo que me propongo lo logro.

-Y no lo dudo. Solo que si gastas todo tú chackra en aprender esa técnica no podrás defenderte si nos quieren atacar, quedaras muy débil.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Inconscientemente Naruto impregno su chackra en el diario, recuerda que las reservas de energía de el eran muy altas. Más de lo normal.

-Es decir que si yo lo hago. ¿Quedaría agotada?

-Eso sin olvidar el pequeño detalle de que Naruto tuvo ese diario durante varios años y el deposito todo ese tiempo su energía en el. Cosa que no podrás lograr en unos cuantos días.

-El kiuby que llevaba dentro-razono la kunoichi- le daba la fuerza necesaria y suficiente para regenerar su cuerpo, para luchar, era tan grande el poder que tenía…

-Exacto, tan grande que cuando lo atacaban el nunca se cansaba. Naruto jamás supo que al escribir en ese cuaderno dejaba parte de su chackra en el.

-Es cierto. Claro por eso en la última página dice que acababa de descubrir que el diario registra sus pensamientos.

-Lo ves. Ni siquiera el sabia lo que hacia. Sin embargo es probable que ahora que Naruto comprendió su conexión con el diario a pesar de haber sido separado de su cuerpo como dice el diario pueda registrar información mucho mas precisa.

-¿A donde quieres llegar con eso?

-A que no se que esperas para abrir el cuaderno y leer las letras que aparecieron cuando lo acercaste a la piedra.

-De acuerdo.

Lentamente la muchacha se recostó en un árbol y empezó leer la hoja mientras Sasuke se metía al río a refrescarse un poco.

"_¡Que irónico!...Tanto tiempo luchando contra Akatsuki y ahora soy uno de ellos…No puedo creerlo…Mato a sangre fría y ni siquiera pienso en lo que hago…Aunque talvez sea mejor así….Me recuerda a las veces en las que el kiuby se apodero de mi voluntad…Por cierto ¿donde estará?…Solamente se que quedo encerrado en un collar idéntico al mío…Será que lo eliminaron...¡Que va!...Akatsuki lo necesita …Y aunque no lo creas yo lo necesito, juntos lograríamos recuperar lo que nos pertenece…Otro asesinato…Doy gracias por no estar dentro de mi cuerpo en este momento…Dado que si pensara estoy seguro que jamás seria capaz de cobrar la sangre de algún ser humano… Atrapado… Noto que mi cuerpo, a pesar de funcionar como una maquina matando personas, no tiene fuerza suficiente…Parece que el maldito que me hizo esto se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle porque nuevamente me encuentro tanto física como espiritualmente en una especie de cueva... Estoy seguro que esta cerca de una aldea aledaña a Konoha pero no se a ciencia cierta cual…Allí colocan mi cuerpo inconsciente…lo sabia el experimento de la marioneta-Naruto no funcionó. …Es obvio que estoy tan conectado a mi cuerpo que si mi espíritu en si, este pierde toda su fuerza y gallardía…No mentira…Pero me alegro mucho…Ja, si creían poder manipularme tan fácilmente estaban muy equivocados…Y ¿ahora que planean? …El sujeto toma el collar en el que estoy encerrado…¿Qué quiere hacerme?...¿Liberarme acaso?…Si lo hace ten por seguro que no vivirá para contar la historia…No…Algo raro pasa…Literalmente mi estomago esta abierto ante mis ojos…El pánico me embarga…¡¡¡¡Me están encerrando en mi propio cuerpo!!!…No puede ser…Esto es mil veces peor de lo que pude imaginarme…Claro con eso le dan un alma a mi cuerpo fácilmente manipulable….Escucho campanas a lo lejos…Campanas que hubiese querido escuchar el día de mi boda con Sakura…Creo que eso va a ser imposible…Ahora estoy atrapado y de aquí no podré moverme mas…Solo espero no lastimarla…Si es necesario cuento con que ella termine con esta tortura para siempre…Si en sus manos llega a estar mi vida, prefiero que acabe con ella a seguir siendo un asesino mas de la organización que tanto odie por provocar dolor a las personas que mas quiero…Una especie de sello me encierra…Ahora se como se siente el kiuby….Empieza a oscurecer alrededor…Estoy solo…Solo…."_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Son unos malditos!!!!!!!-grito Sakura llena de furia.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Sasuke saliendo del agua de inmediato.

-¡¡¿¿Como pudieron??!!!...¡¡¡Eso es antinatural!!!…

-¡¡¿¿Que dice el diario??!!

-Son unos sádicos como le hicieron eso a el. Ahora como se supone que lo voy a rescatar-lagrimas de dolor e ira corrieron por sus mejillas-¿Tendré que acabar con su cuerpo para salvar su alma? ¡¡¡Noooo!!!!

-Sakura ¿que dice el diario?

-Malditos los voy a matar. Uno por uno. ¡¡¡¡Voy a hacer que paguen con mis propias manos lo que le hicieron a Naruto!!!

-Tranquilízate-el ojinegro coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha- Escucha para acabar con ellos primero debemos encontrar a Naruto y eso no lo vamos a lograr si no me dices el siguiente paso.

-No lo se…Solamente narra como se sintió…Eso es todo.

-Léemelo.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!

-Que me leas el diario. Quizás yo pueda encontrar algo.

Sakura no estaba segura de leerle los pensamientos de su amigo pero era la única forma de descubrir pormenores que por el odio que la había embargado ella no había podido ver... Pausadamente y omitiendo partes que considero innecesarias de leer la joven repaso nuevamente la hoja en voz alta…

-Bien, al menos sabemos a donde ir.

-¿De que hablas?-se paro la chica limpiando las lágrimas que de rabia se le habían escapado.

-Escucha me leíste que Naruto decía que estaba en una especie de cueva cercana a alguna aldea aledaña a Konoha.

-Si y eso que. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas aldeas hay?

-Si pero olvidas el otro detalle.

-¡¿Cuál?!

-Las campanas…Naruto antes de ser encerrado en su cuerpo escucho campanas...

-Es cierto.

-Y la única aldea que tiene un campanario…

-Es la que esta en el noroeste. Cerca de aquí.

-Así es, ahora debemos buscar la cueva y tendremos la próxima pista. ¡Arriba ese animo, Sakura!

-¿Como pudiste hacerlo?

-¿El que?

-Luchar contras estas emociones. No llevo ni un día lejos de casa y ya los extraño a todos. Tengo ganas de regresar y abrazar a mis padres y a mis amigos. Por otro lado el deseo de vengarme de esos malditos esta llenando mi corazón.

-Vaya, no se como te permitían salir de misiones cuando eras Ambu.

-Siempre eh salido con alguien de Konoha. Con algún compañero. Ahora huí de la aldea. Dime ¿como lograste olvidar esos sentimientos y convivir con esas sensaciones?

-No fue fácil, al igual que tu la ira y el odio me embargo pero tu a diferencia de mi te abriste, expresaste lo que sentías, hace rato. Yo no. Me fui consumiendo por el dolor. Esos deseos de estar con tus seres queridos lo experimente innumerables veces pero los deseos de vengarme permanecían en mi evitando que corriera a casa.

-Quizás debería hacer lo mismo, ponerme como objetivo la venganza para acabar con los malditos que le hicieron eso a Naruto.

-No te lo recomiendo, sabes a pesar de que en muchos aspectos has cambiado sigues siendo la personita dulce e inocente que conocí cuando era pequeño. Tienes un alma pura y buena no dejes que eso desaparezca solo por dejarte llevar por el dolor.

-Escuchaste lo que leí, ¡¿como pudieron ser tan cobardes para hacerle eso a el?! Un ser tan especial.

-Son asesinos, no piensan en nada más que en el poder.

-El poder, si tan solo tuviera mas poder hubiese protegido a Naruto y te hubiese detenido a ti. Nada de esto ocurriría.

-El poder solo daña a las personas, Sakura. Yo lo obtuve y mira como estoy.

-Me da tanta rabia, tanta ira…

-Solo piensa que el te espera, y que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad querrá ver a la Sakura que conoció no a una versión modificada de mi.

La chica sonrió. Por primera vez de la boca de Sasuke salía algo que no la lastimaba.

-Sabes que acabo de recordar algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la ojijade observando al chico.

-Que te debo una disculpa.

-No puede ser, ¿el gran Sasuke Uchiha me debe una disculpa a mí?

-Si, cuando dijiste que Nillh era Naruto… Tenías razón, pero me negaba a creer que el trabajara para Akatsuki.

-Ahora sabemos que es manipulado. Y disculpa aceptada.

-Si seguimos las pistas ten por seguro que pronto estaremos cerca de él, Sakura.

-¡¡Que bien!! Pronto encontraremos a Naruto.

-¿El problema es…?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Como sacaremos a Naruto de su cuerpo para dejarlo libre? eso sin contar con que no tenemos idea a donde se llevaron al kiuby.

-Necesitamos a alguien sabio.

-Es cierto alguien que haya recorrido todo el mundo pero ¿Quién?

Un repentino ruido entre los matorrales que adornaban el lugar hizo que Sakura y Sasuke se pusieran en guardia. Un hombre de cabellera blanca y con una sonrisa picara salio de entre el bosque.

-¡¡¡Que hermosas mujeres!!!Bueno, aunque Naruto no estaba allí, me divertí mucho.

-¿Jiraya?-llamo la pelirrosa.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo el hombre ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos.

-Ese era el maestro de Naruto ¿verdad Sakura?

-Así es pero ¿que hace aquí?-preguntó la joven.

-Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar que haces y en compañía de este.

-Buscamos a Naruto.

-Pues suerte yo llevo días haciendo lo mismo y hasta ahora no encuentro nada.

-Usted se fue de la aldea ¿verdad?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Así es muchacho. Esperar a que Tsunade haga algo es esperar que caiga nieve en pleno verano.

-Oye Sakura-llamo Sasuke-Y si lo llevamos con nosotros. El es sabio a pesar de su particular comportamiento. Nos puede ayudar mucho.

-Es cierto.

-Solo falta que yo quiera acompañarlos-gruño el ermitaño apareciendo repentinamente en medio de la conversación que los chicos tenían.

-¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!-gritaron al unísono.

-No, era mentira. He buscado todo este tiempo solo. Espero que con ustedes me vaya mejor. Ahora Vámonos. Seremos como los tres mosqueteros. Andando.

El sujeto dio unos cuántos pasos y cayo al suelo.

-¿Que paso?-preguntó el pelinegro.

Sakura se acerco de inmediato y le dio la vuelta. Creía que tenía alguna herida o un malestar. Unos cuantos segundos y un buen olfato bastaron para descubrir lo que pasaba.

-¡¡¡Esta ebrio!!!!!-grito enojada la chica.

-Entonces creo que por este día, esto fue todo lo que avanzamos-suspiró el chico.

-Si, el tiempo paso volando y la noche esta por caer. Es mejor acampar aquí.

-Yo pescare la comida. Tú arma lo demás.

-Esta bien, Sasuke kun

-¡¡¿¿¿Que dijiste???!!!!-preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Yo nada… Creo que estas escuchando voces.

-Si claro. Debe ser el cansancio-acepto el muchacho porque solo en sueños volvería a oír esas palabras de la boca de la joven.

Por que le había dicho eso. Quizás fue un recuerdo de los días en los que juntos viajaban de misión, debió ser eso. No podía ser que empezara nuevamente a considerar a Sasuke su amigo. ¿O si? Debía estar loca por hacer eso, después de todo lo que haba tenido que sufrir por su culpa. Sin embargo todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad…pero ¡¿en que estaba pensando?!...Ese no era momento para pensar en ello.

Con rapidez la kunoichi preparo todo, instalo varias trampas que evitarían que cualquier enemigo se acercara, Sasuke encendió la fogata y empezó a cocinar lo que había pescado, a todo esto Jiraya roncaba a pierna suelta en el suelo. Después de alimentarse, apagaron el fuego y se recostaron uno bien alejado del otro, unas cuantas estrellas empezaron a salir mas el sueño fue más rápido y cayó sobre los chicos que enseguida quedaron dormidos dejándole su protección a las trampas que Sakura había instalado.

"_Mas vale que la cuides, Sasuke-_se escucho una voz proveniente de la mochila de Sakura_"_

Ahora tenían una pista segura, solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a Naruto aunque ninguno se imaginaba las sorpresas que el destino les tenia preparados.

Ahora eran tres, tres buscando a la misma persona: Sakura al amor de su vida, Sasuke a su mejor amigo y Jiraya a su tan querido alumno.

Tres personas enfrentando el peligro.

Tres personas con poderes asombrosos

Tres personas en busca de una.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos amigos y amigas aquí les dejo otro capitulo…Me demore lo se...pero fue por una buena razón ahora ya soy una nueva alumna de cuarto nivel de contabilidad..Así es aunque no lo crean me fue bien en el examen y pase …Que bien…Ahora si tendré tiempo para escribir y subir mas capítulos…Gracias a todos los que me leen y no olviden dejarme un review…Vay


	16. Escape

**15. Escape**

"_Contados son los momentos en los que el brillo inusitado y puro de la luna me iluminaba guiándome por los caminos que según mi precaria consciencia debía seguir. Ahora, poco a poco el manto neblinosos de una noche que augura ser fría y tenebrosa cubre la luna y las estrellas que en innumerables veces considere faros de esperanza para mi desterrada alma, todo esto presagia lo que será mi pronta muerte. Siempre me han dicho que una persona cuando esta a punto de sucumbir termina escuchando las voces de quienes hizo sufrir o en mi caso: mato. Creí que se trataba de algún tabú o mito, ahora se que es cierto. Tantas veces tome mi arma y sin piedad la enterré en le corazón de seres frágiles a quienes me habían obligado a matar…Lo siento por ellos pero mas lo siento por mi…Al haber cobrado las almas de seres tan inocentes me condene a purgar mis penas en el infierno… Debo admitir que después de lo que he vivido hasta ahora, eso seria el paraíso para mi…si hay algo que deba lamentar es mi cobardía, cuando era joven me creía malo, el peor de todos, capaz de asesinar a alguien a sangre fría sin sentir nada …que equivocado estaba… yo mismo cabe mi propia tumba al ingresar a una organización cuyo único fin era conseguir el poder absoluto sobre todo a costo de lo que sea...Cuando quise huir fue demasiado tarde…Ya adentro la única manera de desertar es muerto…"_

Fuertes corrientes azotaban el techo de una vieja casona abandonada y ubicada en medio de un bosque que obviamente nadie en sano juicio visitaría a esas horas de la noche. Las ramas de los árboles se movían incontrolables de un lado para el otro como si una fuerza invisible las manipulara, los pequeños animalillos se refugiaban y apretujaban uno junto al otro temiendo ser presa de la terrible tormenta que se avecinaba. El ruido tétrico de las animalejos, tablas y objetos preservados a través del tiempo en esa morada, fue opacado por el rugido poderoso del trueno que indomable surcó los cielos confirmando las sospechas de que aquella noche una lluvia atroz caería.

Dos figuras caminaron apresuradamente recorriendo el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta de aquella casona, tras comprobar la identidad del sujeto que de un momento a otro había aparecido fuera, lo dejaron entrar. Cubierto por una capa con su tan ya conocida personalidad misteriosa el jefe supremo de aquellos asesinos avanzo hacia el lugar en el que su pequeña presa esperaba.

En el frío y oscuro sótano, lugar de días de insaciable tortura, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules que por el dolor estaban cerrados gritaba sin cesar amarrado a una especie de mesa con unas extrañas cuerdas cubiertas de chackra puro. Su ropa se encontraba echa jirones, manchas de sangre lo cubrían y notables ojeras alrededor de sus ojos demostraban que desde su captura no había descansado ni un solo momento. Varios hombres con mascaras de halcón cubiertos por las sombras veían la escena divertidos, para ellos nada mejor que escuchar los escalofriantes gritos de su victima antes de morir, uno de los torturadores se acerco y sin piedad inserto en el estomago del chico una viga de fuego ardiente destrozando varios órganos vitales, la sangre empezó a caer copiosa en el suelo. Sin embargo otro de los asesinos con tan solo pasar su mano sobre la herida, la cerró. Dejando solo el lugar del ataque algo rojo e irritado. Desde hace días hacían eso. Habían acuchillado, desgarrado, cortado partes del cuerpo y miles de cosas que el solo hacer mención pondrían la piel de gallina a cualquiera sin embargo este, aguatando con ferocidad se había negado a abrir su boca. Por mas golpes y heridas que le causaran el jamás les diría lo que querían saber. Los asesinos parecían saber eso pero el sádico gusto de sentirse bien con el sufrimiento ajeno los hacia continuar con los fatales castigos sin parar.

-Si que eres fuerte muchacho. Por algo fuiste uno de nosotros pero no aguantaras por más tiempo.

-Es cierto, pronto nos dirás todo lo que queramos saber.

-Es una lastima un asesino de tu potencial desperdiciado.

-Eso te pasa por pasarte al bando de los buenitos.

-¡Que vergüenza!

Las voces roncas y burlonas de los verdugos resonaban en los oídos del torturado quien prefirió ignorar esto. Hace muchos años atrás haba tomado una decisión. Ahora no se echaría para atrás.

**Flash Back**

-¿Que quieres dejar de ser un Akatsuki?-pregunto sorprendido un hombre castaño de ojos grises.

-Si. Se que usted es el líder. Al menos de nuestro grupo y bueno…quiero dejar de ser un asesino.

-¿Que pasa? ¡¡ ¿Te asusta la sangre?!!-contesto burlona una muchacha de cabello lila que divertida escuchaba a los dos.

-No es eso. Es solo que…no puedo…

-Has empezado a comportarte así desde que te enviamos a la última misión ¿Que ocurrió en esa aldea?

-Yo….yo…yo mate…Mate a una niña…

-¡Vaya, tu si que eres malo eh!-interrumpió la chica.

-No lo entienden, era una inocente pequeña de unos 8 o 9 años y la mate…Ella me suplico que la matara cuando vio como acabe con sus padres…-la voz del joven se quebraba a cada palabra que daba-La inocente criatura quería acompañarlos al cielo …

-Sabía decisión-contesto sin contemplación el castaño.

-¡¡¡Están locos!!!Mi hermana tiene esa edad un año mas o un año menos, que importa. No puedo creer que asesiné a esa ingenua y pura criatura...

-¡¡¡Y vas a hacer tanto berrinche por eso!!!!-protesto la pelilila.

-Escucha, cuando decidiste ingresar a Akatsuki sabias en lo que te metías. Tuviste que pasar por varias pruebas, a pesar de tener 14 años todos vimos potencial en ti. Ya adentro nada te dejara salir. Muertes y asesinatos como las que viste o hiciste ocurren a diario aquí se trata de conseguir el poder no de salvar vidas. Somos fríos no podemos dejarnos llevar por remordimientos. Ahora déjate de estupideces y ve a descansar. Mañana tendremos otra misión.

-No ha entendido ¿verdad?-contesto el chico dándose media vuelta y encaminándose a la salida-Al único lugar que voy es a mi casa con mi familia.

-Créeme si en algo quieres a tu familia no iras…-recomendó el ojigris-Porque ellos serán los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias de tu decisión.

**Fin del Flash Back**

¡Que tonto había sido al no prestar atención a esas últimas palabras! Al siguiente día haba empacado sus cosas y se había dirigido a casa. A su llegada fue recibido con los brazos abiertos, al menos nadie de su familia sabia porque se haba marchado y el no pensaba decírselo. Lo único que quería era dejar atrás su oscuro pasado. Paso unos cuantos días en compañía de su madre, de su padre y de su hermana. La pequeña había crecido y aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que la veía al ver reflejado en su rostro la tristeza de la muchacha que había matado, la felicidad de vivir una vida normal a lado de los seres que mas quería cubrían las heridas que en su alma habían provocado aquellos remordimientos. Los días pasaron sin que nada malo ocurriera. Sin embargo todo lo bueno tiene un final. Una tarde al volver de comprar víveres con su madre y hermana, descubrió para su tristeza que la fatalidad lo seguiría hasta el último de sus días. La casa estaba literalmente boca abajo, las cosas en el suelo, ropa rasgada y regada, algunas manchas de sangre que indicaban que alguien había tratado de defenderse y su padre desaparecido. Muchos conjeturaban que había muerto y otros que simplemente había abandonado a su mujer. El joven sabía la verdad. Akatsuki tenía que ver en eso. Poco tiempo después su aldea fue atacada por estos sujetos, su madre murió y los asesinos apresaron a su hermana poniendo como única condición para preservar su vida que él volviera a formar parte de la organización. Por un tiempo funciono, el acato las ordenes a regañadientes y las cumplió satisfactoriamente pero en su mente solo maniobraba planes para rescatar a la pequeña que según ciertos rumores había ido a parar a manos de un hombre para entrenarla como Akatsuki también. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el había cometido el error pero jamás permitiría que a ella le pasase lo mismo. Decidió fraguar un plan definitivo y preciso. Con el transcurrir del tiempo, el chico se convirtió en uno de los hombres mas fieles del nuevo señor de todo ese gran imperio, enterándose de secretos y tácticas que bien valdrían oro como información. El chico estaba seguro de que si amenazaba con revelar esto, él los dejaría en paz a el y a su hermana... ¡Que equivocado estaba! Cuando intento huir con la pequeña fue detenido, Akatsuki atrapo a la chiquilla mientras él, luchando con todas su fuerza pudo huir llevándose lo único que garantizaría la salvación de la pequeña Aisha y la destrucción del misterioso señor. Ahora lo tenían atrapado y su destino era incierto. Muy incierto.

Una segunda barra de hierro a fuego vivo penetro la piel irritada del pelinegro quien ahogo un grito de dolor. A pesar de las heridas que tenia y de las obvias sensaciones que el sentía se negaba rotundamente a pedir clemencia. Después de todo era una forma de pagar todo el daño que cuando era un Akatsuki había causado. Sus labios estaban resecos y su garganta seca, eso sin contar con los daños emocionales y físicos que su organismo había resistido desde su captura. Los pasos lentos y amortiguados por la capa de polvo que se extendía por toda la casa llegaron a oídos de todos, quienes se detuvieron expectantes. Al fin había llegado. Con orgullo se pusieron en fila para esperar a que su señor apareciera. Este emergió junto con dos akatsukis más.

-Déjenme solo con el-mascullo lentamente el recién llegado.

-Pero mi señor. Es peligroso. Se que esta débil pero recuerde que el represento una de las mejores armas de nuestra organización

-Mi compañero tiene razón. Puede lastimarlo.

-¿¡¡¡Que no me oyeron!!!?-se enfureció el sujeto.

Los hombres obedecieron sin contemplación, sabían como se ponía su jefe cuando se enojaba así que prefirieron irse. Después de todo, el había fraguado todos los planes para destruir las aldeas y obtener el poder, el era la mente maestra de todo y el ser mas poderosos, nada podía amenazarlo mucho menos un ex akatsuki a medio morir. Confiados desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando solos en el lugar a estos dos personajes.

-Cuanto tiempo si verte Kotaro.

-Lo mismo digo-susurro el pelinegro.

-Pero mira como te han dejado. Debes disculparlos.

-Ve al grano. ¿Quieres matarme? Pues hazlo

-Matarte seria lo mas solidario para ti y créeme yo no soy así.

-Entonces. ¿Quieres que vuelva a formar parte de tu escuadrón?

-No, después de que nos traicionaste dos veces seria un tonto si hiciera eso ¿no crees?

-No se como pude querer ser uno de ustedes. No son más que sucios asesinos despiadados.

-Tus palabras no me hacen daño sin embargo seré breve, tengo otro asunto que tratar esta noche. Escucha, el día que te largaste te llevaste en esa pequeña cabecita mucha información. Información que si bien no me destruiría seria capaz de dañarme mucho.

-¿El gran señor quiere que se la devuelva? Vamos…-sonrió burlón el ojiazul- …tome mi cabeza y llévesela, o mejor corte mi lengua para que no pueda hablar…

-No te hagas el gracioso Kotaro. Si fuese eso lo que me interesase te hubiesen matado el mismo día en el que te capturaron.

-¿Entonces?

-Te conozco bien. Durante el tiempo que fuiste el mejor de mis asesinos aprendí a conocerte. No te hubieses ido, no hubieses dejado abandonada a tu hermana en nuestras manos de no ser porque tenías algo mucho más grande para acabar conmigo ¿verdad?

-Si no le dije nada a tus hombres ¿Crees que te diré algo a ti? Por favor no me hagas reír.

-Sabes muy bien que te puedo obligar a decírmelo.

-Inténtalo. Durante este tiempo me fortalecí mas, tanto que puedo evitar tus pequeños jueguitos mentales.

-No eres el único que ha aumentado su poder. Créeme. Sin embargo no quiero dañarte. Necesito que vuelvas a formas parte de mis hombres.

-Ja, ¿no que no querías eso?-interrumpió el muchacho.

-Como mi marioneta-completo el sujeto-Sin voluntad. Hueco, como siempre debió ser.

-¿De que hablas?

-Es una de las nuevas técnicas que aprendí y créeme funciona. En vez de matar a los traidores como tú los vacío de alma, de recuerdos y los controlo como me plazca.

-Eres escalofriante ¿sabias?

-Ahora, antes de dejarte hueco quiero que me digas que fue lo que te llevaste la noche en la que huiste.

-Solo la información que recopilé durante años a tu servicio.

-No es cierto, Kotaro. Hay algo más.

-¿A que le temes, eh? Vaya, debes de tener un punto débil después de todo.

Un golpe seco resonó por toda la casa. El sujeto le había propinado un puñetazo en el rostro al chico quien empezó a sangrar imparablemente.

-Si me borras la memoria a golpes…-sonrió el pelinegro satisfecho al haber echo enfadar al hombre-Jamás sabrás nada.

-Esta bien, dado el caso que no quieres hablar. Quizá quieras hacerlo cuando sea tu hermanita la que este bajo mis torturadores.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

-Así es. La pequeña Aisha es una de mis mejores asesinas sin embargo últimamente me ha estado fallando. No me haría daño convertirla en marioneta también. Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¡¡¡No te atrevas!!!

-Vaya, eso si que te dolió. ¿Dime Kotaro porque no viniste a rescatarla durante todo este tiempo?

-Pensé… Creí que ustedes la mantenían presa no que la habían convertido en una asesina… ¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!-grito furioso el muchacho.

-Incrédulo. Con todo el potencial que tiene y crees que íbamos a tenerla encerrada en un calabozo durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Como esta ella?... ¿Ha preguntado por mí?… ¿Por sus padres?... ¿Por su hogar?…

-Primero dime lo que quiero saber y después te diré todo es mas te la traeré para que ella conteste todo lo que quieras.

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos. Para el no había sido nada fácil tener que decidir entre su hermana y la única cosa que derrotaría a ese oscuro señor. Por un lado si volvía por la pequeña el caería en garras de Akatsuki firmando su sentencia de muerte, por otro si se iba exponía a la muchachita a ser victima de maltratos y de una crianza que solo le traería desgracia a su vida. Dos caminos, una salida. Por más dolor que le causaba la separación, Kotaro sabía que la única escapatoria era dejarla sola de esa forma quizás no aseguraba su libertad inmediata pero si un mundo mejor libre de guerras para que en un futuro ella pudiese vivir los sueños que desde pequeña habían rondado su corazón... Siempre había sabido que ella vivía y aunque se negaba a creerlo, sospechaba que en todo ese tiempo había estado al mando de esos asesinos…Quizás eso era lo que mas lo lastimaba…Por su culpa le había dado un destino que no estaba en su camino…Una vida que en vez de vida parecía muerte…Solo porque en un determinado momento el creyó que hacia lo correcto…Cada vez que la imaginaba matando a sangre fría entraba en la negación creyendo ingenuamente que ella lo esperaba en alguna prisión de Akatsuki conservando la misma inocencia y alegría que desde pequeña la caracterizo…Ahora que sus sospechas eran confirmadas, ahora que sabia que ella vivía y era una asesina…No sabia a ciencia cierta si reír o llorar…Ni siquiera entendía que debía hacer…Tanto tiempo solo, sin madre, ni padre, ni perro que le ladre y ahora se enteraba que su hermanita vivía y que a cambio de lo que ese sujeto quería saber el tendría una oportunidad de estar frente a ella…De estar a su lado…De decirle cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto la quería…. Por otro lado los golpes recibidos durante su vida le habían enseñado desconfiar de asesinos malignos como el... Quería… Amaba a Aisha sobre todas las cosas pero tampoco podía poner al descubierto el único secreto que paradójicamente podría salvarla y a él si es que antes no los convertían en marionetas…Si hablaba… Si decía lo que ese malvado sujeto quería saber no solo aseguraba la destrucción de todas las aldeas sino también la muerte de Jara… No podía arriesgar la vida de una inocente niña que sin saberlo cargaba sobre sus hombros la salvación de todas las aldeas y la destrucción de una organización que durante años no supo mas que causar daño a su alrededor… El no podía hacer eso…Por más que necesitara ver a su hermana… El jamás haría algo para dañar a Jara… Eso nunca.

Con una sonrisa burlona y aparentando frialdad el chico hablo.

-¿Crees que te voy a decir algo por el simple hecho de saber que mi hermana esta viva? Sueñas. Has lo que quieras con Aisha de todas formas ya no es mi hermana sino una mas de tus estupidos servidores.

-Vaya contigo como hermano para que enemigos. Muy bien, dado que te niegas a hablar por las buenas tendré que tomar información de tu cabeza. Por más fuerte que te hayas vuelto no existe ser humano que haya logrado resistir mi poder.

Con suavidad el sujeto se acerco a la mesa en donde acostado el muchacho intentaba soltarse de las cuerdas opresoras, colocando una de sus manos sobre la frente ardiente del prisionero empezó a concentrar chackra, unos minutos bastaron para que lentamente una aura oscura empezara a salir, el sujeto satisfecho guió esa energía hacia los ojos, nariz y oídos de Kotaro quien literalmente sintió como si una mano hurgara dentro de su cabeza, no obstante el joven no era tonto le tenia una gran sorpresa.

-¡¡¡¡¡No hay nada!!!!-rugió furioso el sujeto rompiendo la concentración de chackra y alejándose del pelinegro-Ni siquiera la información acerca de mi o acerca de la organización. ¡¡¡¿¿Que pasa??!!

-Pequeño detalle-respondió sonriente el ojiazul-No se nada mas de lo que deba saber. Lamento decepcionarte pero hacer rato que vacié mi mente en algo o mejor dicho en alguien mas.

-¿¿¿Cómo???.... Tú… ¿Como lo hiciste?

-Te conozco bien. Se la clase de truquitos que pudiste haber aprendido. Voy un paso delante de ti y siempre lo haré.

-¡¡¡Demonios!!!! Todo este tiempo has estado solo….no has tenido contacto con nadie…

-Claro.

-Para vaciar tu memora necesitas primero de mucho entrenamiento espiritual y luego de alguien que este dispuesto a recibir y custodiar esa responsabilidad-conjeturo el sujeto caminando furiosamente de un lado al otro de sótano.

-Exacto.

-Sin embargo eso no funciona si no hay nadie cerca…. Necesitabas de una persona…

-Nuevamente en lo cierto. ¿Como lo hice? No lo se. No tengo esa información-se burlo el pelinegro-Ahora si quieres hacerme algo hazme lo que quieras…De mi no vas a obtener nada….Perdiste...Resígnate…

-Un momento, no te encontraron solo-medito el encapado.

Kotaro palideció.

-Mis hombres me dijeron que una mocosa te acompañaba.

-No se de que hablas, yo estaba solo-contesto firmemente el joven.

-No mientas. Una pequeña niña huyó del lugar.

-Así ella…-fingió recordar el chico-…ella era una vagabunda que dormía allí y que me dejo pasar la noche en su cabaña.

-No es cierto-sonrió el hombre al ver dudar por un momento a su presa.

-Te digo la verdad… Debes creerme…Jara…-Kotaro cerró su boca de inmediato al comprobar que había dicho algo que no debió decir.

-Así que Jara, ¿eh?

-No, quise decir eso, quería decir que jara… que la niña me dio una jarra de agua...

-Hace rato te mostrabas tan confiado, ahora estas nervioso. Eso no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas.

-¡¡¡¡Te advierto que si la lastimas!!!!!…

-¿¿¡¡Que!!?? ¿Harás lo mismo que hiciste cuando capturamos a Aisha?… ¿Abandonarla en nuestras manos?….Recuperare esos recuerdos y sabré de una vez por todas que fue lo que te llevaste.

Después de esto el pelinegro intento desesperadamente liberarse pero no pudo. Había cometido un error y ahora por culpa de eso, Jara peligraba. Era un idiota se habías mostrado tan confiado al principio y ahora sus propias emociones lo habían traicionado.

-Vayan por la niña que acompañaba a Kotaro cuando lo capturaron-ordeno el sujeto llamando a 5 de sus hombres- Y dejen a tres Akatsukis custodiando a este traidor. No olviden que lo necesito vivo.

Luego con un estruendo el sujeto encapotado despareció en medio de una nube de humo.

"_Lo siento-_pensó tristemente el cautivo_-Las defraude….Aisha…Jara… Lo siento"_

Definitivamente había caído en una trampa. La vida de su pequeña amiguita estaba amenazada. Solamente rogaba porque la rubia hubiese seguido su consejo y se hubiese alejado lo más posible o que por lo menos esperaba que haya encontrado a alguien que la protegiera. De no ser así la esperanza de salvarse y de proteger a las aldeas se había esfumado, esfumado para siempre….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nada…Absolutamente nada…Las sensaciones de vació y desazón se habían apoderado de su mente ¿o de su cuerpo?...Ya ni sabia de qué…Había caído en una inconciencia perpetua…Ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer los sonidos del exterior, todo era una maraña de mentiras que tejidas a su alrededor empezaban a caer cual piezas de dominio dándole paso a la inminente verdad que luchaba por emerger del centro de su corazón… ¿Que lo había llevado hasta ese estado?... No lo sabía… Su mente estaba en blanco…No entendía porque en vez de estar afuera tomando el mando de su cuerpo se encontraba en su cabeza en medio de una oscuridad que de no ser por su gran valentía hubiese puesto a temblar a cualquiera…. ¿Quien o que era el?... ¿Que estaba pasando?....Era solo un simple experimento o alguien que tuvo sentimientos y corazón humano, alguna vez… Ya no se sentía normal….… Estaba atrapado, eso era indudable…

Al menos deseaba saber cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, desde que abrió los ojos en ese extraño lugar había empezado a caminar sin rumbo dejándose llevar a tientas por presentimientos que custodiaban su ya de por si confusa mente. La salida, era lo único que buscaba sin obtener resultado alguno. Siempre vigilante. Siempre atento a cualquier señal de ataque. Pero nada. Solamente una soledad indescriptible que poco a poco iba mermando sus fuerzas. ¿Por que lo había olvidado todo? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada? ¿Que acaso había sido tan mala persona que nadie quería o se ofrecía a ayudarlo? ¿Como llegar a la luz sin ser carcomido por la oscuridad en el intento? ¿Como? El retumbante sonido de un goteo cerca del sitio en el que nuestro personaje descansaba, llamo su atención. Recuperando el anhelo de al menos salir de donde se encontraba echo a correr olvidando los minutos, las horas y los días que había estado perdido en ese penumbroso lugar.

Una enorme reja dorada que anteriormente había encerrado a un terrible demonio, obstaculizaba su camino. Al parecer el brillo que este objeto emitía era lo que había dado la luz a esa extraña zona. Lo que producía el sonido, suave pero poderoso, era una especie de fuga que había en una de las paredes aledañas a la reja. Al parecer del otro lado había agua, esa era la única explicación lógica. Una especie de liquido rojizo empezó a rodearlo de un momento a otro, el muchacho no podía entender que estaba ocurriendo o por lo menos como había ido a parar de estar encerrado a oscuras dentro de su mente a una especie de santuario sagrado con serios problemas de cañería. La misteriosa sustancia llego hasta sus tobillos. Con dificultad empezó a caminar acercándose cada vez más a esa curiosa prisión. Algo en ese lugar le llamaba la atención. Coloco sus manos sobre las rejas y las forzó. Nada. Era imposible cruzar o abrir las puertas de aquellas verjas sin embargo algo en su corazón le decía fervientemente que debía cruzar al otro lado.

-Quizás allí se encuentren todas las respuestas-susurro el joven

-¿Respuestas a que?-una voz similar a la anterior resonó en todo el lugar.

El muchacho observo cuidadosamente al personaje que le hablaba del otro lado de las rejas. De no ser porque estaba conciente de que allí no había ningún espejo hubiese creído que quien había dicho esas palabras era el mismo. La persona que lo miraba atento dentro de esa extraña cárcel era idéntico a el en todas su facciones, buen a excepción de unas marcas en forma de bigotes de gato que en definitiva Nillh no tenia. La altura, el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, incluso la manera de sonreír eran iguales.

-¿Quien eres tú?-preguntó el desmemoriado.

-¿Eso es lo que estaba a punto de preguntarte? Espera tú me recuerdas a alguien…

-…-

-Es cierto me recuerdas a mi mismo.

-Será porque lucimos igual-ironizo Nillh.

-Si, eres yo…¡¡¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!!!… ¡¡¡O Vernos!!! ..Bueno ya no se… Y dime ¿como le hiciste para penetrar en este lugar?...

-¿De que hablas?-cada vez le extrañaba más la actitud jovial con el que su vivo reflejo hablaba.

Hubiese preferido seguir vagando en la oscuridad. Al menos allí sabía a que se sometía.

-Pues desde que nos separaron una especie de sello prohibió que te internaras mentalmente en ti mismo-respondió rascándose la cabeza el doble de Nillh.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!! Eso no es cierto. Siempre me he concentrado tanto física como espiritualmente para pelear.

-Bueno eso es una cosa y otra ponerte a meditar buscando en tu mente la verdad.

-Yo siempre intentaba buscar algo más de mi pasado.

-Basándote en lo que según tu recuerdas ¿o me equivoco?

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Que tiene de malo??!!!

-Pues nada, si quieres seguir viviendo en una burbuja de cristal. El caso es que no tienes seguridad de que esos escasos recuerdos sean tuyos ¿o si?

-Claro…Claro que si...

-Bueno en ese caso no se que haces aquí…Si creyeras ciegamente en quien eres no hubieses entrado en un estado de meditación forzada…

-En un idioma que entiendan las personas normales como yo, por favor…

-Pues….-el doble puso una cara de querer explicar algo sumamente difícil-…Sabes que yo tampoco se que significa…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Como que no???!!!! Si lo acabas de decir...¡¡¡Acaso no piensas antes de echarte a hablar!!!!….-se encolerizo Nillh.

-Otro con lo mismo… ¿Sabes que no eres ni la primera ni la ultima persona que ha dicho eso sobre mi?

-Pues ya entiendo porque. Pero explícate tu dijiste que un sello prohibía que cuando meditara llegara hasta acá… ¿Como es eso posible?

-Bueno. Siempre existía una barrera que literalmente mantenía oculto este lugar ante tus pensamientos... Es decir cuando intentabas recordar algo o te concentrabas una fuerza invisible te desviaba hacia otro lugar evitando que llegaras….Por ello se necesitaba de algo sumamente poderoso, una imagen, una frase o una persona que de verdad anhelaras con todas tus fuerzas para que lograra romper esa pared entre tu mente y el corazón…No entiendo que ocurrió pero estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver…

-De volverme a ver… Un momento ¿yo te conozco?

-Mejor que nadie en el mundo…

-¿Quien eres? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Mi primo? ¿Mi sobrino?…

-¡¡¿¿Que preguntas??!! Escucha primero todo con calma…

-¡¡¡¡No quiero calmarme!!!! Algo extraño me esta pasando, no se ni quien soy. Recuerdo tácticas, peleas, técnicas pero nada sobre mi identidad. Ni antes ni en este momento.

-¿Lo olvidaste todo de nuevo?

-Así es. Estoy en blanco. ¿No se como me llamo ni que hago aquí?

-Ya veo…La confusión empieza a reinar en tu cerebro… Este es el momento perfecto para huir.

-¿Huir? ¡Ni siquiera se donde estoy y quieres que escape!

-Escucha con atención. Tú y yo somos uno solo. Hace tiempo nos separaron, nosotros no luchábamos a favor de los que ahora nos manejan. Éramos ninjas cuyo único sueño era convertirse en Hokage. Nos atraparon y nos separaron en tres partes: la parte demoníaca que yo encerraba, el cuerpo y el espíritu. Sin embargo yo me encargué que algo de mi esencia se refugiara en un objeto. Objeto, que guía a la persona que mas quiero a mi paradero. Necesitas huir, salir y buscar a la persona que te digo. Solo ella podrá ayudarte y decirte quien realmente eres.

-Para, para. ¿Me estas diciendo que no soy quien supuestamente era y que debo buscar a quien sabe quien para que me diga quien soy?

-Si, creo que si-acepto confusamente.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿Estas loco??!!!!Quien me asegura que no eres tu el que me quiere poner en contra de mi propia razón.

-Eso solo te lo dirá tu corazón.

El muchacho medito esto lentamente. Antes no sabía nada, ahora sabía algo. Algo que en definitiva ponía en perspectiva las cosas. Por un lado estaba el confiar o no en su igual, si lo hacia y no era cierto caería en una trampa de la cual no habría escapatoria y si no lo hacia y aun así la información dada era cierta se habría perdido de dar una gran paso a la libertad. ¿Qué hacer? Eh allí la cuestión.

Afuera, Aisha sin parar colocaba toallas húmedas sobre el estomago de su compañero, la fiebre había subido a unos niveles tan altos que si en ese momento rompieran un huevo sobre la piel del chico este enseguida se cocinaría. Estaba preocupada, no podía negarlo. Muchas veces lo había visto herido incluso al borde de la muerte pero nunca así. Agonizando lentamente y ardiendo literalmente como una antorcha viviente. Por más que humedecía su cuerpo, practicaba algunas artes ninjas de curación y lo cubría de hierbas medicinales la temperatura subía y subía y lo peor el sello de su vientre que por obvias razones antes no era visible ahora se podía definir claramente. Estaba a punto de romperse. El sello que apresaba la mente de Naruto estaba a punto de romperse y si eso sucedía perdería a su tan querido Nillh para siempre.

Ella no iba a permitirlo pero que podía hacer. Ni siquiera sabía como volver a sellar al chico. Nadie le había enseñado eso. Cuando el sujeto había echo tal cosa, ella se encontraba en una misión bien lejos de ese lugar, solo se encontró frente a frente con Nillh cuando el chico ya tenia en su mente insertada la historia perfecta para estar bajo las ordenes de Akatsuki. La primera vez que vio al rubio recostado sobre una pradera, inconsciente y semi desnudo había reconocido al jinchuriki que durante años vigilo junto con otros compañeros, según recordaba era un ninja de la Hoja alguien que siempre andaba interponiéndose en su camino, por lo que casi se le va encima. De no ser porque le explicaron que ahora el formaba parte de ellos y que en sus manos estaba ayudarlo a integrarse, el chico ya estaría muerto. Con el tiempo logro ver en él, el ser tan especial que era… A pesar de ser un asesino ella bien sabia que tenia un corazón, corazón que poco a poco la había cautivado sin embargo no entendía como no lograba recordar nada aunque por un lado la alegraba, algo en esto la inquietaba, que tal si algún día el veía a alguien conocido y sus recuerdos olvidados volvían, que tal si lo perdía, que tal si no volvía a tenerlo nunca mas…

Por otro lado los poderes del sujeto al que servían eran sumamente peligrosos, él jamás permitiría que su carta maestra se fuera…eso la tranquilizaba…si habían llegado a manipular la mente humana con tanta facilidad se necesita ser alguien fuerte a mas de tonto para desafiarlo…Además el rubio no recordaría nada…Desde el principio Aisha supo que su mente estaba muy bien custodiada por malignos poderes…Nillh al despertar junto a su "supuesto equipo" estaba seguro de que el había sido desterrado desde niño de una aldea y que por venganza había ingresado a Akatsuki….Había asimilado una vida que obviamente no era suya… Sin embargo…. ¿Como Aisha podía asegurar que la vida o el pasado que supuestamente recordaba era cierto y no un invento implantado por el malvado sujeto al igual que en su compañero? ¿Cómo?

Un quejido de dolor llamo la atención de la joven haciéndola volver a la realidad, la ropa del muchacho estaba empapada tanto de sudor como del agua que ella desesperadamente había colocado para mitigar en algo su calor…Quizás la ropa era lo que lo sofocaba mas …Rápidamente despojo del uniforme al muchacho quien inquieto se removió en su lugar….Con cuidado lo dejo solamente en unos pantaloncillos negros y pequeños de entrenamiento que el chico acostumbraba llevar…Enseguida cayo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle…La mascara… Era cierto… Desde que el chico llego a ese lugar había olvidado quitarle ese objeto… Obviamente eso ayudaba a que se asfixiara cada vez más… Con rapidez, la pelinegra tomo la mascara de halcón y se la quito… El rostro sudoroso de su amigo la recibió. Sus rubios cabellos estaban completamente húmedos eso sino contar con que los ojos azules que ella tanto amaba estaban cerrados por el malestar. Unas pequeñas marcas como bigotes de gato empezaban a hacerse visibles. Aisha noto esto. El sello estaba rompiéndose. Tenia que hacer algo ¿pero que?

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó en la cueva, embargándola de una nube de humo. La akatsuki suspiro con tranquilidad al ver quien se vislumbraba de entre esa humareda, al menos ese sujeto sabría que hacer.

Lentamente el jefe de todos se aproximó al muchacho y lo observo. Las marcas en su rostro y el sello casi visible le indicaron que debía darse prisa. Con rapidez se despojo de su capa mostrando a un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color aunque con un brillo rojizo de maldad. Sus facciones eran hoscas y la mirada que daba era para salir corriendo. La joven lo observo asombrada, cuidadosamente. En todo ese tiempo que había trabajado bajo sus órdenes jamás lo había visto, es decir sin la tan ya acostumbrada capa que lo cubría. Por lo que el hecho de ver a ese sujeto allí parado le causo miedo. Nillh definitivamente debía representar un peligro para que ese sujeto hiciera eso en aquel momento.

-Escúchame bien-hablo firmemente el hombre-Tu, a parte de un ex traidor y de Iyomi eres la única que ha visto mi rostro. Créeme hubiese preferido que no sea así pero dado el echo de que Iyomi se encuentra en una misión lejos de aquí necesito que me ayudes con esto.

-Pero ¿como podría ayudarlo? Yo no se nada sobre el procedimiento que va a realizar.

-Es sencillo. Solo haz lo que te diga

La ojiazul asintió. No era la fan numero uno de ese hombre que digamos pero tenia que hacer todo por rescatar a su amado Nillh. Ella no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran. Eso si que no.

El hombre saco una especie de pergamino de su capa y haciendo unos sellos con su mano transcribo el círculo de aquella hoja sobre el suelo frío de la cueva. Rápidamente tomo otro pergamino y haciendo lo mismo transcribió un triangulo cerca del circulo. Aisha no entendía nada hasta que el sujeto adivinando sus pensamientos le explico.

-El círculo es para el muchacho y el triangulo para mi. La única forma de sellar la mente del chico dentro de si es enviando parte de mi chackra a su vientre. Sin embargo para eso debo entablar una conexión mental con el. Por lo que necesito de todo mi energía. Es por eso que después de este proceso necesito descansar para recuperarme.

-¿Entonces quiere que cuide de usted cuando esto termine?

-No seas estupida. Yo no necesito de nadie. Cuando haya terminado, desapareceré.

-¿Y para que me necesita?

-En primer lugar dado que el sello esta por romperse, la mente original puede intentar convencer al cuerpo de que escape si eso ocurre…

-Yo detendré a Nillh.

-Así es y en segundo lugar después del proceso serás la encargada de insertar un nuevo pasado en la mente del joven.

-¡¡¿¿¿Cómo???!!!

-Piensa que la mente de Nillh quedara en blanco. Como una computadora que necesita de información para funcionar. Necesitas colocar tu mano sobre su cabeza y concentrarte de tal forma que tu chackra empiece a penetrar en él, trasmítele recuerdos falsos, implantados que lo mantengan bajo nuestro poder.... El los asimilara como verdad y si tenemos suerte en dos días lo tendremos como nuevo. Confió en ti, sabes muy bien lo que pasara si me defraudas.

La muchacha movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa…No le importaban las amenazas de ese sujeto…Estaba feliz porque ahora le tocaba a ella insertar recuerdos en la mente de su compañero…Quizás podía hacerle creer que ellos siempre estaban y estarían juntos por el resto de su vida…Eso seria fantástico…

"_Al fin lograre que olvides a esa estupida de Sakura-_pensó satisfecha la ojiazul"

-¿Me escuchaste Aisha?

-Eh, si claro que si.

-No es un procedimiento difícil. Sin embargo debes estar perfectamente concentrada en la historia porque si llegas a dudar o algo…

-La confusión volverá.

-Exacto. Iyomi fue el que la anterior vez insertó los recuerdos en el muchacho….

-Pero al parecer no duraron.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Porque el sello se rompió.

-El sello se rompió porque vio a dos personas que no estaban en su mente sino en su corazón….A mi pesar aun no puedo llegar a el y manipularlo.

-No entiendo, durante la pelea nadie se acerco a el, al menos nadie se acerco para hablarle ¿porque ocurrió entonces el rompimiento?

-Quizás porque escucho algo que hace tiempo atrás ansiaba escuchar o porque durante la batalla los recuerdos fueron despertando poco a poco. Es por eso que necesito a Haruno y a Uchiha.

-¿Para que? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con nosotros?

-Sabes muy bien que con ellos de nuestra parte nada podrá detenernos.

-Y ¿piensa hacerles lo mismo que a Naruto?

-No. Con ellos va a ser diferente... Pero vamos no es hora de hablar por si no te has dado cuenta el vientre del muchacho ha empezado a brillar.

-Y ¿eso que quiere decir?

-Que el sello se esta rompiendo. Rápido coloca a Nillh en el centro del círculo.

Obedeciendo las órdenes coloco a su compañero que seguía volando en fiebre en el lugar indicado. Este al contacto con el ardiente cuerpo del rubio empezó a emitir una energía clara que alejo a la joven quien asombrada observo como el sujeto entraba en el triangulo y parado juntaba sus manos concentrándose. Una especie de aura negra empezó a aflorar lentamente de allí. Esta energía se dirigió al cuerpo de Nillh repeliendo la fuerza blanquecina y rodeándolo por completo.

Mientras tanto en su interior una furiosa lucha entre dos decisiones se libraba.

-Sal de aquí… Despierta... Usa tu energía y escapa de aquí…

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto el muchacho desesperado-¿Para donde quieres que vaya si todo es oscuridad fuera de este lugar?

-Lo siento…Ya no puedo ayudarte mas… Ese sujeto regreso… Va a separarnos de nuevo. ..¿Dime quieres trabajar para alguien en contra de tu voluntad el resto de tu vida?-interrogo furioso Naruto.

-Claro que no.

-Entonces trata de reaccionar y escapa.

-No puedo. ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera se donde estoy necesito algo para ver la salida-se desespero Nillh.

-Sal de aquí. Tienes la oportunidad de buscar tu pasado, de reaccionar. No dejes que me vuelvan a encerrar. No dejes que nos separen-rogó desesperado el rubio prisionero.

-No puedo, lo siento. Tengo miedo-contesto el muchacho.

-El miedo es parte del alma humana, pero si no enfrentas lo que tanto temes jamás sabrás lo que pudo haber pasado. Eres fuerte, somos fuertes. ¡¡¡¡Es ahora o nunca!!!!

Afuera el chackra oscuro del pelinegro había rodeado por completo el cuerpo del rubio que debido a la fuerza empezó a elevarse sobre el suelo. La energía que ese sujeto tenia era tan poderosa que chocaba contra las paredes de la cueva haciendo que ciertas rocas empezaran a desprenderse y a caer.

-Déjame entrar-musitaba para si mismo el hombre-Déjame entrar a tu mente.

Una onda expansiva proveniente de las dos figuras mando todo a volar. La cueva empezó a derrumbarse y Aisha tras percatarse de que un campo de fuerza protegía a los dos hombres escapo del lugar antes de quedar atrapada bajo las rocas. Asombrada vio como ni el sujeto ni Nillh se habían movido de sus lugares, sendas corrientes de energía los rodeaban formando una especie de campo que a cualquiera que se acercase calcinaría vivo. El poder de ese sujeto era sumamente grande, tanto como para sin siquiera proponérselo romper la cueva en donde momento atrás habían estado. Ahora el cielo era testigo de todo ese extraño proceso, la niebla lenta mente empezó a cubrir todo a excepción del sitio en donde estaban los dos. El poder era tan grande que incluso la naturaleza se rehusaba a enfrentarlo.

La pelinegra observo como el vientre de su compañero empezó a brillar mucho mas que antes apartando el chackra del sujeto. El sello se hizo añicos ante los aterrados ojos de Aisha quien comprendió al ver el rostro del señor y de Nillh que aun no había llegado a establecer la conexión y que ese momento era critico, si el chico despertaba intentaría huir y ella tendría que detenerlo pero se atrevería a lastimarlo ¿Llegado el momento podría detener su huida?

Internamente una fuerza invisible había empezado a ahogar literalmente los gritos que Naruto pegaba para que Nillh reaccionase.

-Ese…sujeto…esta entrando…en ti…No lo permitas…

-Lo siento no puedo. No…

-Quieres que todos sufran por tu culpa…

-Yo…

-¿Quieres que Sakura derrame una lágrima más por ti?

-Sa…Sakura…

Unos ojos verdes claros llegaron a su mente. Un ser tan puro, de quien siempre había cuidado. Podría ponerla en peligro. Ella lo necesitaba, el lo sabia. Aunque a ciencia cierta no sabia quien era sabia una sola cosa, ella no estaba en su mente sino en su corazón y en ese momento su corazón le decía a gritos que saliera de allí. Que reaccionara.

-Escapa…-fueron las últimas palabras de Naruto antes de quedar atrapado por una energía oscura.

-¡¡¡¡No lo permitiré!!!!!-grito el joven-¡¡¡No lo permitiré!!!!

El grito acompañado de su energía detuvo el avance de esa aura oscura.

Afuera una luz roja empezó a rodear el cuerpo del Nillh, alejando el aura que había empezado a llegar a su mente. Una intensa lucha se produjo, la oscuridad del sujeto que con vehemencia intentaba nuevamente establecer la conexión y la luz del muchacho que con todas sus fuerzas mantenía a raya ese poder que pretendía controlarlo. En ese momento se decidida el rumbos de aquellas personas. Solo debía ser un poco mas fuerte, aguantar un poco mas…No sabia a donde iba a llegar pero debía intentarlo…Buscar mas allá de lo que aparentemente se veía…Alcanzar su libertad…El sujeto empezaba a debilitarse poco a poco…La convicción del rubio aumentaba su poder… De un momento a otro la energía rojiza estallo con tanta fuerza que rompió la conexión que el sujeto intentaba establecer regresándole con fuerza todo su chackra y mandándolo al suelo.

Tanto el circulo como el triangulo desaparecieron, ahora quien se encontraba de pie semidesnudo y tratando de acostumbrarse a la neblina que empezaba a alcanzarlo, era Nillh. A todo esto Aisha había visto estupefacta la escena. Qué había ocurrido. ¿Qué?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio desapareció internándose en el bosque.

-¡¡¿¿Que esperas??!!-rugió furioso el sujeto intentando incorporarse débilmente-Ve tras el, que el sellado no esta completo.

Aisha asintió y usando todo lo que durante tantos años había aprendido empezó a rastrear a su compañero que veloz huía de aquella monstruosa pesadilla que durante mucho tiempo lo había apresado. El sujeto desapareció de ese lugar. No podía permanecer allí exponiéndose a ser encontrado y mucho menos en ese estado. Rogaba que Aisha atrapara al fugitivo porque si no era así. Todos estarían perdidos, completamente perdidos. Jamás creyó que el poder de Naruto fuera tan grande, la fuerza que guardaba su corazón era demasiada. Representaba un peligro, un completo peligro para todos los planes que había echo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El incesante traqueteo del pequeño transporte había ayudado a que la pequeña Jara se quedase completamente dormida. Había olvidado cuanto tiempo llevaba así. Al menos tenía la compañía del kiuby que era mejor que nada. Desde su partida se había alimentado de algunas frutas y vegetales que venían en el carruaje con cuidado de no terminarse todo ya que sentía lastima por la pareja de ancianos que llegarían a su destino sin nada para vender. Esperaba ansiosamente llegar a alguna aldea y poder estirar sus pies. Ya estaba cansada de permanecer casi todo el tiempo sentada. La única vez que se había parado fue cuando el anciano se detuvo a mover un tronco que obstaculizaba el camino, momento que tomo para estirarse.

En ese momento había anochecido y a pesar de la niebla reinante el anciano deseaba llegar cuanto antes por lo que conducía rápidamente. Necesitaban el dinero para cuidar de su pequeña nietecita quien tras perder a sus padres había pescado una enfermedad que ponía en peligro su vida.

Un fuerte frenazo, mando a volar a la ojimiel, despertándola de inmediato.

-¿Que paso?-preguntó en voz baja la pequeña.

-¿Como quieres que sepa si yo también estoy aquí dentro?

-Será que nuevamente otro leño se atravesó.

-¡¡¡Que quieren!!!!-se escuchaba la voz aterrada de la anciana.

-Muévete vieja loca.

Un golpe de alguien que caía al suelo se escucho fuera.

-Así que transportando mercadería, eh-se burló uno de los sujetos.

-Bien no nos haría mal tomar algo para el viaje de búsqueda ¿verdad?

-Tomen lo que quieran pero déjenos vivir-rogó el anciano levantando a su mujer del suelo.

-Esta bien les daré una oportunidad. Contare hasta tres y si han desparecido de mi vista los dejare vivir.

-Jara creo que debemos salir de aquí-urgió el demonio.

-Si-asintió la chiquilla-esos sujetos se oyen muy malos.

Con suavidad la muchacha se quito una canasta de frutas que había ido a parar sobre ella y bajo del transporte. Horrorizada vio como los pobres ancianos corrían bosque adentro.

-Uno….

-Esos sujetos-susurro la rubia.

-Dos…

-Son los mismos que nos siguieron cunado ocurrió lo de Kotaro.

-Tres…

El hombre lanzo una especie de cadena con un pico filoso en dirección en la que la pareja había escapado. Minutos después el asesino arrastró los cadáveres de los dos que cual carne de pincho habían quedado ensartados en el arma.

Jara, a pesar de la niebla que caía observo este hecho horrorizada. Retrocedió para escapar pero la mala suerte hizo que trastabillara sobre un tronco hueco produciendo un ruido sonoro. Los asesinos se percataron de esto y en cuestión de segundos la rodearon.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-pidió la ojimiel asustada.

-Uy pobrecilla, vamos acompañaras a tus abuelitos…-sonrió macabramente el asesino que había matado a los ancianos.

-Espera… ¿no es la mocosa que se nos escapo?…la amiga de Kotaro-interrumpió un segundo asesino

-Es cierto. Si que nos facilitaste las cosas, a ti te andábamos buscando.

La pequeña empezó a llorar creía que había llegado su fin.

-Cierra los ojos-grito el kiuby desde el collar.

La pequeña obedeció, una luz cegadora salió del collar iluminándolo todo. Jara ni corta ni perezosa y aprovechando la provisional ceguera de sus captores corrió por el bosque, tropezando, rodando, cayendo por barrancos pequeños e incorporándose de nuevo. Llego hasta un ancho río el cual obviamente a nado no podía pasar, intento buscar algo en que transportarse pero fue demasiado tarde los asesinos habían llegado.

-Maldita mocosa-rugió uno de ellos.

-Veremos si podemos divertirnos contigo antes de entregarte a nuestro señor.

-Cállate, no somos violadores. Aunque nuestro señor no nos dijo que quería a la niña sin heridas.

-Ya veras pagaras caro el haberte burlado de nosotros

Uno de los hombres se lanzo abruptamente sobre la indefensa criatura que viéndose perdida cayo al suelo y cerró sus ojos. Un fuerte golpe a la altura la sien la mando a volar dejándola temporalmente sin vista.

-Estas bien-susurro el kiuby.

-Me van a matar. Lo siento Kotaro no pude cumplir tu petición-sollozó la joven mientras sentía que su fin había llegado.

La pequeña espero heridas, golpes pero estos jamás llegaron. Cuando intentó divisar borrosamente que había ocurrido vio frente a ella a un hombre, o al menos la figura de un hombre protegiéndola.

-Así que metiéndose con indefensas niñas-pregunto el recién llegado-Ahora les enseñaré.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Tu???!!!

-¿¿¿Que estas haciendo????

-Eres uno de los nuestros que haces aquí.

Rápidamente el hombre se puso en guardia, solo segundos bastaron para que este acabara fríamente con los malvados asesinos.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el chico acercándose a la niña.

-No puedo ver-contesto Jara desesperada.

-No te preocupes recibiste un golpe en un nervio-contestó el muchacho dándole un ligero toque en la sien a la chica, quien enseguida pudo ver claramente a pesar de la espesa neblina.

Frente a ella distinguió a un joven de cabello rubio que preocupado la veía con uno brillantes ojos azules.

-¿¿Quien eres tu??

-No pude ser-se escuchó una voz proveniente del collar- Jara, él es Naruto.

El muchacho los observo perplejo, a lo lejos el naciente solo empezaba a iluminar lo que seria un nuevo día. Y para todos un nuevo comienzo y el renacer de la esperanza perdida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una gran disculpa a mi amiga Uchiha Katze lo que pasa es que como uso el Internet cerca de mi casa escribo rapidísimo y muchas veces no me fijo en que cambio una vocal por otra…Mil disculpas….

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo…Espero que les guste…

Si tienen dudas no olviden escribirme yo encantada de la vida contestare todas sus dudas…Vay….


	17. ¡La Maldad Acecha!

**16. En manos del enemigo****: ¡La Maldad Acecha!**

…_Confusión…_

…_Codicia…_

…_Guerra…_

…_Alerta…_

…_Traiciones…_

…_Todo un mundo por enfrentar y proteger allá afuera…_

…_La unión…_

…_El misterio…_

…_El peligro…_

…_Como conciliar el sueño…_

…_Si cada decisión tomada determina la salvación o perdición de una aldea…_

El suave viento mañanero, adormilado por una noche tormentosa y por el despertar del sol se adentro ligero y danzarín a la morada del más importante hombre de aquella aldea. Con lentitud recorrió la sala, el comedor y se dirigió a los dormitorios; fugazmente penetro a la primera habitación cuya puerta por costumbre se mantenía abierta. Allí, juguetón, se deslizo por los cabellos rojizos de un muchacho que a pesar de poder dormir no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche por el único motivo que es capaz de quitarle la paz a un ser humano: problemas.

Removido por la dulce brisa que acababa de sentir, se levanto de su vieja silla de madera que yacía frente a un pequeño escritorio en su cuarto y frotando sus ojos ligeramente decidió cambiarse de ropa. Con lentitud avanzo hacia su baño, lavándose con abundante agua el rostro vio reflejado en el espejo la imagen cansada y los verdes ojos ojerosos de un muchacho abatido por el peso de toda una aldea. Desde que llego a ese puesto jamás se había quejado, al contrario lo había asumido con cierto grado de orgullo sin embargo en esos momentos en los cuales ni siquiera salir a caminar era seguro, cargar con la seguridad de miles de personas que confían en uno, era sumamente agotador. El agua cayendo incansablemente sobre el lavabo lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Rápidamente procedió a arreglarse. Era muy temprano aun para dirigirse a su habitual puesto como Kazekage de Sunakagure pero no podía seguir allí, en su casa, viendo el cielo esperando que las noticias le cayeran como gotas de lluvia en un frío día de invierno. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. No solo por el destino de la aldea sino por algo más…Hace tiempo ya que no recibía ningún mensaje de Konoha, por lo menos para ponerlo al tanto del bienestar de sus amigos y eso ya lo estaba cansando. Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, hace muchos años atrás lo que le pasase o dejase de pasar a los de la Hoja lo hubiese tenido sin cuidado, ahora ocurría todo lo contrario.

-Buenos Días -saludo somnoliento Kankuro mientras se restregaba los ojos intentando despertar.

-Hola-respondió el muchacho tras darse cuenta que inconscientemente acababa de llegar a la cocina.

-No tienes idea de la nochecita que pase…

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Olvidaste que ayer me toco hacer guardia hasta la medianoche con los Ambu?

-Es cierto-recordó el chico.

-¡Que pesado!…Por cierto el que veo que no descanso nadita eres tú ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, estuve revisando unos papeles en la oficina y…

-Y trajiste el trabajo a casa como siempre...Sabes yo se que quieres mucho a esta aldea pero deberías darte un tiempo para ti mismo...Fíjate eres muy joven aun para andar con ojeras como si fueras una viejita preocupona de 60 años…

El pelirrojo prefirió ignorar esto ultimo, no tenia ganas de pelear y menos con su hermano aunque era muy gratificante que se preocupara por el. Eso le de mostraba que no estaba solo.

-Y hoy ¿que hay de comer?

-Lo que tú puedas cocinar-respondió Kankuro dando un enorme bostezo.

-¿Y Temari? ¿No era ella le encargada de preparar el desayuno de este día?

-Salio

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A dónde?! ¡¿Paso Algo?! ¡¿Algún Ataque?! ¿¡Un mensaje nuevo?! …

-Ay, Gaara. En serio que exageras. Salio porque tenia que…Bueno…Ahora que recuerdo…Ni a mi me dijo que iba a hacer…

-Genial, valiente hermanito resultaste ser-reprocho el Kazekage.

-Vamos, ella sabe cuidarse sola… Además dudo mucho que le pase algo malo.

-Eso espero, eh-respondió el ojiverde buscando en la alacena algo para preparase su desayuno.

No tenia ganas de comer pero eso era fundamental para por lo menos no caer desmayado ni mucho menos quedarse dormido en su oficina. Últimamente había estado demasiado agotado, como si algo estuviese absorbiéndolo o drenando su chackra. ¿Debía tener cuidado o quizás eran solo imaginaciones suyas? Ni el mismo lo sabia…Tenia mucho trabajo encima y como muchas veces sus hermanos le decían: no dedicaba tiempo para si mismo… Quizás debía considerar tomar unas vacaciones…Si claro, en el momento en que abandonase la aldea esta se vendría abajo, literalmente...Además, en época de guerra y ataques sorpresa la palabra relajación no tenia cabida.

Tras sacar dos ollas grandes, llenarlas de agua y ponerlas en la cocina se percato de un detalle insignificante…No sabia que demonios iba a cocinar y al parecer Kankuro ya se había percatado de ello porque lo miraba y sonreía divertido.

-No te burles de mí-ordeno el pelirrojo.

-Lo...Lo...Siento...Es solo...Que...Tu… Sacando tanta cosa…Y ni siquiera…Sabes que…Ji, ji…Que…Vas a hacer…Ja, Ja, Ja-el muchacho no pudo mas y estallo en carcajadas.

-Ja, Ja, Ja… ¡Que Gracioso!- contesto sarcásticamente Gaara.

-Ay hermanito...De veras que no se donde tienes esa cabecita…Cualquiera diría que estas enamorado…

-No digas estupideces, ¿quieres?

-Es que no entiendo como puedes ser tan despistado.

-Cualquiera se equivoca.

-Yo no lo hubiese echo.

-¿Ah si? Pues si te crees mas listo que yo: cocina. ¡Pero ya! Que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

De mala gana el Kazekage se sentó en una de las sillas, con tanto problema encima no tenia tiempo para ponerse a cocinar y mucho menos para aguantar las burlas de Kankuro. Este se percato de ello por lo que sin decir nada empezó a preparar lo que seria su desayuno. Cuando los dos chicos se disponían a comer un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la calle les confirmo que alguien acababa de llegar.

-¡No me van a creer lo que tengo para contarles!-entro apresurada una muchacha sobresaltando a los jóvenes que la observaron expectantes.

-Hasta que regresas, Temari.

-Y ahora ¿que ocurrió?-suspiro frustrado el ojiverde.

-Traigo noticias…De Konoha…

-¡Habla ya!-exigió Gaara-¿Algo bueno o malo?

-Depende de cómo lo tomen.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo estoy tranquilo. El que de verdad esta ansioso es el Kazekage así que no lo hagas esperar mas y desembucha.

-Esta bien…Hace días me percate que tú-observo la rubia al pelirrojo-Te desvelabas por no tener noticia alguna de la Hoja y por que esa cabecita hacia una y otra conjetura sin tener nada en concreto.

-Pero ¿como lo sabes?

-Así que era por eso que has estado tan gruñón-murmuro Kankuro.

-Hay Gaara, eres mi hermano. Cada noche cuando me levantaba al baño o a tomar un vaso de agua te veía por la puerta, que siempre olvidas cerrar, sentado mirando a la nada. Siempre que llegaba una carta corrías por no decir volabas a ver de que se trataba y por si fuera poco estos días nos has estado recordando los momentos gratos que pasamos con ellos…Es evidente ¿no crees?

-¿Soy tan obvio?

-Así es-continuo la muchacha - Pero para eso me tienes a mi que no te iba a dejar solo con esto, hice mis averiguaciones con algunos contactos...

-Que contactos ni que nada estuviste hablando con tu noviecito de la Hoja ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate Kankuro!-se enojo la rubia aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse-Si no quieres que te calle a la fuerza

-Si tu como no…

-¡Basta los dos! Con quien sea que hayas estado averiguando dime que ocurrió, Temari.

- Bien…me entere que… Bueno… Sakura y Sasuke se fueron de la Aldea en busca de Naruto.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Que!!!???-se asombro el Kazekage.

-Además…La aldea ha estado sin ataque alguno… Al parecer Akatsuki se prepara para algo grande porque a pesar de que ellos dos se fueron esos asesinos no han hecho nada en contra de Konoha.

-Pero eso puede ser una trampa.

-Es lo mismo que piensa Shikamaru pero...

-¡¡¡Aja, lo sabia!!!-aplaudió satisfecho Kankuro.

-¿Pero que?-interrogo el ojiverde ignorando a su hermano.

-Pero el tiempo que esos asesinos están perdiendo beneficia en algo a Sakura y a Sasuke, si ellos encuentran a Naruto y lo traen de vuelta ten por seguro que esta guerra se acabara mas pronto de lo que crees sin embargo lo que mas teme la Hokage en estos momentos es que Akatsuki se apodere de los tres. Si eso llega a pasar representaría el fin de todas las aldeas. Es por eso que ella no ha informado de esto a nadie, para mantener la calma y la unión.

-Ya veo. Por ello corto la comunicación con nosotros.

-En eso tiene razón-opinó Kankuro-Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto son las armas más poderosas de Konoha, no digo que los demás no sean fuertes pero ellos juntos son invencibles si una aldea se entera de que los dos primeros se marcharon y que el ultimo no esta muerto pero si perdido, bueno… Pues cundiría el pánico.

La rubia asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Pues por nuestra parte no se van a enterar-respondió Gaara-Temari, Kankuro que de estas paredes no salga lo que acabamos de saber.

-No te preocupes, se lo prometí a Shikamaru y te lo prometo a ti. De mi boca no saldrá…

-Ahí si…Se lo prometí a Shikamaru…Shikamaru, eh. Que mismo hermanita. ¿Están o no juntos?-pregunto sonriente Kankuro.

-Ya me tienes harta…Tu te lo buscaste-grito la chica mientras perseguía a su hermano que al verla furiosa había echado a correr.

-Era broma...Era broma...Que no sabes soportar una bromita mañanera…

-Te voy a enseñar que tanto me gustan tus bromitas…

-Auxilio Gaara, esta mujer me va a matar...

El pelirrojo sonrió al ver como Temari le daba un sartenazo a Kankuro, estaba tranquilo sabia perfectamente que Sakura había ido en busca de Naruto y que lo encontraría, no en vano era la mejor aprendiz de una de las mujeres mas fuertes de todas las aldeas sin embargo debían preparase. Akatsuki algo planeaba y el debía llevarles la delantera. Era hora de averiguar que tramaba Iyomi.

Con esto en mente se dispuso a separar a sus hermanos, definitivamente las peleas mañaneras eran el mejor alimento para iniciar su día, no por la pelea en si sino por el cariño que aunque no se lo decía se demostraban mutuamente.

-Temari y Shikamaru…Temari y Shikamaru...Queda mejor Tema y Shika ¿o no?

-¡¡Cállate!!!

-Ya basta dejen de pelear parecen niños de primaria.

-Ahí si como no…Hablo don Kazekage.

-Yo lo mato...

-Ten cuidado que todo lo que dice lo cumple.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!!

-Ja, ja, ja.

…_Problemas…_

…_Aun sin saber nada en concreto…_

…_La mejor solución…_

…_Sonreír…_

…_Siempre y cuando haya alguien…_

…_Que puede reír contigo…_

…_Nada se gana con la tristeza…_

…_Con el dolor…_

…_O con la desesperación…_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_-__¡Me duele!… ¡Me duele mucho!-sollozaba una pequeña niña pelirrosa y de ojos verdes abrazando sus rodillas y soplando débilmente sobre la sangrante herida de su brazo._

_Estaba sola, nadie alrededor, ni su padre, ni su madre, ni sus amigos…__¿Era un retroceso mental o acaso una tortura lenta de lo que había sido su niñez?...No…No era cierto…Su infancia no había sido así…Ella tenia padres, personas que la querían mucho y la respetaban y además de eso el apoyo de seres que siempre velaban por cuidarla y verla bien…Entonces porque se veía rodeada por la oscuridad...Por la soledad…Quizás no era ella o quizás si pero reflejaba en su cuerpo, en su alma, los sentimientos y la tristeza que la persona que mas amaba sufría cuando era pequeño..No…No era eso tampoco...A pesar de todo...En aquellos momentos…Ella también se sentía vacía…Ahora más que nunca…Se sentía como…_

_-__Mientras yo este contigo el dolor no tendrá cabida…-se escucho una voz._

_-¡Tengo miedo!-__musito la misma personita ya de unos 11 años._

_-__El miedo no te tocara, soy tu escudo y mucho mas…_

_-No quiero estar sola-soltó lentamente una muchacha ya mucho mas madura pero con el mismo color de cabello y ojos._

_-La palabra soledad no tiene cabida entre __nosotros dos…_

_-¿Quien eres?_

_-Alguien que __jamás se alejo ni se alejara de ti, Sakura chan…_

_La figura de __un joven alto, rubio y ojiazul se hizo visible frente a la muchacha quien sonriente lo observo emocionada de tenerlo tan cerca, pero a la vez triste de saber que aun estaba lejos su reencuentro…el rostro de la única persona que incondicionalmente la amo…alguien por quien fue capaz de abandonar esa familia y esos amigos que ella tanto quería, quiere y seguirá queriendo toda su vida…Estaba allí…El estaba junto a ella…En un sueño…En una fantasía...Pero cerca…_

_-Naruto…-__sonrió la pelirrosa-Creí que te perdí y ahora que se que no es así tengo miedo de verte partir._

_-No digas eso, ten por seguro que estas mas cerca de lo que crees…_

_-Espera…-se inquieto la muchacha al ver que el joven se alejaba-No me dejes… _

_-No lo haré pero es tiempo de despertar, si sigues durmiendo jamás me vas a encontrar._

_Su risa dulce y tierna fueron los únicos sonidos que la muchacha escucho antes de ser movida con brusquedad._

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto aturdida abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos sobre un hombre de cabello blanco que la observaba enojado.

-¡Hasta que despiertas!-regaño Jiraya.

-Y ¿ahora que?

-Ese muchacho hace tiempo que se adelanto.

-¿De quien me habla?-se incorporo la joven.

-Como que ¿de quien?… Pues del Uchiha…Es el único que estaba con nosotros.

-De seguro fue a desactivar las trampas o a buscar que comer…Además usted es el menos indicado para quejarse…

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Que tal…-recordó la ojijade-…Porque se suponía que nos acompañaría y ni medio nos distrajimos se quedo tendido sobre la hierba…La verdad es que no se como piensa encontrar a Naruto así…

-Lo se, lo se, tengo un problema…No eres ni la primera ni la última que me lo dice pero ahora lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar a ese idiota.

-¿Se refiere a Sasuke?…Ya le dije… No se preocupe….El debe...

-Debe nada… Se levanto a las tres de la madrugada...Y me dijo que en cuanto despertaras lo siguiéramos rumbo a una aldea con campanario...o algo así...

-¿Qué? Pero ese egoísta se adelanto… ¡Que fastidio!…

-Debiste estar demasiado cansada para no escucharlo cuando hablo conmigo.

-¿Quiere decir que ha estado esperando que despierte para irnos?

-¿Querías que te deje tendida sin trampas en medio del bosque con lo famosos que se han vuelto tu y ese Uchiha?

-¡¡¡Encima ¿Sasuke desactivo las trampas?!!!...No…Esto no se queda así... Yo lo mato...

-Y como querías que él saliera de aquí con tanta trampa alrededor…

-Es cierto…Pero si Akatsuki hubiese andado cerca nos hubiese atrapado…El muy idiota no pensó en eso...

-¿Acaso Akatsuki anda tras ustedes dos?

-No me diga que no lo sabe...Toda Konoha esta enterada.

-Olvidas que me marche de la aldea hace tiempo…

-Ah claro, lo siento…

-¡Vamos muchacha! Después me pondrás al tanto. Debemos alcanzar a tu compañero.

-Nuestro compañero-corrigió la kunoichi.

Algo confusa se incorporó y tras comer un breve refrigerio, tomando su mochila y seguida por el maestro de Naruto se internó en el bosque rumbo al noreste, en busca de la aldea del campanario y por ende de la cueva en donde su amigo había estado. No le importaba mucho el paradero de Sasuke, después de todo el sabia cuidarse…Sin embargo era muy molesto que tomara las decisiones sin consultar a nadie y se fuera como si estuviese solo en esa misión de búsqueda…Definitivamente si iba a seguir así, las cosas terminarían muy mal…

-¿Me puedes decir como fuiste a parar de Ambu servidora de la Hokage a traidora de la Hoja, en un día?-interrogo el ermitaño.

-Larga historia-contesto la chica.

-Pues hasta encontrar al ex traidor-traidor, tenemos tiempo ¿no crees?

-Bien...si es así…Después de que me entere que Naruto en realidad estaba vivo me fui de allí...Tenia que encontrarlo…Me sentí muy deprimida…Pero entendí que así como el me hubiese buscado abandonando todo lo que el quería yo debía hacer lo mismo…Mas aun confirmando que estaba aun con vida…

-Pero tu ya lo sabias ¿o me equivoco?...Tenías tus corazonadas...

-Claro pero nada en concreto.

-Desde un principio presentía que esa muerte no fue más que una trampa…Un guerrero como Naruto no se dejaría vencer tan fácil...

-Así es pero sin pruebas nada podíamos hacer para comprobar que el vivía…

-Perdimos tanto tiempo-suspiro Jiraya-De no ser por la terca de Tsunade...

-Ella no tiene la culpa…Los únicos culpables somos nosotros…Si presentíamos que seguía con vida debimos dejarlo todo y emprender en su búsqueda. No dudar como lo hicimos y esperar que el tiempo pasase.

-No puedo creer que la defiendas.

-Solo defiendo lo justo. Además ella esta muy sola, debe cargar con el peso de toda una aldea sobre sus hombros no piensa como amiga piensa como líder de Konoha...Aun así no puedo evitar…

-Sentirte algo resentida con ella ¿verdad muchacha?

-Así es…

-Ahora no me explico porque Akatsuki los persigue.

-No lo se...Quizás nos quiere matar para que no encontremos a Naruto...

-O quizás los quieren como aliados...

-Ja ja-rió la pelirrosa-eso va a ser imposible ni amarrada a un poste aceptaría tal cosa y conociendo a Sasuke como lo conozco creo que tampoco.

-Ni creas...Ya una vez nos traiciono... ¿Que te hace creer que no lo hará de nuevo?...

-Pues ya no tiene razón para hacerlo...Su hermano esta muerto...Al fin cumplió su tan añorada venganza...Seria ilógico que por las puras ganas se cambiara de bando otra vez…Sobre todo ahora que volvió a formar parte de Konoha...

-No debe de estar tan satisfecho en su aldea natal ya que la abandono.

-El no quería o al menos no debería haberlo echo …Seguro a estas alturas todos están pensando que el me arrastro a esto pero fue al revés…El vino porque quiso y a pesar de que intente detenerlo no lo logre…Ahora debo soportarlo como compañero cosa que en mi vida había querido volver a hacer.

-A propósito de Sasuke, dime que hay entre ustedes dos.

-¡¡ ¿¡¡Que!!?!!!-la pelirrosa se freno de golpe-¿A que se refiere?

-A su relación.

-No existe relación alguna...

-Se me hacer raro verlos juntos… Hasta donde yo sabia tú lo detestabas no lo querías ver ni en pintura…

-Y sigue siendo así-respondió la chica continuando con su camino-…No es nada de lo que se imagina...El prácticamente me obligo a traerlo conmigo...No tenia otra opción…Si ahora nos llevamos supuestamente bien es porque estamos solos en esto… Bueno…Así era hasta que lo encontramos…Ahora somos tres y debemos cuidarnos mutuamente… Eso implica formar parte de un equipo.

-Lo se pero por si lo olvidas: Sasuke jamás pudo formar parte de uno.

-No no lo olvido y creo que jamás lo haré.

-Sin embargo algo bueno debe de tener...

-Eh, ¿a que se refiere?

-Para que Naruto haya puesto dos años de su vida en entrenamiento solo para traerlo de vuelta debió de ver algo bueno en el...

-El lo hizo por una tonta promesa que le hice hacer no por...

-Estoy al tanto de esa promesa sin embargo yo que fui su maestro te puedo decir que también lo movía la amistad….Aunque no lo creas a pesar de tanto tiempo el sigue y creo que siempre vera a Sasuke Uchiha como el hermano que nunca tuvo...

-¿Solo porque formo parte de nuestro equipo?

-No muchacha, no es por eso…Sasuke y Naruto se parecen...

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!! -se enfureció la kunoichi.

-Aunque no quieras verlo es así, Sasuke y Naruto los dos con infancias demasiado difíciles, enfrentando un pasado que solamente los dejo marcados…siempre imponiéndose metas altas y difíciles de lograr…Siempre enfrentando todo juntos...La única diferencia fue que Sasuke prefirió seguir su sed de venganza antes de luchar con sus amigos…Mientras tanto Naruto...

-Siempre confió en nosotros, en sus compañeros...en quienes siempre lo quisieron…

-En la que siempre considero su familia…Te puedo asegurar que si pones a Sasuke frente a Naruto ahora, no encontraras odio ni rencor alguno en sus corazones, por lo menos no en el de mi alumno...

-No puedo creerlo...Después de todo lo que el nos hizo…después del tiempo desperdiciado en vano...Después de las lagrimas y el dolor que Sasuke nos costo…

-Pues créelo… Naruto tiene un corazón mas grande que su boca y con eso lo digo todo...Él seria incapaz de guardar rencores…

-¿A que quiere llegar con todo esto?

-Cada persona tiene derecho a arrepentirse, no somos perfectos y tendemos mucho a cometer errores...A mi nunca me cayo bien Sasuke ni me caerá pero como tu dices debemos trabajar juntos y estoy dispuesto a ceder pero tu...

-¿Yo que?…Soy amable con el…Lo integré al equipo...Y…

-Y todo lo que dices es de dientes para fuera porque aun no has sacado de tu alma todo el odio que le tienes…

-Yo no lo odio...

-No pero no lo soportas...Toma mi consejo, concéntrate, recuerda que fue lo que el hizo que te doliera tanto...

-¿A parte de abandonarnos y querer matarnos?

-Exacto aparte de eso… debes tener un motivo personal…No es bueno que andes por allí fingiendo soportar a alguien a quien no soportas.

-Qué saco con encontrar el _"motivo personal_"…Las cosas no van a cambiar…Después de todo el tiempo no va a retroceder...Ni nada volverá a ser igual...

-No es así, Sakura…Cuando se lo digas...Cuando puedas sacar lo que tanto daño te hace y te mantiene sumida en ese mundo de odio y rencor…Podrás estar tranquila...En paz… Y ahí si podrás decirme que tratas a Sasuke como un compañero...No solo con palabras sino desde tu corazón…Y te aconsejo que lo hagas cuanto antes…Como tu dijiste somos tres ahora...Un equipo...El mas mínimo error puede poner el riesgo la vida de uno de nosotros…por lo que es necesario que la unión prevalezca ¿no crees?

-Es cierto. Sin embargo no puedo evitar mezclar el rencor que tengo contra Sasuke con el odio que le tengo a los que alejaron a Naruto de mí...

-No confundas las cosas…Sasuke no tuvo la culpa...El no se lo llevo...

-Pero me abandono-musito furiosa la ojijade-…Nos abandonó...Y yo de estupida seguí esperando que el volviera al lugar en donde me dejo y me dijera lo que tanto quería oír… ¡Que ingenua fui!...Sasuke me dejo echa pedazos…

-¿Y que querías que Sasuke te dijera?

-Eso ya no importa...No vale la pena…Ahora no tiene sentido...Ya madure y crecí…Lo único que importa es traer a Naruto de vuelta…Nada mas…

-Yo digo una cosa…Todo el rencor que le tienes ahora al Uchiha… ¿No será por que aun sientes algo por el?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que Jiraya obtuvo.

Estaba harta de que la psicoanalizaran...Como si ella no pudiese obtener sus propias respuestas...Aunque era cierto...Estaba mas que confundida…El día anterior por un momento sintió como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad…Incluso se atrevió a llamar a Sasuke como solía hacerlo antaño...Pero algo en su corazón le decía que se alejara lo mas posible…Que mantuviera vivo los recuerdos del daño que causó…Que no lo perdonara… ¿Por qué?...¿A que le temía?…Porque le era imposible llevarse bien por lo menos como compañeros de viaje…¿Por qué?…Sasuke hacia su mayor esfuerzo…Incluso intento ser amable a pesar de lo mucho que eso debió costarle…Pero ella no podía perdonar…Pero perdonar qué, exactamente…Jiraya tenia razón...El rencor que le tenia no era solo por haberse convertido en un traidor y haber intentado atacarlos en el primer encuentro…Era por otra cosa…Un motivo personal...Talvez si buscaba en su mente...No…Ese no era el momento…Ahora lo importante era seguir el rastro que Naruto había dejado…Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que ese rencor en un futuro no muy distante le traería graves problemas…Muy graves.

Varias horas transcurrieron, al parecer el ermitaño considero que no debía seguir inmiscuyéndose en la relación Sakura-Sasuke porque no volvió a abrir la boca …Después de recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros divisaron al fin al chico de rodillas sobre la rama de un árbol. Parecía estar observando algo atentamente porque permanecía inmóvil. Sakura fue la primera en acercarse.

-¿Se pude saber quien te crees que eres para dejarnos así?-se enfureció la kunoichi.

-Es cierto muchacho, se supone que somos un grupo, un equipo…

-¡¡Como lo imagine sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre!!...

-Sakura no creo que...

-¡¿Que pasa?!…¿Porque no dices nada?... ¡Me estas ignorando!…Responde idio… ¡ah!-bruscamente se interrumpió.

Al observarlo de frente se había percatado que su ropa, al menos la prenda superior que cubría su tórax estaba desgarrada y manchada de lo que parecía ser una mezcla de tierra, hierbas y mucha sangre, el pecho descubierto del pelinegro tenia profundas heridas y además estaba paralizado por una especie de energía que lo mantenía literalmente plantado. En el momento en que la joven coloco su mano sobre el rostro de este, una especie de chackra expulso al ermitaño y a la ninja a unos cuantos metros lejos de este...

-Lo siento-susurro el chico antes de resbalar de la rama del árbol y caer inconsciente.

-¡¡¡Sasuke!!!-grito la muchacha incorporándose y atrapándolo antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo. Esta vez no hubo energía que la repeliera.

Confundida lo coloco sobre el húmedo césped. Jiraya se acerco deprisa, esperaron que despertara pero fue inútil. Estaba herido eso ni dudarlo, tenia toda su ropa llena de manchas de sangre, varias cortadas profundas y uno que otro moretón en el pecho. Definitivamente se había enfrentado a algo o alguien, era obvio.

-Pero ¿como ocurrió esto? -pregunto la muchacha mientras examinaba los cortes.

-No lo se-observó preocupado el ermitaño.

-¿Como que no lo sabe?-reclamo la joven mientras despojaba al Uchiha de su prenda superior y la arrojaba lejos-Usted fue el ultimo en verlo.

-Claro que si pero me dijo que se adelantaría no que iría a pelear con alguien...

-Eso quiere decir que…-musito Sakura mientras empezaba a concentrar chackra en sus manos-… Que el ataque lo tomo por sorpresa...

-Es lo más probable.

- ¿Qué pudo haber estado rondando cerca de esas horas para que lo lastimase de esta manera?

-De seguro algo o alguien que huía, estaba seriamente debilitado y quería a toda costa evitar ser encontrado.

-¿Como puede saberlo?...

-Simple, a esas horas solo transitan asesinos o ninjas de misión, si hubiese sido un ninja lo hubiese capturado, un asesino lo hubiese matado, sin embargo la persona que hizo esto no pudo terminar el trabajo…

-Quizá por que estaba débil.

-Así es, por lo que se aseguro de dejar a Sasuke pegado a la rama del árbol para que no lo siguiera.

-Y esa energía… ¿Porque desapareció en cuanto la tocamos?…

-De seguro reaccionaba al tacto humano…Debió ser lo que lo mantenía paralizado…Por eso después cayo…

-Sea como sea…Esta muy mal es como si ese alguien lo hubiese atacado tanto interna como externamente.

-Déjame ver-ordeno el hombre y empezó a palpar el pecho del pelinegro.

-Puedo hacer algo con las cortadas, cerrarlas…pero parece que algo en su interior lo estuviera debilitando cada vez más y más…

-Esto no es normal….-dictamino el peliblanco-…No reconozco este ataque…Por lo general los daños suelen ser solo físicos…Hay ataques como los que solía usar Itachi que provoca daños mentales ya que se juega con el subconsciente humano sin embargo este combina los dos…Debe ser una de las técnicas prohibidas hace muchos años atrás...

-Y ¿Que clase de técnicas son?

-Solo una vez escuche hablar de ellas…Son verdaderamente aterradoras: sirven para matar de una forma lenta y dolorosa, también para el control mental y para torturar a las personas provocándoles distintos daños…Las reacciones del chico me dicen que fue victima de una de ellas…Según recuerdo solo alguien realmente maligno, y al mismo tiempo poderoso puede usarlas...

-Pero ¿cual fue la técnica que se uso en Sasuke?...Eso es lo que quiero saber...

-No estoy seguro pero creo que es la de traspasar o inyectar en la victima parte de su chackra para…No se...no lo recuerdo.

-¿Para matarlo?

-Claro que no...Pero es algo muy malo…

-Y como se cura eso...

-No lo se pero si te concentras te darás cuenta que el chackra que fluye por su cuerpo no es el suyo…Así que tengo razón…se uso un ataque por demás prohibido en el…

-¡¿Qué?!

Curando y al mismo tiempo concentrándose para detectar dicha energía la muchacha se percato que una especie de aura oscura recorría el cuerpo de Sasuke internamente, agravándolo cada vez mas y mas.

-¡¿Que hago?!-se desespero la ojijade.

-Hasta hoy en día no se han encontrado curas a esas técnicas…es por eso que se prohibieron...

-No puede pedirme que de por perdido el caso y deje tirado a Sasuke…

-Claro que no muchacha, solo déjame pensar.

-Mientras usted piensa él se muere…-recrimino la kunoichi.

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres?

Los minutos pasaron sin que el hombre diera respuestas alguna, Sakura había terminado de curar al pelinegro sin embargo este seguía debilitándose poco a poco.

-¡¡Eso es!!-grito eufórico Jiraya- Necesitamos una especie de hierba que lo ayude a internarse en su mente…A descansar…

-¡¡¿Esta loco?!! El esta muriendo y usted quiere mandarlo a dormir...

-No lo entiendes, el funcionamiento del ataque que recibió es interno…En manos de Sasuke esta el salvarse o no...Sin embargo ahora parece que esa energía que recorre su cuerpo lo ha bloqueado y no lo deja adentrarse en su mente…Actúa como una barrera por lo que en este momento esta indefenso…

-Eso es absurdo…

-No, no lo es…Solo Sasuke puede sacar esa energía de su cuerpo...Con su propia voluntad…Lo único que puedes hacer es tratar de aliviar su dolor físico pero el mental sigue torturándolo adentro…

-Me esta diciendo que la fuerza mental de Sasuke que en este momento se encuentra atrapada por ese chackra maligno es la que puede salvarlo...

-Así es...

-Y para que esa fuerza pueda ser liberada… ¿Debemos dormirlo estando inconsciente?…

-El no esta inconsciente por las heridas, ese chackra es lo que lo mantiene así...Si lo dormimos podemos hacer que en sus sueños llegue a su mente y sea consciente de lo que pasa para que su propio chacra expulse esa mala energía…

-Y ¿como vamos a hacer para que nos escuche?

-Simple hablándole...Estoy seguro de que él en este momento escucha todo aunque no puede reaccionar…

-De verdad jamás había oído algo así… pero no es momento para cuestionar sus conocimientos…

-Bien. La aldea a la que nos dirigíamos no esta muy lejos, yo iré a buscar las hierbas y tu trata de mantenerlo estable.

-Yo digo una cosa...

-¿Qué?

-No seria más fácil golpearlo con algo en la cabeza para que despierte y tome el control…O mojarlo, talvez.

-Sakura… Él esta inconsciente por culpa de ese extraño chackra, por mas golpes que le des y por mas cubetazos de agua fría que le eches eso no va a suceder a menos que quieras terminar el trabajo de sujeto que le hizo eso…

-Lo siento. Era solo una idea…

-Ahora entiendo porque Naruto decía que tú eres tan bella como peligrosa…

-El decía eso de mí…-sonrió con ternura la ojijade.

-Me marcho…-se despidió el ermitaño-Cuídate cuidado que alguien los vea...Recuerda no estamos seguros que el atacante de Sasuke se haya marchado de aquí...

La chica asintió y Jiraya dando un salto a uno de los árboles se perdió rumbo a la aldea más cercana.

-De verdad no entiendo como te metiste en esto-susurro tristemente la chica mientras tomaba sus cosas y las colocaba junto al cuerpo del Uchiha.

Era injusto, por buscar a Naruto ahora Sasuke peligraba de muerte. Ella no tenia la culpa, no lo había traído a la fuerza sin embargo sabia que el la había acompañado para protegerla. Como si necesitará protección. Ahora el estaba allí muriendo, herido, sufriendo...Pero que o mejor dicho quien pudo ser tan perverso para hacerle eso además de poderosos porque había que admitir que Sasuke no era enemigo fácil de derrotar.

-¿Acaso seria el mismo que secuestro a Naruto?-se pregunto la muchacha mientras cubría con agua fría el pecho ardiente del convaleciente joven-Si es así estuviste mas cerca de lo que jamás creímos estar.

El pelinegro empezó a retorcerse en sueños, era como si esa energía estuviera empezando a llegar a su mente para atormentarla ferozmente.

-Tranquillo, Sasuke. Todo estará bien-musito la muchacha.

-No, no…Yo te mate…No…Aléjate…

-¿De qué hablas?-interrogó la ojijade.

-Itachi….No…Porque…Mis padres…Mí familia… ¿Porque me dejaste vivir?

-Sasuke-llamo la joven

-Tú me arruinaste la vida…tú…tenia a un hermano en Naruto, a un padre en Kakashi y al amor en Sakura y tú… tú me alejaste de todo...

-¡¡¿¿¿Qué dices???!!!- pregunto confundida la pelirrosa.

-No… miento…No fuiste tu…Fui yo...Por venganza...Por odio y por rencor…No merezco nada…Nada mas que la muerte...

-No, Sasuke despierta…Reacciona…Tu no eres así…No te dejas derrotar fácilmente…Lucha…Yo se que me escuchas…Lucha por tu vida…No dejes que esa cosa que se te metió dentro tome el control en tu mente… ¿Que te esta pasando?…Vamos…¡¡Pelea!!-animo la joven mientras colocaba mas trapos de agua fría sobre la frente de su compañero.

-Yo no quiero que cometas el mismo error que cometí Sakura…No te dejes llevar por venganza, odio y rencor...No me lo perdonaría nunca…

La muchacha lo observo. No sabia que hacer, algo le decía que debía salvarlo pero como. ¿Como hacerlo? De verdad en momentos como esos deseaba tener a lado a su maestra…Ella sabia mucho y de seguro sabría que hacer, pero estaba sola…Debía entenderlo…Debía resolverlo por su propia cuenta...Pero ¿Cómo?…Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que Jiraya regresase con las hierbas y que Sasuke sacara esa cosa de su cuerpo...De lo contrario…No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría pasar.

Una fuerte explosión se produjo a lo lejos, Sakura se incorporó de inmediato. Todos esos años de experiencia le habían enseñado a mantenerse alerta en todo momento, no en vano se había convertido en jefe de un escuadrón Ambu. Una inmensa nube de humo se extendió por todo el cielo, lentamente como si de lluvia se tratase empezó a caer ceniza sobre todo el bosque.

"_¿__De que se trata esto?-_pensó la muchacha inquieta._"_

No quería ser pesimista pero el estallido había ocurrido justamente en la dirección en la que momentos antes Jiraya había partido. Acaso había recibido un ataque por el sujeto que le causo eso a Sasuke, era una trampa, ¿quería de alguna manera llamar su atención? De seguro el ermitaño estaría herido. Miles de ideas empezaron a rondar atropelladamente la mente de la kunoichi.

-No puede ser...Tengo que ayudarlo pero…

Los ojos de la chica se posaron sobre el cuerpo delirante de su ahora compañero de viaje… ¿que debía hacer?… ¿Taparlo con hojas y esconderlo?… ¿Abandonarlo?… ¿Quedarse a su lado?... ¿Cargarlo?…La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, aunque quizás era por el polvo cenizoso que empezaba a entrar por su nariz.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Te dejo por unos momentos para revisar que todo este bien?-pregunto confundida observando a Sasuke.

-Creo que no tendrás que contemplar esa opción, Sakura-la chica tomo su kunai y observo en dirección donde la voz se había escuchado.

Extrañada vio acercarse al maestro de Naruto con un manojo de hierbas en sus manos, tenia la ropa cubierta de ceniza pero aparentemente estaba bien. Algo no encajaba allí. La vida le había enseñado a desconfiar. Decidió esperar y analizar como se iban desenvolviendo las cosas, mas valía actuar con cautela porque si hacia algo precipitado pondría en riego la vida de Sasuke e incluso la suya propia.

-¿Jiraya?…

-Espera-musito el hombre cortándola-debemos huir de aquí… Akatsuki esta cerca… Caí en una de sus trampas… Vamos…. ¡Alejémonos!

-¿Qué? pero….

-Pero nada, toma al muchacho y sígueme.

Eso era demasiado extraño, en primer lugar a pesar de que el ermitaño era muy veloz, dudaba que hubiese regresado de un momento al otro de la aldea... ¡Rayos!... Si ni siquiera habían transcurrido dos horas completas desde su partida, en segundo lugar estaba su apariencia, si se suponía que había sufrido un ataque porque no estaba herido…Claro que el maestro de Naruto era bueno en pelear y defenderse pero era obvio que del ataque de un Akatsuki nadie sale ileso y por ultimo su forma de dirigírsele era demasiado autoritario y en su tono de voz se notaba algo de frialdad…¿Que había ocurrido en estas casi dos horas en las que el sannin estuvo fuera?…¿Que había sido esa explosión?... Y ¿porque al aparente Jiraya le urgía alejarse de ese lugar?…

Había muchas razones por las cuales debía dudar y ponerse alerta sin embargo en esa situación no podía hacer otra cosa mas que confiar: si el era un impostor tarde o temprano se daría por descubierto y ella entraría en acción pero mientras el tenia las hierbas, únicas salvadoras de Sasuke, ella nada podría hacer mas que someterse a sus ordenes.

-Esta bien-asintió la ojijade cargando con Sasuke y saltando a un árbol cercano.

-Las mochilas…-sonrió extrañamente el peliblanco-…Las llevo yo.

Sakura lo miro por unos momentos y luego se alejo de allí, ¿porque no confiaba en ese sujeto que aparentemente era Jiraya? Quizás era su sexto sentido… El echo de presentir que quien había atacado a Sasuke andaba cerca…O talvez había sufrido demasiadas traiciones en su pasado que la hacían dudar de todo...Sin embargo ella tenía razones de peso para no creer en ese sujeto que metros atrás la seguía…Por otro lado el miedo de que este fuera el sujeto que ataco a Naruto y ahora a Sasuke la fue dominando….Confiaba en sus habilidades…Claro que si…Pero si ese ser era capaz de usar técnicas prohibidas no se trataba de cualquier persona…Era alguien maligno y muy poderoso...Para colmo Sasuke estaba débil…Un momento…¿Débil?...Claro… Si ese sujeto era el mismo que los ataco… Estaba débil también...Al menos tendría una mínima oportunidad para herirlo...Pero antes debía esperar que curase a Sasuke, claro si ese era su intención… y si no…Seria el momento de pelear…Nadie que se meta con ella o con alguno de sus amigos...Sale vivo…

-¡No te detengas!-ordeno el ermitaño viendo que la joven paraba para descansar sobre una de las ramas de un frondoso árbol.

-Lo...Lo...Siento...-respiro con dificultad-Estoy cansada…Quizás iría mas rápido si usted lleva a Sasuke…

-No eso no...Yo no puedo…

-Se puede saber ¿porque?

-Cargo con las mochilas… ¿No es suficiente?…

-Yo puedo llevarlas tranquilamente...Así usted se encarga de Sasuke…No hay problema…

El peliblanco la observo fijamente, un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que permanecieron mirándose, el hombre descendió al suelo seguido por la ojijade quien tras poner a Sasuke debajo de un árbol para cubrirlo del sol que empezaba a quemarlos, se dispuso examinar el comportamiento de Jiraya. No entendía porque le costaba tanto ayudarla con Sasuke y tampoco por que por unos segundos su mirada le había inspirado un miedo sobrenatural…Sin embargo debía esperar con paciencia…Si daba a entender que sospechaba de algo...Todo se vería perdido. Incluso la posibilidad de saber que había ocurrido con el verdadero ermitaño.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto suspicaz la pelirrosa-No que debíamos alejarnos lo mas rápido posible porque Akatsuki rondaba... ¿Porque nos detenemos?...

-No sucede nada…Es solo que pienso que para continuar, debemos curarlo.

-Es cierto, no podemos seguir nuestro camino si Sasuke esta así…

-…-

-¿En que puedo ayudar?

-Solo limítate a observar.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía como el hombre machacaba las hierbas hasta convertirlas en una pasta verde y luego las mezclaba con un poco de agua procediendo a darle de beber a Sasuke quien en ningún momento paro de delirar. Antes que mejorar parecía que empeoraba cada vez mas y mas.

-Esta es una técnica…

-Si, si-interrumpió la kunoichi-Es una técnica prohibida ya lo se. Usted me lo dijo ¿recuerda?

-Claro que si-completo el peliblanco-Quería decir que esta técnica se enfoca en acrecentar los sentimientos de tristeza y odio en la persona...

-¿Juega con las emociones humanas?

-Así es

-Y eso ¿para que?…

- Será fácilmente manipulable ante alguien con un corazón lleno de maldad que tenga un control de chackra fuera de lo normal.

-¿Se refiere a la persona que lo ataco?

-Es una posibilidad

-Pero las hierbas lo ayudaran ¿verdad?

-Lo dudo.

-¿Qué? Pero fue su idea.

-Una idea bastante tonta, debo decir… la energía que recorre en este momento el cuerpo de Sasuke ya ha tomado posesión completa. Solo falta que domine su mente y esto habrá terminado.

-Es decir ¿Qué las hierbas que tomo no lo ayudaran en nada?

-Depende de para que hayan sido las hierbas

-Eran para dormirlo y para que Sasuke se internara en su mente y expulsara esa energía-respondió secamente la joven.

-Claro, lo olvide...El ataque que sufrí me dejo algo aturdido...Las hierbas no servirán de nada…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es demasiado tarde… Por más que logre dormirse y llegar a su mente no conseguirá nada porque su chackra ya se ha entremezclado con la energía oscura de quien lo ataco…

-¡¡No!! Usted dijo que el se salvaría si luchaba...Yo confió en Sasuke...

-Esta técnica intenta suprimir a Sasuke para creara una nueva persona tal y como ocurrió con Naruto. ¿Crees en verdad que Sasuke logre salir bien librado?

-¿Cómo sabe lo que le ocurrió a Naruto?

-Soy muy sabio lo olvidas, además estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones.

Lentamente la joven retrocedió, eso era imposible la única pista que parecía saber esos detalles era el diario que ella guardaba en su mochila, como era posible que Jiraya supiera eso...Definitivamente el no era el maestro de Naruto sin embargo debía sonsacarle mas información de esa forma ella averiguaría como salvar a Sasuke y al mismo tiempo donde estaba su rubio amigo…No era momento para dejarse llevar por la rabia…La calma y el análisis eran las mejores estrategias...Por lo que se había dado cuenta el sujeto no se había percatado que ella ya lo había descubierto así que podía tomar esto a su favor. Fingiendo que todo estaba normal preguntó.

-Dígame ¿que más averiguo sobre Naruto?

-Bien...-continuo el hombre dándole las espaldas a la pelirrosa-Se que le borraron la memoria.

-¿Usando la técnica que afecto a Sasuke?

-Por supuesto que no…Naruto tenía más capacidad de resistencia por el demonio que yacía en su interior...

-¿Entonces?

-Se uso algo mucho mas complicado que esta simple técnica…Controlando las emociones negativas que el tenia…

-¡Eso no es cierto!-grito la muchacha- Él tenia un corazón puro, sentimientos buenos, nada de maldad.

-Y ¿los sentimientos que tú misma te encargaste de plantar?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De que habla?!

-Me refiero a los sentimientos de rechazo, de desazón, de tristeza al no ser correspondido… De acomplejamiento al pensar que no era suficientemente bueno para que la linda y perfecta Sakura Haruno se fijara en el...Y esas emociones negativas que a pesar de las fingidas sonrisitas que daba, guardaba en su interior.

-No...No...No es cierto-musitó la ojijade recordando las veces en las que hirió los sentimientos del rubio.

-Así es, si algo le paso a Naruto fue por tu culpa…Única y exclusivamente tu culpa-soltó el hombre sin mirarla.

-¿Por que me dice todo esto?

-Porque creo que debes admitir que todo lo que esta ocurriendo es por culpa tuya…No crees...Si el corazón del chico hubiese estado tan limpio como tu dices el mismo se hubiese encargado de liberarse y de acabar con todos aquellos que intentaban dañarlo...Sin embargo...

-¿Por mi culpa?...

-Exacto, recordar la forma en la que lo tratabas fue su perdición.

-Mi culpa…

-Saber que jamás seria correspondido lo hundió…

-¡¡Todo esto fue mi culpa!!

-Naruto estaría a tu lado si lo hubieses tratado mejor…Si fueras mas fuerte...Incluso podrías traerlo...Pero jamás serás fuerte…No si sigues pensando como piensas… ¿Qué pasa Sakura, no te gusto lo que te dije?

-Na...Na...Naruto-susurro la joven mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

No podía… Por mas que quisiera evitarlo, los recuerdos de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido desde pequeña hasta esos momentos empezaron a invadirla…¿Por qué?.... ¿Porque no tenia control sobre su mente?.... era como si alguien se divirtiera haciéndola rememorar una y otra vez lo pisoteada, lo humillada y lo mala que había sido con todos los que la rodeaban…Intentaba desesperadamente pensar en algo positivo pero era imposible…Ya no tenia poder sobre si misma…Se sentía mal...A pesar de que la razón le decía a gritos que saliese de esa depresión en la que caía…Nada podía hacer …Era cierto…Todo había ocurrido por su culpa…

La ojijade cayó de rodillas una sensación de frío y debilidad empezó a invadirla, como si estuviera en una refrigeradora. Los sentimientos de tristeza y culpa empezaron a embargarla, a todo esto una extraña energía oscura que había salido quien sabe de donde se arrastraba por el suelo lenta y cansinamente hasta llegar a la joven quien al estar tan metida en sus emociones no se percato de que esta aura como una especie de cobija empezaba a rodearla penetrando por su nariz y boca. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, estaba sometida. La maldad empezaba a invadirla.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El silencio imperturbable se había posado en aquel lugar…Nada se atrevía a romperlo… ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba así?... Ya ni lo sabia...El sol lucia glorioso su fulgor sobre la mitad del cielo…Tal vez ya era medio día o tal vez no...Que importaba eso ahora…Naruto… Ese nombre había bastado para desencadenar una oleada de pensamientos en su mente. Ninguno con sentido alguno. Imágenes donde se veía así mismo solo y otros con personas a las cuales ni conocía empezaron a pasar frente a sus ojos como si de un viejo rollo de película se tratara… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? …¿Como podía un simple nombre voltear su mundo de cabeza?… ¿Y porque rayos no recordaba quien era?…

Esa pequeña niña continuaba viéndolo pacientemente, esperando alguna especie de respuesta de parte de su salvador quien parecía estar plantado en la tierra porque no daba señal de vida alguna.

Deseaba hablar, hacerle miles de preguntas, pero tenia miedo...Estaba esperanzado en encontrar su pasado…En saber de una vez por todas quien era…creía que eso tardaría mucho… pero jamás se espero encontrar la respuesta en aquella inocente criatura que había rescatado hace unas cuantas horas... ¿Quien era esa niña? ¿De donde había salido? ¿Qué hacia justamente allí? ¿Acaso sabia que el escaparía? ¿Acaso lo esperaba? ¿Debía confiar en ella? Después de todo su voz interna se había encargado de hacerle entender que debía dudar hasta de su propia sombra…No obstante…Algo mas lo inquietaba…Esa voz que había dicho su nombre…Provenía del collar que en este momento la rubia apretaba con fuerza… ¿Que era esa voz que a la vez le era tan familiar como desconocida? Y ¿porque le produjo algo de temor? Hace poco tiempo había abierto los ojos al fin a su libertad, había echo caso a la voz interna que le ordenaba que escapase y ¿para que?…Ahora se hallaba mas confundido que nunca…Ingenuamente creyó que al huir recordaría todo, que le vendrían sus recuerdos olvidados pero era inútil, continuaba tan vació como antes. Desconfiaba y mucho…Temía que cualquiera se aprovechara de su situación e intentara hacerle creer algo que no era ni en ningún momento seria...¿Pero era justo dudar de aquella ingenua niña?…¿Representaba ella algún peligro?…Para que había escapado si no recordaba quien era…la única pista que tenia era un nombre y la esperanza de que esa persona tuviera parte de su esencia como se había enterado...Sakura...Cada vez que rememoraba eso una enorme paz crecía en su corazón, como una esperanza para al menos recobrar algo de su ya tan confundida cabeza…Por lo que ahora no tenia tiempo que perder , algo en él le decía que se quedase y escuchase lo que aquella dulce pequeña tenia para decirle sin embargo su razón le decía que debía huir. No podía exponerla al peligro que desde hace momentos atrás lo venia acechando...Eso si que no.

Después de haber escapado de aquel extraño lugar y haberse internado en la espesura del bosques se había percatado que no estaba solo y que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca, tenia la certeza absoluta de que ese alguien quería atraparlo, aprisionarlo y quitarle esa libertad que ahora disfrutaba por lo que tras usar algunos métodos ninja que recordaba a la perfección logro evadir a su persecutor…. Aunque no por mucho tiempo… Tras recorrer una buena distancia llego a ese lugar y peleo contra esos asesinos para salvar a la niña…Pero que con ello. Ahora ella le había dado a entender que lo conocía sin embargo que debía hacer ¿quedarse y poner la en riesgo o seguir escapando en busca de respuestas? La respuesta llego a su mente.

-Lo lamento-respondió el joven-Desearía ser ese a quien buscas pero ni siquiera yo se quien soy. Debo escapar. Quien me persigue no tardara en encontrarme y te puedo poner en peligro.

-Estoy segura de que eres la persona que buscaba...por favor escúchame.

-Adiós-se despidió.

Cuando el rubio dio un paso para alejarse del lugar escucho como la ojimiel rompía en llanto.

-Por favor…-sollozo -…No nos dejes. …Kotaro me advirtió que esto podría suceder, se quien eres…. El me contó todo… Necesitamos tu ayuda…De todas formas si te vas estaremos en peligro porque esos asesinos también me buscan a mi...No te vayas…Por favor…Confía en mi y escúchame.

Las cristalinas lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la pequeña lo convencieron. De todas maneras que podría perder, al contrario ganaría al menos una idea de quien era realmente. Y dejaría de ser un muñeco andante cuya memoria estaba completamente en blanco a excepción de las técnicas que quien sabe donde había aprendido para luchar.

-Esta bien-sonrió el ojiazul-Te escucho

-Me llamo Jara-se presento la muchachita limpiando su rostro de las lagrimas que lo habían mojado-Y yo se quien eres porque una persona que trabajo para quienes le hicieron eso a tu cabeza me lo contó.

-¿Tu conoces a los que me hicieron esto?-interrogo desconcertado el joven.

-No, pero se que los que mataste trabajan para ese señor.

-¿Esos asesinos que intentaban atacarte?

-Así es, se llamaba Artac...No...No era así...Akat…Akatsuki...Si ese era el nombre...Akatsuki es quien te hizo todo eso. Ten por seguro que ellos son tus enemigos.

-No puede ser-susurro el joven, ese nombre le era familiar sin embargo seguía sin recordar.

-También capturaron a Kotaro…Y…Y...

La chiquilla empezó a llorar nuevamente al recordar las últimas palabras de su amigo.

-Déjame hablar a mi Jara-ordeno el demonio.

-Es...Esta Bien…

El joven observo curioso la conversación que la chica parecía tener consigo misma o eso era lo que parecía, aunque no estaba seguro que fuera así ya que la voz que le respondía era muy distinta a la de la propia pequeña.

-Tú te llamas Naruto, Naruto Uzumaqui…

El rubio sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón, como si quisiera escuchar y a la vez no lo que la voz de ese collar que portaba aquélla muchachita le iba a decir.

-Hace un mes o mas, no lo se tu y tus compañeros lucharon y aunque ganaron resultaron muy heridos.

-¿Compañeros?…-musito confundido.

La imagen algo borrosa de una noche clara y de él enfrentándose a varios sujetos llego a su mente. Un fuerte dolor a la altura de la sien lo obligo a tomar su cabeza con fuerza. Era algo indescriptible, como si aun hubiera algo dentro de él que evitara recordar todo.

-Akatsuki…Yo huí de ellos…Me aleje…Esos malditos fueron los que me hicieron esto-murmuro con rabia el ojiazul-¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¡¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!!

La furia, el dolor y el odio lo inundaron, ¿acaso el había sido tan malo para que ellos le hicieran eso?..¿Porque?… ¿Como alguien puede ser tan malvado para jugar con los recuerdos de una persona así?…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Quien fue????!!!!!!-grito furioso el chico espantando a la muchacha-¿¿¿Quien fue el maldito que me hizo esto?...¡¡¡¡¡¡Quiero saberlo!!!!!!!!

-No lo se...De seguro la persona de quien escapaste pudo ser alguien al servicio de la persona que tras borrar tus recuerdos te convenció de ser alguien que no eras o tal vez pudo ser el mismo sujeto que te ataco…Eso solo tu lo sabrás…

-No, no lo se-suspiro el joven al recordar que tras despertar lo único que había echo era correr sin ver a nadie, eso sin contar con la espesa neblina que en aquel momento caía lo que le imposibilito ver algo mas allá de su nariz-Todo lo que me cuentas es aterrador…Algo imposible de creer

-Pero es cierto...Después de todo tu mismo lo dijiste un día…Akatsuki es una organización muy poderosa pero debe haber alguien mucho mas poderoso que todos que pueda dominar a ese tipo de asesinos.

-Esa persona es muy mala-interrumpió la ojimiel-Secuestro a mi amigo Kotaro e intento atraparme.

-Así que también anda tras de ustedes…A todo esto como es que esa voz me habla de ese collar... ¿Algún truco?-preguntó desconfiado el rubio.

-Claro que no, hay un demonio atrapado en este collar y es tu demonio-contesto simplemente la joven.

El chico se retiro prudentemente, hasta el momento había asimilado muy bien todo lo escuchado pero con eso de que quien hablaba desde el collar era un demonio y que además era suyo empezó a dudar… ¿No le estarían tomando el pelo?

-Lo que la mocosa dice es cierto-se escucho la voz-Yo formaba parte de ti hasta que nos separaron en varias partes. Prueba de ello son las marcas en forma de bigote que tienes en tu rostro. Y que aparecieron en el momento en el que me encerraron en ti.

Con cautela el joven se acerco al río que cristalino parecía esperarlo, como en un espejo vio su rostro las marcas, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules confundidos. Era como si el rostro que le devolvía el espejo cristalino fuera de otra persona…No se reconocía así mismo…

-¿Cómo es eso de que me separaron en varias partes?

-Para dejarte en blanco fue necesario: yo el demonio o kiuby fui encerrado en este collar, tu el cuerpo que durante el procedimiento permaneció inerte y tu memoria que fue encerrada en un collar similar al mío y luego puesta dentro de tu cuerpo para que jamás pudieras recuperarla…Aunque por lo visto superaste la barrera que ese sujeto puso y llegaste a ella… Ahora que has escapado...Podemos…

-Espera te olvidas de la esencia que guía a esa persona hacia mí...

-¿Que persona?-se inquieto el demonio.

-Su nombre...Es como de flor...El ser en mi interior dijo que había transferido parte de su esencia en un objeto y que ese objeto guiaba...a…Sakura...Así es la guiaba hacia mi.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!...Pero como ese mocoso fue a hacer algo así...Ahora como volveremos a ser uno solo si parte de ti anda quien sabe donde...-rugió furioso el demonio.

-¿Quiere decir que no salvara a Kotaro?-preguntó tristemente la chiquilla.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro que no, tonta si ni siquiera sabe quien es el mismo!!!!!!-grito el Kiuby

-Oye no le grites así…No se como pude tener algo como tu dentro de mi pero me alegro que estés fuera.

-Así...Vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando los sujetos que te hicieron eso te atrapen y te conviertan en su esclavo personal.

-Bien ya escuché suficiente-se irrito el ojiazul ante las palabras del demoníaco ser-Yo me voy, gracias por la información pero desde ahora buscare lo que yo quiera saber por mi cuenta.

-Claro… Tu el desmemoriado…Sabes que no podrás hacerlo solo...

-¡¡¡Cállate!!!…No te necesito para sobrevivir...Se cuidarme solito aunque no lo creas.

Diciendo esto el joven se incorporo ante la mirada triste de la pequeña y los insultos del demonio.

-Será mejor que te escondas, aquí te pueden encontrar fácilmente-recomendó el chico acariciando dulcemente la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Demasiado tarde-se escucho una voz proveniente de entre la espesura del bosque.

Una mujer alta, delgada de cabello negro y ojos azules cansados por haber perseguido toda la noche a su presa emergió triunfal.

-Es ella…-susurró el joven.

-¿Quién?-pregunto angustiada la chiquilla mientras aferraba con fuerza el collar contra su pecho.

-La mujer que me persigue.

-No dejes que te atrape o si no todo estará perdido-musito débilmente el kiuby para evitar ser escuchado.

-No pienso huir mas...Si ella es una de los que me hicieron esto…Acabare con su vida…

El joven se paro frente a la niña y le ordeno que se alejase. Observando a la muchacha de pelo negro que lo veía con lastima y con tristeza se dispuso a esperar su ataque. Estaba enojado, furiosos, resentido… ¡¿Cómo esos sujetos se habían atrevido a robarle parte de su vida?! Eso era imperdonable...Jamas había tenido, que el recordase, tantas ganas de matar a alguien como las tenia en ese momento.

"_Muy bien Aisha__…-_pensó la muchacha_-…debes atraparlo…Si no lo logras… habrás perdido al amor de tu vida para siempre...…"_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Eres un fastidio Naruto…No se como te soporto…Idiota…Tonto…"_

Una y otra vez estas palabras se repetían en la mente de la muchacha, había sido muy mala con el pero a pesar de ello el siempre la cuidaba y la protegía... ¿Por que?..¿Porque lo hacia?..¡¡Que tonta!!...Era más que obvio… Él siempre la había amado como nunca pudo amar a nadie mas y ella siempre le había negado la oportunidad de llegar a su corazón...Ahora que era demasiado tarde se percataba de ello…

Se sentía sucia, horrible, ya no tenia fuerza…Con lentitud observó la espalda de la persona quien momentos atrás la había echo sentir así...Definitivamente el era el sujeto que había atacado a Sasuke y desde luego había secuestrado a Naruto…Lo sabia...Estaba segura de ello…quería lanzarse...Tirársele encima...Arrancarle los ojos, matarlo...Sacarle la cabeza pero para su maldita suerte no podía...Ahora estaba peor que antes...No se podía mover…Se sentía demasiado cansada y débil para hacerlo ... Debía luchar…Debía salir de ello pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-pregunto el hombre alejándose de Sasuke y acercándose a la pelirrosa-Acaso te sientes "mal"

-¿Dónde esta Jiraya?-musito entre dientes la ojijade.

-¿De que hablas?...Yo soy Jiraya...

-Eso no es cierto. El jamás me hubiese hablado así.

-Solo porque te dije la verdad.

-Ese no es el asunto… ¿Cree que no me percate desde un principio que usted fue quien ataco a Sasuke y por lo que escuche, a Naruto?

-Y si fue así... ¿Porque no me detuviste?

-Por que vi que tenia las hierbas que ayudarían a Sasuke a internarse en si mismo...

-¡¡¡Que tonta que eres!!!...

-¿Porque?

-En verdad crees que curaría a ese muchacho de la técnica que yo mismo le aplique…Eres ingenua eh, las hierbas que traje no eran adormecedoras…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces cometiste un error garrafal al creer que seria tan idiota como para curarlo...Gracias a ti el va a pasar a ser uno de mis hombres...Bravo Sakura primero me entregaste a Naruto y ahora a Sasuke...Eres muy servicial, eh.

La muchacha permaneció en silencio, no podía creerlo. Ella mismo había caído en su propia trampa...Era cierto...Como pudo creer que ese sujeto curaría a Sasuke...En que demonios había estado pensando...Nuevamente había metido la pata...Por su culpa Sasuke moriría o quien sabe que destino lo esperaría...Acaso nunca podría hacer algo bien.

-No te pongas triste, pronto tú también formaras parte de nosotros y de tus amigos...

El hombre coloco una mano sobre el rostro de la chica quien con un movimiento de su cabeza logro apartarla.

-Creí…-musito débilmente la chica-Que para engañarme usarías al menos las hierbas correctas...¡¡¡Que estupida!!!

-No te lastimes...No es tu culpa que tu amigo vaya a morir... ¿o si?...Creo que si...

Sonriente el hombre se acerco a las mochilas y empezó a buscar algo.

-¿Que hace?-interrogo la muchacha.

-Crees que no se que gracias a algo que llevas estas rastreando a tu amigo Naruto-contesto el sujeto-Mis hombres los han estado vigilando desde el preciso momento en que abandonaron Konoha.

-¿Qué?..Pero... ¿Porque no nos atacaron?

-Los necesitaba separados, juntos son un verdadero peligro…para colmo apareció el vejete ese...Tuve que esperar…

-…A que uno de nosotros se alejara-completo la ojijade.

-Así es, el primero fue Sasuke, luego Jiraya y ahora tu.

-No se saldrá con la suya.

-Evidentemente ya lo hice...

-Esta débil…Muy débil…Lo atraparán si no soy yo será alguien mas...

-Si tienes razón...Supongo que tendré que despedirme de mi clon...

-¿Que?…

-Crees que seria tan estupido como para que mi yo real se presente estando débil...

-Es decir...

-Es decir que yo estoy muy lejos de aquí...

-¿Por qué?... ¿Porque nos ataca si aun esta débil?...

-Los necesito a ustedes dos, una de mis cartas maestras… digamos que se fugo

-No entiendo.

-No hace falta que lo hagas...Gracias a ti la tendré de vuelta y con ustedes dos seré invencible.

-¡¡¡¡Maldito!!!-grito la muchacha y usando la única fuerza que le quedaba se lanzo sobre una de las mochilas.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?

-No dejare que haga esto…

Con cuidado deslizo el diario entre sus ropas. El falso Jiraya se acerco a la muchacha y la tomo del cuello, el aire empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones. Sin embargo el hombre pareció pensarlo dos vece porque la lanzo al suelo.

-Me encantaría acabar contigo pero ahora busco el objeto que te esta guiando a Naruto...

-No lo permitiré-intento atacar la muchacha.

-Detente-ordeno el sujeto.

La joven se paralizo, al momento una dolorosa punzada en su corazón la hizo caer nuevamente de rodillas. Todo el odio que en aquel momento sentía por ese sujeto parecía crecer mas y mas, tanto que su corazón parecía estar a punto de explotar. La misma extraña energía que rodeaba a Sasuke cuando lo encontraron empezó a rodearla, un campo que evitaba que ella escapase, atacase o luchase contra el chackra del sujeto.

-Pronto ustedes dos serán míos-sonrió triunfal el sujeto mientras Sakura vanamente luchaba por liberarse y Sasuke se retorcía furiosamente.

-Eso si yo lo permito-emergió una voz desde uno de los árboles.

El verdadero Jiraya herido, con serias quemaduras pero dispuesto a defender a Sasuke y a Sakura había aparecido. Con rapidez descendió cerca de la chica.

-Ayuda…-susurro la pelirrosa antes de caer desmayada y sometida a la transformación que ese horrible hombre esperaba alcanzar en sus victimas.

-Vaya, Vaya…Con que el gran ermitaño Jiraya sobrevivió a mi ataque.

Los peliblancos se observaron profundamente. Una gran batalla estaba a punto de ocurrir donde se determinarían los destinos de aquellos dos jóvenes quienes poco a poco estaban siendo consumidos por el mal y la oscuridad.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola de nuevo ya regrese de mi retiro espiritual…

No mentira…

Seguro se estarán preguntando ¡que demonios paso conmigo!

Supongo que exigirán una explicación de mi parte…

Pues bueno hay les va:

No lo se…

Es solo que…

Típica respuesta de una fan fiction escritora "no tuve tiempo"

Entre el estudio y un nuevo proyecto que inicie con la música no pude subir ni siquiera escribir este capitulo sin embargo mi conciencia que diariamente me molesta y molesta me exigió que lo hiciera…

Me eh encariñado mucho con todos ustedes..De veritas de veritas por lo que ni loca dejaría de subirles su próximo capitulo...Espero que perdonen mi tardanza…

Gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron un tiempito para leerme y dejarme sus comentarios..Muchísimas Gracias..De verdad que aprecio su ideas...

Y aquí les dejo con mi capitulo espero les guste y ya saben preguntas o sugerencias aquí esta mi orejita o mis ojitos para leerlas…Solo déjenme muchisisisisisisimos reviews…

Hasta la Proxima…


	18. El vinculo entre humano y demonio

**17. Casi completo: ****¡Jinchuriki! El vínculo entre humano y demonio.**

…

Cada segundo…

Cada minuto…

Cada hora…

Cada día…

Cada mes…

Cada año…

El movimiento pausado de las manecillas del reloj nos indica como el padre tiempo gobierna cada decisión que tomamos en nuestras vidas… Sin embargo, cuando dos ideas se oponen en un lapso determinado es difícil saber cual es la correcta: por un lado el odio y la ira al descubrir que él había sido un juguete para una organización cuyo único fin era el de conseguir el poder absoluto sobre todos los demás y por otro lado el supuesto amor que ella tenia hacia un sujeto completamente inexistente. La lucha entre estos dos seres estaba a punto de comenzar y nadie podía saber el destino que les esperaba.

Cada uno defendía su punto de vista, representado dos puntos completamente diferentes que diariamente vemos y experimentamos en carne propia: el bien y el mal, pero extrañamente mientras el uno creía representar el bien el otro también. Simplemente se trataba de una falla en la comunicación de dos personajes que sin quererlo se habían convertido en piezas de ajedrez de un maldito juego creado por Akatsuki.

Eran manipulados…

Habían matado….

Estaban a punto de terminar con el otro…

Y una mano invisible los guiaba en el fondo…

…

Nada se había movido de su sitio, todo permanecía igual. Era como si se hubiese apagado el motor de todo ser viviente en aquel claro. Incluso el suave rumor del río transitando había sido sustituido por el silencio. Las animalillos parecían haber decidido permanecer estáticos con miedo a salir lastimados. Todo en una escena algo irreal. Analizando la situación cada uno de los presentes intentaba determinar que acción tomar:

Jara no sabia si correr lejos de todo como hace unos segundos el rubio le había ordenado o quedarse, ser constante e intentar convencer a ese chico de que rescate a Kotaro aun a costa de su propia vida…

El kiuby simplemente esperaba que la batalla comenzase ya que si algo había aprendido de Naruto es que cuando se enojaba no era el quien huía del campo de batalla sino sus agresores, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar después de todo mucho tiempo había transcurrido y el chico podría haber cambiado…

Naruto miraba a la recién llegada y perseguidora con rabia, no entendía como una muchacha tan joven y por que no, tan bella seria parte de esa enorme red de mentiras tejidas a su alrededor…

Aisha recordaba con tristeza que horas antes el chico parado frente a ella había sido su compañero y su pareja…

¿Qué decisión tomar? ¿Cual seria la acertada? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué destino les deparaba a cada uno?

-¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!-se escucho un potente grito en medio de aquel lugar-Dime ¡¡¡ ¿porque me hicieron esto?!!!

El silencio se poso nuevamente pero este era tenso y se podría decir algo intimidante, una atmósfera de ira acumulada y tristeza empezaba a formarse haciendo cada vez más insoportable la estadía allí.

-Vámonos-susurro el demonio.

-No…-contesto la pequeña rubia aunque tenía mucho miedo-Debemos buscar la forma de ayudarlo, que tal si lo atrapan y lo perdemos de nuevo…

-Es su batalla Jara, entiende necesita desahogar todo lo que en su interior esta sintiendo.

-Pero…

-El estará bien, sin embargo no puedo asegurar lo mismo de ti...

Entendiendo la situación, la niña se retiro lentamente hacia atrás. Al darse cuenta que nadie hacia nada para detenerla corrió hacia uno de los árboles y se puso a buen resguardo.

Ahora solo quedaban dos personas: un rubio y una pelinegra. Ambos con enormes habilidades para luchar , ambos con vidas controladas, ambos usados simplemente como herramientas, ambos en busca del amor y la comprensión, ambos con la ambición de triunfar en aquel momento…

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a usarme?

Cuestionó calmadamente el chico intentando dominar la ira que crecía en su interior.

-¿Quién fue el que planeó todo esto?

Recrimino de nuevo, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

- Veo que no dices nada…-hablo enojado el rubio-Esta bien, menos palabras y mas acción…

Con rapidez corrió hacia la pelinegra dispuesto a matarla.

Estaba harto, cansado del maldito silencio que como una sombra lo había seguido desde que despertó de nuevo, como podían haber jugado con su mente. Haberlo convertido en una maquina sin sentimientos y corazón dispuesto a matar a cuanto iluso se le atravesara. Eso era imperdonable, algo que ningún ser humano con corazón debería atreverse a usar… Lo único que quería era vengarse, y dado que la chica que estaba frente a él era una Akatsuki, empezaría por ella.

-¡¡¡¡Espera!!!!-gritó la muchacha.

Naruto se detuvo. A pesar de la rabia que sentía algo le decía que no podía lastimarla, al menos no hasta escuchar una explicación.

-De verdad ¿no me recuerdas?, ¿no sabes quien soy?… ¿Nillh?…

Esta vez el muchacho la observo con indiferencia, como si ese nombre no significara nada.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto el ojiazul.

-De ti, de tu pasado, de que trabajas con nosotros y eres nuestro mejor asesino...

-¡¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!!-grito Jara furiosa-Ustedes lo engañaron su nombre es Naruto, no Nillh.

-¡¡¡¡Cállate insolente!!!!Estoy hablando con Nillh.

-¡¡¡¡¡No le creas!!! ¡¡¡No te dejes engatusar!!!!-grito nuevamente la ojimiel, desesperada.

-Será mejor que guardes silencio, Jara-musito levemente el demonio-No sabemos lo que esta mujer es capaz de hacerte.

-Pero el se va a dejar convencer-sollozo la chiquilla.

-No lo creo, esta vez no. Míralo.

La rubia observo la escena, el rostro del muchacho se mostraba sereno mientras que el de Aisha mostraba una actitud titubeante.

-Vamos. Los dos trabajamos juntos-continuo la pelinegra aprovechando el silencio del joven-Tu y yo vivimos muchas cosas, como es posible que hayas olvidado todo.

-Como creer a alguien que simplemente jugo conmigo-fueron las palabras del muchacho.

-Yo no jugué contigo, yo te di lo que buscabas aceptación, amor y comprensión.

-¡Yo no buscaba mentiras!-se irrito el rubio.

-Es solo un pequeño precio que tuvimos que pagar para pertenecer a un lugar.

-¿Tuvimos?-dudo el joven-¿Acaso a ti también te hicieron lo mismo que a mí?

-No lo se… Han pasado tantas cosas que me hacen dudar de mis propios recuerdos….-contesto la muchacha-Te amo. Solo se que tu eres lo único verdadero que tengo Nillh y no permitiré que ninguna persona te lleve lejos de mi, aun si esa persona eres tu mismo.

-Si tanto me quieres porque insistes en llevarme con los que me causaron tanto daño.

-…-

-¡¡Contesta!!

-No se como responderte…Es algo ilógico que lleve a la persona que mas amo con los que le causaron daño pero no tengo otro remedio…

-¿Por qué?

-Es muy poderoso, entiéndelo…Es mejor estar a su servicio que en su contra…

-Basta…No sigas…No entiendo como me convirtieron en una persona completamente distinta a lo que fui…

-Ni siquiera recuerdas quien fuiste Nillh, como puedes saber que eras todo lo contrario a lo que ahora eres…

-Porque si hubiese sido como ustedes, jamás me habrían hecho esto para reclutarme a su lado...

-Fue necesario, entiéndelo…. El tuvo que hacerlo…De esa manera se aseguraba de tener la victoria…

-¿Hablas de la persona que me hizo esto?

-Hablo del sujeto que te dio…nos dio una nueva oportunidad…

-Tenía una vida y ustedes me la quitaron…

-Solo te dimos una nueva, una mucho mejor que la que tenias…

-Se que lo que tu dices no es cierto

-Prefieres aceptar las palabras de una niña que quien sabe de donde salio…Vamos reacciona Nillh.

-Naruto…-susurro suavemente el muchacho.

-Perdón…-dijo Aisha al no entender lo que había pronunciado el joven.

-Dije que me llamo Naruto-musito furioso el ojiazul.

-Ya veo…has dejado que esa mocosa te engañe…

-Simplemente siento que soy más Naruto que Nillh

-No hay mas remedio...-suspiro triste y decepcionada la ojiazul.

-Que pelear-completo el rubio-Es algo que he estado esperando impacientemente.

El ojiazul tomo una posición de pelea conocida para la muchacha que expectante lo esperaba, debía luchar como si de un fuerte enemigo se tratara no considerarlo el amor de su vida sino una simple misión de esta forma podría traerlo de vuelta y todo volvería a ser normal.

-¡¡¡Muere!!!

Fue lo único que se oyó antes de que el rubio se lanzara contra Aisha propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que la mando a volar algunos metros lejos de allí contra unos arboles, algunas aves salieron volando por la fuerza del impacto. Inmediatamente el chico se abalanzo sobre los escombros para continuar la pelea pero la muchacha no se encontraba allí, ¿donde demonios se había metido? Lentamente empezó a retroceder en busca de alguna señal, algo que le indicara su posición, un fuerte golpe en la espalda fue su respuesta. ¿Como lo había echo? Definitivamente era muy rápida de otro modo la hubiese sentido en el momento en el que se le acerco. Recuperando el equilibrio el rubio se volteo para defenderse pero la chica rápidamente había saltado lejos de su alcance, un hilillo de sangre resbalaba desde su boca. El joven sonrió satisfecho al ver eso, al menos su contrincante no había salido ileso de su ataque pero un inmenso dolor en su espalda lo hizo caer al piso de rodillas olvidando rápidamente su satisfacción. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Que el recordara el golpe recibido no había sido tan fuerte entonces por que no podía levantarse, era como si un inmensa piedra le hubiese caído encima rompiendo o moliendo todos los huesos en el lugar del impacto.

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en los labios de Aisha.

-¿Que me hiciste?-pregunto débil el chico.

-Simplemente te golpee… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te dolió mucho?

-Eres muy fuerte.

-No sabes cuanto…. Jamás ni al verdadero Nillh deje ver mi verdadera fuerza ya que desde que lo conocí o te conocí, el siempre me protegió sin embargo déjame decirte que soy una de las mejores guerreras de Akatsuki y no es por mi cara bonita sino por las habilidades que tengo.

-Vamos a ver si es cierto-contesto furioso el rubio e ignorando el dolor que sentía se incorporo.

Observando durante un breve momento la situación Naruto corrió hacia Aisha esta vez usando clones para atacar. Cada uno provoco serias heridas en la chica.

El rubio sonrió al ver como la ojiazul escupía sangre por los golpes recibidos pero su alegría le duro poco al observar como la joven usando su chackra empezó a curarse tanto interna como externamente.

-Vaya...Vaya...Si que estas llena de sorpresas-musito el muchacho. No entendía porque pero eso le trajo un recuerdo de algo o alguien que no podía visualizar. Sin embargo ese no era momento para ponerse a recordar.

Saltando hacia atrás evito el golpe que su contrincante daba en respuesta a su ironía. Ahora la muchacha parecía estar más furiosa. Quizás por el hecho de que la persona que más amo la había lastimado o porque simplemente nunca había soportado dejarse herir por alguien y menos perder.

Con rapidez deslizo un pergamino con una kunai a su mano y lo lanzo al cielo, rápidamente esta arma se multiplico en varios, los cuales se unieron formando una gigantesca kunai la cual se dirigió contra el rubio quien al verlo intento evitarla pero la suerte no estaba con el, perdiendo el equilibrio recibió de frente el impacto lo que lo dejo dolido en el suelo. Una sonrisa perversa se formo en los labios de la pelinegra quien empuñando una kunai se lanzo contra su victima sin contemplación alguna, mas la muchacha se sorprendió al ver esfumarse en una nube de humo al supuesto Naruto convaleciente.

-Si eso es lo mejor que tienes estas perdida-escuchó la ojiazul una voz en su espalda.

Antes de que pudiera defenderse recibió un golpe certero en la espalda lo que la mando esta vez contra unas rocas filudas. Varias gotas de sangre cayeron en el suelo pero las heridas en su cuerpo fueron curadas enseguida, como la vez anterior.

-¿Crees que una técnica tan tramposa como la de sustituirte por un clon va a acabar conmigo?-recriminó la joven.

-Claro que no-contesto el muchacho limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas-Debo admitir que la técnica de kunais por poco y acaba conmigo… De no ser porque a tiempo logre evitarla en este momento estaría seriamente herido… sin embargo… ¿a quien llamas tramposo?... Que yo sepa yo no soy quien se cura así mismo…Aunque por tu apariencia debo adivinar que has gastado enormes cantidades de chackra haciéndolo ¿o no?

La pelinegra observo furiosa a su contrincante, era cierto la técnica de curación requería enormes cantidades de chackra pero lo que su atacante no sabia era que ella podía almacenar gran cantidad de energía lo que le daba una gran ventaja mientras que Naruto se veía sumamente cansado. Tras tomar una enorme cantidad de aire y realizar un sello con sus manos desapareció, el rubio observo cuidadosamente a su alrededor pero la muchacha no daba señales de vida cuando estaba a punto de acercarse al punto en donde había desaparecido unas manos aparecieron de la tierra y lo sostuvieron en aquel lugar. Apareciendo súbitamente, la joven le lanzó una especie de bomba que haciendo explosión mando al chico lejos y con serias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-Aun no término-sonrió la muchacha

Usando sus manos y como si tuviese poder sobre el agua, hizo que esta saliera en forma de una filuda hoja y se lanzara con una fuerza abrumadora sobre el cuerpo del joven quien no pudo evitar el impacto y quedo en el suelo agotado.

-Se van a matar-susurro asustada la pequeña Jara que veía todo.

-El si pero ella, no ha usado ni la mitad de su poder.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!!-se asombro la rubia.

-Lo que escuchaste-murmuro enojado el kiuby-A pesar de que aparente ser una ninja como cualquier otra es sumamente poderosa lo puedo percibir, si Naruto no hace algo muy pronto quedara inconsciente y esa mujer se lo llevara.

-No puede ser. Debemos ayudarlo.

-No podemos, tú eres una niña y yo para mi desgracia estoy encerrado en este estupido collar que lo único que hace es limitar mi poder.

-Entonces vamos a esperar a que se lo lleven después de lo mucho que tuvimos que hacer para encontrarlo.

-Te recuerdo que quien nos encontró fue el.

-Lo se y ahora lo vamos a perder…

-El se lo busco…Recuerda que prefirió irse por su cuenta... "Se cuidarme solito" dijo… Ahora que se las arregle...

-No es cuestión de caprichos…

-El no me necesita para sobrevivir…Ya lo escuchaste.

Jara guardo silencio, ¿era su impresión o al gran demonio le había dolido eso?

Un fuerte estruendo llamo su atención haciéndola olvidar por un momento esa cuestión.

El cuerpo del rubio había caído boca abajo en la tierra por culpa de otra técnica usada en el, el charco de sangre que empezaba a tiznar el suelo hizo que la pequeña se alarmara.

Sonriente Aisha se acerco, apenas había empezado, sabia que su ex compañero no era presa fácil, claro que en ese momento se mostraba confundido y reticente a usar sus técnicas pero nadie mas que ella sabia lo fuerte que ese chico podía llegar a ser. Algo en ella, quizás su espíritu de guerrera le decía que esperase a que Naruto tomara fuerza para pelear contra alguien mas fuerte pero el amor que ella le tenía le decía a gritos que terminara el trabajo y se lo llevara. Suavemente saco su katana de su enfunde dando la vuelta al chico con la punta lo observo, el golpe propinado a la altura del estomago había provocado una seria herida en el maltrecho cuerpo lo que hizo que este vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre, eso sin recordar los otros ataques recibidos.

-¿Te rindes?-preguntó la ojiazul esperando que este diera alguna señal de vida

El muchacho no contesto. Las heridas que su contrincante le había causado tanto interna como externamente eran para dejarlo completamente a su merced.

-Nunca subestimes a una mujer Naruto Uzumaqui, y menos si esta enamorada-susurro la chica colocando su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio.

Una pequeña gota de agua anuncio la inmensa lluvia que estaba por caer, este cayo sobre el chico que sumergido en su inconciencia intentaba buscar una salida a esa pelea, a lo que le imposibilitaba usar todas su fuerzas, a la razón física o emocional que le impedía acabar con esa mujer…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nadie puede entender la desesperación que siento a menos que haya pasado por lo mismo que yo…Miles de sentimientos me invaden...Ira, por lo que me hicieron…Odio, contra los sujetos que jugaron con mi vida…Satisfacción, al tener una oportunidad de vengarme….Reproche, contra mi mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarme antes….Preocupación, al no saber que será de mi destino…Alegría, al saber que Sakura es una de las personas a quienes yo si le preocupo…Tristeza, porque no puedo usar mi fuerza como quisiera…Rabia, al saber que en mi pasado fui el portador de un demonio…Todo es tan confuso… No se que hacer…Tengo tanto miedo…"

Lentamente los azules ojos del rubio se abrieron, observando el lugar en el que se encontraba suspiro con tristeza.

-¿Que hago aquí?-pregunto.

Se encontraba en un sitio completamente invadido por la oscuridad y vagamente familiar, sin rastro de nadie ni de nada. ¿Cuándo había estado allí? ¿Por qué se le hacia conocido? Claro, fue a parar a allí antes de encontrar a su doble y escapar. Era el mismo sitio escalofriante, solo con una pequeña diferencia ahora no estaba esa especie de cárcel en la que su igual había estado encerrado. Ahora ni una sola luz, ni el mas pequeño sonido se veía o escuchaba allí.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

Su voz resonó como eco, demostrándole que esta vez nada lo podría sacar de allí.

-Ella-pronuncio lleno de rencor.

De no ser por esa muchacha el seguiría en la realidad. Todo era tan confuso. Con cuidado se puso a analizar todo lo ocurrido hasta aquel momento: en primera había escapado de una organización que pretendía tenerlo como una especie de herramienta, luego tras tontear por el bosque escapando de su perseguidora llego hasta un paraje en el que vislumbro como un grupo de personas vitoreaban a otro para que atacara a una indefensa pequeña, eso...Eso fue lo que desato todo. En aquel momento, derrotar a aquellos asesinos resulto fácil. No soportaba las injusticias y menos aprobaba lo que ese asesino le iba a hacer a la niña por lo que lleno de indignación acabo con cada uno de ellos que sorprendidos no entendían como uno de los suyos los estaba traicionando.

-Esa niña. Ella sabe quien soy-pronuncio el oijiazul tratando de no dejarse llevar por la desesperación al estar allí solo.

Si no hubiese rescatado a la pequeña Jara. Todo seguiría igual, el caminando por el bosque con la mente en blanco y ella atrapada por ese grupo de personas que poco después descubrió, eran asesinos de Akatsuki…. Akatsuki…La causa de sus desgracias. Si no existiera, nada de aquello le hubiese ocurrido. No sabia si habían personas que lo buscaban o no. Si era alguien importante o no. Lo único que término con esa sensación de no ser nada fue un nombre: Naruto. Intentaba aferrase lo mas que podía a aquel nombre. Sin embargo seguía sin recordar nada. Para el solo era un nombre relacionado con un sinnúmero de imágenes que abruptamente vio pasar por sus mente pero que no tenían sentido alguno.

-Separado en varias partes...Como si fuera una especie de rompecabezas-musito amargado el joven.

Su esencia era lo menos que le preocupaba, después de todo confiaba en la persona que portaba aquel objeto. Su memoria y el demonio que según Jara le pertenecía era lo que lo confundía. Pensó que al escapar, al huir y verse libre recordaría todo. Su memoria seria libre y el regresaría con los suyos… ¡Qu equivocado estaba! Al parece su yo interior había olvidad decirle algo antes de salir para activar sus recuerdos, porque hasta aquel momento lo único que veía claro era la manera en la que había escapado de una especie de cueva en medio de una noche neblinosa, eso era todo. Claro eso y una que otra imagen de gente que ni conocía.  
¿Que ocurría? ¿Porque su memoria no había vuelto? Ahora, lo que también le causaba cierto temor era eso del demonio, no entendía como algo tan desagradable había sido suyo y peor aun había morado en su interior. Según lo que entendió, lo separaron en partes esenciales para que el estuviera completo. Es decir que necesitaba de ese demonio para ser de nuevo Naruto.

-¡¡¡No!!!-grito el chico.

Decepción. Eso era lo único que le causaba eso. ¿Se convertiría en un monstruo o algo así? ¡Rayos! Si pudiera recordar su pasado, su vida, quienes lo rodeaban, sabría como el Naruto del pasado manejo eso. Pero debía admitirlo, estaba solo. Absolutamente solo. La oscuridad era su única compañía que en vez de ayudarlo lo asustaba y lo hundía cada vez más en las tinieblas. Dispuesto a no seguir allí, en la nada esperando quien sabe que el muchacho decidió caminar. Buscando con su manos algo en donde arrimarse localizo una especie de pared, rápidamente empezó a avanzar esperando llegar a alguna salida o al final de esa ensoñación...Pero ¿hacia donde ir?...Ahora estaba peor que antes...Había perdido la noción del tiempo y su sentido de orientación...Aunque en aquella oscuridad quien no…

Una misteriosa luz llamo su atención. Debatiéndose entre acercarse o retroceder y alejarse, eligió lo primero. Después de todo ¿Qué podía perder? Rápidamente camino hacia ella…Una especie de gran pila con transparente agua en el fondo en la cual se podía ver un conjunto de casas seguramente de una aldea, producía aquel resplandor. Mas no era la salida…Con cuidado metió su mano derecha en el agua, interrumpiendo la calma reinante, la sustancia se movió formando un remolino alrededor de su mano como si intentara a analizar a la persona que allí se encontraba. Sin embargo casi enseguida la imagen inicial apareció obligándolo a retirar su mano. La luz que inundaba aquel lugar provenía exactamente de aquella escena…Definitivamente por allí no se podía salir… Dando un resoplido de resignación, permaneció respaldado en los bordes de la pila observando la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos....Acaso tenia que descubrir algo… ¿Qué? ....¿Que es lo que debía descubrir?…

Una especie de película parecía correr en el interior del agua. La paz parecía reinar en aquel lugar, era una escena bastante calmada: algunos niños jugando, ninjas recorriendo la aldea y calles llenas de transeúntes daban vida a aquel lugar pero de un momento a otro el bello paisaje que observaba se vio sumido a cenizas. Una especie de bestia gigantesca, temible, feroz con llameantes colas acaba de destruirla. Los ninjas que pudieron sobrevivir al temible ataque corrían entre los escombros buscando posibles sobrevivientes, otros formaban un cerco evitando que el monstruo acabe con lo que quedaba de vida. Un sujeto, al parecer el líder del lugar, guío la cuadrilla de ninjas protectores fuera de la ya destruida aldea internándose en el bosque seguido por la bestia que al parecer había decidido acabar con aquellos que habían osado desafiarlo. Rápidamente llegaron a un claro, la bestia encolerizada arrojo a los ninjas que lo desafiaban lejos de allí, ahora solo quedaban el y un sujeto cuya tenacidad lo había llevado a ser el Hokage de la Hoja… ¿Que podían tener en común? …¿Que buscaba causar esa visión en quien lo veía?…Confundido el muchacho observo alternativamente el suelo y la escena, parecía reticente a continuar viendo aquello…No sabia porque pero eso le dolía…Lo hacia sentir mal….Como si ese hubiese sido el inicio de todas su desgracias…Aquel sujeto…Hallaba algo familiar en el hombre quien en ese momento realizaba una especie de sello atrapando al demonio en un bebe…

-¿Que significa esto?

El silencio fue la única respuesta del chico quien extrañado se alejo de aquella imagen en la que aun se podía ver a un pequeño llorando con un extraño símbolo en su vientre.

-¡¡¿¿Porque me muestras esto??!!

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿Que tengo que ver yo con esa escena? ¿Qué?

El ojiazul extendió su mano sobre el agua sin tocarla. Estaba en blanco. La escena había desaparecido.

-Necesito una explicación....Por favor...Por esta vez…-rogó.

-No esperaba verte de nuevo, eh.

Rápidamente observo quien le hablaba: la misma imagen que lo había instado a escapar se acercaba, sonriente y con la misma facha inocente y divertida con que lo había echo antes se paro frente al chico quien al verlo lo reconoció enseguida.

-Naruto ¿verdad?-sonrió el joven aliviado de encontrar a alguien, aunque sea a si mismo, en ese solitario lugar-Hasta que al fin te haces presente. Como lo ves, te escuche, escape pero aun así no recuerdo nada

-Es cierto… Pequeño detalle, olvide decirte que al huir tu cabecita quedaría en blanco...lo siento.

-¿Pequeño detalle?..Ahora estoy mas perdido que antes…Tengo que confiar en las palabras de una pequeña que dice que me conoce…Tengo que pelear con una muchacha que quiere que vuelva con ella y con la organización que me causo esto y por si fuera poco estoy hueco…

-No exageres al menos recuerdas las técnicas para pelear.

-Si pero eso no me sirve de nada...Algo evita que use todo mi potencial y no se que-suspiro el rubio -No se que es peor…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Estar afuera peleando y dejando que me den una paliza o aquí sin saber que realmente debo hacer…Oye… ¿Me estas escuchando?…-el chico observo que su igual estaba asomado sobre la pila en la cual se podía ver una especie de restaurante llamado "Ichiraku"-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada- contesto poniendo ojitos de gato -Lo que daría por un humeante tazón de ramen…

-¡¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!!

-Oye no me insultes recuerda que te estas insultando a ti mismo-sonrió, a medida que la imagen desapareció quedándose nuevamente en blanco.

-Es cierto...Tengo que conservar la calma…-respiro el muchacho profundamente-A propósito. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Creí que no te volvería a ver?…Es decir después de que al parecer te libere.

-¿Pensaste que me iba a ir a algún lugar o algo así?

-Pues si…o no se...La verdad esto es tan extraño…Eso de conversar contigo mismo es algo desquiciante…Espera… ¿Acaso me vas a decir quien soy en realidad?

-No-contestó simplemente el doble ante la irritada cara del rubio- No puedo hacer eso.

-¿A que te refieres? ¡¡Eres mi memoria ¿no?!!! De seguro sabes todo sobre mi...De otra manera no te habrían encerrado...

-Pues si y no...

-¿De nuevo con paradojas?...

-Es que es algo complicado-musito el igual del ojiazul rascándose la cabeza tratando de hallar la mejor manera de explicar algo-Veras soy tu memoria pero no puedo ser accionada todavía…

-¿Que?

-Escucha, sabes muy bien que a veces las acciones humanas son regidas por el corazón y por la mente...

-¿Y?

-Bueno, yo soy la mente.

-…-el rubio estaba a punto de mandar a volar a su doble por semejante explicación.

-Esta bien, por tu cara ya me di cuenta que no entendiste. Digámoslo de otra manera, el cuerpo esta afuera desmayado a merced de una Akatsuki, el kiuby esta en un collar en manos de la niña que sabe quien eres, yo que soy tu memoria estoy aquí ya libre pero lo que accionara toda tu vida, es decir todos tus recuerdos es la esencia… El conjunto de sentimientos y emociones que impregne en el objeto que lleva...

-Si, lo se. A Sakura hacia mí.

-Eso mismo…

-Valiente ayuda resultas ser… Entonces para recuperarme por completo tengo que hallar a esa persona...

-Así es, por el momento puedo reactivar tus recuerdos, es decir: lugares, hechos, las personas, sus nombres pero esto de nada servirá ya que no recuerdas el lazo que te une con ellas y las veras como si de extraños se trataran.

-Es decir lo mismo que nada...La única forma de recuperarme por completo es encontrando…

- El objeto que guía a Sakura hacia ti... -termino el doble.

-Esa muchacha...La has mencionado… Bueno… Es el único nombre que mencionaste desde la primera vez que te vi…Cuéntame mas sobre ella... ¿Quien es?…Debe ser muy importante ya que le confiaste lo mas importante de nuestro cuerpo.

-Pues si pero no estoy aquí para hacer hincapié en ella sino en ti…Y en lo que pasa en este momento.

-¿Te refieres a la paliza que me están dando?

-Si. Parece ser que algo en ti te inhibe…Y creo saber que...

-Quizás se deba a la confusión que reina en mi mente y al hecho de aun no saber nada de mi identidad.

-Al menos ya aceptaste que eres Naruto…Bien, será mejor que veas esto.

El doble se adelanto hacia la pila y poso su mano sobre esta. De inmediato una especie de película apareció en el fondo llamando la atención del chico quien rápidamente se acerco y observo detenidamente.

En un desolado callejón abandonado de una aldea, un grupo de tres malhechores observaban burlones a lo que parecían ser dos sujetos con extrañas vestuarios: una capa larga y negra de cuello alto, con el interior de color rojo, y con nubes rojas con unas mascaras de halcones como accesorios.

-¡Bastardos!-amenazo uno del grupo, completamente ebrio-Creen que vamos a creer que son Akatsukis.

-Ja, ja ,ja-rió otro secundado a su compañero-Todos saben que los de la hoja se encargaron de terminar con esa organización.

-Ahora lo que queda solo es basura inservible-se mofo un tercero colocando su mano sobre el hombro de uno de los sujetos extraños.

-Mas vale que quites tu asquerosa mano de ahí-contesto fríamente una voz de mujer.

-Vaya con que la muchachita esta algo rebelde-sonrió el que la había tocado-No te preocupes yo me encargare de amansarte muy bien en la cama.

¡Pum! Un fuerte sonido de golpe se escucho en el lugar. Ahora el hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la cara bañada en sangre e inconsciente.

-¿Alguien mas quiere jugar?-preguntó la muchacha crujiendo sus dedos.

-Déjame a mí-pronuncio el compañero de esta.

-Esta bien, pero date prisa Nillh. Recuerda que debemos regresar al refugio cuanto antes-asintió la chica arrimándose a la pared.

La duda se formo en le rostro del rubio, quien miro a su doble esperando una explicación.

-¿Nillh?-preguntó confundido.

-Limítate a observar-ordeno su igual.

La vista del ojiazul nuevamente se poso en la pila en la que ahora uno de los sujetos con mascara de halcón luchaba contra los dos malhechores que quedaban, sin dificultad alguna. Uno de ellos apareció detrás de la mujer y con rapidez incrusto una kunai en su espalada hiriéndola de gravedad, a tiempo la muchacha reacciono y a pesar del dolor que tenia lo golpeo mandándolo literalmente a volar. Nillh se percato de ello y se acerco de inmediato a su amiga, la herida que ella tenía era grande y sangraba copiosamente.

-¿Aisha te encuentras bien?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Es obvio que no.

Tras dejar inconsciente al ultimo de los agresores, el chico se aproximo a la muchacha no sin antes quitarse la mascara.

-No puede ser...Ese soy yo-musitó sorprendido Naruto-Todo mi cabello, mis ojos...A excepción de las marcas en la cara…Todo es igual…Idéntico a mí.

-Es porque eres tu genio, ahora sigue mirando.

Mientras la joven se curaba, el chico procedió a amontonar los cuerpos de sus agresores en una de las esquinas.

-¡Mátalos!-ordenó la chica a medida que se sacaba su mascara y dejaba ver unos intensos ojos azules y un cabello largo y negro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¡No!!! Solo son unos pobres idiotas que no tenían nada que hacer, se pusieron a tomar y buscaron problemas.

-¿Que no entiendes? ¡Que los mates!

-¡¡¡No!! No puedo.

-Eres un asesino Nillh, métetelo en la cabeza-con rapidez la chica tomo su katana y cortó la cabeza de los cuerpos, tirándolas en un bote de basura.

Después de hacer esto la chica limpio su arma y la guardo.

-Los mataste...-susurro sorprendido el chico.

-Ya quita esa cara. Estas bajo mi cargo mas vale que vayas aprendiendo a tratar a las personas como los seres insignificantes que son...Solo vela por ti y por nadie más...Ahora ponte la mascara y vámonos, tengo que dar el aviso para que se elimine cualquier pista de que aquí ocurrió algo.

Completamente conmocionado el ojiazul por lo que acababa de ver hizo lo que su compañera pedía y se alejo del lugar.

-Viste lo que hizo-musito el rubio a su doble-Los mato… A sangre fría. Esa mujer esta loca…

-Es su trabajo….Ya oíste lo que dijo, pero vamos aun no termina. Mira

Nuevamente las imágenes cambiaron.

-¿Porque eres así conmigo?-pregunto Nillh.

Se encontraban solamente el y Aisha, esta ultima sentada en una piedra sobre un río. Un inmenso bosque rodeaba aquel lugar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Le contaste al líder que no había querido matar a esa pobre mujer. Pero como hacerlo, era apenas una anciana.

-Anciana que nos vio. Recuerda que desaparecimos Nillh, no seas idiota.

-No era motivo.

-Cuando lo vas a entender, eh-reprocho enojada la pelinegra parándose frente al rubio-Somos a-se-si-nos, no hay misericordia no hay sentimientos. Así que deja de ser un pobre remilgado y miedoso o vamos a terminar teniendo muchos problemas.

-Sabes no entiendo porque desde que llegué me has tratado así.

-Te he tratado como se trata a todos los demás

-Tú y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños...O al menos eso es lo que me dio a entender el líder. ¿Porque eres así conmigo?

-Solo por el hecho de haberte visto cuando era niña no implica que te trate diferente.

-No solo me viste… Tu me encontraste y me curaste cuando tenia diez años y había escapado de casa…Lo menos que podemos ser es amigos.

-No se de donde sacas eso...Perdiste la memoria Nillh, te golpeaste la cabeza en una pelea y aun así pretendes conocerme.

-Si se supone que nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Es lógico que hubiésemos sido amigos ¿no?

-No nos conocemos Nillh, apenas te cuide dos o tres semanas antes de que Akatsuki nos reclutara. De allí para adelante todo fue entrenamiento y misiones.

-Desearía recordar algo, aun así solo debo guiarme en las palabras que tu y el líder me dan.

-Es la verdad...Allá tu si buscas un pasado inexistente-con rapidez la muchacha intento alejarse.

-Espera-sostuvo rápidamente la mano de la chica.

-¡¿Que quieres?! Tengo que descansar, mañana tenemos entrenamiento.

-Lo se...Solo quería-dándole un fuerte apretón de manos. El chico se presento-Soy Nillh, miembro de Akatsuki y quiero ser tu amigo.

-Estas loco-contesto la joven aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

Nuevamente el fondo de la pila quedo en blanco pero rápidamente aparecieron otras imágenes. Evitando que el rubio interrogara a su doble.

Se encontraban en campo abierto, la pelinegra peleaba ferozmente con un sujeto mucho mas robusto que ella que no daba señales de debilitarse a cada ataque que cansada ella lanzaba. Cerca del lugar un furioso Nillh y un imperturbable líder, observaban la escena.

-¡¡¡La van a matar!!!-se quejo el chico.

-Tiene que hacerlo sola. Es su entrenamiento.

-¡¡¡Pues que estupidez!! Esta herida. ¿Como quiere que continué? ¡¡Que clase de estupido líder es usted si permite que uno de sus compañeros pelee hasta la muerte!!-grito furioso el ojiazul.

-Soy la persona a la que tienes que obedecer. Así que cálmate.

El cuerpo herido de la joven cayó del cielo tras recibir un ataque directo de su agresor, impactando fuertemente contra el suelo. El atacante parecía querer seguir con la pelea El rubio no aguanto mas y se interpuso entre ella y el mandándolo con una fuerza indescriptible al suelo. Estaba enojado. Furioso. Con rapidez se acerco al cuerpo del hombre que había atacado a Aisha y sin contemplación alguna le clavo su katana directo en el corazón.

-Vaya hasta que al fin despertaste tu sed de venganza. Felicidades el líder

El rubio observo enojado al hombre que pretendía tener poder sobre el.

-A mi no me mires así muchacho. No soy tu enemigo. Me voy, tendré que explicar esto, pero volveré enseguida…No me extrañen demasiado-termino irónicamente el sujeto y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Con lentitud tras caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho el rubio cayó al suelo.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?-susurro débilmente la pelinegra.

-No quería matarlo, es solo que él te hirió y yo…Tú eres mi compañera.

-No me refiero a la muerte de ese pobre diablo...No te preocupes que la organización no necesita de debiluchos como ese...Me refiero al hecho de que me protegiste...Por que lo haces después de la manera en la que te trato.

- Yo siempre protejo a las personas que quiero.

-Como lo sabes si no recuerdas nada de tu pasado.

-Es un presentimiento -sonrió el chico.

Nuevamente la escena se esfumo.

-Espera un momento-razono el rubio observando a su doble fijamente-Se supone que ella no podía con ese sujeto…Y yo si.

-Claro

-Entonces porque me esta dando la paliza de mi vida una chica a la que se supone yo superaba en fuerzas.

-Porque cuando tú te enojas o decides proteger a alguien desatas todo tú poder

-¿Y? Estoy enojado porque me hicieron esto. Entonces porque no puedo desencadenar esa fuerza.

-Es que subconscientemente la sigues viendo como la compañera a la que decidiste proteger. Observa.

La imagen del agua había cambiado, esta vez se encontraban en una aldea. Buscaban algo en una inmensa casa. Un grupo de ninjas muertos y charcos de sangre bañando los pisos de aquel lugar era lo único que se podía observar.

-Los habitantes de esta aldea se darán cuenta que el potentado de aquí murió. ¿No será sospechoso?-preguntó Nillh a medida que desbarataba un librero buscando lo que su líder les había enviado a buscar.

-Lo dudo mucho, después de todo Akatsuki se encarga de cubrir todos los desastres que hacemos. Sin embargo estoy muy molesta contigo.

-Y ahora ¿porque Aisha?

-No pude divertirme. Nuevamente los acaparaste a todos.

-Sabes que no lo hago por malo pero…-el rubio se acerco a la pelinegra y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos-Mientras tú seas mí compañera nada malo te pasara. Te protegeré...Es una promesa

Rápidamente el escenario desapareció.

Ahora la noche era la dueña de esa escena, seis sujetos luchaban enfurecidos contra dos Akatsukis. Aisha fue moralmente herida por uno de sus atacantes. Lo que provoco la furia desmedida de su amigo...Una especie de aura rojiza empezó a rodear al muchacho quien se abalanzo sobre los atacantes convirtiéndolos en ceniza sin siquiera tocarlos por la fuerte energía que despedía. Luego cayo inconsciente.

Esta vez el agua permaneció en blanco iluminando el indefinido rostro de Naruto, quien aturdido trataba de encontrar solución a las innumerables preguntas que atropellaban su cerebro.

-Es decir que yo si fui el compañero de Aisha. Yo si fui Nillh.

-Así es.

-El hecho de que no puedo herirla se debe a que yo me prometí protegerla.

-Exacto y yo nunca rompo mis promesas-sonrió guiñando un ojo y mostrando su dedo pulgar.

-Sin embargo, tengo que derrotarla...La única manera de escapar es esa...-medito el rubio.

-Si. En mal momento te tocó luchar contra ella.

-Pero como desatar todo mí fuerza si hay una promesa de por medio.

-No es solamente proteger a Aisha lo que te impide pelear con todas tus fuerzas.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-interrogo el muchacho recordando las escenas vistas-Es cierto…Esa cosa…Esa aura rojiza…Era yo…Pero...No entiendo...Si el demonio que guardaba dentro, fue separado de mi cuerpo... ¿Porque podía usar parte de su poder?…Porque ese chackra no era nada ordinario, debo admitir.

El igual del chico sonrió.

-Observa esto

Nuevamente el fondo de la pila cambio siendo sustituido esta vez por una imagen. Parecía que se llevaba a cabo una especie de batalla. Se podía distinguir un muchacho de cabello negro en el suelo, al parecer acababa de recibir un serio ataque que lo había dejado inconsciente. En el centro de aquel círculo hecho con espejos de hielo: un chico de unos doce años, rubio, de ojos azules, con extrañas marcas de bigotes en la cara observaba y buscaba furioso al asesino que había causado tal daño en su compañero. En su rostro se veía la ira y la furia que tenía, poco a poco un aura rojiza empezó a rodearlo, sus heridas fueron curadas al instante pero algo extraño ocurrió: sus dedos empezaron a alargarse como si en garras se convirtieran, sus pupilas cambiaron mostrando un rojizo intimidante. Rápidamente se arrojo contra su enemigo. Después de lograr golpearlo de lleno en la cara y descubrir de quien se trataba, volvió a la normalidad permaneciendo en la desconocimiento de lo que había pasado.

Esta vez Naruto no pudo pronunciar palabra, se había reconocido de inmediato en aquel niño. Una nueva imagen llamo su atención.

Se encontraba en un bosque, enfrentando lo que parecía ser un poderoso enemigo, esta vez acompañado por una muchacha pelirrosa de ojos verdes y el mismo joven de ojos negros que en la anterior imagen aparecía herido de gravedad. La furia por la cobardía de su compañero y el deseo de proteger a quienes ahora dependían de el hicieron que nuevamente el muchacho empezara a desatar esos extraños poderes, sin embargo su contrincante vislumbrando que corría peligro tras atraparlo contra un árbol coloco un sello evitando que la bestia tomara el control de nuevo.

Nuevas imágenes en las que era sometido a esa transformación aparecieron junto con un sinnúmero de personas que de seguro el conoció en su pasado pero que ahora no le llamaban la atención.

Ahora se veía a la misma chica pelirrosa. Era mucho más bonita. Corría hacia el monstruo en el que el rubio se había transformado y este sin contemplación alguna la golpeo con una de sus colas mandándola al suelo…

-¡¡Basta!!-grito el muchacho.

-¿Porque te alejas? Es lo que paso, escenas que vivimos, batallas que luchamos.

-Se lo que es, de acuerdo.

-Esos fueron algunos de los recuerdos que necesitaba mostrarte.

-¿Para que? Acabas de comprobarme que no fui más que un monstruo.

-Eso no es así, pero no esta en mis manos convencerte. Me tengo que ir.

-¿Me vas a dejar nuevamente lleno de dudas?

-No. Ten por seguro que no haré eso… Sin embargo esta es la última vez en la que nos vemos… Mucha suerte… Naruto.

Con una sonrisa el doble desapareció, de pronto el agua de la pila empezó a temblar, esta se hundió en el suelo abriendo un enorme boquete que crecía y crecía. El rubio intento escapar pero ese hoyo lleno de oscuridad se lo trago.

Había aterrizado nuevamente en un sitio donde reinaba la penumbra. Solo que ahora no había ni pileta, ni doble, ni luz, ni paredes. Estaba flotando en la nada. ¿Porque tenia que pasarle eso a el? Se sentía tan vació. Como si no encajara ni en la vida de Naruto ni en la de Nillh. Una mano en forma de apoyo se poso sobre su hombro, rápidamente se volteo y observo a la persona que lo veía sonriente.

Una muchacha bellísima, con una luz que iluminaba todo el lugar había aparecido. Su cabello rosado caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, unos ojos verdes la daban la sensación de que la esperanza había regresado. Vestía un bonito vestido blanco. Y una mirada calida y dulce resaltaba su rostro. Esa persona se le hizo algo familiar.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto el rubio extasiado por la belleza de la chica.

-Soy la única persona en la que en estos momentos confías-contesto con una voz tenue.

-Te conozco, te vi en esas escenas. Algunas veces… Estabas a mi lado…. ¿Acaso tú eres Sakura?

-Solamente soy una proyección de ella. En realidad soy la luz de tu corazón, tu luz.

-¿Que?-preguntó sorprendido el muchacho. Había visto muchas cosas pero eso ya era demasiado.

-La esperanza, la valentía, la seguridad e incluso el sentido del humor que perdiste al pasar por esto.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Me necesitas. Y la única persona que en el pasado, en el presente y me atrevo a decir en el futuro te provoco felicidad fui yo.

-Sakura.

-Así es. Sin embrago-la pelirrosa tomó la mano del muchacho-Para que estés con ella, tienes que recuperar tus recuerdos por completo.

El ojiazul sonrió con amargura. Era fácil decirlo. Como si se tratara de decir "quiero recordarlo todo" y ya. Todo era tan difícil, estaba cansado. Primero memoria en blanco, ahora con la identidad de Naruto que le pertenecía pero de la cual no sabia nada, una loca que por cierto era una Akatsuki y que según ella lo amaba y quería llevarlo con los que le habían echo eso y por ultimo hace poco gracias a su "memoria" había descubierto que su vida anterior no había sido mas que desastres provocados por el monstruo que portaba en su interior... Era absurdo.

-Se lo que piensas-contesto la ojijade-Tienes miedo.

-No es cierto.

-Piensas que tus amigos te olvidaron, crees no poder controlar el demonio que desde tu nacimiento llevabas dentro, quieres encontrar una salida y no sabes donde buscar.

-¿Como sabes todo eso?

-Porque se lo que pasa por tu corazón-sonrió la chica colocando su mano sobre el pecho de este.

-Ojala supieras lo que pasa en mi cabeza. Así me dirías todo lo que quiero saber. Vi recuerdos, pero nuevamente mi memoria fugitiva se fue. Ahora ¿cómo voy a recordarlo todo?

-De eso te tienes que encargar tú. Eres la única persona que puede desencadenar esos recuerdos que luchan por salir.

-Pero ya escape, huí de los malos. ¡¿Que más tengo que hacer?!

-Aceptar quien eres.

-Ya lo hice: soy Naruto. Punto final.

-No de dientes para afuera-sonrió dulcemente la pelirrosa-Sino de corazón. Temes que te hayan olvidado, temes recordar tu pasado y que este en vez de ayudarte te provoque más daño y te lastime, temes lastimar a otras personas tomando decisiones incorrectas, temes no poder controlar tu vida…tu verdadera vida cuando regreses… Ese temor es lo que evita que tu verdadera fuerza tanto externa como interna fluya. Que toda tu memoria quede libre al fin.

-Y si recuerdo y resulta que mejor estaba en blanco.

-Eso es imposible Naruto. Nadie puede estar sin saber quien es.

-Lo se, es solo que esto...Es decir...Acababa de despertar con la cabeza hueca y después aparece una niña con un demonio que es mío y me dice quien soy. No creí que mi pasado me encontrara tan rápido ¿entiendes?

-Si. No sabes si confiar o no. Te han dañado tanto Naruto que tiene miedo. Y es lógico.

-Pero no razonable, por ese miedo no puedo pelear porque no se si pelear como Naruto, como Nillh o como el ser en blanco que ahora soy.

-Eso solamente tú lo puedes saber.

El chico observo que a medida que hablaba con la muchacha la oscuridad había empezado a disiparse.

-Solo se que tu eres lo único lindo que quisiera recuperar-contesto tristemente el rubio.

-Tu identidad, la verdad es lo único que te liberara. Hay algo mas que te inquieta o ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Como vas a hacerlo si sabes todo de mi-contesto el rubio.-No puedo entender como ese demonio estaba dentro de mi. En el monstruo en el que por su culpa me convertía…Yo no lo quiero de vuelta…Existe alguna manera en la que podamos deshacernos de eso.

El rostro de la muchacha se torno serio pero enseguida sonrió contestando.

-No puedes hacer eso. Seria como que te quitases un brazo o una pierna.

-Pero es un ser tan maligno. En el poco tiempo que hable con el, me di cuenta que es muy desagradable. Además las imágenes que mi doble se encargo de mostrarme… Es tan destructivo…Aterrador. Solo causa daño a su alrededor. Estoy seguro que puedo sobrevivir sin el.

-Las imágenes solo trataban de que entendieras algo que por lo visto no hiciste. Escucha, puedes fortalecerte sin necesidad de usar su poder pero no puedes romper el vínculo que los une.

-…-

-Al decirle que no lo necesitabas para sobrevivir y que sabias cuidarte solo. Lastimaste sus sentimientos.

-Sentimientos...Oh, Por favor… Es un demonio.

-A ese vínculo me refiero-sonrió la joven al ver el rostro de confusión del ojiazul-Escucha, un biju es el nombre que se les dio a 9 demonios. Cada una de estas criaturas tiene un número indistinto de colas además de su poder que sirve para darle el nombre. Eran esencias puras que fueron corrompidas por el ansia de poder de los humanos. La única manera de controlarlas era sellándolas dentro de personas que pasaba a ser llamadas jinchurikis. Se supone que sus chackras son los más poderosos del mundo, que enfrentarse a ellos es como encarar a un dios. Sin embargo el sellado no implica solamente capturar a los demonios en personas que por lo que llevan adentro pasan a ser repudiadas y odiadas…

-¿Quieres decir que odian a Naruto?-se desespero el rubio.

-Espera-calmo la muchacha.- El sellado ayuda al humano que recibió al demonio, a crecer sin necesidad de usar el poder del biju.

-Si es así entonces para que lo necesito.

-Porque tu ayudaste al demonio a pelear a favor del bien, l e mostraste que no necesitabas de su poder para triunfar, tu le enseñaste lo que significa sentir alegría, tristeza, ira, enojo, traición y sentimientos que solo los seres humanos podemos demostrar. El demonio a su vez aunque sin proponérselo te ayudo a enfrentar los desprecios de las personas que te rodeaban, te ayudo a aumentar el valor que ya existía en tu corazón. Los dos formaron un vínculo que los atara eternamente. Si atrapan al biju tú morirás. Al menos eso era lo que se creía.

-Pero los Akatsukis ya atraparon al demonio, lo separaron de mí y lo sellaron en el collar.

-Por eso digo que eso era lo que se creía. Escucha, tienes la posibilidad de volverlo a tener.

-De esa forma seria el mismo de antes, pero no sabría como controlarlo…No lo se.

-Quiero que sepas que tú nunca vas a volver a ser el mismo Naruto de antes.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Lo que viviste sirvió para que te fortalecieras. Aprendiste nuevas técnicas. Tú entrenaste tu cuerpo. Te hiciste poderoso esta vez sin necesidad de usar al kiuby. A pesar de que este antes de ser extraído dejo parte de su energía en ti para protegerte.

-¿Eso hizo?

-Así es. Es por eso que cuando veías que lastimaban en este caso a Aisha, tu compañera esa pequeña energía explotaba y hacia que tu fuerza se volviera incontrolable. Así como solías hacerlo antes.

-Solo que el biju no estaba conmigo.

-El kiuby es más que un demonio, es una parte de ti. La parte que necesitas, la parte que solamente tu supiste controlar en todos los años que lo tuviste. Si bien es cierto a veces te salías de control y atacabas a quien no debías-sonrió la muchacha-siempre contabas con amigos, personas que lograban que te calmaras por el simple hecho de estar a tu lado.

-Y si ya no les importo más. Si en todo este tiempo no hicieron nada para encontrarme debió ser porque no les importo.

-No tienes idea del sinnúmero de personas que te llevan en el corazón. Jamás. Jamás pienses que estas solo y que nadie te quiere pues estarás cometiendo el error mas grande de tu vida.

Una inmensa paz empezaba a crecer en el corazón de Naruto. La incertidumbre, el temor y la desconfianza iban desapareciendo poco a poco de su alma.

-¿Como estas segura de que lograre controlar al kiuby?

-Porque en el fondo Naruto esta allí, el verdadero. Y juntos lograran destruir para siempre a aquellos que osaron causarte tanto daño. Confía en mí. Todo ira bien.

-¿Cuando volveré a verte?

-Siempre estaré aquí-sonrió la muchacha tocando el corazón del muchacho-A pesar de que a veces la oscuridad sea impenetrable, confía en que yo jamás te abandonare. Simplemente cree en mí y apareceré junto a ti. Porque soy la luz, la luz que siempre te guió, la luz que siempre estuvo a tu lado hasta en los momentos mas difíciles y la luz que pesar de ser encerrada siempre estuvo allí para ti.

-Gracias.

-Tu memoria, esta a punto de volver al igual que el kiuby. Sabrás quien es cada persona, recordaras todo sin embargo los sentimientos, el vínculo emocional que te une a cada una de ellas no volverá.

-¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste que el vínculo del kiuby y yo jamás se romperá.

-El vínculo entre humano y demonio. Yo me refiero al vínculo entre humano y humano.

-Pero entonces estaré incompleto.

-No. Yo me encargare de eso. La esencia, las emociones, los sentimientos todo aquello maravilloso que llevabas en tu corazón esta en un diario, objeto que me esta guiando hacia ti.

-Es cierto. Lo había olvidado.

- Era la única manera que encontraste para no quedar desamparado. Confiabas en mí y en todos los que te queríamos para encontrarte.

-Lo recuerdo. Mi doble me lo dijo. Estaré con memoria pero no sabré el vínculo que me ata a cada una de las personas que recuerdo. Pero como hice para volcar mi esencia en un… ¿diario? Además, si recuerdo todo pero no siento nada ¿no será igual que estar sin memoria?

-No es así. Cada día se aprende algo nuevo, iras guardando las emociones que vivirás de ahora en adelante y cuando el diario vuelva a ti. Estarás completo y tu pesadilla habrá empezado a terminar.

-Espera, ¿como hago que el kiuby vuelva a mi? y ¿como hago que mi esencia se vuelque del diario a mi?..Oye y ¿como que mi pesadilla estará empezando a terminar?

-Solo haz lo que tu corazón te dicta. Estoy segura que lo harás muy bien-la muchacha se acerco y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla al muchacho-¿Quién eres?

-Yo-la oscuridad empezaba a alejarse del muchacho-Soy Naruto. Naruto Uzumaqui.

-Acabas de desencadenar tus recuerdos-sonrió la pelirrosa- Ya no me necesitas. Adiós

La chica desapareció, el rubio intento desesperadamente buscarla pero una luz inmensa inundo el lugar dejándolo casi ciego, pronto frente a el tuvo millones de imágenes desde cuando era bebe hasta momentos en los que entrenaba como ninja o trabajaba bajo las ordenes de Akatsuki como Nillh. Poco a poco estas escenas fueron rodeando al muchacho y desapareciendo en su cuerpo. Ahora sabía al fin quien era. Estaba listo para volver a la realidad. Pero antes de eso necesitaba al kiuby, al fin aceptaba y estaba orgulloso de vínculo que había forjado…Del vínculo entre demonio y humano.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los árboles de aquel lugar se movían bruscamente de un lado al otro gracias al viento que soplaba con fuerza, el río había crecido debido a la lluvia que en aquel momento caía arrastrando todo lo que en el caía desde una pequeña hoja hasta un fuerte tronco. El clima que momentos antes se había mostrado apacible ahora era desagradable. Como si quisiera representar lo que en aquel momento había ocurrido, ocurría y estaba a punto de pasar.

-¡¡¡Esta muerto!!!-grito aterrada la pequeña ojimiel saliendo de su escondite y corriendo hacia el lugar en el que el cuerpo del rubio permanecía inconsciente.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. En un momento había estado conversando con el y ahora se encontraba allí, malherido y al parecer al borde de la muerte. No lo podía creer. Después de haber pasado por tanto para encontrarlo y ahora la única persona que podría ayudar a su amigo Kotaro estaba allí, sin poder hacer nada y a merced de una asesina. Eso era injusto, porque la vida la trataba de esa manera. Cuando al fin había encontrado una luz a su pequeño mundo de tristezas y malos momentos, cuando le había puesto un propósito a su vida, cuando se había propuesto una meta que cumplir y ahora todo se desvanecía...Ya no había esperanza…Todo estaba perdido…

-¡Ayúdalo!-rogó la rubia entre lagrimas, apretando con fuerza el collar que traía en el cuello-Por favor, ayúdalo.

El demonio permaneció impasible, no podía hablar. No con esa asesina allí. Si lo hacia estaría todo perdido. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver a su antiguo portador allí. Todo había sido su culpa. Si el no hubiese sido sellado en el vientre de aquel chico, nada de esto habría pasado. Solamente sabía traer desgracias a la vida humana y estaba conciente de ello. Ahora cuando mas lo necesitaban no podía usar su poder para curar, no podía pelear y mucho menos defender a nadie. Quizás Naruto tenia razón después de todo…Nadie lo necesitaba para sobrevivir...Nadie.

Temblando inconteniblemente más por la tristeza que por el frío, la chiquilla tomo la mano del joven.

Eso era mas de lo que podía soportar, en toda su vida había visto injusticias, malos actos, había sido victima del maltrato de muchas personas sin embargo había sabido sobreponerse siempre pensando en que mañana seria un nuevo día...Pero ahora no era así…La única salvación de ese mundo, de Kotaro e incluso de la misma Jara estaba a punto de caer en manos de seres oscuros, de personas que lo único que traían era desgracia tras desgracia…Lamentablemente nada podía hacer ya…Era apenas una niña y por mas que se lo propusiera no podría evitar que esa malvada se llevase al chico…Para su infortunio, el volvería a trabajar para seres que por poder eran capaz de manipular la vida de personas inocentes...En toda su vida jamás había visto algo así. Le había prometido a Kotaro encontrar a Naruto y entregarle el collar, pero de nada serviría ahora. Ya no había salida.

-¡Mas vale que te quites mocosa!-exigió la pelinegra.

La pequeña se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz, se encontraba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la cercana presencia de esa mujer que en aquel momento a pesar de las sendas cortinas de lluvia la miraba con desprecio y se podía decir fastidio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque le hicieron esto?-la voz de la ojimiel se hizo oír por encima del ruido provocado por el clima.

-Ya deja el drama. No esta muerto, solo esta inconsciente.

-Pero te lo vas a llevar…. Al igual que a mi amigo... ¡Te lo llevarás!…Y lo peor de todo...Es que no puedo ayudarlo…

-¿Y que podrías hacer tu? No eres más que una niña.

-Porque le haces esto si se supone que lo amas. Que no entiendes que lo condenaras a vivir una vida llena de mentiras.

-Todo estaba bien, hasta que apareció en su vida la estupida esa de Sakura-murmuro furiosa la mujer mas una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro-Pero todo volverá a la normalidad. Una vez lo lleve con ese hombre, tendremos una nueva vida…Una mil veces mejor.

-Será una falsedad, no será la realidad. Lo condenaras a vivir preso…Y nadie es feliz viviendo así...Tarde o temprano ocurrirá algo que lo hará recordar y si eso pasa ¿Qué?

-Volveremos a construirle una vida feliz y yo estaré a su lado.

-No pueden mantenerlo así toda su vida…En su aldea...En Konoha lo deben de buscar y cuando lo encuentren el te va a odiar…No lo hagas odiarte...Si en verdad lo amas… ¡Déjalo libre!…

-Sabes mucho para ser una simple niña que pasaba por aquí. Dime ¿quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Jara, y la razón por la que se todo sobre Naruto no es de tu incumbencia.

La oijiazul había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia. Levantando su mano derecha le propino una sonora cachetada a la pequeña mandándola directamente al suelo que ahora por culpa del agua estaba resbaloso y enlodado. Un hilillo de sangre corrió por el labio inferior de esta mientras que el demonio del collar aguantaba con fuerza las ganas de gritarle a esa maldita asesina que dejara en paz a su inocente amiguita.

-Eso te enseñara a no ser insolente. Ahora ¡¡quítate!!-ordeno la muchacha dado que la pequeña se había arrastrado hasta llegar junto al cuerpo de Naruto.

-¡No!-sollozo poniendo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo como escudo sobre el del joven-No dejare que te lo lleves. ..¡¡Primero muerta!!

Era lo único que podía hacer…Claro que de nada serviría...Solo ganaba tiempo...Pero ¿para que?...Ningún súper héroe escondido la rescataría esta vez, ningún chico amable la salvaría de aquella mujer que estaba determinada a cumplir su objetivo…Ella era una Akatsuki después de todo…¿Que evitaría que le arrancara la vida de un solo golpe? Sin embargo sentía que ese era su deber…A pesar de que la sangre que ella derramara no serviría de mucho porque después se llevaría a Naruto...Al menos moriría con la conciencia tranquila, con la idea de que había hecho todo por cumplir su promesa…Incluso sacrificar su propia vida…Estaba decidida.

-Si eso es lo que quieres-sonrió Aisha enfilando su katana.

Los ojos de la pequeña mostraban seguridad, iba a morir y aunque no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber cumplido su objetivo estaba feliz porque al menos quedaba demostrado que había hecho hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.

- Lo siento Kotaro-la niña observo el oscuro cielo con tristeza-Lamento no haber podido ayudarte.

El arma de la muchacha cayo de sus manos. Ese nombre… Ese nombre había provocado una gran impresión en Aisha. Era como si algo en su cabeza o quizás en su corazón le dijera a gritos que recordase a quien le pertenecía dicho nombre…. ¿Porque tenia la ligera idea de que conocía a esa persona? Le era familiar. Muy familiar. Una pequeña punzada a la altura de la sien empezó a atosigarla. Sea lo que sea. Eso le causaba daño. Ese nombre. De quien se trataba. Acaso lo conocía. Había conocido a tantas personas, escuchado tantos nombres pero en su vida había escuchado ese…Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que se trataba de alguien muy cercano...Pero ¿Quien?

-Yo solo quería ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermana…A derrotar a esos asesinos… Pero no pude...Encontré a quien me pediste buscar, pero ahora lo voy a perder de nuevo-la pequeña tomo el collar de su cuello y se lo saco-Al menos voy a cumplir lo que me pediste...Le voy a entregar lo que le pertenece-con tristeza coloco el objeto en el cuello del rubio.

De repente tanto el cuerpo como el collar empezaron a brillar, del cuerpo salio una especie de energía blanquecina que formando un círculo rodeo al muchacho. Jara se alejo asombrada de aquel fenómeno. Un aura rojiza proveniente del collar se unió a la anterior creando una especie de campo de fuerza impenetrable y provocando un enorme resplandor.

Aisha reacciono al instante. No era momento para estar buscando en su memoria aquel nombre. La lluvia se había detenido, ahora solo rayos surcaban el cielo. La muchacha observo esto, eso no era bueno. Rápidamente se volvió hacia la pequeña que entre asustada y extasiada veía el lugar en donde momentos antes había estado el chico y en donde ahora no se veía absolutamente nada.

-¿Que le hiciste?-interrogo tomando del cuello a la niña.

-Nada.

-¡¡¡No mientas!!!-zarandeo la ojiazul-Algo debiste hacerle para que le ocurra eso. ¡¿Quien demonios eres?! ¡¿Quién te envió a buscarlo?!¡¡¿¿Como detengo esto??!! Habla o te juro que aquí mismo te mueres.

-Ahora no importa que me mates-sonrió la rubia mirando a su agresora con lagrimas en los ojos-Ja, Ja…Cumplí mi cometido...Cumplí mi promesa…

Los ojos de Jara se perdieron en el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la playa.

Flash Back

-Sabes eres una personita que inspira mucha confianza.

Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules observaba el horizonte perdido en el reflejo del sol que se ocultaba en aquel momento y brillaba sobre el agua. A su lado una niñita sonreía malabareando en sus manos una pelota roja.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque apenas te conozco y te eh confiado toda mi vida.

-No exageres-sonrió la ojimiel- Sabes, tu también mi inspiras confianza… Considérame tu hermanita menor.

El rostro del muchacho se volvió sombrío.

-Lo siento no quise...

-No te preocupes-sonrió Kotaro.

-Se que la encontraras.

-Eso espero.

-Mira quiero darte algo-con suma inocencia Jara le entrego la pelota con la cual jugaba -Es el objeto mas preciado que tengo y quiero que lo tengas.

-No estará segura conmigo. Constantemente viajo y hay veces en las que, por las razones que ya te conté, me veo obligado a salir huyendo. Será mejor que tú la tengas.

La rubia permaneció en silencio un largo momento, como si tratara de encontrar una solución rápida a aquel dilema. Su rostro se ilumino al hallar una respuesta que animaría a su amigo y la dejaría internamente satisfecha.

-Tengo una mejor idea, Kotaro-risueña la chiquilla empezó a cavar en la arena hasta que formo un hueco algo profundo-La enterraremos aquí, y cuando hayas encontrado a tu hermana vuelve a este lugar y desentiérrala. Será el símbolo de que al fin tu familia esta completa.

-Gracias-sonrió el muchacho mientras veía como la arena cubría aquel objeto, que para unos era insignificante y para esa pequeña valía tanto.

-Y yo te prometo firmemente ser la guardiana de tus secretos. No decir nada.

-Estarías dispuesta a guardar toda la información que te di.

-Por supuesto. Después de todo te debo la vida.

-¿Estas conciente de que correrías mucho peligro?

-Si. Pero me mueve un motivo personal.

-¿Cuál?

-Yo no tuve familia y si puedo ayudar a salvar la tuya...Créeme...Lo haré con gusto.

-Eres tan buena.

-Ya veras, lo encontraremos...Encontraremos a Naruto y le devolveremos su collar...Eso desencadenara todo y al fin podrás reunirte con tu hermana…Es una promesa...Una promesa que cumpliré pase lo que pase… -la pequeña enlazo su meñique con el del chico.

Fin del Flash Back

-Después de todo…-Jara alzo su mano y observo su meñique-Creo que si cumplí mi promesa.

-¡Te voy matar!... ¿Que le hiciste a Nillh?-grito furiosa Aisha.

-S-e- l-l-a-m-a N-a-r-u-to…-el aire empezaba a faltar poco a poco en los pulmones de la pequeña.

Con rabia la asesina golpeo a la ojimiel fuertemente en el estomago haciendo que algunas gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo.

-¡Detenlo! Detén lo que sea que hayas provocado y te prometo dejarte vivir.

-No creo en promesas…Y menos si son de una asesina como tu...

Nuevamente la niña recibió otro golpe en el vientre lo que hizo que escupiera sangre.

-¡Detenlo! Y dejare de golpearte.

-No puedo...Detener...Algo que no provoqué-las lagrimas de dolor surcaban el rostro de Jara. No aguantaría más.

-¡Maldición!… ¿Que puedo hacer?... ¿Que?…

La chica arrojo el cuerpo de la niña al suelo con violencia. Adolorida Jara empezó a ponerse de pie, la vida le había enseñado a enfrentarlo todo. Incluso a esa loca mujer que en ese momento observaba desesperada el campo de fuerza.

Mientras tanto, dentro del campo de energía de luz. Para ser más precisos en el interior de Naruto. Una gran discusión entre humano y demonio se llevaba acabo.

-¿Así que me quieres para poder vencer a esa Akatsuki?

-No es así-contesto el rubio.

Se encontraba frente a al kiuby. Frente a esa aterradora criatura a la cual estaba reacio hace pocos momentos ha aceptar de nuevo. Si al escuchar su voz se había sentido intimidado ahora estaba impactado. Definitivamente el nombre de demonio le iba bien, pero ahora no necesitaba ponerse a analizarlo. Lo necesitaba. Al fin recordaba todo, sabia que hacer y que no y a donde dirigirse pero para eso tenia que recuperar una parte de su cuerpo que en ese momento se negaba a volver.

-Dijiste que sabias cuidarte solo, pues hazlo.

-Escucha, se lo que dije. Y lo lamento. Pero ahora tu y yo nos necesitamos y no digas que no porque se que es así.

-Para que me quieres...Solo causo daño a tu alrededor…Eres como todos los humanos…Solo quieres mi poder… Usarme para terminar con los que te dañaron.

-Eso no es cierto. Solo busco justicia y créeme que la obtendré sin necesidad de usar tu poder pero no puedo andar por allí sin parte de algo que fue realmente importante para mi y me ayudo a crecer.

El demonio guardo silencio. Parecía estar intentando juzgar las palabras del muchacho. El recuerdo de cierta pequeña que se encontraba en esos momentos en peligro volvió ¡Rayos! Si Naruto no le hubiese enseñado a sentir como humano el jamás se sentiría preocupado por Jara… Era hora… Hora de volver a ser encerrado en aquel chico… Y aunque no lo demostraba… Estaba feliz de hacerlo.

-Como tú quieras-musito.

Inmediatamente el demonio se abalanzo sobre el vientre del rubio.

Afuera, la pelinegra veía el campo de fuerza con la esperanza de que este se desvaneciera pero nada sucedía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? No lo sabía. Pero debió de ser mucho ya que poco a poco el cielo antes nublado empezaba a despejarse. No entendía como una niña había sido capaz de hacerle eso a su amado Nillh. Esa energía. La única vez que vio algo así fue cuando ese sujeto intento volver a controlar la mente de Naruto y este escapo. Acaso estaba sucediendo algo similar.

Una poderosa implosión llamo la atención de la chica. Poco a poco el campo que evitaba que ella se acercara al chico fue desvaneciéndose. Rápidamente la chica se aproximó y tras confirmar que el cuerpo inconsciente de su amado seguía allí encaro a Jara.

-Sea lo que sea que hayas pretendido hacer. No lo lograste. Ahora vas a desear haber muerto. Te llevare con mi señor. La información que tienes es demasiada para ti. El sabrá que hacer contigo. Ademas, tengo el presentimiento de que ya te estaba buscando-sonrió la ojiazul observando los cadáveres de los asesinos derrotados por Naruto.

-¡Malvada!... ¡Eres una mujer malvada!-grito la pequeña.

-Sin embargo no me haría daño enseñarte algo de modales.

Cuando la pelinegra se disponía a golpear en la cara a la niña una voz se escucho proveniente del lugar en donde había estado el cuerpo herido de Naruto y en donde ahora se encontraba un muchacho, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y marcas de bigote en el rostro. Observando la escena de forma tranquila.

-Será mejor que no te atrevas Aisha.

-¿Qué?-musito confundida la pequeña. Ese nombre…No lo podía creer ese nombre era… Era…Era el de…Los golpes anteriormente recibidos hicieron qu Jara perdiera el conocimiento y se desplomara en el lodoso suelo.

La muchacha ignoro a la niña. Mantenía la vista en el chico. No podía creer lo que veía. Hace un momento, el había estado herido, casi al borde de la muerte y ahora por obra de magia estaba curado y de pie. Rápidamente tomo su katana lista para continuar la pelea, solo que esta vez la mirada del chico era extraña. Se mostraba... ¿Seguro de si mimo?

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?-sonrió el rubio avanzando hasta el lugar en donde la ojimiel había caído-Te suplico que esperes un momento.

Con cuidado tomo a la niña y buscando un lugar seguro donde colocarla la deposito bajo un frondoso árbol, lejos del campo de batalla.

-¿Porque hiciste eso? De todas maneras me llevare a los dos conmigo-sonrió la ojiazul.

El muchacho no contesto. Simplemente observo a su contrincante muy detenidamente. A decir verdad esa mirada tan inquisitiva estaba empezando a poner nerviosa a Aisha.

-Hace...Bueno no se hace cuanto porque eh perdido la noción del tiempo pero…Te hice una promesa… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-…-

-Prometí protegerte, y lastimosamente eso es lo que eh estado haciendo en el transcurso de nuestra interesante pelea.

-¿De que hablas? Acaso…

-Déjame terminar Aisha. Como Nillh prometí protegerte, como Naruto prometí acabar con todos los akatsukis…Como veras estaba en una interesante confrontación conmigo mismo.

-¿Estabas?-el rostro de la joven se ensombreció-Ya recordaste todo ¿verdad?

-Así es. Se quien soy realmente y créeme que es un gusto haber salido de esa desesperación.

-Bien Naruto, y ahora ¿Qué?

-Prometí protegerte pero no puedo cuidar a alguien que no necesita protección.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu eres muy fuerte, lo se porque para haberte echo cargo de mi debiste ser una de las mejores armas de Akatsuki.

-¿Debí?

-Ahora tienes una oportunidad, puedes renunciar a la organización y ayudarme a terminar con ella.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que traicione a Akatsuki?

-Te estoy pidiendo que abras los ojos…Se como eres porque me abriste tu corazón y te puedo asegurar que no eres una asesina a sangre fría como ellos…Quizás incluso tengas alguien que espera por ti…Una familia…

-Mi única familia es...

-No digas que Akatsuki porque no es cierto. Al igual que a mi, pudieron engañarte...Solo te pido que caigas en cuenta de eso.

-Y si lo hago que…Nadie me ha buscado y ciertamente prefiero que sea así...

-Acaso no quisieras volver con tu familia.

-Claro que si, pero no así de fácil. Mate a mucha gente, soy una lacra…No merezco una nueva oportunidad…Ni dañar la vida de personas que quizás estén mejor sin mi…Me voy a quedar con Akatsuki...

-Esta bien...Si es tu decisión no puedo intervenir…Pero no me quedaré contigo...

-Te llevare con ellos…-sonrió la muchacha mas una lagrima cayo de sus ojos-Te ayudaran, volverás a ser Nillh y juntos...

-Nillh nuca existió… Lo siento por ti pero amas algo que nunca fue real.

-¡Cállate!-grito la ojiazul desesperada-Yo te traeré de vuelta Nillh.

-Entenderás que no puedo permitir eso.

-Entonces usare la fuerza, mi verdadera fuerza.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Si.

El rubio asintió. Y espero el ataque. Ya no había más palabras que decir.

-Vamos a hacer una pelea justa-hablo la muchacha.-Ten

Tres kunai y una katana cayeron a los pies del muchacho.

-Veo que te encuentras muy confiada de ganar.

-No es eso. Es solo que quiero que me demuestres todo tu poder. Y dado que no tienes nada más que esos pantaloncillos...

Naruto sonrió. Agradecía, que a pesar de la pelea anteriormente celebrada, su única prenda siguiera allí. Ya de por si era muy vergonzoso andar semidesnudo hubiese sido peor estar completamente desnudo… Había escapado de ese lugar tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de buscar ropa, cuando llego a ese claro peleo con los asesinos que amenazaban a Jara y casi enseguida apareció Aisha por lo que no cayo en cuenta de su vestuario. Ahora si entendía porque estaba muriéndose de frió. Lógico si la lluvia lo había mojado directamente, sin embargo a pesar de que estar semidesnudo podía significar cierta ventaja para Aisha dado que los golpes el los recibiría directamente, Naruto no tenia tiempo para andar buscando ropa. Tendría que pelear así. Inclinándose cautelosamente tomo las armas y las empuño. Era hora de demostrar que con el nadie se metía.

Lentamente la pelinegra se arrodillo en el suelo, colocando sus manos en la tierra. Una especie de chackra fue dirigido del cuerpo de esta al lodosos suelo que de inmediato empezó a moverse de un lado a otro. El rubio perdió el equilibrio por lo que se vio obligado a saltar a uno de los árboles cercanos. La tierra, se había convertido en una especie de arenas movedizas, la única manera de terminar con eso era haciendo que Aisha perdiera su concentración pero eso implicaría atacarla desde ese lugar y como solo tenia cuatro armas contadas una de estas se desperdiciaría dándole la desventaja. Una idea cruzo la mente del ojiazul quine con cautela saltando de árbol en árbol se acerco a lugar en el que con los ojos cerrados Aisha mantenía el suelo moviéndose. Tomando una rama del árbol y afilándola con la katana la lanzo contra la muchacha quien enseguida movió su mano para tomarla por lo que no se percato de que rápidamente el rubio había avanzado hasta ella. De un golpe la mando varios metros lejos. Enseguida las arenas dejaron de moverse, volviendo el suelo a la normalidad.

-¡Que interesante! ¿Es lo único que puedes hacer?

La chica se incorporo viendo a su contrincante.

-Por supuesto que no. Siempre analizo la situación.

-Así y después del golpe que te di que sacaste como conclusión.

-Que ahora si peleas en serio, usando estrategias. Esto va a ser divertido.

A gran velocidad Aisha se acerco y golpeo al muchacho en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder mas este enseguida devolvió el golpe con una patada a lo cual la muchacha se defendió propinándole otra. Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo se desarrollaba. Los dos estaban igualados en fuerza, si antes Naruto parecía agotado ahora estaba repuesto igual que Aisha como si una energía interminable corriera por el cuerpo de esos dos guerreros. Golpes, patadas, codazos, rodillazos iban y venían cada una causando el daño que su respectivo dueño quería. Un fuerte golpe en el rostro mando a la pelinegra directamente contra uno de los árboles. Naruto se limpio la sangre que corría por su rostro. Esa muchacha definitivamente tenia fuerza.

-Siempre pudiste curarte ¿verdad?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-murmuro la chica mientras cerraba sus heridas.

-Porque nunca lo hiciste frente a mí. Parecías tan indefensa. Tan vulnerable a ser herida.

-Eras el único que me protegía. Y esa sensación me gustaba. Pero aprendí a cuidarme yo sola desde pequeña. No tienes idea por las cosas que he tenido que pasar. ¿Crees que lo que te hicieron es terrible? Me hubiese gustado que hubieses visto mí vida. Desde que tengo memoria me vi obligada a aprender a matar, a aprender técnicas que apenas sabia que existían, a ver como gente inocente moría, a ambicionar el poder y obtener todo lo que me proponga. Cuando no quería hacerlo me veía sometida a los más crueles castigos que ni siquiera tú te puedes imaginar. Ves porque no puedo compadecerte.

-No necesito que lo hagas. Compadecerte de ti misma que te has condenado a ser una más de la larga fila de lacras que sigue a Akatsuki. Si tú no quieres renunciar, nada puedo hacer más que verte caer con ellos. Los que te hicieron tanto daño.

La muchacha pareció meditar eso, pero la sola idea de perder al chico que amaba la volvió a la realidad. Tomando su kunai junto con un pergamino lo lanzo en el aire provocando que esta arma se multiplicara y lanzándola contra el muchacho quien velozmente se propuso esquivarlas. Ágilmente la pelinegra se entremezclo entre las armas que caían, lo que tomo por sorpresa al rubio. Tomando una kunai la muchacha lo enterró profundamente en una de las piernas al rubio quien cayó al suelo herido a medida que las kunais lanzadas por Aisha impactaban de lleno en su cuerpo. Sus brazos sirvieron para que ninguna de estas lo hiriera en la cara pero el resto del cuerpo lucia terrible. Entre 20 o 25 kunais se habían enterrado en distintas partes y la sangre empezaba a salir copiosamente tiznando el suelo de color rojo. Aguantando el dolor que en aquel momento sentía el muchacho se incorporo y vio con horror su maltrecho cuerpo. Usando sus manos empezó a sacar las armas de su cuerpo.

-No voy a perder. Escuchaste…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No voy a perder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito furioso.

Un aura rojiza rodeo al chico. Las heridas empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco. Aisha observo eso, le resultaba familiar. Ahora desataría su verdadero poder pero gracias a las veces en las que lo había visto pelear sabia exactamente que hacer para no dejarse derrotar. Sin embargo algo extraño sucedía. Nillh, cuando se transformaba nunca perdía su forma humana. Solamente usaba esa aura para aumentar sus poderes y pelear mas en ese momento las manos del chico se estaban alargando, los ojos del chico habían cambiado, su cuerpo estaba cambiando…

-¿Qué?..¿Que esta pasando?

La única vez que había visto esa aterradora transformación había sido cuando se encontraba vigilando a Naruto y el demonio kiuby aun se encontraba dentro de el.

-Eso no puede ser.

Acaso eso significaba que el demonio había vuelto al cuerpo del chico. Si era así se encontraba en graves problemas.

Una especie de cola empezó a azotar furiosamente el suelo a medida que otra crecía. La muchacha intento acercarse al chico pero una de estas la hirió mandándola lejos. El chico se abalanzo semi transformado sobre Aisha quien aterrada vio en lo que se había convertido su amado. Era demasiado tarde, el rubio tomo a la chica de un brazo y con furia la lanzo contra el suelo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la muchacha perdió el conocimiento. Quizá era mejor. De esa manera no tenia que sentir cundo la vida se le era arrebatada. El muchacho se aproximo lentamente a su presa, como si meditara que debía hacer la sed de sangre le decía que la matará pero su instinto humano se lo prohibía. Aunque al principio le costo, Naruto pudo controlar a la perfección al kiuby evitando que su transformación llegara a niveles superiores. El chico volvió a la normalidad y se acerco a la pelinegra. Tras comprobar que no se encontraba muerta la dejo allí. Quería pelear, pero no consideraba a la muchacha el enemigo a combatir.

Observando los cuerpos de los asesinos que había matado decidió tomar su ropa. No era buena idea andar por allí semidesnudo. Tras vestirse y tomar algunas armas que obviamente a sus dueños ya no les serviría se dirigió al lugar en el que Jara aun inconsciente permanecía.

-¡¡¡¡¡Eh vuelto!!!!!-grito feliz el rubio.

Tomo a la niña se dirigió en dirección a la aldea de la cual tan orgullosos se sentía, a la aldea que lo había visto nacer y crecer. A la aldea de la que tanto ansiaba ser Hokage. A su tan querida Konoha.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos..Espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho…Lo se lo se les prometí que les subiría el capitulo pronto pero tuve exámenes las vacaciones y ya para que les doy excusas Espero no haberlos decepcionado aquí me tienen con un nuevo capitulo de esta interesante historia no olviden dejarme reviews…Saludos a todos y subiré cuando pueda el siguiente capitulo…Recuerden que llevo a todos mis lectores en el corazón…Hasta pronto


	19. Un Pantano de Oscuridad

**18****. Un pantano de oscuridad: El poder de las técnicas prohibidas. ¡Reacciona Sakura!**

…

Desesperanza…

Desilusión…

Dolor…

Emociones que día a día vivimos. Es la obligación de todo ser humano sobreponerse y seguir luchando. No dejarse vencer y sentirse agradecidos por haber tenido la oportunidad de llegar a este mundo pero ¿como hacerlo si alguien cuyo corazón a dejado de sentir hace mucho, se aprovecha de estas emociones para manipular a las personas a su favor?

Son victimas un sinnúmero de inocentes personas…

Una aldea en la cual reina el pánico a ser atacados en cualquier momento. Cada aldeano es consciente de que tarde o temprano su vida terminara a manos de asesinos que ellos creían habían desaparecido… ¿Confianza?… Perdida… Desaparecida en Konoha. Aunque es imposible querer culpar de todo a la Hokage, cada uno resiente el hecho de que esta diera por desaparecida a la organización sin volver a revisar los antecedentes que la llevaron a esa decisión. Ahora el miedo se ha posado en el lugar. ¿Porque no atacan? ¿Porque los enemigos no acaban con esa incertidumbre que los esta volviendo locos de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué?...

La manera con que se juega con los destinos de las personas es a veces muy curiosa… Ellos que salieron en busca de su amigo perdido, en busca de la luz para una aldea que cada día se hundía en un abismo de tinieblas, en busca de la esperanza perdida...Ellos que lo único que querían era recuperar la amistad y el amor según el caso respectivo…Ahora caían en la oscuridad…Necesitaban ayuda…La maldad intentaba apoderarse de ellos...Lo peor era que esta, crecía por culpa de las emociones que a pesar de haber sido superadas jamás habían abandonado su alma…¿Que seria mas fuerte en esos momentos?¿ El deseo de sobrevivir y cumplir su respectivo objetivo o la maldad que acechando empezaba a posesionarse de su cuerpo?

…

Las hojas de los árboles se movían de un lado al otro impulsadas por el suave viento que en aquellos momentos recorría el bosque. El ambiente se veía extrañamente calmado. Los animalillos del bosque al parecer habían decidido permanecer en sus hogares escondidos. La paz reinaba en el lugar. No obstante esta situación no tardaría en ser interrumpida. Un muchacho de cabello negro lanzaba sus kunais al cielo y las evadía ágilmente evitando que estas lo lastimasen. Después de esto se lanzo contra unos pequeños postes de entrenamiento y a base de patadas y puñetazos se dedicó a desahogar todo lo que sentía allí. Esto se había vuelto muy cotidiano en el. El campo de entrenamiento de Konoha se había acostumbrado a ver a ese muchacho entrenar día tras día después de su ronda de vigilancia. A pesar del cansancio que se hacia latente en su rostro este no se detenía. Sin embargo cierta muchacha no tardaría en encontrarlo e interrumpir ese ritual como solía hacerlo todos los días.

El grito de pelea del chico llamo la atención de la castaña quien rápidamente al saber donde se encontraba su amigo se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Saltando de árbol en árbol descendió cerca de un muy agotado Sai.

-Sabía que estarías aquí. Gastando innecesariamente tu chackra como siempre.

El pintor no contesto y continúo su labor.

-Estas muy mal, eh. Si no estas vigilando la aldea, estas entrenando. No comes, no duermes y eso me esta preocupando. ¿Que pasa si nos llegan a atacar y tu estas débil? Van a acabar contigo ¿Acaso no entiendes que lo que te digo es por tu bien?

Una patada contra el poste fue la única respuesta de la castaña.

-Veo que es imposible hablar contigo. Cada vez te hundes más y mas en tu depresión y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte. Se que estas así por Naruto y Sakura. Te preocupan pero estoy segura que estarán bien. Regresaran. Eso lo se.

-Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz ¿esta bien?-contesto dolido, interrumpiendo su actividad.

-No, no lo esta-contesto enérgicamente Ten ten-La única manera de enfrentar los problemas es estando unidos. Con valor y entereza. Contando siempre con tus amigos, con las personas que a pesar de estar lejos cuentan contigo y confían en ti. ¡No te asiles! No te hundas como esta aldea lo esta haciendo. No, tú.

Desde que Sasuke y Sakura se habían marchado de la aldea, a pesar de que Akatsuki no había atacado, se estaba viviendo un verdadero caos. Antes, cuando estos dos se encontraban allí todos confiaban en su capacidad para dominar la situación si es que ocurriese un ataque. No era que no confiaran en los demás ninjas pero todos sabían que tanto Sakura como Sasuke habían sido los alumnos de los sannins legendarios, es decir que nada podría detenerlos. La confianza en este factor había evitado que la aldea se derrumbase. Sin embargo ahora todo era distinto. Los aldeanos habían dejado de realizar sus cotidianas actividades por miedo a recibir un ataque, los niños no salían de sus hogares para jugar y divertirse como solían hacerlo, los ninjas se encontraban vigilantes. Todos en alerta permanente creyendo que no habría mañana por el cual vivir.

-Déjame seguir con mi entrenamiento-contesto monótonamente el pelinegro, como si no hubiese escuchado la voz de su amiga, volviendo a los puñetazos y patadas.

Ten ten desistió. Con desden tomo asiento en el suelo y observo a Sai tal y como solía hacerlo con Neji o con Lee solo que esta vez reprobaba la acción de su compañero. Las cosas definitivamente no iban bien y no solo con la aldea o con Sai. Todos se encontraban en un estado de paranoia insoportable, sus actitudes habían variado demasiado. Se podía decir que los únicos centrados eran la Hokage, Kiba y Shikamaru. Los demás dejaban mucho que desear. Empezando por Hinata, antes cuando era pequeña solía ser demasiado nerviosa, tímida y propensa a accidentes cada vez que veía a Naruto sin embargo ahora esa actitud nerviosa se había transformado en un estado de sobresalto permanente. Cada vez que alguien nombraba a Naruto rompía en llanto pensando en que destino le depararía en medio de ese mundo tan cruel, cuando mencionaban a Sakura una especie de rabia y resentimiento seguido por la culpa de juzgar a su amiga se apoderaban de ella y si alguien hablaba de Sasuke actuaba con indiferencia y se iba del lugar. A la gran Hyuga le seguía su primo. Neji. La muchacha sonrió, desde pequeña había admirado al ojiblanco por su forma de ser. Tan centrado y fuerte. Siempre había confiado en que su compañero podía mantener la sangre fría y planear estrategias en situaciones extremas. Tan lógico. Jamás expresaba emociones más allá de las necesarias mas todos sabían del buen corazón que tenía. Ahora todo en el había cambiado. Empezando por su facilidad de expresión. En las labores de vigilancia actuaba con normalidad pero una vez se sacaba la mascara de Ambu su rostro cambiaba al de duda y se podía decir exasperación. Parecía que todo y todos le molestaban. Claro eso era hasta que veía a su querida prima, cuando ella aparecía el como buen "amigo" la acompañaba en su sufrimiento. Hubiese sido conmovedor de no ser porque empezaba a ser tedioso que andará siempre atrás de Hinata dándole consuelo. Por otro lado cuando se juntaban a entrenar era el rey de "lo estas haciendo mal" o "así crees que venceremos a Akatsuki" o "Yo tengo razón porque soy mayor". Entendía que Neji tratara de superarse para proteger la aldea e intentara motivarlos, pero eso ya era demasiado. Prefería mil veces a Gai sensei con su manera de ser que a don sabelotodo. Para colmo cuando el no estaba tras Hinata estaba tras ella. Recriminándole una y otra cosa y hallando problema a todo lo que hacia. No sabia si era mejor estar con el o con Lee. La pose de Kakashi de "todo anda bien y aquí no paso nada" era lo que mas rabia le daba. ¿Como rayos podían enfrentar los planes de Akatsuki si el fingía que todo iba de mil maravillas? Quizás había entrado en un estado de negación por la huida de su ex alumna y el chico al que, arriesgando todo, defendió frente al consejo. No lo sabía. Según Gai sensei esa era una actitud usual en el. Despreocupada. Otra de las personas que iban mal era Chouji, él quien jamás había perdido el apetito ahora apenas probaba bocado incluso el buen Akamaru solía darse sus vueltas por la aldea echando de menos el bullicio de las personas y los niños. La alegría y la vida del lugar se habían evaporado. La Hokage era la única que día a día infundía valor y sentido de unión en los ninjas de la aldea mas esto parecía no funcionar. ¿Acaso eso era lo que Akatsuki quería? ¿Que cada uno se fuese destruyendo por su propia cuenta? ¿Qué desapareciera la unión y la cordura por miedo a ser atacados en cualquier momento? Si era eso, pues estaba funcionando. A pesar de siempre intentar ver las cosas positivas, las actitudes de sus amigos la estaban colmando. A veces tenia ganas de dejar todo tirado e irse de Konoha aunque siempre recapacitaba. No entendía como se ganaría una guerra si cada persona perteneciente a la Hoja había perdido las ganas de luchar. Porque ese era el problema. Los aldeanos habían perdido la confianza en los ninjas, y estos a su vez estaban cansados de todos los días vigilar a la nada. Esperando el ataque final. Las actitudes que cada uno de sus compañeros mostraban no eran más que el resultado de la desquiciante espera e incertidumbre. Los estaban matando moralmente. Los estaban debilitando. Eso era seguro. Así serian presa fácil.

El sonido del poste rompiéndose en mil pedazos saco a la castaña de sus pensamientos. Había olvidado donde ese encontraba. Ya había empezado a anochecer en aquel lugar. Muy pronto al pintor le tocaría la guardia nocturna junto con el escuadrón Ambu que el comandaba para la vigilancia de Konoha.

-Vamos, Sai. Debes descansar dentro de dos horas tendrás que pasar la noche en vela y no será bueno si estas débil. Entiéndelo.

-Como lo necesario y duermo lo suficiente. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si pero gastas mas energías de las que deberías-reprocho la muchacha.

-Ese no es tu problema. Ya es de noche y la que debería irse a descansar eres tú. Deja de meterte en mi vida.-musito aburrido el pelinegro.

-Me meto porque me importas.

El pelinegro dejo de observar el poste caído y miro suspicazmente a la chica.

¿Como confiar de nuevo? Lo habían dejado solo. Las personas en las que más confió se habían marchado. Naruto secuestrado por quien sabe que persona y Sakura en busca de su compañero perdido. Jamás creyó tener tanta necesidad de arrancarse el corazón como en ese momento. Nunca pensó llegar a extrañar tanto a ese par. Las locuras de Naruto y el carácter irreversible de Sakura era lo más parecido que había tenido a una familia. Desahogarse. Era lo único que quería. Sacar por todos los poros de su cuerpo la rabia que sentía. Creía ilógicamente que entrenando como loco todos los días lo lograría. Aunque era claro que no. A nadie en Konoha parecía importarle su sufrimiento claro que el no lo hacia patente. Ya de por si todo se hallaba de cabeza. Al parecer nadie lo conocía tan profundamente como para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Siempre aparentaba ser fuerte, cumplir sus rondas con obligación y las órdenes de la Hokage sin chistar sin embargo se sentían mal. Los años de sonrisas fingidas habían servido para aprender a aparentar tranquilidad frente a los demás, sin embargo esto jamás funcionó con Naruto o Sakura. Cuando lo conocieron a fondo eran capaces de saber el momento en el que él se sentía triste o enojado por algún motivo y se apresuraban a resolverlo. Eran sus amigos. Sus auténticos amigos. Amargamente consideraba que ni en Konoha ni en Sunakagure había echo verdaderos amigos. Claro que era muy egoísta tratar de que todos cayeran en cuenta de sus sentimientos en aquella situación por la cual atravesaban, pero aun así sentía que no le importaba a nadie. A nadie… A excepción de Ten ten. La única que desde que Sakura se había ido no se había alejado de él como todos los demás. Quizás porque lo consideraba menos molesto que el resto o porque en realidad era su amiga. No lo sabía. Tenía miedo de volver a confiar y de que lo lastimaran tanto como ahora se sentía.

Con un suspiro de tristeza Sai le dio las espaldas a la chica y se encamino a la aldea.

-Te acompaño-menciono la castaña.

-No necesito de tu compañía.

-Pues aunque no quieras. Lo haré-rápidamente la muchacha se incorporó y empezó a caminar cerca del chico.

Las luces de las calles ya se habían encendido alumbrando un paraje fantasmagórico. Solo dos figuras se vislumbraban en aquel lugar, el resto estaba desolado. Ni un alma en esas vías antes tan concurridas.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa de prisa.

-No te preocupes por mi Sai. Se cuidarme sola. Además soy una Ambu después de todo. No lo olvides.

-No hay nadie en la calles. Es peligroso.

-Que se me hace que estas inventando esto para deshacerte de mí.

-No seas obstinada. Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y vete.

-Lo sabía. Quieres que te deje solo. Pero no lo haré. Aun tenemos tiempo antes de que te vayas a vigilar.

-Iba a usar ese tiempo para comer.

-Que bien te acompaño. Sirve que de paso vigilo que comas adecuadamente. Que tal si vamos al Ichiraku.

-Lo siento no tengo dinero en este momento.

-Descuida yo invito.

-No voy a permitir que tú pagues todo.

-No te preocupes después me pagas lo que gaste en tu comida y punto.

-Creo que perdí el apetito mejor me adelanto a la vigilancia.

-Deja de inventar excusas Sai. Y vamos a comer si no quieres que te acompañe toda la noche durante tu vigilancia. Y te juro, no va a ser agradable.

Sai observo a su amiga. Definitivamente a Ten ten no se le podía decir que no.

-De acuerdo-acepto el joven ante la perseverancia de la chica.

El restaurante se encontraba vacío. Los dueños de lugar al verlos se alegraron mucho y pidiendo sus ordenes se metieron a la cocina dejándolos solos. Un silencio un tanto incomodo se poso entre estos dos. Ten ten por su cuenta se alegraba de que el chico había aceptado su invitación y al mismo tiempo estaba algo sorprendida ya que los otros días el la ignoraba por completo y la dejaba hablando sola en medio de Konoha. Por otro lado Sai se sentía extraño. Había estado en ese lugar antes con Naruto y Sakura pero jamás con Ten ten, tenia la sensación de que no debía estar en un lugar que le causara nostalgia y tristeza pero por otro lado la castaña se había molestado en estar todos los días intentando hacerlo desistir de su loca manera de enfrentar los problemas. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Sabes que muchas personas juzgarían mal el hecho de que estemos aquí los dos solos-sonrió la muchacha rompiendo el silencio.

-A que te refieres.

-Pues personas como Neji que consideran extraño que pase tanto tiempo intentando hacerte recapacitar.

-Déjame adivinar, cree que entre tú y yo hay algo más.

-Como lo sabes.

-Porque algunos de mis compañeros ya se encargaron de mencionarlos. Sobretodo porque todas las tardes entrábamos juntos a la aldea.

-Eso era porque estaba intentado convencerte que dejes de entrenar como loco pero no me hiciste caso, ahora solo porque el poste de entrenamiento se rompió te detuviste.

-Es cierto. Sin embargo es raro que en vez de estar con tus compañeros de equipo estés conmigo.

-Tienes razón. Pero tú eres la única persona que no me saca canas verdes. Todo a cambiado aquí desde la partida de Sasuke y…

-Y Sakura.

Nuevamente el silencio se poso en el lugar solo que este fue interrumpido casi enseguida por dos tazones de humeante ramen.

-Lo siento-musito la castaña.

Sai quien se disponía a comer, la observo confundido.

-Lamento haberme comportado de esa manera el día que supimos que Sakura se marcho de la aldea. Pensé lo peor de ella y la juzgue.

-No te preocupes. Estabas enfadada era normal...

-No, no lo era. Ella es mi mejor amiga y como Shizune dijo debí entender sus razones como tú lo hiciste y no dejarme llevar.

-Eso no es del todo cierto.

-Que.

-Puede que comprenda sus razones pero no las acepto.

-Te duele que se hayan ido y lo entiendo. Después de todo Sakura y Naruto eran de tu equipo. Con ellos solías pasar más tiempo que con nosotros. Tampoco entiendes porque Sakura no te eligió a ti y eligió a Sasuke.

-Sabes, no estoy seguro que lo haya elegido. Para mí que intento evitar que ella se fuera pero dado que no pudo hacerlo se marcho con ella. Eso me tranquiliza en parte.

-Tienes más amigos que te apoyan a parte de Naruto y Sakura. Aunque por el momento sea la única visible aquí te aseguro que todos te quieren mucho.

-Pues no lo demuestran.

-No puedes juzgarlos. Seria injusto. Cada uno reacciono como pudo. Incluso tú. En vez de hablar abiertamente sobre los que sentías te encerraste en tu entrenamiento. Están haciendo lo mismo que Akatsuki quiere que hagan. Separarse.

-Desde cuando te volviste experta en psicología humana.

-Desde que todos perdieron la cordura excepto yo.

Sai sonrió. Ten ten era la única persona con la que pasaba unos pocos y divertidos momentos, quizás porque ella solía siempre intentar hacerlo sonreír o porque le daba mas confianza no lo entendía pero estaba feliz por ello. Degustando rápidamente sus humeantes tazones de ramen los dos salieron del lugar.

-Ahora será mejor que me vaya a descansar. Al menos logre que comieras bien esta noche. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde.

La castaña ya se marchaba cuando el muchacho la detuvo.

-Espera.

-Que ocurre- se detuvo la chica algo confusa.

-Solo quería darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no dejarme solo a pesar de que soy un completo dolor de cabeza.

-Eres mi amigo-sonrió y dándole un beso en la mejilla al muchacho se retiro diciendo-Es lo menos que puedo hacer

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Sai quien sonriendo se dirigió a la guardia nocturna.

Ten ten continuo con su camino a casa. Siempre había pensado que el extraño integrante del equipo Siete era demasiado especial. Con esas extrañas sonrisas y manera de comportarse que solían causarle escalofríos mas que confort. Sin embargo todo cambio cuando empezó a entrenar con el, a conocerlo. Sabía que toda esa fachada de tranquilidad no era más que una muralla para que nadie descubriera sus emociones. Sakura se lo había dicho y ella lo había comprobado. Conociéndolo mejor descubrió que Sai era una persona capaz de enojarse, irritarse, desesperarse pero también de sonreír con sinceridad y emocionarse por algo. Una persona a la que todo le afectaba más que a los demás a pesar de no demostrarlo. Sabia que era el que mas apoyo necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Por Sakura sabia lo difícil que fue en el confiar en alguien y volver a sentir emociones. Ahora se sentía solo y defraudado. Ella lo sabia y era lo que la motivaba a estar cerca de el aunque muchos malinterpretaran eso.

La castaña suspiro con impaciencia y esperando que la persona que desde hacer rato la seguía descendiera se detuvo y miro el camino frente a ella, aparentemente desierto. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que alguien demasiado conocido para la chica apareció.

-Se puede saber que hacías-recrimino.

-Déjame pasar Neji-musito entre dientes Ten ten-Estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

-No estuviste cansada para ir a comer con Sai ¿no?

-El hecho de que a ti no te caiga él, no quiere decir que yo deje de verlo. Además, no entiendo. Antes de que Sakura se fuera su relación era buena no puedo decir que eran los mejores amigos pero se llevaban bien. ¿Que paso entonces?

-Paso que el nos culpo a todos de la huida de su compañera. Cosa que jamás debió hacer.

-Hablas así porque dio en el blanco con lo que te dijo aquel día en el despacho ¿verdad?

-¿De que hablas?

-Eso de que a ti no te ha importado nada ni nadie.

-Lo dijo en un momento de exaltación. No era cierto.

-Lo ves entonces porque estas resentido con el. ¿No me digas que fue porque le grito a tu querida Hinata?

-¿A que te refieres con "mi querida Hinata"?

-Ah, por favor. Te la pasas detrás de ella consolándola. Entiendo que sean primos y me alegra mucho que su relación familiar haya mejorado pero ya harta. Tú no puedes hacer nada para que ella deje de sufrir. Eso esta en su conciencia y en que enfrente de una vez por todas, el hecho que Naruto nunca la querrá y de que nadie ni ella ni los demás tenemos la culpa de eso.

-¿Algo mas que quieras echarme en cara?

-Sabes ¿que? Si. Estoy cansada de tu actitud. Te has vuelto demasiado pedante. Si no es gritándonos en pleno entrenamiento para que mejoremos es siguiéndome y apareciendo de la nada para reclamarme el echo de que intente acercarme a una persona que sufre mucho por la partida de su amigos.

-Pobre mártir ¿verdad? Como si nosotros no sintiéramos nada. La aldea nos necesita, no es momento para andar sintiendo lastima por nosotros mismos.

-Desde cuando te volviste tan insoportable ¿eh?-suspiro decepcionada la castaña.

-Desde que tu decidiste centrar toda tu atención sobre el pobre y desamparado Sai.

-Actúas como si estuvieras celoso Neji.

-Eso no es tu asunto.

-Claro que lo es, porque si sigues haciendo esto todo el afecto que tuve y pude llegar a tenerte como compañero y como persona se van a ir por el caño.

Con rabia la muchacha lo evadió y lo dejo pensativo en la calle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era extraño como resultaban las cosas. Siempre había sido la clase de persona a la cual todo le despreocupaba. ¿Por qué? Por una simple razón. Cuando se llega a querer mucho a alguien de una u otra manera termina lastimándote. Es muy cobarde intentar alejarse de todos para no ser lastimado, volverse un ermitaño cuya única pasión es escribir pero es la única salida que encontró. Después de todo nadie había intentado disuadirlo. Eso hasta el momento en que conoció a la persona que se encargo de abrirle los ojos a la realidad. Muchas veces se repetía una y otra vez que el no necesitaba de nadie pero y si todos necesitaban de el. Naruto. Su alumno y más que eso, un hijo. Había escuchado el dicho de que todos quienes lo conocían terminaban cambiando su forma de ser. Y que razón le daba. Quizá el fue quien le enseño a su alumno técnicas para luchar y fortalecerse en una batalla al igual que estrategias pero este pequeño le enseño a sentir. A valorar a las personas que lo rodeaban. Empezando por cierta mujer a la que siempre había amado pero a quien jamás le había dicho nada. No porque no quisiera sino por miedo a romper la amistad que tanto los unía. Tsunade. La persona a quien conoció desde pequeña como miembro de su equipo, la mujer que tuvo que ir a buscar para que aceptara el puesto de Hokage y la mujer a la que siempre directa o indirectamente había brindado su apoyo. Sentía mucho haberle dicho todas esas cosas la ultima vez que se vieron. Después de todo. No podía culparla. Todos cometemos errores y ella no era una excepción. Quizá lo que lo motivo a decirle todo eso fue que jamás ella podía verlo como más que un amigo. Estaba resignado. Sin embargo no quería morir sin antes decirle todo lo que sentía. No quería hacer lo mismo que Naruto había hecho con Sakura. Separados e incapaces de expresar lo que sentían. No quería llevar ese secreto a la tumba. No esperaba que Tsunade correspondiera a sus sentimientos, después de todo el se había ganado la fama de mujeriego y porque no de pervertido, lo cual no facilitaba las cosas pero esperaba que parte de ella hubiese visto lo que el con su actitud intentaba ocultar. Ahora todo estaba perdido. Estaba seriamente herido, eso sin dudarlo. Ya casi no tenia fuerzas pero aun así avanzaba. No se iba a dar por vencido, no si de el dependían dos vidas. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido horas antes llegaron a la mente de Jiraya.

**Flash Back**

Después de despedirse de Sakura el hombre se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia la aldea. Esperaba encontrar lo que buscaba allí. No era que le cayera de maravilla el chico pero después de todo era su compañero. Cierto rubio le había enseñado a jamás abandonar a alguien que lo necesitase. Además ese ataque había sido tramposo e injusto. Una técnica prohibida. El detestaba las injusticias y si había alguna forma de confrontarlas el no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Con esas ideas cruzando por su mente, Jiraya saltaba de árbol en árbol sin percatarse de que algo o mejor dicho alguien, lo seguía.

-¡Auxilio!-se escucho un débil grito.

El peliblanco se detuvo. Al observar al suelo, diviso a una muchacha sumamente bonita atrapada en lo que parecía ser una trampa. Su naturaleza de caballero andante lo obligo a descender. Después de sacarla de la trampa, la joven sonrió y lo abrazo. Haciendo que el ermitaño se sonrojase de sobremanera, sin embargo algo extraño sucedió. Después del abrazo la mujer desaprecio, se esfumo dejándolo lleno de interrogante cuyas respuestas estaban a punto de llegar. A su alrededor varias explosiones iniciaron como si estuviesen cayendo bombas a su alrededor. Por mas que intento escapar o evadirlas varias de estas llegaron al hombre dejándolo seriamente herido. Entre el humo y la ceniza que caía alrededor un sujeto extraño se acerco y sonriendo musito:

-Ahora voy por la chica.

Después de oír esto el peliblanco perdió momentáneamente el conocimiento. El ataque recibido había sido demasiado.

¿Como no se había percatado? De seguro quien le tendió la trampa sabia de sus intenciones en ir a la aldea. El que siempre estaba alerta de todo. No lo podía creer. ¿Por qué fue tan ingenuo? Estaba claro que todo había sido su culpa. En primer lugar debió ser más cuidadosos antes de descender. Una trampa. Esa mujer. De seguro quien la tendió sabia de su debilidad por ellas. Ese. Ese era su mayor defecto, ya antes lo habían engañado así. Esa no era la primera vez. Sin embargo, esta vez no se dejaría vencer. No llegaría tarde. Debía luchar.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente a causa de la tierra y el viento cenizoso que aun flotaba sobre el, se percato de que nadie lo acechaba. Al parecer quien lo ataco había creído que había acabado con el. Grave error. Incorporándose dolorosamente a causa de las quemaduras limpio a medias su pantalón que era lo único que no se había desecho por las explosiones y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que había dejado a Sakura no sin antes comprobar que aun tenía sus armas, que eran pocas pero servían. Tenía un mal presentimiento, solo esperaba que no se hiciera realidad. Al llegar y ver que no había nadie confirmo que algo malo ocurría. Al parecer hace poco, se habían marchado pero ¿A dónde? Recordando las palabras del sujeto que lo había atacado cayó en cuenta de que ahora, Sakura peligraba. No, eso no podía permitirlo. Naruto era capaz de matarlo si descubría que había dejado en manos de ese desgraciado a Sakura. Con rapidez empezó a buscar señales, todos dejamos huellas en este mundo y ese asesino no era le excepción. Descubriendo el rastro que habían seguido empezó a dirigirse hacia allá ignorando el ardor que sentía. Llego a tiempo para evitar que el sujeto se acercara a la pelirrosa quien acababa de caer desmayada. La impresión fue grande al verse frente a su igual quien sonreía maquiavélicamente. Con delicadeza el extraño sujeto dejo caer la mochila que había estado rebuscando en el suelo. Era hora de pelear. Jiraya no permitiría que nada le pasara a esos dos muchachos que lo único que querían era encontrar a Naruto.

Los dos se miraron fijamente durante un momento, parecían analizar a una velocidad impresionante estrategias para atacar a su oponente. Jiraya sonrió acababa de idear algo. Con rapidez se lanzo contra su doble con la intención de golpearlo mas este sin esfuerzo alguno evadió el ataque saltando lejos.

-¿Como puedes pelear así?-interrogo el Jiraya falso - Estas débil. Ni siquiera piensas con la cabeza fría. Mira que lanzarte contra mí. ¿Acaso creíste que me iba a quedar quieto? Esperaba más de uno de los legendarios sannins. ¡Que decepcionado estoy!

-No planeaba herirte, si es lo que crees.

El sujeto se percato que el peliblanco se había acercado a Sasuke y en ese momento lo tomaba colocándolo lejos del campo de batalla. Con rapidez Jiraya intento tomar a Sakura también pero el campo de energía que la rodeaba lo expulso enviándolo algunos metro lejos. El peliblanco sonrió ante la extrañada mirada de su doble. Eso era exactamente lo que quería. Ahora el campo que evitaba que ella se moviese había desaparecido. Cautelosamente arrastro el cuerpo de la pelirrosa junto al de Sasuke.

-No quieres que hiera a los muchachos. ¡Que generoso!-ironizo el sujeto-Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Con calma el doble de Jiraya se acerco nuevamente al lugar en el que la mochila de Sakura había caído en el momento en que el verdadero ermitaño llego, buscando dentro de esta pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. Con rapidez saco una especie de cuaderno rosa.

-Así que esto te guía al muchacho. ¡Que ingenioso! Será mejor que me lo lleve para examinarlo minuciosamente.

Aun no se había percatado que el verdadero diario de Naruto estaba con Sakura

-¿Que pretendes?-pregunto Jiraya-¿Quien eres?

El ermitaño no tenia idea del diario de Naruto. No había habido tiempo suficiente para que Sakura o Sasuke le explicasen el funcionamiento de dicho cuaderno. Con una sonrisa de triunfo el doble observo a su oponente que esperaba una respuesta.

-Lamento no poder resolver tus dudas. Pero aquí te dejo a algunos de mis hombres, estarán gustosos de responder tus preguntas. Claro si sobrevives primero a sus ataques.

Tres sujetos con la vestimenta de Akatsuki descendieron de los árboles. Jiraya se sorprendió ya que en ningún momento se había percatado de que había mas personas a su alrededor.

-Tráiganme a la muchacha y al chico-ordeno el sujeto y observando al ermitaño sonrió-Espero que no te moleste que hoy no pelee contigo. No me importa perder a este clon pero si el diario que encontré. Hasta la próxima.

-Oh, no. Tu no te iras tan fácil.

A gran velocidad el peliblanco evadió a los Akatsukis que intentaban interceptarlo e intento aproximarse a su doble. Este sonrió y extendido su palma lanzo una inmensa bola de energía oscura que había creado contra el cuerpo de Jiraya. El hombre grito de dolor. Miles de pequeñas cortadas se abrieron en todo su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

¿Cómo? ¿Como era posible que una sola técnica usada en el lo había derrotado? Ese sujeto era realmente aterrador.

-Por cierto-recordó el doble de Jiraya acercándose al verdadero mientras yacía en el suelo- Yo de ti no preocuparía tanto en proteger a esos muchachos. Cuando al fin estén bajo mi control gracias a las emociones negativas que por años han guardado en su corazón, no tardaran en convertirse en tus enemigos.

En medio de una nube de humo el sujeto se esfumo.

Jiraya observó a Sakura y luego a Sasuke. Los akatsukis habían permanecido estáticos viendo el ataqué de su señor sin embargo ahora empezaban a acercarse a sus victimas para llevárselas.

-No-musito débilmente el peliblanco poniéndose de pie- ¡No lo permitiré!

**Fin del Flash Back**

La forma en la que Jiraya había sobrevivido era todo un misterio. Quizás porque cuando se quiere defender a alguien a toda costa se olvidan las quemaduras, los cortes y el dolor que uno tiene. O tal vez porque ni siquiera les dio oportunidad de atacarlo ya que usando una de sus técnicas se vio obligado a escapar con Sakura y Sasuke. El hecho era que en ese momento se hallaba bien lejos de sus enemigos. La desesperación de alejarse de ese lugar lo había obligado a tomar caminos y atajos los cuales ni siquiera conocía. Ahora un enorme pantano cuyas oscuras aguas parecían llamarlo a la muerte y cuyo aire era una mezcla de gases venenosos y nauseabundos olores de pútridos cadáveres, era la única salida que veía. Si retrocedía y elegía tomar otro camino era muy probable que lo atraparan y lo mataran pero si avanzaba por allí tendría una pequeña esperanza de sobrevivir. Era una difícil decisión. Por un lado el tenía experiencia. En esos lugares no, pero en subsistir pese a las circunstancias si. Nadie en su sano juicio entraría allí y pese al poder de Akatsuki dudaba que ellos entraran a buscarlo. Sin embargo corría el peligro de perder la vida en cualquiera de los oscuros rincones de ese basto lugar. Una zona tramposa con desconocidas alimañas que esperaban para atacar. Lleno de arbustos venenosos, espinosos y poco confiables. Eso era lo que le esperaba. Jamás había oído de ese sitio. Quizás estaba más lejos de casa de lo que creía. Esa era otra razón par internarse allí. Nadie vendría a ayudarlos. Tampoco podría permitir que esos asesinos se llevaran a sus dos compañeros. Eso ni pensarlo. La vida de ellos ahora dependía de el.

Respirando con profundidad entro al pantano pisando en los lugares firmes por los cuales se podía caminar. Sabía que cometía una locura pero era la única solución. Lentamente empezó a avanzar, tenia la extraña sensación de que miles de ojos lo vigilaban entre la espesura pero no se inmuto. Todo a su alrededor era tenebroso: árboles, arbustos, enormes fosas de agua capaces de tragarse una casa entera en su profundidad. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaría caminando? La espesura de aquel sitio era tal que a penas se divisaba unos cuantos rayos del sol que parecía estarse ocultando. Ese sitio era capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. Ya no podía avanzar más. Estaba agotado. Tenía sed, hambre y por si fuera poco había perdido mucha sangre. A cada paso que daba con Sakura en un brazo y Sasuke en el otro, las cortadas se abrían más y más. Cualquiera en su situación se habría dado por vencido en el primer momento. Pero el no. Preocupado por el echo de que algún animal salvaje detectara el olor a su sangre y los atacara se detuvo en un lugar mas o menos estable. Una pequeña vertiente de lo que parecía ser agua limpia brotaba de una inmensa pared de piedra ideal para pasar la noche que estaba a punto de caer si es que ya no había caído. Entrecerrando los ojos intento ver a través de los árboles, si estaba en lo cierto lo que veía sobre ellas era el brillo de las estrellas y si no, estaba viendo visiones. Un profundo aullido lo espabilo. De seguro las fieras ya los estaban poniendo como menú para la cena. Creando una fogata coloco a Sakura y a Sasuke alrededor de esta de esa manera no peligrarían. Luego se dispuso a buscar algo de comida lo cual no fue nada fácil. No sabia si las plantas eran venenosas, obviamente no estaban en ninguna isla para buscar bananas o frutas paradisíacas y lo único que parecía ser seguro era el agua que en aquel momento caía sobre pequeñas piedra y resbalaba hacia unas plantas.

Un ruido entre los matorrales alerto al ermitaño quien tomando su kunai permaneció estático. Al parecer algo lo estaba cazando. De un salto una especie de jabalí con enormes dientes filosos se lanzo contra el hombre quien usando las pocas fuerzas que tenia lo evadió lanzándose en casería de aquel animal.

-¡¡En mala hora me elegiste como tu comida!!-grito el peliblanco mientras corría tras su presa y se abalanzaba sobre ella cortándole el pescuezo.

Jiraya sonrió. Al menos por esa noche ya tendría que comer. Rompiendo un pedazo de tela de su pantalón lo dividió en tres partes. Las dos primeras para bajar la fiebre de Sakura y Sasuke y la tercera para beber agua. Era la única manera sana que se le ocurrió sin tener que lamer la piedra que era inseguro y muy poco higiénico. Encontrando una pequeña planta que el antes solía usar para curar, la machaco con una piedra hasta obtener un liquido viscoso lo cual coloco por todo su cuerpo sobre las cortadas y quemaduras.

-Espero no terminar peor que como estoy ahora.

Después de semi cocinar su presa y comerla. Se dispuso a observar a los chicos. Obviamente ellos no tenían hambre, de rato en rato hacia caer unas cuantas gotas de agua en sus resecos labios pero eso era todo. Estaban muy mal. Entre sueños parecían sufrir los más terribles castigos. ¿Que los estaría haciendo sufrir tanto? ¿Qué estaría pasando por sus mentes en aquellos momentos?

**Pensamientos Sasuke**

Visión tras visión. Escenas en las cuales habían asesinatos, sufrimiento, dolor, todo conjuntamente relacionado a el. La muerte de sus padres, la manera en la que se sentía cada vez que veía a Naruto ganarle en algo, las heridas que en combates sufría, la forma en la que trataba a Sakura, el desprecio de asesinos quienes siempre lo subestimaban, la ira de tener que ser rescatado por miembros de el equipo Siete, la noche en que abandono Konoha, el día en que peleo con Naruto en aquel valle, las veces en las que Orochimaru lo castigaba por el simple echo de que el no dejaba de sentir ni de recordar a sus amigos, la muralla de piedra que a la fuerza tuvo que implantar en su corazón para derrotar a su hermano, la reacción que tuvo cuando vio por primera vez a su antiguo equipo, el deseo de desaparecerlos por el simple echo de existir y de que eran importantes para el, los deseos de venganza que era lo único que lo motivaban a seguir y seguir, la manera en que Hebi se comportaba recordándole a su antiguo equipo, el tiempo que transcurrió antes de que al fin pudiera cumplir lo que se había propuesto, los centellantes ojos de su hermano antes de morir…Cada imagen era como un cuchillo clavándose profundamente en su corazón. Recordarlas no hacia más que causarle un inmenso deseo de estar muerto. Tantos errores. Cometió tantas faltas y ahora era imposible reivindicarse. Se gano el odio de las personas que si lo querían y era justo. Cada quien cosecha lo que siembra y el sembró desconfianza, miedo, rencor. Estaba consciente de eso pero en ningún momento como en aquel deseo tanto desaparecer del planeta.

Había escuchado todo desde el momento en que fue victima de aquella extraña técnica. Las palabras de Jiraya, de Sakura incluso de aquel extraño ermitaño que al final resulto ser el doble del verdadero. Sin embargo no podía reaccionar. Era como oírlo todo desde un profundo pozo. Cada vez esas voces se iban alejando más y más. Ahora no sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaba. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que poco a poco esa oscuridad se estaba apoderando de el. Ya no tenia voluntad, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se estaba dejando vencer.

Una nueva escena vino a su mente: Él se encontraba en Konoha, observaba feliz a una niña y un niño que jugaban a ser ninjas como sus padres. Estaba casado. Los niños al verlo se acercaron enseguida.

-Llegaste papa-sonrió el chiquillo de cabello y ojos negros quien lo abrazo al instante.

La pequeña de cabello rosa y ojos verdes se acerco y al instante empezó a llorar.

-Papi me caí y me duele mucho.

-Vamos princesa ya te he dicho que no molestes a tu padre con esas cosas-sonrió Sakura saliendo de la casa en la que de seguro vivían. Con dulzura beso a Sasuke levemente, cargo a la niña y se la llevo al interior de su hogar.

No lo podía creer. Se había casado y estaba feliz con hijos y su esposa era nada más y nada menos que Sakura. El ruido de una pequeña explosión llamo la atención de Sasuke quien enseguida entro en busca de su hija y su esposa. Cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a un extraño sujeto cubierto con una capa negra lo cual evitaba identificarlo llevando un enorme espada con la cual amenazaba abiertamente a su mujer. En aquel momento una especie de energía paralizo a Sasuke quien en su lugar vio como Sakura y sus dos hijos eran asesinados.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el muchacho con rabia al asesino.

El sujeto sonriente se acerco a Sasuke.

-Es el destino del clan Uchiha.

Con perversa satisfacción se saco la mascara que lo cubría mostrando el rostro del propio Sasuke. Este aterrado se hundió en un grito aterrador.

-¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!

Todo se volvió oscuridad a su alrededor.

**Fin Pensamientos Sasuke**

-¿Como puedo ayudarte?-se reprocho Jiraya al escuchar los quejidos que Sasuke daba-Al parecer sufres mucho. Y aquí no se encuentran las hierbas que planeaba darte. Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es intentar aminorar tu fiebre. El poder del chackra que te poseyó es fuerte, tanto que logra mantenerte inconsciente contra tu voluntad. Debes reaccionar. Se conciente de lo que te pasa. Vamos, lucha muchacho.

Era inútil. A pesar de escucharlo sabía que esa energía no dejaría que reaccionase. Jiraya sabía a la perfección que en aquel momento la mente de Sasuke era un enorme laberinto de confusión. Sabia que no era malo, Naruto no se había cansado de repetirle sus aventuras con el Uchiha una y otra vez pero los deseos de venganza de este habían hecho aflorar en el una personalidad oscura, la cual a pesar de haber cumplido su objetivo seguía aferrándose a Sasuke. Esas emociones serian su perdición. Si no encontraba algo positivo a lo cual atenerse, estaría perdido. Caería en garras de Akatsuki igual que Naruto.

Sakura se retorció entre sueños llamando la atención del peliblanco quien rápidamente procedió a colocar nuevamente el paño de agua fría sobre su frente.

Pobre muchacha. Ella no tenia la culpa de nada. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Naruto y ahora iba a terminar igual o peor que el. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera a Sasuke había podido ayudar, peor a ella. Solo esperaba que su mente racional prevaleciese y luchase por salir del estado en el que se encontraba lo cual era casi imposible ya que Jiraya sabia a la perfección que en el corazón de ella un gran rencor se había alojado. Sentimiento que podría llevarla a la oscuridad para siempre. Eso sin contar con un sinnúmero de emociones que de seguro la embargaban.

-¿Por qué clase de torturas estarás pasando?-interrogó el ermitaño observando a la pelirrosa.

**Pensamientos Sakura**

¿Como no había caído en cuenta de eso antes? Todas las desgracias ocurridas a su alrededor habían sido su culpa. Las lagrimas no habían parado de caer de su rostro desde que había ingresado a ese mundo en el que a gran velocidad había visto los momentos mas tristes de su vida: Cuando conoció a Naruto se comporto como una verdadera idiota, lo juzgo en base a lo que le había dicho, prefirió no conocerlo mas a fondo porque según ella era un payaso. Siempre estaba tras Sasuke, corriendo desenfrenadamente a tras de un amor que jamás le correspondió. Jamás intento hacerse fuerte porque quisiera sino por razones equivocadas. Era débil. Siempre había sido menospreciada. Y con toda razón. No era capa de hacer nada bien. Perdió a Sasuke y ahora a Naruto. Eso sin contar con sus amigos en Konoha. Ahora entendía porque el destino la castigaba de esa manera. Merecía estar sola. Todo a su alrededor era un desastre y las imágenes que había visto lo corroboraban. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte. Podría acabar con las personas que le arrebataron lo único valioso que tenia. Pero eso era imposible, ella solita se había encargado de perder a Naruto. Con sus actitudes, su comportamiento indiferente, los golpes, cada acción que daba la alejo más del verdadero amor. Era una estupida. Lo único que sabía era armar estrategias para pelear. Algo que la ayudaba en el campo de batalla pero no en el resto de su vida. Vivía en una burbuja de cristal. Culpando a todos excepto a ella. Su actitud no era más que la de una niña, no había madurado en nada. Y era lo que mas rabia le daba. Todos le tenían lastima, creían que ella no era capaz de protegerse y era cierto. La única vez que pudo demostrar que podía cuidarse entrego a Sasuke al malo y poco después ella cayo en sus garras. No merecía ser Ambu, ni siquiera ninja. No sabía como había llegado allí en primer lugar. Era cierto. Nadie creía que lo lograría, desde pequeña fue vista como un capullo sin florecer. Y así la verían toda la vida. Aun sus propios padres se habían encargado de sembrar la desconfianza, Sakura lo recordó en una de esas fugaces visiones. Ellos habían iniciado con su temor al llamarla frentuda, quizá intentaban ser amables o tal vez quitarle importancia pero eso provocó una enorme desesperanza. Poco a poco su autoestima fue minada. Todos decían haber sufrido, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara. Todos. Pero nadie se ponía a pensar en ella. Todos creían que era una especie de princesita a la que nada malo le pasaba. No era así. Tuvo miedo, tenía miedo. Para su desgracia le importaba mucho lo que pensaban los demás de ella, para su desgracia ese había sido el inicio de un conjunto de errores cometidos.

Nuevamente otra escena se presento frente a ella, Naruto nuevamente estaba sometido a una transformación. A su alrededor miles de aldeanos empezaban a lanzar piedras, palos contra la bestia en la que el rubio se transformaba.

-Basta-grito la ojijade-Deténganse, no tienen derecho ha hacer esto.

Nadie la escuchaba. Era invisible. Como siempre no había podido proteger a la persona que mas quería, no había podido pelear, ni siquiera hacerse oír. Valía menos que un guijarro.

De un momento a otro todas las personas fueron brutalmente asesinadas por la bestia en la que se había convertido su amigo. Sakura no hizo nada por protegerlas, a pesar de poder moverse y hacerlo se limito a observar la escena con indiferencia.

-Es lo que se merecen todos. ¿Verdad?-se escucho una fría voz.

Sakura permaneció en silencio.

-¿Quieres hacer que te noten? ¿Quieres obtener poder? La única manera de hacerlo es dejando que entre en ti la oscuridad. Ya lo veras una vez dentro no sentirás tanto dolor, no tendrás miedo y te aseguro que todos te notaran.

La mano de Naruto se poso en el hombro de la chica.

-Te lo prometo. Te divertirás-susurro el ojiazul con una extraña sonrisa.

-¡¡Cállate!!-grito la joven cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Por un momento, por un solo momento había sentido satisfacción al ver los cadáveres de los aldeanos. Se había sentido feliz. Sentía que se lo merecían. Pero ¿porque sintió eso? Ella no era así. Sin embargo estaba cansada, siempre había intentado ser buena y que sacaba con ello. Nada. Solo dolor. Nada más que eso. Quería, anhelaba ganar. Por primera vez en su vida triunfar. Ser fuerte y poder rescatar a quien tanto quería. Una especie de halo oscuro empezó a rodearla poco a poco.

**Fin**** Pensamientos Sakura**

Jiraya retrocedió asombrado ante lo que veía. Hace apenas unas pocas horas Sakura había sido inducida por ese misterioso sujeto mucho después que Sasuke pero este aun no experimentaba lo que le pasaba a la chica. Una especie de energía oscura en forma de espiral empezó a rodearla, como si estuviera tomando posesión de su cuerpo.

-No puede ser-musito el ermitaño-¿Que te esta pasando Sakura?

El hombre tomo a Sasuke y lo alejo un poco del cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirrosa. Debía ser precavido. No podía creer lo que veía o mejor dicho no lo entendía. ¿Que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica? Y ¿porque demonios Sasuke no estaba igual que ella? La única persona que podría explicar eso estaba lejos, muy lejos de ese lugar con un diario rosa y la certeza de haber ganado aquel día, sin imaginarse que un trago amargo estaba a punto de llegarle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Y ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Los perdimos

-¡Les dije que habían escapado por el pantano pero no me escucharon!

-Es que es ilógico, como alguien va a querer entrar allí.

-Es cierto, cualquiera que entre a ese lugar asegura su muerte de inmediato.

-Te recuerdo que no estamos hablando de cualquiera sino de uno de los sannins legendarios: Jiraya.

Tres sujetos de Akatsuki discutían alrededor de una fogata. Habían recorrido varios lugares aledaños al sitio en donde su presa desapareció sin resultado alguno. Era su deber por no decir su obligación llevar a su señor lo que había pedido ¿Ahora que pasaría? Todos sabían lo terrible que ese sujeto llegaba a ser una vez se enojaba. Tarde o temprano el intentaría comunicarse con ellos para saber lo que había ocurrido y aunque lo mas sensato era huir sabían que no había lugar seguro para esconderse. Estaban resignados. Habían cometido un error y ahora les tocaban pagar.

Una ligera nube de humo seguida por el sonido de una pequeña explosión les hizo caer en cuenta que alguien acababa de llegar. Una vez despejado aquel claro se pudo ver al doble de Jiraya. Al principio los asesinos pensaron que se trataba del autentico pero una sola mirada vasto para comprobar que no era así.

-Y bien-interrogo secamente el recién llegado.

Entre tartamudeos uno de los asesinos explico lo que había ocurrido.

Lentamente el sujeto empezó a caminar de un lado al otro. No había dado a notar su ira ni su enojo pero era obvio que eso era lo que sentía. Al parecer las cosas no le habían salido como quería. Necesitaba inducir de nuevo a Naruto para que volviera a trabajar bajo sus órdenes, había planeado tener en sus manos a Sakura y Sasuke esa noche pero sus inútiles asesinos no habían cumplido esa simple petición. Jamás pensó que Jiraya fuera tan hábil. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba en aquellos momentos era que al fin había encontrado el famoso objeto que guiaba a Sakura tras la pista de Naruto y que a esas horas Aisha ya habría cumplido la misión que le había encargado.

-Mi señor-pronuncio uno de ellos después de ver como el sujeto caminaba pensativo- Lamentamos no haber cumplido con su orden.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos…-interrumpió el segundo Akatsuki-…Pero ese sujeto uso estrategias y tomo caminos distintos para confundirnos. No es que quiera justificarnos, era nuestro deber traer lo que nos pidió...

-Le pedimos otra oportunidad-exigió el tercero- Le aseguro que localizaremos al sannin. Sabemos que se internó en un pantano y en cuanto amanezca, empezaremos su búsqueda. Le prometemos que esta vez no fallaremos. Traeremos a Haruno y Uchiha.

El sujeto ignoro estas palabras y sigo pensando la manera de acercarse a sus dos presas. El mal ya estaba echo, muy pronto las emociones negativas que habitaban dentro de sus corazones empezarían a dominarlos. La técnica que había aplicado tenia la habilidad de encontrar aquel sentimiento en especial que lastimase mas a su victima, que lo hiciese sentir la necesidad de obtener mas poder para de esa forma entregarse a la oscuridad. Ese era el paso esencial. Una vez sus victimas aceptaran la oscuridad en su corazón todo estaría hecho. Cualquier orden que el diera a si sea en el lugar mas lejano en el que se encontrase seria cumplida a la perfección. Era una de las técnicas que mas había usado sin embargo se corría el riesgo de que la persona no aceptara el poder o escuchara a alguien que lo hicieses entrar en razón. La técnica se desvanecía con la fuerza del corazón de la propia persona. Era por eso que necesitaba de urgencia a Sasuke y Sakura. Si ese sannin o alguien mas los encontraba y los hacia reaccionar todo lo realizado para inducirlos seria en vano.

-¡¡¡Demonios!!-grito el hombre.

Algo temerosos los akatsukis se vieron entre si.

El sujeto continúo caminando. No era la primera vez que las técnicas aprendidas le fallaban. Tuvo que usar tres en Naruto, la primera fue la de convertirlo en marioneta. Esto no había funcionado, el chico se convirtió en literalmente nada. Permanecía acostado sin hacer nada todo el día y la noche, por mas que se le daba ordenes este no cumplía ninguna. Era obvio que el vinculo cuerpo-mente era demasiado fuerte. Sin la mente dentro de él se había convertido en un muñeco. Inservible. Después había insertado en el cuerpo del chico la memoria poniendo una barrera dentro para que este evitara recuperar sus recuerdos pero tampoco había servido. Bastaron unos minutos de ver u oír a alguien conocido o querido para destruir los recuerdos falsos implantados dentro de este y quebrantar el sello colocado. Hubiese sido fácil usar la técnica que uso en Sasuke y en Sakura de no ser porque el chico no tenia emociones negativas en su corazón por mas que busco y busco e intento usar los recuerdos tristes que tenia no logro nada. El falso ermitaño sonrió. Al menos mentirle a Sakura acerca de la forma en la que había controlado a Naruto había servido. La pobre muchacha era demasiado sensible, al escuchar que por culpa del rechazo que ella le había dado a su compañero este había caído fácilmente en sus manos se desmorono en seguida. Ahora solo faltaba que la maldad la consumiera al igual que a Sasuke lo cual no seria difícil. Todos poseen dentro de si emociones negativas: odio, ira, depresión, rencor por culpa de algo o de alguien. En realidad controlar a personas de esa manera resultaba sencillo claro que nunca espero toparse con un corazón tan puro como el de Naruto. Definitivamenet él tenia una luz, luz que lo ayudaba a luchar, a perseverar, a ver siempre el lado positivo de las cosas. Luz que lo convertía en alguien casi invencible a parte del demonio que llevaba en su interior. Cosa que lo convertía en una personita muy codiciada y en un arma muy poderosa.

-Necesito saber como van las cosas con él-musito entre dientes el hombre-Debo localizar a Aisha.

Cerrando sus ojos empezó a concentrarse, tenía la habilidad de encontrar a sus aliados en cualquier lugar que estuviesen.

-Bien. Ya se donde esta.

Debía asegurarse de que Aisha haya detenido a Naruto. Lo necesitaba. No podía habérsele ido de las manos. Además Aisha tenia interés por el chico por lo que ni loca lo hubiese dejado escapar. O eso era lo que creía.

-Ustedes…

El sujeto observo a los hombres que lo veían. Con una rapidez sorprendente les rompió el cuello a los tres dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

-Ya no me sirven.

Rápidamente se esfumo del lugar dirigiéndose al paraje en el que Aisha se encontraba. Estaba preocupado por Naruto. Si lo perdía, sus fuerzas se verían mermadas. Confiaba en que la transformación de Sasuke y Sakura diera resultado. Esperaba que nadie interfiriera en eso. Pero ¿como hacerlo? Era el único que sabia sobre el funcionamiento de las técnicas. De esa manera nadie podría detenerlo. Ya no temía tanto que Sasuke o Sakura recapacitaran, desde hacer rato había empezado a sentir el control sobre estos dos. Lo que lo alegraba de sobremanera. Al menos esas dos cartas no se le iban a ir de la mano. Una vez transformados ellos lo buscarían. No habría necesidad de ir por ellos. El les daría las órdenes que quisiera y ellas las cumplirían porque esa era la especialidad de aquella técnica. Llenar de maldad el corazón humano para obligar a las personas a cumplir sus órdenes sin chistar cada vez llenándose de más y más sentimientos negativos que jamás abandonan el corazón hasta el día en que sus almas abandonaban su cuerpo por culpa de los designios de la muerte. No había salida, simplemente resignación. Una vez bajo su poder nadie podría librarse. Nadie.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Que inútil se sentía en aquel momento. Intentaba acordarse de algo que le sirviese para enfrentar aquella situación pero nada lo podría ayudar. Jiraya se encontraba en el suelo, bien alejado del extraño poder que envolvía a Sakura y meditando una forma de salir de eso. Las técnicas prohibidas. Para su desgracia no le habían dicho nada al respecto. Solamente eso, que eran prohibidas. Había escuchado de sus efectos. Hace mucho tiempo fueron usadas para darle el poder a no recordaba quien. Gracias a ellas muchas personas habían sufrido graves estragos en su vida. Tan terribles y desastrosas resultaron que en un consenso entre todas las aldeas se decidió prohibirlas. Los últimos pergaminos en los cuales constaba información de estas y la manera de usarlas fueron quemados. ¿Quién? ¿Quien había osado aprender eso? El poder y la ambición habían sido tan fuertes que desenterraron esa fuerza tan terrible usada hace tiempo. De seguro Tsunade sabía algo al respecto. Era una mujer muy sabia. Pero en aquellos momentos no podía simplemente invocarla. Cielos. Ya hasta estaba delirando. Empezaba a ver todo borroso y a una Hokage muy alegre saludándolo. ¡No! Debía ser fuerte. Era su obligación. No había llegado tan lejos para dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente.

Incorporándose empezó a examinar a Sasuke lentamente, la fiebre continuaba en el pero para su alivio esa extraña energía no había aparecido en su cuerpo, en cuanto a Sakura…Ella era otro caso…Como podría ayudar a Sakura si ni siquiera podía acercársele, la razón por la que había terminado en el suelo anteriormente había sido porque en un afán de despertarla a la fuerza intento moverla y ese chackra enseguida reacciono y lo lanzo. Era como si la protegiera de posibles salvadores.

Tenía miedo. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras que su doble había pronunciado. Las personas a las que tanto protegía se convertirían en sus enemigos. Control. Esa era la técnica usada en ellos. Poseerlos para manipularlos a su antojo. Era claro que quería controlarlos. Al igual que A Naruto. Pero el no creía que su alumno se hubiese dejado manipular tan fácilmente. Después de todo el lo conocía. En su corazón solo guardaba buenos sentimientos a pesar del dolor por el cual fue victima. El siempre hablaba de sus amigos, de la bondad que había en ellos. Era cierto. Si alguien podría vencer ese extraño energía que pretendía llevarlos al lado oscuro eran Sasuke y Sakura. Bueno, jamás había conocido a profundidad a Sasuke pero tenia la certeza que alguien como el no se dejaría controlar tan fácilmente, sobre todo porque ya una vez fue débil y cayo en las garras de Orochimaru. El orgullo de Sasuke Uchiha era tan grande que no dejaría que un sujeto le dijera que hacer. Una sonrisa curvo los labios de Jiraya., por supuesto como no pensó en eso. Esa tal vez era la razón principal por la que el chico no mostraba aquellos efectos, el ya había tenido oportunidad de estar en un mundo inconsciente, en el que lo torturaban emocionalmente solo para que aceptase un poder oscuro. El tenía más resistencia. Quien sabe por cuanto tuvo que pasar al estar en manos de su ex amigo sannin. Naruto confiaba ciegamente en el. Siempre a pesar de lo ocurrido hablaba y recordaba los momentos que había pasado con entusiasmo. Esperaba que esas emociones vividas prevalecieran en el corazón del chico y que no se dejase dominar por esa extraña energía.

Sakura por otro lado era todo un misterio. Según el rubio siempre se había caracterizado por tener un carácter muy brusco y algo imparable, aunque tenía un lado dulce y un corazón bondadoso. Había sido vulnerable. Algo indecisa y porque no confundida por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Siempre había sido superada o por Naruto o por Sasuke y a pesar de que Tsunade estaba muy orgullosa de decir que ella seria algún día más poderosa que la misma maestra, la pelirrosa parecía no confiar en sus poderes. Eso, la falta de confianza e inseguridad quizá era de lo que se estaba aprovechando. Esa mala energía. Quizá por eso tomo posesión en ella mas rápido que en Sasuke.

-No mires solo lo oscuro muchacha. Hay alguien por quien tienes que luchar. Y no me refiero a Konoha o Sasuke, ni Naruto. Me refiero a ti-grito el ermitaño a la joven-¡Lucha por ti misma!

**Pensamientos Sasuke.**

Ahora se encontraba en el despacho de la Hokage el estaba muy lastimado al igual que Sakura pero los dos estaban sumamente contentos. Una mujer rubia entro al lugar y con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos tomo asiento.

-Lo encontraron-susurro Tsunade.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Sakura

-Se encuentra muy bien. Gracias a ustedes dos Naruto se recuperara en unas cuantas semanas y volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

El pelinegro observó la escena, le hubiese gustado tanto que es fuera la realidad.

-Al fin, el equipo siete estará completo-sonrió la pelirrosa.

-Claro que si Sai, Naruto y tú. Los inseparables tres amigos. Como siempre debió ser.

-Esperen y ¿yo?-pregunto Sasuke

No obtuvo respuesta. De un momento a otro parecía que el había desaparecido para aquellas dos mujeres que continuaban dialogando.

-Nosotros lucharemos para derrotar a Akatsuki. Juntos ya lo vera-sonrió Sakura.

-Lo se. Confió en ustedes tres.

-Puedo ver a Naruto en el hospital.

-Creo que no, esta en recuperación y si te ve dudo mucho que se quede quieto en cama.

-Entiendo. Puedo pedirle otro favor.

-Si no tiene que ver con Naruto

-No, no tiene que ver con él. Esperaba que me permitiese darles la noticia a mis amigos que he regresado y que traje a Naruto conmigo.

-Claro que si. Ve.

Sonriente la ojijade salio del despacho. Sasuke la siguió, se había vuelto invisible o que. Extrañado abordo a Sakura.

-Espera…

-O sigues ahí.

-Claro que si no me eh ido a ningún lado. Porque tu y la Hokage me ignoraron de esa manera.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que ni siquiera mencionaste que yo te ayude a traer a Naruto…

-Por si no lo recuerdas tu prácticamente me obligaste a llevarte conmigo, en cuanto a la ayuda te la agradezco. Feliz.

-Eso es todo.

-Pues que esperabas. Hace tiempo dejaste de ser algo en mi vida al igual que en esta aldea. Acaso querías que te recibieran con un desfile. Entiéndelo ahora no eres nadie. Todos te han olvidado y es mejor para nuestras existencias el no recordarte. Te alejaste de nosotros y nos borraste de tu corazón, no te extrañes que nosotros hayamos echo lo mismo. Volviste a la aldea y me alegro por ti pero no esperes que todo vuelva a ser como antes. El equipo Siete hace tiempo que se conformo sin ti y debo admitir que es mil veces mejor. La aldea tiene a los Uchiha como una anécdota interesante del lugar pero no como algo real. Tu estancia es insignificante aquí, hagas lo que hagas no recuperaras la gloria y el interés que antes la aldea tenia por ti.

La muchacha se alejo dejando al chico solo. La oscuridad cubrió toda la escena. Era cierto. Quería intentar formar una nueva vida. Ignorar todo lo que había pasado pero jamás podría hacer tal cosa. Todo era inútil.

-¿Para que continuas buscando a tu compañero?… ¿Que pasara cuando lo encuentres?…Nada...Seguirás siendo el mismo de siempre y te encerraras en una vida rutinaria en la cual cada día será un reto por hacerte notar... ¡Que lastima!…Elegiste el bando equivocado, pero aun estas a tiempo. Ven a mi lado y conquistaremos lugares, tu nombre será reconocido y temido en todos los lugares. Nadie jamás te olvidara-una voz escabrosa proveniente de las tinieblas musitaba estas palabras en el oído de joven.

**Fin Pensamientos Sasuke **

-El fuego empieza a apagarse. Será mejor buscar algo para avivarlos. No quisiera pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si nos quedamos a oscuras-con estas palabras el peliblanco se incorporó y empezó buscar madera.

Rápidamente se fijo en un pequeño arbusto, de una patada lo derribo y lo arrojó al fuego. Estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir. Al menos ya había comido y bebido algo de agua lo cual serviría para que sus heridas sanasen rápido pero aun así seguía débil. Una buena siesta lo remediaría en algo pero no podía dejar a Sasuke y Sakura indefensos. Que tal si mientras el dormía algo los atacaba o peor que tal si ese horrible ser que provoco todo aquello se presentaba frente a el. En esos pensamientos estaba que ni se percato de una pequeña criatura que arrastrándose había llegado junto a Sasuke y que sin temor alguno se enrollaba sobre pecho descubierto de este.

-¡¡¡Una serpiente!!!-grito el ermitaño al ver al chico de nuevo para colocar el trapo de agua sobre su frente.

Jiraya intento acercarse a Sasuke pero cada vez que lo hacia la serpiente reaccionaba violenta contra el.

-¿Porque no lo ataca?-se pregunto el peliblanco.-Es como si quisiera velar sus sueños. Pero eso es absurdo. No es más que un animal.

El sannin tomo asiento en el suelo frente a Sakura y Sasuke. No podía aminorar la fiebre de la chica por las llamas que la protegían y ahora tampoco podía acercarse al muchacho. Lo único que aseguraba su bienestar en aquel momento eran las altas llamas que ardían protegiéndolos, Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando del cansancio y a pesar de que se decía que no debía, que era su deber ser fuerte. El sueño lo venció.

**Pensamientos Sakura**

Corría temerosamente entre los árboles algo le decía que debía llegar al lugar en el que años atrás había dejado ir a Sasuke pero ¿para que? Con un salto aterrizo en el suelo y observo la escena. Ahora no era Sasuke quien se iba, ahora era ella. Y quien planeaba detenerla no era nada mas ni nada menos que Naruto. Habían regresado a la edad que tenían cuando todo eso ocurrió. La muchacha no entendía porque tenía exactamente que ver aquello. Su yo mas joven hablo llamando su atención.

-Lo siento pero nada de lo que me digas podrá detenerme.

-Sakura no puedes irte tras el.

-Lo amo Naruto. Amo a Sasuke y por el soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

La pelirrosa se quedo atónita al oír esto.

-No te importa la aldea, tus padres, tus amigos.

-Claro que si pero se que estarán bien. Entenderán cuando sepan que seguí a mí corazón…

-Entonces no puedo hacer nada para detenerte.

-No, y te pido que no lo compliques más. Hago lo que quiero y lo que siento.

-Ya intente traer de vuelta a Sasuke que te hacer creer que tú lo lograras.

-No lo se. Simplemente es lo que siento en este momento.

-Si tu te vas será como quedarme solo. Primero Sasuke a quien consideraba un hermano se fue y ahora tu a quien yo…

-¿Tu que?...

-A quien yo considero la persona más importante para mí también...

-Adiós.

La pequeña Sakura se fue dejando a Naruto parado inundado por las lágrimas que tristes resbalaban por sus mejillas. La oscuridad reino de nuevo.

-¡¡Idiota!!-grito la chica-Mil veces idiota. ¿Como pude hacerle eso? ¿Cómo?

lo que querías-la misma voz que había escuchado en otras visiones se oyó-En aquel momento en el que Sasuke se fui querías irte con el. ¿Verdad? Tu pose de niña buena evito que siguieras a tu corazón en ese entonces. Eso es lo que mas rabia te da. Después de todo, lo ocurrido hasta ahora es tu culpa. Si hubiese detenido a Sasuke, Naruto no se hubiese alejado de ti dos años, si hubiese sido tan solo un poco más fuerte. Tú hubieses podido cumplir todo lo que querías.

-Eso no es cierto.

Una nueva escena se presento. Lo recordaba perfectamente, eso había ocurrido cuando la Hokage la había mandado en una misión con Sai. Estaba buscando a Naruto para contarle cuando lo encontró hablando con Sai en el Ichiraku. Rápidamente se escondió para darle una sorpresa pero la sorpresa se la llevo ella.

-La vieja Tsunade me dijo que mañana te vas con Sakura.

-Así es-respondió el pelinegro observando inquisitivamente al rubio.

-Solo quería decirte que por favor cuides a Sakura.

-Ella ya es una Ambu. Sabe cuidarse a la perfección.

-Lo se pero tengo miedo de que algo le pase.

-Sabes cuantas personas me han dicho que la cuide hasta ahora.

-No cuantas.

-Como 10.

La muchacha se alejo del lugar después de oír eso. Estaba impresionada.

-Todos creen que deben cuidar de ti. Porque no les demuestras que puedes ser mas fuerte que ellos. Que incluso los puedes superar. Porque luchar por una Aldea mal agradecida. Dime porque hacerlo cuando te ofrezco al oportunidad de volver a estar con el.

Ahora estaba en el claro de un bosque. Un muchacho rubio de ojos azules entrenaba junto con una chica de cabello negro y mismos ojos. Los dos peleaban entre ellos. Después de un buen rato, los dos permanecieron en el suelo viendo el despejado cielo y riendo se alejaron de allí.

-Tú podrías ser ella.

-No-musito débilmente Sakura-El jamás me perdonaría eso. Siempre odio a los seres malignos que buscaban el poder a base de trampas y mentiras, ¿porque esta iba a ser la excepción?

-Por qué el no lo sabría. Recuerda las miles de oportunidades que tuviste de estar a su lado-varias imágenes que la chica había vivido pasaron por su mente-Siempre desperdiciaste el tiempo junto a el. Ahora podrás empezar de cero. Solo déjame entrar a tu corazón.

-No, Naruto jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Demasiado tarde, ya me has dejado entrar en ti.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!!!!!!-la muchacha grito desesperada antes de caer en un hondo y vacío pozo de tinieblas.

**Fin Pensamientos Sakura**

El viento empezó a soplar fuertemente como en un vano pronóstico de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. La energía que rodeaba a Sakura empezó a desparecer poca a poco dejándola nuevamente como en el principio solo que esta vez algo en ella había cambiado. Mientras tanto Jiraya había caído en el suelo dormido y Sasuke permanecía inconsciente con una única diferencia: la fiebre había empezado a aminorar en el.

**Pensamientos Sasuke**

Se encontraban en medio del campo de entrenamiento de Konoha. Nadie alrededor que quisiera detener lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Naruto frente a Sasuke. Los dos se miraban penetrantemente, en el centro de aquel lugar Sakura observaba todo, parecía esperar ue la batalla comenzase. El pelinegro no entendía porque estaba pasando eso. Acaso era lo que ocurriría en un futuro próximo o alguna visión inventada para torturarlo. Sea lo que sea estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

-Esta vez no perderé-musito el rubio preparándose.

-¿Porque quieres hacer esto?

-Es obvio no-respondió la ojijade viendo alternativamente a los chicos-Para demostrar quien de los dos es el mas poderosos. Es lo que siempre has buscado no, Sasuke. Retando a Naruto, humillándolo al ser más fuerte, rechazando nuestra ayuda cuando te la ofrecimos. Lo único que quieres es poder y demostrar que eres el mas fuerte de todos.

-Eso no es cierto. Quería cumplir mi venganza y para eso debía fortalecerme porque no lo pueden entender.

-Claro que lo entiendo-contesto Naruto-Es por eso mismo que quiero enfrentarte.

-Por venganza...

-Así es-sonrió el rubio-Porque ocupaste un puesto en la vida de Sakura que desde siempre debió ser mío y cuando al fin ella me lo estaba cediendo tu volviste.

-Todo esto es por ella.

-Ojala-sonrió la pelirrosa-Es porque siempre estarás en medio de la felicidad de los demás. Tu como una sombra que acecha esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

El pelinegro guardo silencio ante lo que acababa de oír. No entendía que demonios le reprochaban. Ni siquiera sabia porque a cada palabra que esos dos pronunciaban el se sentía cada vez mas solo.

-Sabes. Debo darte las gracias por tu partida.

-Así es-sonrió la muchacha.

-Gracias a ti me hice mas fuerte, marche a entrenar con Jiraya y debo admitirlo, madure.

-Si no fuera por ti jamás hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de decirle a Tsunade sensei que me entrene.

-Pero eso no quita que te fueras.

-Es cierto-afirmo la ojijade.

-Tienes idea de cuanto sufrimos pensando en que había sido nuestra culpa, en que no éramos lo suficientemente poderosos para retenerte ni para ayudarte en tu venganza.

-¿Que habría pasado si te hubieses quedado con nosotros? ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en eso?

-Quizá-sonrió tristemente el ojiazul-Hubiésemos acabado juntos con Akatsuki.

-Y a estas alturas todas las aldeas estarían en paz.

-Si hubieses confiado en nosotros...

-Si no nos hubieses abandonado…

-Mala elección…

-Un error…

-Error que jamás perdonaremos.

Naruto se abalanzo sobre Sasuke golpeándolo con el puño sin embargo este no sintió nada, pronto las siluetas de sus amigos y de todo el lugar se esfumaron cambiando a un sitio que el muchacho recordaba a la perfección Sakura se encontraba frente a el, la luna brillaba imponente en el cielo y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por algún tipo de encantamiento. La pequeña pelirrosa se transformo en la actual. El chico observo la escena, anonadado.

-Por favor-musito repentinamente la ojijade- No te vayas Sasuke. Yo...Yo…Yo te amo.

El joven la observo indiferente. No sentía nada ante esas palabras pero ¿porque?

-No dices nada-sonrió la muchacha-entiendo. Desde antes ya me odiabas, porque ahora iba a ser la diferencia. Como podía esperar que algo en tu corazón cambiase.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto el muchacho.

-A que estas vació. No tienes emociones lo único que hay dentro de ti es odio. Un sentimiento que acapara todo tu ser. Jamás sentirás algo por alguien, jamás sabrás lo que siente uno cuando esta enamorado, el dolor de una desilusión y la alegría de la esperanza… Para ti el florecimiento de una flor no significa nada, para mi es una luz es el anuncio de algo nuevo. Jamás podrás apreciar lo bello de la vida, esas pequeñas cosas insignificantes que tanto te fastidian pero que amuchas personas tanto valor nos da. Corazón. Eso es lo que te falta.

-…-

-Y lo que mas te humilla es el echo de que Naruto si puede sentir eso. De que el es un ser mucho mejor que tu, no solo en poder sino interiormente. Alguien de quien yo si podría enamorarme.

Una sonrisa curvo los labios del muchacho. La visión que tenia frente a sus ojos desapareció. La oscuridad empezó a rodearlo y la misma voz que anteriormente lo había estado persuadiendo se volvió a escuchar.

-Es todo. Ya no m vas a mostrar mas visiones creadas de la pura fantasía. Porque si es así ahora quien me va a escuchar eres tú.

-Lo único que hice fue hacerte ver la verdad.

-Que verdad ni que nada. Se muy bien quien eres. Eres la persona que dirige Akatsuki, el maníaco asesino que insertó su chackra dentro de mi según tu para controlarme y el idiota que intenta convencerme de pelear a su la do. Déjame decirte algo, yo no soy marioneta de nadie. Aunque debo admitir usaste argumentos muy validos. La verdad estaba cayendo en tus jueguitos, la cantidad de imágenes que vi me hicieron sentir cada vez peor cosa que aprovechabas para seguir avanzando en tu afán de controlarme. Sin embargo algo que tú hiciste me hizo recapacitar.

-Eso s imposible.

-Claro que si. Y es el haberme mostrado a Naruto y a Sakura. Me importa un comino lo que el resto de la aldea piense de mí, si me notan o no es mi problema aunque debo admitir al principio me dolió cuando vi el rechazo en ellos pero lo supere. Lo que mas me interesa es volver a ser equipo con mis amigos. Pero no el nombrado equipo Siete sino el quipo de la amistad. Me aleje de ellos por las razones que yo consideraba correctas y es injusto que ahora pretenda volver a ser los mismos de antes. Es cierto, agradezco que me hayas mostrado esas escenas. Ahora comprendo que tengo que luchar para recuperarlos. Que tengo que cambiar la manera en la que era para que de nuevo me acepten.

-Así sea rebajarte ante ellos.

-Pierdo mi orgullo lo se pero gano su amistad y quizá mucho mas. Sentimientos que tu jamás conocerás.

-De que te sirve tener esas emociones en tu corazón. Jamás te has caracterizado por tenerlas porque ahora quieres hacer la diferencia.

-Es cierto. Porque ahora y no antes. Te diré la respuesta. Porque ahora ellos me necesitan. Y tal como insistieron en recuperarme y buscarme yo haré lo mismo. Ayudare a Sakura a recuperar a Naruto. No por ella sino por mi mismo.

-Y el poder…Te ofrezco ser más fuerte de lo que jamás anhelaste ser…

-Buena idea la de tentarme con eso. Soy ambicioso lo admito pero no al extremo de vender mi cuerpo para ser controlado. Si consigo poder va a ser porque me esforcé día con día y no porque me deje manipular por alguien quien definitivamente no da la cara y se esconde tras sus matones.

-¿Acaso te estas negando…?

-Si lo estoy-interrumpió el pelinegro-Me niego rotundamente a ser tu marioneta antes prefiero la muerte y ahora te pido por favor que te largues de mi cuerpo. Cometí miles de errores en mi vida y gracias a ti vi cada uno de ellos, ahora no voy a cometer otro. No puedo cambiar el pasado pero si puedo definitivamente forjar un mejor futuro para mí y todos los que me rodean.

-Estas cometiendo un grave error...

-No lo creo, pero si es así...Créeme...Aprenderé…Ahora largo, largo, ¡¡¡¡¡Largo de mi!!!

La oscuridad desapareció por completo. Había vencido aquel poder. No entendía como. Pero lo había logrado. Su orgullo, su objetivo quien sabe que fue más fuerte que aquella extraña técnica que intentaba absorberlo.

**Fin Pensamientos Sasuke**

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, era como si algo que había estado en su interior se marchara. Poco a poco recobro la movilidad de sus brazos y piernas. Con lentitud abrió los ojos una imagen borrosa de inmensos ramajes de árboles cubriendo el lugar en donde debería estar el cielo, lo recibió. Moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro descubrió que se encontraba en una especie de lugar abandonado con muy mala ventilación y que lo único que amenizaba el sitio era una fogata encendida en el centro. Incorporándose débilmente observo como una serpiente caía de su pecho al suelo y se perdía velozmente entre los matorrales. Confundido miro de nuevo detenidamente a las personas que se encontraban allí. Una muchacha pelirrosa mantenía aun sus ojos cerrados y permanecía recostada, a unos metros de el en el suelo un peliblanco dormitaba tranquilamente.

-Valiente guardián resulto ser-sonrió el chico- Me pregunto en donde estaremos. No recuerdo que paso. Solo se que algo me ataco en el bosque y de allí….Todo es confuso.

La cabeza le dolía, era como si dentro de el se hubiese llevado una batalla interna. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y porque Sakura estaba inconciente? Al parecer el maestro de Naruto había sido atacado también. Varias heridas y quemaduras se divisaban en su cuerpo. Algo le decía que debía despertar al hombre cuanto antes pero tenía sed. Primero debía saciar esa necesidad. Con cuidado busco un lugar para beber agua. Al descubrir la piedra y el trapo entendió como le había echo Jiraya para saciar su sed. Después de tomar u buen trago se dirigió al lugar en el que se encontraba la muchacha. Toco su frente y satisfecho comprobó que no tenia fiebre.

-Sakura-llamo el chico.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Sakura deja de dormir. Me puedes decir que esta pasando. Sakura.

El pelinegro movió abruptamente a la joven sin embargo, esta no contesto. Con frío se acerco al fuego. Recordando a cierto hombre que en esos momentos se encontraba en el décimo sueño decidió interrogarlo a el.

-Hey, despierte-zarandeo.

Los ojos de Jiraya se abrieron somnolientos mas al ver quien lo despertaba salto hacia atrás con la kunai enarbolada listo para pelear.

-Que quieres eh. Vienes por los muchachos. Ahora te disfrazaste del Uchiha pero eso no te va a servir. Se muy bien que el chico esta ahí victima de tu malvada técnica-con el dedo señalo el lugar en el que el pelinegro había estado momento antes.

-Tranquilo…Yo

-No me voy a tranquilizar si quieres llevártelos lo harás sobre mi cadáver...Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno haberte perdido para ser verdad...

-Jiraya soy yo, Sasuke.

-Eso no es cierto, el esta ahí...

-¿Quiere hacer el favor de ver para donde esta señalando?

-Claro que no para que me ataque por la espalda.

-Como puedo estar allí si estoy aquí.

Jiraya pestaña varias veces y rápidamente miro el lugar que el mismo señalaba. Era cierto. Sasuke no estaba. Entonces...

-¿A donde te llevaste al muchacho?

-Yo soy Sasuke... ¿como puedo hacer que me crea?...Escuche… Ya se. Sakura y yo lo encontramos a usted y poco después de convencerlo se desparramo en el suelo porque estaba ebr…

-Si, si ya entendí. Eres Sasuke Uchiha.

-Al fin-suspiro el joven.

Jiraya se sentó sobre uno de los troncos de aquel lugar y lo observo minuciosamente. Aun no creía lo que veía.

-Así que lograste salir, eh.

Sasuke lo miro sin entender.

-Al fin lograste vencer a esa energía y sin necesidad de dormirte. Vaya, debes tener un espíritu realmente fuerte para haber sobrevivido. Me pregunto si Saku...

El hombre enmudeció.

-Me podría explicar...-interrogo el chico pero fue interrumpido.

-Silencio. ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? Ella no estaba así antes.

-No lo se cuando desperté estaba inconsciente.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a la energía que la rodeaba. Algo no me hule vine aquí.

-Usted cree-musitó sarcásticamente el muchacho mientras veía el lugar que mas parecía sacado de un cuento de terror.

Al igual que el pelinegro Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos. Examino el lugar en el que se encontraba y vio a las dos personas que en aquel momento lo veían entre desconfiadas y alegres. Con lentitud se incorporó y localizando algo que en esos momentos le serviría camino campantemente al lugar en el que Sasuke se encontraba. Con rapidez lo abrió dejando a Jiraya sorprendido al igual que a Sasuke.

-Sakura-musito el joven

-Alerta, muchacho-grito el peliblanco.

La chica dio un salto hacia atrás. Sasuke no entendía porque esos dos habían reaccionado así hasta que se percató del objeto que ella llevaba en sus manos. Era su espada.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

-No lo se pero ten cuidado. Ella no es la Sakura que tú y yo conocemos-advirtió Jiraya.

-¿De que esta hablando?

-Mírala detenidamente y me darás la razón.

Observándola, Sasuke cayó en cuenta de a que se refería el ermitaño. A simple vista la chica lucia como siempre pero sus ojos antes llenos de luz y valor ahora estaban vacíos, inundados por una enorme oscuridad. Alrededor de sus pies una especie de energía oscura daba vueltas al igual que en su cintura y cuello. Su cabello se movida extrañamente como si una especie de viento a su alrededor la estuviera manipulando.

-Rehusaste unirte a mi-musito fríamente la chica.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Sakura?-interrogo el muchacho.

-Rehusaste aceptar el poder que te ofrecía. Ahora-la chica sonrió-Pagaras con tu vida.

Enarbolando la espada se lanzo contra el muchacho quien rápidamente la evadió. Sin embargo en el momento en el que intento divisar donde se había metido sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo mando al suelo.

-¡¡¡¡Detente!!!-gritó el peliblanco.

-No te metas

Con una ráfaga de viento provocada por el poder que la invadía mando al hombre contra uno de los árboles haciéndolo caer abruptamente. Satisfecha la pelirrosa tomo a Sasuke por el cuello.

-Reacciona Sakura-musito el chico.

-Puedes pelear contra mí. ¿Porque no lo haces?

-Porque no voy ha hacer algo que te lastime.

-Muy mala elección.

-Se que no eres tu quien habla. Lo que sea que te haya pasado lo resolveremos. Yo te ayudare.

-No tengo nada malo. Soy fuerte y muy poderosa. ¿Que podría estar mal conmigo?

-Tú no eres así.

-Claro que no...Acaso no lo entiendes...La Sakura buenita de la que todos se abusaban desapareció...Ahora solo quedo yo.

-Alguien hueco y vació… ¡Gran cambio!

-No…No…¡¡¡No es ella quien habla!!!-grito desde el otro lado el ermitaño intentando ponerse de pie-Es ese maldito…¡¡¡¡Quien te ataco!!!

-¡Qué!-se sorprendió el Uchiha.

-Tenias que arruinar la sorpresa viejo sannin-se irrito la muchacha.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?

-Al parecer no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir mi poder. Quedo atrapada junto con sus buenos sentimientos en la oscuridad. Ahora nada podrá salvarla. Dentro de unas cuantas horas habré posesionado por completo su cuerpo.

-¿Dentro de unas horas?…Es decir que aun hay tiempo.

-Es cierto-grito Jiraya-Aun puedes hacerla reaccionar.

Sakura tomo la espada y ante los atónitos ojos del peliblanco la enterró en la pierna del muchacho quien en medio de un charco de sangre cayó al suelo.

-¿Aun crees que hay tiempo?-sonrió la muchacha.

-Claro que si-musito jadeando el pelinegro-De lo contrario hubiese clavado esa espada en mi corazón.

La muchacha permaneció en silencio mirando al chico. Era cierto, aun esa maldita voz se repetía en su cabeza intentando que reaccionase. Pero era imposible ya, parte de su cuerpo estaba entregado a la oscuridad. Solo esperaba que pasase el tiempo. Solo eso. Una inmensa bola de energía negra empezó a formarse en la palma de su mano.

-Quieres morir. Pues cumpliré tu deseo-de un salto la muchacha se aproximó cerca de Sasuke quien aun continuaba en el suelo intentando retirar el arma que había sido clavada profundamente-¡¡¡¡¡Muere!!!!

Jiraya observo la escena, pasmado. No podía hacer nada aunque quisiera. Seguía débil, si interfería lo único que podría lograr era estorbar. Ahora solo quedaba que Sasuke reaccionase e ignorase que quien lo atacaba era su compañera. De esa manera el podría defenderse, claro que ese no seria el gran problema. La dificultad estaba en que al parecer ese sujeto haba traspasado algunos de sus poderes en la muchacha y que ella había adquirido habilidades demasiado peligrosas. Tenían que frenarla pero ¿Cómo?

-¡¡¡Sakura!!!-grito el ermitaño-Se que estas ahí. Reacciona Sakura. ¡Reacciona!

Una enorme explosión como resultado de la esfera de energía estrellándose contra el Uchiha se produjo en todo el lugar mandando a volar todo lo que allí había. El fuego se apago. Todo quedo a oscuras. El silencio se apodero del sitio. ¿Que ocurriría ahora? ¿Jiraya encontraría una manera de salvar a Sakura? ¿Sasuke evitaría el ataque de la muchacha? ¿Sakura podría reaccionar? Aquel pantano lleno de oscuridad se hacía cada vez mas grande absorbiendo las esperanzas de un joven y de un hombre quienes en ese momento no sabían que hacer. Sakura se había convertido en su enemigo. Un enemigo al cual les era muy difícil derrotar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos aquí les traigo de nuevo un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia...Espero que les guste por fa no olviden dejarme sus reviews…vay...Hasta la próxima…


	20. Sakura Vs Sasuke

**19. SAKURA VS. ****SASUKE. LOS VERDADEROS MOTIVOS POR LOS QUE AUN TE ODIO. EL SABOR AMARGO DE LA VERDAD.**

…

Son tiempos…

Tiempos de Guerra…+

Tiempos de Intrigas…

Tiempos de Desconfianza...

Pero…

También…

Tiempos de Luchar…

Tiempos de Librar la Última Batalla…

Tiempos de Mantener la Esperanza Viva…

Tiempos de Ser Valientes…

Tiempos de Soñar…

¿Para Que?

Porque quizá Un día no muy lejano

Volveremos a Amar,

Volveremos a Sonreír,

Volveremos a Jugar,

Volveremos a Vivir…

En Añorada Libertad

…

Los suaves pasos de la joven son el único ruido que resuena por la desolada aldea. Uno que otro ojo asomado por la rendija de la puerta asegurándose de que por lo menos ese día estarán a salvo es la única muestra de que allí hay alguien. El día es hermoso. El brillante sol que alumbra ese triste paisaje, el refrescante viento que juguetón pasea por todo el lugar y el olor a bosques que deliciosamente flota en el ambiente son un conjunto de factores que conjugados se transforman en una tentación para cualquiera sin embargo, pese a este clima placentero nadie se arriesga a abandonar su hogar. Nadie. Es como si pensaran que la naturaleza les esta jugando una broma o poniendo una trampa y que en el momento en el decidan relajarse y salir algo saltara atrás de ellos y acabara con sus vidas. Ciertamente un miedo irracional y hasta ilógico existiendo tantos Ambus custodiando la aldea pero aun así, cuando uno teme usa menos la razón y más el corazón.

-Ten ten, Ten ten. ¡¡Hola!!-la voz de una pequeña niña sobresalto a la muchacha quien al ver de quién se trataba sonrió.

-Hola Megumi ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. Mi mama me mando de compras.

La castaña observo el lugar algo dudosa, no creía que alguien fuese a vender algo ese día. Eran contadas las tiendas de abarrotes que ofrecían sus productos y sus precios eran algo extravagantes además de que siempre estaban llenas. La pequeña adivino lo que su amiga pensaba porque enseguida contesto.

-La tienda a la que voy pertenece a mi tío, el me vende todo sin necesidad de abrirla aun así debo regresar rápido. Ya sabes como se pone la gente de esta aldea. Si me tardo unos minutos demás mi mama es capaz de creer que algo malo me paso.

La pequeña pelirroja intento sonreír vanamente. Hace días que no veía a ningún niño por la calle y sus amigos no podían si quiera salir a jugar por un momento. Todo se había vuelto tan solitario. Un completo infierno. La única con lo que solía hablar era con su vecina, Ten ten quien vivía en un pequeño departamento frente a su hogar.

-No podemos culparla, pequeña.

-Lo se, pero aun así es frustrante. Parece que toda esta aldea se ha conformado a morir sin luchar y eso apesta.

-El miedo Megumi, es un arma peligrosa. Arma que están usando en nosotros.

-¿Cómo?

-Han pasado los días y aun no sabemos que planea Akatsuki.

-Y la incertidumbre de ello es lo que aterra a los nuestros.

-Así es. O al menos es lo que yo pienso. Lo mejor es estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

-Cuando sea grande quiero convertirme en una kunoichi tan fuerte e inteligente como tu…Bueno, eso si se vuelve a reabrir la academia…

La muchacha se limito a sonreír. Acariciando la cabeza de la niña en ademán de despedida se alejo de allí.

Una kunoichi. Siempre había querido convertirse en la mejor kunoichi de la aldea pero ahora ¿eso tenia algo de sentido? Adonde la había llevado su deseo por ser mejor cada día. Era fuerte claro que si, pero eso no le servia para sacar a esa aldea de esa depresión. Ni juntando todo el optimismo del mundo podía convencer a Konoha que debía ser fuerte y luchar. Tal parecía que el pesimismo era una esencia peligrosa que se había regado por todo el sitio contagiando constantemente a cualquiera que osara combatirlo.

Con desden continuo caminando rumbo a los puestos de vigilancia de la entrada principal. De seguro a esas horas se chocaría con Neji. Desde que la Hokage había decidido ponerlos juntos en las mañanas las cosas habían mejorado. Tal parecía que las palabras que le había dicho aquella noche habían resultado efecto. Al menos ya no era tan insoportable. De hecho era algo simpático.

-Hola

Ni siquiera fue necesario ver quien la había saludado. Tal como lo había pensado su compañero cruzaba la calle para unírsele.

-Hola Neji, ¿como estas?

-Bien. Espero que tu también aunque por tu semblante lo dudo mucho. Y ahora ¿Qué paso?

-No es nada, acabo de chocar con una amiguita.

-Y ¿ella te hizo algo?

-No. Pero me da mucha rabia pensar que tenga que pasar su infancia encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

-Esto esta cada vez peor ¿verdad? Cada día son menos las personas que vemos en la calle.

-Y más los que se ocultan pensando en un ataque.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

-No lo se, Neji. Veo el problema pero no la solución.

-Seria mejor que en vez de esperar a Akatsuki nosotros fuéramos hacia ellos.

-Y ¿si es eso lo que están esperando? Seamos honestos, si vamos a buscarlos la aldea queda desprotegida, además nada nos asegura que eso sea lo que planeen. La verdad no se nada. Estoy tan confundida. En otro momento no hubiese dudado en rogarle a la Hokage que nos envié a luchar pero ahora.

-Ahora no sabemos que quiere hacer Akatsuki, cual es su próximo objetivo, y si quieren quitarnos o no del camino.

-Así es.

-Vamos cambia esa cara Ten ten. Solo falta que tu, nuestra única luz guía pierda su brillo.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?

-Siempre lo he pensado, aunque nunca lo había dicho.

-Hasta hoy-sonrió la castaña.

-…

-Gracias Neji.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, o vamos a llegar tarde a relegar a los otros.

Los dos continuaron su camino sin volver a intercambiar palabras.

Como en los viejos tiempos y aun así mucho mejor, Neji al menos hablaba mas ya no era tan reservado y Ten ten bueno ella nunca lo había sido. Gracias a la intervención intencionada o no de Tsunade los dos habían rescatado lo que los unía antes en equipo dejando aun lado las discusiones ilógicas y pensando juntos en algo para salir del problema en el que toda Konoha había sido sumergida. Aun así no era suficiente, se necesitaba la colaboración de todos. Y eso a esas alturas era imposible.

-¡¡¡¡Neji!!!

Una muchacha se abalanzo sobre el sorprendido ojiblanco que al reconocer de quien se trataba la abrazo afectuosamente.

-¡¡¡Hinata regresaste!!!

Ten ten suspiro. Claro, ¿como no lo había pensado antes? El repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Neji era porque su querida prima se fue de misión precisamente la fecha en la que los pusieron juntos y no porque el lo había decidido. Un sentimiento de frustración se poso en su corazón y sin si quiera detenerse a escuchar la conversación de los primos empezó a avanzar pero alguien que estaba frente a ella no la dejo. Estuvo a punto de gritar a dicho estorbo que se quitase de su camino cuando se percato de quien se trataba.

Sai lo miraba extrañamente sonriente. Era cierto el había ido con la Hyuga.

-¡¡¡Te extrañe mucho!!!-grito abrazándola cosa que jamás había hecho lo que la dejo en shock mientras Neji los observaba completamente furioso-¡¡¡Estoy muy feliz!!!

-Ya me di cuenta-musito algo sonrojada la castaña.

-Dales la noticia-sonrió Hinata.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Neji.

-La Hokage acaba de autorizar una nueva misión…-informo Sai.

-Nos designaron a mí, a Sai, a ti primo y a ti Ten ten-completo la ojiblanca.

-Pero ¿para que o que?

-Pues…-sonrió Hinata.

-Es una misión de búsqueda-continuo Sai- para encontrar a Sasuke, Sakura y por supuesto...

-¡¡¡¡Naruto!!!!-grito emocionada la Hyuga.

Tenten y Neji se quedaron perplejos. No sabían como reaccionar, poco a poco un pequeño farol de esperanza empezó a nacer en sus corazones.

-Si los encontramos…-balbució Neji.

-Todo volverá a ser igual-suspiro en un hilo de voz Ten ten.

-Tenemos 15 minutos para encontrarnos en la puerta de salida y por sus puestos de vigilancia no se preocupen: Shikamaru y Choji ya los cubrieron. Hinata y yo iremos a cambiarnos. Dense prisa.

Sin tiempo que perder cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo hogar a preparase. Los minutos se convirtieron en segundos. La alegría de encontrar a sus compañeros, de volver a estar unidos rebozaba en sus corazones. Aun no lo podían creer. La Hokage había estado reasiente a mandar a alguien a buscar al equipo Siete pues temía un ataque sorpresivo sin embargo ahora, al ver como estaban las cosas al fin había decidido arriesgarse y jugar todo por el todo. Estaban seguros que los encontrarían. No en vano, en sus espaldas cargaban la salvación de toda Konoha.

Como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido desde la noticia. Los Ambus aterrizaron fuera, en la puerta de la Hoja. Cada uno cargaba su respectiva mochila de misión.

-Bien-sonrió Hinata.

-Es hora de partir-musito Ten ten.

-Pero ¿alguien sabe para que lugar ir?-interrogo Neji.

-Bueno a pesar de que Sakura es muy buena ocultando rastros, unos ninjas no muy lejos de aquí encontraron algo que nos puede servir de punto de partida.

-De acuerdo Sai, entonces no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Listos?

Neji, Hinata y el pintor asintieron.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la espesura del bosque en dirección a la que Sai señalaba sin embargo antes de que diesen un solo paso mas, a lo lejos divisaron una figura pequeña esforzándose por salir del bosque. Los Ambus se miraron sin comprender. La desconfianza lleno sus corazones. Cuidadosamente avanzaron hacia el sitio con armas en mano. Debían tener cuidado. Podía tratarse de una trampa de Akatsuki. Al estar mas cercana vieron que la pequeña figura se trataba de una pequeña niña rubia, ojimiel quien algo sucia corría hacia ellos, rápidamente se quitaron sus mascaras para no asustarla. Se notaba a simple vista que ella no pertenecía a la aldea.

-Díganme…-preguntó agitada- ¿Aquí es Konoha?

El grupo permaneció en silencio, era algo ilógico encontrar a una pequeña niña andando sola por el bosque sobre todo en esos tiempos de guerras. Observaron alrededor esperando distinguir algún enemigo pero no vieron nada. Al parecer venia sola.

-Si-decidió responder Ten ten.- ¿Ves tras nosotros esa enorme puerta?

La chiquilla asintió.

-Pues es la entrada a Konoha.

-¿Entonces me pueden llevar con la Hokage?

-¿De donde saliste?

-Pues de mis papas.

-Me refiero a ¿de donde vienes?

-Del bosque que no acaban de ver.

-¿Quien eres?

-Una niña que no me ves.

-Yo la mato.

-Basta Neji. Se ve que no tienes paciencia…-suspiro la castaña entre divertida y contrariada.

-No soy su enemigo, ni una persona mala si es lo que piensan-interrumpió la rubia.

-¿Qué nos asegura eso?

-Sai tiene razón-apoyo Hinata.

-Vamos amigos, que daño podría causarnos. Es una inocente criatura, sin armas e indefensa. Dudo mucho que alguien la haya mandado a atacar la aldea-el argumento de Ten ten pareció convencerlos.

-Escucha-musito Sai-Dirígete a la puerta y pide entrevistarte con la Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Estoy seguro que te llevaran con ella.

-Ustedes parecen buenos, ¿no me van a llevar?-suplico la pequeña.

-Tenemos una misión-respondió Ten ten entristecida.

-Esta bien-asintió la rubia-Entiendo

-¡¡¡Suerte!!!-grito la castaña al verla correr al sitio que le habían mostrado.

-Que niña tan extraña ¿Verdad?-interrogo Hinata a medida que continuaba caminando.

-Y tan chistosita-ironizo el Hyuga.

-Que querrá hablar con la Hokage-se pregunto Sai.

-Creen que se trate de algo relacionado con Akatsuki.-menciono Ten ten

-No creo. Aun así sus intenciones continuaran siendo un enigma para nosotros al menos hasta volver.

-Sai tiene razón. Nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir- murmuro para si misma la Hyuga y dirigiéndose a los otros tres rezagados unos pasos atrás, grito-¡¡¡Vamos!!! Dense prisa. ¡¡¡Tenemos que encontrar a Naruto!!!

-¿Que me van a encontrar? Pero si estoy aquí.

Un muchacho alto, rubio cuyos ojos azules mostraban sorpresa acababa de salir del preciso lugar por donde había salido la pequeña hace unos minutos.

-¡¡¡Jara, ven para acá!!!-ordeno a medida que caminaba hacia el grupo.

La rubia se detuvo al escucharlo y regreso avergonzada a su lado.

-Te dije que no te alejases de mí. ¿Que hubiese pasado si te hubieses perdido?-regaño el ojiazul y dirigiéndose a los Ambus siguió-Hola. Ustedes eran mis amigos ¿verdad? O al menos mis compañeros, de lo contrario no tendría sus imágenes en mi mente… ¿Por qué no me contestan?...Oigan… ¿están bien?... ¿Por qué me ven así?... Hola… ¿están bien?

Todo el grupo se había quedado congelado. Nadie hacia un solo movimiento, ni siquiera el viento quería interrumpir ese momento. Era el, pero no podía ser.

Pero si era.

Naruto. Naruto Uzumaqui, los miraba en aquel momento entre asustado y divertido.

No lo podían creer, tanto tiempo.

Tanto tiempo que no lo veían y ahora aparecía.

Aparecía allí frente a ellos.

Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar desmayándose, Ten ten y Neji permanecían en shock mientras que una ligera sonrisa se formaba paulatinamente en el rostro de Sai.

¡Había vuelto!

Naruto Uzumaqui… Había regresado.

¿Dónde estabas tu cuando te necesite?

¿Donde estabas tu cuando el llego a mi?

¿Qué haces aquí, ahora que ya no quiero saber más de ti?

Lo perdí a el así como te perdí a ti

Un sinnúmero de recuerdos mezclados con el silencio y el aroma a sangre flotan en el ambiente rodeando a los tres protagonistas de una historia cuyo fin aun no esta definido…

La oscuridad se propaga rápidamente…

No hay ninguna fuente de luz…

Solo se perciben las sensaciones de desesperanza…

Maldad…

Indiferencia…

Tristeza…

Odio…

Rencor…

Una espesa neblina había caído en aquel sitio, la humareda provocada por la explosión junto con los gases nocivos del pantano hacían irrespirable el ambiente. Algunos restos de arbustos, madera podrida, animales y bichos caían del cielo cual lluvia bajo la noche. La silueta de un hombre cuyo cabello blanco enmarañado dejaba mucho que desear se deslizaba delicadamente entre los escombros para no ser descubierto. Buscaba, Divagaba, Intentaba no toser, continuaba avanzando, ¿Hacia donde? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Quería ver algo, encontrar a alguien pero gracias a las tinieblas que lo rodeaban no podía divisar ni la punta de su nariz. Suavemente soltó un suspiro de tristeza. Era imposible, allí no encontraría nada a menos que saliese el sol en ese preciso instante. Con cuidado se arrimo sobre un tronco para descansar. Estaba débil, sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas pero aun así quería continuar avanzando, encontrar a Sasuke, saber que le había ocurrido, encontrar a Sakura, quizá a uno antes que a otro...

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido… De un momento a otro un fuerte viento lo había mandado a volar y después una poderosa explosión había arrasado con todo…

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

¿Por qué?

Sakura…

¿Cómo pudo hacerles eso? Estaba fuera de control. Debía hacerla reaccionar de inmediato, aun faltaba tiempo para que ella estuviera bajo el control total de ese maldito. Pero ¿Cómo? Nunca antes se había enfrentado a algo así. Ni siquiera sabía cuales eran los sentimientos que habían apresurado la transformación de la Sakura inocente, buena y luchadora en un arma letal. ¿Cómo ayudarla? ¿Mediante que?

Lo principal era encontrar a Sasuke y alejarse lo más rápido posible del alcance de la chica. Planear algo. Después de todo, dos cabezas siempre piensan mejor que una. Solo deseaba con toda su fuerza que nada le hubiese pasado al muchacho, ya suficiente tenía con haber perdido en manos de la maldad a uno de sus compañeros como para perder a otro…

Sasuke...

Era cierto quizá el era la llave para traer a Sakura de vuelta.

¡¡¡No!!! ¡¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando?!

Sakura quería matar a Sasuke, su presencia solo empeoraría las cosas…

Al único a quien no lastimaría es a Naruto.

¡Que irónico!

Habían salido en su búsqueda para traerlo de vuelta y ahora quien se perdía era ella. Si el estuviese allí jamás lo perdonaría. Para el rubio, ella era un ser intocable, invaluable si alguien o algo la dañaba era capaz de acabar con mundo entero para vengarla.

El corazón de Sakura…

Naruto era el corazón de la chica.

Quizás la perdida de este fue una de las estrategias que ese misterioso sujeto utilizo para poseerla junto con un montón de circunstancias que dieron nacimiento al rencor en su alma. Jamás creyó que el odio que sintiera fuera tan grande que se dejase controlar. Pero odio contra ¿Qué? Sabia que Sasuke era uno de los factores que la afectaban, pero había algo mas, ¿odio contra si misma? Ira, prejuicio. No lo sabía. La técnica que se había utilizado en ella se encargaba de usar los sentimientos y emociones negativas de la persona para manipularla.

Si tan solo ella recordase que no toda su vida fueron desgracias, los momentos que vivió, la alegría, la diversión…

¿Y si se combatía fuego con fuego?…

Esa podría ser una solución. Pero ¿como hacerlo sin morir en el intento? Acercarse a la chica era demasiado peligroso pero tampoco podía dejarla.

¿Cómo hacerse escuchar sin resultar herido o peor muerto?... Solo que alguien la entretuviese mientras el hablaba…Era cierto, no podía hacerlo solo pero si con ayuda de alguien mas. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, sabia perfectamente con quien podía contar. Ahora mas que nunca era imprescindible hallarlo.

Rápidamente se incorporo levantando las ramas que habían caído sobre el. No era momento de estar divagando, tenía que compartir sus ideas con el chico para que lo ayudase. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor que recorría su cuerpo empezó a palpar por el suelo buscando algún rastro que le pudiese ayudar. No por algo era un sannin legendario. Después de varios minutos se percato que la contextura del suelo cambiaba como si alguien se hubiese alejado rápidamente de allí. Rogando porque fuera Sasuke y no Sakura, siguió ese rastro hasta un pequeño riachuelo. Cerrando los ojos intento sentir algo que lo ayudase pero no ocurrió nada, ningún sonido, olor o presencia. Nada. Cuando se disponía a avanzar una silueta descendió tras su espalda de uno de los pocos árboles que se mantenían firmes. Enseguida se puso en guardia dispuesto a defenderse pero al ver de quien se trataba respiro con tranquilidad.

Sasuke lo observaba suspicazmente.

-Vamos chico cambia esa cara. Soy Jiraya. ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

La voz confirmando que en realidad el era el ermitaño tranquilizó al muchacho quien rápidamente cayo al suelo de rodillas. Varias cortadas en su pecho y espalda y una que otra quemadura de cuidado lo habían debilitado de sobremanera. A base de señas Jiraya le hizo entender que debían alejarse de ese sito y buscar un lugar seguro, tomándolo por un brazo se abrieron paso entre palos y trocos hasta llegar a un lugar despejado de escombros y algo iluminado. Sasuke observo la luna entre la niebla y las inmensas ramas. Aun era de noche. Le dolía todo pero lo que más rabia y tristeza le daba era que había sido su compañera quien lo había herido de esa manera. El que tanto la había subestimado antes. Ahora pagaba caro por ello.

-Esas heridas son muy graves pero al menos no te mataron. Me alegra que hayas logrado escapar.

Escapar. Esa no era una opción para el. Siempre se había caracterizado por enfrentarse a su enemigo en toda pelea y ahora había tenido que huir cobardemente, el un Uchiha. La rabia empezaba a embargarlo.

-Casi me mata.-musito fríamente el pelinegro.

-Lo se, su poder es realmente enorme.

-Y ¿cree que no me di cuenta?

-Lo siento. Debí ayudarte pero… - el hombre se sentó en el suelo- Estoy agotado. Apenas y puedo moverme.

Sasuke guardo silencio. Era cierto, el estado del ermitaño era deplorable sin embargo en ese momento no podía dejar que eso interfiriera con su objetivo: Traer a Sakura devuelta. La imagen de aquella niñita dulce, amable y fuerte que había sido no podía ser sustituida por esa mala imitación suya. Ella no podía caer en la oscuridad como lo había hecho el, no podía.

-Supongo que estarás muy confundido.

-Confundido es poco. No puedo siquiera entender que esta pasando-contesto con voz ronca el chico.

-Se que todo deber resultarte completamente extraño, después de todo estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que me paso?

-Es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti, muchacho. Nosotros ya te encontramos inconsciente. No se lo que pudo haberte ocurrido.

-Ni yo…No me vea así.

-¿Como es posible que no recuerdes nada?

-Es la verdad. Todo esta aun borroso en mi cabeza. Estaba dirigiéndome a la aldea del campanario, saltaba de un árbol a otro hasta que me percate que algo o mejor dicho alguien me seguía…Con cuidado descendí en un claro para hacerle frente pero algo me ataco por detrás y…¡Mi cabeza!…¡Me da vueltas!…..Se que pelee para defenderme pero era como si peleara contra el aire…Los ataques parecían salir de todos lados y lo único que recuerdo fue que un sujeto cubierto con una capa cuyo rostro nunca vi me hizo algo...Me dijo algo...Algo que me hizo sentir muy mal…Luego sentí como si una especie de energía estuviera rodeándome y me quede estático...No lo se...

-Debe ser lo que evito que a la primera nos acercáramos a ti.

-¿De que manera?

-Pues cuando te encontramos estabas paralizado, intentamos tocarte pero fuimos despedidos por los aires. Algo te protegía. Después de eso al parecer ese mecanismo de defensa desapareció porque caíste de la rama en donde estabas, gracias a Sakura no terminaste estrellándote contra el suelo.

-Ese algo, esa energía…Era como si ese poder absorbiera mi chackra y se incrustará poco a poco dentro de mí. Fue una sensación aterradora.

-Las técnicas prohibidas lo son.

-¿Técnicas prohibidas?

-No se nada sobre ellas, solo que son muy antiguas y aparecieron hace mucho tiempo para dañar a las personas de manera irreversible. Al parecer quien te ataco sabe controlarlas a la perfección. Yo me percate que tú eras victima de una de ellas. La de control para ser más precisos.

-Y ¿Cómo…?

-¿Como funcionan? Es básico simplemente se trata de hacer surgir todos las emociones negativas que la persona tenga. De esta manera ella será vulnerable y así se dejara controlar por un ser maligno.

-¿Como sabe eso?

-Pues porque lo vi en ti y en Sakura. El primero en caer en esta técnica fuiste tú, estabas muy mal. La única solución que se me ocurrió era que durmieras.

El muchacho lo miro sin entender.

-Si…Si…Se que suena extraño pero es así. Veras la energía maligna de aquel ser estaba dentro de ti, recorriendo todo tu cuerpo y tu por mas que luchabas no podías despertar ni abrir tus ojos. Al parecer esa energía te mantenía inconsciente a propósito, sin embargo aunque suene contraproducente tu escuchabas todo lo que pasaba, o eso era lo que creía aunque no lo se.

-La verdad no. Creo recordar conversaciones pero no están claras en mi memoria.

-Bueno. Como tu estado estaba empeorando pensé que si te daba hiervas para dormir dentro de la inconciencia en la que estabas, reaccionarias internamente y sacarías esa mala energía de ti...

-¿Qué? ¿Como se le ocurrió algo así?

-Lo se, es muy confuso pero es así en fin lo que planeaba hacer no funciono.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque cuando decidí ir a buscar las hiervas para dormirte en la aldea a la que íbamos me emboscaron, el mismo sujeto que te ataco y luego fue por Sakura.

-Ya veo…

-Para no hacerte la historia larga te diré que el le hizo lo mismo a la muchacha, luego intento atraparlos pero yo logre recatarlos. Al no tener a donde ir me interne en este lugar confiando en que Akatsuki no me siguiera hasta aquí.

-¿Es por eso que esta herido? Usted peleo contra ese sujeto.

-Si, es realmente muy poderoso. Jamás vi algo así.

-Ahora entiendo todo. Sakura se dejo controlar por el, por eso usted me grito que quien hablaba no era ella. Entonces la persona que esta dentro su cuerpo es el maldito que provoco todo esto.

-Así es. Estoy seguro que fue el quien atrapo a Naruto. El verdadero líder de Akatsuki.

-Pero ¿como es que yo desperté sin daño alguno y ella no?

-Al parecer tú deseo por reaccionar y tu espíritu orgulloso no dejo que te controlasen.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Vamos, tu no eres un chico que se deje controlar ni manipular por cualquiera además tu ya habías pasado por algo así antes.

-Cuando Orochimaru me manipulo para que me marchará con el.

-Lo ves. Claro que la decisión era tuya, pero algo te debió hacer cambiar de opinión para aceptar el poder de su sello en un principio. ¿O no?

El recuerdo de lo ocurrido en aquel bosque llego a su mente. Cuando estaba inconciente y visualizó la muerte de sus padres. El dolor, los deseos de venganza. Lo recordaba a la perfección.

-Además- continuó el peliblanco-Sakura es un ser muy sensible. Cuando algo la daña no lo expresa como los demás, lo contrario aprendió a guardar sus emociones adentro. Obvió que esa energía aprovecho esto para controlarla.

-Si encontramos al maldito la salvaremos.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Pero ¿Por qué? De seguro debe de estar cerca para poder controlarla.

-No lo creo. Yo pienso que la energía oscura que Sakura tiene dentro es la que forma un vinculo con ese sujeto que quien sabe desde donde la esta manipulando.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Así es.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer. No se usted pero yo no pienso dejarla aquí.

-Lo se pero acaso vas a enfrentarla.

El muchacho bajo la cabeza.

- Si bien es cierto es el cuerpo de Sakura entiende que no es ella quién actúa. Si nos llegase a atacar debes pelear. Por dos cosas la primera nuestra supervivencia y la segunda la suya propia.

-¿Y si la daño?

-No la menosprecias, ni las subestimes. En estos momentos quien te puede dañar es ella.

-Si me di cuenta.-ironizó el joven tocando con la palma de su mano las heridas que el ataque de la pelirrosa le había provocado.

-Tengo la esperanza de que si le hablo acerca de los buenos momentos que hubo en su vida es decir si le recuerdo que en su vida también hubo triunfos y felicidad la Sakura que conocemos renazca pero para ello necesito que la distraigas.

-Si claro, es fácil decirlo pero ¿como hago eso?

-Enfrentándola.

Un haz de luz partió el sitio en donde estaban a la mitad dejando un camino de fuego fácil de seguir, a lo lejos la figura definida de Sakura se acercaba.

-Hasta que los encuentro. Saben ya me estaba hartando de buscarlos

-¡Vamos!-el chico tomo por un brazo al ermitaño pero este lo alejo.

-Sasuke, tienes que enfrentarla. Si huimos, si escapamos vamos a perder tiempo y puede que la próxima sea demasiado tarde. Es eso lo que quieres. Quieres perderla para siempre.

El muchacho negó. Claro que no era eso lo que quería pero ¿luchar con Sakura?

-Se que es inútil…-grito el pelinegro colocándose frente a la chica-Pero se que estas ahí, Sakura. Escúchame. Solo espera, encontrare la forma de ayudarte. No pienso dejarte aquí. Y si es necesario morir para traerte de vuelta lo haré. Entendiste. ¡¡¡Lo haré!!!

-Reacciona muchacha-apoya angustiado el ermitaño- Sakura…Sakura…

…

_-Sakura…._

_¿Me llaman? Si claro__, ese mi nombre. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Suena desesperado. Debo contestar…Intento levantarme pero no puedo. Me siento cansada, agotada. Es como si ya no tuviera fuerzas._

_-Sakura…_

_Nuevamente lo escucho es una voz, aun no logro identificar de quien. Parece que cada vez se va alejando más y más. No puedo, no puedo permitirlo. Intento abrir mis ojos, duele. Duele mucho. Es como si algo no quisiera que despierte. Al fin puedo ver. Pero ¿que veo? Nada. No hay nada. Todo esta tan oscuro. Ni siquiera se sobre que he estado recostada. Con dificultad me levanto. Intento caminar pero al primer paso que doy unas cadenas de fuego me rodean envolviéndome en una especie de jaula. ¿Que ocurre? Ni siquiera puedo pelear parea defenderme. He caído cual conejo en una trampa ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Que? Nuevamente soy una completa inútil. Desearía saber que esta ocurriendo. Quisiera…Ya no se ni que quisiera. Caigo de rodillas y me pongo a llorar. Genial, es lo único que puedo hacer en momentos como este, llorar. Nunca me ha gustado la oscuridad. Permanecer en ella me asusta pero más me entristece no saber donde estoy y si algún día saldré. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que debería recordar algo? Quizá no tenga importancia…Quizá mi vida carezca de ella…Me siento mal…Con tristeza, desesperanza, dolor, amargura, rencor. Nunca me han gustado esos sentimientos. ¿Porque ahora los tengo si siempre he hecho lo posible por evitarlos? Estoy confundida. Quiero salir pero me es imposible… Las llamas queman al solo contacto con mi piel. Ya no quiero estar en este lugar. Necesito ayuda. ¿Ayuda? ¿Quién me va ayudar? Estoy sola, siempre lo he estado. Siempre…_

_El sonido de unas risas __llama mi atención. ¿Acaso no soy la única persona aquí? Pero ¿quien?... Intento vislumbrar algo pero no hay nadie, a pesar de que el fuego ilumina mi prisión y unos cuantos metros el exterior no se divisa ninguna figura Las risas son dulces, juguetonas pertenecen a….a… a un niño o niña…Ya no lo se…Pero la risa de un adulto no es…. Me pregunto que puede estar haciendo allí. ¿Qué? _

_-Hola… ¿Hay alguien? -grito con todas mis fuerzas. Necesito saber…Encontrar a quien sea que este rondando cerca al menos así ya no creeré que he perdido el juicio..._

_Las risas resuenan__ más fuerte._

_-Por favor, alguien. Necesito ayuda…. Ayuda…_

_De un momento a otro las llamas se apagan y me dejan en las tinieblas. Intento salir pero siento unas barras de acero que impiden mi escape. Las risas han cesado. Me he quedado sola, en la oscuridad, atrapada en mi prisión. Abrazo mis rodillas y hundo mi cabeza en ellas. Tengo miedo. Estoy asustada. ¿Que esta pasando? _

_Ahora, e__l sonido de llanto resuena por todo el lugar. Ya no lo soporto. Esos sonidos van a terminar por volverme loca. Tapo mis oídos y cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Con la esperanza tal vez ingenua de despertar de esa pesadilla. Siento como mis lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. Ya no quiero estar ahí. Ya no. Porque nadie viene a rescatarme. ¿Por qué? Siento una pequeña mano que toca mi frente. No quiero abrir mis ojos. Quizá se trate de una nueva alucinación. No quiero saber si hay alguien allí o no. Pero ¿y si, si hay alguien allí conmigo? Lentamente abro mis ojos. La personita que encuentro me deja completamente sorprendida. Soy yo, yo cuando tenía 7 años. Brillando cual estrella en medio de la noche. Sonrió. Al menos se que puedo contar conmigo misma._

_-¿Por qué?_

_La__ voz de la pequeña suela dolida, resentida. _

_-¿Por qué, que?-respondo._

_-¿Porque me hiciste esto? _

_Permanezco en silencio no entiendo a que se refiere y algo en mi me dice que no quiero hacerlo._

_-Sabes, no vine a rescatarte. No puedo hacerlo. La oscuridad que hay en tu alma me impide salir. Pedir ayuda._

_-Espera yo no provoque esto._

_-Claro que si. No me mientas. Yo soy tu. _

_-Eso lo se pero yo…_

_-Escucha la autocompasión y el rencor destruyeron la luz que existía en tu corazón. _

_-Si es así porque la necesidad de mantenerme encerrada._

_-Porque hay alguien que necesita tenerte así hasta que tu corazón sea consumido por completo._

_-Es decir que aun hay esperanza, si salgo de aquí…_

_-Si sales de aquí ¿que?_

_La pequeña Sakura se levanta y__ atraviesa la jaula._

_-Yo puedo salir como ves pero la oscuridad sigue estando aquí. ¿Que vas a hacer si sales? _

_Me siento derrotada. Es cierto. Que voy ha hacer. La pequeña se aleja ni siquiera me siento con fuerzas de detenerla. ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si de verdad yo cree todo esto? _

…

La pelirrosa se había detenido ante estas palabras. Aun había algo dentro de ella que se resistía al cambio. A pesar de haber encerrado su esencia aun una pequeña parte evitaba que el se apoderara por completo de la chica. No importaba tarde o temprano eso ocurriría. Ahora era momento de divertirse.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-susurro el pelinegro al ermitaño aprovechando el descuido de la chica.

-Pero…

-No se preocupe. La voy a enfrentar pero ahora debo ponerlo a salvo. No puedo luchar y estar pendiente de que no lo lastimen al mismo tiempo ¿no cree?

Jiraya asintió. Vaya si que había cambiado el corazón del Uchiha de ser otra la ocasión de seguro lo hubiese dejado tirado ahí sin importarle nada. Hay decisiones que a pesar de ser equivocadas te dejan grandes experiencias en la vida.

-¿A donde creen que van?-musito tranquilamente la pelirrosa al verlos alejarse.

Sasuke y Jiraya se internaron a su izquierda alejándose de la poca luz que había allí y de su enemigo... Andar a tientas por un pantano por demás peligroso no era muy seguro que digamos aun así para Sasuke era primordial poner a salvo al maestro de Naruto.

De salto en salto se alejaban cada vez mas, cansados se detuvieron para respirar un instante.

-Debemos avanzar.

-Espera chico. Algo no me cuadra aquí.-tomando una piedra el maestro lo lanzo por donde se supone debían seguir.

-No es momento para juegos. Vámonos.

- No podemos seguir

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Acaso escuchaste el sonido de la piedra impactar con el suelo.

El Uchiha negó.

-Es porque ya no hay camino. Lo supuse porque al menos atrás se lograba ver matorrales o árboles pero adelante no se divisaba nada. Ahora lo he comprobado.

Eso no podía ser cierto. En su intento por huir habían ido a caer en una de las trampas mortales de ese pantano. Y ¿ahora que? Al parecer lo que tenían al frente era un precipicio. Debían alejarse de allí, buscar otro sitio…Demasiado tarde…Nuevamente un haz de luz atravesó el sitio indicando que la chica ya los había localizado, frente a ellos un inmenso abismo cubierto por tinieblas y habitado por quien sabe que criaturas se abría cual bocaza hambrienta para tragar a cualquier incauto que no fuese cuidadoso. Simplemente un lugar escalofriante. Jiraya observo la sonrisa perversa que se había formado en el rostro de la joven.

-No me digan que iban a escapar por allí. Vaya, si lo hacían me hubiesen quitado el placer de acabar con ustedes. Menos mal que se detuvieron a tiempo. Son muy graciosos, en vez de huir terminaron por acorralarse a si mismos.

El pelinegro suspiro, debía intentarlo aunque sea una vez más. Debía llegar a la verdadera Sakura.

-Escúchame, se que no lo recuerdas pero yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. Tu ex compañero de la academia ninja donde estudiaste, compartimos algunas misiones, hicimos juntos lo exámenes chunnin y luego me fui…Este...Bueno…Creo que no debí decirte eso…

Jiraya suspiro frustrado ese no era un buen comienzo para hacerla reaccionar, al parecer la chica pensó lo mismo porque al escuchar esto su poder se incremento terriblemente.

-¡¡¿¿Crees acaso que no se quien eres??!!Tu nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. El ser mas detestable del mundo. Un tipo que cree que solo por ser fuerte todos deben servirle de tapete…Alguien que no piensa en los demás… Alguien cuyo orgullo es capaz de rebasar la frontera. Se quien eres. Alguien que no vale la pena.

-Creo que no sirvió...

-Claro que no muchacho ¿como le vas a decir eso?-regaño Jiraya molesto-Sin embargo algo logramos...

-¿A que se refiere?

-Su voz, ya no era la de ese maldito. Quien hablo fue Sakura. O al menos su parte rencorosa.

-Es decir que aun hay tiempo.

-Si, parece que dentro de su cuerpo aun se debaten por tener el poder la personalidad de ese sujeto con la de Sakura. Aun así su esencia positiva aun no ha dado rastros de aparecer.

-Si gana la personalidad de Sakura...

-Estaremos perdidos

-¿Por qué? Eso es lo que queremos ¿no?

-Claro que no la personalidad en este momento es maligna lo único que lograremos es que no este bajo el control de ese sujeto aun así ella querrá matarnos.

-Es decir que lo que debemos lograr es recuperar su esencia positiva.

-Así es. Debemos recuperar su corazón.

Jiraya se acerco a la muchacha que en aquel momento sostenía su cabeza con sus manos. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad…

-Sakura, Sasuke no quiso decirte eso…Puede que lo que haya ocurrido aun te afecte pero piensa...De verdad crees que solo cosas malas te pasaron…Recuerda las veces en las que te divertiste, los lazos fuertes de amistad que tienes en Konoha y sobre todo el amor que saliste a buscar... Hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ti pero no por ello te subestiman….Todos sabemos que eres fuerte…Una niñita que se convirtió en una excelente kunoichi...Dime acaso vas a dejar que esa imagen se apague…De verdad eres tan débil como para dejarte manipular así…

-¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!-esta vez la voz que se escucho fue del maligno-¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!! Crees acaso que la vas a salvar. …No lo vas a lograr...Nadie antes se ha opuesto a mi técnica y esta no será la primera vez…

-Eres un desgraciado, aprovecharte así de sus sentimientos. No lo vas a lograr. Ella es fuerte. Me entendiste Fuerte.

-Ni siquiera tu pupilo logro resistirse….Por un tiempo lo controle…Crees que ella va a ser la excepción...

El ermitaño guardo silencio sorprendido…Acaso se refería a…

-¡¡¡¡Muere!!!!-grito la chica aprovechando su distracción. Dirigiendo su energía oscura contra el ermitaño lo envió al abismo.... El hombre cayó sin oportunidad de salvarse…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!-grito el muchacho.

-Deberías preocuparte por ti-musito suavemente avanzando a Sasuke.

-¿Que hiciste? Mataste a Jiraya

-Ya te dije que por quien debes preocuparte es por ti.

-Naruto jamás te lo va a perdonar.

La pelirrosa se detuvo al escuchar el nombre. Aquel nombre. Retumbo fuertemente por su cabeza, por su cuerpo por su ¿corazón?

…

_Naruto__… _

_Nuevamente escucho una voz. Y ¿ahora que?_

_Naruto__... _

_Es un nombre. Eso lo se pero de quien… _

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Sentarme a esperar que las tinieblas consuman mi corazón?…No...Yo soy fuerte…Pero ¿que me llevo a esto?… ¿Porque mi cabeza esta tan vacía?…Se que soy Sakura...Pero que en realidad es Sakura o mejor dicho quien…No logro recordar nada…_

_Naruto__… ¿Porque vuelvo a pensar en ese nombre? ni siquiera se a quien pertenece. Cierro mis ojos e intento relacionar esa palabra con algo, alguien. Llega a mi mente el cielo, el mar. ¿¿El sol?? En que estoy pensando. ¿Que relación tiene eso con lo que trato de recordar? Con ese nombre. De seguro ya termine por volverme loca... ¿Quien es Naruto? ¿Quién?_

..

-No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? –interrogo el pelinegro dándose cuenta de que había dado en el clavo-Naruto. Es por el que estamos aquí.

-Cierra la boca…No lo menciones...

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que la verdadera Sakura lo recuerde y vuelva por su cuerpo? Si lo hace ten por seguro maldito que nunca te perdonará lo que le hiciste a Jiraya. No descansara hasta acabar contigo.

-Y ¿tú lo harás? Te atreverás a vengar su muerte en tu amiga.

-…-

-Lo sabia, no lo harás. ¿Por qué, muchacho? Porque eres incapaz de lastimarla ahora si antes le causaste mucho daño sin impórtate sus sentimientos.

-…-

-¿Porque hoy estas tan angustiado por su destino si antes te valía un reverendo comino?

-…

-Si hay algo que detesto son los sentimientos que existen en los seres humanos.

-Hablas como si tú no fueras humano.

-Alguna vez lo fui, también tuve sentimientos pero me deshice de ellos. No sabes la libertad que eso implica.

-¿Como puedes hablar así? Nadie puede vivir sin sentimientos.

-Yo si, pero ¿porque me recriminas? Después de todo por un tiempo tu hiciste lo mismo…El único sentimiento que tuvo cabida en tu corazón fue el de venganza, odio y rencor…Por cierto dos de estos son lo que me permitieron apoderarme de tu amiguita.

-Mientes…

-¿Porque abría de hacerlo? Tu error fue pensar que tu amiguita no tenia sentimientos, que no se sentía triste, que lo único que la guiaba era recuperar a su compañero extraviado...Es un ser humano después de todo… ¿Qué hiciste ti por ella? La escuchaste, fuiste su amigo. No…Nunca lo fuiste, nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás. Déjame decirte algo, la única razón por la que logre apoderarme de ella fue por ti. Así es, Sasuke. Tú provocaste todo esto. Únicamente tú.

Las palabras de la chica resonaron en la cabeza del muchacho. Era cierto, el era el único culpable. El.

…

_-¡¡¡¡Quiero salir!!!!-grito con todas mis fuerzas-¡¡¡Quiero salir de aquí!!!!_

_No me gusta estar así, en tinieblas, hueca sin nadie a mi lado. Si tan solo pudiera recordar. Solo eso, quiero recordar, quien soy, que hago aquí._

_-Tú no quiere eso._

_-Volviste-sonrió al ver mi versión de pequeña. _

_-Tú no quieres recuperar tu memoria._

_-Claro que si. Quiero saber quien soy. _

_-No, no quieres._

_-Basta, porqué no iba querer recuperar mis recuerdos._

_-La razón por la que tú dejaste que la oscuridad entre a tu corazón es esa._

_-Tan mala fue mi vida… _

_-Eso solo lo puedes decidir tú._

_Resoplo enojada. Si tan solo aquella chiquilla fuera más concisa. Pero de que me quejo así debí ser de pequeña…Espera…Debí ser…_

_-¿Porque puedo recordarte? Porque se que tu eres yo cuando exactamente tenia 7 años. _

_La pequeña sonríe dulcemente._

_-Porque a partir de ese momento empezaste a forjar tu propio camino ninja. _

_-Mi camino…mi camino…Todos me molestaban, se burlaban de mí. Me llamaban frentuda, frente de marquesina…Eran niños. Niños de la aldea. Mi aldea, mi hogar…Es...Es…Konoha….La aldea de la hoja....La recuerdo, un lugar sumamente hermoso, con habitantes muy buenos…y… espera no todos eran buenos…un niño… ¿Por qué todos lo repudiaban?... ¿Porque? Si los demás lo hacían ¿yo debía hacerlo??...No entiendo. Ayúdame_

_-Ya te dije que la única que impide darle paso a tus recuerdos eres tú. No yo. _

_¿Por qué no quiero? Nuevamente las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, es como si desde hace mucho tiempo no me hubiese desahogado de esa forma. _

_-El niño, aquel pequeño era…Era…Naruto…_

_Miles de imágenes recorren mi cabeza, estoy mareándome...No puedo mas…No puedo…Siento que me desvanezco…Cierro mis ojos…La pequeña desaparece…Solo quiero descansar…Mi memoria, mis recuerdos…Vuelven...Lo siento...Vuelven…_

…

-Sabes-susurro el muchacho-Tienes razón, todo es mi culpa pero no te preocupes lo voy a remediar.

Concentrando una inmensa cantidad de chackra en su mano se abalanzo contra la muchacha golpeándola en el vientre y mandándola lejos. Jiraya tenía razón. Esa no era Sakura y si quería salvarla primero debía sobrevivir.

-Así que vas a atacarme. Bien. Peleemos.

Con suavidad esta saco la espada de Sasuke, sonriendo empezó a rodearla con un aura negra.

-Vaya cosas que puedes hacer cuando tienes el poder que tengo yo.

Dando un golpe a un árbol que se encontraba cerca lo redujo a cenizas.

-Que extraño ¿verdad? Sasuke Uchiha pasa de traidor Nº 1 a Héroe Consagrado. Ja, ja ja-la sonrisa fría resonó por todo el lugar aumentando una atmósfera tétrica-¿Que paso contigo?, eh. ¿Donde quedo esa sed de venganza que te dominaba? ¿Donde quedo esa sed de sangre, de matar?

El muchacho no contesto, ideaba la mejor manera de dejar inconsciente a Sakura sin causarle mayor daño sin embargo eso a esas alturas parecía imposible.

-¿Ya olvidaste a tus padres?

Una punzada de dolor se apodero del corazón del Uchiha quien aunque no quería escucharlo lo había hecho y sus palabras trajeron recuerdos muy dolorosos a su mente.

-Ellos te amaban, te querían mucho.

La sonrisa de la "maligna" Sakura se ensancho aun más.

-Al igual que los miembros del equipo Siete y toda Konoha pero no lo soportabas cierto. No soportabas que te tuvieran lastima. Tan tonto eras que creías que si alguien se acercaba a ti era por eso. Te encerraste en ti mismo, creaste una personalidad fría para que no te tuvieran pena sino admiración y aun así jamás fuiste grato con aquellos que te admiraban.

-¡¡Cállate!!

El joven junto sus manos creando bolas de fuego lanzándolas contra su enemigo quien las evadió fácilmente. Su velocidad era impresionante.

-Duele ¿verdad? ¿Ahora entiendes lo que siente esta niña? ¿Ahora entiendes porque se me hizo más fácil controlarla a ella que a ti?

Sasuke se detuvo en silencio. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en el dolor de los demás. Jamás en el dolor de Sakura. Jamás hasta ese momento.

-Veamos su panorámica: desde pequeña tuvo padres que la quisieron mucho, que la mimaron y que la adoraban. Por ese lado cariño nunca le falto. Ellos no han muerto pero aun así ella siempre se ha sentido sola.

El rostro de Sasuke reflejaba sorpresa.

-Así es-sonrió complacida la chica- Como lo oyes… Se sentía sola… Aunque no logres entenderlo, hay diferentes tipos de soledad. La única a miga que tuvo, murió y durante casi la mitad de su vida no hizo más que pelear con ella adivina ¿por quien?....Por ti… Cuando al fin tuvo un amigo verdadero en Naruto y lo que ella creía el verdadero amor en ti… ¿Que paso? …Te fuiste. La dejaste sin importarte nada más que tu venganza... Esa felicidad se rompió y tu huida provoco que su amigo concentrara toda su vida en traerte de vuelta alejándola de ella… Ahora vuelves… ¿arrepentido?… ¿Que pretendes? ¿Que todo vuelva a ser como antes? No eres más que una sabandija que merece morir. Y eso es lo que vas a hacer.

Enarbolando su espada la muchacha se lanzo contra Sasuke quien en ese momento permanecía con la cabeza baja meditando lo que acababa de oír.

…

_-¡¡¡Naruto!!!-grito asustada. _

_Lo recuerdo todo. Se que la única culpable de que yo este ahí soy yo. Pero como puedo salir. ¿Cómo? No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, necesito encontrar a Naruto, saber que esta pasando con Sasuke o Jiraya. _

_-Ya lo recuerdas ¿cierto?_

_La pequeña de nuevo._

_-Tú debes saber como salir de aquí. Ayúdame. _

_-…-_

_-¿Por que no dices nada? ¿Sabes lo importante que es para mí liberarme de esta jaula?_

_-¿Acaso creíste que recuperando tus recuerdos te liberarías? Nada es tan fácil. _

_-Entonces, ¿que debo hacer?_

_-¿Porque me hiciste esto?_

_-Nuevamente esa pregunta. No lo se. Entiende_

_-Claro que lo sabes. Hasta que no resuelvas eso la oscuridad seguirá aquí y nunca saldrás. ..¡Nunca!…_

_Intento detenerla pero escapa nuevamente fuera de la jaula. _

_¿Porque estoy aquí?_

_Recuerdo a ese sujeto, lo que me dijo acerca de como trataba a Naruto __eso desencadeno todo, luego una serie de pensamientos negativos me invadieron. Si voy a ser sincera conmigo misma yo permití todo esto. Tanto tiempo preocupándome por los demás y termine por descuidarme. Voy a ser egoísta por un instante y pensare solo en mí. ¿Que es lo que me molesta? Hay muchas cosas. ¿Que es lo que quiero? Que todo vuelva a ser igual. No, no igual. Mejor que antes. Deseo que la maldad se acabe para siempre, deseo ser feliz con Naruto. ¿Por qué llevo tanto dolor dentro? No lo se. Me siento culpable por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo, quizá mi deseo reprimido de empezar una nueva vida con Naruto fue lo que me llevo a esto. Pero es que fui tan mala, lo trate tan mal cuando el lo único que hacia era velar por mi. Fui una tonta, yo que tantas veces lo insultaba ahora me doy cuenta que la única peste entre los dos era yo. A pesar de eso, el no se alejo de mi ¿Por qué? Amor, Lastima. No, lastima no. Se que no puedo remediar el pasado, pero si el futuro. Si logro salir de aquí, encontrare a Naruto y haré todo lo que me muero de ganas por hacer con el, disfrutare cada instante a su lado, no dejare que nada lo vuelva a lastimar. Ni siquiera la aldea, aunque no fue su culpa a veces la ignorancia hace que la gente cometa cosas de las cuales pueda arrepentirse. Si lo sabré yo._

_Siento como si un peso se me quitara de encima. _

_Quizá este sistema de preguntas y respuestas me ayude._

_Veamos, ¿soy __débil? Claro que si de lo contario no estaría aquí. Si es así ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto admitirlo? Quizá porque a veces me da tanta rabia que todos deban cuidar de mí, pero si lo pienso bien, lo hacen porque les importo, tengo muchos amigos y amigas también. Cada lugar que he visitado he cosechado personas a quienes les importo. No estoy sola. Claro que no. ¿Necesito mas poder? Claro que si pero lo conseguiré por mi propia cuenta. No, de nadie más. Yo no soy así. He cometido errores, lo se. No soy perfecta pero si dejo que esos errores dominen mi corazón estaré cometido uno más grande. Me duele que Naruto no este conmigo, me dé rabia la manera en la que la aldea lo trataba pero eso pertenece al pasado. No saco nada poniéndome mal ahora cuando puedo hacer algo para remediarlo. _

_Desde ahora en adelante prometo no guardarme lo que siento. Lo diré todo, lo escupiré todo duélale a quien le duela. _

_¿Qué extraño? Eso era lo que me molestaba, porque la oscuridad sigue rodeándome. ¿Acaso hay algo más?_

_Ahora me estoy empezando a desesperar. ¿Que tengo que resolver? ¿Qué? No puedo permitirme estar aquí mientras me necesitan. _

…

-¡¡¡Que!!!-grito sorprendida Sakura- No puede ser.

-Creo que esto es mío-sonrió el muchacho pateando en el estomago lejos a la pelirrosa quien fue a caer pesadamente metros lejos de allí-Puede que lo que digas es cierto pero me encantaría que esas palabras lo dijese la verdadera Sakura y no un bastardo como tu.

Sus manos sangraban producto de las quemaduras ya que había agarrado la espada en pleno ataque pero aun así estaba satisfecho. Tenía su arma consigo.

-¿Que hiciste con Naruto?

La voz seca de Sasuke repercutió por todo el lugar.

-Solo soy una prolongación que se apodero de tu amiga...

-Prolongación o no, supongo que tienes todas las memorias de tu dueño.

Una sonrisa sádica se formo en el rostro de la muchacha a medida que lamía la sangre que resbalaba por su boca producto del golpe recibido.

-Sabes esa inteligencia es lo que me gusta de ti. Serias una gran arma para nosotros. Vamos, ven. Únete a tu amiga. De hecho únete a tus amigos a Naruto, a Sakura. Volverán a ser la gran familia de antes. Serás feliz.

-¿Me crees estupido para caer en eso?

-Claro que no. Pero si una vez te dejaste dominar por la maldad, la venganza y el odio. No veo porque ahora no. Acaso no quieres volver a estar en el equipo Siete. Porque créeme Sakura jamás olvidar lo que hiciste y Naruto tampoco pero si vienes conmigo te prometo que tu anhelo de que toda vuela a ser normal se hará realidad.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

-No-contesto seguro-Si hago eso jamás me lo perdonarían. Ni yo mismo me lo perdonaría. Antes muerto que estar bajo tus órdenes.

-De acuerdo.

Rápidamente la joven lo agarro por el cuello sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sus dedos se iban cerrando más y más. El aire empezaba a faltarle. Usando la mano que le quedaba libre asesto sendos golpes en el estomago del chico.

-¿Porque arriesgas tu vida por alguien que nunca te importo?…

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Lo hago por ti…-la voz del chico apenas era audible para la pelirrosa-Sakura, Sakura…

…

_Sakura…_

_Esa voz, ahora la reconozco. Pero apenas se escucha. Es la voz de Sasuke. ¿Que pasa? ¿Que le ocurre? No quiero que nada malo le pase. No quiero. _

_-Sáquenme de aquí. Escúchame maldito si le haces algo juro que no descansare hasta acabar contigo. Sal de mi cuerpo….Sal…Deja mi cuerpo…Quiero…que… salgas…de…mi…¡¡¡¡¡cuerpo!!!!!!_

…

-¡Demonios!-grito la muchacha dejando caer sorpresivamente al chico y tomando su cabeza-Esa maldita. Esta intentado, volver.

-Sakura.-musito el muchacho tomando aire-Vuelve, ayúdanos.

-Cierra la boca...-de un puñetazo lo mando contra un árbol-Acabare contigo…

Rápidamente se abalanzo contra Sasuke quien logro detener a tiempo su patada y la mando lejos de un puñetazo, casi al borde del precipicio.

-¡¡No voy a perder!!!

Recuperándose la mujer se lanzo con una bola de energía oscura contra Sasuke quien logro evadirla de un salto y golpearla con una patada en la espalda, mandándola al suelo. Al parecer el dolor de cabeza que tiene la había vuelto más débil, momento que el chico aprovecho para intentar llegar a su esencia.

-Sakura…Se que crees que eres débil, yo me encargué de que lo creyeses pero te necesito. Para mi fuiste, eres y serás siempre alguien muy importante en mi vida…No quiero perderte…No…A…Ti…También

…

_Sasuke…_

_¿De verdad te importo? _

_¿De verdad te importe alguna vez? _

_¿Porque ahora me lo demuestras? _

_¿Por qué?_

_Nunca desde que te conocí recibí alguna muestra de afecto, al contrario yo parecía molestarte… ¿Porque ahora?…._

_No sabes cuanto te odio…Te odio por eso, por esto por todo lo que me hiciste…_

_¿Porque debías volver? ¿Porque?…_

_Entiendo…_

_No es ese sujeto el que me mantiene presa, el que hace que la oscuridad permanezca aquí…Soy yo…No quiero liberarme porque tendré que enfrentar la realidad…Tu regreso Sasuke, no hizo mas que remover las heridas que parecían haber sido curadas…Me lo negaba a mi misma…No quería volver a caer en lo mismo…Cuando te conocí pensé que eras el niño mas lindo que había visto, la seriedad, la frialdad con la que tratabas a los demás...Eso fue en un principio lo que hizo que me gustaras…luego en el equipo me di cuenta que pesar de ello tu eras capaz de sonreír, de bromear (a tu modo claro)…De ser parte de nosotros…Eso hizo que me gustaras aun mas…El ver tu fortaleza, la admiración que despertaste en mi dio pie a que naciera el amor…Si, Sasuke aunque quiera negarlo…Te ame…mucho…Ese sentimiento es lo que en si provoco todo esto…Acaso ¿ahora ya no te amo?…No me voy a mentir… Lo sigo haciendo pero todo es distinto…_

_Todo…_

…

Usando sus manos la muchacha manipulo dos corrientes de aire para mandar a volar al muchacho si no es porque este hábilmente logro plantar la espada en la tierra y aferrarse a ella, por poco y lo mandaba a otro sitio en ese lóbrego lugar.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo que Sakura regrese?… ¿Que yo la traiga de vuelta?...

-Claro que no… Su odio hacia ti es muy fuerte, es lo que me da poder…Me brinda la energía para controlarla y manipularla a mí antojo…

Con suavidad se incorporo al parecer ya había vencido esa pequeña fase de rebeldía, el control estaba volviendo a sus manos. Con una mirada fría se acerco al muchacho que listo se preparaba para recibir un ataque, sin embargo algo extraño sucedió…No podía moverse...Algo lo sostenía al suelo...Cuando observo se percato de que una especie de raíces lo sostenían allí, dejándolo indefenso ante el ataque de cualquiera. Usando su fuerza intento safarse pero no pudo esas raíces no eran normales...Eran...

-¿Que pasa?... ¿No te puedes mover?…Ja, ja, ja…Lo dudo mucho...Esta técnica se encarga de drenar toda tu fuerza...Sabes te llevaría conmigo...Te lavaría el cerebro y no recordarías nada…Trabajarías para mi...Pero me desafiaste…No mereces vivir…Acabare contigo...Después de todo tengo el control de esta muchacha y de Naruto…No me sirves…

Sonriendo tomo la espada del muchacho…

-Creí que serias un enemigo difícil de derrotar, pero veo que no…No diste mucha pelea sabes. Creo saber porque...No quieres lastimarme…Lastima si hubieses dado todo de ti nos hubiésemos divertido en grande…

Sin compasión alguna la chica atravesó el pecho del muchacho con la espada, la sangre caía copiosamente al suelo.

-¡¡¡Noooo!!!-grito Sasuke sacando la espada de si mismo-No permitiré que Sakura cometa el mismo error que yo.

-Vaya si que eres fuerte. Pero no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Propinándole un puñetazo lo mando lejos.

-Muere Uchiha, muere al igual que tus padre y tu hermano…¡¡¡Muere!!!

…

_-Muere…_

_Lo odio ¿pero quiero que muera?_

_¿__Es tan grande mi odio que quiero que muera? _

_No, la razón porque lo odio es otra…_

_L__o odio porque a pesar de todo aun siento algo por el…Esos son los verdaderos motivos que no me dejan salir de esta oscuridad…Ya basta de mentirme...De mentir a los demás…Esa es la razón… Aun lo amo… Esa es mi amarga verdad, mi maldita verdad…Por eso no me perdonaría que algo le pase...No a Sasuke…Porque fui tan ingenua en creer que lo había olvidado…Si hace poco quería tenerlo junto a mí…Por eso me dolió tanto que haya regresado…Por eso lo odio tanto..Lo odio porque aun lo amo…Y soy una estupida después de todo lo que el me hizo…No puedo hacerle eso a Naruto...No puedo…pero no quiero que muera…Sasuke...No mueras…Resiste…No te vuelvas a ir…_

_-Necesito Salir...Ayuda…Estoy tan confundida...Alguien que me ayude_

…

-Nadie te va ayudar, estupida-sonrió la muchacha hablando para si mismo.

Parecía intentar tomar el control total sobre la muchacha y lo hubiese conseguido de no ser por un misterioso brillo que la rodeo por completo protegiéndola.

-¿Que es eso?-se pregunto el muchacho que apenas y podía respirar.

…

_¿Lo amo o no?…_

_¿Porque cambio tanto?... Al menos antes con su versión fría podía intentar odiarlo…_

_¿Porque ahora se preocupa por mí?…_

_No quiero tener que afrontarlo…No quiero perdonarlo…Y si renace el amor que antes le tuve...No quiero salir…No puedo ser tan ingrata con Naruto...Naruto…Te necesito…Siento que nuevamente las lagrimas caen por mi rostro me siento tan sola...Tan confundida…_

_-Sakura-chan_

_Esa voz, alzo mi cabeza bruscamente para ver quien me habla al otro lado de mi jaula...Es...Es el...Es Naruto…_

_-No llores, si hay algo que odio es verte llorar._

_-Perdóname…-suplico con tristeza su imagen-Perdóname…_

_-¿Que tengo que perdonar?_

_-Es que…Me estoy cuestionando el amor que te tengo por Sasuke y no te lo mereces…Tu mereces a alguien que te quiera sin sombras en el pasado...Incondicionalmente...Sin dudas…Sin temores...Me siento tan mal…Merezco estar aquí…_

_-No, Sakura. Tú menos que nadie merece estar aquí. _

_-Si…sabes ¿Por qué?... Porque no logre traerte a mí. Fui tan estupida que ni siquiera te reconocí en Nillh, fui tan tonta que me deje controlar y lo sigo siendo porque ahora estoy confundida entre Sasuke y tu… ¿Puedes creerlo?…Después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que me hizo…_

_-Aun lo amas_

_-Yo…_

_-Dímelo…_

_-No lo se..._

_-Descuida...Yo te responderé…Si…Sakura aun amas a Sasuke…_

_Las lágrimas caen esta vez mas rápido...No puedo soportar tanto dolor...Tanta culpa..._

_-Pero no es un verdadero amor... ¿O si?_

_No entiendo a q__ue se refiere._

_-El primer amor es muy distinto al único y verdadero…_

_Analizo su__ respuesta, los recuerdos de todo lo que viví con Naruto en comparación con lo que viví con Sasuke…Todo se confronta frente a mi…Cada momento, cada lagrima, cada alegría, cada sonrisa…_

_Puedo vivir en un mundo sin Sasuke si Naruto esta a mi lado...Pero no puedo vivir en un mundo con Sasuke si Naruto no esta a mi lado…Lo supere..Logre vivir…Luchar...Fortalecerme no por Sasuke sino...Por que quería volver a ver a Naruto…Por el…_

_-Sasuke es mi primer amor, algo que nunca olvidare y que siempre estará en mi corazón pero tu-sonrío, ahora mis dudas se han despejado-Tu Naruto, eres mi único y verdadero amor…Y voy a luchar porque estemos juntos de nuevo…por no cometer los mismos errores que antes y por hacerte muy feliz…_

_La visión de Naruto sonríe con dulzura y me muestra su mano, no tengo miedo de nada a través de los barrotes de mi jaula la tomo….Todo se aclara…es como si nosotros fuésemos la luz, de mi alma, de mi corazón…De todo a mi alrededor…El me abraza...Sonrío...Se siente tan real, tan calido…Ahora se lo importante que es el para mi….Lloro esta vez de alegría, de tranquilidad, de paz…_

…

-No, no…Noooooooo…Volveré…Esta no será la ultima vez que los enfrento…Volveré…

El aura oscura que antes rodeaba a la muchacha desaparece en un estallido de luz, poco a poco se eleva en el cielo siendo purificada por aquella energía.

-Ese poder…Se parece mucho a la energía que solía despedir Naruto…

Desde el suelo Sasuke observaba la escena, asombrado. Poco a poco todo empezó a volverse nebuloso para el.

…

_-No quiero __que te vayas._

_-Debo hacerlo Sakura chan, por cierto gracias por protegerme..._

_Nuevamente lo miro perpleja_

_-El diario Sakura chan…El diario…Gracias por no dejar que ese sujeto me apartara de ti…_

_-No iba a permitirlo…_

_-Desde ahora en adelante apóyate en los que te rodean...No trates de hacer las cosas sola…No te hundas en la soledad…Cuenta con tus amigos, con todos los que te queremos y te amamos…_

_-Ya no mas guardarme mis sentimientos...Aprendí la lección…_

_-Ten cuidado…El enemigo que van enfrentar es muy poderoso…_

_-Lo se…Pero dime algo para llegar a ti…_

_-Vuelve a Konoha...Es todo lo que te puede decir…_

_-P__ero..._

_La silueta de Naruto esta desapareciendo..._

_-Espera..._

_-Vuelve a Konoha…Vuelve...Vuelve..._

_Desaparece se va, siento que vuelvo a tomar control sobre mi...Ahora me siento muy bien…Lista par continuar..._

…

La luz desapareció depositando suavemente a la muchacha en el suelo quien casi al instante recupero el conocimiento. Lentamente se incorporo, su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. La imagen algo borrosa de algo caído a unos cuantos metros lejos llamo su atención, con cuidado avanzo y llego hasta la misma.

-No puede ser…Sasuke.

El muchacho se encontraba inconciente, había perdido mucha sangre pero una misteriosa sonrisa se había formado en su rostro antes de perder la conciencia. Rápidamente la chica empezó a curarlo. Después de cerrar todas sus heridas recorrió el lugar

-Jiraya-llamo preocupada.-Jiraya ¿donde esta?

Nada, un mal presentimiento se estaba empezando a formar en su corazón. Si algo le paso…

Un sonido como de ronquido se escucho débilmente, con la esperanza de que fuese una pista se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía y de no ser porque tropezó con una rama hubiese ido a parar al fondo de ese acantilado.

-Pero el sonido viene de allí.

Usando una de sus técnicas la joven logro descender unos cuantos metros por aquel aquella aterradora trampa mortal y hallar en un pequeño saliente al ermitaño completamente dormido. Sakura suspiro con alivio. De seguro al caer se estampo allí, era una suerte que no haya ido a parar al fondo de ser así ya estaría muerto. Tomándolo logro subirlo y ponerlo junto a Sasuke. Curando sus heridas se sentó y formo una fogata. Estaba cansada, debía descansar.

-Lo logre-suspiro satisfecha-Saque esa oscuridad dentro de mi. Vencí a ese sujeto. Y estoy segura que tú también lo hiciste.

Con cuidado saco el diario que aun permanecía guardado junto a su pecho desde el momento que lo había ocultado.

-Gracias por ayudarme Naruto kun, Gracias. De no ser por ti, seguiría allí. Eres mi luz, eres mi camino y mi corazón. Te voy a encontrar…lo prometo…Volveremos a Konoha…Mañana…Volveremos a Konoha

Confiando en que nada mas los acechaba en la noche, la muchacha se recostó en el suelo y cayo en un profundo sueño lleno de la paz y la alegría que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

Había ganado, y así como había ganado esa pequeña batalla confiaba en ganar la guerra.

Hola a todos.

Mil millones de disculpas…

Se que me tarde

Entre mi tesis, pruebas y las pasantias me estaban volviendo loca...

Además este fic es muy importante para mi por lo que no debía escribir a la ligera ¿no creen?

Espero que les guste este capitulo es un análisis básico de lo que siente Sakura en relación con la vuelta de Sasuke y la falta de Naruto…

No se confundan este no es un SasuSaku

Sin embargo era esencial explicar esto para continuar…

Espero que les guste y no olviden dejarme muchos reviews…

No vemos pronto me esforzare por continuarlo

Y no piensen que ya no seguiré...Yo tardo pero subo mis capítulos...

Los quiero mucho, gracias por leerme, mil gracias…

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
